


4EVER

by biancakes



Category: Unlisted
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 225,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakes/pseuds/biancakes
Summary: Back up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 5 Seconds

**A prompt I've been thinking about ever since I started to ship this two... x)**

**-**

"Bei, BGC tayo later?" Maki asked a serious Bea who has spent the last few hours typing away a report for their company that's supposedly due in a few weeks.

Without looking at Maki, she replied, "I'm not sure, Maks. I need to finish this tonight eh."

"You're so annoying, that's not due anytime this week! Live a life for a little bit, Beatriz, please?" Cel rebutted with frustration evident in her voice.

Bea sighed, she's been like this ever since she and her douchebag of a boyfriend broke up. What can she do? He was basically her first boyfriend, and definitely her first heartbreak. She actually can't believe herself, she acts like some high school girl who just got dumped, and she's 26!

She looked at Maki and Cel, "Alright, you got me. Let's go and get drunk later." She finished what she said with a small smile.

Both her friends' faces lit up and immediately went to hug their supposedly sulking friend, "WE LOVE YOU!!!"

"We promise to give you a blast tonight. No more AJ okay?"

Bea smiled and thought, _"Yeah, hopefully..."_

_-_

"Where are you?" were the first words she heard after she accepted Maki's call. When she arrived home at 5pm earlier, she didn't expect that she would doze off. _"Huh, probably because I worked overtime for 2 weeks straight."_ She thought.

The result? She woke up at 8:30 and they're supposed to meet at BGC at 9pm.

It's currently 9:15 and she just finished putting on her outfit for the night. She changed her usual outfit to a tight fitting black backless dress for tonight just because she wants to feel a bit more liberated than usual. Of course, Beatriz being Beatriz, she didn't put on any makeup except for some lipbalm so as to keep her lips moisturized throughout the night.

"First off, I'm sorry. I accidentally slept when I got home! I'm on my way to my car na, is Cel with you na ba?" She answered Maki on the phone and hurriedly got her MK body bag and fished her car keys and went down immediately.

She heard some laughs on the other line before Maki answered, "Yes, she's here na. Also, your college friends are here!"

Bea was surprised, "College friends? Sino don?"

"Sila Maddie and Kat! They're here!"

Bea's face lit up and she smiled, she missed them a lot. It's been a few months na ever since they saw and hung out with each other. They were all busy in their own fields. And wala sa plano na magkikita sila but she thought it's God's way of making her night better.

"Alright, I'm gonna drive na. Be there in a few! Don't drink too much ha before I arrive. I wanna get wasted with you all at the same time." She enthusiastically said.

"We gotchu, Bei!! Halika na!!" Maki said and before the call ended she heard Maddie's voice, "BEADEL HURRY!!!" She just laughed and ended the call and drove off.

-

She arrived at BGC at around 10pm and immediately went to Island. Maki texted her that they were already inside and the drinks were obviously served already.

"Huy ayan na si Bea!" She heard a voice say before she spotted a bunch of familiar faces. She smiled brightly and hurriedly went to their table.

She immediately went to hug Maddie and Kat tightly, "Oh my god, I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever!!!" Bea excitedly told them.

"OA neto, we saw each other kaya 3 days ago." Maddie told her. "That doesn't count, it was through face time lang!!" Bea said like a kid.

"Hoy de Leon, sila lang ba kilala mo dito? Nakakahurt ka ah." That's when Bea realized that Maddie and Kat were here with the boys of their tropa. Back in College, Cel and Maki both went to a different university and Bea went to ADMU. Maddie, Kat and Bea were the batchies of the tropa but madami pa talaga sila, there was Ponggay, Dani, Jules, Deanna and marami pa! But the boys were Anton, Van, Ivan, Gian, Isaac, SJ and Thirdy.

"My god, Antonskieee!!!" She then went to hug Anton. "I missed you din kaya!"

She surveyed the table and saw Anton, Van, Gian, Isaac and Thirdy at the corner. She then went to hug and greet them isa-isa and before she could even hug Thirdy may sumabat na agad na langgam, "Aba is this muling ibalik?!"

"Anong ibabalik eh hindi nga naging sila!" Isaac said with a teasing tone.

Tumawa ang lahat tapos sinundan pa ni ni Van, "Balik nalang sa good friends?"

Thirdy shook his head, "Kahit kailan mga baliw talaga kayo." He then looked at Bea and offered a hug, "I missed you, toothless!"

Bea then smiled and hugged him back, "I missed you too, Turts."

"I thought nasa US ka pa? When did you come home?" She added after they broke the hug.

"Uwi lang saglit, I'll be back sa US by next month. Missed my family eh and kayo rin." Thirdy said before guiding her to a seat beside him.

Thirdy and Bea were the "pinagtagpo pero hindi itinadhana" in the whole college life of the tropa. They were the almost that everyone was rooting for but because of timing, hindi talaga naging sila. They have a long history together.

Thirdy and Bea met when they were in high school for some reason.. Well, that reason includes Thirdy having this huge crush on a Poveda volleyball player who was playing against his little sister from Miriam.

Dani, his little sister, was quite close with Bea and that's how they met. They became friends first before he decided to court her.. 2 times! However, he was turned down by Bea 2 times as well. Nevertheless, that didn't hinder the close bond and friendship they formed throughout the years. Thirdy had his fair share of girlfriends throughout their friendship while Bea had no boyfriends, at all, except when they graduated and AJ came into the picture.

"Hoy Bea, Thirdy! Andito din kami, baka naman pasali sa usapan?" Pang-aasar ni Van.

"Your shot, Bei!" Maki said while handing Bea her first shot of Jose Cuervo tonight.

Napailing nalang sina Bea at Thirdy. Until now, sila pa rin ang hilig asarin ng tropa.

"Come on, guys. We haven't seen each other for 6 months! Sobrang busy kaya ng NBA boy natin sa US." Bea reasoned out after downing her first shot.

"Oo na! Haynako, bat kasi AJ pa at hindi si Thirds? Joke lang!" Pang-aasar ulit ni Anton sa dalawa.

"Anyway, buti at napapayag nga namin 'to ni Maki eh. She's been drowning herself in paperworks since last month. Naaawa na nga kami eh." Cel said.

"Yeah, how are you feeling Bei? Una palang I really felt that sooner or later AJ will do something talaga. And now, wala pa nga kayong 1 month na break may bago na agad sya." Maddie said.

"I can't believe he had the guts to do that to you, Bei." Kat added.

"I'm still in the process of healing but I can proudly say na unti-unti na ring nawawala yung pain." Bea answered them sincerely. Totoo naman, she would be lying kung sasabihin nyang hindi na masakit.

"Okay, enough with the drama guys. Let's drink!!! To more katarantaduhan with you all!!!" Pagbabago ni Anton sa atmosphere.

And then they all started to drink.

-

They decided to leave BGC at around 1am and went to Thirdy's condo where they would continue their inuman sesh. As what Anton said, "Para hindi na tayo magsigawan at makapaglaro pa!"

The girls were already tipsy as hell, the boys were kind of tipsy but they vowed to not drink more than they could so that they could take care of the girls.

"Thirds, sayo na si Beibei sasakay ah? Alagaan mo yan!" Pagbilin ni Anton na kasalukuyang hawak si Maddie.

Napatingin naman si Thirdy sa isang tipsy na Bea na nakapikit at tinapik, "Bei, lakad muna tayo palabas at papunta sa sasakyan. You can rest sa car and then sa condo later." Tumingin naman si Bea at tumango, "Alrightttt. Shabay ba ko shayo?"

Thirdy chuckled _, 'Nakalimutan kong mas nagiging slang pala to kapag lasing..'_

"Yup, ako na naman ulit ang magiging babysitter mo you big baby.."

Inalalayan ni Thirdy si Bea papunta sa sasakyan niya, "I didn't bring my car, you brought yours diba?"

Bea just nodded and tinuro kung saan sya nagpark.

When they arrived at the car, inayos muna ni Thirdy si Bea sa shotgun seat after he got Bea's keys from her body bag then went to the driver's seat and put on Bea's seatbelt then his.

"Get some rest here in the car, mga 30 minute drive pa naman from here to my condo." Sabi ni Thirdy then turned the engine of Bea's car on.

"Yes sirrr."

Before Thirdy drove off tiningnan nya muna si Bea, ngayon lang niya napansin ang suot nitong black skin tight dress.

"Why are you wearing such a dress, Bei?" He inquired after starting to drive.

"Hmm? Bakit? Hindi ba bagay?"

Thirdy shook his head, "Hey, hindi ah. Bagay nga sayo eh. Sexy mo tingnan, although Tina's still there.."

Bigla naman siyang nasapak ni Bea, "Minsan mo na nga lang ako icompliment eh!"

"Hahahaha. Kidding aside, it looks good on you. Dami ngang tumitingin sayo kanina eh. I'm betting na gusto ka nilang pormahan."

"Weh? Selos ka naman, pagong?" Sabi ni Bea at tumawa.

"Eh kung sabihin kong oo?"

Natahimik si Bea. _'Grabe naging boyfriend ko na si Aj at lahat lahat, ganito pa rin epekto ni Thirdy sakin?'_

"Oh natameme ka dyan? Joke lang! Ito naman." Sabi ni Thirdy at tumawa, napatawa nalang din si Bea.

"Anyway, balik tayo dun sa tanong ko, anong naisip mo at yan sinuot mo?"

"Well, ewan ko? Actually wala naman talaga sa isip ko to wear this but when I was rushing to find something decent to wear earlier, I saw this in my closet.. Ayun I wore it nalang since I never once wore it.. Sayang naman, it's mom's gift to me."

"Galing talaga ni Tita pumili. It really looks good on you, Bei.." Thirdy replied with utmost sincerity at bahagyang tiningnan si Bea. Napangiti naman si Bea, "Mambobola ka pa rin talaga kahit kailan.. Haynakooo."

And then the rest of the ride was just them randomly talking about their lives and minsan may comfortable silence bago magusap na naman sila.

After a while, nakarating na rin sila sa condo ni Thirdy.

"Wait, aalalayan kita–"

"I'm sober na, Thirds. Our talks in the car helped, hindi na ko pagewang-gewang." Then Bea opened the car door and stood up. True to her word, hindi na nga sya mukhang lasing.

After Thirdy locked Bea's car, he handed the keys to her and they started to walk towards the elevator.

While waiting for the elevator, Thirdy's phone chimed.

-  
**Anton**

Paps, bili lang kami ng inumin. Andyan  
na ba kayo?

**Thirdy**

Oo kakarating lang. Ingat kayo.

 **Anton**  
Sige, wag mo muna sunggaban si Bea  
ah!! After nalang ng sesh!!

 **Thirdy**  
Gago ka talaga kahit kailan.

 **Anton**  
Joke lang! Basta no home run muna!

 **Thirdy**  
Ewan ko sayo! Bumili na kayo dyan.

 **Anton**  
HAHAHAHAHA!  
-

Napailing nalang si Thirdy.

"Sino yon?" Tanong ni Bea at saktong bumukang ang door ng elevator. Pinindot naman ni Thirdy ang floor ng condo unit nya.

"Si Anton, sabi niya bibili lang daw muna sila ng inumin."

"Oh okay, grabe. Eh why were you shaking your head?"

"Nothing. Just Anton and his antics. The usual, yung mga pinagsasabe nya dati satin back in college." Thirdy said and looked at Bea. Natawa lang din si Bea.

"Nako, Anton talaga! Never nagbago."

When they arrived at Thirdy's floor dumiretso naman sila sa unit nya. After unlocking the door, pumasok agad aila at pumunta naman agad si Bea sa couch ni Thirdy.

"Grabe, Thirds! It still looks the same ah." Bea said as her eyes roamed around the former's condo.

"Siyempre, a lot of memories happened here. I didn't want to change the place kasi I wanted the place to feel like how it was years ago when I first got this." Thirdy replied as he rummaged through his kitchen and got 2 glasses of water.

"Ohhh true though. Dami din nating memories dito with the tropa eh."

Thirdy went to his couch and handed Bea the glass of water before settling down. Bea mouthed a small thank you and took the glass. They both drank and settled the glasses on the small table in front of them.

"So... How are you, Thirds? Hmm. We never got to update each other on our lives these past few months eh."

"Okay naman so far, I'm doing what I love and its honestly such a wonderful feeling." Thirdy answered Bea with a small smile.

Bea just nodded, "Uhm.. How about you and Julia? Are you still together ba?"

Thirdy shook his head, "Uhh, no actually. We also broke up a month ago eh."

"Really ba? What happened? To think you guys were going strong since senior year."

Thirdy just looked up and sighed, "Wala eh.. It didn't work out anymore. It was a mutual decision naman, Bei. Pero hindi ko naman sasabihing hindi masakit. I loved her naman talaga, but sobrang dalas na kasi ng away namin like in a week we'd argue or fight 3 times. And then she'd deliberately do things to anger me. And then one day she just told me na we should stop our relationship na kasi she's tired, and that she knows I am too."

Bea hugged Thirdy when she felt how sad he was," I'm sorry, Thirds.."

They were like that for a moment and then suddenly the front door opened, "We're hereee!! Bea!! Thirds!! Asan na kayoooOooo... Oh... " was what Anton said.

"Hoy, sabi ko nga wag mo muna sunggaban si Bea eh!"

"Ravena, what are you doing to our Beibei?!"

"Hoy de Leon, mamaya na yan!"

Biglaan namang kumalas sa pagkakayakap ang dalawa.

"It's not what you guys think!!!" sabay nilang sabi.

"Cute, sabay pa talaga sila." Sabi ni Ice.

They just shook their heads.

"Anyway, inuman na ulit!!!" Sabi naman ni Maddie at tumayo na si Thirdy, "Ready lang ako ng mga baso, Bei. Make yourself comfortable ah." Bea just nodded at sumandal sa couch.

"Hoy ano yung kanina ha?" Agad namang tanong ni Maki kay Bea pagkaupo nito sa couch.

"Ano ba, I just hugged kasi he told me about Julia and him. They broke up also last month pala.." Bea explained to their friends.

"Ay talaga ba? Omg eto na ata yung right time!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Right time? For what naman, Madzilla?" Bea asked confused.

"Duh, right time for you and Thirdy, Bei. It's like fate is finally on our side this time. ThirBea is finally going to happen." Cel said and looked at Maddie for confirmation to which the latter just happily nodded.

"Tama si Cel, Bei.. I swear to my guns na by the end of this sesh, kayo na ni Thirds." Maddie said.

Natawa lang si Maki, "We're counting on you, Mads!" at nag high five sila.

Napailing nalang si Bea, "Ewan ko sainyo. Where na ba ang drinks? I wanna drink naaaa."

"Eto na po, Miss!!" and then they started to drink again.

-

At around 3am, they started to play spin the bottle with the usual truth or dare. Thirdy and Bea were kind of nervous kasi alam nilang sila na naman ang puntirya ng barkada.

Natapos na ang ilang spins and as if the gods were in favor of Maddie, napunta pa talaga ang spin niya kay Bea.

"Finally!!!" Tili nito at napailing nalang si Bea.

"Haynako lets get this over with, I pick truth."

"Ano bayan BDL, dapat dare!!! Daring ka naman eh specially with your dress tonight... Hahahaha!" Maki said at tumawa. ' _Lasing na nga to.'_ Bea thought.

"Shhh. Walang basagan ng trip okay?"

"Okay sige, since nag truth ka.. Answer honestly ah?" Maddie asked to which Bea just rolled her eyes, "Duh, thats why I picked truth."

"Okay, so may chance ba na maging kayo ni Thirdy now? Considering we're all done with studying and are professionals now." Maddie asked seriously na para bang nagcause ng seriousness sa paligid. Napalunok naman si Bea, naisip niya rin ito. Pero magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang wala. Because she knows in her heart that no matter what happens, Thirdy and her would always have a chance.

"Uhm.. You guys know naman na even before pa there's a chance na talaga eh.. But okay, yes, mas malaki na ang chance now." Bea said quietly and then covered her face with her hands.

"AYUUUUN SHOOT YOUR SHOT."

"RAVENAAA FOR THREEEE!!!"

Biglaang umingay yung unit sa kilig at namumula naman si Bea. Hindi nito matingnan si Thirdy kasi nahihiya siya.

"Nako nako, mukhang may ganap na dito bago sumikat ang araw!"

Napailing nalang si Bea, "Hayyy tantanan nyo na ako!! I'm gonna spin the bottle na."

After magspin ni Bea ay naturo naman si Anton. "Dare ako siyempre."

"Inumin mo lahat ng natitira kong shot." Bea said then smirked.

Tumawa naman ang lahat.

"Nakoooo. Para siguro hindi ko kayo madare ano! Pero g lang, akin na lahat ng shots mo." Sabi niya then ininom ang curreny shot ni Bea, "Para rin sober ka pag nag heart to heart talk kayo ni Thirds mamaya." Binatukan naman ni Thirdy si Anton, "Dami mo talagang alam."

"Aray! Nako pag ikaw talaga tong matuturo ng bottle.. Sinasabi ko sayo." sabi ni Anton ag inikot na ang bottle.

And yes, the gods were definitely on their side kasi napunta kay Thirdy.

Nagsitawanan ang lahat, "Okay, para maiba, dare din ako. Hoy wag yung kalokohan Anton ha."

"Nako paps. Dare ko lang naman to..."

"Naknampucha ano? Pasuspense ka pa eh." Sabi ni Thirdy na napatawa ang lahat.

"Okay okay, 5 seconds kayo ni Bea. Kung magkaibigan lang, wala namang malisya yan diba?" sabi ni Anton.

Napahiyaw naman ang mga kasama at sabay sabay na nagsabing 5 seconds!!!

"Eh.." Napakamot ng ulo si Thirdy at tiningnan lang si Bea. "Di niyo naman mapipilit yung dare kung hindi gusto ni Bea."

"Oh Bei, is it okay with you daw ba?" Mapang-asar na tanong ni Cel.

"Oo na yan, Bei!!" sabi naman ni Maddie.

"Para we can see if may chance talaga ang ThirBea!" dagdag pa ni Maki.

"I mean yeah.. Its fine." She quietly whispered. Medyo nagulat naman ang mga kasama nila.

They were all expecting Bea not to agree with this, even Bea herself expected to disagree but okay, she has alcohol to blame kasi it made her inhibitions disappear. And kanina niya pa tinitingnan lips ni Thirdy..

"OHHH AYUN NA MVP. MAY CONSENT NA NI BEADEL!" sabi ni Van at tinulak si Thirdy.

Pinatayo naman ni Gian si Thirdy, "Hoy pagong ayan na oh!"

Napakamot naman si Thirdy ng ulo at lumapit na kay Bea then he whispered, "Hey, okay lang ba talaga? Baka kasi pagsisihan mo."

"Oo nga.. No problem, Thirds. Para matahimik na din sila. If we do this, wala na silang ibang madedare honestly.."

Thirdy was still skeptical, "Yes but–" before he could even reply Bea pulled him and then he felt her soft lips on his.

He was shocked at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back immediately. Naghiyawan naman ang mga kasama nila, "Grabe iba din si BDL!!!"

Her lips on his was heaven, kissing Bea felt different. Not in a bad way of course, but it felt so much better than anything he ever felt before.

They were kissing passionately, scratch that, it already seemed like they were making out because the kiss included a fight for dominance between their tongues to which, of course, Thirdy won.

It seemed like forever but their friends were counting down, and when it went to 0 they disconnected their lips from one another and breathed heavily. They slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other for a few seconds then Bea moved away first and started to blush. Thirdy was still stunned but he was smiling nonetheless. He still couldn't believe what happened, and of course he's still processing the fact that Bea kissed him first. YUNG LONG TIME CRUSH NIYA AT POSSIBLY THE GREATEST ALMOST, KISSED HIM FIRST!!! He was still on cloud 9 but was broughg back fo reality when he heard the rowdiness of their friends.

"What a freaking show, you guys!" Kat said and clapped her hands.

"Puta, my ship is finally sailing!!!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Tangina, bro. Iba din tong si BDL. Ikaw yung sinabihan kong wag siyang sunggaban dapat pala siya yung sinabihan kong wag kang sunggaban!" sabi ni Anton at tumawa ang lahat.

"Haynakooo. Proceed na, Thirdy!! Spin na the bottle." Bea said without looking at Thirdy, halatang pulang pula at nahihiya na.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy at uminom ng shot niya.

-

It was at 5am that they finally decided to call it a night. Nagpaalam na ang ibang girls at boys na uuwi na sila pero they decided na si Bea dito nalang sa condo ni Thirdy magstay since siya lang yung babaeng may dalang sasakyan pero wala namang maghahatid kasi walang sober na driver. 

"Sus, gusto niyo lang talaga dito patulugin yan. Wag kayong ano." Sabi ni Thirdy.

"Ulol paps, basta ha. Pakasal muna bago anak." Sabi ni Anton na palabas na sa unit ni Thirdy.

"Thirds, use protection please.." a very drunk Cel said na kasama si Maki.

"Ugh, ang dudumi ng utak niyo! Wala akong gagawin kay Bea, okay? Not until we're both sober.. JOKE LANG." sabi ni Thirdy at tumawa

"Ay so may balak talaga si good friend!" sabi naman ni SJ.

"Jusko. Iwan na natin yan sila, para naman maging sila na talaga!" sabi ni Maddie at nagpaalam na.

"Hoy, ingat kayo!!!" sigaw ni Bea mula sa couch.

"Oo, Bei. Ingat ka rin sa kasama mong pagong, wala munang Ravena the fourth ha!!" sabi naman ni Maki at tumawa.

"O siya, bye. Ingat kayo. Text us when you get home ah." sabi ni Thirdy at nang lumabas na sila ay sinarado na nya ang pinto at nilock.

Bumalik siya sa couch at nakita si Bea na nakatulala.

"Huy." sabi nya at umupo sa couch.

"A-Ah. Yeah?"

"May spare clothes ako dyan, yung binigay mong shirsey na de leon sakin dati andyan, yun nalang gamitin mo and wear my boxer shorts din don. Magbihis ka na, Beatriz." sabi ni Thirdy at ginulo ang buhok ni Bea.

She just nodded, "Grabe ha, crush mo talaga ako. Even my shirsey from eons ago is still with you." then she chuckled.

"Alam mo naman na crush talaga kita ever since eh." he said and looked at her adoringly.

"God.. You look like a lovestruck teenager. Magbibihis muna ako! Hahahaha." she said then left to change.

-

After changing, bumalik na si Bea sa couch.

"Hey, dito nalang ako sa couch magsleep." she told Thirdy who was doing something with his phone.

"Ha? No. You get the bed. I'll sleep here." He said with finality.

"Uhm.. Thirds nakakahiya.."

"at ngayon ka pa talaga mahihiya? You sleep here naman before in my bed ah." He said.

"Ehhh kasi naman. We didn't kiss pa non.."

"Hm? Whats the difference if we kissed now na ba?"

"Uhm.. Wala lang.."

"Hindi yon wala lang, what is it Bei?"

"Okay okay.. Kasi before we used to sleep in the same bed without any problem kasi nga.. We're just friends diba and we haven't done anything na hindi pang friends lang. But now kasi, we kissed na and I think that crossed the friends line.. Ugh anyway i know you get it naman.. Why am i even explaining?"

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy and made Bea face him, "Okay, correct me if i'm very much assuming ha. But are you saying na naiilang ka because of our 5 seconds kanina?"

Bea was mum for a moment but slowly nodded her head.

"Bei, we're both grown adults naman. If you want to forget about it then just tell me para no awkwardness between us, okay? Being awkward with you is the last thing I want right now specially because–"

Biglang napatigil si Thirdy. He was suddenly unsure if his next words were appropriate for this situation.

"What is it, Thirds?"

He looked at Bea and thought, _'To hell with it, it's now or never.'_

"Because I want us to.. finally work out. I want to give us another chance because I think it's finally His way of telling us na maybe we're meant to be together? That maybe this time right now is finally for us... But of course if it's also what you think, Bei. No matter what your decision is now, I'll respect it. Walang maiiba sa friendship natin." He said. There, he finally dropped the bomb.

Bea was speechless. Thirdy's words suddenly dawned on her, maybe.. just maybe. This is now their time? And that everything that happend has been led to this? It suddenly made sense. Their exes broke up with them a month ago, almost at the same time. They suddenly met without any sort of communication and then all the events that happened.

She couldn't help but smile. He got busted by her 2 times already and yet, he's now back again to charm her for the 3rd time.

And they said, the third time's the charm. Just like his name, Thirdy.

She hugged him.

"Thirdy, I believe it's His time. And He gave us, finally, the right timing."

Thirdy hugged her back.

After a while, they broke the hug and looked at each other, "Let's give our feelings for each other the chance it deserves, Thirds."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

And just like that, Thirdy and Bea found themselves with the love they deprived themselves since time immemorial.

Nevertheless, everything is now in its right place.

**_~_ ** **_FIN_ ** **_~_ **

..

.....

........

"Oh ano? Kamusta?" tanong ni Maddie kay Anton.

"Gago, nabigyan na nila ng chance yung isat isa!!!" sagot naman ni Anton sa katabi.

Actually, kaya nila naririnig ang pinaguusapan ng dalawa ay dahil iniwan ni Anton ang extrang cellphone nya sa may table at tinawagan at inaccept ang call even before sila umalis ng condo ni Thirdy.

"Ah puta. Finally!!! Ilang taon din tayong nagtiis sa love story nila." sabi ni Maddie.

"Totoo. Buti kamo tagumpay ang oplan thirbea layag tonight."

Napabuntong hininga silang dalawa.

"Osya hatid mo na ko langgam inaantok na ko."

"Aba ayos ka ah. Okay madam."

Bago pa man ioff ni Anton yung call ay narinig na magsalita si Thirdy, "Bei kaninong phone to?"

"Ha? I don't know?"

"Hala may naka on na call!"

"gAGO SINO TO?"

Napatawa si Anton at agad na niloudspeaker. "Congrats, Thirds!!!"

"HOY ANTON SIRAULO KA. NAKIKINIG KA SA PINAGUUSAPAN NAMIN NO?!"

"Kalalaking tao, you are so chismoso Anton!" sabi naman ni Bea.

"Nako. We love you. Pasalamat kayo samin ni Maddie at finally nabigyan ng chance ang pagmamahalan nyo!" sabi naman ni Anton at sinenyasan si Maddie na magdagdag ng paalam.

"Osya enjoy the rest of the day. Again, protection is the key if you're not yet ready!!!" at humagalpak ng tawa ang dalawa.

"TANGI—"

Bago paman matapos ni Thirdy ang sasabihin ay pinatay na ni Anton ang tawag.

Napatingin si Anton at Maddie sa isa't isa at tumawa. _'Hay, buti naman at sila na.'_

-

 **Omggg. Here's part 2, guys!!! I hope you enjoyed it. First time ko magsulat ng one shot na 2 parts. Sorry if napahaba!!! Comments are much appreciated.** 🦋 **Will be updating a new oneshot soon!! May mga prompts na rin akong naisip haha** 😜 **anyway thank you for reading. Reminder that this is a work of fiction.** 😋

**Reach me:**  
**twt: @floofybeadel**


	2. Comfort

**Fluffy oneshot lang. Votes and comments are much appreciated.** 💙

-

"Oh? Baba?" Bea said as she opened the door of her condo unit.

In front of her was a gloomy looking Thirdy Ravena. Her boyfriend of 2 years. She was shocked to find him in front of her, hindi naman kasi ito nagmessage o tumawag para sabihing pupunta ito sa unit niya.

He didn't say anything but went on to hug her.

"What's wrong, baba?" She asked him as she hugged him back tightly.

"I'm a mess, baba..." He said slowly and buried his face on Bea's neck.

Bea patted her boyfriend's head at kumalas sa yakap, "Come on.. get inside and I'll prepare some hot choco for you.." She said and smiled at him then led him inside.

"Wait here for a while, baba ah.. I'll just prepare sa kitchen then I'll come back agad." She said before leaving him on her couch.

Thirdy just sighed. He looked around her girlfriend's pad, this has always been his favorite go-to place ever since Bea and him became official 2 years ago. Napangiti ito nang maalala ang pagiging official nilang dalawa.

He wasn't able to message her this morning because he woke up late, may training pa naman siya at pagkadating niya doon ay 2 hours late siya kaya nadagdagan ang laps niya. After those additional laps, e wala pa siya sa kondisyon at palya ang mga dunks at shoots niya. Kaya ilang beses din siyang nasigawan ng kanyang coach.

After a while, bumalik na si Bea na may dalang dalawang baso ng hot choco.

She handed him his hot choco and settled down on the couch beside Thirdy.

"Okay, baba.. You can kwento now." Bea said and sipped on her own drink.

Thirdy sighed for the nth time that day and sipped on his drink before deciding to speak, "I don't know, baba.. I feel like pabigat ako sa team? Today I woke up late and dahil don napatagal yung training, I was given extra laps as a consequence. Tapos my shooting and dunks were sablay pa.. Grabe, baba." Thirdy said with obvious sadness emanating from him.

Bea just looked at him before she decided to go near him and hug him.

She loves this side of him; the side he rarely shows to others but shows to her without any hesitations. You see, Thirdy rarely opens up about his feelings save for his family, closest friends and Bea. However, it was in Bea where he found the most comfort in. Even before when they weren't together pa, back when they were still good friends.

Thirdy just hugged her back tightly, burying his face once again on Bea's neck and slowly but deeply inhaling her scent.

Before Bea could speak, Thirdy maneuvered Bea to sit on top of him, a position he was always fond of.

Bea was surprised for a moment but let him be, ' _If he finds more comfort in this, I don't really mind..'_

The woman currently sitting on Thirdy's lap pulled away slightly and held his face with both her hands and gazed deeply into his eyes, "Baba.." she started.

"Please please don't think less about yourself. I believe in you; a lot of us do. We believe that you are someone great and that you can do and achieve greater things. What happened today were only parts of the process you must go through in order to achieve your greatest goal. Today was just a bad day, baba.. it's not going to be a bad life.."

She said it with so much sincerity as she looked at him in the eyes, she smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you, baba. Kahit gaano mo pa ka feel that you are a failure, in my eyes, you are the most successful, loved, by me yan okay, and wonderful person." She added and giggled slightly.

For the first time today, Thirdy smiled. Smiled with genuine happiness. Oh, the wonders this woman in front of him could do. Just a few words of encouragement and here he is, no trace of any sadness on his physique.

"Haaay. I don't know what I'll do if you aren't with me right now, baba. When everything in the world is against me, I am grateful to Him for being there and for giving me you." He said and held his girlfriend's face and gave her a few short kisses.

"I also love how competitive you are with loving me." He said at pinisil ang ilong ng babae. Beatriz pouted, "Ayaw mo ba non?"

"Hey hey! Wala akong sinabing ayaw ko, baba.. in fact, hearing you and knowing that you want to love me most is music to my ears.." Sabi ni Thirdy and nilapit ang ilong niya sa ilong ni Bea.

"So cheesy, Ferdinand." Sabi naman ni Bea and gave him another peck on the lips.

Bea was about to give him another peck when Thirdy decided to heat things up a little, binigyan niya ito ng isang mariing halik.

Bea was a bit surprised but responded with as much fervor nonetheless. Bea opened her mouth to give entrance to Thirdy's probing tongue and they fought for dominance.

Thirdy's hands were currently at the woman's back, rubbing circles whereas Bea's hands were wrapped securely around his neck. They continued their makeout session for a while before pulling away from each other to take a breather.

"Baba.." mahinang sabi ni Thirdy. Magkadikit pa rin ang noo nilang dalawa.

Beatriz hummed as a response before looking at Thirdy. He looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong, baba?" She asked her boyfriend with worry.

Hindi ito sumagot pero when Bea felt something hard poking her behind, that's when she realized kung bakit uncomfortable ang boyfriend niya.

Namula sya at pinalo ng mahina si Thirdy, "Nako, baba! We just kissed lang and you're sporting a boner na?"

"You can't blame me, baba.. we haven't done it since last week."

"That was only last week! Grabe." She said in disbelief.

Thirdy nuzzled his face on her neck again, "Baba.. please.."

Beatriz sighed in defeat, well, namiss din niya naman ito at ngayon lang ulit sila nagkatime na sila lang dalawa. The past few days kasi nagsasama sila but it's either they're with their parents or andyan ang mga kaibigan nila.

It's not a secret that Thirdy and Bea do the deed, but recently lang nila ito ginawa. Bea, as mentioned by Thirdy before, is very conservative at kung hindi sila umabot ng almost 2 years ay hindi pa siguro nila ito gagawin. It was during their 18th month together na hindi na nakapagpigil si Bea at naisuko na nito ang bataan.

"Alright, baba.. be gentle lang ah may training ako whole day tomorrow.." she said shyly at namula. Thirdy couldn't help but smile and kiss his girlfriend, "Hanggang ngayon, baba, you're still shy? Nako, may isang week nga na almost everyday tayo nag—" before Thirdy could even finish what he's saying, tinakpan ni Bea ang bunganga nito dahil sa kahihiyan. "Shut up, Ferdinand.. nako hindi ka talaga makakascore sakin tonight." Pagbabanta ni Bea.

"Joke nga lang, baba! Tara naaa." Thirdy said at binuhat si Bea. "H-Hey, baka mahulog ako!!"

"As if I'll let you fall, baba. I'll always be there to catch you." He said and winked at her before rushing towards his girlfriend's room.

Hmm. Let's just say, Bea had a hard time training in the morning.

**_~ FIN ~_ **

..

....

........

"Oh, bat ka nahihirapan maglakad? Napilay ka ba, Isabel?" Tanong ni Maddie na kasalukuyang kasabay si Bea maglakad papunta sa shower room.

"Hindi masakit lang paa ko." Bea reasoned out.

"Nako, you had good sex last night no, Beatriz?" Pang-aasar ni Kat.

She just glared at her. "Shut up, Kat."

Maddie and Kat laughed at her. "I told you, Bei. Do the deed during off days natin sa training. Ikaw kasi mahihirapan eh." Sabi naman ni Maddie.

Bea just shook her head, "Ang baboy niyo. Wag na nga natin itopic 'yung sex life ko."

Nagkibit-balikat naman ang dalawa, "Basta sinabihan ka namin. I-schedule niyo kasi na every Monday and Thursday." Pang-aasar pa ni Maddie.

"Or better yet, use salonpass.." Kat added with a teasing tone.

"Ughhh shut up, you two!"

And they just laughed at their friend.

-

 **HAHAHAHA. I hope you liked this one!!! Marami pa talaga akong prompts. Nakakatuwa rin kasi isulat.** 🤪 **I'll try my best to add some extra scenes at the end palagi. Hehe! Ciao!** 🥰

**Reach me:**  
**twt: @floofybeadel**


	3. Nunya

**Inspired by Kehlani's song of the same name!! Listen to the song muna para may background kayo tungkol saan 'to.** 🤪

-

_Why you asking 'bout XYZ?_   
_Why you worried 'bout who was fucking me?_   
_Who's used to ride in my SUV?_   
_It's none of your, none of your, none of your biz_

_Calling my girls to check where I been_   
_If you needed to know I'd drop a pin_   
_Keepin' to yourself really ain't a sin_   
_But you can't, you can't let me live_

_You put on a show_   
_'Cause you don't want the world to know_   
_That you lost the girl who got it on her own_   
_It'd be good for you to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Ain't nunya business (Nunya)_   
_Ain't nunya business (Nunya)_   
_To know who I'm with_   
_Oh nah, none of my shit_

-

Thirdy and Bea were in a relationship.

Take note, were. Past tense.

Why? Because Thirdy broke up with the woman a little after their third year together.

What broke her heart the most? He proved the things being said about him right even when she defended him against all odds. Against all the hate, the bash and certainly against her friends.

Bea was currently lying down on her bed, listening to her spotify playlist all the while still thinking about her and Thirdy's breakup a few weeks ago.

She sighed. Saan nga ba sila nagkamali? Saan siya nagkamali?

Sumagi na rin sa isip niya na baka nga, napagod na rin ito sa kanya. Ilang taon niya din ito pinaghintay bago naging sila, she has done a lot of mistakes and she hurt him more than she could count.

But..

Were those faults really enough?

Did she really deserve the pain she is currently experiencing? For one, she will never know the answer to that. She's been praying to Him for some sort of answer but to no avail. Her friends have been telling her only time can heal and tell her that she's okay at yun nalang din ang pinanghahawakan niya.

What really confuses her is the fact that Thirdy is still there. He still messages her, to which she stopped replying mind you because according to Cel _, 'Stop being martyr, Isabel. He broke up with you, why is he still acting a like a protective boyfriend?'_

Protective boyfriend, according to her bffl, because the guy literally shoos away anyone who tries their luck with Bea. First of all, after they broke up, Bea decided to go to Early Night for some inuman sesh with Maddie, Deanna and Kat and was talking to some guys when Thirdy arrived all of a sudden and dragged her out of Early Night.

Nagkasagutan sila that night after Thirdy drove her to her house. To which she left Thirdy in the driveway to think about the points she told him because first of all, it's already none of his business to meddle with whatever she's doing with her life. They're not even friends yet, again.

Bea's phone suddenly chimed, as she received a message from her groupchat with Maki and Cel.

\-   
**_B3_** 🤩

 **Maki**  
Bei, Walrus Katip now na!!!

 **Beatriz**  
What? Super biglaan naman?

 **Cel**  
Bilis na, we'll be there in a few.

 **Maki**  
And yes, we're on our way 🤫

 **Beatriz**  
Wow, at magkasama pa talaga   
kayong dalawa?

 **Maki**  
Yes, Cel's driving. Get ready!

 **Beatriz**  
As if i can say no to this sudden  
turn of events with you two no?

 **Maki**  
Yup love u too! 🥺  
-

She just sighed, wala naman sigurong mawawala if magiinuman sila ngayon? She's just hoping Thirdy won't come barging in and dragging her ass out of the place again.

She decided to stand up and rummage through her closet to find something decent to wear for the sudden nightout. She opted for a white halter cropped top and paired it with her black high waisted shorts. She put on some powder and lipbalm and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She got a random body bag and wore her converse sneakers.

Maya maya ay may kumatok sa kwarto nya, "Maam Bea, andyan po ang mga kaibigan niyo sa baba."

"Okay manang, pakisabi po na bababa na po ako." She said and with one last look in the mirror of her room, she went out but before she went down to meet Maki and Cel, kumatok muna sa siya sa kwarto ng parents nya.

She heard her mom say come in and she opened the door and found her parents watching tv.

"Mom, Dad, Walrus Katip lang kami nina Maki and Cel." Pagpapaalam niya.

Her parents looked at her with worry, "Isabel, if this is to forget about Thir—"

"Mom, this is not about him. Maki and Cel literally wants to just hang out.."

Elmer and Det looked at each other, "Alright. Just don't drink too much and get back here for sunrise." Elmer told her daughter.

Bea smiled and went to her parents and hugged them, "Thanks! I love you both." She said and kissed their cheeks and went outside of their room.

She descended the stairs at nagpaalam sa kasambahay na wag lang ilock yung gate kasi papasok pa siya mamaya.

When she got out of the house, she immediately saw Cel's car at pumasok na.

"Ang random niyo talaga." Agad niyang sabi pagkasakay niya sa sasakyan.

"Wala man lang hello, Isabel?" Maki taunted na natatawa.

"Let go of your worries tonight, Bei. Matagal ka na atang hindi nagwalwal." Cel said seriously as she started to drive.

Bea just looked out the window, "Yeah, whatever."

-

They arrived at Walrus a little over 10:30pm and they started ordering their drinks.

They were starting to get tipsy na and for a while, Bea literally forgot her worries tonight.

"Bei, come on. Stand up and let's dance!" Maki said pulling Bea up, napatawa nalang ito at tumayo na.

Sumasayaw na si Bea sa dancefloor and of course, dahil nga tipsy na ito ay wala na siyang pake kung sino man ang kasayaw niya.

Nahiwalay na siya kina Cel at Maki and is now dancing with some random stranger. Bea has always been know to be a little bit wild, pero of course kay Thirdy lang naman siya ganon. And sometimes, with her friends babae man o lalaki. Ngayon lang siya naging provocative sa isang taong hindi niya kilala, at lalaki pa.

They were dancing for a while now at nakahawak na ang lalaki sa bewang ni Bea. She doesn't mind, she really doesn't want to think about anything now.

Medyo nagulat siya nung pumulupot na sa bewang niya ang kamay ng lalaki at sinandal ang noo nito sa noo niya rin.

The stranger smiled, mukhang mabait naman ito at gwapo pa. Matangkad din, sabi niya ata kanina ang pangalan niya ay Donny? Hindi na rin maalala ni Bea.

The guy kissed him, much to her surprise and shockingly, Bea didn't push him away but even responded to the kiss.

 _'Fuck thinking.'_ She thought before they started to make out in the middle of the dance floor.

-

Maki and Cel were currently on their table.

"Hoy, nakita mo ba si Bea? Nawala nalang bigla." Tanong ni Maki sa isang tipsy na Cel.

Napatingin naman si Cel, "Ha? No, I haven't. I thought she was following us nga eh."

Tumitingin tingin si Maki sa dance floor nang makita niyang nasa may gilid banda si Bea at may kahalikan. Napabuga ito sa iniinom niya.

"What the fuck! She's making out with someone oh!" Maki said, shock evident in her voice.

Before she could turn towards Cel, her phone rang.

It was Thirdy. Napailing na lang siya pero sinagot pa rin.

"What?" She answered the call.

("Kasama niyo ba si Bea?")

"Ano naman kung oo?"

("San kayo?")

"Hay nako, Thirdy. Ano namang gagawin mo if I tell you where we are?"

("Just answer, Maks. Nagaalala ako.")

"Are you saying na hindi namin siya maalagaan?"

("Maki, you know perfectly well that's not what I mean.")

Before Maki could answer, nagsalita naman si Cel sa gilid nito, "Maks!!! Kanina pa yan si Bei nakikipagmakeout with the guy!!!" Bigla naman siyang pinandilatan ng mata ni Maki.

("What? She's making out with someone?!")

"Again, Thirdy, ano naman sayo? Remind ko lang ha, nakipagbreak ka na sa bestfriend namin. It's none of your business na kung ano man ang gagawin niya."

("I'm just worried, Maks.")

"Whatever. Let her go na, Thirds. Kami rin nasasaktan para kay Bea." And before Thirdy could answer, binaba na ni Maki ang call.

"Hay, ewan ko ba dito kay Thirdy. Ang gulo!" Maki said and sipped her drink.

"Sinabi mo pa. He broke up with Bei pero kung makaasta, he's still her boyfriend." Cel said and sighed.

-

The guy and Bea were still making out before someone grabbed her hand.

'Please.. not again.'

They pulled away from each other and she saw, once again, a fuming mad Thirdy Ravena.

"Bro, kunin ko lang girlfriend ko." He said seriously.

"Anong girlfriend, pare? She's single according to her." The Donny guy swiftly replied.

"Thirdy ano ba! Let go!" Bea said and tried to get her hand away from Thirdy's grip but to no avail, it only made his grip tighter.

The other guy held Bea's other hand and tried to pull her away from Thirdy, "Pare, see? Bitawan mo na siya."

Thirdy looked at Bea then at the guy, "Wala kang alam, wag kang makialam."

"Thirdy, just stop!"

When Bea saw how Thirdy's jaw clenched and how his fist formed to throw a punch, lumaki ang mata ni Bea at binawi ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Donny.

"Dons, I'm sorry. Kausapin ko lang." she said and pulled Thirdy away with all her might palabas ng Walrus. A fistfight is the last thing in her mind na mangyari sa loob.

Nang makalabas na sila ay binitawan na nito ang kamay ni Thirdy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bea said exasperatedly, she's honestly so done with him at this point.

"Tangina Bea, hinihipo ka na't lahat lahat? Ako pa yung may kasalanan dito?"

Bea looked at him disapprovingly, "Tangina ka rin. Ano naman sayo kung hinihipo niya ako? Ano naman sayo kung naghahalikan kami? What's wrong with that? I'm single, Thirdy, I would just like to remind you. And I'm perfectly fine and aware of what I'm doing."

Thirdy sighed, "I just can't take it when other guys do that to you."

"At bakit? Just because you were my first in almost everything romantically doesn't mean hindi ko na pwedeng gawin 'yon sa iba. News flash, Thirds. You broke up with me. Kaya wala ka nang karapatan para pagsalitaan ako ng ganyan. Be protective of what's yours and as far as I remember, I'm not yours anymore because you chose Julia over me." Bea said.

Yes, yung 3 years na pinaghirapan nilang buuin, nasira lang dahil mas pinili ni Thirdy makasama si Julia. He chose Julia over Bea. A thing Bea never thought Thirdy would do, even their friends hindi makapaniwala.

"Bei.." Thirdy slowly said.

A tear fell from Bea's eye, "Let go of me, Thirds. Please."

"I can't, Bei." Thirdy said na papalapit kay Bea.

"You can, Thirdy. Stop being selfish. Hindi pwedeng dalawa kami ni Julia sa buhay mo. It's always one way or the other." Bea said at pinunasan ang luha.

"But whatever you choose, know that hindi na ako makikialam. I'm over you, Thirdy. Tapos na akong magmakaawa just for you to stay, and you chose to go."

Lumapit si Bea kay Thirdy at niyakap ito. "I will always love you, Thirds. Always, in all ways. But this time I'm going to choose myself, I refuse to get hurt over and over again. For once, I'll choose myself and not you. Kaya sana maintindihan mo and finally, let me go." Bea finished and pulled away from the hug.

"Bei..."

"Wag mo na akong sundan, go home. It's Julia's birthday tomorrow." She smiled.

"Goodbye, Thirdy." And she left him standing there, with regret evident in his eyes.

**_ ~ FIN ~ _ **

**-**

**No extra scenes for this!! Medyo sad kasi so wala na akong maisip. HAHAHA. Sorry!** 🥺✌️ **Let's hurt ourselves din minsan. Chour. HAHAHA.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the votes and some comments! They make me feel as if I'm doing something good.** 🤧 **Love love! Will update soon ulit. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🥰


	4. Off the Calendar #1

**Happy 500 reads to 4EVER!!** 🥺🥰 ****

 **Anyway, this is an AU inspired by one of** **[_isabellitaaa](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_isabellitaaa)** **'s prompts on twitter** 👀

-

"Thirdy, anak, mag-ttrenta ka na, wala ka pa ba talagang balak magasawa?" Tanong ng nanay ni Thirdy na si Mozzy.

Napabuntong hininga nalang ito. Ilang beses na ba siya tinanong ng nanay niya kung kailan siya magaasawa? Malamang araw-araw mula nung 29th birthday niya.

Pano ba naman, his younger sister and the youngest sibling among the three children of Bong and Mozzy is tying the knot, already. They're currently in one of the shops of the designers Dani hired for her wedding.

Ayun na nga, mauunahan pa siya ng nakababatang kapatid ikasal. At mukhang hindi ito matanggap ng kanyang ina.

"Ma.. pinagusapan na natin 'to." He started slowly as he took a seat beside his mother, kakatapos lang nilang sukatan at magbrowse ng designs for their looks on Dani's wedding day.

Hinawakan ni Mozzy ang kamay ng pangalawang anak niya, "I know, anak. Pero I'm just worried. You're getting at that age and you still haven't settled down. Pasalamat nalang ako at hindi ka babaero pero alam mo yun? I wanna see you settle down before you reach 30 sana."

Napatingin nalang si Thirdy sa ina. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya mag-asawa. Wala palang talagang dumadating na babae sa buhay niya na masasabi niyang 'Tangina, eto na yon.'. Eh kung dumating na 'yon? Aba siyempre kasal na 'to ngayon at may basketball team na sa dami ng magiging anak.

"Ma naman.. as much as I want to settle down, wala pa talaga ma eh. Kung dadating naman yung babaeng yun, papakasalan ko naman agad." He reasoned out. His mom is not that particular with the girls he's been with. He had his fair share of girlfriends na rin naman in the past, specially way back in college when he was still playing in the UAAP.

His most recent ex, and by recent it means a year ago, was Julia Casal. She was bubbly, cute and sweet. Matagal din sila, they met during college and lasted up until last year. However, his family wasn't very fond of her. Something he never probed but it still puzzled the heck out of him. Mabait naman kasi ito pero sadyang ayaw lang talaga ng pamilya niya rito. But of course, his parents and siblings were always civil with her. When they broke up a year ago, Dani was the first one to say 'congrats, kuya! finally, hindi na kayo.'

Until now, hindi niya pa rin alam kung bakit ganoon ang naging reaksyon ng nakababata niyang kapatid.

Both Thirdy and Julia didn't end on a bad note, they're still friends with each other until now. The reason of their breakup back then was due to their differences, mas lumalala kasi ang mga away nila at naramdaman nilang hindi na sila naggrow sa relationship nila. As they chose to salvage their friendship, they decided to just break up bago pa mas masira ang pagkakaibigan nila. Now, she's also happily married. Kinasal ito 3 months ago and he was invited also. No hard feelings naman, and it's obvious he already moved on from her.

Back to the present, Mozzy just smiled. "I'm praying everyday for you to find your own Alyssa like your brother, Thirds. 'Yung lahat tayo e napapasaya niya sa bahay."

"Yes, ma.. I'm hoping to find her soon, too."

-

"Bei, how old are you na nga?" Kat asked one of her best friends who is currently with her in Starbucks. They decided to tambay muna and drink coffee since Bea accompanied Kat to her OB because Bacon had something important to attend to. Since minsan lang din naman si Bea sa Pilipinas, sinamahan niya na rin.

Isabel Beatriz, or as many people know her, Bea, is currently sipping her hot coffee. She looked puzzled at her friend's sudden query but answered nonetheless. "29? Duh. What the hell, Kitty? Are you even my friend, how come you don't know how old I am? I'm hurt." She said dramatically and fake cried.

Tumawa lamang ang kaibigan nya at umiling, "Stop being dramatic, Bei. Was just asking kasi you're still not married. It'll get harder to have a baby when you get older than 30."

"You know what, papabuntis nalang kaya ako?"

"Hey! Not a good joke.. I'm telling you. Being pregnant with a husband makes the journey easier."

"Eh pano ba? I haven't met any guy who's definitely gonna love me for me. Not the Bea they see on the runway and photos." She huffed annoyingly and drank from her drink again.

Bea's problem isn't about not having any suitor or men. Her problem is not finding anyone who's genuinely interested in her. Being a supermodel, she's constantly surrounded by different people, and she's definitely surrounded by assholes who want nothing but the hype she brings with her.

She's not your typical supermodel, she's THE Bea de Leon. She's known for her fierceness, her hot body and her beautiful face. What's the cherry on top? Her modeling skills. She can model whatever you give her and that'll sold out in a few minutes. She's been with designers abroad and in the country, but she's more focused on the jobs abroad so she never really thought about settling down, not until she reached 29.

She realized all her barkadas were married, they all have a kid or two with them and she's the only one single. Her last relationship, from 3 years ago, didn't work out because the guy cheated on her. Since then, she never had a boyfriend.

She came back to the Philippines to attend a friend's wedding, another one, she thought. She's always been a guest, either a maid of honor or a bride's maid but she never was once a bride.

"Hay nako. If only I could be cupid, Bei. I know someone out there will definitely love you for who you are."

Bea sighed and leaned on her seat, "Someday, Kitty. Someday."

-

It was finally Dani's wedding day and they all looked dashing.

Thirdy was with his brother Kiefer and they were both in their tux and are outside the church where the wedding was about to take place.

Bea who was with Kat, Maddie, Jules and Ponggay were also outside the church a little bit to the left.

"'Yan yung mga kapatid ni Dani diba?" Bea asked Jules who was to her right.

"Oo, ate Bei. Basketball players ng PBA pero si Kuya Kief nagretire na and nagccoach nalang. Si Thirdy naman naglalaro pa rin, sobrang sikat nga ng kupal na yan eh." Sabi ni Jules which earned a laugh from Maddie. "Kupal talaga, Jules? E naging crush mo 'yan dati eh."

Jules acted na parang nasusuka, "Please, ate Mads. Let's not go back to that phase."

"Ha? Naging crush mo? Alin diyan nga yung Thirdy?" pagtatanong ulit ni Bea.

"The one on the left, Bei." Kat answered.

"Yikes. Hindi naman gwapo, Jules. What got into you?" Bea said while laughing.

Napailing nalang si Jules, "Duh. Mabait naman kasi 'yan. Hindi mo ba kilala' yan ate Bei? Batchmate nyo yan nina ate Mads and Kat ah."

Napaisip ng bahagya si Bea. Well, he might've heard about Thirdy from Dani back when they were in college pero hindi naman sila nagkaroon ng encounter.

"I don't know. Dani probably mentioned about a second brother before but I forgot na eh. Sa inyo lang naman kasi umiikot world ko back in college." Bea said with her typical conyo accent, something she never lost even when she was abroad.

Bea knew Dani when she was a senior, they were very close kahit pa she was older than her. She found her very endearing and cute, a little sister whom she can hang out with because she never had one as she was the youngest of 2. Jules, Dani and Ponggay were the younger ones and the little sisters of the barkada in college while Kat, Maddie, Kim and Bea were the batchies and the ates. Bea didn't have other friends in Ateneo back when she was still there. She never really interacted with a lot of people except for her friend's boyfriends and other friends but she never really got close to them. For her, the smaller her circle, the better.

"Ayan na pala si Gian eh. Mamu! Congrats ah." Maddie said as she saw Gian coming out of his car.

Gian smiled, "Thanks, Mads! Glad you're all here. Especially etong si Bea. Napakahirap hagilapin."

"For you and Danyot, of course I'll make time." She said and went to Gian to give him a hug, "Congrats to the both of you, Gian. Glad you both ended up together, for real."

"Haha! Thanks, Bei. Hopefully, you're next. Naunahan ka pa namin ng baby sis mo."

"Ewan ko sayo. Sige na, go inside and wait na for Dani." She said and Gian bid them a short farewell before he went inside the church.

Currently, they were lining up for the entourage. The barkada were all bride's maids including her. Of course, she would be paired with a groom's man as well, but to humor Dani and her ideas, they never knew who their partners will be.

"Ba't kasi ayaw ni Dani na malaman natin mga partners?" Pagmamaktol ni Bea. Malay ba niya kung sino ito, hindi pa naman siya approachable.

"Just line up, Bei. You'll see naman who's going to stand beside you." Kat softly said and Bea just sighed and went to line up behind Maddie.

The girls lined up first and to kill time, Bea just opened her phone to browse her messages. A lot of which were for PR packages and modeling gigs. She was busy with her phone that she didn't realize somebody was beside her already.

"Hi." Her supposed 'Partner' said. Bea looked up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She just looked at him then continued looking at her phone.

"Wow. Sungit mo naman." The guy said.

Bea rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Hello." She said with sarcasm and then looked at her phone again.

"Miss, respeto naman sa kasal. Wag ka na magcellphone diyan." Sabi ulit nung partner ni Bea.

Bea felt annoyed now, ano ba ang gusto ng lalaking 'to?

"The wedding hasn't even commenced yet. Sino ka ba?" Pagtataray ni Bea sa lalaki.

"I'm Thirdy, and you are?" The guy said and beamed her a smile. He offered her his hand but Bea just looked at it and smiled as well, but a sarcastic one, unfortunately..

"Bea." And then she continued to look at her phone again.

Thirdy sighed at binaba ang kamay. Of all the women na pwede mapartner sa kanya, napunta pa sa kanya ang pinakamasungit na babaeng nakilala niya sa buong buhay niya.

"Kapag minamalas nga naman oh.." he whispered under his breath, careful enough not let the woman beside him hear it. Baka magtaray pa ito lalo.

-

After walking down the aisle, where they were forced to intertwine their arms para mas 'sweet', they were finally away from each other and were seated at opposite rows. Maddie, who was beside Bea, saw how the latter had her eyebrows scrunched.

"Oh, bat di mapinta mukha mo?" Maddie inquired. Halatang wala sa mood ang kaibigan.

"Pano ba naman, I never thought Dani's brother could be so annoying. Nakakainis, he doesn't know when to stop bothering me kanina." Bea said, annoyance evident in her voice.

Maddie chuckled lowly, sanay na siya sa kaibigan. Hindi kasi talaga people person si Bea, she chooses her friends and the people na nakakasalamuha niya. Hindi rin ito basta basta nakikipagkaibigan. Naweweirduhan nga si Maddie kung bakit naging supermodel at sikat 'to kahit sobrang taray. Pero she gotta give credit to Bea, she's got legit skills in modeling and mabait naman siya. Mataray nga lang pag ayaw niyang nakikipagusap o ayaw niya sa tao.

"Give the man a break. He's really friendly, Bei."

Bea rolled her eyes, "Duh. Can't he be not friendly with me?"

Maddie chuckled again and looked at her side kung nasaan si Kat, "Kat, nagtataray na naman yung kaibigan natin. Kahit kailan napakasungit talaga."

"What's it about ba?" Kat asked lowly, the Priest was already talking about marriage.

"Si Thirdy partner neto diba? Nainis kasi ang daldal daw." Napatawa naman nito si Kat.

Kat leaned slowly towards Maddie and Bea, "Ooops, they're total opposites. And last time I heard, opposites attract, Bei. He's single pa naman and you're the same age."

Bea couldn't believe this. She was flabbergasted. "You're seriously trying to match me with that annoying ass?"

Both Maddie and Kat just shrugged at shared a low chuckle.

"Ugh whatever." Bea said and decided to just listen to the Priest.

-

After the wedding at the church, they were ushered to the newly wedded couple's reception where they were served their lunch.

The couple went around to greet their guests and were finally in the table where Bea and the rest of their friends were.

"Danyot!!! Omg you're finally married." Bea said and hugged Dani tightly.

"Ate Bei!! I'm so glad you were able to come. You really made time pa for my wedding kahit sobrang busy mo na." Dani replied after they broke the hug they shared.

"Of course, for my favorite baby sis!" She said and grinned at Dani.

"You heard that, Jules? Ako ang fave ni ate Bei. Haha, suck on that!" Pangaasar ni Dani kay Jules na katabi ni Ponggay.

"Whatever, Dani. Pagbibigyan na kita, kasal mo naman eh." Jules said.

"Anyway, you met my kuya ate Bei no? Siya pinartner ko sa'yo kasi kayo nalang single sa list eh." Dani sheepishly said and looked at her ate teasingly.

"Ugh not you too Danyot.. but yeah I did. Ang annoying pala ng kuya mo? No wonder we weren't friends back in college."

Tumawa ng kaunti si Dani, "Ehhh, opposites attract kasi ate Bei."

"Ha, funny. You and Kat said the exact same words."

"Malay mo diba. Anyway, sali kayo lahat mamaya when I throw the bouquet ha?" She said before Gian came beside them, "Hon, punta na daw tayo dun. Kunin ko na Bei ha." Bea just smiled and nodded.

After they ate their lunch it was finally time to catch the bouquet and the garter.

Bea actually was just forced to join since catching the bouquet was up first.

Even when she didn't want to catch it.

Well, you guessed it. It landed right in front of her.

"Woah. I guess this is it. Bea's the next one to tie the knot!" Maddie shouted.

Napatawa naman si Dani, "Baka ito na ate Bei!! Ikakasal ka na finally!!"

They were all teasing Bea who was blushing at the center and just shook her head, "Whatever guys." Then just went and stood beside Dani who was guiding Gian as he prepares to toss the garter he retrieved from Dani a few minutes prior.

"Uy ate Bei the one who catches the garter will also retrieve the garter from you ah." Dani said with a teasing tone. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea, "What?! Dani, I didn't sign up for this."

Dani gave Bea her cutest pleading eyes, "Pretty pleaseeee? Ate? For meee? Lahat naman yon single pleaseee?"

How could she say no? Kahit dati pa, she always had a the softest spot for Dani.

"Be thankful super love kita, Danyot."

Dani beamed and hugged Bea. Just as they broke their hug, tapos na pala itapon ang garter.

And guess what again?

Yes, the super annoying brother of the bride caught it.

"Thirdy and Bea? Not bad ha!"

"Hoy they're both single pa naman and magkabatch pa. Pwede pwede!"

"Paps, pakasal nalang daw kayo tutal single naman kayo pareho eh!" Sigaw ni Anton. Napatingin naman si Thirdy dito and mouthed 'ulol'.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "Oh Thirds, lapit ka na dito." Pagaaya ni Gian at pumunta naman si Thirdy kung nasaan si Bea at Dani.

"Alright, so eto na ang mga nakakuha ng mga hinagis namin kanina. What a star-studded couple diba, hon?" Sabi ni Gian at tumingin sa asawa.

"Yes!! Yung supermodel kong ate and basketball superstar kong kuya!! Bagay ba?" Dani asked the audience who all said yes, pero syempre sigaw na sigaw ng yes ang mga barkada ni Bea at Thirdy.

"And guys, they're both single ha. And they're of the same age. Naggets nyo ba ako?" Tanong ulit ni Dani na halatang nangaasar.

Si Thirdy at Bea naman ay napailing nalang. What are the odds? Magkapartner na nga sila kanina sa entourage hanggang dito ba naman?

"Anyway, as part of tradition, the woman who caught the bouquet will wear the garter and the man who caught the garter will remove the garter din!! Bea, sit here." Sabi ni Gian at pinaupo na si Bea sa upuan.

"Wait! Isuot niya muna kaya ang garter hon no?"

"Ay oo pala. My bad! Sige."

After nasuot ni Bea sa legs niya ang garter, umupo na siya.

Nang papalapit na si Thirdy ay napapikit siya. ' _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into..'_

She silently muttered a short prayer and opened her eyes, Thirdy was now kneeling in front of her. Biglaang namula si Bea dahil sa titig ni Thirdy sa kanya.

_'Okay.. I admit gwapo naman pala siya. He's hot din.. oh my God what am I even thinking about?!'_

Thirdy smirked at the blushing woman in front of him, _'Titiklop din pala 'tong masungit na 'to.'_

"Bea, kukunin ko na ah." Pagpapaalam niya habang hinahawakan ang dulo ng flowy peach dress ni Bea. Buti nalang at hindi fitting ang dress nito kundi mapipilitan si Bea na maipakita ang legs niya.

Bea just nodded, "J-Just get this over with." Nauutal nitong sabi na ikinatuwa naman ni Thirdy.

Thirdy lifted up Bea skirt at pinasok ang ulo nya, careful not to let others see her legs. Naghiyawan naman ang mga tao dahil sa ginawa ni Thirdy.

"Thirdy Ravena for threeee!"

"Thirdy hinay hinay lang!"

"Take your time paps!"

Nagsisigawan pa rin ang mga bisita. Pati na rin si Dani at Gian ay tuwang tuwa dahil na rin sa reaksyon ni Bea. Namumula pa rin ito at pilit na pinipigilan ang pagsigaw dahil sa kiliti.

Thirdy, on the other hand, at first got distracted by how flawless Bea's legs were. Not to mention how good she smells. ' _Aba pano nalang yung— erase! Ang baboy, Thirdy.'_ He thought at bahagyang napailing. Bago pa siya makaisip ng kung ano ano, kinagat na niya ang garter na nasa binti ni Bea. Hindi maiwasang dumampi ang mga labi niya sa binti nito at naramdaman nyang napatalon ng kaunti ang babae. Natawa naman sya rito at ipinagpatuloy ang paghila sa garter pababa.

On the other hand, kiliting kiliti na si Bea at noong naramdaman nyang bahagyang dumampi ang labi ni Thirdy sa legs niya ay nanlaki ang mata nya at napatalon ng konti. Sino ba naman ang hindi mamumula at magugulat sa ganon? Napapafacepalm nalang si Bea internally, why the heck is she acting as if she's a 16-year-old virgin?!

Nang finally lumabas na ang ulo ni Thirdy mula sa ilalim ng dress niya ay tumingin siya rito. He was smiling sheepishly at kinuha ang garter mula sa bibig at binigay kay Bea, "Souvenir for the show, Ms. Masungit."

Naghiyawan naman ang lahat. Di naman halatang gustong gusto nila ang naganap no?

Bea looked at the garter. Parang kanina lang e nasa ilalim siya ng dress nito.. at most probably saw her.. her.. undies! Hindi nito kinuha ang garter. She was blushing but rolled her eyes nonetheless. Nagtataray pa rin hanggang ngayon.

"D-Don't talk to me!" She said and stormed off to her seat. Napailing nalang si Thirdy at nagpaalam na kina Gian at Dani para makamove na rin sa next agenda ng party. Tinago nito ang garter at napangiti.

-

The program for the party was done which meant it's time for the booze! Ang mga naiwan nalang ay ang mga kaibigan nina Dani at Gian including Bea, Thirdy, Kat, Maddie and the rest. Their families went home earlier. Nagpaiwan ang mga bagets dahil nga ay magiinuman pa.

Kasalukuyang nakaupo ang lahat sa isang round table at may mga beer sa kani-kanilang kamay. They were just talking randomly, mostly about college lives nila. As much as Bea wanted to keep silent and not talk too much, she couldn't do so kasi magaan ang loob niya sa lahat. And so, the table was filled with laughters and stories.

Naging close na si Bea sa mga kaibigan ni Gian kasali na rito si Anton na kanina pa tinitingnan si Bea at Thirdy.

"Bat ka ba tingin ng tingin dyan, Asistio?" Tanong ni Thirdy matapos uminom sa beer niya.

"Paps, bagay talaga kayo ni Bea. I swear to Him." Sabi ni Anton at tumingala pa.

Napailing naman si Bea, "Are you blind or what, you ant?"

"Ang sakit naman ng ant! Pero di nga. Bagay talaga kayo. Kayo nalang kaya?" Sabi ni Anton ulit which earned him a batok from Thirdy and a sapak from Bea.

"Tingnan nyo, bagay talaga! Parehong brutal!" Sabi nito at hinimas ang ulo at balikat.

"But seriously though.. walang halong pagbibiro ha. Bagay talaga, Bei." Sabi naman ni Maddie at ngumiti sa kaibigan.

Bea sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just stop guys okay? Bea and Thirdy will never happen."

"Uy, wag magsalita ng tapos. Malay mo bukas kayo na. Sige ka, ate Bei!" Sabi naman ni Jules at tumawa.

"Pero di nga, you're both single naman. Both palaging tinatanong kailan ikakasal. Parang destiny pa nga na kayo pinagpartner sa entourage until the bouquet and garter catching. Mala-fairytale din kayo eh!" Sabi naman ni Ponggay and the people in the table nodded except for Bea and Thirdy.

"Enough about us, okay? Uminom na nga lang kasi tayo." Pagiiba ni Thirdy at nakipagcheers.

"Pero seryoso, I believe this is destiny talaga between the both of you. I believe din na magiging kayo in the future. Mark my words, guys. Thirdy and Bea will get married." Anton kind of slurred.

"Whatever, Anton. You're starting to get drunk!" Bea said.

But before she drank from her own bottle, she glanced slightly at the basketball player across her. Pero nilipat nya rin agad ang tingin dahil nakatingin din pala ito sa kanya. _'Be still, heart. Why are you beating so fast?'_

-

It was around 8pm when they all decided to call it a day. The rest of the girls were drunk pero buti hindi pa naman passed out kind of drunk, including Bea.

The guys offered to take the girls home kasi hindi pa naman sila lasing dahil kaunti lang ang mga ininom nila.

Lumapit si Dani sa kuya nya, "Kuya, can you take ate Bei to her condo? Or better yet sa bahay mo nalang patulugin? O di kaya sa condo mo.. char."

Napailing naman si Thirdy, "Kinacareer nyo ba talaga na imatch kami ni Bea? Halatang inis yung tao sakin oh. She's staring daggers at me, wala naman akong ginagawa?" Napatingin naman si Dani kay Bea na kasalukuyang nakaupo at totoo, if looks could kill, patay na ata ang kapatid ni Dani ngayon.

"Pagpasensyahan mo na kuya. Ganyan lang talaga pero I swear, ate Bei is such a great person. Mahirap lang kaibiganin at first." She said and offered a smile to her brother.

He sighed and agreed nalang then went to where Bea was seated.

"Hey, Ms. Masungit." Tiningnan lang siya ni Bea.

"Grabe, kahit lasing ka ang sungit mo pa rin?"

Bea scoffed, "Eh ano naman? Kainis they left me here and said ikaw nalang daw maghahatid sa akin. But you're from Cainta right? Layooo. Sooo out of the way na..." She said, halatang lasing na nga.

"What do you propose then?" Thirdy taunted her.

"Iwan mo nalang ako here.."

Nagulat naman si Thirdy, aba! Hindi naman niya to pwedeng iwan dito.

"No can do, Bea. Kailangan may kama kang matulugan tonight kundi mauupakan ako ng kapatid ko." Thirdy said seriously. Bea just pouted. _'Cute naman pala_..' Thirdy thought.

"Eh paano ngaaaa. Kawawa ka naman if you hatid me pa sa condo sa QC!"

Thirdy sighed, "Okay.. sabi ni Dani I can bring you home sa Cainta at dun ka nalang matulog. You can use her room."

Bea just smiled and tried to stand up pero muntik na itong matumba kaya sinalo naman ito agad ni Thirdy. "Be careful!"

Napatingin lang si Bea kay Thirdy at nakahawak sa braso nito. "Wow.. laki ng muscles mo. Wonder if you can carry me without any problems?" She wondered out loud ngunit hindi niya ito napansin dahil medyo lasing na talaga.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "Tara na, Bea."

-

Bea woke up with a hangover.

A bad freaking hangover.

Minulat niya ang kanyang mata and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Her eyes wandered around the room and realized how unfamiliar it is.

What the fuck?

Napabalikwas siya. She wondered where she was and how she got there in the first place. She was frantically looking around the room for clues and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a picture of Dani located at the room's study table.

"Kwarto pala ni Dani. Thank goodness." She said and decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up before she heads downstairs.

She was washing her face when she realized she wasn't wearing the dress she wore last night.

At sino naman kaya ang nagbihis sa kanya?

Probably herself. She just shrugged and continued to wash her face.

After she was done, she decided na bumaba na and was greeted with the aroma of brewed coffee and pancakes.

She smiled as she saw her Tita Mozzy in the dining table. "Good morning po, Tita! Sorry I barged in without notice po." She said shyly and went to give the older woman a kiss in the cheek. Bea knew and is close with Dani's mom since palagi niya itong nakakasama noon at binibigyan ng mga binebake niya noong college pa sila ni Dani.

"No worries, hija. Buti nga at naisipan ni Thirdy na dito ka nalang matulog. Ang layo na rin ng condo mo kung ihahatid ka pa kagabi."

"Ah, oo nga po eh.."

"Osya, you should eat na hija. Thirdy is coming down na rin in a few." Mozzy informed the young lady beside her.

She smiled and nodded.

Bea was eating quietly when Mozzy decided to break the ice, "Ah, hija. I have a question lang."

"What is it po?"

"Are you and Thirdy dating na?"

Nabulunan si Bea sa kinakain dahil sa gulat at agad namang inofferan ni Mozzy ng tubig.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, Bei. Are you okay?" Mozzy asked worriedly.

Bea frantically nodded and drank the water. "I'm okay po T-Tita. Medyo nabigla lang po sa tanong niyo. But to answer po, no po. Actually kahapon ko nga lang po siya nameet personally."

Mozzy sighed, "Ay sayang.. you two are bagay pa naman." Aba! Shipper din 'tong nanay ni Dani!

"Tita pati kayo rin po?"

Mozzy laughed, "Kidding, Beibei. Wala lang. Thirdy's getting older kasi and he isn't settling down yet. What about you ba?"

"Actually.. haha. Same din po tita. Mom and Dad, even kuya Loel and my friends are bugging me about marriage na po. Mahihirapan na nga raw kasi magbuntis when I reach my thirties."

"Well, given kasi your line of work mahirap din magbuntis at mag-asawa." Mozzy said which earned a small smile from Beatriz.

"Good morning, ma!" A booming voice coming from the stairs said and walked straight to Mozzy for a kiss.

It was Thirdy, clad in a sportswear.

"May lakad ka, nak?" Tanong ng nanay nito.

"May training, ma."

"Oh tamang tama. BEG ka ba? Sabay mo na si Bea. Drop mo sa condo niya." Mozzy said.

Tumingin naman si Bea kay Thirdy. "Tita, it's okay. Maggrab nalang po ako. Nakakahiya na po sa inyo."

"Oh don't worry about it, Bea. Sige na, Thirdy."

"Okay. Magready ka lang, Bei. We'll leave in a few. Check ko lang yung sasakyan." Thirdy said before he left.

"S-Sige po Tita. Mukhang I have no choice din naman. Hehe." She said and as she finished eating, she went upstairs to fix her things.

-

Nagpaalam na si Bea kay Mozzy at sumakay sa shotgun seat ng sasakyan ni Thirdy.

"Bea."

"Thirdy."

They both said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed.

"Okay, okay. You first, Bea." Thirdy said and started the engine.

"Uhh.. I just wanna thank you for yesterday and last night. I know I acted like a total bitch to you yesterday when we first met. I'm sorry, sobrang nainis lang ako kasi you won't stop bothering me. Sorry talaga." She said shyly.

Napangiti naman si Thirdy, "You're welcome, Bea. And no need to apologize. I thought I was also really annoying yesterday." Then laughed lightly.

"Okay but still sorry.. so what are you going to say?"

Thirdy glanced at her, "I know we may have started in the wrong foot so I kinda want to start over as if we just met. Ang forced kasi kahapon ng pagpapakilala mo eh." He slightly teased the woman beside her.

"Nako, stop teasing!" She said and laughed.

"Anyway, okay. I agree. I think we should formally meet now." She said and looked at him.

"Hi. I'm Isabel Beatriz De Leon but you can call me Bea. Or Bei. Whatever you're comfortable with." She said with a smile. And offered her hand.

Thirdy took her hand and shook it, "Hello. Ferdinand Ravena III. You can call me Thirdy. Or Thirds."

-

Bea's one month stay in the country were filled with adventures and lakads with Thirdy. They were having fun and knowing each other so much within the month. Since Thirdy was done playing a few months prior, he had more free time now. And they were all spent with Isabel.

Currently, they were staying at Thirdy's condo because he wanted to cook Bea crabs. Her favorite dish.

"Aaaah. Thank you for cooking me crabs, Thirdy. Pinapainlove mo ako eh." She said teasingly. They've been teasing each other for the whole month already.

"As if. I know patay na patay ka na sa akin ngayon." He said confidently and continued cooking.

"Kapal talaga.." Bea said and plopped down on the couch not too far from Thirdy's kitchen.

They were already very comfortable with each other. Since they've been seeing each other almost everyday, it seemed as though they already know a lot about one another.

"Thirds.." Bea said slowly to which Thirdy hummed in response.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility of finding your greatest love?" She asked seriously.

Thirdy looked at her from the kitchen. He was glad the crabs didn't need his attention for 30 more minutes so he went to sit next to Bea.

"Of course I have. I once thought it was Julia who'll be my greatest love. Pero I think hindi na."

Bea was surprised, "Hmm.. how can you say na hindi siya?"

"I don't know.. I just woke up one day and realized Julia was just a wonderful person who was a part of my past.. not really my greatest love eh."

"What if sabihin kong I think I found my greatest love. Will you believe me?" Bea asked and fiddled her fingers.

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"What if.. sa tingin ko.. ikaw yun?" She said, the last words she uttered a mere whisper but Thirdy was still able to catch it.

"Are you confessing, Ms. de Leon?" Thirdy said with amusement.

Namula naman si Bea.

"Nevermind na ngaaa.."

Thirdy just laughed and enclosed her in a hug. "I'm kidding, Bei. It's just that.. I never expected my greatest love to beat me in confessing. Grabe kahit sa pagamin, talo pa rin ako sayo." He said and chuckled.

"Okay lang, winner ka naman in my heart eh."

"Aba at bumabanat ka na!"

Bea just chuckled and turned to face Thirdy and hugged him.

"I think it's still too early for the i-love-yous but I'm willing to risk my remaining days of being 29 in figuring that out, Ferdinand." She said sweetly and broke the hug to look him in the eye.

Thirdy looked at her lovingly, how lucky can he be to have such a woman professing her interest in him?

"Too early but never too late for our love story, my Beibei." He said and smiled sweetly at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

That particular day, they decided to give their longing hearts a chance to have their greatest love story; the greatest love they found within one another.

~ FIN ~

..

.....

........

"Oh my God. Bea is finally engaged!" Kat excitedly told Maddie. "Girl, kasama niyo ako oh. Kakasabi nya lang! Excited na excited teh?" Maddie said and laughed.

It was already 9 months after Thirdy and Bea met at Dani's wedding and she just came back to Philippines. Thirdy just proposed to her yesterday when they he surprised her with an intimate dinner after she arrived from Paris for modeling stint for Fashion Week.

Natawa na lamang siya sa dalawang kaibigan niya. Kat just gave birth a month ago to a healthy baby girl and she's looking as fresh as always. Meanwhile, Maddie was still busy taking care of her 3 year old daughter.

"It feels surreal. Hindi ko aakalaing I'm gonna be engaged this quick? I mean.. we met 9 months ago lang eh." Bea said.

"It doesn't matter naman if you had an 8 year relationship or a 7 month relationship eh. As long as you both know and feel it's right, there's no problem, Bei. I'm just so happy that you're finally tying the knot. I wanna see some cute Beatriz babies na kasi!" Kat said excitedly.

"Well.. that's the thing also eh." Bea started slowly.

"Bakit? Anong problema? Baog ka ba?" Pangunguna ni Maddie.

"Hoy! No kaya.. kasi delayed ako eh. 3 weeks na actually. When I was modeling sa Paris a few days ago eh I wasn't feeling well na.. I have morning sickness and I've been unusually craving raisins. Eh you all know I freaking despise raisins.." she explained. They waited for her to continue.

"So before I flew here yesterday, I took a pregnancy test.."

"And??? Pasuspense ka pa eh." Panira talaga si Maddie kahit kailan.

"It was positive.. a little Isabel or Ferdinand is on their way na mga ninang.." she said shyly and looked at her best friends.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Congrats, Bei!!! Finally!!!"

"Thank you, girls. Really unexpected. When Thirdy proposed, I told him about our little one after. Saya nga ni mokong eh." She said and rubbed her belly kahit wala pa siyang baby bump.

"Pero teka. Kailan nyo nabuo yan e 3 months kang hindi umuwi dito ah?" Maddie inquired.

"Well.. Thirdy visited me in New York about a month ago. Biglaan nga eh, namiss niya raw ako. But he came back agad here after 2 days kasi he has to attend shoots.." Bea explained.

"Aba gago talaga 'to si Thirdy. Sharp shooter. Ang bilis makabuntis!" Maddie said and laughed.

"And how yaman is he? Parang Cainta to LGV lang ang Philippines to New York for him." Kat said amused.

"How did it happen, though? Last time we talked, you use protection naman." Maddie asked her friend.

Bea giggled a bit, "Eh kasi he asked me if we could do it raw and that he'll just pull out daw but he had other plans pala. Hay, he could've just said he wanted me pregnant in the first place eh."

"You liked it naman, Bei." Kat teased.

"Made in New York pala si baby number 1 ng ThirBea." Pang-aasar naman ni Maddie.

"Haaay whatever. Anyway, I'll be taking some time off from my stints but I'll be back when everything's settled naman here. Pero minsan minsan nalang ata ako magggig after kong manganak. I'll focus na kina Thirdy and our kid kasi."

"Knowing Thirdy, he wouldn't want you to stop modeling naman, Bei. He knows it makes you happy." Maddie told her friend sincerely.

"I know, pero I choose to stay with them na. It's hard pag nasa ibang bansa and your family's here eh." Bea said with longing.

"Osya, no more drama. Let's plan your wedding ha? Sabay mo kami palagi! We're so excited for you, Bei!" Kat said happily.

Bea smiled and nodded.

What a life she lives. Happiness she never thought existed for her actually came.

 _'Thank You.. for always giving helping me find the right person at the right time.'_ She said with her eyes closed for a seconds and held her heart.

She smiled, knowing that the life she lives has always been what she prayed for and she could never ask for more.

**-**

**Probably the longest chapter I have ever written!!** 🤪 **So here's my take on a slightly different prompt. I hope you guys liked it.** 🥳 **This turned out pretty long (its 6k words!), sana hindi naman boring.** 🤣 ****

 **Votes and comments are much appreciated. 'Til next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	5. Off The Calendar #2

**This prompt is also very special to me so here is a bonus chapter!** 🥳

 **Btw, sobrang nakakataba po sa puso lahat ng comments ninyo sa previous chapter.** 🥺 **I AM IN LITERAL TEARS. Thank you po for the support!** 😭💙

⚠️ **WARNING: Mature content ahead!** 😳 **(KIDS STAY AWAY!) If you feel uncomfortable reading smut, please don't proceed! Again, this is just fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**-**

"Loveeee..." paglalambing ni Bea sa fiancé niya.

Thirdy sighed, "For the third time, love.. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you okay?"

"Pero love naman.. sabi naman ng OB it's okay lang eh.."

Thirdy just looked at her fiancé who was currently situated on his lap. Nanunuod lang sila ng movie sa couch ni Thirdy na magkatabi when Bea suddenly straddled her soon to be husband and started to bury her face on his neck. She just finished peppering kisses on Thirdy's neck when she decided to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Love, I don't want to hurt you or our baby kasi.." Thirdy reasoned out.

Bea's 15th week of pregnancy was his most dreaded phase. Her hormones were literally skyrocketing and she can't do anything about it. Thirdy can't blame his fiancé though. But her rationality is being clouded with her hormones as of the moment.

It's surprising how his innocent Beatriz can be this seductive even when pleading.

If you're wondering, yes. Bea has been coaxing and pleading Thirdy to make love to her for the past couple of days.

Wala eh. Pregnancy hormones nga kasi. She's always feeling hot and bothered, in short, horny as hell. And her soon to be husband's constant presence literally doesn't help. She just wants to pounce on him every now and then.

Contrary to how others may have perceived Bea, she's surprisingly very vanilla and submissive in bed. And Thirdy was the second guy to ever have her. Ever yan ha. Hindi naman sa nasurpresa ng todo si Thirdy, pero the fact that she remained that way even after staying in a very liberated country for a long time amuses him a lot. He can't help but be proud of himself, boost sa ego niya kumbaga. The Bea de Leon? She's every man's dream, he can't believe he was lucky enough to have her, not just in bed but in his life. Parang nanalo sa lotto. Pero bonus na nga lang talaga ang kagandahan at kasexyhan ni Bea kasi she's very loving, sobrang bait at understanding. Sa una lang talaga siya mukhang mataray, pero when you get to know her? She's so genuine and beautiful inside and out.

Bea always takes care of Thirdy and is very thoughtful of him, even to their families. Wala siyang problema sa family ni Thirdy, konti na nga lang e parang itakwil na nila si Thirdy dahil mas gusto pa ng parents niya si Bea kesa sa kanya eh.

Bea is definitely a catch, that's for sure.

Their relationship within the year they were together wasn't always smooth sailing. But because they both wanted to make it work, they solve the problems like mature adults. Something they're both very thankful for kasi they're always on the same page when problems occur. Okay nalang din na they met when they were a bit older na.

Back to the current situation, Bea was nipping the sides of Thirdy's neck. Konti nalang talaga hindi na kakayanin ni Thirdy magpigil.

Actually, mahirap din para kay Thirdy ang sitwasyon nila. As much as he wants to give Bea what she's asking for, nangingibabaw pa rin ang takot niya na baka masaktan niya ito. Admittedly, Thirdy likes it rough and fast. Gusto rin naman ito ni Bea, si Thirdy nga lang ata ang dahilan kung bat nagustuhan niya ito. But it's different now, Bea's 15 weeks pregnant. Kahit pa gustuhin niyang maging gentle e baka biglang di niya kayanin at maging rough siya. Ayaw niya lang talaga masaktan si Bea o ang baby nila.

Ngunit, talagang nagiging marupok na siya. Ikaw ba naman, 4 days na na yung fiancé mo e tinitingnan ka like you're the hottest and most delicious man in the world? Not to mention her constant pleading and grinding, like what she's doing now, while planting soft kisses and giving him hickeys? Nako, Bea.

Napabuntong-hininga si Thirdy. Ano na? Pagbibigyan na ba niya ang fiancé niya?

Napaisip naman siya. Ngunit talagang nakakadistract si Bea, kanina pa nito hinahalikan ang leeg niya at pilit na pinapahubad ang sando niya all the while grinding on his manhood. He's definitely hard and he can feel Bea's wetness, she is unsurprisingly only wearing a thin lacy underwear and his old shirsey from Ateneo which looks like a dress as she wears it because it's too big for her.

Mukhang wala na talaga, hindi na kaya ni Thirdy.

 _'Fuck it, di ko na kaya. I'm just gonna be gentle.'_ He thought before he stopped Bea and pulled her away from his neck and held her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eye, "Tell me when to stop or when you're hurt. I'll stop immediately." He said seriously.

Bea looked at him and nodded slowly and before she could say anything, Thirdy was already kissing her relentlessly and secured her on his waist. Bea locked her legs tightly around him and kissed him back. They were kissing each other vigorously. Thirdy slowly stood up and hoisted and held Bea by her waist. He was continuously kissing her as he made his way towards his bedroom.

As they reached their destination, Thirdy slowly lowered the woman onto his bed. They broke their kiss for a moment and he looked at Bea, he gazed at her with lust and love in his eyes. Her eyes mirrored his with the same level of lust and love.

"I love you so much, Isabel.." He said and went on to attack his fiancé's neck. Much to Bea's delight as evidenced by her moans. He kept on kissing and nipping on her neck as his hand crept inside her shirt. His hands found their way to Bea's mounds and fondled each and tweak her nipples. The woman couldn't help but moan, she's finally experiencing what she's been wanting and needing.

"T-Thirds.." she moaned but Thirdy was still giving her hickeys on her neck. When he felt like he gave her enough, he pulled away and decided to lift his shirsey off Bea to give him a good view of her mounds.

When Bea got the shirsey off, her mounds sprung free and Thirdy immediately cupped them with each hand. "Babe, your breasts are getting bigger.." He said before licking one of her tips. Bea couldn't help but moan loudly, good thing Thirdy's condo was soundproof. Wala silang problema kung magsigawan pa sila sa sarap dito.

Hindi naman surprising na hindi kalakihan ang harap ni Bea ngunit nung nagsimula na ang first trimester niya ay nagsimula na itong lumaki as it started to produce milk for her little one. Thirdy isn't particular with her size, ass guy naman kasi ito and Bea's ass is enough for him. Kahit payat eto ay medyo malaki ang pwet nito. But he isn't complaining with the recent changes Bea's body underwent, he will always love and worship her body.

Thirdy was alternately giving generous attention to both her nubs and she's been moaning nonstop. She has always been sensitive but she became extra sensitive when she got pregnant.

"Love, please.." she doesn't even know what she's asking for but Thirdy somehow knew. His mouth travelled downwards and slowly started to take off her undies.

She was wet all right. Thirdy looked at her teasingly, "Is this how much you want me, love? You're so wet.."

Bea blushed at his words, Thirdy has always been vocal about their encounters and he usually teases her a lot.

"W-Whatever.. just do it." She stuttered, gusto lang niya naman na ipasok na ni Thirdy titi niya eh. Yung fiancé niya lang madaming hanash, gusto pa kasi ng foreplay!

"Do what, love?" Thirdy asked her with a teasing tone while running his index finger slightly along her slit.

Bea shuddered, does he really want her to say something now?! God, minsan talaga gusto niyang sabunutan si Thirdy.

"Love, please.. do something." Pagmamakaawa ni Bea. He's still running his index finger along her slit, up and down!

"Hmm.. tongue or finger, love?"

"Thirdy, stop teasing me..."

Thirdy just chuckled, "come on, give me an answer."

Bea couldn't choose, both would feel damn good.

"F-Finger..?" She answered, sounding unsure. But she chose the latter just because it was easier to accommodate Thirdy's impressive length after being prepped by at least 3 of his fingers.

Thirdy held her legs and opened them even more, causing Bea to get even redder than she already is, "Thirdy!!"

Thirdy just laughed at her, "Love, I've seen you in every way possible. Don't be shy na."

Napailing nalang si Bea but her eyes went as big as saucers when she felt his hot breath on her womanhood. She clearly said finger, bat mukha na ni Thirdy ang andon!

"Thirdy, I said finger, bakit mukha mo ang— AHHH!!" Napahiyaw sa Bea when Thirdy started to lick her.

Thirdy was always a generous lover. He never engages in sex not unless Bea already came undone with his foreplay ministrations.

Thirdy didn't answer as he did his best to keep Bea in place as he lapped her womanhood. He honestly prefers eating her out, as opposed to other men who doesn't like it. But it was just Bea whom he prefers eating out, something he doesn't know why. Not that he never ate out his exes, but kay Bea lang siya nagenjoy na gawin ito. He just loves how she writhes underneath him as she comes undone, knowing that it was him who did that gives him a good feeling.

He continued to do so and even had his tongue probe her entrance. As Bea was already dripping wet, he removed his tongue from her and sucked on her clit and as if that wasn't enough for the woman, he inserted a finger. And then another, and another until all three of his fingers were pumping in and out of her as he continued to suck and lick her nub.

Bea had her eyes closed, it's been a while since she felt such intense pleasure and Thirdy simultaneously fingering and licking her didn't help.

"Love, I'm so.. so.. close.." she said breathlessly and reached for the sides of the bed to hold on to as her impending climax nears.

Bahagyang itinaas ni Thirdy ang ulo at tiningnan ang fiancé, what he saw made him proud of himself. Bea had her eyes closed, she was breathing heavily and moaning loudly while frantically reaching for anything she could hold on to. A sight he never misses whenever he goes down on her and when she's almost on the verge of climax. "Let go, love.." he said and continued pumping his fingers and rubbing her nub faster with his hands.

Like a rubber band that's been stretched and finally snapped, Bea came undone with a loud cry. Thirdy continued to pump his fingers as Bea squirted, for the first time, ever since they started doing intimate things.

Thirdy was amused, it was the first time he ever made and saw a woman squirt live.

Nanginginig pa rin ang buong katawan ni Bea at nakapikit pa rin ito, hindi niya rin napansin na nilabasan nga siya ng literal.

"Love, did you just.. squirt?" Thirdy asked with amusement and raised his head to meet Bea's eyes.

"I just.. I what?" Bea asked back as she continued breathing heavily as she started to open her eyes. That was the most amazing orgasm she ever had ever since she started engaging in sexual activities. Way to go, Ravena!

"You just squirted." Thirdy said and proceeded to stand on his knees and discard his sando. "That was freaking hot and sexy, love. I can't believe I made you squirt."

Bea just squinted her eyes. Squirt? Was that the ihi thing Kat and Maddie told her about? Her theory was confirmed when she plopped on her elbows and looked at the sheet below her womanhood, it was wet as if some water was poured on it.

She blushed, _'Kaya pala sobrang sarap..'_ she thought and bit her lip.

After a good few seconds, she felt a shift within the bed and saw Thirdy discarding the rest of his clothing and was left with nothing. He was stark naked like her with his erection standing proud. Bea unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. To say Thirdy was big is an understatement, he was definitely huge. Ravena Jr. is definitely not just a jr.

Thirdy saw Bea licking her lips and decided to tease her again, "As much as I want to let you suck me, love. I want to be inside you na eh.."

Bea couldn't help but roll her eyes, what a way to kill the mood with how hangin he can be. "Shut up, Thirdy."

He just laughed at her and proceeded to go near her and give her a long and open mouthed kiss. He was pumping his member up and down a few times and then broke their kiss.

He leaned back and started to rub the head of his erection up and down Bea's slick wetness. As her juices coated the head, he pumped it up and down to cover it with the juices to lubricate it as he prepares to enter her.

"Again, love. If I hurt you or anything, tell me to stop immediately." He said sincerely and planted a kiss on her lips. Bea nodded and offered him a smile, "Of course, my love.."

"I'm gonna enter you na.." Thirdy said and started to slowly insert his member inside Bea's cavern. He threw his head back at the sensation. His member hasn't been fully sheathed inside her yet due to her tightness. She already squirted and had her orgasm but she was still so tight. Thirdy just breathed slowly and Bea had her eyes closed. He was slowly entering her until he was balls deep within her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he saw Bea's forehead wrinkle.

"Y-Yeah.. just give me time to adjust. Ang laki mo naman kasi eh.." she answered.

They stayed for a few moments before Thirdy felt Bea move her hips, indicating it's okay for him to move now.

He tried to move a bit to test the waters and when he heard a soft mewl from Bea, he decided she's already fine and started to move his member out of Bea's entrance all the way until the tip was only left at her entrance before he swiftly entered her again earning a gasp from Bea. "T-Thirdy!"

He slowly pushed in and out of her eyeing her every reaction and gradually increasing his movements when Bea's moans were getting louder.

He was moving fast already and Bea couldn't help but lock her legs on Thirdy's waist as she pulls him towards her to get him deeper in her. She tried to open her eyes and look at Thirdy as she was holding onto his back for her dear life as his thrusts became deeper, faster and rougher. She was sure his back would be full of scratches later on.

His face scrunched up as he was trying his best not to cum then and there. With sweat coming down from his forehead to his chest, Thirdy was looking so hot right now. Beatriz leaned in and kissed her fiancé deeply as they shared kiss that involved lots of tongue.

They were still kissing when Bea felt Thirdy slightly slowing down his movements until he stopped and pulled away from the kiss.

"As much as I want to finish in this position, I don't wanna risk na madaganan kita later." He said slowly and pulled Bea up. "Ride me, love." He said and brought Bea to sit upright and straddle his legs.

He situated himself in the bed with his head slightly leaning on the headboard and Bea shyly sitting on top of him. She never felt so full and this position was one of her favorites because she could see Thirdy's face and can reach for a kiss anytime. Sitting on top of him as she was about to ride him makes her feel in control. Something she rarely shows because she prefers being man-handled.

Bea bit her lips and slowly lifted herself up until only the tip was inside her before crashing back down. They both moaned and Thirdy's hand held onto Bea's waist as she started to find a tempo and started to ride him. Kahit lumalaki na ang tiyan niya ay hindi pa rin ito mabigat kaya hindi siya nahihirapan.

Thirdy's hands were guiding Beatriz as she rides him with all her might, her hands were in his chest to give her hands something to rest on and support her movements as she continues to ride him. Curses can be heard coming from Thirdy's mouth as Bea starts to ride him faster. Thirdy started to thrust from below to meet Bea's bouncing on his erection while his hands were secured tightly on Bea's waist.

"Bei.. I'm almost there." He warned Bea as the latter kept on moaning his name and had her eyes closed. She was definitely feeling really good as she was moaning so loud.

"Ah yes.. Thirdy. There! That's the spot, love. Ugh I'm coming, love!!" Bea said in between her moans and groans. They were definitely going faster and harder than before.

Thirdy couldn't help but groan, he's almost at his limit but he wants Bea to cum first before he does and so removed his right hand from his hold on her waist and reached down to rub Bea's clit. This caused her to throw her head back. As if that wasn't enough, Thirdy sat up and went to her breasts to suck on her nipples.

Bea couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of his manhood rubbing her insides feels so wonderful and fulfilling that made her cum almost immediately but what pushed her to the edge was Thirdy simultaneously licking her nipples and rubbing her clit. She couldn't take it anymore and let go as she screamed Thirdy's name and came for the second time that night.

Thirdy felt her walls around him clench and the extra tightness was also enough to push him to the edge and gave him his most amazing orgasm yet.

Hot spurts of cum painted Bea's throbbing walls and she never felt so spent but satisfied. The feeling of Thirdy's cum inside her will always be her favorite part of their passionate lovemaking as well as his face as it contorts with the pleasure of his release.

They stayed in that position for a few more moments without pulling out Thirdy's manhood from inside her until they were able to stabilize their breathing.

Thirdy maneuvered Bea to lay flat on her back and slowly pulled out of her, staring at her entrance as it oozes with his cum.

"I remember cumming inside you for the first time. You didn't even realize I did." He randomly said before reaching for a tissue located at his bedside and tried his best to clean Bea up.

Bea had her eyes closed as she felt her cleaning her up. "...Hay nako, love. You could've just told me you had a thing for bare sex." She said and felt the bed shift slightly as Thirdy got up to retrieve some clothes for them.

He chuckled as he got back on to their bed and dressed Bea with another oversized shirt.

"I was afraid kasi love. I thought you wouldn't agree kasi ayaw mo pa mabuntis."

"So you just did it without my consent? Iba ka talaga,!Ravena." She said, amusement was clearly laced in her voice as she looked at Thirdy who was also dressing himself.

"I'm sorry, love.. I really should've told you nalang." He said sincerely and decided to lie beside Bea who was already lying down and facing him.

Bea just chuckled and gave him a sweet kiss, "It's okay, love. I knew in my heart you wanted to get me knocked up naman eh."

Thirdy just smiled, "Did I hurt you in any way?"

Bea just shook her head, "No, love.. I needed this. Just put up with my hormones, please? I really love feeling your cum inside me." She said with confidence before she realized what she just said.

"Oooh. I like that. I never knew you had a fetish for creampies, love.."

Namula naman si Bea, ano ba kasing problema ng pagbubuntis at bakit ganito ang nangyayari sa kanya?!

She slapped Thirdy's arm, "S-Shut up! I never said anything!"

Thirdy just laughed and kissed her forehead. "Kahit gano ka pa ka manyak, I will always love you my Beiby."

"Excuse you? Ikaw kaya ang manyak." She said sassily.

They both laughed and looked at each other's eyes. They mirrored the gaze of love for each other.

"I love you, Thirdy. Always, in all ways." She said sincerely which made Thirdy's heart skip a beat.

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on his wife's lips, "I love you so much more, Isabel. Thank you for giving me a chance to be a Father, and soon, a husband."

And they both drifted to dreamland.

~ FIN ~

..

.....

.......

Bea was currently in labor.

Totoo nga, kung gaano kasarap ang paggawa, ganon din kasakit ang manganak.

Her cervix was already dilated to 8cm and she's ready to show the world their son.

Thirdy was inside the delivery room with her and he had his right hand beside Bea. The woman was holding his hand so hard and was cursing him ever since she felt contractions and the pain it brought with it.

"Fucking hell, Ravena! Kasalanan mo 'to! Ang sakit manganak!" She shouted at her husband as the doctor coached her to continue to push because the baby's head is already visible.

"Ms. de Leon, one last push and your baby boy's coming!"

"On three.. one, two... three. Push!!"

As Bea pushed one last time, she internally cursed the man beside him for putting him in such agony.

It felt like ages but when she heard her son's cry for the first time and suddenly, all her thoughts about murdering her fiancé flew out the window.

Her son was immediately laid down on her chest and she couldn't believe it. She just gave birth. She just brought her child to the world.

Her eyes watered, and she looked at Thirdy who was also looking teary-eyed as he stared at their son.

"Oh my god.. I love you, Isabel Beatriz. I love you and our little Forth. Thank you for bringing him into this world, love.. I love you so so much." Thirdy said sincerely and went on to kiss Bea on the forehead.

She was tired and in pain but after seeing her son lying down on her chest, everything went away and she was replaced with the feeling of love, happiness and contentment.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to be a mother, Thirdy and our little Forth.. I love you. I love you both so much." She said and smiled at Thirdy and their son.

Thirdy couldn't help but tear up a bit. He was finally going to be a Father. A feeling he can't explain but seeing Bea with their little bundle of joy on top of her chest made him realize everything they went through during Bea's pregnancy was worth it. From 3AM cookie cravings to her unusual habits that either made him jealous or would cause them to argue, everything was well worth it. Seeing Bea look at their son lovingly was enough. Kung ganoon siya nahirapan, paano nalang si Bea diba?

He couldn't help but pray internally.

_'Thank you for this wonderful gift, Lord.'_

And breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can take it easy now, love. You'll be transferred na to our private room." He said lowly and gave his fiancé a kiss.

"I love you.. Thirdy and Forth.." she said before she closed her eyes to take a rest with Forth still on her chest.

Thirdy smiled at the sight. He was happy and contented, what more could he ask for?

**-**

**Voilaaa! Alright, first and foremost, it's my first time to write a smut. Therefore, I'm sorry if it sucked! But I tried my best yall..** 🤧 **Anyway, I just want to thank everyone again for reading my works. It means a whole lot to me.** 🥺💙

 **I hope you liked this surprise smut and bonus chapter for 'Off The Calendar'.** 🥰 ****

 **Again, don't forget to vote and leave a comment if you want! 'Til the next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	6. Off The Calendar #3

**GUYS WE REACHED 1K READS AND 100 VOTES?! OMG I AM IN LEGIT TEARS. Thank you so much!** 😭❤️

 **Anyway, this is the last bonus chapter for this prompt. It's been a crazy two days with OTC! I hope you all enjoy this one.** 🦋

-

It's been a crazy year for Thirdy and Bea.

She gave birth to their firstborn about a year ago and now.. she's finally getting married.

She's currently in her hotel room with her mom, Maddie, Kat, Kim, Jules, Ponggay and Dani. Her close relatives and other friends were also here. Inaayusan sila for Bea's big day na gaganapin sa Manila Cathedral. Andito din ang glam team nya ever since she started her career sa New York.

"Anak, sa tingin mo ba mas maganda kung ipipin ko dito o dito sa kabila?" Bea's mom, Det, asked her youngest child who's currently getting her make up done.

To say that Bea's parents were happy as their youngest tied the knot is an understatement. And add the fact that she's going to marry Thirdy Ravena? Wala na silang mahihiling pa. Thirdy has always been very polite and kind. Both Det and Elmer saw how Thirdy took care of Bea and their son, Forth. Kahit gaano pa topakin si Bea ay talagang iniintindi ni Thirdy. Thirdy also goes along well with Bea's family including her brother who was always known to be protective of her.

Bea glanced a bit at her mom, "Looks good when you pin it on the left, ma."

Det just nodded and proceeded to accommodate Bea's friends and other relatives inside the spacious hotel room they booked in just for today's big event.

The room was rowdy as everyone was getting ready. The people from niceprint, their official photographer and videographer for today, was also inside the hotel room taking photos and videos for their same day edit to be shown later at the end of their wedding reception.

Bea just sighed out of frustration. She just wants to end this day already and be with Thirdy. She's been unusually clingy towards her soon to be husband when the day they're getting married got nearer. Also, she wants to see Forth. Pero kasalukuyang kasama ito ni Thirdy sa room niya kasama ng mga groom's men.

"Why the long face, Bei? Ikakasal ka na nga oh." Narinig niyang sabi ni Maddie na umupo sa tabi niya on an empty chair.

"Miss ko na si Thirdy at Forth eh."

Natawa na lamang si Maddie. Para talagang bata minsan si Bea.

"Ano ka ba, you sound like you haven't seen them for a month. Eh you just saw them 3 hours ago before you got here!" Sabi ni Maddie. "Hindi ka ba buntis ulit? Clingy mo kay Thirdy ha."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea, buntis?! 1 year old palang si Forth. Ayaw niya muna magbuntis hangga't hindi pa nakakapagsalita ng diretso yung anak niya.

"Maghunos-dili ka, Maddie. Forth's a year old palang! And the reason why the wedding was pushed back was because I wanted to shed the pregnancy weight. And now, buntis na agad ako? Ewan ko sayo." Bea said and rolled her eyes. As much as she wants another kid, gusto niya munang magfocus kay Thirdy at Forth. May mga gigs din siya abroad, but she made sure to accept those gigs na hindi sosobra ng 1 week. Hindi niya kayang magstay sa bahay nila sa New York ng mag-isa kasi napagkasunduan nila ni Thirdy na huwag muna nila dalhin si Forth sa ibang bansa until he's 3.

"Kidding lang. I know naman, Bei. By the way, in fairness ha! Gusto ko yung pagkalaman mo ngayon. Not to mention how big your boobs got. Ba't nung ako nabuntis hindi naman ako naging ganyan?" Natawa nalang si Bea sa sinabi ng kaibigan. She's been the talk of the fashion industry ever since the news broke out that she got pregnant by her basketball player boyfriend in her home country. The brands she's associated with never terminated their contract with her even after the news, that's how prized Bea de Leon is.

When Forth was 3 months old, she started to work out to get back in shape. Her gigs were gradually coming back and she wanted to look fit when their wedding would take place. Thirdy, although very happy with his soon to be wife's determination to get back in shape, never forgot to remind her how beautiful and sexy she is no matter how much weight she put on. Wala naman kasing problema si Thirdy but Bea being Bea, she wants to stay in shape. Nakakahiya naman sa mala-adonis na katawan ng magiging asawa niya no!

"Don't ask me, Mads. I have no idea why these got bigger." She said and glanced at her chest.

"Palagi atang hinahawakan eh.." Maddie teasingly said. "Ang kalat, Mads!!" Bea replied at hinagisan ng unan na maliit si Maddie.

Tumayo na ito at lumapit kay Bea, "Osiya, I won't disturb you na. Get ready na diyan para makita mo na yung mag-ama mo."

Bea just smiled at her friend and relaxed on her chair again. The make up artist was almost done with her look, anyway. Just a few more touches and she's finally done.

Her hair's styled into an elegant bun by her trusted hair stylist. "All done na, Bei. It's time for the photoshoot na before you wear your wedding dress." Her hair stylist said. She gave her thanks and reminded to be at the reception later for dinner.

She went near the niceprint team who were busy taking shots of her Vera Wang wedding dress, "All right, let's start with the shoot." Sabi niya at huminga ng malalim. _'A long day ahead.'_

-

Thirdy was already in the cathedral's altar waiting for his bride to arrive. Any minute now ay magsstart na ang kasal nila. Si Forth na kasama niya mula sa hotel ay kasalukuyang kasama ng mga ninong at ninong niya sa labas. Siya ang piniling ringbearer nila. Sasamahan nalang ito ng kanyang pinsan na anak nila Kiefer at Alyssa na si Kierra papunta sa altar dahil hindi pa naman ito nakakalakad ng tuwid ng matagal.

Clad in his Gucci suit, he was looking, as Bea would say, a snack. But of course, only for her. Malo-love spike talaga siya ni Bea kung hindi.

"Anak.. finally." His dad, Bong, spoke beside him. Napalingon naman si Thirdy sa ama, "Pa, parang 2 years ago lang hindi niyo pa ako tinitigilan ni Mama tanungin kung kailan ako magpapamilya."

Napatango naman si Bong, "Oo nga anak eh. Ngayon may Forth ka na at ikakasal ka na kay Bea." Kilala rin ni Bong si Bea noon pa dahil nga close friend ito ni Dani. Tinuring na din niyang parang anak si Bea at talagang natuwa naman si Bong at Mozzy dahil si Bea ang mapapangasawa ng kanilang pangalawang anak.

"I can't believe it, Pa. Bea's more than what I asked for from Him. Pero ang lakas ko talaga sa kanya. Isang Bea de Leon ang binigay niya sa akin." He said and looked up. Totoo naman, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na hahantong silang dalawa ni Bea sa puntong iyon ng buhay nila. From that mataray partner he had during Dani's wedding to their own wedding now.

After a while, the church bell chimed signalling the start of the wedding. As the entourage walks in, Thirdy couldn't help but become emotional. When Forth was walking down the aisle with the rings in his hands, with the help of Kierra of course, a tear fell from Thirdy's eye. His baby boy smiled widely at him which made him chuckle, Forth has been nothing but a walking ball of sunshine to everyone ever since he came into their lives. And he couldn't be more thankful to the woman who brought it to the world.

As Maddie reached the end of the aisle and went to stand beside Thirdy's brother, Kiefer, who was Thirdy's best man, the large wooden doors of the cathedral opened widely and there he saw Bea looking as gorgeous as ever in her white Vera Wang wedding dress tailor made and designed for her only.

As Bea started to walk down the aisle, a few flashes of cameras were observed as some of Thirdy's friends from the media were here to witness their wedding. Everyone's jaw was agape as they continued to watch Bea walking. Saying she looked gorgeous is an understatement, she was much more than that. Her wedding dress suited her and hugged her upper body tightly. She was all smiles while walking down the aisle while locking gazes with the man at the end of the aisle.

Thirdy couldn't help but let his tears fall. There, clad in the most wonderful dress in the world, is the woman he promised to love and care for until the end of his days.

Bea broke her gaze from Thirdy as she scanned the cathedral and saw familiar faces including her close friends from college, Thirdy's showbiz friends whom she met some time within the past year, their families and of course she saw her parents waiting for her in the middle of the aisle with her baby boy in Det's arms. As she reached them, he kissed each of their cheeks and gave Forth a kiss, "Were you a good boy, baby?" She asked her son sweetly to which the boy just smiled and nodded his head. He probably didn't understand her but she was just so happy at how cute her son is.

"Mom, Dad.. I love you both. So so much." She said and looked at her parents who were walking with her towards Thirdy.

"I love you, anak. I am more than glad to see you settling down with Thirdy." Det said and Bea saw her starting to cry. Forth, who was still being carried by his Lola, started to shake his head and tried to hug his Lola. "Mommyla is okay, Forthy. No worries. Haha!" Det said so as to not worry her grandson.

"I love you too, Bea. My Princess. Kahit pa ikakasal ka na, you will always be my baby damulag.. Pero ang OA talaga ng mom mo, anak." Elmer said and chuckled.

As they neared the altar, they greeted Thirdy. Thirdy greeted them back and kissed the cheeks of his in laws. "Ma, Pa. Thank you po for giving me the honor to marry your unica hija." He told them sincerely and went to get Forth from Det.

"No need to thank us, Thirdy.. We trust you. Thank you for making our Isabel happy. Seeing Bea happier within the two years you two met is enough for us to give our blessings for you to be with her." Elmer said and gave Thirdy a manly hug.

"Also, you and Bea bringing Forth into our world and giving us so much happiness is already a bonus. We should thank you too, Thirdy." Det said and smiled at her son-in-law. Thirdy smiled and focused his attention on Forth, "I love you baby.. but I'll be with mama muna ha?" He said and gave his son a kiss to which Forth giggled. Det offered to take their son and go to their respective seats. But before they went away, Bea gave her parents and Forth a hug and a kiss before finally facing Thirdy. Elmer also handed Bea's hand to Thirdy, "All yours, Thirds." He said before he and Det, with Forth, went to their seats.

"Hi."

"Hello."

They both greeted each other as they lovingly gazed at each other's eyes and Thirdy guided Bea towards the seats prepared for them in front of the Priest.

And the wedding officially started.

-

It was time for their vows and Thirdy was first to say his vows. They were currently standing and facing each other as Thirdy was given the microphone.

"Is this okay? Oh yeah, okay thanks." He said before he took a long breath with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and looked at Bea's brown orbs.

"I guess this is it, huh?" He cleared his throat. Napatawa naman ng bahagya ang mga tao.

"Hi, love." He started as he held her hands with his right hand.

"Our love story wasn't the typical love story people think. We were college batchmates at the same university, you were friends with my sister but how come we never knew each other personally no? That's one of the few questions in my head. But I think it's just about the right timing talaga, love. We met at the ripe age of 29, a bit old na no? It was an age we both dreaded to reach because our families and friends were already bugging us individually about when we'll settle down. Nevertheless, we remained single because we both know that rushing things won't get us anywhere. Now we're 31 na and finally we are tying the knot and surprisingly, with each other. Meeting you was not coincidence, my love. I believe it was destiny. We were both waiting for our our right persons and makikita lang pala natin ang isa't isa sa kasal ng kapatid ko because she tried to play cupid at pinagpartner tayo. Big thanks to my sister, though. Kahit sobrang taray ng pinartner niya sakin, who would've thought we would be here now diba?" He said which made their guests chuckle again.

"Isabel Beatriz, within the past 2 years we spent with each other, I am more than thankful for you as you brought joy around me. Not to mention for bring our little boy Forth into the world. You made me the happiest man alive, love. Kahit gaano pa kapangit ang araw ko, isang tawag o text mo lang sakin, napapawi na lahat ng problema ko sa araw na iyon. You are the only person I want to see when I wake up, you are the only person I want to cry for kahit sa sakit man o sa saya, you are the only person I will love til the end of time, my love. Sa tamis at pait, sa ginhawa man o sa sakit, maaasahan mong andito lang ako palagi para sa'yo. I will always be here to support you, love. I love you and I will continue to do so. You have my whole heart with you, Beatriz. And I give it to you wholeheartedly, without any limitations and inhibitions.. I love you." He ended his vow as tears started to flow down his face and started to put the ring on Bea's finger.

Everyone was emotional and Bea was, too. A few of her tears fell down her face already and she just smiled as he watched Thirdy putting on the ring on her finger.

"Ha! I said I won't cry but I guess that's the thing in weddings talaga no, it's impossible not to cry specially with the vows.. I'm just thankful that my make up is waterproof. Big thanks to my glam team!" Bea said so as to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Here goes nothing, love.." She started as she spoke through the microphone and opened her eyes to stare at Thirdy's and held his hand also.

"Honestly, I never thought I would settle down here in the Philippines. Kasi considering my line of work, it seems impossible that I would settle down because of the constant gigs and events I have to go to everyday. However, you know what I'm most thankful for? The fact that I took a month off from my gigs to go back here in the Philippines. Not just for Dani's wedding that time two years ago but to also spend it with my loved ones here. I met you during those times, my love. And I honestly cannot imagine my life now if I happened to not have pushed through with that leave. I might still be single without any Thirdy and Forth in my life. And I truthfully cannot stand that. Whenever I think about it, my heart hurts. Ganon ko kayo kamahal ni Forth, my love. But really, I also believe that how we met was not coincidence but rather it was destiny." She paused for a bit as she wiped a few of her tears.

"I always think I never stressed this enough, but I love you so so much, Thirdy. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me, next to having Forth in this lifetime of course. To see you every morning as I wake up will be a dream come true, kahit pa you're annoying even on those early hours." Bea said which garnered a laugh from everyone within the cathedral.

"But seriously, Thirdy. I really am thankful and blessed to have you in my life. This is not gonna be easy, it's only gonna get harder from here on out but this is what I can promise you, I'll always be here for you. We're in this together, my love. Totoo nga, when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you will already want to start the rest of your life as soon as possible. In this case, I want it to be with you, Thirdy. I choose you today and I will continue to choose you everyday until the end of time. I love you so much, Ferdinand Ravena III." She ended her vow with a smile and proceeded to put the ring on Thirdy's finger as they both chuckled and continued to let their tears stain their cheeks.

Their guests were also emotional, who wouldn't be? The sincerity and genuine feelings flowing from them was enough for everyone in the cathedral to feel giddy and happy. Happy enough to cry, apparently.

As the ceremony ends, the most awaited part of the wedding arrived.

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

You can hear everyone clapping and shouting their best wishes as the couple officially became Mr. and Mrs. Ravena as they shared the sweetest first kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Ravena." Thirdy muttered after they broke the kiss.

Bea smiled, "I love you too, Mr. Ravena."

-

Everyone was now in the reception and had just finished eating their dinner.

It was finally time for short messages from the newly wedded couple's closest friends.

Maddie was the first to give her message as she was the maid of honor. She cleared her throat and got the mic, "Hi, everyone. Good evening! I'm Maddie, one of Bea's best friends since college. I know her as a woman who definitely knows and is determined to reach her goals. Ever since college days, kilala na si Bea sa amin na mailap sa mga tao. Hindi mabilis makipagkaibigan sa kanya and even Thirdy is a witness to that. But when you know her? You'll see that beneath that tough persona is somebody warm, sweet and soft. She's very thoughtful, she can be very clingy at times and she's very caring. Kaya nga noong unang beses na nagkaboyfriend siya ay talagang ginawa namin ang lahat para balaan yung ex niya na huwag siyang lokohin dahil hinding hindi yun deserve ni Bea. She has always been our pillar of strength sa barkada and noong dumating ang time na nagbreak sila nung ex niya dahil sa kagaguhan ay muntikan na talaga naming mapatay yung gagong yon." Maddie said na may halong panggigil at tumawa ang mga guests. Bea and Thirdy, too.

"But kidding aside, I was very much happy na nagbreak sila non dahil after some time, nakilala niya itong si Ravena. Nagtataka pa rin talaga kami kung bakit hindi sila nagkakilala nung college e magkabatch lang naman sila. But knowing Thirdy nung college, wala din naman tong pagasa kay Bea eh. Asa! He's a playboy nung college." Natawa naman ulit ang mga tao.

"Playboy ka pala eh! Naku, mamaya ka talaga." Bea said teasingly sa asawa niya.

"Huy Madayag kung ano ano pinagsasabi mo, magagalit si madam!"

Napatawa nalang si Maddie, "Whatever, Thirdy. Okay, ayaw ko nang pahabain ang speech ko dahil sa chikaminute. I just wish you both the best and know that I am very happy na dalawang kaibigan ko ang nagkatuluyan. I know you both and I know you will last. I love you both!" She said and went to kiss Bea and Thirdy sa stage.

"Okay paps, ako naman ang next." Panimula ni Anton pagkaupo ni Maddie.

"2 years ago, during Dani's wedding reception, nagkainuman kami at doon namin nakita na may potential ang ThirBea. I mean, lahat kami don either may jowa, engaged o kasal na. Sila nalang yung single pa. Naaalala kong sabi ko non na mark my words, ikakasal talaga kayo. And ano? Ano ngayon ha? Kinasal kayo!" Anton said happily.

"Sobrang saya ko para sayo, paps. Honestly, Bea is such a catch at sobrang deserve niyo ang isa't isa. All I wish for is that magkaroon pa kayo ng sandamakmak na anak ni Bea."

"What's sandamakmak? So deep naman, Anton!" Tanong naman ni Bea bago pa matapos ni Anton ang speech niya. Natawa naman ito. "Hay nako conyo girl, it means a lot! I want you both to have lots of kids."

Natawa nalang si Bea, "Whatever! Ang hirap maganak!"

"Anyway, ayun na nga. I wish you both the best din just like Maddie. Alam ko ding magssail ang ThirBea ship until the end of time. Enjoy your day, lovebirds!" Pagtatapos ni Anton sa speech.

As the speeches finished, it was now time for the slow dance as the soft melody of Russell Dickerson's song Yours played.

Bea and Thirdy were both slow dancing in the middle of the floor as they rested their foreheads on one another.

"I can finally call you my wife, love." Thirdy said and opened his eyes to look at his wife's face. She looks so beautiful even after a long day.

She chuckled and opened her eyes as well, "And I can call you my husband na rin, love. Finally."

"I love you so much, Isabel Beatriz de Leon-Ravena."

"I love you too.. so much more, Ferdinand Ravena III."

And they shared a slow kiss as they danced to the melody of their hearts that continuously beat for each other.

_I came to life when I first kissed you_

_The best me has his arms around you_

_You make me better than I was before_

_Thank God, I'm yours..._

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Love, please? Wag ka na magselos. Nagpapicture lang naman sa'kin eh. She was just a fan." Thirdy continuously pleading his wife.

They were currently in Palawan, which is Bea's dream vacation location, for their honeymoon. A gift from their parents where they would spend a week.

"Just a fan, Thirdy? Kulang nalang she'll rub her huge ass boobs sa arm mo eh!" She told him as they were both inside their room in their own exclusive villa. Kakabalik lang nila from enjoying the beach since it's their first day here at free day pa nila. Bukas na sila magsstart for island hopping.

They were enjoying the beach and taking photos when suddenly a woman who's definitely not as tall as Bea tapped Thirdy and asked him for a photo. Thirdy, being the polite man that he is agreed but made sure to give space because Bea was there. Kaso nga lang, the woman didn't know the concept of space and kept on moving closer to Thirdy kaya walang nagawa ang lalaki at nagpapicture nalang para matapos na. After the photo, nilapitan niya si Bea ngunit nakasimangot na ito at sinabihan siya na, _'Kumain ka magisa, isama mo yung babae!'_

Kaya eto siya ngayon, sinusuyo ang asawa. Hindi niya alam pero natuwa din siya. Minsan lang kasi magselos si Bea and he finds it cute kasi it shows that Bea can really get possessive at times. Mukha nga siyang timang na high school na kinikilig.

"Love, that woman is a nobody. I don't care about her, ikaw lang naman ang para sa akin eh. You're all I want, love. Please, wag ka na magselos dun. Kahit kuko mo hindi niya mapapantayan." He said with a pleading voice. The last thing he wants right now is to argue with her.

Bea plopped down their bed. Umupo rin si Thirdy at pinaharap si Bea sa kanya. "What's wrong, love?" Napansin niya kasi na parang malungkot ito.

"I'm just afraid, love. Kasi mas sexy siya sa'kin eh.. baka ipagpalit mo ako." She confessed, sounding forlorn.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Thirdy, naiinsecure din ang isang Isabel Beatriz?!

"Love.. you're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am?" She said and glared at him.

Napapikit naman si Thirdy and he sighed, he decided to hold Bea's hands first and then held Bea's face, "Look at me, love." He said seriously.

"Kahit sino pa yung nasa harap ko, love, kung hindi iyan ikaw? Hindi ko tititigan. Ikaw lang ang nakikita ng mata ko. Ikaw lang yung hinahanap ko. Kahit gano pa kalaki ang boobs o pwet niyan, if she's not my Isabel Beatriz, hindi ako titigasan. Hindi ako matutukso. Hindi ako mapapasaya. It's only you my heart beats for. Ikaw lang, Bei. Ikaw lang. I love you.. okay? Don't ever compare yourself to other women. Wala kang dapat na iworry, love. I'm all yours. I told you in my vow na you have my whole heart but you have all of me too, including my soul and my body. You don't have anything to be afraid of, love. I love you." He said sincerely.

Bea couldn't help but let a teardrop fall, grabe? Why was she even insecure in the first place when Thirdy loves her this much? She felt guilty tuloy and just looked at him and nodded.

"Don't cry na.." Thirdy said as he wiped her tears. Bea just giggled. "I'm sorry for bitching kanina.."

"Don't worry, love. I got you." He said and hugged her.

"You sure you're not pregnant ha?" He said which earned him a love spike.

"Hoy, hintayin mo muna mag 3 si Forth.. I wanna focus on you both muna." Bea said and broke their hug and went on to kiss him quickly.

Thirdy just sighed, hindi naman siya tutol dito. He also wants to focus on Bea and Forth muna for the mean time.

"Jacuzzi tayo?" Bea proposed and started to stand up but Thirdy pulled her. "Parang mas gusto ko sa kama nalang tayo, love.."

Bea rolled her eyes as Thirdy backhugged her and started to kiss her nape.

"Don't you want to try doing it somewhere else?"

"Ha?"

"Hatdog."

Si Thirdy naman ngayon ang nagroll ng eyes, "What do you mean, love?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

"Ang slow mo talaga." Then Bea stood up and started to slowly walk towards the indoor jacuzzi in their villa while discarding her clothes. Starting with her maong shorts.. then untying the knot of her bikini top and lastly taking off her bikini bottom and throwing it at Thirdy.

Nakanganga lamang si Thirdy. What a freaking vixen her wife is. Gone is the innocent Isabel, say hello to the sizzling Beatriz.

Thirdy was fast to walk towards her and hoisted her up, Bea gasped but immediately wrapped her legs around Thirdy's waist.

"You naughty woman.." He said before taking her to the jacuzzi and Bea just chuckled and kissed him.

The rest of the honeymoon was history.

-

**What a ride, Off the Calendar! This chapter serves as the last bonus** **for** **this prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it!!! I had so much fun writing about this prompt and it's my fave here so far. Hehe.**

**Anyway, please don't forget to vote and comment! I always try my best to reply.** ❤️🥺 **Til the next one shot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	7. 28

**Just a little prompt I thought of while reading some fics. Also, this is inspired by that cryptic answer our turtle gave when he had those questions stuff on IG!** 😂 **Work of fiction, but we all hope it's true. CHZ.**

**-**

"Congrats, POG! You're the finals MVP again ha." Bea congratulated Thirdy through a phone call. She's currently at home, she wasn't able to watch Thirdy's finals game. Something came up sa bahay nila and so hindi siya nakapunta.

 _'Well, andun naman sina Tita and sila Van. Julia's there, too.'_ She thought.

She could hear his chuckle on the other line, "Thanks, Bei. What a great way to end our UAAP careers. We both were champions and a finals MVP. Wished you were there too, though. Part 2 sana of our championship lambitin. Haha!"

Bea smiled. It was true. It still felt so surreal how she started and ended her UAAP career with a championship. Bonus nalang ang finals MVP award nya.

"Yeah.. congrats again, though! Sorry na nga, something came up talaga and I had to help mom here at home. Anyway, you deserve the 3peat champ. San ka na now?" The volleybelle inquired.

"On our way to Early Night for a celebration eh. Punta din naman sina Van, you won't go?"

Bea sighed, alak na alak na din naman siya? Punta nalang kaya siya? But she shook her head. Ngayon lang siya makakapagpahinga because the last few weeks were spent training and playing for PVL.

"Sorry, Thirds. Not tonight. Napagod ako here eh. Send my regards to Van and the rest. Pacongrats na rin kina Ice ha?" She decided to say.

She can hear him sigh on the other end of the line, "Alright, Bei. I miss you.." He said slowly.

"Hay nako, so clingy as always Ravena. You'll see me naman soon." She said so as to make the atmosphere light.

"Really, Bei.. we haven't hung out for a while na." He replied seriously.

 _'Eh kasi you're so busy with Julia..'_ Bea thought.

Thirdy and Bea had always been close and through the recent years of their friendship, nothing has ever come between them. Except for his relationship with Billie back then kasi nagselos ito kay Bea, they couldn't hang out that much. But when they called it quits, Thirdy and Bea's relationship sprung back to life.

Many of their friends thought they were more than just the good friends they usually say when they're being asked about their relationship. The truth is.. they were really just good friends. Only up until the end if 2018, though. At the start of 2019, although they never expressed it explicitly, there was that connection between them. And it's obvious that they both have feelings for each other. However, maybe because of the uncertainty that lies within their relationship (if there really is one except for their friendship), Thirdy and Bea kind of left it at that. And when Thirdy met this certain girl from babble, the almost relationship they had at the start of the year was gone. But of course, their friendship was there. Just not as.. blissful as it used to be.

"Kakatapos lang ng season mo. We'll have more time na oh, Mr. MVP. Just.. just enjoy tonight, okay?" Bea said to assure him.

"Alright. Basta golf tayo this Sunday ah."

Of course, how could Bea say no to that?

"Yeah yeah.. whatever. Have fun, Thirdy. Congrats again." Bea said and bid her goodbye.

The call ended and she was left lying on her bed sighing. She checked the time, it was just 9pm. Still too early to go to sleep. At least for her. She decided to take a shower nalang and then binge watch friends.

-

Time check: 11pm.

2 hours na nakahilata sa Bea sa kama niya, the show she's watching has been long forgotten.

She sighed. Hindi siya makatulog and hindi siya makafocus sa pinapanood niya.

Probably because of a certain MVP who just won his 3rd title for the third straight year.

She closed her eyes.

Napaisip siya, what if she gave him a chance? Or what if she was brave enough to have given him a chance back then? Mammroblema ba siya ng ganito ngayon? Mukhang hindi. She would be celebrating with him right now if she was just more vocal a few months ago.

Alam naman niyang hinihintay lang ni Thirdy na si Bea na ang maginitiate. He's done his part, naisip ni Bea. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng karamihan that he courted her two times within the years of their friendship, but Bea turned him down both times. Back in high school, she was just not ready. And when first year came, she just wants to enjoy muna.

2017 to 2018 was when they started to get closer than ever. They started to hang out more, exchange more banters on twitter and bully each other on instagram. He also kinda.. well made Bea feel like she had a boyfriend of some sort? Eh kasi naman bakod na bakod si Thirdy simula kay Prince tapos may Marco pa.

Come 2019, they started the year right. Everyone thought they would actually be together na.. but surprisingly, come a month after the ALE's championship on UAAP 81, parang nawala. Nothing happened pero one day.. she just knew in her heart that Thirdy didn't love her romantically anymore.

Just when she realized that she did.

But she never tried to reach out. For one, Thirdy met Julia. Julia Casal. Van and Ivan's friend from Ateneo's Blue Babble Battalion. Two, she was afraid. Afraid that Thirdy would reject her because.. he doesn't feel the same way anymore and that she's too late.

Bea noticed na napalayo na si Thirdy sa kanya when he met Julia. She didn't question him, hindi naman sila diba? Whoever he meets is none of her business. But that didn't mean hindi siya somehow nasasaktan. However, one night, Thirdy called her and said Julia and him were going out na daw and that he's happy. That night, Bea tried her best to hold in her tears and congratulated Thirdy. As they ended the call that night, she cried her heart out realizing it was too late for her already.

Reminiscing the things that happened with Thirdy made her emotional as of the moment.

"Fuck. Why am I crying?" She asked herself as she wiped her tears. Hindi niya napansin na umiiyak na pala siya.

She sighed and stood up. And then she saw her car keys on her study table. Out of the blue, she grabbed it and grabbed one of her beloved windbreaker jackets and ran out of her room.

She got inside her car and started the engine. She started to drive away.

Her car brought her to Ateneo, her home for the last 5 years.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero dinala siya dito ng mga paa niya papunta sa Gesu. As she parked her car, she took a deep breath before going out and heading inside the church.

She looked at the interior and reminisced the days when she prayed here everytime. When she's happy, sad, numb, depressed, or just wants to feel at home when she's away from her family. It was always spent within the confines of Gesu.

She decided to go to her favorite spot, about 5 rows away from the altar to the left, her and Thirdy's favorite spot and decided to sit down. And there she closed her eyes and prayed.

-

Thirdy just got out of Early Night, hindi naman siya uminom. Just a drink or two. He decided to call it a night kasi talagang napagod din naman siya sa laro kanina.

He was on his way home when suddenly, nag U turn siya and he was on his way to Ateneo. He wanted to go to Gesu and pray again for a bit. Pumunta na sila dito kanina para magpasalamat with his family and teammates and some of his close friends. Bea wasn't around, but of course Julia was there. Julia who stuck with him kahit gaano pa kahirap, Julia who made him feel special and loved, Julia who stayed even when everyone else left.

He sighed, he likes the girl. And he's thankful for her constant presence in his life. That's why he gave it a shot and started to go out with her.

He thought, Bea would never see him as more than just Thirdy the good friend. And so, he just gave up the thought of being with Beatriz romantically.

As he arrived at Gesu, he saw a familiar car from afar. He pulled over and went near the car and realized it was Bea's.

 _'What's she doing here in the middle of the night?'_ He wondered.

He decided to confirm if it was really Isabel's by going inside Gesu. He roamed his eyes around the place and saw a familiar figure at his favorite row, scratch that, their favorite place to sit whenever he decides or they come around to visit the church.

He slowly walked towards the figure, she was facing her back to him but it was obvious she was clasping her hands on her chest and praying. As he got closer and stood at the side of the woman, he finally confirmed that it was Beatriz. Clad in only her pambahay shorts, white shirt and windbreaker jacket. He couldn't help but smile, it was obvious she was already cozy at home when she decided to go here.

Thirdy slowly sat down beside the woman and prayed as well.

-

Bea felt someone sit beside her as she was praying.

 _'Ang daming vacant, why is this person sitting next to me?'_ She thought and found it creepy.

As she finished her prayers, she slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find a smiling Thirdy Ravena beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both said at the same time and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

They both said at the same time again.

But this time, they shared a laugh.

"Okay, tell me first." Thirdy urged the woman beside him.

Bea looked at him and then turned her gaze towards the altar, "I couldn't sleep eh. My thoughts were keeping me up. I wanted to unwind and talk to Him here."

He couldn't help but admire her. If there was one thing that made him fall in love the most when he got to know Bea, it was her faith and love for the man above. He always knew how Bea believed in Him, how she never forgets to pray everyday and every night. It's one of the most lovable things about her.

He was blatantly staring at her when she asked him back why he's here.

Thirdy looked away, ' _so close as always yet I can't ever grab you to be mine, Isabel.'_ He thought as he turned his gaze towards the altar as well.

"Just wanted to drop by and give my thanks to Him for the last time before today ends. Wala pa namang 12am eh." He said truthfully.

A comfortable silence wrapped around them both as they continued to stare at the altar.

Bea cleared her throat, since fate unexpectedly brought them together here, why not talk about them nalang?

"Thirdy.." she started slowly and looked at her hands. She was playing with her car keys.

Thirdy looked at her and hummed in response, telling her to continue.

"What happened to us?" She asked truthfully. She doesn't know if it's the fact that they're here and she just prayed but she's suddenly feeling brave.

Thirdy was surprised with her question. What happened ba between them?

He also didn't know how to answer that.

"Uhm.. haha. I-I don't know. I'm not sure how to answer that, Bei.." He said truthfully.

"Siya na ba talaga, Thirds?" Bea asked as he willed herself to stop her voice from breaking.

It hurts Thirdy to see her like this, he loves Bea. Hindi naman ata talaga mawawala yun.

"Bei.."

Bea was crying already but she started to wipe her tears, "I.. I'm just.. I don't know. I know it's always been my fault. Ako yung palaging tinetake ka for granted. You were always there for me, but where was I when you needed me? I wasn't able to give you what you needed and wanted. I wasn't able to give you assurance. I wasn't able to tell you how I truly felt.. that I also have feelings for you.. I'm sorry for always hurting you, Thirdy."

Thirdy was silent, he let Bea's words sink in.

"I know it's late.. but I want to let you know that I'm finally acknowledging and accepting my feelings for you, Thirds. I love you." She said and looked him in the eye.

He felt his breath hitch. Those 3 words.. 3 words he's been meaning to her for the past 3 years.

If it was Thirdy from 2 years ago or last year or even earlier this year.. that Thirdy would've jumped in happiness.

But the Thirdy now just smiled.

"I love you too, Bei. You know that. Always, in all ways." He said sincerely. Totoo naman, he will always love Beatriz.

"You know, I never pictured you saying that to me with tears in your eyes.." he started. "But.." Thirdy continued which made Bea close her eyes. "Right at this moment, I'm choosing a different choice. This time for myself, Bei. Ever since high school, I have always chased you. I chased you because you were my dream, my goal, my endgame. Or so I believe. You were always that star in the galaxy that I wanted to catch, because you always light up my life." He said as he started to cry, too.

He looked at her, "Pero tao lang din ako, Bei.. I get tired. I felt like hinding hindi na kita maaabot. And then Julia came.."

"She chose me before anything else.."

Bea chuckled, of course she did.

"And she never failed to assure me and make me feel loved.." He continued.

Bea sighed and looked up, she wiped Thirdy's tears away and smiled at him as he held his face with both her hands, "Yeah yeah.. Thirdy.. I'm glad you found her. Stop hurting me na.. hahaha!"

Thirdy smiled and chuckled too, "But seriously, Bei—"

Bea shushed Thirdy to talk, "Let me talk for a bit." He nodded. "This talk.. I needed this, Thirds. Parang closure nalang for us and our almost. I don't want to end things on a bad note. I hope you believe me when I say I am genuinely happy you found someone like Julia, she's amazing. And you both deserve each other."

She smiled, a sad one, "Maybe.. maybe in the future. Maybe we'll meet again, when we're slightly older and our minds and lives are less hectic. Both single and happy. I'll be finally right for you and you're finally right for me.."

She kissed his forehead and Thirdy closed his eyes. She let kiss linger for a few moments and broke the kiss and looked at him again and continued, "but right now, I bring chaos and uncertainty to you and you bring sadness and regret to me."

She hugged him this time, "Thank you for the wonderful years of our almost, Thirds. I will always love you." She said sincerely as she ended their hug.

They were both crying now. Thirdy just stayed mum. Moments after Bea's last words, he got her hands and held it. He kissed her knuckled and looked at her.

"Bei.."

"5 years from now, when we're 28, both single, happy and successful.. let's give this love a chance. By that time, I'm sure we're already right for each other. I won't court you anymore.. but I'll marry you immediately." He said as he looked her in the eye.

"That applies when we're single ha.. I'll probably have a boyfriend or two within 5 years, Ravena.." Bea said jokingly.

Thirdy just smiled and held his pinky finger up, "28?"

Bea smiled and intertwined hers with his, "28."

-

**_5 years later_ **

"How have you been, Thirdy?" Tito Boy asked Thirdy Ravena who just won another championship for PBA. He was invited to guest on TWBA for the 3rd time.

Thirdy chuckled, "Never been better, Tito Boy. I am grateful I got to this point of my career." He answered truthfully.

"I am glad to hear that.. but a lot of people have been asking.. usap usapan na kung kailan ka magsesettle down. Is it okay if I ask you about that?" Tito Boy inquired.

Napangiti naman si Thirdy, "No problem, Tito Boy."

"So.. how old are you again? 28 no?"

"Opo, Tito."

"That's an age na pwedeng pwede na magsettledown. Are you single, Thirdy?"

Thirdy nodded, "Opo, Tito Boy. I'm single."

"Wala ka bang nililigawan ngayon?"

"Actually, Tito.. I don't need to do that anymore eh."

Nagtaka naman si Tito Boy at ang mga audience, "Bakit naman?"

"Well.. I promised someone that if we're still both single at this age, we'll be each other's endgame na with no questions asked." He said and grinned.

"So.. you'll marry each other ganon?"

"Yup."

"May we know that person, Thirdy?" Tito Boy asked sheepishly.

"Haha! It's a secret, Tito. Baka hindi pa ako pakasalan pag nireveal ko. You'll see naman soon when we get married. Because I'm serious about it, papakasalan ko talaga siya."

"Aabangan namin 'yan, Thirdy." Tito Boy said and dropped the topic.

-

"Why the hell are you here?" Bea asked a smiling Thirdy Ravena who magically appeared in front of her condo unit.

"Claiming you. I'm sure you know what I mean." He said and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and motioned her to come inside her unit.

"Ah. Fuck you, Ravena."

"Ha? We'll get married pa."

"Ulol ka! I meant.. ugh. Why am I still in love with you after all these years?! Nakakafrustrate." Pagmamaktol ng isang Isabel Beatriz.

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy at niyakap si Bea.

Thirdy is now a professional basketball player playing for PBA. Bea naman, she's still playing from time to time pero she's more focused na sa residency niya. She just graduated med school last year.

Ever wondered about their relationship?

Well.. Thirdy and Bea has been single for a year now. Both of their relationships with their exes ended a year ago.. of course it was all just a coincidence. They didn't hung out for the last 4 years, nagkita lang sila ulit when Bea celebrated her 28th birthday. Since then, they kept in touch. No one spoke of the promise they made each other 5 years ago in Gesu.

Not until today, when Thirdy's TWBA guesting was played on national TV.

They were both cuddling on the couch now.

"I guess we're keeping the promise, huh.." Bea said as she drew circles on Thirdy's chest. The man chuckled and she could feel the vibration of his chest.

"I won't lie, Bei. At the back of my mind, I know this will happen. That we will happen." He said as he played with her hair.

Bea smiled, "Who would've thought.."

"Well, for one, everyone else was rooting for us so.."

Bea just rolled her eyes, "Ewan ko sayo."

"It's true though.." he said and kissed Bea's forehead.

"I'll always come back to you, Beatriz. I love you."

"I love you, too.." Bea replied and leaned in to kiss her soon to be husband.

The first kiss of the many they will share within this lifetime.

~FIN~

..

....

......

Thirdy and Bea just tied the knot 5 months ago and it's been nothing but bliss for the two.

Within the 5 years they were apart, they were both able to save. Thirdy was able to build his own dream house where Bea and him are currently living in.

They were currently in the poolside, Bea wanted to swim daw kasi and of course Thirdy joined her.

Ever since nagpakasal sila, Thirdy has been bugging her about making a baby. Pero sabi naman ni Bea sa kanya months ago na ayaw niya muna, she wants to be with Thirdy longer pa with just the two of them. She wants to give nga Thirdy her undivided attention. She even took a leave sa hospital na pinagttrabahuhan nya to spend the lost time with Thirdy.

Umahon na si Bea at pinuntahan ang asawa, "Baby.. i want some cookies." She said and pouted.

"Hmm? Padeliver tayo?" He asked her and she just nodded.

"Okay, bihis ka na. What do you want to do after?"

"I wanna binge watch marvel movies.."

Napangiti lamang si Thirdy sa kacute-an ng asawa niya. "Alright."

Bea went upstairs in their room to take a quick shower and change into much more comfortable clothes. When she got back down, nakita niyang hinahanda na ni Thirdy ang cookies na inorder nila at pumunta na sa couch for their movie marathon.

As they settled down, Bea immediately lied her head on Thirdy's chest while Thirdy's hands wrapped around Bea.

"You're unusually clingy ha.. did you do something wrong?" Natatawang sambit ni Thirdy sa asawa.

Bea just smiled, "Wala ah.. baka ikaw."

"Luh. Ako pa tuloy." Natatawang sabi ni Thirdy.

A few minutes of silence and Bea decided to speak, "Baby.." Thirdy hummed in response as he was eating a cookie.

"Kung magkakaanak tayo, what would you name him or her?" She asked out of the blue.

"Hmm.. I wanna name the boy Travin Bentley and the girl Yzobelle Torrine.. how about you, baby?"

"I'll go with whatever you want lang."

Thirdy just hummed before he spoke again, "Baby, ayaw mo ba talaga magkababy pa?"

Bea just kept mum.

"Kasi ako, I really want na eh.. I wanna see some baby Thirdies and Beas na." Thirdy said cutely.

Napatawa naman si Bea, "Wish granted na.." she murmured softly. Thirdy didn't catch it.

"Ha?"

"I said.. wish granted na."

"What do you mean?" Thirdy asked puzzled.

Bea rolled her eyes at pinalo ang dibdib nito, "Ang slow mo forever. Haynako."

After a few moments, Thirdy's eyes went wide. Is she.. is she saying..?!

"You're finally pregnant?!" Thirdy shouted and looked at Bea full of hope.

Bea couldn't help but laugh and adore her husband, if she only knew it would make him this happy.. she should've did her best to get pregnant sooner.

"Yes, daddy.. I'm on my way." Bea said cutely with a baby voice while rubber her tummy.

Thirdy smiled widely and decided to touch Bea's tummy, nilapit niya ang mukha nya rito. "I love you, baby.. I'll do my best for you and your momma." And gave her small tummy a kiss.

Thirdy sat back up and looked at Bea with a soft smile, "You made me the happiest man alive today, baby.. I love you."

Bea gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him, "I love you more, Thirdy. Me and this little pea inside me loves you so much."

**-**

**We've all been wondering what 28 means and we could only hope and anticipate what it means between the both of them.** 😅 **I hope you liked my take on what 28 may mean to the both of them!** ❤️ ****

 **Anyway, just an additional info, I named my one shot collection 4EVER because it's supposedly Thirdy's fave song and he sang it when he was asked about Bea during his Anong Tunay video.** 🤣 **Wala lang, skl. Also, the song's included in 2 of Bea's playlists on spotify. I meaaaan, it's definitely one of their fave songs right?** 🤪

 **Again, votes and comments are always welcome and appreciated. 'Til next the next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

**Reach me!**   
**Twt: @floofybeadel**


	8. Little Fights

**Fluffy oneshot before uni starts! I won't be able to update everyday starting tomorrow, loves. As early as now, I apologize na kasi hell semester ulit.** 🤗 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**-**

It was morning training and the girls already started with their warm ups. Usually, their captain for this season is pretty jolly even at the wee hours of the morning.

However, today, she wasn't.

Maddie was a little bit perplexed with how their lioness of a captain almost seemed like she couldn't talk. Whenever they asked her something, she'd just nod. If it's her time to take a rest in between receives, she would space out.

It was not until she got hit by one of Vanie's receives that Maddie decided to sit down with her and talk to her. They took a short break kasi nga they noticed how distracted Bea was.

"Huy? Why the hell are you so distracted?" She inquired the 5 foot 11 woman.

Bea just shook her head, "Nothing, Mads.. I'm okay."

Okay? But she clearly looks like she isn't!

"I know you, Beatriz. Hindi ka ganito ka distracted kung wala lang 'yan. Is this about Ferdinand?" 

Maddie looked intently at Bea to see her reaction. She got her answer even before Bea shook her head fervently. _Denial queen talaga.._

"Don't even deny it. Ano bang nangyari? The last time you got so distracted during practice was when he got so jealous and you guys fought for 2 days. What is it this time?"

Bea sighed and stomped her feet like a kid, "Eh kasi ehhhh. He's so annoying." Bea said with her typical conyo tone.

Napapikit nalang ng mata si Maddie, how Thirdy could handle this woman is beyond her.

"Ang babaw? Ano na naman 'yan?"

Bea rolled her eyes, "It's not mababaw kaya! We fought kasi kagabi. And then he walked out on me." Bea was pouting by the end of her 'pagsusumbong' kay Maddie.

"What did you fight about?"

"He was late to our usapan kasi so I got pretty worked up. I mean, you know how I hate waiting diba?" Bea asked as if she just stated the obvious.

Maddie nodded, "Did you ask him why?"

Bea sighed, "He was late kasi Tito Bong asked him to do something an hour before our meetup."

Napailing nalang si Maddie, Bea can be so unreasonable at times. _May pinagawa naman pala ang tatay, ano ang pinagmamaktol nito?_

"'Yun naman pala, bat mo pa inaway?"

"Eh kasi nga he was late. I waited for him for an hour, almost two."

"Bei.. seriously?" Maddie looked at her friend. "I'm your friend but I want to slap you right now."

Bea just stayed silent and Maddie continued, "Did he at least say sorry?"

"....He did, immediately."

Napafacepalm nalang si Maddie. "I know what you're getting at, pero konting understanding on your part, Bei. Tito Bong asked him to do some errand diba? Nanggaling na sa'yo na Tito Bong, his dad, asked him. Of course, gagawin niya muna yon." Maddie carefully said.

Bea has always been mapride. Hindi naman sikreto 'yun even among her friends pero minsan talaga kailangan na nilang kausapin about it. Kawawa naman si Thirdy, siya na lang palaging nagaabsorb ng pagkamoody ni Bea.

"But Mads.."

"Bei, he said sorry diba? I'm not going to ask if he looked sincere because Thirdy is always sincere with you. Why didn't you just accept his sorry and went on with your date kagabi diba? If you did, hindi ka na sana nagsspaceout ngayon." Maddie told her friend.

"But.. but.. he didn't have to walk out on me diba? And.. and.. he should've cooled down this morning na diba? Pero wala, no text from him. As in zero since kagabi when he left me alone." Bea said sadly. "..Nagsawa na kaya siya sakin? Is he going to give up na ba?" Bea asked her friend as she looked down on her feet. Ayan kasi, Bei! Nagiinarte ka tuloy. You should've just accepted his sorry agad eh.

Lumapit nalang si Maddie kay Bea at pinasandal ang ulo nito sa balikat niya.

"Knowing Thirdy, he's just nagpapcooldown. Or better yet he's waiting for you to message him instead." Mahinang sabi ni Maddie which made Bea look at her.

"What do you mean, Mads?" She asked curiously.

"What I mean is.. suyuin mo rin siya minsan. Or kahit wag na suyo, maginitiate ka na you want to make things okay with him. Just because he always does the suyo doesn't mean you shouldn't do it na, Bei. Paalala lang, tao rin 'yan. Pustahan pa, one text or call from you tiklop agad 'yan. And then you'll be both okay in no time." Maddie explained to her friend. To which Bea seemed to ponder about.

She's recalling the things Thirdy does for her even when they weren't in a relationship yet. Yung mga pagiintindi niya kay Bea, him putting up with her brattiness and bullying all the time, not to mention ang always pagpapakumbaba niya when they argue. He was always the one to say sorry first at suyuin siya.

Bea sighed for the umpteenth time that day at tumingala. _Siguro nga, this time I have to adjust and approach him first._

"I- I- ugh.. you're right, Mads. I should lower my pride and approach him first today." Bea said and sighed.

Maddie smiled. _Finally!_

"Alright, don't be so distracted na. Message him agad once morning training's finished." Maddie said to which Bea nodded.

"Oh ano? Okay na?" Jules asked when Maddie and Bea approached them.

Maddie grinned, "Oo, nagiinarte lang kapitana natin."

"Ugh.. ate Bei, can you please message kuya na? He's been bugging me to give updates about you. Bat kasi he won't message you nalang?" Dani told Bea as she approached her. Natawa naman si Bea.

"See? Ganon lang 'yon but he's definitely dying to approach you na." Maddie said. Bea sighed, "Oo na. I admit it's my fault na.."

"Hoy? Tama ba yung narinig ko? Ate Bei admitted her mistake?!" Maddie said exaggeratedly.

"No shit, Pongs." Deanna added.

"Woah. Libre nga naten minsan yang kuya mo, Dans. Nababago niya si kapitana for the better ah!" Pangaasar pa ni Jules.

Natawa naman silang lahat kasi umirap lang si Bea, "Whatever, guys. Back to training!" Bea shouted.

-

Thirdy was with Anton, Isaac and Mamu at Starbucks, currently drinking their coffees. Kakatapos lang ng training nila and gusto muna nila magchill.

"Alam mo, ang tahimik mo. Pero congrats brodie ha." Paninimula ni Anton at tumingin kay Thirdy.

"Gago. Congrats saan?" nagtatakang tanong ni Thirdy.

Napatawa si Anton, "Natiis mo si kapitana!" sabay tap sa likod ni Thirdy.

"Oo nga. Kagabi mo pa di tinetext. Congrats, Thirds! Akalain mo, nakaya mo?"

Napailing nalang si Thirdy.

"Wag nyo icongrats. Tinadtad nyan ng text si Dani tungkol kay BDL." sabi naman ni Mamu at tumawa sa expression ni Thirdy.

"Tangina niyo." napabuntong hininga nalang ito. _Kaya ko pa bang matiis yon?_

Maya't maya pa ay naramdaman niyang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Thinking it was just another notification, kinuha nya ito ng walang kaalam alam.

Nabuga niya ang iniinom niya ng mabasa ang text.

"Kadiri, bro!" Sabi ni Anton na nabugahan ni Thirdy.

"Tangina, ano ba nabasa mo?" Tanong naman ni Mamu.

Nakita naman nila na biglang naging good mood ang kaibigan dahil biglaang ngumiti habang tumitingin sa cellphone niya.

 _Tangina, nagtext na ata ang reyna agila._ Sabay sabay nilang isip.

"You're creeping us out, Thirdy." Sabi naman ni Ice. Hindi sila tiningnan ni Thirdy at biglaang tumayo.

"Alis na ko." Paalam ni Thirdy.

"Pota, rupok naman Ravena!" Sabi naman ni Anton habang naglalakad na paalis ng Starbucks si Thirdy. The latter just flipped him the middle finger at tuluyan ng umalis.

Natawa nalang sina Anton, Ice at Mamu at napailing.

"Tangina ng kaibigan natin." Sabi ni Anton at uminom ng kape.

-

The lady eagles just wrapped up their morning training and were currently at the locker room of BEG to change. "San ka na punta, ate Bei?" Tanong naman ni Dani sa sis in law niya.

"Tambay sguro muna ako here, Dan. Then eat ako sa labas later. Hindi pa rin kasi ako nirereplyan ng kuya mo eh.." Bea said sadly. Tumango lang si Dani at lumabas na ng locker room kasi tapos na siya magbihis. Patapos na rin naman si Bea.

Dani fished her phone out and decided to text Thirdy that Bea's about to finish changing na and that he should be here now. Thirdy replied with an okay and thanks.

After a few moments, Thirdy arrived with a jar of cookies in his hands. One of Bea's favorites.

"Aba, look who arrived!" Sabi naman ni Jules na kakalabas lang sa locker room.

"Hey, girls." Bati niya. "San siya?" Tanong naman niya agad.

"Nasa locker room. Siya nalang mag-isa dun." Sagot naman ni Maddie.

Thirdy nodded but before sya makalayo narinig niya na tinawag siya ni Ponggay at sinabing, "No to locker room sex!" At tumawa ang ALE.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy at dumiretso na sa locker room.

Bea was there fixing her things. She looked as fresh as ever. _She's just wearing her usual clothes pero bat ang hot niya?_ Thirdy thought.

Napailing siya bago nilapitan ang girlfriend.

Bea heard some footsteps walking towards her but she was busy fixing her stuff so hindi niya tiningnan thinking it was just Maddie or Kat.

Naweirduhan siya when the person towered over her, teka..

Thirdy's manly scent surrounded her senses and she immediately looked at the person towering over her.

"Baby.." she said slowly.

"Don't call me baby yet, Beatriz." He said coldly to which Bea pouted. _Were my texts not enough?_

Muntik na madala si Thirdy but he willed himself na magpakipot muna, he just wants to hear Bea saying sorry at lambingin siya. Kahit ngayon lang.

"Uhm.. ano I'm.. I'm sorry na.." she said quietly and looked down. Bat ba siya nahihiya?!

"Hm?" Thirdy said as if hindi niya narinig. Bea may have said it quietly but considering they're the only ones inside the locker room, rinig na rinig 'yon dapat ni Thirdy.

Bea just pouted and looked at him, she decided na lambingin nalang talaga. She decided to wrap her arms around Thirdy to hug him and said loudly, although muffled because she buried her face on his chest, "I'm sorry baby!"

Thirdy was shocked, hindi niya inexpect na yayakapin siya ni Bea. _Ah wala na.. marupok talaga ako sa kanya._

Bea could feel Thirdy's chest vibrate, he was laughing softly kaya Bea broke her hug and looked at him while pouting, still.

"Why are you laughing?! Here I am lowering my pride na nga oh.." Pagmamaktol ni Bea.

Thirdy just laughed and hugged her again, "I just didn't expect your hug, Bei. Akala ko hindi mo ako kayang lambingin eh.."

Bea was still pouting but it transformed into a giddy smile when Thirdy explained.

"Don't pout na, I got you cookies.." Thirdy added and broke their hug and offered the jar of cookies he got for Bea.

Bea's eyes twinkled, "Grabe. Thank you, baby!!! Worth it din pala maglower ng pride. I got free cookies from you." Bea said happily and opened the jar to start munching on some.

"Anything for you, baby. Just.. wag na sana tayo magaway ng ganon." Thirdy said sadly as they both sat on one of the locker room's benches.

Bea decided to stop eating for a while and faced Thirdy, "Baby, you know I love you right? I'm sorry if sobrang unreasonable ko kagabi. I should've just understood you.. si Tito naman yung may pinagawa eh. I'm trying my best to be better at handling this relationship kasi I really want this to last. I hope you won't give up on me.." she said truthfully while looking at Thirdy's eyes.

Thirdy couldn't help but smile. Bea is literally an angel. Ano ba ang nagawa ng past self niya para mabigyan siya ng isang Isabel Beatriz sa buhay niya ngayon?

"I love you too, Bei. Ikaw 'yung pinangarap ko, hiniling ko at ngayon nasakin kana. Why the hell would I give up on you after going through all that just for you to be mine?" He replied with as much honesty as Bea.

He leaned in and captured Bea's lips, this isn't their first time to kiss but it always feels like it is when he kisses Bea. Feeling her soft lips on his gives him so much energy and he can't get enough of it.

Bea responded to the kiss, Thirdy deepened it. Bea opened her mouth and Thirdy invaded like he usually does.

They continued on for a while before breaking the kiss and catching their breaths. They let their forehead touch one another and smiled.

_No more arguments._

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

.......

"Mukhang nakascore ah." Pangloloko ni Anton nang dumating si Thirdy sa Moro na nakangiti.

Napailing si Thirdy, "Ulol. Ano ako, ikaw?"

"Aray ko naman!" Sabi ni Anton, acting as if he was hurt.

"Pero di nga, musta naman ang pagsuyo kay Reyna?" Tanong ni Matt na naglilift ng weights.

Napangiti na lamang si Thirdy, "Siya sumuyo sa'kin."

"Aba't!" Nanlaki naman ang mata ng mga kasama niya. "Di nga?" Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Ice. Si Bea, susuyuin si Thirdy?! Asa!

"Oo nga!" Sabi niya na natatawa.

"Sus, if I know ibang suyo yon." Sabi ni Mamu ng mahina nung lumapit siya kay Thirdy.

Kumunot naman noo ni Thirdy, "Pinagsasabi mo, Mamu? Pagbreakin ko kayo ni Theris eh."

Tumawa lang si Mamu at tiningnan si Thirdy sabay sabi ng mahina, "Ah shit Bea pala ha."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Thirdy, "Gago! Pinagsasabi mo!"

Tumawa ulit ito, "Hinaan niyo next time. Papasok sana si Dani sa locker room kanina kasi may naiwan kaso ayon na nga."

Napabuntong hininga si Thirdy at tinakpan ang mukha. _Tangina, akala ko naman kasi walang tao. Pag nalaman ni Bea na may nakarinig baka di na ulit mangyari!_

"Tangina nyo. Wag nyo sabihin kay Bea!" Mahinang sabi ni Thirdy kay Mamu. Ngumiti lang naman si Mamu, "Yes boss. Basta less laps sakin." Napangiwi naman si Thirdy. _Bahala na nga._

He fished his phone out and decided to text Dani.

Napailing na lamang siya but whatever will make her sister shut up, sige na.

"Alright. Let's work out na!" He said as he hid his phone and they all started their afternoon workout.

Basta whatever happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room dapat.

**-**

**Any idea what happened? CHOUR.** 😂 **Anyway, just a fun, short and sweet oneshot to fill our hearts. Hehe. I hope you guys liked it!** 🥰

 **Votes and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for loving my oneshots for the past week. I am still overwhelmed.** 🥺 **Thank you so much!**

 **Reach me! I update about my works here.** 🤗  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	9. Little Fights BONUS

**What happened in the locker room?** 😜

⚠️ **Warning: this chapter contains sexual themes, if you're below 16 years old, wag ka na magbasa! :p**

**-**

Bea continued fixing her stuff, kakatapos lang nila magusap ni Thirdy tungkol sa away nila kagabi.

Nakaupo lang silang dalawa and hindi napapansin ni Bea na tumataas na yung shirt niya sa likod kasi may inaabot siya palagi sa harapan niya. Since Thirdy was sitting beside her and she's usually turning her back to him, nakikita ito ni Thirdy. Napalunok nalang siya, ang hot naman kasi ng girlfriend niya. She was wearing a shirt and a Nike spandex, was it always that short? But it left very little to his imagination.

 _'Fuck. Ang tagal na simula nung huli.'_ Isip naman ni Thirdy at napapikit. The last time they did the deed was during their monthsary a few weeks ago. Sobrang busy na kasi nila and they didn't have time to meet na sila lang dalawa, kagabi sana during their date pero ayun nga, nag-away sila bigla. Thirdy opened his eyes again to see Bea still doing whatever she's doing.

Bea was still oblivious of the hungry gaze Thirdy was directing at her and absentmindedly got some hairtie to put her hair up into a ponytail. As she was doing this, she was slowly revealing her nape and Thirdy just looked at her.

Okay, he's definitely getting hard. Thirdy considers Bea as very sexy, but one of the sexiest parts of her is her nape. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero gustong gusto niya palaging hinahalikan si Bea sa batok niya.

Before Bea could even finish tying her hair up into a ponytail, she felt Thirdy's hands snaking around her waist. She was halfway through tying her hair when she felt a kiss on her nape.

And Bea knew that when Thirdy kisses her nape? He wants something more than just a kiss.

"Thirds..?" She slowly asked, she stopped tying her hair now and pulled it to the side. She tried to turn her head around to see Thirdy but she squealed a little when she felt his hands going inside her shirt.

"T-Thirdy! Seriously? Here?" She asked him, she was surprised. This is considered a public place! Baka may makakita o makarinig sa kanila. Ano 'yun, free show?!

"Bei.. Please.." Thirdy murmured softly as he continued showering Bea's nape with kisses. His hand was also wandering around her abdomen and slowly went upwards to cup her covered mounds. Bea couldn't help but moan, medyo matagal na din since their last encounter. She honestly missed his touch.. but nangingibabaw pa rin sa kanya ang takot na may makakita sa kanila.

As Thirdy continued to massage her clothed breasts, she tried to suppress her moans and think rationally. Tinry nyang hawakan ang kamay ni Thirdy to stop it from further doing anything else but the guy even had the audacity to snake his other hand pababa sa spandex niya!

"Baby.. baka may tao.." She said slowly as she tried her best to stop moaning.

"Baby, it's almost lunch. No one stays in BEG during lunchtime. Come on.." He tried his best to sound pleading so as to persuade Bea to agree.

Bea thought of the possible consequences if ever they do it here in the locker room. _Fuck! I can't think straight when he's fondling my boobs like that._

All inhibitions flew away when she felt Thirdy's hand go inside her spandex and her underwear real quick. She moaned a bit louder this time, "N-No.. Thirdy!"

Meanwhile, Thirdy was enjoying his ministrations because of Bea's reactions. Tinaas nito ang shirt na suot ni Bea at ang sportsbra na suot nito and went back to fondling her mounds. His other hand was also busy rubbing her wetness below.

They were in a very lewd position right now with Bea's legs wide open as she's leaning on Thirdy's chest with her eyes closed while Thirdy's hands did wonders to her body but they couldn't care less.

"Baby.. please.." Bea pleaded pero hindi niya alam kung nagpplead ba siyang magstop si Thirdy o magtuhogan na sila. She didn't know, wala na siya sa diretsong pag-iisip. All she can think of is the pleasure she's currently getting.

Thirdy was also breathing heavily but he pulled his hands away from her body and maneuvered Bea's body to face him. Of course, sa gaan ba naman ni Bea e pwede na siyang kargahin ni Thirdy. Oh wait.. that's what he's trying to do. Nagulat si Bea nang pinulupot ni Thirdy yung paa niya sa bewang nito at tinayo silang dalawa, he brought the both of them to the nearest locker at sinandal ang likod ni Bea dito and then looked at her, "Baby.. I promise mabilis lang." He said before diving in for an open mouthed kiss without waiting for Bea's answer.

How could Bea say no? He was already grinding his hard-on on her. Bea shuddered at the contact, she could feel how hard he was already just for her. Thirdy continued kissing her before he decided to move down her neck. Thirdy was licking her neck and kissing it sensually before unwrapping Bea's legs and putting her down. He put his knee in between her thighs to resume the friction between them.

Bea's breath hitched when Thirdy started to pull her shirt up, not all the way but enough for her breasts to be released from her sports bra and he licked and kissed her breasts. He nipped at her nipples which earned a gasp from woman.

When he thought he had enough of Bea's mounds, he started going lower and slowly pulled down Bea's spandex along with her undies. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea, she wasn't ready for this! Thirdy eating her out in the freaking locker room?!

"Thirdy, no!!" She tried to wriggle out of Thirdy's grasp but of course, how could she? Sa lakas at muscles ba naman ng isang Thirdy Ravena?

"Yes, baby.. bon appetit to me." Pangaasar niyang sabi before he licked Bea's slit. Napapikit naman si Bea. _Tangina, it feels so good._

Bea tried her best to bite back her moans and cover her mouth para hindi siya magingay. The last thing she wants right now is for someone to enter the locker room.

Thirdy continued to eat her out and then inserted one of his fingers. He noticed Bea's moans gradually getting louder even with her covering her mouth.

He smirked, "You want more?" He asked her but she didn't reply. Her eyes were closed and her face contorted in ecstacy.

Thirdy continued her ministrations until he felt Bea's walls tightening, signalling she's about to have her first orgasm.

He pumped his fingers, now 3, inside her and continuously licked her before she buckled her hips and then finally came with a muffled cry. Thirdy rode out her orgasm by slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her until her breathing evened out.

She was still feeling the remnants of her high and didn't realize Thirdy already pulled his shorts down and was now slowly pumping his hardness. He held Bea's right thigh and positioned himself on her entrance, "Pasok ko na, baby." He said while running the head of his dick on her wetness. She was still wet as hell from her previous orgasm.

He then slowly sheathed himself inside her and they both groaned when he was finally fully inside her, all 7 inches of him. "Baby, you're so tight.. parang nung first time lang." He said with a chuckle at nakatanggap naman siya ng palo mula sa girlfriend niya.

"Stop joking around, akala ko ba mabilis lang? Move na." She said without breathing and looked him in the eyes. He was already staring intently at her and claimed her lips as he slowly started to move.

Thirdy found a tempo immediately and in no time, he was already jack hammering her. Bea was having a hard time biting back her moans and he noticed this so he claimed her lips once again.

After a few hard thrusts, he broke the kiss and looked at Bea. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure and you can see the glisten of sweat all over her body. He then closed his eyes as he can feel his end coming soon.

Bea tried to open her eyes and looked at Thirdy, he had his mouth open and he was groaning everytime he thruster in her. She looked down and saw where they were connected and she really can't believe that something as big as Thirdy's dick was able to fit inside her. _Then again, I think_ _I was born_ _to be destroyed by hi_ _m._

Minutes away from orgasm, Thirdy decided to change positions and wrapped Bea's legs around his waist. "H-Hey, what are you--" He silenced her with a kiss and brought her to lay down on the bench. "I've always fantasized about taking you in the locker room.." He said before he continued to thrust in her. "Since tapos na tayo sa locker, sa bench naman.." He said naughtily and before she could reply, he was already thrusting faster and harder that she forgot she had something to say.

Bea's hands were wrapped around Thirdy's neck as she muffled her moans and screams by hugging him tight. Thirdy was groaning quite loudly but not enough to be heard outside.

"Baby, I'm close.." Thirdy said with a raspy voice in between his moans.

Bea just hugged him closer and tighter, she had her eyes closed. "I'm close, too.. Please don't stop." She begged and the only thing you can hear within the locker room were their moans and the slick sound of their juices mixing together. Loud slaps of skin to skin also reverberated around the room.

"Baby.. can I come inside?" He groaned out as he can feel his orgasm approaching.

Bea nodded, "I'm on.. aah! the pill na.. baby right there.." She said in between her muffled moans and screams. Thirdy rejoiced at the thought of coming inside her, up until now they've always done it raw pero he would always have to come outside of her. Wala pa naman silang balak magkaanak.

Thirdy thrusted even faster, if that was even possible, until she was a writhing mess underneath him, experiencing her second orgasm of the day as her scream was muffled by Thirdy's groans.

"Ah shit, Bea." He groaned quite loudly as he reached his orgasm a few thrusts after she did.

They were both panting heavily, he was careful na hindi daganan si Bea who was underneath him as they slowly tried to stable their breathing.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and saw his cum oozing out of her.

Bea was still lying down and had her eyes closed when she felt him pull out and she felt the remnants of their lovemaking coming out of her. She groaned and sat up carefully, she could now feel soreness all over her body specially in her nether regions. _Ikaw ba naman to have a beast of a boyfriend who thrusts like a madman_ _?_

She looked down and scooped a bit of cum using her middle finger, "You came a lot ha. Dami oh." She said absentmindedly. Thirdy was just looking at her and groaned. "Baby, I might get hard again if you continue to do that." He was sitting upright in front of her as he closed his eyes.

Namula naman si Bea. _Good god, one round is enough._

"Umayos ka! My back hurts na." She said before standing up and retrieving her undergarments and spandex. She got a tissue from her bag and tried her best to wipe herself clean.

Thirdy was still sitting down on the bench with all his naked glory, save for his jersey. Bea rolled her eyes as she saw her boyfriend not moving, "Ferdinand, magsuot ka na ng damit." Thirdy just chuckled. "Yes, maam." He said before retrieving his boxers and basketball shorts.

After they were done fixing themselves to look like a normal couple who didn't engaged in some steamy locker room sex, they held hands together as they slowly started to walk towards the door.

Before they reached the door, Thirdy suddenly pulled Bea into a side hug, "I love you.."

Bea just chuckled, "Nakascore ka lang eh.." Thirdy playfully rolled his eyes at her, "Hmp.. where's my I love you too?" He said in a pabebe voice.

Bea just shook her head, "I love you, too.." She said sweetly before giving him a loving kiss.

And then they started to walk outside of the locker room.

"Thirdy." Bea said seriously nang makalabas sila sa locker room, breathing a sigh of relief to not have seen a single soul within the vicinity. She looked at him.

"If word goes out or kapag nalaman kong you told someone of what transpired here.. nako you will not get any action until you're done with this season ha." Pagbabanta naman ni Bea kay Thirdy. Thirdy just chuckled nervously at napakamot sa likod ng ulo. _Wala naman atang pumunta dito no?_ He's sure naman na he won't say it to anyone. The only problem lang if ever may nakarinig sa kanila while they were at it earlier.

"Why would I tell anyone, baby? Ako lang dapat nakakaalam kung pa'no ka in that sense eh." He said sweetly and then kissed the top of her head.

Bea just hugged him, "Whatever, basta I told you na." and then they continued to walk outside of BEG to eat lunch.

"Can we do it again later after training? Sa storage room naman." Thirdy asked out of the blue, akala ni Bea nagbibiro lang but he looked freaking serious. _Oh hell no, Ravena.._

"Thirdy!" at na love spike ni Beatriz si Ferdinand.

"I'm kidding! But please reconsider?"

"Shut up, Thirdy!"

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

Dani was already 10 minutes away from BEG when she realized that she forgot her jacket in one of the lockers sa locker room.

"Oh shoot!" She said which made Ponggay and Jules look at her.

"Oh baket?" Ponggay asked. "May naiwan 'yan for sure." Sabi naman ni Jules.

Dani slapped her forehead, "Yeah. I need to get my jacket from the locker room." She said.

"Mauna na kayo, habol lang ako." She said before walking towards the direction she just came from. "Sure kang ayaw mo kami samahan ka?!" Ponggay asked half shouting.

"No na! Order for me nalang!" Dani shouted back and walked her way back to the BEG.

After 10 minutes, she arrived at the BEG and was finally walking towards the locker room.

Before she could open the door, she was frozen on her spot.

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

Wait.. was she hearing things or..?

"..baby right there!" She gasped when she heard her ate Bei's voice.

Oh my gosh, they're doing it in the locker room?! A FREAKING LOCKER ROOM?! AND SA BEG PA?!

She couldn't believe her ears. Now she can't unhear and not imagine what she heard inside the locker room.

"Ah shit, Bei." was the last thing she heard from the locker room, her brother groaning, before she sprinted away.

She was legit scarred and decided to text Gian.

She sighed and then locked her phone. She went and walked her way to where they're eating lunch. But before she continued walking she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Happy thoughts, Dan. You didn't hear anything at the locker room."

And then she went away.

-

 **A surprise smut! HAHAHAHA. Feeling generous because it's the last day of my break. The hell semester officially welcomes me back tomorrow!** 😭 **I really want to extend my vacation haaay. But anyway, since I won't be able to update as often as I used to, I wrote another smut because, well let's be honest here, there's not enough tb smut.** 😜 **Update: done proofreading.** 💛

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a vote and comment, they are much appreciated. 'Til the next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me on twitter where I update:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🥰


	10. 3 Letters & 3 Words

**Happy 2k reads! Super thankful for every read, vote and comment.** 😭❤️ **Classes officially started and my major subject profs are killing me** 🥺 **iyak ako. Nursing pa.** 😩 **Anyway, I'm just writing kasi I'm freaking stressed. I hope you enjoy! Short fluff lang.**

**-**

Bea was currently typing her ass out in her macbook. She's been totally stressed, it was finals week and her term paper's almost done.

After a few more types and clicks she heaved a sigh. _Freaking finally I am done!_

She closed her laptop and put it on the other side of her bed and lied down on her back. She decided to finally take a break after the long hours of finishing her term paper. It was already 10pm, no wonder she felt tired.

She didn't stay in Eliazo for tonight kasi wala naman siyang class tomorrow since it's a Sunday and the only class she has on Mondays was cancelled because their professor had something important to attend to. Kakatapos lang din ng season so break muna sa trainings kaya andito siya ngayon sa LGV.

She was just scrolling through twitter and occasionally laughing at memes she sees when a message from Thirdy came in. Her eyes lit up, she missed the guy. Matagal na rin silang hindi nagkikita, around 2 weeks ago pa. This has been the longest they haven't seen each other since he started courting her again, Thirdy has trainings din kasi since pa-season na niya and he had to attend some other commitments. They trained for a week abroad din. But of course, he makes sure to update her everyday naman. Texts, calls and face times every day.

And yes, Thirdy decided to shoot his third shot and he's doing everything for it.

But seeing Bea right now? You'd know there's no way she would not say yes to him, finally. 2 weeks pa nga lang na di sila nagkikita parang bata na siya umasta at kilig na kilig sa message ni Thirdy.

The guy was busy as hell but he always made sure to message Bea. Kakatapos lang siguro ng dinner niya with the BEBOB and Coach Tab kaya nakapagtext na.

She immediately opened Thirdy's message.

Naweirduhan naman si Bea. _Look outside? The heck is he talking about?_

Nevertheless, sinunod niya naman ito at sumilip sa bintana niya.

Her mouth went agape when he saw a smiling Thirdy Ravena leaning on the hood of his car wearing his Ateneo jacket and basketball shorts. He waved shortly at the woman when he saw her look outside from her window.

Bea couldn't help but feel giddy. The person she's been longing to see for about 2 weeks now just freaking appeared at her doorstep! Well not literally but.. he visited her at her house! At this hour! He showed up when she least expected it and just when she looked like a zombie. She rolled her eyes internally. _What a timing, Ravena!_

Before anything else, she mouthed 'Wait, I'm going down!' to Thirdy and he just gave her a nod. She immediately got her favorite jacket and glanced one final look in the mirror to at least look presentable. Wait, why the hell am I getting conscious about how I look? It's just Thirdy. He's seen me looking worse.

Bea sighed internally. It's been like this since he started courting her again. I mean, she's been acting like some high school girl! Ano ba kasing pinaggagawa ni Thirdy? Well, pinapakilig lang naman si Beatriz everyday. Kulang nalang magtago siya every morning nung season niya pa kasi palaging nauuna si Thirdy sa kanya at palaging may dalang cookies and favorite chocolate niya. It's been 6 months since he shot his third shot.

Bea got out of her room and immediately descended the stairs. Wala na rin namang tao sa baba kasi gabi na, tulog na rin ata ang parents at kuya niya. Pero he decided to send a quick chat to their groupchat about meeting Thirdy outside since binisita siya at this hour.

When she got out of their house, dumiretso siya sa gate at binuksan ito.

Her breath hitched when he finally got face to face with the man she's been wanting to see.

She started to feel giddy but she's trying her best not to show it. Ayaw niyang mahalata ni Thirdy na sobrang kinikilig siya ngayon at sobrang miss na niya ito. _Beatriz, come on. Don't smile._

Thirdy, on the other hand, didn't even try his best to hide how excited he was to see her. When he saw her getting out of their house, he already wanted to engulf her within his arms.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both said at the same time. Bea couldn't help but look away, Thirdy has been staring at her with so much adoration that she might suffocate. _Thirdy, stop.. my heart can't take it._

She nervously chuckled, "What? S-Stop staring." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

Thirdy was amused. Did she just stutter? _Such a cutie, Beatriz._

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy, "I just missed you. 2 weeks din tayo di nagkita eh, I just can't believe you're in front of me right now."

Bea's heart was thumping so hard. Grabe! Specialty yata talaga ng isang Thirdy Ravena ang pakiligin siya ng wagas. Can't he see that she's trying her best to contain her kilig? _So manhid.._

"Shut up.." she said quietly and looked around trying to avoid his gaze. Looking at him through the eyes would give away her current feelings.

"Oh? Look at me nga." He said as he held her hands. Bea shook her head. "Ayoko!" She said stubbornly. Napatawa nalang si Thirdy.

"You didn't miss me ba?" He asked her quietly, hopefulness evident in his voice.

Bea closed her eyes. She badly wanted to deny and say no, but she remembered that she's been denying herself the feelings she's been having for the guy for quite some time now. She sighed internally and opened her eyes. She looked him in the eye.

"I-I did." She stuttered but she said it quietly.

"Ha? I can't hear you, Bei."

"I said.. I did. How loud do you want me to say it?" She was starting to get annoyed. Thirdy talaga and his antics.

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy at pansamantalang binitawan ng kanyang isang kamay ang kamay ni Bea para kamutin ang likod ng ulo.

"Sorry, sorry.. Galit ka na naman? Hahaha!" He said. Bea just rolled her eyes. "Hay nako, Thirdy. Sige, I'm gonna leave you here talaga."

Akma na sanang tatalikod si Bea nang hawakan ni Thirdy ang kamay niya at hinatak siya papunta sa kanya. Naramdaman nalang ni Bea ang matigas na katawan ni Thirdy sa likod niya. He was hugging her from behind. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea.

"H-Hoy Thirdy!" Sabi ni Bea.

Thirdy didn't talk but instead buried his face on her neck. "Let me be, Bei. I missed you talaga eh."

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Thirdy broke the hug and turned Bea around.

"Come with me?" He asked her. Napakurap si Bea ng dalawang beses.

"Ha? Where?"

Thirdy smiled, "Mini roadtrip lang? Sunday naman tomorrow."

Napatigil saglit si Bea. Pano kung magising parents nya? Not that they're strict with her when she goes out pero minsan lang kasi siya umuuwi.

"Hey, don't worry. I informed Tito Elmer na hihiramin kita saglit for this sponty roadtrip." Thirdy assured her.

Bea's eyes sparkled, "Okay. I trust you." She said and smiled widely. Nauna na siyang pumunta sa sasakyan ni Thirdy.

Thirdy was astonished. Bea never really vocally said anything about her trust in him but when she so nonchalantly did, he couldn't help but feel giddy. Kinikilig siya and he feels so good that Bea trusts him. Her parents trusting him about her is one thing, but Bea trusting him? It's the next big thing aside from her 'I love you', which he'll hopefully hear soon.

"Hoy, mamaya ka na kiligin. It's almost 11:30pm oh." Bea shouted from the front seat which woke Thirdy up from his daze. "Oh yeah." Sabi nya at sumakay na sa sasakyan at nagmaneho.

-

They were just talking about random things and how their day went. They were sharing kwentos about their respective teams and families din.

Hindi na namalayan ni Bea na they they were already in Antipolo.

"We're here." Thirdy said casually and stopped the car. He turned the engine off and they both stepped out of the vehicle.

It was dark, Bea hated the dark. Thirdy knows this, of course, kaya dali dali niyang pinuntahan si Bea to guide her towards that one spot he found one night when he was driving around.

"Thank you.." she said quietly and Thirdy just held her around her shoulders to keep her close to him.

A few steps away from the car, Thirdy stopped at a spot and Bea did, too.

It was a spot where you could clearly see the busy streets of the city below and the stars and moon at the skies above as they shine brightly at this hour. It was a breathtaking view, and calming. Feeling the soft blows of the wind, Bea couldn't help but marvel at the beauty before her.

"Wow.." she started. "How'd you find this place?" She asked without even looking at him, still mesmerized at how beautiful the view was.

Thirdy looked at her, he was appreciating her side profile. The way her eyes sparkled at the view, how her cheeks become chubby as her lips form into an unconscious smile. _Lord, how lucky am I to have my world within my arms right now?_

He decided to stop staring at her for a while and looked at the view, too. "I found this while I was driving a few years ago. Since then, this place has become my solace and comfort zone when I'm having a bad day."

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Bea. "Then it's a very special and personal space for you? Why did you bring me here?"

He chuckled lightly and glanced at her, "Well.. masama bang gusto ko dalhin ang taong nagpapasaya at nagpapakalma sakin dito? The person who's very special and close to my heart? This is basically a place of comfort. But you?" He paused for a while, he turned to his side and looked at her intently this time, "You're my person. You're my home. You're everything I need and want, being my solace and comfort zone included."

Bea was speechless. She couldn't form any coherent thought right now. What Thirdy said completely drained words out of her. _What have you done to me, Ravena?_

Since Bea was still quiet, Thirdy took this as a cue to continue. "Thank you.. for being my home, Bea. With you, I am at my happiest. I am at my most comfortable. Most of all, I am myself. Sa'yo ko lang 'yun naramdaman in a person. Meeting you way back in high school was definitely a blessing in disguise, I was able to meet an angel that I would surely love and care for for the rest of my life. Icclaim ko na 'yun kaya wag ka na umangal diyan." He said and smiled widely. Hindi naman mapigilan ni Isabel na tumawa ng mahina.

"Tawa ka diyan but I'm claiming to spend the rest of my days with you. But, that's in the future pa so I'll be focusing on making you say yes muna to be officially mine." Thirdy added. Bea just smiled and urged him to continue.

"You know, I'm so glad you allowed me to court you again 6 months ago. Coming from different relationships, I realized it was you whom my heart yearns for. Sobrang cheesy and corny, but it's true. Kahit sino ang ligawan ko, magpakita man ng motibo o hindi, it was, is and will always be you that my heart runs back to at the end of the day. Ikaw pa rin. I-I love you, Bei." Thirdy said sincerely. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea. It's the first time he said those 3 magical words in person. Palaging sa text o tawag lang nila dati. Napayuko ng bahagya si Thirdy.

"I-I know na you can't say it pa, but don't be pressured okay?" He looked at her. "I just wanted to finally be able to tell you that, ayoko na magtago ng nararamdaman ko. Ang bigat eh. I love you, Isabel. I have, for the longest time now. At first, akala ko infatuation lang and that I only liked you. But as time passed by, I realized mahal nga pala talaga kita. Mahal na mahal ng buong puso. Maybe it's too early for you but these feelings? It's been with me for years now, and saying it in front of you is one of the best feelings. I love you, Bei. Always have, always will in all ways." He ended his words with a kiss on her forehead to which Bea happily obliged.

Thirdy's words can't even sink in yet. _Grabe, yung puso ko._

Bea could feel her heart thumping. Sobrang lakas na para bang gusto na nito kumawala sa katawan niya. She held the left side of her chest as Thirdy pulled away from the hug and kiss on her forehead.

"Haba ng speech.. you know I'm not really good with words, right?" Bea said as she opened her eyes to look at him. Thirdy just nodded. "But for you, I'll make an exception. You're always an exception, Thirdy." She said as she cupped his face with her right hand.

"Back in high school, I never thought any guy would like me. Kasi diba, sobrang boyish ko? Most guys definitely got intimidated. Add pa my height at that age? I was basically a tower. But then you came." She smiled.

"You came and you tried to court me. Syempre, I was overwhelmed. Akala ko you were joking because, hello? Why is someone from Ateneo courting me? Even sila Pat thought you were just playing around kaya I busted you. But I was so glad we remained as friends, it was through that that I got to meet who Thirdy Ravena really is. Come college, we both got into Ateneo. Batchies pa! And then you courted me again.. I wanted to be with you na that time but when I heard about how you were playing around that time, I got scared. I thought kasi na baka hindi tayo magtagal or that you were just playing with me lang. pero it's true naman eh, and it's a good thing I didn't make patol. We were so young pa and you could've broken my heart that time and we would not be here today. Haha!" She said and laughed wholeheartedly. Thirdy playfully pouted, "Hey I was serious about you back then.."

"Whatever you say, Thirdy.." Bea sighed but decided to continue, "But we were still close, diba? Kaya it's okay. We got even closer pa. We even amassed a cult like fandom kuno. Hahaha! So weird talking about it now but yeah, we started to have shippers. People who believe our love story would end on a good one." _That, hopefully, I believe will happen._

"Anyway, come this year. You finally got brave again. You shoot your shot and I think this was the perfect timing na." Bea paused for a while. Contemplating if she should finally go with what she believes will be the best decision she'll ever make.

She sighed, "I'm so so thankful you did, Thirdy. Through that brave move, I was able to reevaluate and revisit my feelings for you. And it only got stronger. I.."

"I love you, too. I have for a while now. I really do, Ravena.." She paused for a while and looked at him. Nanlaki ang mga nata niya. "Hey, why are you crying?!" she asked worriedly as she saw Thirdy's tears running down his face.

"Did I say anything wrong?!"

Thirdy just chuckled and wiped his tears, "Continue, Bei. Ahhh, I can't believe I cried just by hearing those three words. Hearing you say I trust you kanina parang nanalo na ko ng lotto, and now you're saying I love you? Today's my day ata." Pagbibiro ni Thirdy.

Bea just rolled her eyes, "Basta. I-I love you, Thirdy. And I'm.. I'm finally saying yes." she said the last part in a whisper but Thirdy heard it. Loud and clear, despite the swishing of the wind.

"Y-You what?" nauutal na tanong ng lalaki. He couldn't believe it!

"I said, I'm finally saying yes. Super pagong talaga."

Thirdy was shocked, surprised and his mouth went agape. "You're saying yes? Y-You're finally mine? Girlfriend na kita?" He asked the woman in front of him.

Bea smiled, if she only knew he'd react this way, baka matagal na niya itong sinagot.

"Oo nga. Sirang plaka ka?" Sabi niya with matching pagtataray.

The next thing that happened, she felt like she was floating. Literally.

Thirdy suddenly hugged her tight and held her up as if hindi siya 5 foot 11 tall.

"Thirdy!!!"

Thirdy continued to hug her but put her down now. He was still hugging her for a few more minutes before breaking the hug at nilapat ang kanyang noo sa noo ni Bea.

"You.." he started slowly. "You made me the happiest man alive tonight.."

Bea smiled. "You made me the happiest woman ever since you started courting me.." she said quietly but was heard by Thirdy, of course.

This made Thirdy smile so wide. He kissed Bea's forehead again. "Thank you, Bei. For trusting me." He said sincerely.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Thirdy." She replied with as much sincerity.

"I love you, so so much." Thirdy said with so much love and adoration as he cupped Bea's face as he looked at her eyes.

Bea held Thirdy's hand a mirrored his eyes, "I love you so much more, Thirdy."

And they spent the rest of the hour in each other's embrace overlooking the citylights of the busy streets with the stars shining bright above them as their hearts find solace within one another.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

Bea and Thirdy were on their way back to LGV. It was already 1am and they just decided to go back because Bea was already sleepy. Thirdy also had a commitment kasi tomorrow for a brand at 10am kaya he needs to sleep na rin.

Thirdy stopped the car as they finally reached Casa de Leon, Bea went out na but was surprised when Thirdy went out too.

"San ka?" she inquired.

"Painom ng tubig and paCR na din, baby." sabi ni Thirdy.

"Baby ka diyan! Biyakin kita eh." sabi ni Bea.

"Baby naman. Ako ang bibiyak sayo eh." Thirdy said playfully. "JOKE!"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Bea, "Hoy! You're starting to make me regret my decision." Sabi niya at namula.

"Just kidding lang, I know naman di ka pa ready.. When you're ready na, baby." He said and winked. Napairap nalang si Bea.

"Let's go na inside. Para makauwi ka na."

"Heh, wag na kaya ako umuwi? Baka mamiss mo ko ng sobra eh." sabi naman ni Thirdy habang naglalakad na sila papasok sa main door.

"Whatever, Ravena. Dami mo say." Mataray na sabi ni Bea.

They were already halfway through sa house papuntang kitchen when they heard a cough. Napasigaw sa gulat si Bea.

"Ah! What the fuck!" napamura si Bea at hawak ang dibdib sa gulat.

"Language, Isabel." sita naman ni Det pagkamura ni Bea.

"Buti naman at inuwi mo pa dito ang anak namin, Thirdy." Seryosong sabi ni Elmer.

Andito lang naman si Det at Elmer, Bea's parents, sa couch.

Bea started to sweat nervously. _Tangina, kakasagot ko palang kay Thirdy and now badshot na siya?_

Magsasalita na sana si Bea nang tumawa nalang bigla sina Thirdy at ang parents niya. _Mga baliw ba 'to?!_

"Just kidding, princess. Dapat nga sa Cainta ka nalang umuwi eh. From Antipolo pa pala kayo." Elmer said as he stood up at lumapit sa kanila. Nagmano naman si Thirdy kay Elmer.

"W-What?" She asked, utterly confused.

Tumayo din si Det at nagbeso kay Thirdy. "Oh Thirdy, sino panalo sa amin ni Tito Elmer mo?"

 _What the hell is happening?_ Bea asked internally.

"Sorry po, Tita. But Tito Elmer won." He said shyly at tumawa naman si Elmer. "Pano ba yan, hon? Bibilhan mo ko ng bagong golf equipment."

Napairap nalang si Det. "Hay nako, Beatriz. Natalo pa tuloy ako!" Det said and pinched her daughter's cheeks.

"W-What? Ano bang meron?" she asked once again, sobrang lost na siya.

"Anak, we had a bet if sasagutin mo na tonight etong si Thirdy. Your dad said yes, I said no." Napabuntong hininga si Det, "I thought lang paaabutin mo pa ng another month. But whatever, minsan ko lang naman mapagbigyan si dad mo eh."

Bea's mouth was agape. _What the hell?! How did they know about tonight?!_

She looked at Thirdy at pinandilatan niya ito ng mata. He just mouthed sorry.

"Grabe, I can't believe my own parents had a bet on their daughter's love life!" she said. "Unbelievable." at napailing nalang siya.

Tumawa ang parents niya. "Love you, princess. Pauwiin mo na yan si Thirdy. Or better yet dito mo na patulugin." Elmer said.

Bea rolled her eyes, "Dad, seriously? Laki ng trust nyo on this guy ha?" she said and pointed at Thirdy.

"Actually, mas naniniwala pa kami sa kanya kesa sayo." Her dad kidded again.

"Aba!"

"Just kidding, princess. Sige na. Thirdy, thank you for getting her home. You can sleep here if you want sa guest room or her room, your choice." pagjojoke pa ulit ni Elmer.

"Dad please!" tumawa nalang sila.

"Ah no na po Tito, I have to sleep sa bahay. May pupuntahan po ako bukas eh." Thirdy said and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, Thirdy. Una na kami. Good night and drive safely!" Det said and they kissed Bea good night at umakyat na.

"So..."

Bea just looked at him with a what look.

"I can sleep here na anytime I want?"

"You wish, Thirdy! Mag CR ka na para makauwi ka na!"

He just chuckled and went near her to hug her, "I love you.."

Bea just sighed. "Hay, oo na I love you too.."

~

⏮️ **Thirdy's convo with Tito Elmer**

**-**

**I started writing this prompt when 4EVER hit 2K reads and I finished writing it and it hit 3K reads! I am so overwhelmed. Thank you so so much for supporting my oneshots.** 😭❤️ **I hope you guys enjoyed another sweet fluff for our main ship.** 😜 **Forever thankful for everyone.**

 **Votes and comments are much appreciated as always. 'Til next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

**Reach me! You can message me anytime, btw.**   
**Twt: @floofybeadel :)**


	11. Pregnancy Blues

**:)**

-

"Hmm?" Bea hummed quietly when she felt somebody spooning her. Not just anybody, though. That familiar scent and broad chest? It's none other than her husband, Thirdy.

Naalimpungatan siya, she checked the digital clock on their bedside and it read 4:13AM. _Why the hell is he here?_

Thirdy was already wearing pambahay shorts and sando and continued to hug Bea from behind. He continued to inhale her scent as he nuzzled his face on her neck.

"Sleep na ulit, love.." he murmured quietly.

He just woke her up, ang hirap pa naman niya patulugin ulit. Bea rolled her eyes before turning around to face her husband.

"I thought later pa at 10am ang uwi mo?" She inquired curiously.

Thirdy went to Davao for an exhibition game with his team. They stayed there for five days. Bea usually comes along when he has exhibition games to support him specially when she doesn't have any games or trainings that she'll miss.

But this time, it was different. Hindi siya nakasama not because of other commitments with her own sport, but because she was already 24 weeks pregnant.

They were both married for about 6 months already bago mabuntis si Bea, hindi naman mahirap magbuntis for her kasi anytime they could've tried. Si Thirdy, siya talaga 'yung may gusto na for them to have their first baby pero ayaw pa ni Bea non because she wanted muna to focus her attention on her husband nga raw. Something she wasn't able to do when they were still at the point of 'ano ba talaga kami thirdy' in their lives.

How she got pregnant? She never knew. She was always on the pill, hindi niya nakakalimutan ever since they started going out. Even before they got engaged then married. Knowing Thirdy naman kasi and his urges. Kahit saan, kahit kailan talaga. They were playing professionally and having a kid before marriage was something they both didn't want at that moment.

When she noticed the symptoms, medyo kinabahan siya but didn't think much kasi nga she was taking birth control pills kaso nung nahimatay siya during training and was brought to the hospital, yun na. It was confirmed na buntis siya.

Kaya eto siya ngayon, sa bahay lang muna kasi medyo malaki na yung bump niya at tinatamad na siyang gumala. Thirdy asked her if she wanted to go with him sa Davao but she just said no kahit mamimiss niya ng sobra ang asawa niya.

Bea's pregnancy is going pretty smoothly, Thirdy is very hands on and he's always up for any cravings Bea is having. He always made sure she's comfortable and that she's always experiencing the best. Sobrang moody din ni Bea, magagalit una tas biglang magddrama at iiyak. Kahit mismo ang buntis ay hindi maintindihan ang nararamdaman. Pasalamat nalang talaga siya at si Thirdy ang napangasawa niya, kahit gano niya pa inaaway e walang sinasabi.

"Dumiretso na agad ako dito when our flight arrived, love. I miss you already eh. I missed our Traven too.." he cooed as he slid down to come face to face with his wife's tummy, "You didn't give mommy a hard time naman no?" He said cutely na parang timang.

Bea couldn't help but feel a bit emotional, she started crying quietly while looking at Thirdy. Eh kasi nga buntis, lahat ng sweet gestures ng asawa ay naiiyak siya.

"B-But.. you could've stayed there a bit longer, love.. delikado ang streets at this hour eh.." she sniffed quietly. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Thirdy at bumalik na para kaharap si Bea.

He slowly kissed each tear away, "But I wanna spend every moment with you eh.."

Ngayon naman ay natawa na si Bea. _Grabe_ _talaga pag_ _buntis, iba ibang mood._

"Hmmph. Basta next time, love ah. Don't travel na at this hour, wait for the sun to rise para it's safer." She said with finality while looking ay his eyes. Wala nalang nagawa si Thirdy, ngumiti nalang siya at tumango.

"So sweet talaga, my love.. I swear, okay? Di na mauulit next time." He said habang nagpapacute at hinawakan pa ang kaliwang dibdib.

They just cuddled for a while, Bea wanted to sleep but she couldn't na talaga. She was so antukin nung hindi pa siya buntis pero nung nagbuntis na siya, ewan ba! Parang biglang kahit onting galaw lang ni Thirdy sa kama e gising na gising na yung diwa niya.

"Love..?" She asked quietly. She was lying her head on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her.

She carefully looked up and saw that Thirdy had his eyes closed, "Yes?" Thirdy answered her and opened his eyes, he then looked at her who was hugging him tightly.

"Did you ever think about giving up on me?"

Silence.

Tapos biglang naramdaman ni Bea ang paggalaw ni Thirdy sa kanya. Now, she's straddling him and sitting upright.

"Love!" aniya ni Bea, nagulat siya. Ang lakas pa rin ni Thirdy! _Ang bigat ko pa naman.._

Napailing si Thirdy, "Where did that come from, love?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Thirdy.

Throughout the start of their relationship as a couple, Bea never let her thoughts wander and questioned him about his love for her. She might not have been vocal about it, but he knows she trusts him so much that it's enough to assure him that she'll never think that way.

Nakakunot pa rin ang noo ni Thirdy nang magsalita si Bea, "N-Naisip ko lang naman."

"Not a good thought, Beatriz." He seriously replied. Of all the things, pinakaayaw ni Thirdy ang nagiisip siya ng kung ano ano lalo pa't buntis siya ngayon.

Umirap lang si Bea. _Eto na nagtataray na naman._ Naisip ni Thirdy nang makita ang pagirap ng asawa.

He just sighed at nagpasyang unahan magsalita si Bea, "Love.." he said slowly. Hindi pa rin tumitingin sa kanya si Bea.

"Love, please look at me?" He asked. Bea had her hands under her chest at nakasimangot.

Sanay na si Thirdy sa ganito, she's like this kapag umaandar ang pagkamoody niya ever since she became pregnant. Ganito din naman siya kapag moody nung hindi pa buntis pero mas malala talaga ngayon, kailangan mo talagang i-baby.

Bea felt Thirdy shift from below her. He decided to sit upright para kalevel niya si Bea. Nakapikit lang ang babae habang nakalagay ang kamay niya sa ilalim ng dibdib at tinatarayan ang asawa. Bahagya niyang binuka ang kanyang mata at sinilip si Thirdy na agad naman niyang pinikit dahil nakatingin sa kanya si Thirdy.

"Oh ano, am I that heavy kaya you shifted?" Mataray na sabi ni Bea.

Thirdy just chuckled slightly. _Aba't may gana pa siyang tawanan ako ha!_ Isip ni Bea.

"Of course not, love. Kahit pa siguro you'll get bigger than this, you're still the sexiest woman to me. And it makes me love you more knowing you have our little one within you.."

Inopen ni Bea ang mga mata at tiningnan si Thirdy, magsasalita na sana siya nang bigla siyang halikan ni Thirdy matapos nito magsalita tungkol sa kanya.

He kissed her, with so much passion, na para bang gusto niyang ipahatid sa babae na siya lang at wala nang iba. He kissed her hard pero puno ng pagmamahal.

Bea was surprised with the kiss but nevertheless responded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head to the side as they kissed some more.

As they felt the need to get some air, they pulled away from each other but kept the close distance as they tried to get as much oxygen as they can.

"Love.." Thirdy started slowly. Bea was still breathing heavily.

"I love you.." Thirdy said and held Bea's face away from him to look her in the eye. "Hey, hey.. look at me." He said which made his wife open her eyes and look at him.

It made her breathless, yet again. As if the air she inhaled earlier was not enough. The love, the adoration, the sincerity. It could all be seen through Thirdy's eyes.

"I don't know what I did or what I said that made you feel like I ever thought about giving up on you. But I only know one thing, and I hope you get this too." He said and inhaled deeply, with eyes closed. And then opened his eyes to look at her. "I love you so much, love. The past 2 years with you has been the best for me. The fact that you finally accepted my feelings or that you reciprocated my feelings made me the happiest man alive.." Thirdy said which made Bea smile.

"I love you, Isabel Beatriz. I have for so many years, for so many reasons. But it all boils down to you as a person. I love you because you're you, you're still that tall lanky girl from Poveda who loves to play volleyball. That girl who is so loved by her friends and family. The precious woman who puts herself last and everyone around her first, the woman who's always there for everyone. You have been my greatest inspiration since we met, love.. and you continue to be one. You were a witness to the highs and lows of my career and myself in general, but you stayed. You always stayed. Andyan ka lang kahit hindi tayo, you always stayed kahit as a friend. Despite the hate, the crisis, the pain. We may have caused each other pain in the past, but moving on from it was the best thing we have decided for each other. Now.. we're finally together at long last. My feelings were not in vain naman, and yours too. Thank you, love. Sa pagsugal mo sa akin despite how hard the circumstances were kasi ang daming sinasabi ng tao. I love you, Bea. I love you too much para sumagi sa isip ko ang iwanan ka o sumuko sa'yo. Kahit gano mo pa ako ipagtabuyan, hinding hindi ako mawawala sa'yo." He ended his talk and hugged her tight.

Bea's emotions got the best of her at humihikbi lang siya. Thirdy felt her tears on his neck and could hear her soft sobs.

"I shouldn't be the one getting wet, love. Dapat ikaw 'yun."

Hinampas naman ni Bea ng mahina ang dibdib nito at lumayo sa yakap. "Aray, love!" Sabi naman ni Thirdy.

"Love naman.. nakainsert ka pa ng kapilyohan in this situation? I can't believe you.. my tummy's so big na oh!" Pagmamaktol ni Bea at bahagyang sumimangot. Natawa nalang si Thirdy. _Ang cute ng asawa ko._

"Sa'yo lang naman ako ganito eh." Thirdy said with a grin and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, "Ang cute mo talaga, love. Pero mas cute if you stop pouting na, baka nakasimangot na rin si baby."

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Dami mong alam. Parang kailan lang you were so sweet at pinapaiyak mo pa ako."

Thirdy just chuckled, his baritone voice reverberating around their room.

"Just.. just never think about it, love. The only thing that is and will always be constant is my love for you." He said seriously and cupped the right side of Bea's face.

Bea slowly nodded as she looked in his eyes, "I'm sorry.. I just don't know what's happening to me. Sobrang overwhelming lang kasi ng pagbubuntis ko. I have never thought na ganito pala magbuntis, love. You know how confident I usually am, but once the hormones started kicking in, the insecurity kinda stayed. I'm always afraid na baka ipagpalit mo ko, like you'd find some hot chick somewhere and then you'll leave me na.. add mo pa how friendly you are and a basketball player na famous.. baka iwan mo ako? Kasi nakahanap ka someone who loves you better? I love you so much, love.." Bea said and started crying again. "Wag mo kong iwan, love.."

Imbes na malungkot din ang asawa ni Bea ay hindi niya inakalang kikiligin siya. His wife, the usual bully na hindi masyado vocal about her feelings, opened up about her insecurity and kind of begged him to not leave her? _This is my lucky day._

"Hey hey hey.. shhh. Stop crying, love please." He said as he tried to shush her with a smile.

"I'll never get tired of saying this to assure you, love. But I will never give up on you. I will never leave you. Hinding hindi, 'yan ang panghawakan mo, love. Kahit sino pa 'yang ipakita sakin na babae, I'll never leave you and love you any less kahit isipin mong mas maganda o sexy sila sa'yo. Ikaw lang ang nakikita ng mga mata ko, Beatriz. No one else. Kaya don't ever think about me leaving you or not loving you. 'Yun ang hinding hindi ko magagawa, love." He said with so much sincerity and gave Bea a soft kiss.

Bea let the kiss linger for a few more seconds before slowly moving away and yawning. She smiled at him, "I love you.." she said tiredly. Thirdy smiled back and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much, Isabel." And then he caressed her baby bump, "and our little one." Bea held the hand that was caressing her bump, "I can't wait to see him.." she said. Thirdy just nodded.

Thirdy looked up at his wife and saw her tired eyes, "Napagod ka ba, love?" Thirdy asked as Bea leaned onto his chest. "Crying is tiring pala, love.. also being pregnant. Fluctuating hormones kasi." She replied.

"Sleep na tayo, love? It's almost 5am oh." He suggested. Bea didn't reply. Akala niya tulog na ito but then..

"Love.." Bea started and then Thirdy could feel her grinding her hips against his groin.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Thirdy. _Kung sinuswerte ka nga naman talaga oh!_

"Hmm?" Patay malisya niyang sabi.

"I want you, love.." Bea quietly murmured as she sat upright again while still straddling Thirdy.. and still grinding.

Thirdy loved how Bea got more straightforward when it comes to them doing the deed. Tama nga sabi nila, pag buntis palaging may nais.

Thirdy just smirked, "How much do you want me, love?" He said as his hands slowly travelled inside Bea's thin nightgown. You wouldn't think she'd wear such flimsy clothing, diba? The wonders of getting pregnant talaga.

"So much, love.. please." She said, desperation evident in her voice.

His hands were all over her bump and then moved towards her breast, "You know what? Sana buntis ka nalang palagi. I love this needy side of you eh.." he said lowly as he pulled up her nightgown. "And you wear nightgowns pa? So hot, my love."

"Whatever, Thirdy.. please I need you na.."

Thirdy just shook his head and leaned back a bit.

"I love you, Bei. Today, tomorrow and always, in all ways." He said.

Bea smiled, "I love you, Thirds. I love you so so much.."

And the sun rose as their bodies connected with each other, scrambling each other's name as they reached oblivion.

**_~FIN~_ **

**_.._ **

**_....._ **

**_......._ **

"Love?" Bea called Thirdy. It was already 1pm, kakagising lang nila. Masyado atang naenjoy yung umaga kanina. Good thing walang training si Thirdy today.

Thirdy was preparing for their brunch and hummed his response.

"Hindi ka ba nagtaka how I got pregnant? I was on the pill diba?" She asked him, genuinely curious.

Napatigil naman saglit si Thirdy.

"Uhm.." he said slowly while getting the bacon out of the pan and then prepared Bea's milk. She's been drinking milk with her first meal of the day ever since she got pregnant.

Bea was waiting for his answer, but she never got one. Magsasalita na sana ulit siya when Thirdy arrived and put their brunch on the table and settled beside her.

"Actually, love.. I already expected it eh." He said. Bea tilted her head, confused.

"What? Eh kakasabi ko lang I was on the pill ah."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"If you prolong this, I might be. Now spill, Ravena." Napangiwi naman si Thirdy.

He sighed and held Bea's hand na nasa table.

"Okay so.. I kind of talked to ate Ly and Kuya Kiefer. Sabi ko I wanted to get you pregnant na kasi.. you know how I want to have kids na diba? And then Kuya suggested na I.." napakamot siya sa likod ng ulo. "Wag pabitin, Ravena!"

"Well, he suggested na instead of buying you the usual pills.. vitamins bilhin ko sa'yo na same ang packaging. Sorry, love. Please please don't be mad!" And then he hugged her.

Bea was shocked, ganon pala kagusto ni Thirdy na mabuntis na siya? She sighed. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya, actually she wanted to get pregnant na as soon as they got married. During their honeymoon in Bali, gusto na niya actually. But she thought Thirdy didn't want one pa. Although he was vocal about it, palagi kasing pajoke ang way na pagkasabi niya so she really thought he was just joking.

She lightly punched him on the chest. "So daya!" Tapos she pouted.

"Grabe, Ferdinand. You tricked me. Dapat I shouldn't have let you buy my pills." She said, tears threatening to fall. _Oh no..._

"I'm sorry, love.. please.." he said sincerely and worriedly.

Bea just looked at him, "You could've talked to me about it seriously. I thought kasi nagjojoke ka lang palagi!"

Thirdy sighed and hugged her cute wife, "I know, love.. I'm sorry."

He just hugged her for a while before Bea pulled away.

"Don't pull that trick on me again, Thirdy. If you want to have a kid, talk to me about it seriously. Hindi 'yung you'll just switch my pills then do me para mabuntis. Kaya pala you were so adamant on doing the deed 6 months ago! Haynako. That's quite unfair to me ha. Hindi ikaw yung magdadala ng anak natin for 9 months." Bea said seriously. Napalunok naman si Thirdy.

"I know, love.. I should've just told you. I'm sorry.." he said solemnly at napayuko. But unbeknownst to him, Bea smiled.

"Just.. don't do it again. I wanted us to have a baby na rin naman eh.. just shocked how I got pregnant kahit di tayo nagusap about it. Just, next time okay?" She said sincerely.

Thirdy nodded. "Let's eat na?" She offered and they both started to eat.

"How many kids do you want?" Thirdy asked randomly. Nasa couch na sila ngayon.

Bea thought for a moment, "Mga 3 love? Depends though on how I will deliver our firstborn." She replied.

Thirdy nodded. And then silence.

"Gawa na tayo agad ha."

"Huh?"

"After you give birth."

"Thirdy!" Nasapak naman agad siya ni Bea at umirap. "At least let me and my uterus rest!"

Napatawa naman si Thirdy. "Kidding lang, love. Is 3 years enough gap?" He asked.

"Yes please.. I wanna focus on taking care of you and our Traven muna." She said and then cuddled her husband on the couch.

Thirdy just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Isabel Beatriz."

"I love you too, Ferdinand."

**-**

**Sorry nalate ng publish. Nakatulog ako accidentally!** 😂 **Anyway, thank you for reading my oneshots po! It's running towards 4K reads na.** 😭 **Super thankful and blessed.**

 **Comment down below your favorite oneshot from this book, if you don't mind.** 🥰

 **Again reads, votes and comments are very much appreciated. 'Til next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me:**  
**Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	12. Bonfire

**Hehe. Bonfire ~tingz~ lang.** 😜 **Haven't proofread so I apologize for any errors!** ✌️

-

"Bea, where are you? It's so not you to be late." Maddie said through the phone.

Napakamot ng ulo si Bea kahit di naman siya nakikita ni Maddie. "Sorry, mom.." she started sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic, I'm serious. We're about to start!" Maddie was almost shouting, probably kasi ang ingay na.

"Oo na, I'm driving na. End the call!" She replied as she started the engine of her car.

"Alright, hurry up de Leon. Remind ko lang, ikaw maglalight ng bonfire!" Maddie reminded her for the nth time.

Bea unconsciously nodded her head as she started to drive going to Ateneo.

"Opo, ma. Sige na!"

"Alright, bye. Ingat." Maddie bid her goodbye and she ended the call.

Bea sighed when she heard the call ended. Their last bonfire, and it will probably be their best. Her last playing year was wrapped up a few days ago after their championship against the growling tigresses. What an exit for her, Maddie and Kim! Kat not included kasi she might still play her last playing year next season. Also, her being the finals MVP for this season was very unexpected. Naisip niya yung stats nya, how was it possible? Pero baka nga it's God's way of telling her that her 5 years of service while donning the blue and white was well worth it.

She's pretty excited to attend this year's Bonfire to celebrate their championship. Also, kasi makakapagwalwal na siya ulit after a long time! Iinom nalang niya yung nararamdaman niya. Nararamdaman niya for a certain turtle.

Paano ba naman, after that fateful day nung championship and yung hug nila e nawala nalang ito ng parang bula. No calls, no texts, no chats. Nothing as in total zero.

Wala namang naaalala si Bea na nagawa or something? They were okay, everything was okay then after ng last text message ni Thirdy ng congrats that day nawala nalang siya bigla.

And then biglang makikita nalang ni Bea yung instagram stories ni Thirdy na parang walang nangyayari? Anu na? Kaya this year, Thirdy?

Also, Bea tried reaching out. Nagtext naman siya pero ayun nga, hindi nga nagreply kaya she just let him be. Ayaw niya maghabol.

As she arrived in Ateneo, she immediately parked her car at her usual spot at bumaba na. Natatanaw na niya sina Maddie but her eyes wandered and saw the person she's been missing.

Sadly, with someone else right now.

Bea stared at Thirdy.. who was with Julia.

What did she expect, right? Of course he'd be with her.

He met the woman through Van and Ivan who were friends with other babbles, kaya ayun. Maybe nagkamabutihan? She'll never know. Thirdy never really opened the topic about her but it's quite obvious something's going on between them.

Napailing nalang si Bea, good thing they didn't spot her. Dali dali siyang pumunta kina Maddie.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Nalate lang ng bangon." Sabi niya agad pagkadating niya kung saan ang mga kapwa lady eagles niya.

Napatingin naman si Deanna, "You're finally here, ate Bei! Hindi magsstart kung wala ka!" She said in an exaggerated manner causing Bea to roll her eyes. "Whatever, Deanna Izabelle."

"Anyway, good thing you're here na. The program's gonna start in a few." Kat told her.

Maddie, who was standing beside Bea, whispered "Isabel, I know something's up. Hindi ka naman nalelate."

Napatigil saglit si Bea. _Napakaobservant talaga ni Maddie, fuck._

"Mads.." Bea said slowly.

Maddie sighed, "Is this about Thirdy? What is it?"

Wala talagang kawala si Bea pagdating kay Maddie.

"After our championship, hindi na kasi siya nagparamdam. I don't know what happened? I mean.. diba we were okay? Tapos biglang ganito. And now he's here with the babble girl." Bea said solemnly pero mahina lang, afraid the others might hear her. Ayaw niya munang ipaalam sa kanila na sobrang naaapektuhan siya kay Thirdy.

"Alam mo, masasapak ko na talaga 'yang Ravenang 'yan ha." Pag-uumpisa ni Maddie. "Whatever you both have, kayo lang makakaayos niyan. Kasi kami nalilito din kung ano talaga kayo. You both have to talk, Bei."

Hindi nagsalita si Bea. Tama naman si Maddie, dapat nila pagusapan 'to ng masinsinan.

"I hope you can both fix this by the end of the night, Beatriz. Champion tayo oh, we're supposed to celebrate. Hindi makakatulong kung patuloy na magiging sour ang mood mo because of him." Maddie said seriously. Napalunok nalang si Bea at tiningnan kung saan banda sina Thirdy. The guy was laughing while whispering whatever to the girl beside him. _Sweet ah.. parang kailan lang ako 'yan._

"Good evening, Ateneans! Welcome to the Ateneo Bonfire 2019!"

At nagsigawan ang lahat. _Whatever, I'm here to get wasted and forget about him._

_-_

Kakatapos lang ilight ni Bea ang bonfire with Jarvey and they both posed for a photo.

"Congrats, Bea!" Jarvey congratulated her and offered a hug. She accepted the hug naman.

"Thanks, Jarvey! Congrats to you also. Glad to have been able to light the bonfire with you." She said happily.

"Thank you din!" He said like a kid then bid his goodbye. But before he left, lumapit muna siya to whisper something. "Sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you. I think someone's on about getting my head before this night ends. Oops, mas nagagalit pa ata. Bye, Bea!!" Bea was puzzled as Jarvey ended what he said. But before she could ask him what it was about the guy sprinted away and left Bea dumbfounded. _What the hell was that about?_

She turned her head around to see what.. or who Jarvey was referring to and locked eyes with none other than Thirdy Ravena. Looking fuming mad.

Bea was suddenly conscious. Why is he looking at her like that?

She tried her best to compose herself and shot him a what look and arched her right brow at him. Thirdy suddenly put his phone up for her to see and pointed at it and then left.

Bea sighed, annoyed. _What's with him? After hindi niya ko pansinin siya pa may ganang mangganun._

Kinapa ni Bea ang pockets nya but realize she left her phone on their table. Napakamot nalang siya ng batok niya. _Whatever, babalikan ko nalang sa table._

"Bei, picture!" Kim, who suddenly appeared in front of her said. No choice nalang siya kundi magpose for a few photos with them.

-

Nang makabalik siya sa table nila ay naghahanda na sila Maddie ng mga iinumin.

"Tangina, black agad?" Natatawa niyang sabi.

"Alam ko naman kasing kailangan mo 'to ngayon eh." Maddie said, medyo napalakas kaya tumingin sina Jules kay Bea.

"U-Uh, kasi diba it's been a while since nagwalwal etong kapitana natin?" Nauutal na sabi ni Maddie nang narealize nya yung sinabi niya.

Bea decided to help and acted exaggeratedly, "Yeah, uhaw na ko for liquors!"

Napatawa nalang yung iba, "Walwalera ka ghorl?" Sabi ni Dani na siyang dahilan ng pagtawa ng lahat.

Bea and Maddie looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. _Saved.._

When Bea composed herself again, she got her phone from her small pouch with her cards and a bit of cash.

She opened her phone and saw a message notification from Thirdy.

Bea sighed, she opened the message and typed her reply.

She just got annoyed and rolled her eyes. Sino bang hindi maiinis? Kahit sa text ayaw pa rin sabihin kung ano ang paguusapan. And he has the freaking audacity to act cold? Ugh. She didn't bother to check her phone if he replied kasi she doesn't want her mood to get sour. _Mamaya ka na, Thirdy. I want to have fun and forget you tonight._

Bea left her phone on their table as they started to drink.

10 shots of black label and a bottle of smirnoff later, Bea was already wasted. She was still holding her smirnoff and has been talking to everyone around her. Maddie and Kat were looking worriedly at her kasi sobrang lasing na niya.

"Mads, have you seen Thirdy?" Kat asked her friend. They wanted to help her kasi she apparently won't help herself as of the moment. They need to step up.

Maddie looked around and saw a familiar looking Ravena looking intently at their already wasted friend who's swaying her hips to the loud music.

"I think Thirdy knows what to do na rin.." Maddie quietly said and moved her head to nod at Thirdy's direction. Sinundan naman ito ni Kat.

Thirdy drank his remaining shot and looked beside him, "Juls, kausapin ko na." Pagpaalam niya kay Julia na kasama niya simula pa kaninang hapon. Napatingin naman ito sa kanya at tiningnan si Bea. "Ang bagal mo talaga. You waited for her to get this drunk? I've been telling you to approach her since we got here, Thirdy." Julia reminded her friend and rolled her eyes.

Napailing nalang siya, "Oo na inday. Drink responsibly ah. Hindi na kita mahahatid, may ihahatid pa kong leon eh."

"I came prepared, I texted Van. Shoo na, Ravena. Get your girl. I bet she got the wrong idea when we arrived here together. Bat kasi hindi mo inaapproach since championship eh!" Pagmamaktol ni Julia. All she wants is for her friend to finally shoot his third shot. It's pretty obvious na Bea and Thirdy really like each other pero sila lang din ang gumagawa ng paraan para masaktan nila ang isa't isa.

"Oo na, oo na. Bye." He waved at her before standing up and walking towards a very drunk Isabel and held her to stand up straight.

He steadied her and Bea turned around to look at the person who held her. She squinted her eyes and smiled, "If it isn't Mr. MVP.."

"Bei.. come on. I messaged you. We need to go."

Bea tried to wriggle out of Thirdy's hold, "Let go of me.. gusto ko pa uminom!"

"Beatriz." Thirdy said seriously pero hindi pa rin, Bea won't stop trying to get away.

"Isabel." He said again, this time with more authority.

Bea stopped her movements and held Thirdy's shoulders to steady herself and looked up at him, "Let go of me, Thirdy.. please.." she said quietly na para bang double meaning ang sinabi.

Before Thirdy could even reply, "Get a room, kuya!" Dani shouted from the other table.

Kasalukuyang nakasandal si Bea sa dibdib ni Thirdy. Napailing nalang siya. "Shut up, Dani." He replied and tried to push Bea a bit to talk to her face to face.

"I just.. I wanna talk to you, Bei. Let's go out for a bit." He said quietly.

"No.." Pagmamatigas pa rin ni Bea.

Thirdy sighed.

Biglaang napatili si Bea nang maramdaman niyang buhatin siya ni Thirdy.

"RAVENA!!!" Sigaw nito. Binuhat siya na parang sako sa right shoulder, sinong hindi sisigaw?!

Napuno naman ng hiyawan ang tent kung saan sila.

"You're doing it right, paps!" Sabi ni Anton.

Muling umiling si Thirdy and mouthed 'shut up' to Anton na dumating kani kanina lang.

"Thirdy put me down!" Sabi ni Bea and tried her best wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. Sa batak ng muscles ni Thirdy? She doesn't stand a chance. Kahit ang laki na niyang babae, parang wala lang ang pagbuhat sa kanya. Nakakahiya!

Thirdy started to walk away from the crowd, patuloy pa rin ang hiyawan nila kaya sumuko nalang si Bea and let him carry her like a sack of rice.

"Ate Bei, you know the drill!" Sabi naman ni Ponggay at tumaas baba ang kilay.

Bea rolled her eyes and covered her face with her palms. "Tangina Thirdy, nakakahiya." She murmured quietly pero narinig naman ni Thirdy.

He just chuckled, "Eh kung sumama ka nalang kasi kanina." He said before putting her down, nasa labas na sila. Away from the blasting music and the smell of liquor. With only the bright light of the moon shining upon them.

Nasa may gilid sila para walang istorbo during their talk.

"I just didn't want to think about you tonight, Thirdy." She replied seriously. Tila ba'y nawala ang kanyang kalasingan dahil sa pagkarga sa kanya kanina.

Thirdy's heart suddenly clenched. "W-Why..?" Nauutal niyang tanong.

"I'm not gonna lie, nasaktan ako nung hindi mo ako pinansin after the championship. I thought you were busy but I saw your ig stories and you were just lounging around your room? O kundi you were hanging out with other people? Like what even? It made me question myself if I ever did anything wrong for you to have acted that way. I was ransacking through my brain for any possible answer but to no avail. We were okay, Thirdy. I thought we had something special going on na. I even hugged you and jumped on you when we got the championship kahit there were so many people around tapos bigla kang nanlamig? And then you message me all of a sudden tonight telling me 'let's talk' after ghosting me for a while? Tapos you came here pa with your babble friend. You're so malabo, nakakainis." Bea rambled and put her hands under her torso. Halatang may inis sa mukha pero kita rin ang sakit na kanyang naramdaman for the past few days.

Thirdy went silent. Hindi niya inakalang, in a span of a few days of not contacting her, she would become like this. Masyado niya atang naunderestimate ang feelings ng babae para sa kanya which made him feel guilty.

Truth is.. he wanted to reevaluate his feelings for Beatriz. He wanted to be sure this time, na yung feelings niya hindi na magbabago. Naisip kasi ni Thirdy na baka nadadala lang siya sa kung paano siya inaaproach ni Bea. Their friendship somehow turned na into something more and parang gusto lang niyang tingnan kung yung nararamdaman ba niya ay totoo pa rin, na mahal niya si Bea, o nadadala lang siya kasi sa tingin niya gusto na rin siya nito after almost a decade of their friendship. Also a decade of his feelings for her.

And so, he decided to stop messaging her to see if he'd still long for her. If his day wouldn't be complete without her. If her absence would cause a void within his being. And truthfully, it did. He approached sila Van, Ivan and Julia about this and they were very supportive of him to finally shoot his third shot. Kasi alam at ramdam din nilang may gusto na rin si Bea kay Thirdy. After lots of words of wisdom and dragging Thirdy, Julia was finally able to get him to drive with her to Ateneo for the Bonfire.

Right now, he couldn't believe his ears. Just because of one decision, it almost cost him the chances of successfully shooting his third shot. _I hurt her.. damn._

"Bei.. listen.." he said slowly. He wants to make this right. Ayaw niyang nasasaktan si Bea, and it hurts him too knowing it was him who hurt her.

"First of all, I'm sorry. That was a freaking dick move. I know, I'm aware. I hurt you. I'm really sorry.. but let me explain why I did what I did. It's a selfish reason but I wanted to be sure." He started and held both of Bea's hands. "I wanted to think about my feelings for you, and so I gave myself a few days away from you to reevaluate. If.. if it's still the same."

Bea suddenly got nervous. What are the odds? What if he's finally saying he's giving up?

But to her surprise Thirdy smiled, "I can feel you're getting nervous, Bei. There's no reason to be." He assured her.

"The past few days of not seeing you or communicating with you had been the worst. My mind was mostly preoccupied with the thoughts of you and seeing you on other people's stories looking happy made my heart ache and long for you. Sobrang namimiss kita, Bea. Everyday, I would always argue with myself, kung dapat bang imessage kita. I approached Van, Julia and Ivan to help me out. They happily obliged and talked to me na.. I should finally charm you for the third time. Kasi nga third time's the charm and well, I'm Thirdy." He joked for a bit. It made Bea smile.

"But seriously, I have to thank Julia for basically dragging me to come here and finally put an end to both our miseries." He kissed her knuckles.

"I love you, Isabel Beatriz. I have for so long and I continue to do so kahit palagi mo akong binubully or that you've already turned me down twice."

"Nanunumbat ka ba, Ravena?" Mataray nyang sabi.

"I'm not! Okay, I'm sorry. But nevermind that. Focus on me professing my love for you, please?" Thirdy pleaded with puppy eyes. Bea's face turned soft but kept silent. Thirdy took this as a cue to continue.

"So.. yeah. I love you. And I wanna make this work, Bei. Will you allow me to court you again?" He asked with hope.

Bea sighed but she was internally ~kinikilig~ pero siyempre onting pakipot on her part. Hindi kaya siya pinansin ng mokong for a few days!

She composed herself first before seriously saying, "Ferdinand." She could feel Thirdy tensing at the mere mention of his name. _Oh shoot, he's nervous as hell._

"I wanna say something, too.. The past few days also gave me the opportunity to see and check my feelings. If they're true, real, genuine and everything.. and.." she looked at him as she was talking and she could see Thirdy's eyes starting to waters. _Fuck, he's gonna cry!_

Bea hated seeing Thirdy cry. Minsan lang siya umiiyak and that's definitely her weakness.

"Oh my god, don't cry!!! I love you, too!!!" She said with speed and decided to hug him in hopes of not seeing tears fall down his face.

Thirdy couldn't help it, did he just hear that right? Beatriz, as in THE Beatriz de Leon said I love you? _Lord, ang swerte ko naman po ata today.._

Bea could feel small droplets of tears on her shirt as Thirdy hugged her tightly. "Shhh.. shhh. Please stop crying." She cooed quietly and sweetly.

After a few moments, Bea just heard a chuckle and so she moved away and lightly slapped his chest. "Oh why are you laughing ha? Nako. You are not forgiven pa nga!" Pagtataray niya ulit. Oh the moodswings of the lioness.

"Can you say that again?" He said like a child waiting for a bedtime story.

"Ugh ewan ko sa'yo. Suyuin mo muna ako, make up for the past few days of ignoring me. Naparanoid kaya ako!"

Thirdy smiled and decided to pull her towards him, "Everyday until my last breath, Bei.. I love you at ikaw lang ang susuyuin at mamahalin ko." He murmured through her hair and kissed it lightly.

"I love you too, Thirdy.." she said and hugged him tightly.

A moment of silence passed and they were both basking in the night.

"I'll have to thank Julia pala." Bea suddenly said as they watch the moon and the stars above them.

Thirdy looked at her, "For what?"

"For dragging your stubborn ass here, I guess? I thought you were together and so I had a bad impression of her." Bea said.

Napatawa naman si Thirdy, "Oh god, stop it Bei. The girl is basically my other sister aside from Dani. Besides, she's a hardcore fan of ours. Don't be jealous of her."

Bea just smiled, "I know.. pero iba kasi eh. Ang sweet niyo eh."

Thirdy smiled, kinikilig dahil sa pagseselos ni Bea.

"I love you, Bei. Ikaw lang. Anyone else is irrelevant when it comes to you." He said seriously and kissed her forehead.

Bea just sighed.. "So cheesy. I never thought this day would come."

"Gusto mo naman eh."

"Mas gusto kita."

Napatigil saglit si Thirdy, "Aba, you're learning!" He said happily.

"When you have Cel and Maki as your coaches, you'll definitely learn some." She said while chuckling.

"I'll have to thank them then.. Lakas mo magpakilig." he said dreamily.

"Baliw!"

"Sa'yo."

"Hay ewan ko sayo Thirdy!"

And so the rest of the night was spent with a light heart and soft chuckles as the night shone brightly upon the both of them. Their love for each other as clear as crystal to anyone within proximity.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Bruha, inuwi ka ba ni Thirdy? Bat hindi ka na bumalik ha?" Bungad ni Maddie pagkasagot ni Bea sa tawag nito.

Bea heaved a sigh, "Hinay hinay lang, please? Mahina kalaban, Madayag."

"Spill na kasi!" Pagmamadali pa ni Maddie.

"Oo hinatid na niya ako kagabi. Nahilo na ako after namin magusap eh." Bea explained when someone beside her shifted. A pair of strong arms snaked their way to her waist which made her yelp.

"Huy? Naano ka diyan?" Tanong naman ni Maddie.

"W-Wala. May nahulog lang sa gilid." Mabilis niyang sabi at nilingon ng bahagya ang taong kasalukuyang yumayakap sa kanya. She mouthed Maddie when she saw him open his eyes. He just nodded but kept his arms in place.. for a while.

"O..kay? Anyway, ano naman nangyari after ka niyang kargahin? In fairness ha, lakas talaga ni Dathurds!" Sabi ni Maddie at napailing nalang si Bea.

"We just talked and kind of.. confessed? Basta ganon." She replied quickly when she felt Thirdy's hands wandering around her belly.

Well.. she isn't exactly wearing anything right now except for her undies.. no bra, too. And then she felt his hands traveling north until she felt him cupping her mounds. _Umagang umaga, Ravena!_

"Babe oh.." he quietly whispered, careful of the person currently talking on the other line. He was humping her from behind at namula naman agad si Bea, she could feel his hard on.

Andito sila ngayon sa condo ni Bea kasi hindi na niya pinauwi si Thirdy kagabi. Kasi nga gabi na raw at delikado. Hindi na rin siya nagpahatid sa LGV kasi ang layo daw. Well, of course, hindi nakayanan ang init kahit on ang aircon.. you know what happened.

They did it a few times kagabi and yet, parang hindi pa rin satisfied etong si Thirdy.

"M-Mads can we.. please talk mamaya?" Bea tried to sound as normal as possible. But she still came off as breathless. Thirdy was peppering kisses around her neck and was playing with her nipples!

Nagtaka naman si Maddie, "Ha? Why? Teka, why are you breathless?"

"Maddie please." She said and accidentally pressed loudspeak.

"Hoy! Pinagagawa mo diyan? Andyan si Ravena no? Puchanggala. Ang rupok, Bea!" Natawa nalang si Thirdy, wala nahulaan na rin naman ni Maddie eh.

"Oh god, andyan nga siya. What the hell are you two doing?!" She said with surprise.

"What you and Zolo do in the bedroom, Maddie. Sige na, sosolohin ko na 'tong kaibigan mo." Thirdy said and continued to massage Bea's mounds and pinching her nipples as his other hand travelled south. Nagpipigil lang si Bea ng ungol. _Fuck_.

"Hoy wholesome kami! My god! Umagang umaga! Keep it in your pants, you two!!! BYE!!!" Sigaw nito bago ibaba ang tawag. Bea immediately dropped her phone beside her at napaungol, yung malikot na kamay ba naman ng nanliligaw "pa" sa kanya ay nasa pribadong parte na niya at nilalabas pasok ang daliri sa loob niya?

"Thirdy, fuck. It's still too early." Bea moaned as he added another finger.

He just smiled as he planted kisses on her neck. "Morning sex with you sounds so good eh.. and you taste good."

Bea just moaned, "Grabe.. we aren't together yet pero.. ahh! We're already doing this? So rupok ko naman. Ah fuck.." Bea replied in between moans.

He was Bea's first pero way back in 3rd year college pa. Accidentally lang pero they did the deed and since then they occasionally did it. No one knew except the both of them, probably also why they got closer to each other. Sabi nga naman ni Bea non kay Thirdy, 'it's better to lose my virginity to you kesa sa isang stranger o hindi ko masyadong kilala'. And who was Thirdy to deny her? Lalaki din siya and she certainly is his ideal type.

They casually do the deed din but they were never exclusive, they were both open to doing it with someone else. Knowing them both, of course hindi naman kahit sino sino lang. Bea had her fair share of experiences din, bakit si Thirdy lang pwede? It was not until last year when they had an unspoken agreement to just have each other around to bang that they became somehow exclusive. Friendship with occasional sex.

"Dun din naman tayo papunta eh. As always." Thirdy reasoned out and removed his hand from her underwear, he got it out and saw the wetness in his finger. He licked it. "Sarap mo talaga."

Bea just slapped him, "So manyak! Grabe." Namumula na ito.

Bea rubbed her thighs together to at least lessen the throbbing need in her nether regions but when she felt Thirdy slowly lowering her undies and then locking his arms on her thigh to pull it up and then rubbing his hard on up and down her wetness she couldn't help but moan louder. She felt Thirdy positioning himself at her entrance before he entered her without warning.

"Thirdy!" She moaned. She was still sore from last night.

"You okay?" He asked her as he stilled inside her.

"I-I'm still sore from last night.. wait lang." she whispered breathlessly.

After a few seconds, tinapik siya ni Bea and he started to move. After a few slow and languid thrusts, he eventually moved faster and harder. Bea just kept on moaning and reaching for him.

He decided change positions and moved Bea to be on her knees and elbows without removing himself from her.

The woman buried her face on her pillow as Thirdy rammed into her like a beast. With this newfound position, he was able to reach into her at depths she never knew he could. He was even rougher than their roughest last night.

"I'm coming, Thirdy!" Bea shouted in between her moans. Thirdy grunted, "Me too." After a few more thrusts he came inside her with a loud groan as she chanted his name over and over again.

Since Thirdy hated wearing a condom, Bea opted to just be on the pill para less hassle din. It also made her period regular so it's a win win situation.

"I love you.." Thirdy whispered and leaned to leave kisses on Bea's neck pababa sa likod niya.

Bea smiled with her eyes closed while resting her head sa pillow, "Pull out na.. I wanna turn around."

Thirdy remained silent but maneuvered her to turn around.. but kept his manhood inside her. Bea grunted as he moved her around and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, too.." she said sincerely.

"Sagutin mo na ko?" He asked and grinned.

"Ulol." Bea just laughed.

Thirdy lowered his body and buried his face on her neck and inhaled her scent. He was careful na hindi daganan si Bea.

They were like this for a while and Thirdy was still inside her.

"Do you have a thing for cockwarming? I feel icky na. Pull out, babe. I wanna take a shower." Bea said.

Pero nanlaki ang mata ni Bea when she felt him getting hard.

"Seriously?! You're still not done?! Grabe!" She said, flabbergasted. Unbelievable!

Thirdy leaned back and planted a soft kiss on Bea's lips, "It's been roughly 2 months since we last did it." And then he thrusted slowly.

Bea just moaned in both pain and pleasure, she was still sensitive. Oversensitive.

"Parang di ko na kakayanin! Baby, please. Ang lagkit ko na!" Pagrarason niya. She won't be able to walk tomorrow or even mamaya at this rate. It's only 8am!

Thirdy just chuckled and decided to move Bea towards the edge of the bed and slowly hoisted her up, still connected.

"Tara CR!" Thirdy said and sprinted towards her bathroom.

"Ravena!!"

As the shower runs, the moans and groans of the both of them could be heard throughout Bea's unit.

-

 **Surprise smut in the end. Hahahaha!** 👀 **Hopefully y'all liked this one. 2nd week of uni starts tomorrow.** 🥺 **I hope everyone's had a great weekend! Also, happy 4K reads! I'm so so happy. Thank you so much for the support, everyone!** 😭 **Kapit lang tayo hangga't wala pang kinakasal! Ily all.** 🥺

 **Reads, votes and comments are highly appreciated. 'Til next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	13. Stay The Night

**Another prompt I've been thinking about. Hehehe.** ✌️ **Wasn't satisfied with the previous one talaga so I decided to write another.** 😅 **Hope you enjoy this one!**

**-**

Bea has been stuck in forever waiting for a grab to accept her booking. Pero wala talaga, ang lakas pa naman ng ulan!

She cursed internally and tried to book another one since nacancel yung 5th booking niya. She just wants to get home to LGV. She's currently just outside Eliazo waiting for someone to accept her grab and it's a Saturday, holiday on Monday and so dapat uuwi siya ngayon sa kanila. Her car was sent to the mechanic for its monthly maintenance kaya wala muna siyang sasakyan. Her teammates already left after their session ended and siya nalang ang naiwan.

As another grab driver cancelled her booking, maggiveup na sana siya when a familiar car parked in front of her.

"Thirdy?" She inquired as the windows of the car rolled down. Sobrang pamilyar naman kasi ng sasakyan eh.

"What are you doing still out here? Nababasa ka na! Get in." Thirdy said as the rain started to pour harder.

Bea contemplated.. Thirdy and her weren't in good terms but here he was, offering her a ride.

"Dani texted me na naiwan ka dito. Ihahatid kita. Get in, Bea." He said sternly.

_Dammit, Danyot._

Bea rolled her eyes before opening the door of the shot gun seat and settled in.

As Thirdy drove off, the whole car ride was wrapped in silence. Bea was casually looking out the window as the sound of raindrops could be heard from outside.

The rain was getting worse. Sobrang lakas na sa labas and most probably babaha na. She sighed, bakit kasi ang late niya umalis sa Eliazo? Ayan tuloy, she's stuck with Thirdy.

No one dared to speak until Bea's phone rang.

_Dad calling..._

"Hello, dad?" She casually answered, still looking outside the window.

"Where are you, Beatriz? Ang lakas ng ulan." Her dad asked immediately, worry laced in his voice.

"I'm with.. uh, Thirdy. He said ihahatid niya ako." Bea said hesitantly, she could feel Thirdy's gaze on her as she talked on the phone.

She heard her dad sigh in relief and briefly talked with her mom. _Baka talking about what food to cook, I'm hungry.._

Maya't maya pa ay lumakas na ulit ang boses ng Dad niya.

"San na kayo banda?" Her dad queried. Bea looked around, hindi pa pala sila nakakalayo ng Ateneo.

"Still a few blocks away from Ateneo, dad. Traffic is malala since sobrang lakas ng rain." She explained and started to play with the hem of her windbreaker.

She heard her dad pull away from his phone again and maybe talked to her mom. She couldn't understand what they're talking about, though.

After a few moments, her dad coughed.

"Uh, princess?" _Oops, may hihingin tong favor._

"Yeah?" She replied as casually as she could. Bea heard a ding from the other side, Thirdy received a text message. _Probably from that girl of his._ She rolled her eyes internally.

"Your mom and I talked, sobrang delikado and malayo if Thirdy will bring you here pa sa LGV.." Elmer started. _Okay, I'm not liking where this is going.._

Bea could hear her mom on the other side asking for the phone.

"Bea, anak. We talked and we think maybe you can stay at Thirdy's condo for the night? The rain isn't stopping anytime soon eh. Baka mapano pa kayo." Her mom said slowly. Nagprocess naman saglit ang utak ni Bea until it dawned on her. _Me staying in his condo?!_

"Mom, what?! Ayaw niyo ba akong pauwiin?!" She half shouted.

"Don't shout, Bea. Okay, listen. Ayaw lang naming mapahamak kayo, we talked with your Tita Mozzy na rin. Hindi na niya pauuwiin ng Cainta yang si Thirdy." Her mom calmly explained. Napabuntong hininga si Bea and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temple.

"Did she say it's fine for me to stay there? And what about this guy with me?"

"She said sure, Bei. At least panatag ang loob namin na you both aren't in the streets. As for Thirdy, magkasama naman kayo. Ask him." Bea bit her lip.

"Fine, mom." Bea just gave up. _Whatever, at least may kamang tutulugan._

"Alright. Let me talk to Thirdy for a sec." her mom said and Bea pulled the phone away and offered it to Thirdy. "Mom wants to talk to you." She said without any emotions.

Thirdy got the phone and answered, "Hello po Tita, good evening."

"Thirdy! Thank you so much sa pagsundo kay Beatriz."

He smiled a little bit, yung tipong hindi kita ni Bea. "No problem, Tita. Dani texted me na naiwan po si Bea."

"Anyway, your mom informed you na? We really hope it's okay, Thirds.. Ayaw lang namin mapahamak kayo." His Tita Det explained genuinely on the other side of the phone.

"Wala pong anuman, Tita. Mas malapit din po ang condo ko sa Ateneo." He reassured Det.

"Thank you, G! Osya sige. Magingat kayo. Drive safely, Thirdy. Thank you for helping out Beatriz kahit napakasungit niyan sa'yo." This time, Thirdy couldn't help but give a small laugh. _Totoo nga naman._

"You're welcome po, Tita. Bye po." Thirdy bid his goodbye and the call ended. He gave Bea's phone back to her and they were then wrapped again in silence.

Bea decided to break the ice.

"Is it okay?" she asked, still looking outside the window.

"What?" He stole a quick glance at her as he continued to drive.

Bea closed her eyes and sighed. The car stopped at yet another stoplight and she looked at the man beside her. "That I'll be staying in your condo tonight."

Thirdy looked puzzled, "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I don't know. Baka your pseudo-girlfriend would come over at sabunutan ako?" Bea said with matching pag irap.

Natawa naman si Thirdy. "What pseudo-girlfriend, Isabel? I don't have any."

"Well, it sure doesn't look like you have none.." she murmured quietly as the car started moving again.

Thirdy continued driving at bahagyang tumingin kay Bea. "Bei.. if this is about Julia.."

Bea sighed loudly and turned to look at him, "No. Don't go there."

Napalunok naman si Thirdy. Hanggang ngayon takot pa rin siya kapag akmang magagalit na si Bea.

"I mean, we're just friends." Thirdy tried to explain.

"Yeah, and friends kiss torridly?" She retorted and rolled her eyes at him.

Napangiwi naman si Thirdy. Remembering the scene at en Route 2 weeks ago.

"Bea.." he started as they neared the entrance of his condo.

Bea heaved yet another long sigh, "Whatever, Thirdy. You don't have to explain. Wala naman kasing tayo diba?"

As Bea ended her sentence, Thirdy grew anxious.. and scared. He never heard her this nonchalant about their situation.

_Fuck that En Route challenge 2 weeks ago._

He and Bea were going steady na for half a year, and he was actually planning on asking her to be his girlfriend na. This week nga sana but then the en route thing happened.

Ano ang nangyari? Thirdy was with BEBOB plus Ivan and Van. He didn't know they were with Julia. Of course, Bea knew he was there at en route but she didn't know J was there also. In Thirdy's defense, he actually didn't know the other woman was there too.

They were drinking their shots and then things escalated to doing the en route challenge where you gotta kiss the person beside you if you can't finish 15 shots. Thirdy was safe, nainom niya but the woman beside him didn't. He didn't want to kiss her but some other friends of Julia were pushing him, he was about to stand up and leave when Julia pulled him in and started to kiss him torridly. He was shocked and didn't respond, of course. His first thought was Beatriz and so he pulled away. But when he did, he realized the people around weren't shouting anymore and that Van and Ivan looked at him with fear. And so, as Thirdy looked back and he saw a fuming mad Isabel wearing ripped jeans and a tube top. _Fuck._

"Bei-" he tried to reach out. And Bea just looked at him. "Fuck you, Ravena." She said venomously and turned around. He didn't know Bea would come to en route that night. Turns out she went there to 'surprise' him but backfired, she got surprised instead. After that encounter, he just gazed at her longingly from their table as Bea partied. So many guys went near her and tried to dance with her, Thirdy grew jealous pero alam niyang wala siyang magagawa. After that night, he tried reaching her out, nakabuntot palagi kay Bea, texting her and calling her but to no avail. It's like Bea shut him out completely and it was breaking him.

He's actually glad Dani even told him Bea was left alone sa Eliazo. Dani loves her ate Bea dearly and when she heard what happened, nagalit siya sa kuya niya but nung nagexplain na siya ay nanlambot din naman ito.

Back in the present he just glanced at her.

"Bei, hear me out.." he said slowly as he drove towards the condo's parking.

Bea just kept mum at patuloy na pinapanuod ang ganap sa labas ng bintana ng sasakyan.

"Bea.." pangungulit pa nito.

Bea just sighed. "Let's talk inside your unit."

Nabuhayan naman bigla ng loob si Thirdy and immediately parked his car. They then proceeded to ride the elevator. Tahimik pa rin sila hanggang sa makarating sa pintuan ng unit niya.

"You hungry?" Thirdy asked Bea as she put her things down sa mini couch ng condo ni Thirdy.

"Yup. Any food will do." Pinangunahan siya ni Bea at umupo sa sofa. She was just checking her twitter feed when Thirdy finished setting the table.

"Mom visited 2 days ago. Nireheat ko lang yung adobo na binigay niya." Thirdy explained as he motioned Bea to come to the dining. Tumayo naman agad ito at umupo sa dining chair.

They were eating quietly until Thirdy's phone rang.

_Mama calling.._

He answered it,"Ma?"

"Thirdy! San na kayo ni Bea?" He glanced at the woman in front of him na kumakain at punong puno ang bibig causing her cheeks to swell like a chipmunk. _Ang cute._

"Dumating kami kani-kanina lang. We're eating right now, I just reheated the adobo you brought 2 days ago." Pagkkwento niya sa nanay at sumubo ng isang kutsara ng pagkain niya.

Mozzy breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, that's good to know. Inform ko nalang din sina Tita Det mo. Ingat kayo, nak.. We trust you ha! No grandkids yet." Nabulunan naman si Thirdy sa sinabi ng ina causing Bea to look at him weirdly.

"Ma naman! Kumakain kami!"

He heard a laugh at the other end of the line, "Kidding nak. Anyway, let me talk to Bea for a bit." Thirdy then offered his phone to Bea. Tinanggap naman ito ng dalaga as she swallowed her food.

"Good evening po, Tita." she greeted.

"Hi, hija! I hope you're doing well with Thirdy." her tita Mozzy greeted enthusiastically.

Bea couldn't help but smile, "So far, so good naman po."

"That's good to hear, Bei. Anyway, dalawa naman rooms dyan. You can occupy the other or if you want.."

Natawa si Bea at napailing sa ipinahiwatig ng tita Mozzy niya. "Nako Tita! Hindi po.."

Natawa din si Mozzy, "Kidding, nak. But feel at home ka lang diyan ha?"

"Yes po, tita. Thank you po."

"Osya sige, kain kayo marami. Good night! Ako na bahala magsabi kina Det at Elmer na you're both settled na." Mozzy told Bea.

"Ay hala. Sige po tita. Big thank you po!"

"You're welcome." Bea said good night and they bid their goodbyes. Binalik naman agad ni Bea ang phone ni Thirdy

They finished eating without talking to each other. Nang tatayo na si Bea to go to the sink hinabol naman siya agad ni Thirdy.

"Ako na maghuhugas." Bea said sternly and looked at him.

"Bei, no."

"Bei, yes." at pinandilatan ng mata si Thirdy.

Of course, under si koya mo kaya walang nagawa. Hinayaan ang babae sa lababo.

After a while natapos si Bea at pumunta sa sofa ulit para magpahinga. She closed her eyes. Nasa kwarto si Thirdy, probably taking a bath. _It's been a while since I've been here._

Palagi siyang tumatambay dito sa condo ni Thirdy before the en route thing happened. Again, they were steady and kulang nalang talaga gawin nilang official kung ano mang meron sila. But then again, someone had to intervene and now their relationship's strained.

Pumikit nalang si Bea. She wanted so bad to talk to Thirdy after en route pero she got hurt eh, she can't talk to him kapag hindi pa nagheal yung sakit na nadulot sa kanya.

As Bea was in deep thought, hindi niya napansing lumabas na pala si Thirdy from his room. Clad in just his jersey shorts and drying his hair with a towel, he definitely looked dangerously sinful right now.

Napatingin si Bea when he heard footsteps towards her and swallowed thickly. _Putangina, bakit ba ang hot netong gagong to._

"T-Thirdy!" gulat niyang sabi dahil papalapit ito sa kanya.

Thirdy smirked, satisfied with how Bea reacted. _Good, she still reacts this way._

"What?" He taunted.

Bea covered her eyes with her hands. "Don't come near me. At pwede ba, wear a shirt or sando or whatever!"

Thirdy was already leaning towards her, their faces a few inches away from each other.

Natawa si Thirdy, "Ngayon ka pa nagtatakip ng mata e abs ko lang to? Bakit pag yung-"

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!"

Thirdy was cut off when Bea shouted so as to mute what he was going to say.

Natawa lang ulit si Thirdy. "You're so cute, Isabel." and he pinched her nose. Bea pouted. "We aren't okay yet, you mofo."

Sumeryoso naman agad ang mukha ni Thirdy. He plopped down beside Bea.

"Let me explain, please.." he pleaded the woman beside him and held her hands.

Bea kept silent and Thirdy took this as a cue for him to continue.

"That night at en route, I didn't know she was there.. Bei, believe me. I only knew Ivan and Van and the rest of the BEBOB were going to be there. I'm as baffled as you are when she came around with Van and Ivan. Tapos she was friends with the other people within the table.. You know kung paano ang mga tao don, they forced me to play with them at pinatabi ako kay Julia. You know how I pushed her after she kissed me diba? I never liked it nor enjoyed it, Bei. Kasi hindi siya ikaw." He said, sadly but sincerely.

Bea's heart warmed at his words. Totoo, nasaktan siya pero alam niya naman at kilala niya si Thirdy na hindi niya gagawin yun deliberately.

"Dani told me, Thirds.." she started. "I understand pero that doesn't mean hindi ako nasaktan. Iba pa rin pag nakita mo eh, how your lips met right in front of me? Ang sarap nyong pag-untugin but I chose not to. I didn't wanna make a scene. I just.. I want you to stay away from her, Thirdy. I mean it. She only brings trouble. I know she's close with some of our friends but.. please.. be mindful next time? Or better yet, call me kapag andyan siya." Bea said and held Thirdy's other hand.

"Bakit, babakuran mo ko?" Nakangising tanong ng pagong.

Umirap lang si Bea. "Whatever!"

"Kidding aside, I know, Bei. And I totally understand why you acted that way. Naiintindihan kong nasaktan kita and you needed time away from me. But know that hinding hindi kita susukuan. Kahit ano pa yan." He said and cupped her face.

"Don't put our relationship at risk again, please?" Bea said solemnly.

Thirdy kissed her temple, "I won't, baby.. Never again."

Bea smiled and hugged the guy so tight.

"I missed you, baby." She said as she buried her face on his neck. Thirdy hugged her tight just as much.

"I missed you, too.. 2 weeks without you was hell."

They hugged each other for a while, and when they broke the hug they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Beatriz.." Thirdy said and slowly leaned in to capture her lips.

As she felt his lips on hers, Bea closed her eyes and let herself drown in his kisses. She then wrapped her hands around his neck. Thirdy moved her so her back would be leaning on the couch, his hands supporting his weight as he leaned more towards Bea to deepen the kiss.

They were kissing fervently and when they felt like they've run out of air, they broke the kiss. Thirdy rested his temple on Bea's and he smiled.

"I love you.. be my girlfriend na nga." He said and went on to attack Bea's neck with light kisses. Nakikiliti naman si Bea.

Natawa lang ang babae, "Sus.. hindi pa ba tayo sa lagay na 'to?"

Napabalikwas si Thirdy and leaned back, "W-What?"

Bea rolled her eyes. _Pinaglihi nga 'to sa pagong. Ang bagal. At least hindi mabagal sa kama, though.._

"Ferdinand, I wouldn't have had sex with you kung hindi pa kita sinasagot." Mataray na sabi nito.

"So you mean.. 4 months ago.." Thirdy trailed.

"Oo nga. Basically sinagot na kita back then! Akala ko naman you knew na eh." Pagmamaktol pa ni Bea.

Thirdy was still astonished. All this time?

"I.. I.. what.." he was speechless. Wala siyang masabi.

Bea rolled her eyes again. "Okay, process that later. Come here na." She said and pulled Thirdy to sit on the sofa at pumaibabaw naman siya rito.

"Baby.." she said slowly and started nipping on his neck. Thirdy's kisses earlier had her worked up. Buti nalang talaga naligo na siya before deciding to leave Eliazo kanina.

Napaungol si Thirdy ng bahagya na ikinatuwa naman ng babaeng nakapatong sa kanya.

Bea then decided to lean back and slowly remove her shirt. And then removed her bra. She then leaned in to give Thirdy an open mouthed kiss.

Noong hinalikan lang siya ni Bea nagising si Thirdy. He noticed na wala nang suot pangitaas si Bea. As they kissed each other and their tongues danced together, Thirdy's hands reached Bea's bottom and cupped it harshly. Bea jumped slightly which caused her to open her mouth slightly wider.

They were both moaning into each other's mouths when Bea started grinding as she felt Thirdy's hard-on..

They broke the kiss.

"Baby, I wanna ride you." Bea said quietly, nanlaki naman ang mata ni Thirdy. _Tangina ang swerte ko naman ngayong gabi. Ma, Pa, Tito Elmer, Tita Det! Salamat at pinatulog niyo dito si Bea ngayong gabi._

Thirdy didn't utter a word and immediately removed his jersey shorts and removed Bea's shorts and undies. _Kaya pala ramdam na ramdam ko, wala palang brief 'to!_ Bea thought noong naramdaman niya ang matigas na bahagi ng ibabang katawan ni Thirdy malapit sa kanyang pribadong parte.

She was still on top of him and reached below her to rub herself. _She's even touching herself on top of me?! Tangina pwede na ko mamatay._

"Ahh.. Thirdy.." Bea moaned as she rubbed herself to spread her wetness all over her opening. And then using her other hand, she grasped Thirdy's hard on and rubbed herself on it to get it wet.

"Fuck, baby.." Thirdy cursed and threw his head back as he felt how wet and hot Bea was for him.

Tinaas nya ulit ang ulo niya. "Baby, you look so fucking hot right now.. I love you.." Thirdy said and then leaned in to give Bea a hot kiss. Bea just moaned and positioned his dick on her entrance.

And then slowly, she lowered herself on him. They both moaned in unison as they felt themselves connect.

"All mine.." Thirdy said as he kissed Bea to swallow her moans whose eyes were closed. He then broke the kiss and went on to cup her breasts. "Mine.." he said as he took one nipple in his mouth.

Bea just moaned. When she got Thirdy all the way inside her, she slowly pulled herself up until only the tip was on her entrance and then slammed back down. She could feel him all the way to her womb.

"Ah!"

"Yes!"

They both moaned in unison, Bea started riding him like her life depended on it. She was a moaning mess on top of him.

Grinding her hips, jumping up and down his hard-on and even circling her hips.

"Ah.. Baby.. ang galing mo!" Thirdy praised his girlfriend as she continued to ride him like a pornstar.

"Ah.. fuck.. ahh." Bea was just moaning and continued to ride him.

All you can hear inside his condo unit were moans, groans and curses as well as the slapping of skin to skin.

Bea didn't stop riding him until she felt that familiar knot inside her.

"Thirdy! Fuck.. I'm coming!" She said as a warning but kept her tempo up. She was jumping up and down faster as she chased her orgasm.

Thirdy's face contorted, "I'm almost there.." he said slowly and matched Bea's bouncing with his thrusts.

A few harsh thrusts and Bea was moaning Thirdy's name as he came deep inside her. "Ah fuck.." Thirdy cursed as he felt himself shoot his seeds inside her. In turn, Bea came so hard that her toes curled and all she could see was white. She slumped on top of him, exhausted.

Bea could feel Thirdy's cum inside her and never felt more full.

Bea was still on top of Thirdy as tried to stabilize their breathing patterns.

Thirdy was the first to move and gave Bea's neck and ear a few kisses.

"You were so good, baby.." he whispered in her ear.

Bea chuckled tiredly.. "They said this position is best when you want to reach deeper. They weren't wrong."

Thirdy smiled, "Yeah, I came deep, baby.. at napadami pa ata." He was drawing circles on her back.

"Yeah. If I'm not on contraceptives, I'm definitely gonna be a mom."

"Well.. ikaw lang naman gusto kong maging mom ng future babies ko eh."

Bea rolled her eyes and leaned back to see Thirdy's fucked out face.

"Aba, you look so contented ah."

"Well.. I just had the most mindblowing ride of my life eh."

Namula naman si Bea. "Shut up.."

Thirdy was amused. "Nahihiya ka pa rin? Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing." Bea said and pouted. He couldn't help but lean in to give Bea a kiss. He slowly pulled his dick out and maneuvered the woman to lie down on the couch. It's a good thing he bought a big one.

Bea felt Thirdy pull out and their juices coming out of her, she moaned at the sensation and reciprocated the kiss he was giving her.

Nang umibabaw si Thirdy sa kanya and they broke the kiss, she felt something hard poking her entrance. She looked down and saw Thirdy's erection, well and alive.

"Thirdy, I'm still sensitive!" She reasoned out.

The man just chuckled and rubbed the head of his erection on her wetness yet again.

"I'm going in.." he said and thrusted yet again. Napaungol naman si Bea.

"Fuck.. ah.. ahh." Bea was moaning loudly.

He found a rhythm and in no time, he was thrusting like a mad man and Bea couldn't do anything about it. One thing about Thirdy is his physique and he's definitely got the stamina and strength of a raging bull.

"Tangina." Bea cursed as she closed her eyes. A few minutes after her last orgasm, here she was again. Hinahabol ulit iyon.

"Thirdy fuck.. harder!" She begged the man above her. Thirdy obliged and fucked her harder, deeper and faster.

She was a moaning mess underneath him and before they both know it, Bea was already shouting his name as she shuddered and came.

A few thrusts after, Thirdy came with a grunt of Beatriz's name and buried his dick deep inside her again as he came.

"Ah shit. Ang sarap mo talaga, baby.." Thirdy said as he leaned in to give Bea a kiss. She looked so exhausted but kissed him back, nevertheless.

Bea broke away from the kiss. And smiled at Thirdy, he smiled back.

Thirdy decided to pull out and sat down on the couch opposite of Bea as the woman gathered her strength to stand up.

Thinking Thirdy was already satiated, she stood up but immediately regretted the decision as she lost her balance and almost fell, good thing Thirdy was there to support her. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine.. you fucked me good." She said tiredly.

Napangiti nalang si Thirdy. "Where are you going ba?"

"Shower, baby. I feel kadiri." She said and Thirdy laughed.

"Come on."

They slowly walked towards the bathroom and as they both arrived there, Bea waited for Thirdy to go out.

But he didn't.

"Why aren't you going out?" She asked the guy.

Thirdy looked at her and gave her a small smirk.

Oh no..

"Thirdy.. whatever you're thinking.." she started as she slowly backed away from him.

"Baby.."

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow! I have training!"

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy. "What training? It's Sunday tomorrow." Bea mentally slapped herself. _What dumb alibi, Beatriz!_ She then felt the bathroom wall on her back.

He trapped her between his built and the wall "I won't be rough.. I promise." He said as he claimed her lips once again.

To say their bathroom session was steamy is an understatement.

~FIN~

..

....

.......

It was 1pm and they just arrived at Gesu. Dani was ThirBea's thirdwheel for today at sinundo nila ito kanina sa Cainta.

"I can't believe I'm your thirdwheel again." Dani pouted and crossed her arms.

Napatawa nalang si Bea, "Hay nako Danyot."

"Well, at least okay na kayo." She said and shrugged as they arrived at Ateneo. Thirdy parked his car and got out of his side to open Bea's.

As Bea went down she could feel the familiar ache at her nether regions. She walked with a little bit of difficulty and Dani noticed.

"Naano ka ate Bei? Why are you limping?" She asked curiously. Napatingin naman si Bea kay Thirdy.

Bea just shook her head and looked at Dani, "Nothing, Dans. Nasobrahan lang ata sa training yesterday."

But then Dani thought, hindi naman ganun kagrabe ang training kahapon? Anong nangyari ba't naging ganito?

And then something clicked as she saw red patch just below her ate Bea's shirt's neckline. Oh my god..

Lumapit si Dani sa kuya niya at binatukan ito.

"Kuya, kung ano ano nalang pinaggagawa mo kay ate Bei!!" She said quite loudly.

Napahawak naman si Thirdy sa ulo niya, "Bat ka nambabatok! Wala akong ginawa sa ate mo."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Buti nalang walang training today, kundi lagot to si ate Bei kay coach! Pinagod mo ng sobra kagabi." Pabulong lang na sabi ni Dani ang huli ngunit dinig na dinig ito ng dalawa.

"Dani!"

"Danyot!"

They both said at the same time.

Napatawa nalang si Dani and sprinted away. "Wag sobrahan kasi!" She half shouted at nauna nang maghanap ng upuan sa Gesu.

"Uhm.." napakamot ng ulo si Thirdy.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Bea said harshly and turned to walk towards the Gesu, slightly wincing every now and then.

Hinabol lang ito ni Thirdy at inakbayan. "Yeah I think I went way overboard last night.."

"You mean earlier!" They both slept at 3am kasi hindi masatisfy si Thirdy. Hindi na nga maalala ni Bea kung ilang beses siya nilabasan kagabi.

"Yeah.. but.. can't blame me baby. I missed you."

Bea just shook her head and flicked his forehead. "Ewan ko sa'yo. Sana patawarin ka ni Lord for all you sins."

He just laughed. "Haha! I love you." And gave Bea a peck on the lips.

"I love you, too." Bea replied and they went inside the Gesu.

**-**

**A little treat/pasabog for you all.** 🥳 **Thank you so much for continuously supporting my oneshots. I do hope you enjoy them as much as I do!** 🥰 ****

 **Feel free to comment down your thoughts about this oneshot. Votes and comments are always highly appreciated.** ✨

 **Reach me:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	14. Mornings With You

**Short fluff!** 😊

-

It was 7am and Bea just woke up from her deep sleep. Medyo late na siya natulog kagabi dahil nagcram siya ng paper for one of her subjects.

It was a good thing she didn't have training today and so she sighed and decided to just sleep again.

Patulog na sana ulit siya when her door opened. Thinking it was just her mom or a kasambahay checking on her, she didn't think much of it and instead nuzzled more onto her pillow.

What she didn't expect was a tall, muscled man settling behind her and smelling as heavenly as ever. And of course, who was she para makalimutan ang pamilyar na amoy ng taong 'yon? The man spooned her and held her by the waist. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She opened her eyes immediately and tried to turn around, to which she successfully did as the guy's hold on her waist loosened.

"Good morning, baby." Ngiting sabi ng lalaki sa kanya.

Bea couldn't help but smile, she could feel the butterflies inside her tummy fleeting and she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Thirdy Ravena on the wee hours of the morning greeting her on her bed? Something she never thought would happen in a million years.

He was the stubborn guy who courted her 2 times in the past but failed yet here he was now on her bed, spooning her and giving her the warmth she needed as the ac chilled her to the bones.

She smiled and leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning.." she whispered quietly and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't go sleeping on me. I came here early to see you after 3 months, babe." He said, panic evident on his voice as he tried to keep the woman awake.

Bea laughed lightly. Deciding to tease the guy, she didn't open her eyes.

Napangiti ng kaunti si Thirdy. "Ah ganon? Are you teasing me?" He taunted. Hindi pa rin binubuka ni Bea ang mga mata niya.

And so he decided to tickle her sides, "Wake up na, babeee."

Napatawa ng malakas si Bea, "Babe!!! Oo na, I'm awkae aaah." She said in between laughs and tried her best to get away from the guy. "Stop tickling me!!"

The guy spooning her slowly stopped tickling her and stared at the woman. Sounds creepy but he was basically staring at her features.

Her chinky eyes..

Her cute nose..

Her soft and supple lips..

Napalunok si Thirdy. Of course, they were already together for a few months pero seeing her up close will always keep him starstruck. Iba talaga ang presensiya sa kanya ng isang Bea de Leon and he won't have it any other way.

As Bea slowly opened her eyes, all she saw was a smiling Thirdy Ravena at her. She could feel his hands drawing small circles on an exposed part of her back. She was wearing one of his jerseys from last season and a sando underneath na maluwag sa kanya and pyjamas. Thirdy gave her one since he wanted Bea to wear one of his jerseys during his games, but given Bea's fondness of keeping their relationship lowkey, hinayaan niya nalang na ayaw nito. Bea would come around din naman soon wearing his jersey if she's comfortable na.

"What are you doing here? It's so early oh." Bea inquired as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Napangiti lang si Thirdy. "Tita Det asked if I wanted to see you. Your parents apparently missed me around your home, babe. Pakasal na tayo?"

Bea's expression turned from happy to flustered. Napalo niya si Thirdy sa dibdib. "Babe!"

Natawa lang ang binata, "Such a cutie, Isabel." He said and pinched her nose.

"I won't marry you not unless pwede na kitang buhayin mag-isa." He said sweetly and planted a kiss on her nose. Napapikit naman si Bea as she felt the kiss.

Napailing lang siya and continued smiling, "Stop making me so kilig this early.."

Thirdy's heart warmed and he smiled. He caressed her cheek, "You're admitting you're getting kilig na? Damn, dapat I recorded it."

As he finished saying that, the woman rolled her eyes at him. _Kahit kailan, very kolokoy talaga this guy!_

"Shut it! I'm nagugutom na. You brought food?" Pagiibang topic ni Bea.

"I'm the food, babe." He said and winked at her. Bea rolled her eyes for the second time.

_Napakahangin!_

She just leaned back slightly and pinched his sides. "'Di bagay! And please, stop spewing lies. I want masarap na breakfast."

"Weh? You don't find me masarap?" He started taunting the woman and in a span of a few seconds he shifted their positions and he was on top of her.

Oh wait, did she mention the guy was wearing a freaking sando? She could see how his mucles flexed when he moved.

_Fuck.. why the hell is he so hot?_

Nanliit si Bea when he hovered over her.

"Thirdy—" before she could even finish her sentence, Thirdy already claimed her lips.

Medyo nagulat si Bea but she kissed him back. Of course, namiss niya rin ito. As mentioned earlier, they haven't seen each other for three months. Always lang through facetime. May training kasi si Thirdy away from the country kaya ayun, they were stuck with seeing each other virtually.

As Thirdy deepened the kiss and their tongues battled, Bea couldn't hell but let out a mewl. How this guy could kiss her so good was beyond her. It was as if he was marking her his. Not that she isn't but you get the point.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and guided his head to the side to further feel their kiss. Thirdy's hands went around her waist to pull her up so that he could kiss her more.

As the need for air came, they both broke away from their hot kiss. Gasping for air as they both had their mouths open.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" Parang batang reklamo ni Bea when she composed herself and covered her mouth. She glared at Thirdy.

"As if that would stop me from kissing you, Bei." He replied and proceeded to steal another kiss from the woman.

Namula naman ito at pinalo sa braso ang binata, "Stop it!"

Natawa lang si Thirdy but stole another kiss.

Walang nagawa si Bea kaya hinayaan niya nalang.

"I'm serious, Ferdinand. Move aside, I'm gonna freshen up and then let's go down to eat." Bea said seriously. Thirdy sensing her seriousness, decided to move aside. Besides, a hungry Bea was definitely something he didn't want to face.

As Thirdy moved aside, he moved upwards to lean his head on Bea's headboard.

On the other hand, the woman sat up straight and stretched her muscles. Trying to shoo the sleepiness away from her body. She yawned.

She fixed her hair and got a hairtie from her bedside table to gather her hair into a ponytail.

She was facing her back at him and didn't realize Thirdy was looking at her. Ponytail done, she stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

Her bathroom was on Thirdy's side of the bed so she had to go around. As she walked towards it, Thirdy suddenly sat up straight and pulled Bea for a hug. Much to her surprise.

"Babe?" She asked.

Napaupo si Bea sa kama, facing away from him. He was backhugging her.

"I missed you so much, baby.. so glad I finally got to hug you like this." He said sincerely as he nuzzled on her neck.

Napangiti naman si Bea. Again, kinikilig na naman siya. Thirdy had always been known for his words. Between the two of them, si Thirdy ang talagang mahilig magpakilig.

"I missed you too, babe.. I'm glad you visited me today." Bea said as she closed her eyes.

Thirdy maneuvered her to face him, "Really?" He asked hopeful.

The woman opened her eyes and decided to caress both his cheeks with her hands and kissed his temple, then the tip of his nose and then his lips. She let her soft kiss linger for a few moments before pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, baby.. always glad to see you, my favorite person."

Thirdy's heart fluttered at her sudden confession. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin. Minsanan lang si Bea nagiging sweet kaya hinding hindi niya pinagsisihan na puntahan ito sa bahay nila ngayon.

Thirdy smiled a genuine smile. "I love you, Beatriz. So so much."

Bea smiled and whispered, "I love you so much more, Thirds." And then she hugged him tightly.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"You both finally graced the dining with your presence!" Kuya Loel greeted as the both of them descended the stairs.

Napairap nalang si Bea. "Stop being so dramatic, kuya."

"Hey bro!" Thirdy greeted Loel as they settled on the dining across him.

Napatingin naman si Bea sa loob ng bahay. "Where's mom and dad?" She inquired as she started to get some rice.

Her brother finished eating his breakfast but was munching on some apples, "May pinuntahan. You both were so tagal sa taas kasi."

"Why'd you let Thirdy visit me sa room kasi. You know how pagong he is." Natatawang pagrarason ni Bea to which napailing nalang si Thirdy.

"Pagong, really? I heard something fast happening sa room mo earlier eh." Loel said nonchalantly. Nabulunan naman si Bea while Thirdy's eyes grew big.

"What the hell, kuya!" Bea said as she finished drinking her glass of water.

Natawa naman si Loel sa reaksyon ng mga bata. _Like a deer caught in the headlights.._ he laughed devilishly internally.

He stood up and walked towards their side of the dining and patted Bea sa likod. "Be discreet next time, lil sis."

He also patted Thirdy on the back, "If it takes a Thirdy Ravena to tame this lioness, why not, right? Be vigilant lang, sa labas lagi."

And then he left the both of them thinking to themselves in the dining.

_What the fuck, kuya Loel.._

They both thought.

They looked at each other.

Thirdy was about to say something when Bea waved her hand in front of him.

"We aren't doing it here anymore."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Thirdy. "But—"

She glared at him. "Thirdy! Isa. Kuya heard us. Buti not mom and dad!"

"Eh kasi I thought you liked the thrill of—"

"I said no. And that's final."

Napabuntong hininga si Thirdy.

"As if you can resist me.." he whispered and smirked slightly.

"What was that?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Bea.

Napailing ng mabilis ang binata. "Nothing, babe. I agree with you." Then he smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

Napairap si Bea. "Okay, bilis na you said you're bringing me somewhere eh."

"Yes boss!"

**-**

**A quick one I wrote just this morning! This was supposed to be another prompt but decided to write this one kasi nasimulan ko na rin. Hopefully you all enjoyed this.** ✌️

 **Votes and comments are much appreciated. 'Til next one shot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	15. Drunk Beatriz

**This has been sitting in my drafts for quite some time. Imagining a cute and drunk Bea has been bugging me for a while. Hehe.** 🥺

**-**

"Grabe, it's been so long since I've tasted Cuervo!" Bea said as she downed another shot. Pangalawang shot na niya ito since they arrived.

Natawa lang sina Kat at Maddie na kasama ni Bea ngayon, it was supposed to be a batchies girls night out since they won the championship. Ang problema lang, Kim wasn't able to go with them kasi may important family matters na kailangang puntahan.

"Hey, the alcohol won't run away! Slow down, Bei." Kat reminded her as she herself drank her own.

Maddie just shook her head as Bea poured another shot. "Come on, Kittyyy. Let me be, ako lang naman ang single among the three of us eh." the latter said before drinking another one again.

"Maawa ka sa atay mo!" Maddie retaliated as she drank her first shot for the night.

They were in Early Night and it's still 11pm. The volleyball season ended a few weeks ago and they're celebrating as batchies kasi it's their last year. And fortunately, they won the championship.

"Hey, sure ka na bang you won't use your last playing year?" Bea asked as she turned towards Kitty. Napansin niya namang napaisip ng bahagya ang kaibigan niya.

Maddie nodded her head, "Oo nga, Kat. You sure you won't?"

Kat just filled her glass with another shot. "You guys have been asking me nonstop so I'm second guessing my decision to forego it.. I'm still thinking about it." She said honestly then drank the contents of her glass.

Napatingin nalang si Bea at Maddie sa isa't isa then at their friend. "We hope you really think this through. All out na, hurricane." Bea said.

Tiningnan lang sila ni Kat and gave the two of them a smile. "Hey, that talk should be reserved for special dinners not here!"

Natawa lang si Maddie and Bea, "You're right. Anyway, cheers to our championship! Still feels so surreal how we ended the season." Pailing na sabi ni Bea and drank another shot. She's glad she doesn't get drunk easily, except when she drinks so much more than she can. But the shots she's currently downing won't get her too drunk naman.

"Yeah, specially that lambitin with your guy." Maddie said and smirked at Beatriz who looked at her questioningly. "What guy?" She asked but then she closed her eyes and shook her head as she realized what or, who rather, Maddie was pertaining to. She looked up. "Is this about Thirdy again?"

On normal days, she would have asked what lambitin was first but because of her fans on twitter, she understood it already. She even found it cute, the word, na ganon pala ang tawag sa hug na ginawa niya kay Thirdy.

Maddie clicked her tongue. "Who else! May iba ka pa bang nilalandi?" Pabalik na tanong ni Maddie as she got herself some lemon.

Bea just rolled her eyes. Ilang years na ba siyang pinagsasabihan ng lahat ng tao sa paligid niya na Thirdy is her guy. _Probably more than a hundred times!_

"Come on, I thought I made everything clear? He's not my guy. Sa daming girls linked to him?" Bea explained as she played with her shot glass.

Nagkatinginan lang si Kat and Maddie. "We all know you both have something going on. You both are just so good at denying it." Kat told her with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and downed another shot.

It has always been like this, palagi nalang siyang sinasabihan ng mga kaibigan niya about Thirdy. Well, she won't deny naman na she isn't attracted to him in any way. She even confessed na she gets kilig naman with him sometimes. Kaso lang, Thirdy's just so freaking magulo that it's messing with her head. They never really talked about their relationship or friendship seriously because all they do when they hang out with each other is laugh their asses out.

"Ewan ko sa inyo. And also, excuse you, Madayag! I don't make landi to him kaya." Pagtataray ni Beatriz. Malapit na pala nila maubos ang isang bote ng Cuervo.

It was Maddie's turn to roll her eyes, "Really? Does your constant flirting not making landi? Enlighten us nga, Beatriz."

Napatingin naman si Bea kay Maddie. "What the hell? So, now we're flirting?"

Nailing nalang ulit si Kat, "That's what you're good at talaga. Denying!"

Bea started rummaging through her head if there were any circumstance where Thirdy and her were flirting with each other. And then it clicked, all those late night talks and spontaneous roadtrips and pagsundo with and by him. Their constant bullying with each other and Thirdy's corny ass jokes and banats. Well, she also banats din naman at times when she thought of something witty.

Napangiti siya ng wala sa oras. It's been a few days already since they last hung out with one another. Sure, they text and call naman but iba pa rin when they're physically together.

"Oh ngingiti-ngiti ka diyan?" Tanong ni Maddie. Bea suddenly woke up from her reverie. "H-Ha?"

"Hatdog." Sabat ni Kat and grinned at them. Both Bea and Maddie just looked at her.

"Doesn't suit you, Kat. Just stop." Bea said teasingly and smiled as she drank another shot.

Natawa lang si Kat and nailing. Bea poured the remnants of their first bottle of Cuervo in Maddie's shot glass. "Order lang ako ulit, we finished this one faster than I expected." Bea said and stood up.

She made her way to the counter and asked for another bottle of Cuervo.

She was tapping her fingers on the counter while waiting for the bottle when her thoughts wandered towards Thirdy again. The hype guy who always made her feel like no one else. He's been such a good friend and they have always been cool with each other except for that first meeting because Thirdy was so straightforward of wanting to court her.

Napapikit nalang siya. _Why am I thinking of him?_

She opened her eyes and heaved a sigh, saktong inabot na sa kanya ang bottle ng Cuervo. She gave her thanks and was about to turn around when a familiar voice spoke beside her.

"Pang-ilan mo na 'yan?"

Bea's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Lumingon siya sa gilid niya and found a casual looking Thirdy Ravena. Napailing siya and made a face at him. The guy she's been thinking about suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Stalker ka ba? Why are you here?" She asked as she tried to hide the smile creeping up on her face. She's feeling giddy. Parang konti nalang, she won't be able to hide how she much she missed hanging out with him and seeing him.

 _Just when you denied anything related to liking him earlier, Beatriz._ She internally reprimanded herself.

It would be a lie if she said he had no feelings at all for the man beside her. He's a great guy, polite, kind and gets along well with her parents. He's also handsome, hardworking and has a sense of humor that she liked. But no matter how great Thirdy may be, Bea just can't seem to tell herself that she likes him. Partly because she's afraid that Thirdy doesn't like her the way she does considering he acts almost the same way to every woman he's close to.

Napailing lang si Thirdy but smiled at her, "Whatever floats your boat, Bei. I'm here with Anton and Matt, I didn't know you'd be here, too." He explained as he leaned on the counter to look at her better. He was admiring Bea's bare face; free of any color except for that natural pink flush due to the alcohol she's been drinking.

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea. "Really? Naghahanap kayo ng chix no? Haynako Ravena."

Thirdy just shook his head. "Ba't pa ko maghahanap when you're always in front of me naman?" then wiggled his eyebrows.

Namula ng bahagya si Bea but she's thankful she has a pink flush already because of the alcohol.

"Whatever, Thirdy." She said and rolled her eyes.

Thirdy just chuckled, "Kilig ka?" Napailing nalang si Bea.

"Join nalang our table, are you gonna meet somebody else ba?" She inquired to change the topic. Baka kasi mahalatang kinikilig siya, mahirap na. She then motioned Thirdy to walk with her.

"No, we just wanted to drink eh. Sudden nga lang. Buti Early Night napili namin. Who's with you?" He asked as they pass through some people, buti wala masyadong tao ngayon.

"Maddie and Kat, batchies night sana but Kim had to attend something important kaya kaming tatlo nalang." Bea said to which Thirdy just nodded.

Nang papalapit na sila sa table nila Bea, what caught their eyes were Anton and Matt already seated with Maddie and Kat.

Nilapag ni Bea ang Cuervo sa table. "You guys saw each other na pala."

"Obvious ba, BDL?" Pang-aasar ni Anton sa dalaga.

"Ako na naman nakita mo ha." Sabi nito sabay irap. Nagtaka rin si Bea na may tatlong empty shot glasses aside from their used ones. Napataas ang kilay niya but Maddie and Kat just shrugged at tinuro si Anton.

She was about to comment on it when Thirdy beat her to it. "Matik ah, may shot glasses na agad tayo?" Natatawang sabi nito at umupo na sa gilid ni Bea. Bea settled down sa previous place niya na rin.

"Ba't pala nagbalak kayong uminom?" Tanong ni Maddie while filling up all the shot glasses with the liquor Bea brought with her.

The guys just shrugged. Halatang uhaw lang sa alak.

"Tagal na rin since we last drank eh. Nagccleanse ata ng atay etong si Thirdy." Natatawang sabi ni Matt.

Tiningnan naman ni Bea si Thirdy who just laughed. "Gago, gusto ko lang bumalik dati kong katawan."

"What happened ba with your body? You didn't seem like you gained nor lost weight." Kat asked. 

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "I think I gained a bit of a beer belly. Considering tapos na ang season nyo, add mo pa that you're champions, I already anticipated na we're going to the beach. Kailangan magpaganda ng katawan para instagram worthy." Thirdy explained and glanced quickly at Bea then moved his eyes to the others again. Akala nito ay hindi nahalata ng mga kasama niya, well all of them noticed except for Bea herself.

Napairap lang si Maddie. "Inexpect mo na talagang invited ka magbeach no?"

"Siyempre, kasama si Bea eh. Dapat mabakuran niya." Sagot ni Matt.

Natawa naman silang lahat. Yumuko lang sina Thirdy at Bea at umiling.

"Gusto niya lang iflex his hairy chest eh." pang-aasar ni Bea kay Thirdy at tumingin dito.

Thirdy looked at her back with the look of betrayal. "Nakikisama ka rin sa kanila? I thought you were on my side!"

"When was I ever?" pagtataray ni Bea.

"Hay nako, mamaya na kayo maglandian! Respeto sa mga wala ang jowa dito." sabat ni Anton at uminom na ng shot niya.

"Di naman kami magjowa!" sabay na sabi ni Thirdy at Bea then looked at each other nang marealize nila na sabay pala sila nagsabi.

"Di kayo magjowa sa lagay na yan?" pang-uusisa pa ni Maddie.

"Iinom mo nalang yan Yrenea, wala kang mapapala sa dalawang yan." sabi ni Matt at inabot kay Maddie ang isang shot.

"Oo nga. Let's drink na!" Bea said and got her shot.

They all had their shots on their hands and cheered.

The night was just getting started.

-

4 more bottles of liquor later for them, Bea was already wasted as hell. Sobrang lasing na niya to the point hindi na niya alam kung sino yung katabi niya. Siya lang yung sobrang lasing meanwhile Maddie and Kat were both tipsy pero they can still think straight kaso hilong hilo na sila pero nakakaupo pa rin ng tuwid. Thirdy, Anton and Matt were a bit tipsy pero kayang kaya pa magdrive.

Pano ba naman hindi malalasing ng todo si Beatriz e halos siya yung umubos ng isang bote ng Alfonso na inorder ni Anton, kasi nga libre ni Anton at minsan lang yon, ginrab naman agad ito ni Bea. Nagchug pa nga siya!

Ang ending? Isang lasing na lasing na lasing na Beatriz.

"Guys guys!!" sigaw ng isang lasing na Bea na kasalukuyung nakasandal sa table na nakaupo while leaning more towards Thirdy na nasa tabi niya.

Napatingin naman agad si Thirdy sa kanya at nanlaki ang mata because the sleeveless satin top she's wearing showed her smooth and flawless skin sa dibdib, it was almost showing her bra, if she ever was wearing one.

"Bea, sit properly!" pagaayos naman ni Thirdy sa kanya but she just chuckled and held on to Thirdy's arms.

"Si Thirdy ka diba? You're Thirdy? As in the pagong guy?" she said and then she giggled. Tapos she leaned her head sa arms ni Thirdy and wrapped her arms around it na parang koala.

Before Thirdy could even say something, nagsalita na si Anton sa gilid niya, "Yeah, he's Thirdy. He's your guy, right?"

Tumingin si Thirdy sa gawi ni Anton trying to decipher why the hell he said that.

"Oo nga, Bei. Isn't he your guy?" napatingin naman si Thirdy sa kabilang gilid ni Bea where Maddie was seated kasi biglaan itong nagsalita.

"What the hell are you guys tryi— hmmph!" Hindi natapos ang sasabihin niya dahil tinakpan ni Bea ang bibig niya gamit ang kamay nito.

"Ha? Shh don't talk." sabi nito sa lalaki kaya natahimik naman siya. Bea cleared her throat, "He's not my guy. He's everybody's guy. Have you seen him anywhere he goes? He's always with different girls everyday. As in like sooo many. So no, he's not." Bea said and shook her head. Then she removed her hand from his mouth.

Magsasalita na sana ulit si Maddie when Bea did and said something so unexpected and out of the ordinary.

She maneuvered Thirdy to look at her and held his face with both her hands.

"Although, I really wish I could call him my guy." she paused for a bit then smiled at him. "I wish I can call you my guy."

They were all speechless.

Did Bea just _indirectly_ confess she had feelings for him?

Then Bea released his face and leaned on his chest.

"B-Bei." mahinang sambit ng hindi pa rin makapaniwalang Thirdy.

"Gago. Iba si Bea pag lasing nagiging honest!" sabi ni Matt at pinalo si Thirdy ng mahina.

"Kaya nga nilasing ko siya, para magkaaminan na kayo." Dagdag ni Anton at ngumiti kay Thirdy.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy at tumingin sa nakasandal sa dibdib niya. She had her eyes closed but looked so uncomfortable, nakastretch kasi ang upper body nya to lean on him. And so, he leaned closer to make her more comfortable and also pulled her closer.

"Tangina ang sweet. Asan si Zolo!!!" pagmamaktol ni Maddie.

"Stop ruining the moment, Maddie." pag-irap naman ni Kat dito.

"Wait, let me ask her one more thing." sabi ni Anton at lumapit kay Bea at Thirdy.

"Pag yan kalokohan Anton ha." pagbabanta naman ni Thirdy.

Tumawa ng mahina si Anton, "Trust me, magiging kayo na bukas."

Hinayaan nalang siya ni Thirdy. Nang medyo malapit na siya ay nakita niyang hindi naman pala nakapikit si Bea.

"Bea." tawag ni Anton dito. Bea just hummed and looked at him with droopy eyes. Halatang lasing nga.

"Do you like Thirdy?"

Thirdy felt his heart stop when he heard those words from Anton. He was internally murdering his friend, mas masakit pa 'to kapag sinabi man ni Bea na hindi kasi nga she's at her most honest state right now. Gusto niyang sapakin si Anton but he felt the woman hugging him chuckle quietly.

"Ha? What kind of a question.." natatawang sambit ng dalaga.

"It's just a yes or no question, Bei. Come on." panghihikayat naman ni Maddie na tumayo na lumapit na rin sa gilid nila.

Bea just laughed again. "Of course not.."

When Thirdy heard that he couldn't help but feel disappointed, and hurt. Well, he wasn't surprised because he mentally prepared himself for Bea's answer already. He knew already that Bea might answer no but hearing it now really hurts.

"Okay, let's go ho—" he was interrupted by Bea yet again.

But this time, it made everyone's jaw in the table drop.

"I love him kasi.." Bea said cutely and then started laughing.

They were all quite.. shocked. Never did they expect the denial queen to actually confess anything.

Maddie and Kat looked at each other. They knew in their minds that the woman hugging Thirdy had feelings for the said guy. They knew but hearing Beatriz say it so casually right now? They don't know how to react.

"Hey.. I think it was a good thing we decided to drink tonight." Kat quietly said after they were able to recover from Bea's sudden confession. All of them turned to look at Thirdy who was frozen on his spot na para bang statue. Bea nuzzled closer to his chest. "I'm sleepy.." She said with a muffled voice.

They were al still quite taken aback but Anton clapping his hands snapped them from their daze.

"Thirdy, congrats paps!" Masayang bati nito sa kaibigan.

Napakurap si Thirdy. "Gago. Totoo ba yon?" Di makapaniwalang tanong nito sa mga kasama.

"Oo tangina ka." Sagot naman ni Matt na natatawa.

"If you're skeptical, ask her again." Kat suggested and shrugged.

In all honesty, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Thirdy sa narinig kani-kanina lang. The Bea de Leon confessing she loves him? Never in a million years niya itong naisip. Throughout the years of their friendship, hindi naman siya manhid para mapansin ang unti unting pagbabago ng pakikitungo ni Bea sa kanya. Although, the dynamics when it comes to their closeness is still there, there's something quite different with the woman when they're alone. Napapansin niyang minsan ay namumula ito sa mga banat niya na dati hindi naman nangyayari, he also noticed how Bea was more comfortable with him and how she says banats to him as well.

He looked at the woman who was hugging him closely and he caressed the top of her head. She looked so angelic and all he wanted to do was hug her and cuddle her all night. But before anything else, he wanted to make sure that he heard her right. If through this he'll be able to hear Bea's honest answers then he'll take it.

"Hey, Bea." He said quietly. Bea slight raised her head to meet his eyes. He couldn't but smile at how cute she was looking up at him. His heart warmed at the sight.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, silently praying he gets the answer he's dying to hear. "Do you really love Thirdy?"

The drunk Beatriz just chuckled slightly. "Oo. Yes. I do! You know what.. I'm gonna make kwento. You're not Thirdy naman diba? You're not Anton din? He's very chismoso kasi so annoying.. but yeah. You gonna listen to me?" Napangiti si Thirdy. Ang cute ng lasing na Bea ang sarap ibulsa!

"I'm gonna listen, okay?" He said to reassure her.

She grinned widely and closed her eyes for a bit and then opened it again. "Okay don't tell this to Thirdy.. promise me!!"

Napatawa siya ng bahagya. Ang cute talaga.

"Yeah, I promise." He said and pat her head.

They were in their own little world and hindi nila namalayang Kat, Maddie, Anton and Matt were all looking at them with adoration.

"Okay sooo... I've been thinking about telling him how I feel pero always nangingibabaw the fear of being rejected by him. I know kasi na he's already given up on having a romantic relationship with me kaya I'm thinking of not telling him nalang.. but whatever. I think I'm gonna tell him one of these days na I don't like him but I love him.. I don't know when it started but i just woke up one day na I have such strong feelings for him. I really don't like not having these feelings out na in front of him. I want him to know para no regrets diba? Like at least I've done everything naman na siguro. Hay I'm blabbering but you promised you aren't gonna tell him naman so I trust you whoever you are.. as long as you aren't Anton." Sabi nito ng dire diretso.

Thirdy couldn't hide how kilig he was. _Grabe, I can't believe Bea could even say these personally._

He wants to tell her so many things but he wants to save it for later when Bea's already sober. Right now, he just wants her to be honest with him.

"He loves you, Bea. He really does." He tried convincing the woman but she just pouted at him.

"No kaya. He likes someone else, like he has so many girl friends. And it's obvious na he doesn't like me, what more pa love me? You're funny din, stranger ha." Napakamot sa ulo si Thirdy. Kani kanina lang sabi ni Bea na siya si Thirdy but all of a sudden he's a stranger now.

But still, the thing that's bothering him most was how Bea viewed their feelings for each other.

He just sighed and made her look at him straight in the eye.

"I love you, Beatriz. Always have, always will."

Thirdy said seriously and with so much conviction. Hindi na nga niya napansing napahiyaw na sa kilig ang mga kasama niya dito. Anton and Matt were whistling whereas Maddie and Kat naman squealed in kilig.

Bea, having heard those words, just smiled. It was so obvious na she's still drunk and she'll probably not remember whatever Thirdy said tonight or whatever she said for that matter.

"Nooo, stranger. I love Thirdy eh. Siya lang, okay? Sorry I can't—" she yawned. "can't love you back. I love Thirdy. I love.." her eyes slowly drooped and she fell slowly. "Thir...dy."

And then she fell asleep leaning on Thirdy's chest.

They were all just looking at Bea who was snoring softly and was silent for a few minutes.

Anton decided to break the ice. "Wala pre, tinulugan ka. Di ka makakasc—"

"Anton!" Sita naman ni Maddie dito.

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy and moved Bea slowly to stand up with him.

"Ihahatid ko na 'to." He said and moved to carry Bea bridal style.

"LGV?" Tanong ni Kat while Thirdy was fixing Bea in his arms.

"Baka sa condo niya nalang." Thirdy replied.

"Paps, sandali." Sabi ni Anton at umikot si Thirdy para tingan ito. Lumapit si Anton at may nilagay sa bulsa ni Thirdy. "Para safe." Sabi nito at bumalik na sa upuan.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "Dami mong alam!"

Tumawa nalang sila. "Alright. Ingat kayo pauwi." Pagpaalam ni Thirdy at kinarga na si Bea papunta sa labas.

-

Bea woke up feeling a throbbing pain on her head. The sun shone brightly from the bedroom window and she slowly opened her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, that's when she realized she was not in her room nor her condo nor is she in Maddie or Kat's places.

Napabalikwas siya ng bangon and roamed her eyes around the room she spent the night in.

_What the hell, did I spend the night with a random guy from last night?!_

She was still baffled about what happened last night but she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar photo frame in the bed side table. She smiled to herself a little bit, feeling at ease knowing she didn't go home with some random dude.

And then just as she decided to move away from the bed, niluwa ng pintuan ng cr ang isang lalaking kakatapos lang maligo.

Well, he wasn't wearing any top kaya nanlaki ang mata ni Bea.

"You're awake na pala. Good morning." He greeted and slowly walked towards the woman in his bed.

Umiwas ng tingin si Bea, not sure why this encounter felt awkward all of a sudden. "G-Good morning."

She could hear Thirdy chuckle slightly. "You okay?" He asked and went to sit beside her on the bed.

"Of course!" She answered way too quickly.

"Hey. If you're worried if something happened last night, nothing happened okay? Stop worrying." He said and saw Bea released a heavy sigh.

She looked at Thirdy slowly, "Talaga..?"

"Yeah.." he answered.

"Not unless you wanted something to happen, though. Okay lang naman." He added and wiggled his eyebrows. Bea rolled her eyes at his additional thoughts.

"Kadiri ka." Sabi nito at umiling.

"Kadiri, mahal mo naman." He said and grinned at her widely.

Bea's mind short-circuited. Ano daw?! Mahal?!

"W-What are you saying? Anong mahal?!" She half-shouted at him.

"Well.. wala ka bang naaalala kagabi?" He asked her. Slowly inching towards her face.

"W-What— I don't know. I-I can't remember anything." Nauutal na sagot ni Bea. "D-Don't come any closer!"

Thirdy just continued to lean closer. "Bakit? What would you do?" He taunted until they were only almost 2 inches away from each other. She could almost feel his breath on her face. Pumikit nalang si Bea, she thought he would kiss her. Ganun naman always yun diba?!

A few seconds passed by but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes but the moment she did, Thirdy closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Her eyes grew wide. She didn't know how to react. Thirdy kissing her right now still didn't register in her mind.

Thirdy, feeling Bea's shock, just leaned in to kiss her deeper. Slowly, Bea melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. Ginantihan na nito ang mga halik na binibigay sa kanya and she put her arms around his neck slightly tugging him to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss.

They were kissing each other until they ran out of oxygen and slowly pulled away, foreheads still touching.

"I.. I should've done that earlier." Thirdy said and chuckled slightly. Bea, still not over their kiss, was still breathing heavily but a small smile creeped on her lips.

"You really should've, Ferdinand." She said and leaned back. Thirdy looked at her with astonishment.

"So, you're saying you enjoyed that kiss?" He inquired, wanting to tease her a bit.

Bea just looked at him for a few more seconds before giving him a peck on the lips. "No shit, Sherlock." And then rolled her eyes.

Still such a bully, Isabel.

Thirdy just gave her a smile. This scene right in front of him was the best scene he has ever witnessed.

Beatriz, the woman he's been in love with since high school, wearing an oversized shirt belonging to him with the rays of the sunlight kissing her skin. Her hair disheveled from her slumber. Her eyes showing bliss and happiness. Her lips swollen from the loving kiss they shared earlier. He unconsciously smiled to himself, he couldn't help but admire her more when she's in such a natural state.

He took a deep breath and stared at her eyes. He cupped her face.

"I love you, Bea. I always have and I will continue to do so." He started. "I love you since you showed me how to stand up from being pushed down, I love you since you always made sure that I believed in myself and I love you since you helped me find who I am."

Bea felt the butterflies in her stomach. Thirdy was right in front of her professing his love towards her and she's smiling like a 5 year old with a new toy.

"I love you. I want you to know na ikaw lang, walang iba. You're the only woman na mamahalin ko at patuloy kong mamahalin. I assure you, every other girl you meet and see, wala lang sila. They're nobodies compared to you, Beatriz. Ikaw lang. I felt the urge to finally say these words to you kasi ayoko na na naghahabulan at nagtataguan tayo ng nararamdaman. Ayoko na na magreregret na naman ako because I didn't pursue you this time around when everything's good and we both have a clear picture already of what we both want." Thirdy stopped for a moment and surveyed Bea's gaze. What he saw made him smile. He saw the gaze of the woman he loves pouring the same love and adoration he's giving.

"I love you so so much, Bei. I want to make everything right and better. So.." he gave her the sweetest smile he could muster. "Give me another chance to shoot my shot?"

As Thirdy dropped the bomb, Bea almost teared up. The speech he gave was so.. surreal. She couldn't believe it was the raw and true feelings of Thirdy Ravena. She nuzzled her cheek on his hand and held it, he looked lovingly at him.

"Yes, Thirdy. Let's give this love story another chance. I.." she said but paused to give herself a breather first. "I love you, too. I love you since you accompanied me during the times I was so down, I love you since you gave me another reason to stand up and give my biggest fight and of course, I love you since you made me believe in myself and that I could have a great love in my life." She said and held Thirdy's face and gave his temple a kiss.

"I also don't want na to play around our feelings. I know I've always been the reason why we aren't together but honestly, I was just scared of the what ifs and the what mights, but right now.. seeing you and hearing you? I know this decision is going to be worth it." She said sincerely.

Thirdy could only smile and pull her close to give her a hug. "Thank you, Bei."

Bea hugged him back tighter, feeling the warmth of one another.

They broke the hug and Thirdy leaned in to give her another kiss.

"I love you.." he said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Bea stared at his eyes and smiled, "I love you, too."

And they spent the whole day with each other as two people who finally had the courage to give their love a chance, for the first time.

Well, getting drunk has its own perks.

**_~FIN~_ **

**_.._ **

**_...._ **

**_......_ **

"Wala ba kayong balak magkwento? Tangina naman." Pagrereklamo ni Anton na kasalukuyang nasa Moro ngayon kasama sina Bea at Thirdy.

"Oo nga, pasalamat din sana kayo no na nalasing etong si Bea?" Mataray na dagdag ni Maddie na kasama rin nila.

It was a day after their Early Night sesh and nasa Moro sila currently kasi magwworkout nga daw. Eh yun pala gusto lang makasagap ng balita.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Ang chismoso and chismoso nyo talaga ever since."

"Nagamit ba, paps?" Anton excitedly asked, not minding Bea's comment.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Bea. "Anong nagamit? What was it?"

"Oo nga, Thirdy. Nagamit mo ba?" Tanong din ni Maddie.

To which Thirdy just shrugged and wrapped his arm around Bea's shoulder. "Di kailangan." Sabi nito at ngumiti.

Nanlaki ang mata nina Anton at Maddie. "Hayop. Shoot your shot nga naman!"

Bea was still clueless. What the hell are they talking about?

"Ikaw Bei ah, gusto mo pala yung ganun." Maddie teased her friend. Bea still had her face scrunched in confusion.

"Ano ba? I don't get it? What are they saying, Ravena? Sagot!" She said as she turned to look at Thirdy.

Ngumisi ang ito sa kanya at lumapit. "You were safe diba?" He whispered. Nagloading pa saglit si Bea but her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god.." she said slowly and turned to look at their other two friends.

"Wild ka pala, Bea. Not using protection?!" Natatawang sabi ni Maddie as Bea was blushing madly.

"Nako, patay ka sakin Ravena! Hindi ka na makakaulit!" She said and stood up. "At ikaw, ang dami mong alam. You bubwit!" Bea said kay Anton and turned her back papuntang labas ng Moro.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Thirdy and immediately held her back. "Hey! We're just teasing you. Come back here, Bea." Bawi naman ni Thirdy and pulled her back.

She just closed her eyes. "Can you just please refrain from talking about this? Nakakainis kayo. Buti nga Thirdy made kwento of whatever kagaguhan I did last night."

Natatawang tumingin si Maddie at Anton sa isa't isa. "That kagaguhan led to this, Beatriz. Wag ka na maarte, you both had enough na with all the running and hiding your feelings." Sabi naman ni Maddie.

"Yeah, I guess. It was a good thing na rin siguro." Bea shrugged and settled down and sat beside Thirdy again.

"Oo nga, good din naman ang nangyari diba?" Sabi ulit na Anton kaya nasapak ito ni Bea.

"Aray!"

"Serves you right. Go to Mikki na kasi! Napaghahalataan ka nang you need some action." Pagirap ni Bea dito.

"Nadiligan ka lang, ganyan ka na? Nako Beatriz." Maddie said and shook her head.

"Eh ikaw? Kailan huling nadiligan ni Zolo? Since.. wait last month?" Bea said and smirked at her friend.

"Hoy, foul! Hay nako. Magworkout na nga lang tayo. Bumabalik na sa dati 'tong bully na 'to!" Maddie said and proceeded na to lifting weights.

Napatawa lang si Bea and stuck her tongue out at Maddie. Si Anton naman ah napailing nalang at nagworkot na din.

Tumayo na rin si Bea and faced Thirdy, "Let's start na. Kakain pa tayo sa Cainta later." Bea said and napasmile nalang si Thirdy. "Alright." He said but before Bea could walk away he pulled her closer and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Love you." He whispered. Bea gave him a smile. "Love you, too."

They chuckled at each other.

"Ang landi! Work out na!" Sigaw naman ni Maddie.

"Kahit hindi naman dito, may work out regimen na sila sa kanila!" Sagot pa ni Anton.

Napailing nalang silang dalawa.

"Mga bitter." They both whispered to themselves.

"Wag nyo kaming isali sa katigangan nyo." Thirdy said which earned him a curse from the two of them.

Natawa nalang sila and they all spent the rest of the afternoon at Moro.

**-**

**Guys, finally! Natapos din 'to. Just a short fluff para may break from the smuts I've written. Haha! Also, I've been wanting to finish this one kaya lang laging nakukulangan ng time. Patingi-tingi lang ang sulat ko and I'm so glad I finished this today. Sorry medyo napahaba but a drunk Bea seemed so cute kasi.** 🤪 **Anyway, I hope you like this. Not sure when the next update would be! Pero I have prompts na.** 😋

 **Votes and comments are highly appreciated! Also, we hit 20k reads. Still feels so surreal but I'd like to give everyone my sincerest thanks as you continue to support this book. I owe you, loves!** 🥺❤️

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🦋


	16. 3AM

**Random prompt. Super stressed so I had to type it away.** 🤧 **Also, a small treat after yesterday's issue. Distract yourselves! Chz.** 😂

**-**

_"Let's break up." Bea said with finality._

_"Bea, please!" Thirdy pleaded and held her hands. "Please, no." He knelt down, crying._

_"No. Thirdy, stop. Hindi na kita mahal." Bea replied back with such an icy tone that would probably give you chills. "Thirdy, stand up." She said as she tried to pull him up._

_Thirdy was still on his knees with tears continuously falling down from his eyes. "Beatriz, no. You can't break up with me."_

_Bea only looked at him with pity causing Thirdy's heart to break even more. "Thirdy, can't you understand me? I don't love you!"_

_Thirdy was just crying while kneeling in front of her. "Thirdy, let me go. I don't love you, don't make this any harder for me." Bea said with no emotions and tried to pull Thirdy up again from his position. But the latter just shook his head and stayed still._

_"No no no.." Thirdy changed and shook his head. He held Bea's hands even tighter. "No, you can't break up with me!"_

_"Thirdy.. please. Let me go." Bea pleaded with nothing but pity as he looked down at Thirdy. "I'm sorry.."_

_-_

"No no no.. NO." Thirdy said with a little shout at napabalikwas ng bangon. He clutched his chest as he tried his best to catch his breath. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he felt himself panic. He looked around and saw the familiar walls of his room. And then he looked at the other side of the bed and saw the reason why he woke up and breathed a sigh of relief. _She's here._

He looked at the clock at his bedside table and it read 3AM. Hindi niya napansing dumating ang girlfriend niya kaninang alas dose ng umaga. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he calmed down he looked at the woman who was beside him.

She was sleeping peacefully, only wearing a tank top and skimpy shorts. Napailing nalang siya and smirked to himself. _So much for 'I don't like showing skin eh', huh._

Bea was facing his side of the bed and was snoring softly. Thirdy just stared at her for a while. He was glad medyo heavy sleeper si Bea and so she didn't wake up kahit nung napabalikwas si Thirdy at sumigaw ng kaunti. He just sighed again at tumingala. _Just a bad dream, Thirdy. She's still with you._

He closed his eyes and leaned his back on the bed's headboard. It's been a week since he started having bad dreams about Isabel breaking up with him with no apparent reason at all and it's been bothering him. They were in a steady relationship already since last year pero ngayon lang siya nagkakaroon ng ganitong mga panaginip and it doesn't feel right. He was trying to think of any reason why and all he could think of was that photo of Bea with AJ nang magkita sila at a birthday party where Thirdy wasn't able to accompany Bea kasi may event siyang inattendan. _If only I went with her that day._

He opened his eyes and looked beside him again. When Bea let him court her for the third time, sobrang saya niya kasi finally binigyan na siya ulit ng chance nito. A few weeks after, she said yes and they were officially together. Their family and friends all congratulated the both of them, ecstatic at the fact that they finally acted on their feelings for one another. A year passed and their relationship was and continued to be blissful. Although there were occasional fights, of course kasi it's part of having a relationship naman, they always pull through. They never let a day pass without resolving the conflict between them.

He decided to slide down and plop on his elbows. He stared at her angelic face as she breathed slowly in and out. Sobrang creepy if you see him right now, para siyang may binabalak kay Bea. Napangiti siya at hinaplos ang gilid ng mukha nito. He couldn't even begin to explain how he feels everytime Bea and him sleeps in the same bed, in the same room and in the same place. He never thought na magiging sila at all but look at where they are now. _Para kaming mag-asawa_. Natatawa niyang isip.

It's a normal thing for them to sleep at each other's place. They're adults already and are playing professionally naman na, hindi na sila studyante. Pero mas sanay silang natutulog si Bea sa bahay ni Thirdy. Yes, Thirdy has his own house already kaya parang naglilive-in na din sila. Wala namang reklamo ang parents nila dahil nga kulang nalang ay ikasal sila. Bea had an event earlier today with Underarmour kaya late ito nakauwi meanwhile Thirdy had a dinner with Coach Tab and the rest of the BEBOB dahil matagal na silang hindi nagkasama. He chuckled slightly at what happened earlier nung nagdinner sila.

_"Kailan mo ba pakakasalan 'yun? Eh nakatira na 'yun sa inyo paps eh." Tanong ni Anton kay Thirdy habang iniinom ang beer na inorder nila. Libre ni Coach Tab._

_Natawa nalang si Thirdy. "Wag atat, hoy. Parang ikaw 'yung magppropose ah?" Napakamot naman sa ulo si Anton._

_"Pero Thirds ah, ang saya lang tingnan na you're finally together. Gusto lang naman namin na di na kayo maghiwalay kaya itali mo na 'yan si Beatriz." Sabi naman ni Ice dito. Napaisip din naman si Thirdy, after that party na kasama ni Bea si AJ ay napaisip na rin siya na bakuran na for good ang girlfriend niya pero of course, sa tingin niya ay hindi pa naman kasi handa si Bea._

_"Buntisin mo nalang, paps!" Suggestion ni Anton at tinaas baba ang kilay. Binatukan naman siya ni Thirdy. "Ang dami mong alam!"_

_"De joke lang. Baka masapak ako ng jowa mo!" Sabi ni Anton na tumatawa._

Napailing si Thirdy habang naaalala ang nangyari kanina. He tucked a strand of Bea's hair behind her ear and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her for a while before pulling away and touching the side of her face. "Please don't leave me.." he said quietly as he traced her features.

He was still caressing her face when she suddenly opened her eyes. "I won't, love.." she said and smiled at him. Nagulat naman si Thirdy. "Y-You're awake pala." He said, surprised at nag-iwas ng tingin. Napangiti naman si Bea. "Oh, why are you suddenly shy?" She asked while giggling. Thirdy just shook his head. "Nothing, love. I was just admiring you." He said sweetly. Pero this time, it was Bea who blushed. She didn't expect him to suddenly say that.

Napangiti naman si Thirdy sa naging reaction ng nobya niya. "So you're the one blushing now.." he teased and pinched her cheeks.

Bea just pouted. "Meanie.."

Tumawa lang si Thirdy. "Sorry I woke you up, love. Sleep ka na ulit." He said and gave her a peck on the lips. Bea smiled at his sweet gesture and leaned in to deepen the kiss.

She tilted her head to give her more access and Thirdy guided her to lie her head on the pillow. The guy now on top of her, kissing her. They were just kissing each other, walang halong lust. Just pure kissing filled with love.

When they felt like they were both running out of breath, humiwalay sila sa isa't isa with both eyes closed. They were catching their breaths at nakapatong ang noo ni Thirdy kay Bea.

"I love you.." he said and gave her another kiss.

Bea chuckled cutely. "I love you, too.. so clingy, love."

"You don't like?" He asked with a pout.

Bea pinched his nose. "Silly, of course I like!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to give him another kiss on the lips. She then played with the back of Thirdy's head, drawing circles as she looked up at him with love. She then remembered that it was still dawn and that he woke up at a very unusual time. Knowing Thirdy, he doesn't wake up at 3AM, at all. Except for the past week, he wakes up at this hour.

"Oo pala love, why did you wake up? It's unusual for you to wake up at such an ungodly hour." She asked with curiosity. She then looked at him, surveying his features to see if there's anything wrong. As her eyes travelled towards his, she saw uncertainty.. and fear?

"Love, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, sensing that something's bothering her boyfriend. She confirmed it when he looked away. "Nothing, love. We should sleep." He said to divert the topic and tried to move away from Beatriz's hold but the woman interlocked her arms to keep Thirdy in place. "Thirdy, look at me." She said with a stern voice. Thirdy still didn't look at her.

"Ferdinand.." she started and that's the cue for Thirdy to finally look at her. What he saw was a Bea na nakakunot ang noo. "Love, please.." Thirdy pleaded. He wasn't sure if he's pleading for Bea to stop pushing him about whatever's bothering him or for Bea to just sleep or maybe both? Parang ganun din naman.

Beatriz sighed but he still didn't let go of Thirdy. "Bad dream again?" She asked quietly, quite unsure if her hunch was correct. But as she looked at his surprised face, she confirmed that it was indeed another episode of a bad dream. _Why is he having bad dreams? We've been sleeping in the same bed for almost half a year now pero ngayong lang 'to nangyari.._

"W-What do you mean again?" He asked, definitely puzzled with Bea's question. _So she's been noticing the bad dreams I've been having?_

Napailing si Thirdy. _No, I'm pretty sure she's always asleep. Pano siya magigising e hindi naman ako sumisigaw?_

"I've been noticing you waking up at such ungodly hours, love. Pero ngayon mo lang ako kinausap while I'm supposedly sleeping, you'd always just kiss my forehead and sleep again." Bea explained. She wanted to know what the dreams are about and why her boyfriend wakes up way earlier than his normal body clock.

Thirdy sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Love.." he started and opened his eyes to look at his girlfriend. "I've been having bad dreams about us kasi.."

Bea's eyes widened at her boyfriend's sudden confession. "W-What?" was the only word she could muster.

Bea's locked arms fell loose around him and Thirdy pulled away to sit upright. Bea followed and they were both now facing each other while the moonlight shone upon them through the bedroom window.

Bea reached to cup Thirdy's face. He looked at her, finally showing her the pain he's been carrying from having the dreams. Bea's eyes softened, her boyfriend's hurting and it makes her heart ache.

"I dreamt of you leaving me, love. I dreamt of you breaking up with me. It's been a constant dream and it started when you attended that certain birthday party where you met.. you met.." hindi matapos ni Thirdy ang sasabihin, tila nahihiya. He looked away from her. Bea's brows furrowed and she was trying to think of people she was with for the past weeks and months.

She got an idea and said, "AJ?"

Thirdy didn't look at her, instead he looked down at his lap and slowly nodded. Bea was surprised, they talked about it already. Akala nga nito ay magaaway sila just because of the guy.

Well you see, you can't really blame Thirdy for acting this way. AJ was the guy Bea spent the most time with before they got together. Call him threatened but he's just so afraid of Bea realizing that he maybe isn't for her and leave him.

"Love.. you know AJ.. he's just a friend." Beatriz slowly said and tried to bend down to look at Thirdy eye to eye. "We talked about it a month ago, right? He's not someone you should be afraid of or threatened of. I won't leave you, love. Not now, not ever." She reassured him and put her index finger on his chin to tilt his face up. Thirdy didn't fight the gesture and let her tilt his face to face her. Beatriz was smiling at him.

He was still afraid, though. Whatever he dreamt about haunted him to the core and he was just so afraid to lose her. "Love.. I'm sorry.. I'm just so so afraid of losing you this time." He said and smiled sadly at her. "Sino ba naman ako diba? Just Thirdy Ravena, 'yung playboy na kapatid ni Kiefer, 'yung mayabang na kapatid ni Dani, 'yung gagong sinaktan ka dati. I know I don't deserve you and I'll live with that everyday of my life as long as you stay with me. You're the one keeping me sane from all of this, love. I keep this mantra everyday pero hindi 'yun sapat palagi para hindi ako matakot na baka mawala ka pa rin sa'kin. I'm sorry for everything I've done that hurt you.. I'm sorry.. I love you so much, Bei." Thirdy said as a tear escaped his eye.

Bea was speechless after hearing Thirdy's confession. Hindi niya inakalang dinadala ito ng boyfriend niya but she had a feeling na he hasn't been himself the past few weeks. She just needed the right timing to ask him about it. She heaved a deep sigh. "Love.." she started. "Look at me?" She asked him cutely.

With that cute voice and request, who was Thirdy not to oblige? And so he looked at her. Bea was smiling at him sweetly. "Listen." she started and sat straight. Looking at him eye to eye, "First off, you are not JUST Thirdy Ravena, you're THE Thirdy Ravena and don't you ever forget that." She offered him another smile and caressed his cheek. "Second, I think you got things mixed up quite a bit. I think ako 'yung hindi ka deserve. I've always been the one na tinu-turn down ka, ako yung nanakit sa'yo first and I actually also can't believe we're finally together, love.. Oo, let's say we both hurt each other at some point but that's all in the past. What we have now is what we should focus on and I'm always gonna focus on making you feel that we both deserve each other." Thirdy couldn't help but smile at her words. Isabel never fails to make him kilig any time of the day with her words, kahit ano pa 'yan. He doesn't know if she's just good at it or malakas lang talaga tama niya kay Bea na kahit anong sabihin nito e kikiligin na siya. Maybe both? _Yeah, definitely both._ He chuckled internally.

Bea took a deep breath before starting with her final point. She continued to look at him in the eye as if to convey her sincerity and love through her gaze. "Wag kang matakot, love. Don't be afraid because I won't and will never leave you. We've been running from each other's hold for almost 10 years and mapupunta lang sa wala? That's so unfair and I never even thought about wasting all those even once. That hide and seek for almost a decade was enough. Finally being with you felt like such an achievement and I won't ever let go of this, sa ayaw at sa gusto mo. Well siyempre, you want. Baliw ka sa'kin eh." Bea said to make the atmosphere lighter.

"That I won't kontra." he said in a conyo accent, teasing his girlfriend.

"See? You're so head over heels for me you're even becoming conyo!" Bea said and they laughed together.

As their laughter died down. Bea turned to look at him in the eye again. "Also," she started. "I feel like I haven't stressed this enough and I feel like it's also because of me why you've been experiencing those bad dreams. I haven't been reassuring you enough and I accept that it's one of my faults. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way, love.. You've been so patient with me all throughout and hindi ko man lang nagawang ireassure ka that ikaw lang talaga and no one else. I love you so much, Thirdy. More than you'll ever know. Always in all ways. Please don't ever think otherwise, I'm not that much for being sweet everyday but I try my best. So please bear with me?" She requested and fiddled her fingers.

Natawa nalang si Thirdy. How Beatriz could be so cute after being so sweet and sincere was beyond him. Napailing siya."What a way to kill the sincerity with your cuteness, love." He said and pinched her cheeks. Whatever pain and sadness he felt earlier already diminished because of their sweet exchange of reassurance and thoughts.

Bea pouted playfully. "You love me naman diba?"

Thirdy just laughed again and leaned to give her a peck causing Bea to smile. "Of course I do."

"I love you so much." he added as he looked her in the eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. For giving me a chance, for giving this love a chance. For making me feel worthy and deserving. For believing in me. For loving me even in my most unlovable days. I love you more than you'll ever know, Bea. Ikaw lang mula noon, hanggang ngayon at hanggang dulo. Ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang uuwian ko." He ended his words and Bea couldn't help but become teary eyed.

"I love you so so much, Thirdy." was all she could say and engulfed him in a tight hug.

He smiled and inhaled her scent through her hair. Feeling content and reassured.

They hugged each other in comfortable silence before Bea pulled away and wiped the lone tear that fell down after Thirdy's sweet words.

"3AM talks weren't always like this 'no?" she said and laughed, remembering their late night talks back in college.

"Yeah, we've come a long way. Kung dati we talked about how to pass histo, ngayon about our love for each other na." Thirdy replied and laughed along Bea. "And talks about our separate love lives!" Bea added.

"Don't mention that na, Beatriz! Haha!" Saway ni Thirdy sa girlfriend nya. Bea just laugehd at him.

As they calmed down, Bea looked at him. "Pero honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way, love." Bea said sweetly.

Thirdy smiled and gave her another kiss on top of her head. "Yeah." He caressed his cheek and then leaned back. "Let's sleep na? We have lunch with our parents tomorrow pa." and then Thirdy guided Bea to lie down and tucked her in.

"Oh shoot. Oo nga pala. We have to tell them na." She said and chuckled, glancing slightly below her chest. "Good night, love." she said as she felt her eyes getting heavier by the second. Sleepiness slowly creeping in.

Thirdy smiled. They were facing each other. Bea already had her eyes closed. "Good night, love. Dream of me." he said sweetly and kissed her cheek. Bea smiled and they finally let sleep get to them.

In love, it's always about choosing to stay in love with a person. Through their most unlovable days to their most lovable ones, it's always a matter of choice.

It's a matter of choosing who you want to love today, tomorrow and until the end of time. But you have to choose wisely because not everyone you love is and will be your home.

Fortunately, Thirdy and Bea were and will always be each other's home.

Naligaw man sa daang tinahak ng bawat isa, sa huli ay nanaig pa rin ang tadhana dahil sila pa rin inuwian ng isa't isa.

They will always be each other's endgame.

**_~FIN~_ **

.. 

.... 

.......

"Buti naman at napagisipan niyong makipaglunch samin ngayon." Pabirong sabi ni Mozzy sa anak niya at sa girlfriend nito. Andito sila ngayon sa Ally's for lunch dahil may sasabihin daw sina Bea at Thirdy.

"At kami pa talagang apat ha. Magpapakasal na ba kayo?" Dagdag pa ni Elmer na kaharap ni Bea.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Dad!"

"Still not ready, Bei?" Det asked her daughter with a teasing tone. Napabuntong hininga nalang si Bea. "Thirdy, help!" panghihingi niya ng tulong sa boyfriend niya.

Thirdy just laughed. "Nako, Tita. Wag nyo na daw po biruin 'to baka magtampo na naman."

"Hey!" reklamo ng babae.

"Kidding, love." he said and pinched her cheeks.

"So ano nga ang meron?" tanong naman ni Bong at ininom ang kapeng inorder niya.

Napatingin naman si Bea at Thirdy sa isa't isa. Giving each other the go signal.

"So ugh.. may gift po kami sa inyo." Bea said and smiled at them. She got something from below her and gave each of the parent a small box.

"What's this, Beatriz?" tanong ni Det sa anak as she surveyed the small box.

Bea just smiled. "Open the box at the same time, okay? On our cue."

"Wait, wait. Nakakakaba kayo!" Patawang sabi ni Mozzy and held the box to her chest.

"Ma! Sige na." Thirdy encouraged and Mozzy just laughed and nodded.

"1.. 2.. 3!!" Thirdy and Bea said in unison and their parents all opened the box together.

Their reactions were priceless and all Thirdy and Bea wanted to do was take a video of it.

"Congrats, lolos and lolas. I'm on my way." Bea said sweetly as Thirdy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Sorry, nauna dumating si baby Thirdy or Bea bago kami ikasal." Thirdy said shyly and scratched the back of his head.

The box contained ultrasound pictures and a message saying, 'I'm on my way, Lolos and Lolas!'.

Their parents were still shocked but the first to recover was Det who immediately stood up and went over them to hug the two. "Finally! An apo!" she squealed.

Bea and Thirdy just laughed. "Yes, mom." Bea said and smiled sweetly at her mom.

"Awww. My baby's gonna have her own baby already!" Det said and looked at Bea with a small pout.

Napangiti lang si Elmer. "I shouldn't have let you semi-live at his place, Bea. Ayan tuloy!" He teased the couple as he said it with a disappointed tone which caused all of them to erupt in laughter.

"Congrats, mga anak! Another baby, another blessing. Si Dani nalang ang kulang." sabi ni Mozzy and stood up to hug the both of them also.

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Thirdy. "Matagal tagal pa bago magkakaron ng anak 'yon si Theris ma!"

Pinalo naman siya ng mahina ni Bea. "Dani's a grown up na kaya! Hayaan mo na 'yun."

"Focus on Beatriz, Thirdy. Hayaan mo na si Danielle." sabi ni Bong sa pangalawang anak na natatawa.

"Pa, ikaw rin?!" he said in disbelief. Umiling lamang ang tatay niya at ngumiti dito.

"Anyway, being parents is not something you will learn overnight ha? We all have the same sentiments na you're on the journey of learning pero don't forget na we're here to guide you both all throughout." Det said sweetly as she settled on her seat again with Mozzy. "Yes, don't hesitate to ask us." Mozzy added.

Thirdy and Bea just smiled and nodded at their mothers. "Oo naman po. Thank you ma, tita." Thirdy replied and held Bea's hands.

"So, kailan ang kasal?" pag iibang topic ni Elmer at uminom sa juice niya.

Thirdy and Bea looked at each other. "After ko nalang manganak, dad. It's gonna be stressful to plan a wedding and we want sana to have it sa Balesin."

"Oh, good idea! Okay na rin so we can prepare pa." Det agreed.

"Yeah, bawal mastress ang buntis. Tandaan mo 'yan, Thirdy. Wag mo na iistress 'tong si Bea." pagbabanta naman ni Mozzy. Napakamot nalang sa ulo si Thirdy. "Oo naman, ma. Given na 'yun."

"Thirdy, you know naman na kung ano ang gusto kong mangyari. Boto naman talaga ako sayo dati pa. Just, don't hurt Isabel and we're good. We trust you with our daughter's hand. " Elmer said seriously which caused Thirdy to sit upright. "Oo naman po, Tito. She's in safe hands with me, wala po akong gagawin na ikakapahamak ni Bea." he said with conviction and sincerity.

Elmer nodded and smiled at the couple. "Call us mom and dad, Thirdy. 'Wag ka nang kabahan diyan."

Napangiti na lamang si Thirdy at napakamot sa ulo. "O-Opo."

"Of course, you too Bea! Call us mom and dad from now on ha?" Mozzy said enthusiastically.

Bea smiled. "Yes mom, dad. Thank you.."

"I can't believe we'll have our first apo already from them, Moz!" Det said excitedly.

"Sana lalaki! Babae kasi kina Kiefer at Alyssa." Mozzy replied and both moms talked about grandkids and being lolas. Meanwhile si Elmer and Bong naman ay nagusap tungkol sa kasal.

Napailing nalang si Bea at Thirdy at their mothers. They also glanced at their fathers na busy magusap.

Thirdy decided to look at Bea who was smiling at nakasandal sa dibdib niya. He rubbed the right side of her back kung saan nakalagay ang kamay niyang nakaakbay sa girlfriend. "You tired?" Thirdy asked. Napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea nang lumingon dito. "Ha? But we just arrived ah."

Thirdy just shrugged. "Baka lang you're uncomfy or tired. Tell me agad ha." Thirdy said and nuzzled his face at the side of her neck.

"Sus. kinacareer mo na sobra ha." She chuckled slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But I'm okay, love. Thanks for asking." Bea smiled at him.

Thirdy just decided to nuzzle his face more on her neck. "I love you. Thank you for the best gift sa birth month ko."

"I love you more. Thank you.. for existing and being in my life." Bea said.

And the rest of the day was spent with their families.

**-**

**A quick write after I finished my requirements. Been wanting to write a cute and fluffy oneshot for the both of them for quite some time now kaya eto! I hope you like it, loves.** 💖 **Random lang talaga ako magupdate.** 😂

 **Votes and comments are always appreciated.** 😘 **'til next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	17. Aphrodisiac

**A prompt inspired by a doujinshi I read waaay back.** 😂 **Sorry it's been quite a while since I updated. I hope you enjoy!**  
 **-**

"It's been so long since last we sat down and had wine!" Maki said as she leaned on the sofa.

Cel and Bea are busy cooking some pasta in the kitchen while Maki was left alone in the living room. Magkalapit lang naman sila kaya tanaw ni Maki yung pinaggagawa ng dalawa niyang kaibigan sa kitchen.

Bea laughed at her friend and glanced at Maki. "Yeah, I missed wine nights with you two din!"

"But you're the only one sitting down, though? I don't get it." Cel said and looked at Maki. Napailing nalang si Bea. "Ha ha ha. You joking?" She said and made a face towards Cel's direction.

Cel rolled her eyes. "Just coz you got a boyfriend doesn't mean you can do that to me already, Beatriz. You have no utang na loob!" Pabirong sabi ni Cel habang minimix ang pasta nila.

"What the hell, Celina. Ba't nasali boyfriend sa usapan? This is supposed to be a girls' night. No boyfriend should be mentioned!" Pangsisita nito sa kaibigan. Humagalpak ng tawa ni Maki from the living room.

"Oh god, classic times with you two. I missed this! We've all been so busy kasi. Sana college nalang tayo ulit!" Maki said and proceeded to lie down sa sofa.

The three were in Cel's pad, makikitulog si Maki kina Cel while Bea will be fetched by her boyfriend later on kasi may pupuntahan sila kasama ang family nito tomorrow.

"I'm still tampo na you're not staying over, Beatriz. What the hell did Ravena do to you? You're so in love with him. Nakakapanibago!" Cel told Bea as she finished mixing the pasta they were going to eat. It's still 7pm and they all decided to not eat anything heavy tonight kasi they all have somewhere to go tomorrow.

Cel and Bea approached Maki and sat down beside the latter in the sofa. Nilapag na rin ni Cel ang pagkain nila. Bea got the wine they bought along the way and opened it.

"Oo nga! Parang kailan lang when you denied na magjowa kayo on national tv with distaste." Maki added as she got a glass. She motioned Bea to pour some wine on it.

Bea just smiled a little as she poured more on to their glasses.

Cel animatedly nodded as she sipped from her wine glass. "Oh, I remember that! The GGV one, right? How'd she say it again?" Maki and Cel looked at each other. "Nooooo.." they said as they both tried to reenact Bea's reaction when Vice asked her and Thirdy if they were a couple after the the AWVT's S81 championship. With matching pagpikit pa just like her!

Napailing si Bea and drank some of her wine. "Oh god, stop! Don't remind me!" Sabi niya as she remembered that day. Well, totoo naman talagang hindi sila non. She laughed at the memory. _I guess I really shouldn't have denied it that hard.._

Cel and Maki laughed. "Tapos you ate what you said and now kayo na!" Maki added which caused Bea to lightly slap her arm. "Aray!"

"Duh. Sabi ko let's not talk about boyfriends eh!" Pagmamaktol ni Bea and pouted at her friends.

"Pero seriously, Bei. You didn't tell us how exactly you got together. Parang poof, naging kayo bigla. Like, how? Last time we checked, you're both really just good friends even after that LU ganap you both were caught in." Cel asked as she got herself some fork. She's pretty much curious, well not just her but basically everyone except both Bea and Thirdy, on how they got together in the first place. Wala kasi silang imik dalawa but of course, they were all happy for the two. Aba, it was already time for them to get together 'no! Buti at nalagyan na rin sila ng label even though it took them almost a decade.

It's been 2 years since Thirdy and Bea were considered 'never-gonna-happen' but one day, everyone was shocked kasi they suddenly were on each other's stories and posts. Everyone was baffled, were they friends? lovers? Like what was the real score? Both Thirdy and Bea were confronted by basically everyone close to the both of them to which napabuntonghininga silang dalawa at sinabing, oo sila na nga. It's been a few months since then pero ngayon lang nagkatime na magsama sina Cel, Maki and Bea kaya ngayon lang din nila siya natanong.

Bea just chuckled slightly. "Super curious niyo 'no? That's a story reserved for a stay over."

"We're gonna stay over naman?" Maki asked.

"Not me, though. I told you susunduin ako ni Thirdy later!" Bea said while smiling at them.

"Hay nako. Fine, basta next time!" Cel said and got some pasta. "Yeah nga!" Bea said and unconsciously smiled as she remembered what happened a few months ago.

Her reverie was interrupted when Cel asked her about her plans sa career niya and that served as a start of their catch ups. Well, that's not related to their love lives. At least may love life na sila lahat ngayon.

-

"Hey! Oo nga pala, a friend of mine gave me this and she said it's supposed to help you sleep better at night!" Maki told them as they're a few drinks away from finishing the bottle of wine. They aren't tipsy naman kasi they're drinking it slowly while eating their pasta. It was already 10pm, napasobra sila sa pagkkwentuhan.

Napatingin si Bea kay Maki when she fished a small bottle out. Her eyebrows shot up at the bottle. Walang pangalan or whatsoever.

"Well, that certainly looks fishy?" Cel said as they surveyed the thing.

Maki looked at Beatriz, "Bei, diba you said it's getting harder to sleep at night for you? Baka this will help. Approved by me!" Maki told her with a tone that's a little too cheery for tonight.

Bea just looked at the small bottle held by Maki. "How sure are you that this one works?" She inquired as she took the bottle from Maki. It's true, it's getting harder for her to sleep probably because of the stress she's been getting from juggling volleyball and helping in their family business. Buti she already finished her master's!

Maki nudged Cel in a subtle way and whispered something. Bea didn't notice this as she was still preoccupied in checking the bottle. Napa oooh si Cel and looked at Bea sheepishly, although she hid it agad before the latter could see. "Oh yeah, Maki told me about that. Pretty sure it works, she sleeps like a baby nga daw eh." Panghihikayat pa ni Cel for Bea to take the supposed medication.

Bea was skeptical, wala kasing name yung bottle. But she didn't think much of it nalang kasi she trusts Maki naman and Cel agreed. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the two. "Okay, I trust you both." She said nonchalantly and put the small bottle in the table opposite to them.

Maki and Cel internally rejoiced at Beatriz's acceptance of the _medication_.

-

"Anong oras ka nga pala susunduin ni Thirds?" Maki changed the topic as they were talking about when their next getaway would be.

Napatingin si Bea sa wall clock as it read 11pm. "Oh shoot, I think he's on his way." And then Bea fished her phone. And true to her words, Thirdy did shot her a message saying he's on his way.

"In fairness diyan kay Thirdy ha, he's on time." Maki commented. "A striking contrast of his college days!" Cel added after before Bea could even reply. Bea just looked at them in disbelief. "You talk as if you hung out with him all the time." And then rolled her eyes.

"Di kailangan, just hearing those kwentos from you were enough." Cel said and laughed.

"Anyway, maaga kayo bukas, right? You should drink what I gave you na so you can sleep once you arrive at your condo." Maki said and handed Bea the bottle. "Also, para di na kayo gumawa ng milagro ni Thirdy!" Maki added pa. She winked at Cel while Bea wasn't looking to which Cel just smirked.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Get your minds out of the gutter, he isn't gonna stay over at my place. Susunduin niya lang ako tomorrow again."

Maki and Cel looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll see about that.." Cel whispered. She and Maki chucked slightly.

"Hey, I can add this sa wine diba?" Bea asked while opening the small bottle, she clearly didn't hear what Cel whispered.

Maki nodded then she guided Bea's hands. "A small amount would do," she tilted it slightly. "But I think you need a bit more." And then tilted it to add a few more.

Bea just looked at it without any idea of what was about to happen. "Alright." Bea said and drank the contents of the glass since konti nalang ang laman nung wine niya with the medication given by Maki added.

Just as she finished downing the wine, Thirdy texted her na he's already outside.

"Ang bilis!" Maki commented as they were walking towards the main door. "I know. He's living up to his promise na he's not gonna be late na daw." Bea answered as they got out of the house. Nakita na nila agad ang sasakyan ni Thirdy. "He had Porsche last time, now he's got a new one?" Cel asked Bea as she saw his sleek matte black Ferrari parked outside their gate. "Yeah, he got it last week. I told him pa nga na he shouldn't na since his Porsche was fine. But well, he's Thirdy." Bea just shrugged.

Nakalabas na sila and were outside of the car. Bea opened the door to the shotgun seat, and then they saw Thirdy in a pambahay get up: just a sando with a windbreaker partnered with basketball shorts.

"Hey! Thanks for making Isabel less grumpy today." He greeted the two. Bea rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Shut up, Ravena." Thirdy laughed. "Kidding, love. You'll be a Ravena din soon." He said and reached for Bea's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"God, naninibago pa rin ako na you're so sweet with each other." Maki said and shook her head.

Bea looked at them. "Shoo, you have jowas din naman. You make it seem as though having a boyfriend is such a crime!" She said before settling in the shotgun seat.

Cel and Maki just laughed. "Whatever. Bye! You owe us a kwento next time!" Cel said. Bea just nodded and chuckled at her two friends. "Oo na. Bye! Don't drink too much ha." She reminded them and they left the Del Rosario's estate.

-

It was 30 minute drive to Bea's condo, ayaw niya sa LGV umuwi because some of her things needed for tomorrow's 10AM Batangas trip with the Ravenas were there.

15 minutes into the car ride and their kwentuhan, she suddenly felt hot. Like, literally hot. She reached for the car's ac vent and put her hand in front of it. _Weird, it's working just fine._

"Love? You listening?" Thirdy interrupted her thoughts. She got distracted in the middle of Thirdy's kwento about his training earlier today. Bea looked at him and shook her head slightly. "Ugh, yeah. Sorry. What was it nga ulit?"

"I said, sabi ni Coach Tab, Isaac really looked like a polar bear or yung si Ice Bear!" Thirdy said again while laughing a bit. Napatawa nalang din si Bea as she imagined Isaac. "Ngayon lang narealize ni coach? That's been a running gag since UAAP!"

"Exactly. Ice felt like he's gonna go insane kasi coach kept on saying it over and over again." Thirdy added while slightly glancing at Beatriz. As the traffic light turned red, he turned to look at Bea who was seemingly flushed. "Hey, ilang bottles of wine naubos niyo?"

Bea looked at him, which was a big mistake. Her eyes suddenly darted to his lips, and then his neck. Her eyes lingered at the space in between his clavicle and ear, she unconsciously bit her lip. _Giving him a hickey there sounds so good right now._

"Isabel, hey?" She snapped out of her thoughts and remembered Thirdy was asking her something. "U-Ugh. No naman, we only finished one bottle. W-Why?" Nauutal niyang sagot. Napalunok siya and looked at the road kasi Thirdy was starting to drive again. _Dammit, why am I suddenly thirsting over him?!_

Thirdy glanced at her worriedly. "You okay, love? You look flushed kasi."

Bea just shook her head. "I'm fine, love." She said so as to make him stop worrying. As the last stop light before reaching her condo turned red. Thirdy took his hand off the shifting gear and touched Bea's exposed thigh, she was wearing shorts kasi. Bea jumped slightly as she felt his touch, she felt like burning and alam niyang sa sarili niyang nag-iinit ang katawan niya. And by the looks of Thirdy's reaction, napansin niya rin ito.

"Ang init mo, love! Wala kabang lagnat?" He said worriedly and tried to assess her, he removed his hand from her thigh and put the back of his hand on her forehead and neck. Bea flushed even more, there was something weird about Thirdy's touch right now na parang gusto niyang kunin ang kamay nito at ilagay sa ibang bahagi ng katawan niya. _What on earth is happening to me?_

"W-Wala! Thirdy, go na. Drop me off na sa condo." Bea said to which Thirdy looked at the road and saw that it was indeed a green light already.

Thirdy didn't question her further. Thinking that iddrop lang siya ni Thirdy as they reached her condo. Nagpark sila just outside of her building and then looked at her boyfriend.

Another big mistake. He was looking at her intently and already took off his jacket. Bea could see Thirdy's hard earned muscles and big, veiny hands settled on his lap. "I'm gonna come with you to your condo, you seem like you have a fever." His voice sounded an octave lower for Bea and she found it hotter than normal. She felt a familiar feeling below her. She internally groaned.

"N-No! You should get some rest." Bea said as she tried to convince the man in front of her to drop the topic and just go home to Cainta. She really can't be with him in such tight space right now, she's suffocating! And his natural and manly scent wasn't helping. She's feeling more bothered by the second.

Thirdy shook his head. "I can sleep here with you naman tonight since I have spare clothes, my things are already packed and nasa trunk na rin." If this was any normal night, Bea would have teased Thirdy for being boy scout ready. She would tease him na he just wanted to stay with her sa condo kaya he was prepared.

But then again, this wasn't a normal night. She was feeling hot.. and weirdly bothered. Scratch that. She was horny as hell. Just a small glance at her boyfriend's physique and hearing his voice already had her mouth watering. She swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat.

"F-Fine. Tara na." She turned her back on him and proceeded to come out of his car, silently praying that whatever she's feeling would go off once the cool breeze of the night touched her skin.

They both walked side by side and then Thirdy suddenly put his arms around her as they got in the elevator. Her breath hitched as she felt the bare skin of his arms touching the exposed side of her scapula. "Seriously, love. Ang init mo. Sure ka bang wala kang sakit?" He asked her a he felt how her skin was hot to touch. If it was warm earlier, now it was hot. Bea just closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. _What the fuck, why does it seem like I have no control over my damn hormones?_

Bea shook her head at his query. "Kulittt. I said no nga, love. Baka mechanism lang of my body, super lamig kaya earlier at Cel's." She answered him as they stopped in front of her unit and then they opened it.

Thirdy closed the door while Bea immediately went to the fridge to get some cold water, wanting to get rid of the excessive heat she's feeling from the inside. She gulped down the glass in haste and then drank another. Thirdy settled down on her couch and was looking at his girlfriend weirdly. "Hinay hinay lang, love!" He half shouted as his girlfriend downed another glass. Nagulat si Bea when he half shouted kaya nabilaukan siya ng kaunti. Nataranta naman si Thirdy when Bea started coughing and immediately stood up to assist her. "Hey! I told you to slow down. You were drinking as if you ran a marathon!"

Bea continued coughing and then wiped her mouth. "Nagulat ako eh!" She said but then she felt Thirdy's hand at her back and nasa harap na niya pala ang lalaki. She slowly looked up and was met with Thirdy's tender and worried gaze. The heat that was temporarily subdued by the cold water came back immediately and she felt hot again, and bothered more than before. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. Despite the thin layer of her tank top in between Thirdy's hand and the skin of her back, she was still burning. _Oh god.. the wonders his hands could do— BEATRIZ STOP!_

She shook her head and looked down, trying to control herself before she could do anything reckless. "Shower lang ako, love. You c-can go na sa room, I'll be there after." She said and sprinted away towards the bathroom before Thirdy could even reply.

And so Thirdy was left there, scratching the back of his head, clearly weirded out by his girlfriend's actions.

-

Kakatapos lang ni Bea maligo, she tried her very best to wash off the heat she's feeling. When she felt like her cold shower was enough, she got out and dressed in her pjs. She was drying her hair when she got out of the bathroom and saw Thirdy lying down sa kama niya. She smiled as she looked at him at wala na siyang naramdamang iba. She sighed in relief.

Thirdy noticed that his girlfriend got out of the bathroom already, seemingly better looking than before. "Let's sleep na?" He asked and tapped her side of the bed.

"Feeling asawa?" She kidded as she got closer.

Thirdy smiled at her. "Eh ikaw naman talaga pakakasalan ko." And then he flashed her his boyish grin.

Bea just shook her head and settled on the bed. "I'm sleepy na kahit I took a shower." She said and yawned. Napatingin naman si Thirdy sa kanya and yawned as well.

"It's almost 1am na, we should sleep na siguro?" Thirdy suggested and so they settled side by side before Thirdy turned to face Bea at pinatalikod ito sa kanya so he could spoon her, Thirdy gave Bea a quick peck on the lips before doing so. "Good night, love." He said. And Bea replied with a good night as well.

-

30 minutes later, Bea was still awake. She didn't know why but the familiar heat was coming back. She badly wanted to go to the bathroom and just do her business there.. like maybe kailangan niya lang malabas kaya hindi mawala? Who knows! _But fuck, it's worse than before!_

Thirdy was spooning her and hindi niya matanggal ang kapit nito sa bewang niya. She groaned lowly. Hindi na niya alam ano ang gagawin. Well, it's easy naman sana for her to just kalabit Thirdy and say 'Fuck me, Thirds. I need it, thanks.' Pero siyempre, she's embarrassed to do so kahit jowa niya yun.

She could feel Thirdy's breath fanning the back of her neck and she felt herself getting wetter by the second. Imagining his kisses starting from her neck to her back, as his hands were roaming her body. _Damn it!_

Parang hindi na niya kaya. Napapikit nalang siya ulit, willing herself to go to sleep. But her hand had a mind of its own and it found itself inside her pajamas and her underwear. She slightly parted her legs to be able to touch herself more. She was being very careful, though. _Being caught doing this beside him would be the end of me!_

She touched her womanhood and immediately felt how wet she was. She hissed at the sensation as she rubbed herself. She encircled her thumb around her clit at napapikit siya, doing her best to not let out a moan. She bit her lower lip hard as the pleasure started to get more intense. She didn't notice she was bucking her hips slightly at nagising si Thirdy. He was almost asleep when he felt like Bea was moving.

He opened his eyes and looked below him. At first he thought she was just having a dream but when his eyes examined her closer, she had her eyes closed and she was biting her lips as if nagpipigil. And Thirdy knew this well because ganon si Bea whenever they do something.. naughty. She's always trying to stifle her moans. He still wasn't convinced that Bea was doing that until his eyes darted below her and he saw her hands inside her pjs. Kita niya ito even though nakakumot sila because Bea's legs were parted at nakalabas ng konti sa comforter ang isang legs niya. Thirdy couldn't believe it, was Bea actually touching herself beside him right now? How this happened, he'll never know but it's the first time that he has seen her touching herself.

He smirked at the sight of Bea probably doing her best to not wake him up as she tried to chase her high. The man's thoughts wandered towards what happened earlier sa sasakyan, she was probably feeling bothered since then na hanggang ngayon she had to touch herself to relieve whatever she's feeling.

He let her be for a few moments before he felt her moving even faster and that's when he realized that she was almost at her peak. Thirdy had an idea. Well, masasapak man siya mamaya, okay lang as long as they'd get to do this right now. He was already rock hard, for pete's sake!

He suddenly moved and in a few seconds he was hovering above the woman and was taking her pajamas and underwear off. Bea was taken aback of course, her eyes grew in horror when she realized Thirdy moved and was now hovering above her and taking off her lower garments.

"T-Thirdy, no!" She said as Thirdy held her legs apart. She was already naked waist down and her boyfriend was already in front of her most private part.

"You should've told me you wanted to do this, love. I'm more than willing to help." He said seductively before he licked her flower. The woman threw her head back, her mind clouded with the pleasure she's feeling. It was even better than her hands, well of course, it's Thirdy! He knows where to touch her even without looking.

He continued to lick her and suck her clit as she continued to thrash below him. Thirdy then decided to insert a digit as he continued to suck on her nub. "Ah! Yes!" Beatriz moaned at the feeling of one finger. Her senses were even heightened and the feeling of just one made her cum then and there!

Thirdy decided to pump his finger faster and added another one. He was trying to find her g spot as Bea continued to moan, hindi na niya pinipigilan kaya her moans reverberated all over her room.

Just as Thirdy inserted the third finger, Bea already tightened around it and she came with a loud cry. Thirdy felt a small amount of clear liquid coming out of her. She squirted and she was still shuddering after that mind breaking orgasm.

She was still catching her breath, walang pake sa ginagawa ng lalaking nasa taas niya when suddenly, she felt something hard poking her flower. Napatingin siya below her and her eyes grew wide again nang makita ang alaga nito. Standing tall, red, hot and veiny. Napalunok siya, thinking of all the ways this manhood and man, for that matter, in front of her could wreck her.

She was about to reach for it when Thirdy stopped her hand, "No, love. I need to be inside you." He said lowly and Bea stopped immediately, imagining already how his bare thickness would feel inside her. She got even wetter at the thought and unconsciously licked her lips. _That was such a slut move, Bea. What is happening to you?!_

The man on top of her was amused with her actions. She was indeed more reactive than usual, but he isn't complaining. Who doesn't want their girlfriend to be this assertive in bed? Thirdy leaned down and started to kiss her neck, he was nipping and biting and napapaungol nalang si Bea. She didn't mind if Thirdy would give her a few hickeys, all she wants is for him to take her already.

Thirdy was taking his sweet time however, enjoying how Bea was extra sensitive today. "You're much more reactive. What happened?" Thirdy chuckled as he said it in between his kisses which were travelling south until he took one nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Bea moaned quite loud at napasabunot sa buhok ni Thirdy.

"Thirdy, please." she moaned, feeling his manhood rubbing along her heat.

"Say what you want, love.." he whispered and continued to lick her hardened tips.

"Please.. Please.." she chanted, she couldn't form coherent words. She's silently praying Thirdy would just do her para matapos na. She wants whatever she's feeling to go away! Being this hot and bothered sure wasn't pleasant.

"You have to be specific, love.." He taunted as he continued to rub his manhood along her wetness, grazing her entrance ever so slightly. Bea was growing impatient. "Thirdy! Fuck, put it inside me. I need your hard cock inside me!" she finally said to which Thirdy smirked at her. "Kaya mo naman pala eh." he said and leaned back to take off his sando and pumped his length. Still amused with how vulgar Bea has become.

"How do you want to be taken, love?" he asked in a teasing tone as he looked at Bea who was sprawled out underneath him with beads of sweat forming on her forehead, nipples hard and wet from his earlier actions and legs spread wide apart with her pussy glistening with her juices. It was a sight he takes pride in because he believes he'll be the the last and only one to ever see her in her most vulnerable state. He doesn't want to think about other people seeing her like this.

Napairap si Bea. "Thirdy, stop it. I need you na nga eh!" naiinis na sabi nito. Napatawa nalang si Thirdy and leaned forward to give her an open mouthed kiss. As their tongues battled with each other, Thirdy slowly inched his manhood's way in. They both moaned into the kiss as the sensation of being connected made them feel so much more than just pleasure; they felt love and bliss.

They broke the kiss but they kept their eyes closed as Thirdy started to thrust inside her. Bea wrapped her arms around him, guiding him even deeper into her. Thirdy's thrusts were slowly getting faster and harder. He was hissing every now and then as Bea kept on tightening around his manhood. "You're so tight, love.." he groaned while trying to thrust faster.

"Thirdy.. Ahh..!" she continued to moan as she threw her head back at the pleasure.

Thirdy continued to thrust inside her trying to chase Bea's orgasm as she continued to tighten around him even more. Bea's moans were getting louder and without any warning, Bea came around Thirdy's girth. She came with a loud cry of his name as her toes curled and her back arched. She was still in a blissful state but Thirdy still wasn't done.

She was feeling so sensitive already na whenever Thirdy thrusted, she felt pain and pleasure. Hindi pa rin tapos ang lalaki at mukhang gusto pang paabutin si Bea ng orgasm for the third time.

"A-Ah. Thirdy, stop na!" she said in between moans as she felt overly sensitive.

Thirdy just smirked, "I have to cum inside you, love.." he said and groaned. She knew Bea was already at her most sensitive state but he wanted her to experience it once more kasi he heard from a certain Anton that having your girl reach a third orgasm in a row, hinding hindi ka na iiiwan sa sobrang sarap ng pinaramdam mo sakanya. Napailing siya at the thought, but who cares if they believed it? He wanted to try it kay Bea since masasarapan naman daw talaga.

Nahihirapan na si Bea, she felt like if she experienced another one hindi na niya kakayanin. She might not be able to walk properly tomorrow.

"Love! I can't! Di ko na— I can't!" she tried to say but she had her eyes closed, she can feel another orgasm coming up and she can't do anything to stop it. Patuloy pa rin si Thirdy sa paglabas pasok sa kanya. He smirked as he felt her walls tightening again. "You can, love. I promise this will feel better than anything else you've ever experienced." He assured her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

Napapikit nalang si Bea. She couldn't do anything about it because Thirdy was holding her so close and he was basically thrusting harder, if that was even possible! Her boyfriend is definitely a monster in bed. She's still wondering how he was able to hold back and not cum then and there when she already came twice! Although magiging thrice na if this impending orgasm would happen.

As Bea felt her orgasm nearing, she held on to him tighter and Thirdy just groaned. He felt as if he would cum earlier than her and he wanted for them to do it together and so, he reached down to rub her clit.

That made Bea groan louder and she came, that one flick of her nub was all it took and she came undone, feeling euphoric and in bliss. She never felt such intense pleasure, it surely felt like nothing she ever experienced before.

The man on top of her came together with her and sunk his teeth along the space between her shoulder and neck as he thrusted balls deep inside her as he came. Finally letting go of what he's been trying to hold back.

They were both catching their breaths and Bea definitely felt fucked to the bones. She couldn't believe she came thrice! All in a span of less then an hour!

Thirdy was the first one to move and he leaned back and pulled out of her. "That was.." Bea started.

"..so fucking good? I know, love." Thirdy said and chuckled.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Wonder why it's suddenly so cold? Oh right, you're so mahangin kasi."

Thirdy just laughed and bent over to give her a sweet kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other.

"What happened earlier, bat bigla kang nagsarili sa gilid ko?" Thirdy finally asked as he cleaned Bea up and dressed themselves to get ready to finally sleep.

Bea blushed. She doesn't know what to say kasi even she doesn't know what came to her at kating kati siya na makipagsex. "I-I don't know. Honestly, I just felt so hot and bothered na if I won't touch myself di ako makakatulog." Bea said while fiddling with her fingers.

Thirdy smiled at her. "So cute, love. Parang kanina lang you weren't saying curses and moaning."

Napailing si Bea and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's words. "Shut up. Let's sleep na nga!"

Thirdy laughed heartily and engulfed her in a hug. "I love you."

Bea sighed. "I love you, too. Let's sleep na. For real." she said before they lied down.

"Bei?"

"Hmm?"

"What wine did you drink with Maki and Cel?"

"Ha? Why?"

"I think I'll let you drink that once in a while."

"Ha?"

"You get so hot and bothered eh. I love seeing that side of you."

Bea turned around and smacked him. "Aray!"

"Tulog na! Kung ano ano na you're thinking!" Pagtataray ni Bea.

"Haha. Love you!"

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

.....

Thirdy and Bea were at Pico de Loro already. Buti nalang they were woken up by Dani at 9am at nagbihis na agad for the trip. Siguro Dani had an idea that they would wake up late because spontaneous stay overs by his brother meant something's gonna happen. Proven when Dani once went to Bea's unit kasi may kukunin and they were at Bea's room, definitely doing something more than just cuddling. Dani got Thirdy's spare key of Bea's unit sa bahay, until now they never knew Dani went there once when they were doing _something_.

It was already 4pm kaya hindi na masyadong mainit. They were on the beach, and Bea was currently with Dani kasi hiniram muna ng KiefLy si Thirdy for a photo sesh.

"Ate Bei." Dani called Bea. "Hmm?" Bea replied while sipping her watermelon shake.

"Sakit ba?"

Bea looked at her confused. "What?"

"Masakit ba?" Dani asked again. _What the hell is this kid saying?_

"I don't get it, Danyot." Bea said at umiling

Dani sighed. "Alam mo, nahahawa ka na kay kuya sa pagiging pagong. Ganon ba talaga when you do miracles everyday?"

"Ha? What miracles? Kung ano ano pinagsasa—" and then Bea just realized what Dani implied. She looked the younger and the latter just smiled sheepishly.

"Danyot!" she said, blushing. Clearly embarassed with how Dani so casually talked about it.

"Peace, ate! Eh I just noticed nahihirapan kang maglakad eh. And also, that concealer isn't really helping." Dani commented and Bea looked at the part Dani was looking at and saw Thirdy's bite from last night. She internally groaned.

"Ugh yang kuya mo talaga." Bea said. Before Dani could talk more, tinawag ito ni Mozzy. And so Bea was left sa may beach waiting for Thirdy to finish taking photos ng KiefLy.

She was just scrolling through twitter, natatawa because a few fans spotted her and Thirdy with the Ravena family in Pico de Loro and as usual, sabog na naman twitter and instagram niya.

Bigla namang tumawag si Maki, who's probably with Cel pa rin because of the event they went to.

"Oh? Buti you guys called!" Bea greeted as she leaned sa upuan.

"Just checking on our favorite Beatriz. We hope you had a great sleep last night." Maki said but obviously with a teasing tone. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Bea. _Why does it seem like everybody knew something definitely happened last night?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bea inquired with confusion.

"The medicine, Bei. How was it? Effective for sleeping right?" This time, it was Cel.

And then it clicked.

"What the fuck. The bottle you gave wasn't for sleeping 'no?!" Bea asked, surprise evident in her voice. All she heard were laughs on the other line. "Oh god, so what you bought was a legit aphrodisiac? Tangina, Maki!" Cel said habang tumatawa. _So it wasn't given, it was bought?! Scam!_

"Aphrodisiac?! Seriously?!" Bea said in disbelief. She couldn't believe her friends would do this to her.

They were still laughing. "Sorry, Bei! We wanted to test if it was legit. Kaso ikaw lang may boyfriend here as of the moment eh. We decided to test it on you." Maki explained to which Bea just sighed. Inis was an understatement.

"Hay nako. Fuck you both!"

"Love you! Hope you had a great time kagabi!" Maki said. "Of course she did, Thirdy wouldn't say no to her!" Sabi ni Cel. "Shut up!" Bea said and scowled.

"Anyway, padilig ka muna Beatriz. If you want some more of it, we'll give it to you." Maki was cut off by Cel, "or Thirdy!" Napailing si Bea. "He won't stop buying that if he knew what it was. The guy said he wanted to buy me the wine from last night! He thought it was what triggered.. whatever that was last night." Bea said and sighed.

"Noted. We'll definitely tell him." Cel said to which Maki and her laughed. "Ugh. Whatever. Sige na, maliligo na ako. I'm stressed because of you both!"

They just laughed and then they said their goodbyes and she ended the call, clearly irritated with what she learned. They had her drink an aphrodisiac kaya pala init na init siya kagabi! She should've known. It was Maki and Cel after all!

She didn't notice Thirdy was there na pala. "Hmmm, an aphrodisiac, huh?"

Bea suddenly sat up straight when she heard his voice, definitely not liking that he heard whatever they talked about earlier.

"Thirdy!"

Thirdy smirked at her.

"Get ready, love. I'm gonna get my hands on those when we get back from Batangas." And he gave her a peck on the lips.

Bea was stunned. They were looking at each other's eyes, with the same intensity and love. She smiled unconsciously. She should be talking to him about not wanting to go through the heat again caused by the aphrodisiac.

But well, she wasn't totally against the thought going through it again.

**-**

**A surprise update because 4EVER reached 30k reads! Had a short break after today's errands so here we are. Also, parang kailan lang we were still on 1k tas ngayon 30k na!** 🥺 **Super thankful for the constant support you're all giving my oneshots and I hope you continue to do so until my last!** 🤧 ****

 **As always, votes and comments are much appreciated. Please drop your thoughts with regards to this oneshot! This prompt has been bugging me for weeks kasi! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this one. 'Til next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	18. After All

**A fluffy oneshot for** **[DaGirlWho](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DaGirlWho)** ❤️ **Inspired by Peter Cetera's song of the same name!**

**-**

Beatriz just finished typing on her macbook for tonight. She closed it and stretched her sore back muscles. It's been a stressful week for her because tomorrow's finally their company's first charity ball for the kids in a remote area around Rizal.

It was actually her idea for it to happen because she wanted to help the kids so bad when she once went hiking there with a few friends. She saw how the kids were pretty much excited when they got to their area and were beyond curious on what life was like outside of their place. She smiled sadly at the thought of the kids' eagerness to learn more than what they're currently given yet they don't have any means to do so because learning materials were not enough.

She massaged her temple, she didn't expect that it would be this tiring to organize a ball. Don't get her wrong, though. Her team helped her but it's always going to be directed by her whether they push for a certain decision or not.

She looked at the digital clock at the small table beside the mini couch in her office, it read 1AM. Good thing her season for PVL finished a month ago already and so there were no trainings muna for her. She's currently focusing on their family business since she's not busy playing. It's hard to juggle both fields but of course, she's Bea. She can do it.

She didn't know she would finish this late, though. Organizing an event for the first time was definitely tiring.

She sighed and closed her eyes, _he's gonna get upset for sure._

She got her phone from her pocket and tried to unlock it.

"Shit." She cursed lowly when she realized the battery was dead.

Deciding she should just get home after a long, tiring day, she got up and stretched her body once again. Carefully fixing her stuff to get ready to head home.

She was fixing her hair while gazing at the busy streets of BGC below her when somebody came inside her office. Not hearing that a person came in, Bea was still looking at the view; mesmerized at how the moon shone brightly and the stars twinkle above the roads and buildings below.

"Ah— fuck!" Bea cursed when a pair of strong arms suddenly engulfed her frame. Napatalon siya bigla because of the sudden contact. As a response, she turned around immediately and tried to punch the person but her fist was caught immediately.

She came face to face with her husband who was chuckling slightly. "What? You're gonna punch me?" The man asked.

Beatriz lowered her hands as a result. It was just her husband! What the hell was he doing here, though?

Despite her shock, she recovered immediately and rolled her eyes. "Strike two ka na ah. Stop doing that! You know how magugulatin I am." Reklamo niya sa kanyang asawa.

The man just pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "Yeah, I'm sorry." And then he chuckled a bit.

Bea felt the kiss on her temple and breathed a sigh of relief in his arms. She let herself bask in his natural smell; the smell of wood and his shampoo. Indicating he just left the house after taking a quick shower.

"Why are you here?" She asked after the man pulled away from their loving hug.

He caressed her cheeks. "You weren't answering your phone. I told you to update me, diba?" He said with a hint of upset evident in his voice. Napalunok si Bea, it was her fault kasi hindi niya namalayan ang oras.

"My fault, love. I thought kasi I wasn't deadbatt pa." Bea reasoned out and looked down.

The man sighed. "Typical Beatriz. What's new?" And then shook his head.

"Sorry na nga, loveee." Paglalambing ni Bea and then decided to hug him. This time, it was her turn to hug him so tight. "I missed you.." she suddenly declared causing the man to be taken aback. _She's been a bit more clingy these days,_ he thought.

The man just shook his head and smiled at his wife's cute antics. "I'm not Thirdy if I'm not marupok towards you, Isabel."

Bea just looked up from burying her face on his chest. She planted a soft peck on his lips. "I know that full well, Ferdinand."

Thirdy and Bea got married a few months ago in a private ceremony in a secluded resort in Batangas, it was kept private as they personally requested. They wanted to tie the knot without the prying eyes of the media, the comments of the haters and the issues that may come along with it. They're both 28 and were very happy with their decision.

Not a single soul, aside from their respective families, a few relatives, teammates, coaches and close friends knew about their marriage or even their relationship prior to the marriage for that matter.

They both kept it lowkey and decided to keep it that way for as long as they can. However, they know their marriage would come up sooner or later. They're ready if that happens, of course.

"You don't have training tomorrow, right?" Bea asked Thirdy as they were walking towards the latter's car kasi sinundo nga nito si Bea. They opted to leave Bea's car nalang sa parking and fetch it tomorrow. She learned earlier that Thirdy was worried because she wasn't replying nor answering, add pa that her phone wasn't ringing. Thirdy decided to get her after taking a shower coming from his training for his team and late dinner with some high school friends.

"Yup, gotta get ready for your charity ball." He replied as they settled inside the car.

Bea wore her seatbelt and sighed. "Ugh, this charity ball sucked the life out of me. Kung hindi ko lang talaga love the kids from that area." Bea said and closed her eyes.

Thirdy glanced at his wife sideways. He couldn't help but admire her, she has always been a woman who knows what she wants to do in her life. She was independent, she was focused and determined, she thinks critically and logically. In short, she's a woman of substance; she has essence, class and wit. She's different, she has always been different.

The man smiled. How could he get so lucky? After all, he has made some fucked up decisions that could have costed him this kind of love. He could have not experienced this if he didn't think about the actions he's done in the past or if he didn't become true to his feelings. He could not have ended up with the love of his life if he didn't decide to change for the better back then.

A few minutes into the car ride, his stereo suddenly played.

"Hey," Bea called out, suddenly intrigued with the song that's playing. "What's the title of this song again? I swear I've heard this before." She asked Thirdy who was driving with one hand, and the other intertwined with Beatriz's.

Thirdy thought for a while.

"It's After All, love." He said with a small smile.

**_Well, here we are again._ **   
**_I guess it must be fate._ **   
**_We've tried it on our own,_ **   
**_But deep inside we've known,_ **   
**_We'd be back to set things straight._ **

"Sounds like us, right?" Thirdy asked Bea as the car stopped at a stoplight.

Napalingon naman si Bea kay Thirdy. She laughed, and as cheesy as it may seem, Bea's laughter was Thirdy's favorite melody. "Yeah, I guess it was fate nga that brought us together."

"Remember last year when we accidentally met after our respective break ups?" Thirdy asked as he kissed Bea's knuckles.

"Oh god.. sa La Crepe, right? Tas matchy pa our outfits. That was such a random gala on my part." Bea said, remembering how they met at La Crepe.

Thirdy laughed. "Random gala din for me. I actually never thought I'd bump into someone I know!"

•••

_APRIL 2024_

_Bea texted a few of her friends if they were available for today. She just wanted to get some lunch and she's been annoyingly craving La Crepe food for the past week. Unfortunately, none of them was able to confirm because they all had their own agendas to attend to._

_She sighed. She's here already, wala namang problema if she eats alone. Deciding it's time to order, she got the menu and started to scan it._

_She was about to call for the waiter for her order when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. She squealed quite a bit. "W-Who's this?!" She squeaked out._

_"Guess who?"_

_Bea then sighed, how could she not recognize that voice immediately_ _?_

_"Ferdinand, take your hands of my eyes!" She demanded while trying to remove the hands covering his eyes._

_"First name basis? What happened to Thirdy?" The man chuckled and decided to take his hands off her_ _eyes_ _._

_Bea sighed in relief knowing it was just Thirdy. "When did you come back? I thought you had trainings— what the hell? Why are we wearing the_ _exact_ _same thing?!" Bea asked, perplexed at their current outfits._

_They were both wearing black pants and a white shirt! And the very same windbreaker!_

_Napatawa nalang si Thirdy. "Are you with someone?" He asked. Bea shook her head and pointed at the seat in front of her signalling him to sit down if he wanted. "No, ikaw?" She answered._

_"No rin. Let's eat nalang together?" He suggested to which Bea nodded. He was still smiling from ear to ear when he settled down on the chair in front of the woman._

_Bea was just looking at him. "You look so weird trying to suppress your laugh. Tumawa ka nalang." She said and rolled her eyes._

_Thirdy laughed and just shook his head. He then leaned onto the table and looked at Beatriz. The woman was suddenly shy, his piercing gaze was boring into her soul as if trying to find some kind of answers to a question he isn't asking._

_"Don't you think this is fate?" He asked with a small smile._

_Bea, confused, just looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Thirdy continued to look at her with amusement. "I guess fate wants us to meet again and set things straight."_

_Bea finally understood what he meant. She blushed, slightly. "W-What.." she didn't expect that from him!_

_Thirdy grinned at the flustered woman in front of him. "I heard you broke up with Andrei." He started and leaned back. Drinking the water given by one of the waiters earlier._

_Bea sighed. News really travel fast. "Ugh, yeah."_

_"Julia and I broke up, too." He confessed._

_For a minute, silence engulfed the both of them. They were looking at each other's eyes, trying to decipher their thoughts. Both remembering the time_ _they spoke to one another that when they meet again in the future, both single and ready, they might try their luck on finding love with each other again._

_And_ _what was clear on that fine Saturday noon at La Crepe was that, it was definitely fate bringing them back together to try for the love that should've happened in the past._

_•••_

"I think it was really fate, love." Bea said sweetly at him as he gazed at her husband's features.

She thought, how could she have been so lucky? To have Thirdy still come back to her despite all the things she's done, busting his panliligaw included. Their love story was far from perfect, but she'd take this route than any other on any day if it meant she would end up with Thirdy. She's glad that he never gave up.. and that they met that day in La Crepe.

**_I still remember when your kiss was so brand new_ **   
**_Every memory repeats_ **   
**_Every step I take retreats_ **   
**_Every journey always brings me back to you_ **

"How about this, do you remember our first kiss as a couple?" He asked his wife, slightly glancing at her while continuing to drive.

Napaisip si Bea saglit. If she remembers correctly, it was a few months after their unexpected meet up at La Crepe. On her birthmonth, nonetheless.

She winced. "Don't remind me. That was really nice and sweet but it got awkward when Tita Mozzy suddenly came down, she won't stop teasing us the whole week!"

•••

_AUGUST 2024_

_Thirdy and Bea just arrived in Cainta from their date, it was already 8pm kaya wala ng tao sa sala nila. They decided to sit down first sa sala kasi they got tired after roaming around the city, specially walking towards a certain point to see the city lights._

_They were officially together already nang sagutin ni Bea si Thirdy 2 days ago when they had an intimate dinner together. Kakatapos lang ng birthday ni Bea and she wanted to give a gift for herself_ _daw_ _, and that was Thirdy as a boyfriend. Siyempre, aangal pa ba si pagong_ _'_ _don?_

_"It was a bad idea to roam around Rizal tonight. My feet hurts so bad!" She said and leaned her head back sa sofa._

_Thirdy wrapped his arm around Beatriz and urged her to lean_ _her_ _head on his chest. "Yeah, we should've done that nang walang trainings tomorrow."_

_They both sighed in content_ _, though._

_"I missed doing spontaneous roadtrips with you." Bea said and started drawing circles on his abdomen._

_Hindi pa rin sanay si Thirdy that Bea's getting more and more vocal about her thoughts and feelings._ _Like,_ _she's been like that naman talaga but Bea being vocal about missing him, about their relationship in general was new to him kaya kinikilig talaga siya when it happens. He coughed slightly and decided to play with her hair._

_"I missed hanging out with you, too." He said sincerely. Bea smiled at his reply, trying her best not to feel gigil at how sweet he sounded._

_"Love?" Thirdy called her._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Have you ever thought about_ _saying yes to me and_ _ending up with me before? I mean kasi nga diba.._ _binusted_ _mo ako." He asked, shyly. Napakamot siya sa ulo niya, kind of regretting his question._

_"I mean, if you don't wanna answer, you can na—" he was cut off by Beatriz's laughter and then she looked up at him._

_Bea pinched his nose slightly. "Kahit pa I busted you, of course I thought about it. A few times, specially when we're together having fun and yun nga.. during roadtrips talaga mostly. I thought, maybe if I said yes to you we would have had more of these memories. Na maybe if I became your girl officially, we would have had more time to spend with each other. Something like that, but then seeing your choice and decisions in dating? It made me think also na maybe you're not for me. Haha!" She confessed and laughed slightly._

_Okay na sana eh, kinilig na si Thirdy eh. Pero umepal pa yung huling sinabi ni Bea._

_He frowned slightly, "Hey! Foul!"_

_"Kidding, kidding. I know you're a a changed man. I won't be here with you if you weren't." She said and then broke their eye contact to lie her head down on his chest again._

_Thirdy sighed. "Look, I admit I wasn't the best man to be in a relationship with back in college. And I know you aren't having second thoughts right now about us but I want to assure you again and again, from time to time and maybe everyday if I can that you'll always be my goal, Beatriz. You'll always be my home, my conclusion, my last and my final. Whatever path I take, you'_ _ll_ _always be my endgame. Whatever journey I take, you'll always be the greatest championship I'll ever have and win." It was as if he bared his soul to her, as if he bared everything he's been dying to say since high school._

_Bea's breath hitched at his sudden confession, it was so heartfelt that she almost felt like crying. She didn't expect to find such a deep and one of a kind love, from Thirdy nonetheless._

_"I love you.." he said. "I know you aren't ready to say these words back, yet. But I'm willing to wait because—"_

_"I love you, too.. love." Bea said which made him stop from blabbering. She had to because Thirdy won't stop talking if she didn't._

_"D-Did you just.." he stared at her, shock and happiness mixing in his expression._

_Bea grinned at him and decided to sit up straight._

_"And you even called me love.. what a night!" He said and smiled to himself_ _as he threw his head back and_ _then looked_ _at the ceiling._

_Napatawa nalang si Bea. "Thank you for teaching me how to be brave, love." She said sweetly._

_Thirdy smiled and maneuvered his body to face her. "I love you. Thank you for giving me this chance." He caressed her cheeks and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Napapikit si Bea at the feeling of his lips on hers. Of course, she's been kissed before but iba pala talaga when you're kissing the one you know na you'll be spending your lifetime with._

_For a while, their kiss was just like that. Not moving, just a sweet and innocent kiss. It was their first kiss together as a couple and they didn't want it to be hot and messy immediately._

_They broke the kiss and touched their noses together. "That felt so right." Thirdy commented that earned him a wide smile from Beatriz._

_They were just looking at each other before Thirdy captured her lips once again, slightly nibbling at her lower lip to give him access. Bea, knowing this, opened her mouth slightly to have his tongue invade her mouth. She moaned slightly, loving the feeling of being kissed by Thirdy. It was as if they were telling how they missed each other through their kisses._

_They were catching their breaths as they broke the hot kiss they shared, contented with how that came to be. "Definitely one for the books. I missed kissing you." He said and looked up at her, smiling. Bea blushed, remembering the kisses they shared back in college._

_"Shut up. I can't believe we kissed when we weren't even in a relationship back then." She said and looked away. They've had a few make out sessions back in college, but who could blame them? They were hormonal college students who wanted to 'explore' as what Thirdy would say._

_Thirdy laughed. "Still happy I got to kiss you, though."_

_Bea just rolled her eyes at him._

_Thirdy suddenly held both of her cheeks in his hands. "I love you, Isabel." He said with so much love as he gazed at her._

_Bea melted immediately and her face softened at him. "I love you, too, Ferdinand."_

_They were about to lean in for another kiss when someone coughed from across them._

_Napabalikwas agad sila sa posisyon nila and saw a smiling Mozzy who was obviously about to sleep. May curler pa sa bangs!_

_"M-Ma!" "T-Tita!" They both said in unison and tried to sit down appropriately._

_Natawa si Mozzy sa kanilang dalawa. "Para kayong high school na nahuli diyan!"_

_Napakamot ng ulo si Thirdy and Bea just looked away, shy at the thought of her Tita Mozzy catching them about to kiss. Pero again, why was she shy? It was just a kiss and they're both adults!_

_Mozzy shook her head. "Nako ha, kung gagawin niyo ang apo namin wag naman sana sa sala!"_

_Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea. "Tita!"_

_"Noted, ma. Sa kwarto ko nalang?" Panloloko pa ni Thirdy which earned him a slap from Beatriz. Lakas ng loob ni Mokong palibhasa solo na niya ang kwarto since_ _Manong K_ _iefer moved out after getting married to their ate Ly._

_"Aray! Ang sakit ha!" Pagrereklamo nito. Bea rolled her eyes at him. "Anong kwarto mo_ _,_ _ha?!"_

_Mozzy laughed again at their antics. "Ewan ko sa inyo! Maghalikan na kayo ulit, babalik na ako sa taas. Akala ko kung sino 'yung nagbubulungan dito sa baba, nagsusunggaban na pala." And then shook her head para lokohin sila._

_"Tita namannnn." Bea said and buried her face in her hands. Nahihiya na_ _talaga_ _siya!_

_"Ma, wag niyo na 'to biruin! Baka maudlot pagiging Lola niyo!" Dagdag pa ni Thirdy._

_This earned him another slap and glare from Bea. "Isa pa ha! Isa pa talaga!"_

_"Sorry, boss!"_

_Mozzy just looked at them, happy that they finally found each other again with love and God in between them. "O siya, Bea dito ka na matulog, gabi na oh."_

_"Ah no po, Tita. I have to get home tonight eh." Bea replied while pinching Thirdy's side. "Ow!"_

_"Really? You sure? Para sana makalabing-labing kayo.."_

_"Titaaaaaa!" Pagmamaktol ulit ni Bea. She never knew her Tita Mozzy was like this!_

_"Kidding, Bei. Pero okay, drive safe_ _ly_ _ha?" Mozzy reminded and Bea nodded at her. "Okay, akyat na ako. Good night, enjoy the rest of your momol session." And then she laughed._

_The two of them were still processing what Mozzy said. "Did Tita just say momol?"_

_Thirdy nodded slowly. "She did.."_

_"Parents.." they both and shook their heads._

_True to what Mozzy said, they did enjoy the rest of their momol sesh before Bea decided to go home. Pero naudlot din 'yon because Thirdy was able to persuade her to spend the night in Cainta._

_•••_

"I never knew Mama was like that. Hindi niya tayo tinigilan!" Pagrereklamo ni Bea. Natawa nalang si Thirdy. "Yeah, you'd never expect that from her."

Bong and Mozzy insisted for her to call them Papa and Mama already since they got married, although she forgets sometimes, both Bong and Mozzy always reminded her. Same situation with Thirdy, although tawag na niya sa parents ni Bea dati pa mom and dad to tease her, never expecting it would actually be true.

"Haaay. But I love Mama Moz so much. So glad she's my mother in law." Bea said and looked outside the window.

Thirdy smiled, loving how Bea was happy with how their relationship and life turned out.

"She loves that she got you as her daughter in law as well, love." He told her honestly. Bea smiled at the thought, thankful that she got such wonderful second parents in her Papa Bong and Mama Mozzy.

They hummed together as the song's chorus came.

**_After all the starts and stops_ **   
**_We keep coming back to these two hearts_ **   
**_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_ **   
**_After all that we've been through_ **   
**_It all comes down to me and you_ **   
**_I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all_ **

"Patama talaga the song. Sounds really like us!"

Thirdy laughed at how conyo Bea was. She'll forever be her conyo angel.

"Oo nga, love. It reminds me of the journey we had to get to where we are now. Since high school until today. From panliligaw na busted to finally exchanging vows.. it's been such a rollercoaster ride," He started as they neared their home. "Of course, I'd never have it any other way. I'll choose you and continue to choose you. Kahit pa napariwara ako dati, you'll always be my home, Isabel."

Bea let his words sink in for a while, Thirdy always had his way with the words he utters because Bea can't help but feel kilig about it everytime. _It's probably his hobby to make me kilig,_ she thought.

"Wala ka na talagang kawala sa akin, love." Thirdy said while chuckling as they arrived and he was parking his car sa garage nila.

"Yeah, just like what you said in your vow!" Bea playfully rolled her eyes, remembering how Thirdy's vow slash message for her made their guests laugh and cry all at the same time. One time they're crying at how sweet it was, the next they were laughing like children because of the funny experiences he narrated.

•••

_MAY 2025_

_It was finally their wedding day._

_At a secluded resort in Batangas owned by one of Bea's Titos was where their wedding took place. The ceremony started already and it was time for their vows, as what they talked about, Thirdy would go last. Bea already finished her vow which made everyone in the venue teary-eyed._

_"I'm gonna start my vow by saying, this won't be quick. Kung pa_ _'no_ _ako kapagong ganon din 'to kabagal. We had my vow go last on purpose because I wanted to witness Bea crying like a baby_ _because of kilig_ _." Thirdy said which made everyone in the venue laugh._

_Bea smiled_ _but_ _playfully rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Ewan ko sa'yo. Bilis na!"_

_"Oo na, wife. Atat_ _ka namang_ _pakasalan ako! Masosolo mo naman ako mamaya." Dagdag pa niya which earned him, this time, a smack from his soon to be wife. Kung matatapos niya ang vows niya on time, masosolo niya talaga. Kung hindi, sorry siya._

_"Alright. Sige na eto na talaga." He started and took a deep breath._

_"We were on our sophomore year when we first met. Alam kong tandang tanda mo pa 'yun because of how papansin I was while watching you play against Dani's team." He started and they both laughed momentarily at the memory._

_"Wow, share naman kayo diyan! Ba't kayo lang nagtatawanan?!" Sigaw ni Anton._

_Napailing si Thirdy sa boses ng kaibigan. "Kasi palagi ko siyang tinititigan pero pasimpleng binabawi when she looks my way. And then I acted as the best kuya to Dani, handing her water and such para makalapit sa side ng players. Those were the days na sobrang payat mo pa and with those freaking adorable bangs, grabe! Cute mo non, love." Pang-aasar nito kay Bea. Umirap naman ang babae. "As if hindi ka patay na patay sakin even with the hideous bangs I had!"_

_"Well, di naman ako kokontra don." He said and pinched her cheek. "Fast forward, I got your number from Van kasi magkakilala pala kayo, I got it from him because Dani won't let me have yours kasi sabi niya lolokohin lang daw kita. What a sister, 'no? She loves you more than me." He said into the microphone and looked at Dani who was sitting not too far from them. Bea mouthed 'love you' to which Dani replied with a heart sign._

_Dani put her hands up to her chest after his brother's remark. "In my defense, you were such a playboy during high school. And I adored ate Bea since then, I didn't want_ _her_ _to end up with the kind of boy you were dati."_

_"Even during college naman." Maddie added who was sitting behind Dani and they did a high five._

_Thirdy rolled his eyes playfully. "So ayun, I started texting you. We both started to become friends and then when I thought our feelings were mutual, niligawan kita. Aaminin ko, talagang crush na crush kita non. There was something about you na naattract ako ng sobra, Bei. I can't even explain it, parang unang tingin palang I was already mesmerized. Even when you turned me down, that crush continued to live on. I told myself, kung hindi man maging tayo, we can at least be friends, right? I found you really cool and being friends with you was so much fun. We would hang out because of our mutual friends, and I was just so glad we weren't awkward after I told you na manliligaw ako back then. Instead, we got even closer. I got to know you better and I was able to witness different sides of you that only a friend could witness. That was one of the instances I was glad we stayed as friends, because through it mas humanga ako sa'yo. The crush I had eventually became a long term admiration, I wouldn't say it was love_ _yet_ _because I knew then that we were still too young to know the true concept of love. Pero I knew in my heart that what I had and felt for you was long term; long term in a sense that I know I would still have it even when we grew older."_

_The audience were already almost tearing up, sensing how sincere and genuine Thirdy was with his speech. Most of them were a witness on how their love story unfolded, specially their high school and college friends, and so hearing these words from Thirdy had them emotional._

_"Moving on to college, I was glad you chose Ateneo than La Salle. Sobrang_ _natuwa_ _ako when you told me you were going to choose Ateneo and that you're going to continue playing volleyball for the university. Shout out to ate Den and ate Ly for convincing this one, I owe it to you din!" And then he slightly waved at the two. Denden and Alyssa both gave him a thumbs up. "So ayun, we even had a photo diba? Matchy matchy with you. So quick kwento on that ganap, I asked Bea the night before kung ano susuotin niya. It wasn't random because I tried my best to divert her attention from noticing that I wanted to be matchy with her. Surprisingly, I got away with it and she was surprised we were matchy that day." He said chuckling. Bea knew this of course, they talked about it suddenly a few days before their wedding._

_"I courted you again pero as you said nga on national tv, we didn't happen and you thought that I gave up." He took a deep breath again. "But honestly, Isabel? I never gave up. The thought of me and you ending up together never left my mind. I just stopped for a while because I didn't want you to feel like you have to rush things, specially with me. Because things that are rushed don't last long, diba? I stopped and settled for us to be, what most people know us as, good friends. I dated girls left and right, and you were a witness to that. Some I didn't even date, just flings and flirts. Those were actions I_ _should_ _regret but somehow I_ _didn't_ _kasi through those experiences, I was able to rule out that you'll always be different. Iba ka, Beatriz. Walang makakatalo sa'yo in every aspect, you were always my standard and no one could live up to that kasi ayaw kong mayroong_ _mas_ _tumaas sa'yo_ _, literally and figuratively." And then he laughed a bit. "_ _I always wanted them to be you, which was why all of my past relationships never worked out. Some did but never for a long time, and I know you know that. And_ _we_ _know our friends know that, too. Despite those somehow disappointing actions, we continued to be friends. Sobrang close natin and I wouldn't have_ _had_ _it any other way. We had fans supporting us individually and even together, they rooted for us_ _even_ _when we came to a point that we wanted to give up already." Thirdy looked at Beatriz, both their eyes were glassy._

_"Of course, need I say more about the hugs we had sa championships? I always wanted to tell you na I'm thankful you didn't care about the ships and that we were never awkward despite the hundreds of fans wanting us to rush things and be together already. What I was stoked_ _most_ _about was your season 81 championship hug, I never expected you'd jump on me like that. I was quite hopeful you were finally acknowledging your feelings for me. I even surprised you sa GGV. Good old times!" He said to which they both chuckled slightly. "And then your ano ba talaga kami ni Thirdy line in TWBA. God, Isabel. If only you knew how much I wanted to tell you na tayo nalang. But I knew in my heart_ _that_ _you still weren't ready, I respected that. And then LU came and you were so damn clingy to me that night. I didn't know why? pero you told me nga, you finally knew in your heart that you had feelings for me, but sadly was a little too late already." He said, sadness evident in his voice as he remembered how Bea revealed to him her feelings that night. Pero wala eh, he and Julia were already going out._

_"Anyway, that was all in the past. I'm just so happy I'm finally marrying you now. Diba? After a decade! A decade of tagu taguan ng feelings. Andito na tayo, love. You don't know how ecstatic I am that I am finally marrying you. When you said yes to me and we became officially together, I admit, I already had a ring with me that day. I was ready to get on one knee and ask your hand for marriage already. But I knew again that it had to wait, I didn't want to be impulsive. But then again, who could blame me? After so long, I'm finally given the chance na angkinin ka for the rest of my life." He chuckled as tears were already falling down his face._

_"Kaya when you finally had your wedding dress on and was walking towards me here, I couldn't help but tear up. I know you saw me earlier, love." Bea chuckled and wiped a few tears while nodding. "I just.. I couldn't explain how I felt. I only felt happiness, love, admiration, awe and everything in between. It was as if the stars finally aligned and I'm gonna have you in my life forever, already. We came such a long way, love. Our journey is definitely one of a kind. Even after all the starts and stops, after all the happiness and sadness, after all the laughter and_ _tears_ _, we're finally here. You're finally gonna be a Ravena, and you're finally gonna be my wife." He said sincerely, almost done with his speech._

_"Our love story was never perfect, but I won't ever change anything about it. The journey to get here was long and dreading. We almost gave up, we got tired and we almost didn't end up together. But just as how conspiring the universe can be, we got together in the end. We met again, we gave our love a shot and now we're on our way to build our own family. After all that we've been through, it all always comes down to me and you. You and me, forever. I will never get tired of understanding you, of loving you, of taking care of you. Hindi ako magsasawang bigyan ka ng magandang buhay at iparamdam sa'yo na ikaw lang at wala nang iba. Ikaw at ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko. Wala ka nang kawala sa'kin, Bea. Akin ka na hanggang sa huli, and you can't do anything about it. I love you so much, Isabel Beatriz." He said, finally ending the longest speech he's ever said in his whole life and making Isabel wear her Swarovski wedding ring. But he wasn't regretting the long speech he's done, he was_ _just_ _thankful that he didn't stutter! Well, ano ba naman ang haba ng speech niya sa haba ng panahong hinintay niyang maging sila ni Bea?_

_The audience clapped their hands as they all wiped the tears that were falling down their faces. Bea couldn't help but cry, just like how Thirdy said, she cried like a baby. She hugged him tight and kept on whispering I-love-yous as she felt the intense emotions she's been building up ever since she started listening to his speech._

_They didn't realize na tumayo na pala ang mga tao as they both hugged each other. The people in the venue, kahit yung mga staffs, were all crying because of Thirdy's heartfelt vow. Kahit 'yung pari got a bit teary-eyed._

_As the claps died down, the Priest cleared his throat and said, "And now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_And as the Father said that, Thirdy took off Bea's veil and slowly leaned in to give her a loving kiss. The kiss that marked that she'll forever be his and he'll forever be hers._

_As the audience rejoice_ _d_ _at their matrimony, both newly wedded husband and wife continued to kiss each other before pulling away and looking at each other's eyes._

_"I love you, husband." She said with overflowing love._

_Thirdy smiled, loving how she says husband with no qualms, "I love you too, wife." He paused for a bit to give her another kiss. "Ang sarap sabihing asawa na kita." He said again._

_"Better get used to it." She told him with sass._

_"Oh, I will.." He replied before they both turned to look at their audience._

_What a wedding it was._

•••

After their small talks and reminiscing of the past in the car, they decided to get off already and make their way towards their home. They drank a glass of water first before they went upstairs.

Bea and Thirdy were already inside their room, kakatapos lang nila magbihis ng pambahay and were about to sleep already.

Bea just finished doing her nighttime skin care routine, which she adapted throughout the years. Thirdy was already settled on his side of the bed. "Love, come here na." He said and patted the space beside him.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." Bea said from her vanity as she brushed her hair a few times. Nilapag niya ang suklay sa table and went to their bed already.

She was wearing her favorite nightgown na favorite na rin ni Thirdy. Not only did she look sexy as hell in it, it was easy to remove also for their.. you know. Bed adventures. Or kahit hindi nga sa bed.

"Are you seducing me?" He asked as Bea settled beside him.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Alam mo ikaw, you're such a pervert."

Thirdy just laughed and pulled her towards him which made her hug him, settling her head on his chest.

"As if hindi ka rin ganon, love.. May I remind you how you straddled me the other—" Bea immediately covered his mouth. "Hoy!"

Thirdy chuckled and removed Bea's hand from his mouth. "Haha! Love you. I know you're tired today. Pero reserved ka na tomorrow ah? Ayaw mo pa naman ipakita sa'kin the gown you're gonna wear. I swear if it's too revealing, Beatriz ha."

Bea rolled her eyes at him. "As if naman may magagawa ka if it is indeed revealing."

"I don't have any problems with a revealing outfit. In fact, I love pa nga na you're confident eh. I just don't want it na kapag you get uncomfortable with it." Thirdy explained as he caressed the top of her head.

"Promise, love. It's not uncomfy." She said and leaned to kiss him sweetly.

"Sige, I'll believe you." He said, knowing Beatriz won't wear anything she knows she's uncomfortable with.

A few minutes later, Thirdy thought Bea was already asleep until her voice echoed around the room.

"Love?" She asked, still nuzzling to his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I love you.. thank you for staying." She said sincerely. Thirdy's heart skipped a beat, Beatriz being this sweet at almost 3am?

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too. Always, in all ways. Kahit ano pang mangyari. It's always gonna be me and you, love. Forever."

Bea smiled, thanking the heavens for the man he married.

"Good night, love." He said to which Bea just hummed, maya't maya ay nakatulog na sila.

Even after the sadness and pain, the trial and error, if it's meant to be talaga, it will really be. Kung sila, sila talaga because despite all that happened and will continue to happen, their hearts are always yearning and will always yearn for one another.

They will always be each other's home, each other's goal, and of course, each other's endgame.

**_After all the starts and stops_ **   
**_We keep coming back to these two hearts_ **   
**_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_ **   
**_After all that we've been through_ **   
**_It all comes down to me and you_ **   
**_I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all._ **

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

.....

"I told you it's not that revealing." Bea smirked at her husband who was with her in one of the rooms they booked in Conrad since this was where the ball would take place. His mouth went agape. True, it wasn't revealing but it's hugging her body in all the right places. And did he mention how much it hugged her bum? Good god.

Bea chose to wear a red, tight fitting dress all the way to her ankles. There was a slit on the right leg which showed her flawless long legs.

Thirdy also wore a black suit with a red accent, personally requested by Bea because all she disclosed about her dress was that it was red and she wanted for them to match for tonight.

Of course, they'll be each other's date and they finally decided to reveal to the public here tonight their recent marriage.

A lot of well-known people will be attending the ball, many of which are both Thirdy and Bea's friends who have the same ideals as them. They specifically chose people who want to genuinely help rather than those who just want to do it for a show.

"Are you done checking me out? Kasi we have to go down already." Bea said to snap Thirdy out of his trance.

"A-Ah. Oo, let's go." He said as he shook his head. Natawa nalang si Bea. "Nako, I know what you're thinking ha." Bea started when she saw the twinkle in Thirdy's eyes.

Thirdy smirked at his wife. "No, you don't. Get ready later, love. Hinding hindi ka makakalakad bukas." He whispered onto her ear before pulling her away and leaving the room.

Bea just shook her head. But of course, she can't wait for it to happen later.

-

On their way down, Thirdy had her arms around Bea's waist. "You ready for the announcement?" He asked his wife as he looked at her.

Bea looked at her side to meet Thirdy's gaze, "Yes. Just can't imagine how explosive our notifs would be afterwards." She groaned and leaned on to his shoulder.

Thirdy laughed. "Masanay ka na. Everything we'll do together from now on will result to that." He then planted a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Yeah.." She agreed with a small nod. As the elevator dinged, they got out of the lift and walked their way towards the party hall.

They parted ways for a while to meet with their guests, some of which were their college friends.

Thirdy met with Anton who was with Isaac and Gian sa isang table. "Uy pre, kamusta na?" Isaac greeted the smiling Thirdy.

"Oo nga, kamusta na? Buntis na ba?" Tanong agad ni Anton.

Sinapak naman siya ni Gian, "Ikaw talaga ang dami mong alam!"

Natawa nalang si Thirdy. "Wag atat mga ninong, may mamaya pa." Sabi niya dito.

"Yun naman pala! Shoot well ha?" Pangloloko pa ni Anton.

"Ewan ko sa'yo! Anyway, have fun sa party. Iaannounce na namin ngayon na kasal na kami." Thirdy informed them with a wide grin.

"Yes naman, paps! Finally. Tago no more. Makakapost na kayo ng kung ano-ano. Hirap din magtago na sa iisang bahay kayo nakatira ano?" Anton asked.

Thirdy smiled. "Oo eh, pero syempre si Misis masusunod."

Napangiti si Ice at his friend. He's clearly so in love with Beatriz. "Finally talaga, kayo na Thirds. Tagal din naming hinintay na maging kayo."

Thirdy looked at them. "Oo nga eh.. tangina finally talaga."

"Oh basta, ninong talaga ako ah!"

"Oo na walang kokontra, Anton!" Sabi naman ni Gian to which all of them laughed.

On the other hand, Bea met with Cel and Maki.

"Beatriz! How's married life, ha?" Cel asked when Bea approached them.

"And you're smoking hot! Dilig na dilig?" Maki added with a small smirk.

Napailing si Bea at them. They're like this kahit pa nung college.

"The best! Thankful we gave this love story another shot." She smiled at them. "And to answer your question, Maks, mamaya pa." and then smirked at them.

"Oh god, sino ka? What have you done to our innocent and shy Beatriz?!" Maki reacted in exaggeration to which Bea just shook her head. "OA mo, Maxine!"

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy tonight ha?" She told her two best friends.

"Of course, I'm glad everything's falling into place for you. We're so happy to see you so damn happy, Bei." Cel told her sincerely.

Maki nodded, "Oo nga. Kay Thirdy mo lang pala mahahanap."

Bea couldn't help but feel emotional. She hugged them both. "Love you both so much! Kapag ako nabuntis na, I expect you both to throw me a wonderful baby shower ha?"

Cel and Maki laughed. "Oo naman! That goes without saying, Bea. My goodness!" Maki said.

Someone cleared his throat behind them after they broke from the hug. "The ball's gonna start, kidnapin ko muna asawa ko ha?"

Cel and Maki rolled their eyes which earned them a laugh from the married couple.

"Whatever, as long as you give us our inaanak agad." Cel said in a playful tone.

Thirdy kissed Bea on the cheek. "Pa'no love, wala ka nang kawala mamaya?"

"OH GOD. Shoo na nga! Nakakainis, wala kasi mga husband namin now eh!" Cel said in the most conyo way possible.

"Oo nga, wag niyo na kami painggitin. Respeto sa mga hindi nadidiligan!" Maki added.

"Ewan ko sa inyo! We'll see you later." Pagpaalam ni Bea at Thirdy and they proceeded to walk towards the stage.

They both took a deep breath.

"This is it, love." Thirdy told him. "You can do it."

Bea closed her eyes and then opened it. She scanned the room and saw familiar faces but mostly were not informed of their wedding.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2025 Charity Ball hosted by me and my husband, Thirdy Ravena." She started which immediately earned a gasp from a few people in the hall.

"Husband?"

"What? They're married?"

"I thought they were just dating?"

She looked at Thirdy and they both laughed. "Yes, it's official. We're married. My full name's Isabel Beatriz D. Ravena, already."

As she finished saying those words. The party hall erupted in cheers.

"Oh wow, I never knew you guys were Thirdy and Bea shippers?" She happily teased their guests.

"Congratulations!"

"Kailan lang?!"

"Ba't niyo tinago?!"

So many people were talking in unison pero napangiti nalang sina Bea at Thirdy.

"Thank you for your warm congratulations! We got married a few months ago at a private resort in Batangas. We chose to hide it because well.. we wanted to experience the first few months of being husband and wife in peace muna." Bea said with a small smile.

"Yeah but I guess the secret's out already. We wanted to announce it tonight because it's a good venue as well since this ball is directed for the kids in a remote area in Rizal." Thirdy added which earned him a nod from Bea and the people around the room.

"Anyway, we do hope you enjoy the rest of the night! Thank you for coming and supporting our cause." Bea said and they waved their goodbyes at the people.

Coming down together, Thirdy hugged her sideways.

"I love you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more, love. Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Thank you for what?"

"For everything."

This made Thirdy smile and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you as well love. I am more thankful than you think."

They both smiled at each other and went on to greet the media who are dying to get the juicy details of their marriage and life as a married couple.

And true to their words, they broke the internet yet again and ThirBea trended on twitter. Nawindang na naman dahil sa isang walang pasabing pasabog ng dalawa.

**-**

**Oh my god. So this one reached 7.8K words and was running towards 8K! This is my longest one shot to date! Hahahaha. And also, we reached 33K reads? Omg? I'm still not over that we reached 30K pero mabilis na nadadagdagan. Again, thank you so much for continuously supporting 4EVER! I appreciate your love for the book so much, sobrang nakakaoverwhelm. I never thought people would even appreciate my writing in the first place because I believe I suck at it, lol. But still, huuuuge thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! And of course, I hope I gave the inspiration justice** **[DaGirlWho](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DaGirlWho) ** **!**

**As always, votes and comments are much appreciated. Please feel free to comment down below what you thought of this prompt. Let's talk! :)**

**'Til next one shot, loves. Ciao!**

**Reach me!**

**Twt:** **[floofybeadel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/floofybeadel) **

**PS. Please please please take care! Always wash your hands and wear face masks when going out. Also, always bring alcohol with you. Stay safe, loves!**


	19. Finally #1

👀👀👀

**-**

"Uy, diba si BDL 'yan?"

"Hala oo nga!"

"Luh, sino papanoorin niya?"

"Omg Bea de Leon!"

"Diba nagleave muna siya sa Choco Mucho? Akala ko umalis ng bansa?"

When Beatriz entered the arena, that was all she could hear. It was obvious that the fans were surprised that she came around, or maybe appeared out of nowhere.

And at a basketball game at that.

She immediately went to find her seat, smiling softly at some fans who waved at their favorite middle blocker since her Ateneo days.

"Bea!" She heard her ate Ly call her. Napangiti siya nang makita itong nakaupo sa di kalayuan.

She waved slightly at her. Today, silang dalawa lang ang manunuod to support the teams. Dani wasn't able to come kasi may sarili itong lakad with some of her friends, to which she committed way before this game was announced.

"Ate Ly, sorry I arrived later than expected. Traffic was super malala!" She smiled apologetically at the woman in front of her.

As she sat down, she heard 2 girls talking about her not too far from her and Alyssa. Akala siguro ng dalawa hindi sila naririnig.

"Sa tingin mo ba't siya andito?"

"Ha? Ewan ko? Diba maglalaro si Thirdy? Jowa niya yun diba?"

"Tanga! Ang labo naman kung si Thirdy pinunta niya? Eh sabi na nga nila na hindi sila diba?"

Napangiti siya ng kaunti sa pag-uusap nung dalawa at bahagyang umiling. _People be assuming things talaga.._ she thought.

Today was a friendly game between Kiefer and Thirdy's respective teams, just like the dynamics between Creamline and Choco Mucho who have friendly matches every now and then. This one, however, is for charity. Kaya both her and Alyssa are here as well.

Alyssa was here to, obviously, support her husband. She and Kiefer were happily married for 3years now and they both already have their baby girl, Kierra, who was born a year ago.

As for Bea? Of course she was here for someone. That certain someone being the love of her life for a year and a half now, Thirdy Ravena. Not many knew they're finally together because as per Bea's request, they wanted to stay lowkey and private. She was never one to openly watch Thirdy's games kasi nga according to her, 'fans might go batshit crazy again.'. She often just watches live coverages or replays at home.

What made her watch live today? She just felt like it eh. To hell with what others might say.

"Bei, did Thirdy tell you we're having dinner later?" Her ate Ly asked a few moments after Bea sat down beside her.

She looked at the older woman and nodded. "Yeah, ate. I brought my car nga eh kasi Thirdy told me nakisabay lang siya kay kuya Kief going here earlier. We'll go agad to Cainta after the game as well."

Alyssa nodded and smiled.

"Di ba nagalit 'yon that you drove alone?" The older woman inquired, knowing how protective Thirdy could get.

Bea rolled her eyes, remembering how OA Thirdy was a few days ago. "You bet he did. He's super OA. Ang lala! Tinarayan ko so he couldn't do anything." Bea said and smirked. Natawa nalang si Alyssa.

They were silent for a while before Bea talked.

"How's Kierra, ate Ly? I haven't seen her in so long." Bea started, striking a conversation. It's still early pa naman for the game so she just wants to catch up with her favorite phenom.

Napangiti naman si Aly at the thought of her and Kiefer's daughter, "She's doing great. She can stand up na for a few seconds! She misses you babysitting her na daw." Sagot naman nito sa nakababatang kasama.

Napatawa nalang si Bea. "I miss her, too! That tabachingching. Busy lang the past few weeks ate Ly. You know naman."

Alyssa just nodded her head and smiled. "I know, Bei. She's with mama Mozzy naman right now so makikita mo siya later sa dinner."

Bea's eyes twinkled at the thought of seeing Kierra again. She's always been fond of kids and Kierra being KiefLy's most adorable baby girl didn't help. Parang palagi niyang pinanggigigilan.

"Finally! Good thing I brought Mom's pasalubong for her, nasa trunk ko." Bea told Alyssa excitedly.

Tumingin naman si Aly sa kanya, "Oh right, tita Det told me about it. She went to San Francisco last week, 'no?"

Bea nodded, "Yeah. She's kinda tampo nga na I didn't go with her. Pero again, you know naman! I was really preoccupied last week. I told her naman na so everything's settled."

"Good to know that, Bei. But really, Kierra's so spoiled na sa inyo also with Thirdy. Feeling ko when she gets older, kapag we'll scold her at nagtampo, sa inyo siya didiretso!" Sabi ni Alyssa na natatawa. Bea also laughed at her ate Ly's sentiments. Parang somehow true, sobrang napamahal na sila kay Kierra eh.

Napailing nalang si Bea, remembering how cute Kierra is. She's currently feeling gigil kasi she wants to see her already. She can't wait for the game to end!

"Oh, nanggigil ka na diyan? Mabilis lang 'to, Bei. We'll see her soon." Sabi ni Alyssa na natatawa. "Parang mas excited ka pang makita ang anak namin kesa saming mom and dad niya!"

Bea shook her head shyly at tumawa. "Ate Ly naman ehhh!"

"Hay nako, I understand you. Ang cute talaga ng baby besh ko!" Alyssa said and pinched Bea's cheeks.

After a few more conversations, the buzzer was heard signaling that the game was about to start. A few moments later, the players came out from the dugout.

Once Thirdy came out, his eyes immediately searched the crowd for Beatriz and was not disappointed when he saw her seated at one of the patron seats together with their ate Ly. He smiled slightly, heart swelling with pride because Bea finally decided to watch his game live! Actually, nagulat siya when Bea told him she's gonna watch the game sa arena mismo with their ate Ly. Of course, unang sumagi sa isip ni Thirdy na sabay silang pumunta. But Bea said no, she wanted to go later than him kasi Thirdy's call time was too early for her. They had quite a long talk kasi ayun nga, Thirdy would go with his brother since coding car niya and because of that instance, they were left with Bea driving on her own going to the arena.

"Wag masyado kiligin, nahahalatang under ka kay BDL!" Pang-aasar ng kateammate nito na si Matt sa kanya after he was caught staring at Bea.

Napailing nalang siya. "Ulol, pare. Tara na." He said and glanced one last time at her and mouthed i-love-you when he saw her looking his way. Before turning around, he saw her blushing slightly at napatawa siya dahil dito.

On the other hand, Bea mouthed back i-love-you also and good luck before Thirdy turned around. She was blushing and this didn't escape Alyssa's eye.

"Nako, this is so not you. Kinikilig ka ng sobra!" Natatawang sabi ni Alyssa and she even laughed louder when Bea blushed even more.

Napairap nalang si Bea at her ate Ly. "Stop teasing me na!"

"Sweet niyo talaga. Alam mo, I'm so happy na kayo nagkatuluyan." Alyssa told Bea sincerely which earned her a genuine smile from Bea. _Even me, ate Ly. I'm so happy.._ She thought but opted to just give the older woman a grin.

-

Halfway through the game, nakakalamang na ang team ni Thirdy and Bea was just cheering for him. She was also shown everytime Thirdy makes a point much to the kilig of the fans who were watching the charity game. She didn't really care if there were cameras capturing her, much to the amusement of Thirdy nung nagtimeout when he was told about it. He was benched for a while kasi nakadalawang foul na siya.

"Have you seen Bea cheering for you? Gago. It's a first!" Bulong sa kanya ni Ice habang umiinom siya ng tubig.

His head snapped to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Patay malisya si tanga." sabi naman ng katabi niyang si Gian. Napailing nalang siya, napansin niya rin kanina na panay ang cheer ni Bea everytime the ball was in his hands. He couldn't suppress his smile. She hasn't been herself for the past weeks and it normally should bother him, but these days all of those were exceptions. He was smiling to himself and then looked at Bea's side. She was already looking at him and had her thumbs up as if saying he's doing great.

Of course, kinilig na naman si Thirdy.

"Ang tamis ng pag-ibig~" narinig niyang sabi ni Anton na katabi ni Ice. How they were all talking during a game was beyond him, if this was in UAAP siguro sinigawan na sila.

Before he could reply, pinapasok na siya ulit.

Throughout the game, Bea and Alyssa were both cheering for their respective teams, at syempre sa mga lalaki din sa buhay nila.

Bea decided to post an IG story, one of the few that showed she and Thirdy were together or had something going on. It was a boomerang of Thirdy playing with the a caption 'Let's go! 👀'.

Little did she know, the boomerang caught a shiny thing wrapped around one of her fingers. It was something all too familiar, specially to the fans who knew that there's definitely something between her and Thirdy.

And so, her notifications went wild again. She didn't mind, though. She was used to it.

The third quarter just finished and Alyssa was beside Bea, checking her social media accounts while Bea was just texting and updating Cel, who was on a trip with Maki. She was supposed to be with them but then again.. something came up so she wasn't able to go with them.

Bea was still texting with Cel when Alyssa nudged her.

"Hm?" She hummed in response as she finished typing her reply to Cel.

"That was so subtle of you, Bei!" Natatawang sabi ni Alyssa sa kanya. Nakakunot naman ang noo ni Bea bago tiningnan ang cellphone ni Alyssa.

Her eyes grew wide. _It can't be!_

She looked at her left hand immediately and saw the ring that was caught in the video. She internally groaned. _What a move, Beatriz!_

"I guess it's finally time for you both to admit it to the public?" Alyssa suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows. Napafacepalm si Bea at her honest mistake. Of course, walang kaso kay Thirdy 'to. But then again, ano pa bang magagawa niya kung may napost na siyang ganun?

"Para rin hindi na kayo mahirapan once your baby bump shows." Alyssa added.

Bea sighed, "Eh kasi Ate Ly ehhh. I wanted talaga sana to surprise the fans." Bea said like a child and pouted.

Yes, Bea and Thirdy were both married already and were actually expecting their first baby!

Natawa nalang si Alyssa, "You weren't careful enough, I guess? But don't worry, the fans would be surprised naman either way. Matagal na rin kayong kasal, don't you think hiding your marriage for a year and a half won't catch them off guard already? I mean, you were both married na pala right under their noses!"

Bea sighed. It's true, though. She doesn't even know what to expect once Thirdy knows she accidentally posted the photo of their wedding ring. Actually, it would have been fine. It was just a freaking ring, they could have bought it at the same time accidentally. But then again, her great husband once revealed to the public through an instagram live that whoever wore the same ring as the one he always wore, it would be his wife. And she's been rumored to be his girl for as long as she can remember. He was asked how important the ring was kasi lagi niyang suot, they even asked jokingly if he was already married. All Thirdy answered was a laugh and said, "You'll guys know, soon." That was a year ago.

Ang habang soon naman ata for the fans 'no?

Bea, despite Alyssa's remarks, was still pouting. But of course, she was pouting playfully. She actually thought that it would be a great time to reveal to the public their real status already. Enough with the secrets.

Bea sighed. "Sa bagay, I don't want to hide my pregnancy naman. I've been itching to post my positive PT from two weeks ago. Kahit sa IG story lang!"

Bea was busy the past weeks because they just learned that she was already 7 weeks pregnant on the way and that was 2 weeks ago, super unexpected but they were so happy nonetheless. This was the reason why she temporarily withdrew from the Choco Mucho team, sino ba naman ang makakapaglaro na buntis? Although, nung hindi pa nila alam ay panay ang palo niya sa bola. Kaya pala gigil na gigil siya maglaro, last laro na niya pala yon for the meantime.

"Yun naman pala, edi ipost mo na mamaya. What a treat for the fans on Christmas week, Bei. For sure, they're gonna love it!" Alyssa reassured the younger middle blocker. She could see how Bea was worried and she knew the younger needed some talk. Alyssa has always considered Bea as her younger sister since her days of low ponytails and lanky arms in Ateneo as a rookie. Napangiti ito kay Bea, seeing her looking worried.

Alyssa held Bea's fidgeting hands. "Why are you fidgeting? Are you worried?"

Bea bit her lip, pondering about her ate Ly's question. Of course, she was worried! She's never one to care about the public but once she found out she was pregnant, she suddenly did. Just like how Thirdy described her, she's not her usual self talaga. She's been worried about how the fans were going to take the news.

"I'm just.. I don't know, ate Ly. Don't you think it was harsh of us to hide our marriage? This pregnancy?" Bea started, as she continued to bite her lower lip. "I mean kasi baka sabihin nilang hiding for a year and a half's too much already.."

Alyssa held Bea's hands tighter, hoping for the latter to feel better. She didn't expect Bea to worry about these things. After years of knowing her, you'd know na she'd never worry about what the fans have to say unless they were below the belt already.

But as the pregnancy was ruled out, she became more sensitive. It was subtle, but there were changes in her behavior and appearance. She became worried but more sweet, she looked blooming as well! Alyssa was sure that Thirdy noticed this, too. Knowing him, kahit gaano pa siya ka-pagong, pagdating kay Bea ngayong mag-asawa na sila e napakabilis na niya.

"Look, Bea. Don't worry about the fans, okay? I'm sure they'll understand. Kilala nila kayo, specially you and how much you value privacy." Alyssa explained. Beatriz just sighed. They didn't notice na patapos na pala 'yung game, and so Bea just nodded.

"Thanks, ate Ly. For being so patient with me, I don't know what's happening to me honestly. I wasn't like this naman dati?" Bea said with a little smile and scratched the back of her head.

Alyssa smiled at Bea, since she also experienced being like this when she was pregnant, she totally understood what she meant. "Pregnancy does wonders, Bei. I noticed you became really clingy kay Thirdy and you're becoming super worried. It's not a bad thing, okay? If anything else, I bet Thirdy's enjoying every second of it. Also, he loves taking care of you kahit dati pa. Kaya you don't have anything to worry about."

Napangiti naman si Bea sa sinabi ng ate Alyssa niya. Remembering what her mother told her a week ago when she broke the news na she was pregnant that's why she couldn't go with her to San Francisco kasi she's gonna talk pa with the Coaches for a temporary leave.

_"Mom, I'm pregnant." She told her mom, nasa LGV siya ngayon. She decided to personally tell her kasi hindi siya tatantanan nito on why she couldn't go with her to San Francisco._

_Det sighed, "Bea, this is exactly why— wait, what? Beatriz? Pakiulit?" Her mother gasped in shock. Natawa naman si Bea sa reaction ng mom niya._

_"Mom, come on." Bea said with a laugh._

_Umiling si Det, "I swear to god, if you're joking! Isabel Beatriz!"_

_Bea put her hands up. "Mom, I'm not kidding! Here, look." Natatawa niyang sabi and got something from her bag that was in a ziplock bag. "That's a positive, right?" Bea said and offered her mom a smile, showing the pregnancy test she used_ _a week_ _prior_ _after confirming with the doctor that she was indeed pregnant._

_Much to her surprise, biglang tumalon ang mom niya and went to her to hug her tight. "Beatriz! I'm so— I'm so happy! Finally!" Bea hugged her mom, tighter. She was actually a bit nervous about telling her but seeing her reaction right now, Bea felt relieved— and also ecstatic._

_"You're finally gonna be a Lola, ma." Bea said softly when they broke the hug. Det couldn't help but get teary-eyed._

_"Awww, my baby.." Det said sweetly and hugged her daughter once again. She felt emotional, this finally meant that her daughter's really having her own family already._

_"Mom naman, don't cry! I'm just gonna have a baby, hindi naman ako mawawala." Bea said so as to lighten the mood sa bahay nila. Napapansin niya kasing paiyak na ang mom niya._

_Det pulled away and just shook her head. "I know, Beatriz. But.. this means that you're really gonna have your own family already. I mean, when you married Thirdy, I also felt like this pero now na you told me you're finally pregnant, mas naramdaman kong you really aren't my baby Isabel anymore.. magkakaron ka na ng sarili mong baby.." her mom told her with tears forming in her eyes, "Don't get me wrong. I'm so so happy for you, I know you and Thirdy wanted to enjoy muna your marriage but God knows how much I wanted you guys to have a baby already. Kuya Loel mo kasi, ayaw pa magasawa. Sa inyo tuloy ni Thirdy kami ni Dad mo umaasa for an apo!"_

_Natawa naman silang dalawa before Bea looked at her mom. "I'll always be your and dad's baby Isabel, mom. Kahit pa I have more kids, okay? I love you and dad so much, also kuya kahit he's not here most days." She said and smiled, looking at her mother lovingly._

_"We love you so much, Bei. I've always been in awe of how strong and independent you are. I know how much of a good wife you are and I know that you'll be an even greater one as you go through motherhood. I'n always so, so proud of you, my Isabel." Det said and then kissed Bea on the forehead and hugged her._

_Bea felt emotional and had tears in her eyes, she's been really sensitive for the past weeks._

_"I love you and dad so much, mom. Thank you for always guiding me and molding me to become who I am today.." she said while hugging her mom._

_Napangiti naman si Det. "Basta, if you want to know things and understand things, remember I'm here, okay? You know I got you. I'll always be here to guide you, Bei. Always remember that."_

_"Love you so much, mom."_

_Det smiled and caressed her daughter's hair._

_"Hay, pano ba 'yan! I don't have my tour guide na for out of the country trips!" Det jokingly said. Natawa si Bea, "Don't worry, mom. You'll bave 2 tour guides, soon. Just not now."_

_Napailing nalang si Det, "What about your dad, have you told him?"_

_Bea stood up to get a glass of water. "I told him last night, buti nga he didn't tell you eh. Knowing him, he couldn't keep secrets pa naman from you." Beatriz rolled her eyes playfully._

_"Siyempre! That's how we kept our married life intact, anak. Anyway, I'm glad he didn't this time. I love hearing this type of news from you personally." Det said honestly when Bea came back._

_Bea smiled. "Anyway, have fun sa SFO ha. Don't forget Kierra's pasalubong. I'm gonna meet that kid when you get home, I'm so gigil! I wanna see her so bad." Beatriz pouted and drank from the glass again._

_"Naglilihi ka ba sa anak nina kuya Kiefer at ate Ly mo?" Det said in amusement._

_"Nako, you and Thirdy are the same! I'm not sure. Basta all I want is to hug her and pinch her cheeks. Super tabachingching kasi and so cute!!" Panggigil naman ni Bea._

_Napailing nalang si Det, never expecting her daughter to be like this. "Naglilihi ka nga. Anyway, of course I'll bring her some pasalubong."_

_"Yay! Thanks mom!" Tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Bea._

_Pregnant women.. Det thought and smiled at her daughter._

"Thanks, ate Ly. For the pep talk. I kinda needed that." Bea said sincerely.

"O siya, let's go? They've been calling us na pala to go to the dugout." Alyssa said before standing up, tumayo na rin si Bea.

Naglakad na sila papuntang dugout and went inside. Surprisingly this time, it was Thirdy's team who won the game. It's always been Kiefer's team na nananalo in charity games like this.

When they got to the dugout, they congratulated both teams. Buti nakabihis na ang lahat and were just preparing already to go home.

"Congrats, babe!" Bea happily said as she went to hug her husband.

Narinig naman nilang naghiyawan ang mga teammates nina Thirdy at Kiefer. "Iba talaga pag andito si Misis. POG talaga!" Pang-aasar ni Anton.

Not all of then knew na kasal na si Thirdy at Bea pero they didn't mind nalang.

Lumapit si Ice sa kanila, one of the few na alam na buntis si Bea.

"Musta ka na, buntis?" Tanong nito. Nagbeso naman sila ni Bea. "Doing great! Buti no one from you guys ako naglilihi." Pangaasar na sagot ni Bea.

"Eh kanino ka naman naglilihi ha?" Singit na tanong ni Anton na nasa gilid pala nila.

"Kay kuya Thirdy? Yuck, ate Bei." Sabi ni SJ na kasama rin sa team.

Napailing nalang si Bea. "What's wrong ba if naglihi ako kay Thirdy? He's so gwapo kaya.. and he smells so good kahit with his after game pawis!"

Umiling ang lahat. Somehow surprised with how vocal Bea has been, kinikilig naman ang lalaking kayakap niya.

Natawa si Thirdy sa reaksyon ng mga kasama. Mostly sila nalang ang naiwan sa dugout ngayon, mga BEBOB na kasama niya and sila ate Ly and Manong.

"Hindi naman sa kanya naglilihi yan si Bea, sa anak namin!" Sabi ni Kiefer na nagaayos ng sapatos habang si Alyssa na katabi niya ay tumawa.

"Okay lang, kung ganito ba naman kasweet si Bea ngayon!" Sabi ni Thirdy at hinalikan sa pisngi si Bea.

"Ang tamis talaga! Osya, uwi na kami. Nice game, paps! Kuya Kief!" Pagpaalam ni Anton.

"Oo, I have to go din. Naghihintay na si Den eh."

They bid their goodbyes at naiwan naman sa dugout ang magaasawang Ravenas.

"How was watching my game, baby? Hindi ka naman nastress? I saw you cheering kanina, hindi ka naman napagod? Tell me ah, para umuwi tayo nalang." Nagaalalang mga tanong ni Thirdy sa asawa.

Napailing nalang si Bea. "Stop being so praning! I'm okay, I'm good. We have to go sa dinner, I have to see Kierra, babe!"

"Okay, sige. But do you need anything? Are you craving somethin in particular? Gusto mo massage?" Thirdy offered, to which napailing nalang din si Kiefer at Alyssa.

"Thirdy, super OA ha!" Pagtataray ni Bea.

"What? I just want to make sure you're feeling comfortable and great!" Depensa naman ni Thirdy sa sarili.

Umirap nalang si Bea. "Whatever. Tara na, I can't wait to see Kierra na!"

"Nako, baka kidnapin niyo na anak namin niyan ah!" Pabirong sabi ni Kiefer, and they all started walking palabas ng dugout.

"Manong naman!" Pagmamaktol ni Bea.

"Nagjojoke lang kuya Kiefer mo, Bei. As long as hindi daw kasi si Thirdy ang paglihian mo." Biro ni Alyssa which earned her a face from Thirdy.

"Ate Ly, foul!"

"Joke lang, Thirds!"

When they got to Bea's car, pinapasok muna ni Thirdy si Bea and immediately settled in the driver's seat. He assisted Bea also in putting on her seatbelt.

"Grabe na ha, I can wear seatbelt on my own naman." Pagrereklamo ng buntis. Hindi ito pinansin ni Thirdy, instead, he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I know, but I want to do it for you." He said sweetly before driving to Cainta.

Bea felt herself swoon at Thirdy's words. Ayan, kinikilig na naman siya. Thirdy has always been like this but he became so much more extra when he learned Beatriz was pregnant with their first baby. It even got to a point na he would accompany her going to the bathroom to pee. Sobrang nabadtrip si Bea non, she said 'I'm pregnant, not lumpo!'

Minsan kasi OA din 'to si Thirdy but still, she won't have it any other way.

"I love you, hubby." She said out of the blue, causing the man driving to look at her in surprise. He was surprised but immediately smiled. He got Bea's free hand, the one with their wedding ring and kissed the back of her hand tenderly.

"I love you most, wife." And they both smiled at each other.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Who's the cutest? Googoogoogoo!"

"Who's the prettiest? Youyouyou!"

"Kierra, Kierra, the most tabachingching!"

Was all the Ravenas could hear as Bea played with the only baby around the house.

"Alam mo, last week pa 'yan nanggigil sa anak niyo." Thirdy said while looking at Bea playing with Kierra sa sofa. Nailing siya at how happy his wife looked.

Natawa nalang din si Mozzy sa sinabi ng anak. "Hayaan mo na. Kapag pinakealaman mo 'yang buntis, outside the kulambo ka talaga."

They just finished eating and were still in the dining, meanwhile Bea was with Kierra sa sala with Dani. After netong kumain ay dumiretso na agad para laruin si Kierra.

"Any weird craving Bea had the past weeks, Thirdy?" Tanong ni Alyssa who was also looking at Bea playing with her daughter.

Napaisip naman saglit si Thirdy at biglang natawa.

"Jusko. Ang dami at ang lala. Nandidiri ako pero wala akong magagawa, pinapakain pa sakin kasi nga daw masarap!" Naiiling na sabi ni Thirdy.

"Anong pinakamalala nga?" Natatawang tanong ni Kiefer, who also remembered how torturous it was going through Alyssa's cravings back when she was pregnant with Kierra.

"We bought some seaweed from a Korean store tapos bumili din siya ng hot sauce tapos nilagay niya sa ice cream.. na chocolate!"

Napangiwi naman sila. "Mas malala pa ata siya sakin, babe." Natatawang sabi ni Alyssa.

"Buti nalang hindi ka ganon, babe! Ang lala, Thirdy. Good luck!" Natatawang saad ni Kiefer.

Napailing nalang ulit si Thirdy at tiningnan ang asawa. "Eh kahit ano naman, para sa kanya." He absentmindedly said. Akala niya hindi siya narinig pero napangiti naman ang pamilya niya.

It was such a relief for them to finally see both Bea and Thirdy settled, syempre at each other's embrace.

"Dito ba kayo matutulog?" Tanong ni Mozzy who stood up to fix the dining. Tumayo na din si Ly at tinulungan ito.

"Kami hindi na siguro, ma. Pupunta kaming LGV bukas ng maaga eh." Sabi ni Thirdy at tumayo na rin.

Tumango naman si Mozzy.

"Drive safely, Thirdy ha." Pagpapaalala naman ni Bong sa anak.

"Yes, pa." Sagot nito at ngumiti.

He helped also in fixing the dining before going to the sala where Bea was. Kung kanina nilalaro niya si Kierra, ngayon hinehele na niya.

Thirdy couldn't help but feel warm at the sight, he couldn't wait for Bea to finally give birth and do the same thing but of course, with their own baby na.

"Super ready na, 'no?" Dani broke Thirdy's train of thoughts nang makalapit siya. Bea looked up at Thirdy and smiled.

"Oo Theris, pero ikaw hindi pa." Pagtataray nito sa kapatid. Umirap lang si Dani.

"Whatever. Sige na akyat na ako. Bye, ate Bei! UPTC natin next week ah." Dani said sweetly and kissed Bea on the cheek.

"Yes, Danyot. See you soon!" Pagpaalam ni Bea. Before Dani went away, lumingon sya sa kuya niya at binelatan. To which Thirdy just sighed.

"Alam mo kahit kailan, bata pa talaga yan si Dani." Sabi niya at umupo katabi si Bea.

"Shhh. She's sleeping." Bea whispered at tiningnan naman ni Thirdy si Kierra na tulog na sa kamay ni Bea. Napangiti siya.

"Soon, ganyan ka na rin to our babies." He told her and kissed the side of her head.

Bea smiled. "Mhmm mm."

"How many kids do you want ba? You didn't answer me before eh." Tanong ni Thirdy at hinawakan ang mga daliri ni Kierra.

Napaisip naman si Bea at tumingala saglit. "Depends on how painful it is to give birth? But max na for me ang 3. Hirap to have more than that."

Ngumiti ng loko si Thirdy, "3 lang talaga, love? Ayaw mo 4?"

Umirap si Bea. "Tigilan mo 'ko, makakascore ka pa rin naman kahit 3 lang the kids I want."

"It's not about that! Mas masarap— este mas okay kasi when you do it with a goal."

Napailing nalang ang babae. Manyak forever ang napangasawa niya!

"Dami mong alam!"

Tumawa nalang si Thirdy. "Joke lang. 3 kids it is." And then he kissed her temple.

Bea just shook her head. Even with how Thirdy is, she'll always be thankful that he was the one she married.

"I love you, Ferdinand."

"I love you too, Beatriz."

**-**

**Just a random prompt. Was supposed to write a different one but I finished this one nalang muna since nasimulan ko na.** 🤗 **I've always been reading about Tito Elmer's side when it comes to pregnancies or weddings kaya I chose Tita Det naman this time. I hope you enjoyed this one, guys! Mukhang makakaupdate ako a few more times ah.** 😂

 **As always, votes and comments are appreciated. Thank you for continuously supporting 4EVER!** 🥰 **'Til the next one, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me/Talk to me!**  
**twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝 **usap tayo here or sa twitter!** 🤗

 **Ps. Always take care, guys!** 🥺💙


	20. Finally #2

**Pregnancy ~tingz~** 😝

**-**

Thirdy was currently on his way to buy lil orbits, the mini donuts that Bea oh so adored. He sighed, what he can't take about this is that it's still 6:30 in the morning. Saan kamo siya makakahanap ng mini orbits ng ganun kaaga? Although, he's not really complaining. He'll do anything naman kasi to please Bea's cravings.

He sighed again, still driving his way around. Bea's a little past her 5th month already and her cravings were getting worse. _And weird._ He thought. Not to mention, nagiging demanding na rin since lumalaki na nga ang tiyan niya at medyo nahihirapan na siyang gumalaw. But he also smiled at the thought of his wife, she's really adorable despite her mood swings and constant complaints about anything under the sun. Lately, sobrang dalas na niya magreklamo. As in reklamo, ng kahit ano lang. 'Yung design ng kwarto, 'yung gamit ni Thirdy. Ganun, random things.

So a few months ago, after Bea accidentally posted a boomerang that somehow showed their wedding ring, they already decided to announce to the public their marriage and that their little one was already on its way. Kaya naman sabog na sabog ang notifications nila, including their families, as fans and other prominent figures in the sports industry and even in show business congratulated them. Iba nga naman kasi 'pag bigatin ang dalawang mag-asawa.

Most of the comments were congratulations but some were from their friends who teased them about how it was finally time for them to go public. Para 'hindi na mamroblema si Thirdy 'pag may nagtatangkang manligaw kay Beatriz!' according to Anton.

You see, even after all this time, and most certainly even after they got married, there were still men who tried their luck with one of the best middle blockers in the country, sino pa ba 'yun kundi si Bea. Hindi rin naman masisisi ni Thirdy ang mga 'yon, Bea is a catch and is drool-worthy in any angle and situation.

And the most obvious reason of all, hindi naman kasi nila sinabing mag-asawa sila nor did they say na they were dating.

But, they were considered dating na dapat diba? They were always with each other naman and had numerous dates na in public.

But then again, ayaw lang ma-hopia ng fans. They learned their lesson na before and now, they don't assume unless both Thirdy and Bea announce it officially through their social media accounts.

Thirdy was scratching his nape, still finding that one lil orbits store that's open already according to his phone.

A few more minutes of driving, he finally spotted what the GPS said at napa-yes naman siya. He drove 30 minutes for this! Bumaba siya sa sasakyan at pinuntahan ang stall. He smiled and greeted the the man na andun.

"Good morning, sir! Ang aga niyo po ah, magaayos palang po ako eh." Nahihiyang sabi ng nagbebenta. Napangiti naman si Thirdy, nahihiya din.

"Uhh, yeah. Good morning. Importante lang eh, may nagccrave kasi. Pwede na ba? Dagdagan ko nalang bayad, kailangan ko na kasi agad eh." Sabi niya ng tuloy tuloy. He's glancing at his watch, medyo matagal na naghihintay si Bea sa bahay.

Napangiti naman ang nagbebenta. "Opo, sir! Para sa inyo. Big fan niyo po ako, sir Thirdy. Congrats po pala." Sabi naman nito.

"Salamat! Uhm..?" He trailed off, asking for the guy's name.

Napatingin naman agad ang nagbebenta, "Roy po, sir!" Roy enthusiastically said. "Ilang orders po pala, sir?" Roy asked as he started preparing the oil.

"Tatlong 1 dozen at dalawang 1/2 dozen, boss. Yung tatlong dozen, dalawa dun strawberry. 'Yung isa cheese. Yung dalawang 1/2 dozen naman is chocolate." Dire-diretso niyang sabi, perfectly narrating Bea's requests.

Tumango naman si Roy. "Okay po, sir! Mukhang marami po ah. Si misis po ba?" Tanong nito habang inaayos ang machine para magstart na magluto.

Thirdy smiled unconsciously before nodding towards Roy, "Oo eh. Nagccrave pagkagising. Namroblema pa nga ako kung saang lupalop ako makakahanap niyan. Nung sinabi kong kung pwede bang 'yung ibang donut sa bahay, nagwalkout bigla." Natatawa niyang sabi, remembering what happened earlier before he went to find the only lil orbits store that's open early in the morning.

**\- EARLIER -**

_Thirdy was woken up by Beatriz's kisses on the either side of his cheeks. He could feel her soft breaths fanning over his skin as the woman beside him continued to nuzzle his face and then his neck. When she felt him move slightly, she looked up to meet him face to face._

_He groaned and craned his neck to look at his wife, she was already looking at him with a smile on her face._

_'Definitely a sight worth remembering.' He thought before he leaned to kiss her on the lips softly._

_"Good morning, my lovely wife." He greeted her and engulfed her in a tight hug._

_Bea smiled, feeling at home and secure in his arms. Mornings like this, specially on a weekend, is what she looks forward to every week. Since it was only on Saturdays and Sundays that Thirdy had no trainings, they opt to just lie in bed at such early hours of the morning, hugging each other. Bea sighed in content, hugging him and being able to enjoy his warmth as he pulls her to his chest makes her feel like she's in her safest haven._

_"Hmmm.. good morning, my hubby." She said cutely after Thirdy broke their hug. He grinned at her and then proceeded to slide down the bed to come face to face with her growing bump. He caressed it through Bea's pink nightgown. These days, she's been fond of wearing it, and Thirdy's not complaining._

_"Good morning, my Forth!" He spoke enthusiastically as he caressed Bea's growing bump. It's growing bigger everyday and he can't help but love Bea and their unborn child even more. His action caused Bea to look at him fondly, deeply enthralled at how her husband seemed to look beyond charming than he already was. She slightly laughed at his greeting, though._

_"How are you so sure that it's a he? Remind ko lang, our baby shower's scheduled next month pa at the end of my second trimester." She told him as she buried her fingers on his locks, playing with his hair and massaging the top of his head._

_Tumingala naman si Thirdy. "Of course he's a he! I can feel it talaga." He exclaimed with confidence. Napatawa ulit si Bea. "Whatever, Mister."_

_"Pero naman, whether if it's Forth or Bella, we're gonna love him or her with all our heart naman." He began, "Siyempre, susundan naman natin eh. Kaya either way's fine with me." He concluded before grinning at her and kissing her bump again._

_Bea rolled her eyes, "I'm only halfway through my pregnancy and you're already talking about another one?" She said in disbelief. "I can't believe you. Ikaw ba manganganak, ha?" Mataray na sabi nito._

_Napatawa naman si Thirdy ng mahina before he moved back up to come face to face with her again this time. "Ang aga pa but you're already nagtataray, love." He commented as he tucked a few strands of loose hair on her ear._

_"Ikaw kasi, so annoying at 6 in the morning!" She huffed in frustration. 'Ang bilis talaga magbago ng buntis!' He thought pero tumawa nalang as he gave her lips another peck._

_"What do you want for breakfast, love? Papaluto ako kay Manang." Thirdy asked as he plopped on one of his elbows to look at Bea. She looked up, probably thinking of what she wants to eat for today._

_Her face suddenly lit up and looked at Thirdy with puppy eyes. This made Thirdy sigh internally, he knew Bea wanted something that can't be found in their home. And at 6 in the morning!_

_"Looooveee.." She spoke with such cute voice. Thirdy was still looking at her, internally praying his wife's cravings were doable at 6 in the morning._

_One time kasi, Bea wanted to eat durian that was fresh from Davao at 2AM. He did his best to find her one that was obviously from Davao kasi sabi ng Mommy Mozzy nila, alam ng buntis kung galing Davao 'yon o hindi kaya never trick a pregnant woman. But to no avail, paiyak na sana si Bea pero he thanked the heavens when Maddie replied na one of her relatives arrived earlier that week at may dalang durian from Davao. Left with no choice, kinuha pa ni Thirdy ang durian kina Maddie pero pagdating naman niya sa bahay nakatulog na ang buntis. Napailing nalang siya at the memory, kinabukasan naman Bea thanked him and ate the durian with so much gusto. That sight was enough for him to forget how stressful it was to find the durian. The things you do for Beatriz nga naman._

_"What is it, love?" He replied softly._

_"I want some lil orbits.." she whispered quietly while drawing circles on Thirdy's well-built chest._

_Napakurap naman si Thirdy, unsure if what he heard was really lil orbits. "Lil Orbits, love? 'Yung mini donuts?"_

_Tumango naman si Bea._

_Napaisip naman ang lalaki, may open na bang lil orbits ngayon? As far as he knew, it opens a little later at around 10am._

_"Don't you like the krispy kreme Dani brought yesterday, love?" He tried to suggest, but immediately regretted it because Bea glared at him. As in, if looks could burn, Thirdy would turn into ashes already._

_"So ayaw mo na ako bilhan? Is that it? You don't love me anymore?" Dire-diretsong tanong ni Bea and immediately turned her back on him, standing straight up. "Diyan ka na! I'll be the one to find and buy!" She shouted and was on her way to their bedroom door. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Thirdy. 'Wrong move!' He thought and immediately stood up para pigilan ang asawa._

_"Hey, hey!" He spoke as he stopped her from going out their room. Hindi siya tiningnan ni Bea._

_"Don't go, ako na ang bibili. I didn't say I won't buy naman, love." Thirdy said, voice pleading Bea. Hindi pa rin ito umimik. "Please, love."_

_She turned around. "Okay, buy me 2 strawberry na 1 dozen. 1 dozen of cheese and 2 half dozens of chocolate." She brought 5 fingers up. "5 orders in total!"_

_Thirdy just nodded, he can't do anything and he most specially cannot go against his wife. Under na under, as what his friends would say. Nevertheless, he doesn't care. Alam niya naman how hard being pregnant is also for Bea. She isn't vocal about it, oo mareklamo siya sa ibang bagay but never about her pregnancy. Despite the nausea, morning sickness and not to mention how she can't play the sport she loves anymore. Thirdy asked her once about it, sabi kasi sa kanya ng ate Ly nila that it's important for him to ask Bea how she feels about her pregnancy. He asked her if she's okay with everything, she said everything's fine and that she could not ask for more. He asked her one last time if she feels okay with how she has to give up playing for a while. Bea's answer made him love her even more, if that was even possible._

_"What are you saying? Of course it's okay! This life inside me.. He or she is more than enough, love. Playing volleyball has always been my priority ever since I was in high school and I know after my pregnancy, I'll still be able to play. But this.. this pregnancy. It's something I am blessed that I was able to experience. Marrying you and going through this are some of the best decisions I've made."_

_He recalled Bea's answer and smiled unconsciously._

_"Earth to Ferdinand?" His train of thought was cut off when Bea snapped her fingers in front of him. "You okay?" She asked, kind of worried._

_Thirdy just shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back na and rest sa bed, I'll go and find you your lil orbits." And then he kissed her forehead. This made Beatriz smile, she hugged him tight. "Thank you, love!" She smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips._

_"Drive safely!" She reminded him before going back to their bed, leaving Thirdy to sigh but smiled nevertheless and went out to find her the mini donuts._

"Buti sir at nahanap niyo 'yung stall na 'to. Kami lang nagbebenta ng maaga eh, malapit kasi sa school." Thirdy snapped from his reverie when Roy spoke. Tumango naman siya. "Ah oo, nahanap ko po sa facebook. Salamat boss, ah."

Napangiti naman si Roy habang binabalot ang orders. "Walang anuman, sir! Eto na po." Sabi nito at binigay ang orders ni Thirdy.

Binigay naman ni Thirdy ang bayad. "Congrats ulit, sir. Pakisabi po kay Ma'am Bea, fan niya rin po ako lalo na ang asawa ko." Napangiti naman si Thirdy sa narinig, he thanked the man once again.

With the orders in his hand, 5 orders as per Beatriz's request, he immediately got inside his car and drove off. He was thankful that the stall was just along the street or else he would have gotten his hands on his wife's request a little bit longer.

He was driving back home already when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and saw Bea's name. He immediately tapped the green button to answer.

"Love?" He said after answering, his phone connected to the car's stereo.

He could hear faint noises in the background. _She's probably watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. again._ He thought. Bea's been binge watching everything for 2 weeks now, memorize na nga ata niya lahat ng nangyari dun, and knowing her nasa kama pa rin siya waiting for the mini donuts.

"Loveee. Where are you na? You have my donuts already?" Bea said with a malambing tone. Napasmile naman siya at how cute his wife was. _Parang kanina lang hindi nagwalkout sa'kin._

"Yes, love. I got it po!" He answered with a malambing tone as well. Bea rejoiced on the other line.

"Yay, please come back soon. Baby and I want to eat na the mini donuts.." She spoke softly, with a hint of longing in her voice. Thirdy could imagine Bea caressing her bump and he smiled at this.

"I'm a few minutes away nalang, my babies. Daddy's arriving soon.." He cooed into the phone. Mahihiya sana siya if there were people around pero he doesn't care, he loves being soft for Beatriz and their little one.

Bea giggled. "I can imagine you doing some ugly face while saying that.." She teased him.

He shook his head at his wife. "Still such a bully, Beatriz."

"What? True naman eh!" Natatawa pa nitong sabi.

"Well, you married this ugly face so.."

He could feel her roll her eyes. "Whatever, I just hope our kid doesn't get your looks. Kawawa naman our baby.."

"Foul! Nako, sige na. Baka ano pang masabi mo diyan, I'm almost there." He exclaimed but laughed nevertheless.

Bea was laughing also on the other line. "Okay, hubby. See you! Be safe." She reminded him once again before they dropped the call.

A few minutes later, Thirdy arrived at their home. He immediately got out of his car and went straight to their main door. Papapasok pa lang siya but someone beat him to it at binuksan ang pinto. Surprisingly, it was Bea.

"Love! Finally!" She squealed, Thirdy was about to hug her when she just snatched away the mini donuts in his hand before turning her back and walking towards their dining room.

 _Just when I thought she'd say she missed me._ He thought, disappointed, before following his wife to the dining area.

When he got there, Bea was already munching on the lil orbits he brought with him.

He smiled at the sight. Bea looked so content and happy while eating.

"Grabe, I thought you opened the door for me kasi you missed my presence." He told her and pouted playfully, he settled on the chair beside Bea.

She looked at him, "You were so tagal kasi. My mouth was already watering imagining how delicious these are." She said nonchalantly then continued eating.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "You love the mini donuts more than me?" He asked and pouted.

Tiningnan naman siya ni Bea ng masama, "Stop doing that, it looks bad on you!"

"Anong bad, you said I looked cute kaya before when I pout." He continued pouting, Bea groaned out of frustration.

"Excuse you?!" she rolled her eyes. "I never did! Hay nako, stop it. Sige ka, di kita sasamahan mageat!" Pagbabanta ni Bea but continued munching on her donuts.

Tumawa nalang si Thirdy, not wanting to go against Bea anymore. "Oo na po, will stop na."

Since may nakahain na na pagkain and plates for them, Thirdy opened his plate already. "Love, aren't you gonna eat rice for breakfast? You need to eat at least a cup every meal sabi ni Doc Hezel." He told his wife, naubos na pala nito ang dalawang order ng strawberry flavored na one dozen. Ang bilis!

Bea turned her head after finishing the last strawberry flavored one. She then fixed the donuts and wrapped them, for her to probably eat them later.

Tumango siya. "Yup! I asked manang to cook us fish and liempo eh, and also boiled egg. And then later, ginataang crabs naman for lunch." She said happily. According to their OB, since Bea was already on her second trimester, it's important to increase her caloric intake but to also keep in mind the different foods she need to include in her diet. Fish and meat were important daw talaga kaya di nawawala sa everyday meals niya and also fruits specially citrus ones.

She started to open her plate, but Thirdy stopped her and did it for her instead.

He put some rice on her plate, "Okay na ba 'to, love?" He asked, he was too focused on putting some rice on her plate na hindi niya narealize Bea was already holding back her tears. Talk about being emotional.

He looked at her at biglang nataranta, "Love? What's wrong? May masakit ba? May problema ba?"

Bea let her tears fall. Hindi niya rin magets but she suddenly had the urge to cry, in contrast to how happy she was when she informed Thirdy about their menu for the day.

"Hey! Beatriz, what's wrong? Baby, stop crying please.." he pleaded. "Talk to me, love.." Thirdy felt his heart sink seeing Bea cry, although he doesn't really know why. Maybe a part of her fluctuating hormones? But still, the sight of her crying will always be something he'll never like.

Bea just shook her head. Willing herself to stop crying when she heard how worried her husband was. "Nothing, I'm just so.. blessed. And thankful." She sniffled. "I'm so blessed that I have you as a husband. You never complained even once kahit sobrang demanding ko na.. even more so when I hit my second trimester.." pinunasan ni Thirdy ang nga luha niya.

"Tapos you always go out of your way to give me what I need, specially if I'm craving something in particular. Tapos you listen to all my rants, my reklamos about anything kahit pa amoy mo 'yan. Like, you even changed your perfume for me." She sniffled again and rubbed her nose. "Pero kasi eh! I really hate the smell of your old perfume.." pagmamaktol pa nito bago umiyak ulit.

Natawa naman si Thirdy. "You used to love that scent, babe."

"But I don't anymore.. and that's nakakainis." She pouted, her tears finally stopping.

"Come here." Thirdy pulled her closer and cradled her in his arms. "Remember what I told you before?" He was caressing her hair. Bea hummed, "What?" She innocently asked and leaned more to his chest.

"I told you that.." he started as he continued to caress her hair. "I'll be here for you in every step of the way. As much as possible, I want your pregnancy to go smoothly and as comfortable as possible for you. I know how hard it is to grow that life inside you, love. Lalo na nung first trimester mo.. when you experienced morning sickness everyday, tapos you were tired and feeling drained. And then as your bump got bigger, I saw you experience more changes. Your constant mood swings, different cravings and how you get emotional about anything."

He kissed her forehead. "I am in awe of how you were able to get through 5 months of that, love. Mas nadagdagan ang pagmamahal ko sa'yo, ang respeto."

Bea didn't notice but her tears were falling again. How was she blessed to have such deeply caring and sweet husband?

"So ano naman kung bibilhin kita ng kinecrave mo? Kung susundin ko kung ano gusto mo? That's not even half of the things you've been through for the past five months, love. If doing those things will help you, and then gagawin at gagawin ko 'yon. Whatever it takes." He told her softly and kissed the top of her head.

Pinunasan naman agad ni Bea ang mga luha niya and decided to move away from Thirdy's cradle. She held his face in her hands and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "I love you.." She said sweetly after the kiss. Napangiti naman si Thirdy. "I love you, too.."

They were still in close proximity when their househelp came around. Both Thirdy and Bea didn't want a househelp but for the sake of their mothers' sanity, they took one just because Bea was pregnant. Noong hindi pa naman ito buntis ay siya ang nagmamaintain ng bahay, but now that she's starting to have a hard time moving, they were glad they heeded their mothers' requests to have a househelp.

"Ay jusko! Ke aga aga. Thirdy, buntis na nga ang iyong asawa!" Pagrereklamo ni Manang. Tiningnan naman siya ng mag-asawa at napatawa sila.

"Manang naman, hahalikan pa sana ako oh!" Daing naman ni Thirdy at nagpout ulit.

Pinalo naman siya ni Bea. "I said stop pouting na, love!"

"Hay nako.. kumain na nga kayo ng almusal. Baka maging kambal bigla ang pinagbubuntis niyang si Bea." Sabi ni Manang habang inaayos ang mga upuan.

Nagkatinginan naman si Thirdy at Bea bago tumawa. "Manang, hindi naman dahil dun nagkakakambal.." Beatriz said while giggling. Nailing nalang si Manang. "Oo, alam ko! Binibiro ko lang kayo. Osya, kain na nga kasi!" Manang urged the both of then before walking away towards their garden.

They were still giggling at how cute Manang was and as their laughs died down, they fixed themselves on the table to finally start eating.

They were just randomly talking with each other hanggang sa matapos sila kumain. Currently, Bea was just drinking the milk she's recommended to drink by her OB. It was important daw kasi to drink milk to prepare her for breastfeeding since she wants to breastfeed their baby.

She finished her glass of milk for breakfast when suddenly, nakaramdam na naman siya ng craving. Her eyes darted to her husband, still in the sando and shorts he wore the night before and earlier when he went to buy her the mini donuts.

Thirdy was drinking his coffee when he noticed natahimik si Bea, she was blabbering kasi about Jho who should be visiting her next week kaso may lakad daw pala sila ni Nico.

"What's wrong, love?" He inquired, Bea couldn't stay still sa upuan niya.

"Loveee.." malambing na naman nitong sabi.

Thirdy's eyebrows shot up, "What are you craving?"

"I want cookies by the bucket.." she whispered and fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh, okay. It's on foodpanda, love. Should I order na ba?" Thirdy got his phone already and was about to start ordering when Bea stopped him. "Love, noooo..."

Napalingon naman si Thirdy, puzzled. "Ha? Why? You want na diba?"

Bea crossed her arms. "Oo, I want but I want us to go and buy kasi personally." She explained with pleading eyes.

And of course, Thirdy can't do anything about it.

"Alright, ngayon na ba?" He asked as he started to fix their plates para ilagay sa sink. Siya pa sana maghuhugas kaso mukhang gusto na bumili ni Bea.

Bea nodded happily. "Yes, please!"

Thirdy smiled at how ecstatic Bea was. He stood up para ilagay na sa sink ang mga nagamit nilang plates and utensils. "Okay, you should change na. Sa UPTC nalang tayo, meron dun."

Bea was about to go upstairs na to change but she stopped on her tracks after hearing Thirdy.

"Hmm?" Thirdy hummed in confusion, walking towards their dining from the kitchen, when he saw Bea look at him and now she was pouting. "I want yung nasa Gonzaga."

Napangiti naman si Thirdy. Very specific as always, Isabel.

"Ateneo it is." As soon as he said it, Bea was quick to go upstairs to change. Pretty excited to get her hands on the cookies.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. _Anything for Beatriz._ He thought before getting his phone and keys from the table and heading outside to the car.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

Today was a very challenging day for Thirdy.

As in challenging. Sobra. Konti nalang talaga feeling niya mababaliw na siya. Dagdag mo pa na wala siyang saktong tulog, feeling niya anytime talaga magbbreakdown na siya.

"Love!!! Pazipper naman my dress!!!" Sigaw ni Bea from their walk-in closet. He was THIS close to losing his mind sa dami ng pinapagawa ni Bea sa kanya.

They were both getting ready for their baby's gender reveal and it was still 9 in the morning. Everything was already set since last night kasi Bea wanted everything to be perfect from the lights hanggang sa motif kaya they stayed up late din kagabi. The party was set to start at 11am, they still had 2 hours to spare since patapos na rin si Bea magayos and they could've woken up later than 7am but Bea was too excited for today kaya sobrang aga nya nagising. Siyempre, damay si Thirdy don.

Bea hit her third trimester a few days ago and she's already having a hard time doing the normal things she used to do kaya naman almost everything kailangan niya si Thirdy.

"Love, wait lang. I'm fixing your shoes!" He said, bago kasi sumigaw si Bea pinaayos muna niya kay Thirdy ang susuotin niyang sapatos. By ayos, pinapaayos 'yung shoelaces kasi hindi pantay. Ayaw kasi ni Bea ng hindi pantay.

Pagkagising pala nila ay naguutos na agad si Bea ng kung ano ano. Una, she asked Thirdy to massage her legs kasi it felt sore since nagiikot-ikot siya kahapon sa bahay. Next naman, she specifically asked Thirdy to cook their breakfast, at the same time make her milk kasi she's having a hard time walking around na. And then kay Thirdy niya pa pinaayos ang kama nila, tapos nung maliligo na siya pinaplantsa niya kay Thirdy ang damit niya. Until she asked him to fix her shoelaces and then ayun, eto nagpapazip ng zipper. They were with Manang naman but she was also busy kasi may last minute na pinaayos si Bea sa baba since dito lang sa bahay nila ang gender reveal.

Bea wanted Thirdy to do the things she asked personally eh kaya wala rin siyang nagawa.

"Thirdddyyyyy!!!" Sigaw pa ulit ng buntis. Buti at natapos na si Thirdy. He sighed. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, he wants to help her more than ever. Kulang lang talaga siya ng tulog.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here na, love." Pumasok siya sa walk in closet and saw Beatriz on her maroon dress with flowy sleeves that hugged her body, showing her bump. May zipper ito sa likod kaya kailangan niya ng tulong. She just finished her make up and her hair was blow dried para hindi maging magulo. She was ready and she was glowing. Thirdy admired her for a while, forgetting how stressed he was since 7am, before Bea snapped him from his thoughts.

"Love, please pazipper." She requested again and Thirdy immediately went to her back.

Bea moved her hair away from her back to give Thirdy space para izipper 'yung back ng dress niya. Before he zipped her up, hinalikan niya muna ito sa likod. "You're so beautiful, Isabel.." he said and stared at her in the eyes in the mirror. Nasa harap kasi sila ng salamin since Bea wanted to have a good look for her outfit.

Napangiti si Bea. "Thanks, love. You look dashing naman as always."

"Anyway, you should've brought my shoes na, love." She then fixed her dress.

"Okay, kunin ko muna." Thirdy said and started walking palabs para kunin. "Get me also my phone and a glass of water, please!" Pahabol nito. Tumango nalang si Thirdy and got everything Bea requested.

Pagkabalik niya sa closet nila, Bea just finished smoothing her dress and wearing her jewelries.

Napaupo ito sa bench sa gitna ng walk in closet nila. Their walk in closet was spacious kasi sa dami ng damit ni Thirdy.

"Love, pasuot naman my shoes." She requested this time kaya Thirdy kneeled and made her wear her shoes. She opted to wear her favorite Chuck Taylor sneakers from Converse since she wanted to walk around comfortably.

Bea stared at Thirdy who was busy tying her shoelaces. It was obvious na medyo ngarag itong tingnan and the bags under his eyes were quite evident, signifying that he lacked sleep.

Bea unconsciously held out her hand and caressed his cheeks down to his chin, feeling a few of his stubble. "I love you.." She said out of the blue as Thirdy finished tying her shoelaces and making her wear her shoes.

Thirdy looked up at her. His face softened. Bea was looking at him with love and admiration, just as how he looked at her.

"I love you, too." He replied before standing up and giving her forehead a kiss. He offered his hand to help her stand up.

She smiled at him before taking his hand. She suddenly engulfed him in a hug, burying her face on his chest. She could feel Thirdy's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "Oh? Anong meron?" He teased her.

Bea just shook her head and then looked up at him. "You look stressed and your eyebags are so obvious, love.. I'm sorry.." she apologized and pouted. Thirdy was amused, whatever he felt earlier when Bea was continuously telling him to do things nawala nalang bigla.

 _If I get to see her like this everytime, then I don't mind being stressed at all._ He thought before leaning in to give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Anything for you naman kasi, love. I'll do anything for you." He cooed softly as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Bea could feel herself blush.

"Yie, kinilig siya." Natatawang sabi ni Thirdy sa kanya. Pinalo naman siya ng mahina ni Bea.

"Way to ruin the moment, Ravena." She rolled her eyes before pulling away from the hug.

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Remind ko lang, Ravena ka na din." He said and winked at her.

Bea rolled her eyes again. "Yeah yeah. Tara na let's go down, baka may need pa tayong ifix." She turned to walk towards the door with Thirdy following her.

-

"Hi everyone, it's finally time for the gender reveal! Who's excited?!" Janeena, their emcee for today's party, shouted into the microphone. Everyone then screamed as they also can't wait for the reveal.

It was already 3pm, their guests all arrived earlier at 1pm. Games were conducted, as per the organizers' plan of activities. Most of the games were girls vs. boys and everyone had a great time.

"But before the reveal, may we have the video of what transpired earlier played?" Janeena asked the technical team. As they gave her a thumbs up, she looked at Bea and Thirdy first.

"So Thirds, Bei. We asked your guests about their guesses on what your baby's gender would be and had it compiled. So, game? Let's see their guesses?" Janeena asked the couple and the two nodded naman. And so, the video started to play.

The first to be shown were the BEBOB and ALE's long table.

_"Ako, I think lalaki. Ramdam ko sa aura ni Bea eh." Sabi ni Anton sa camera. Hinarangan naman siya ni Ice. "Hep hep! Sa tingin ko, babae. May certain glow kasi si Bea."_

_"Ako pare, lalaki boto ko. Pagbigyan na natin si Thirdy!" Dagdag ni Mike._

_"Babae, sabi nila kasi pag blooming e babae." Pagkontra naman ni SJ at ininom ang tubig._

Napatawa naman ang mga nanunuod.

Sunod na finocus, sina Maddie.

_"Para sa'kin, lalaki 'yan. Mukha palang ni Beatriz." Ngumiti si Maddie sa camera. "Tsaka oo nga, pagbigyan na natin si Thirdy. Stressed na stressed mukha ngayon eh!"_

"Hoy foul, Madayag!" Sigaw ni Thirdy at tumingin sa table nila Maddie. Tumawa lang ito at nagpeacesign.

_Umiling si Kat, "I think they're gonna have a girl. Bea's super blooming. How about you, Deanns?"_

_"I agree with ate Kitty, mukhang babae talaga." Deanna agreed. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Ba't ba ayaw niyong maniwala samin ni Anton?"_

_"Bakit, kapanipaniwala ba mukha niyo?" Pangbabara ni Jho at nagtawanan sila._

The guests laughed again. "The best ka, Jho!" Sigaw ni Thirdy sa gawi nila Jho.

_"Ako naman.. I think talaga it's a boy. Ganyan na ganyan kasi ako nung pinagbubuntis ko 'yung anak namin ni Nico last year. Tsaka 'yung shape ng tiyan ni Bea din." Natatawa nitong sabi. "Anong kinalaman ng shape dun, ate Jho?" Natatawa ring tanong ni Ponggay. "Basta! Nakikita daw kasi sa shape!" At tumawa silang lahat._

Meanwhile, their families all thought almost the same.

_"I hope it's a girl!" Det answered enthusiastically, she was with Elmer. "I hope it's a girl din para maramdaman ni Thirdy ang nararamdaman ko." Elmer kidded._

Napatawa naman sila while Thirdy scratched his nape.

_"But kidding aside, both Det and I think it's a boy. No further explanation, we both feel it." Sabi naman ni Elmer. Natawa silang dalawa. "Either way, that's our apo naman. Pero mas gusto ko talaga girl. But if hindi, next time, Bei! Thirdy is masipag naman."_

"Oh my god, Mom!!" Bea exclaimed in embarrassment, blushing. Thirdy laughed. "I got you, Ma!"

Next on screen was Bea's brother, Loel.

_"Girl.. I think? I'm not really sure but she became more maarte eh during her pregnancy. So ayon, maybe it's a girl." He said and laughed. "Although, pwede ring lalaki since Bea suddenly was fond of anything blue. She's been picky with colors kasi."_

The next was the Ravena family, Mozzy and Bong who were with Dani were first seen.

_"Honestly, I believe it's a boy." Mozzy started. "What do you think?" Tanong niya sa asawa niya._

_"Oo, mukhang lalaki nga." Bong agreed. They both looked at Dani who was beside them._

_"Actually, ako rin. Feeling ko lalaki. Nako, if lalaki talaga feeling ko dodoble ang sakit sa ulo ni ate Bei!" Natatawa nitong sabi._

_Natawa naman si Bong at Mozzy. "Totoo. Baka di na tuloy masundan!" Pagbibiro ni Mozzy._

Tumawa naman ang guests. Tumingin si Thirdy sa table ng family niya. "And here I thought family ko kayo?" And then he glared at Dani playfully, "Except kay Dani, pinakahater ko sa lahat!"

"Shut up, kuya!" Sagot nito at tumawa. And then binalik naman nila ang tingin sa LED screen. This time, it showed Alyssa and Kiefer.

_"Hi Bei, Thirds!" Bati nilang dalawa habang hawak ni Alyssa si Kierra. "Matagal na naming pinagiisipan 'yung sagot, actually." Tumingin si Alyssa ka Kiefer._

_"Yup and sa tingin namin lalaki 'yung pinagbubuntis ni Bea." Tango nilang dalawa._

_"We think it's a boy kasi Bea has been craving lots of salty foods." Kiefer explained. "Tapos 'yung aura niya talaga." Dagdag ni Ly. "Nasearch namin 'yan sa internet!"_

Natawa naman ang guests siyempre sina Bea at Thirdy rin.

After a few more guests na nagguess including Bea's circle, the Ninjas and some of her relatives and Thirdy's other friends and colleagues din, they were finally down to the last two.

Maki and Cel's faces were finally showed on screen, signaling that it was almost time for the actual reveal.

_"Beatriz." Cel started. "Thirdy." Maki added._

_"So, you both are finally going to know the gender!" Cel said and then Maki happily clapped. "So guys, a little background, only Cel and I know the actual gender of our baby Ravena since Beatriz requested na 'wag sabihin ni Doc Hezel sa kanya. They both want to be surprised!" Maki explained._

_"Also, we know naman na whatever gender your baby will have, nothing will change kaya let's get this reveal going!" Cel said and then the LED screen turned black._

"Okay, as per request of Cel and Maki who thought of how this reveal will go, everyone please stand up!" Janeena said and everyone stood up naman. Thirdy and Bea included.

Janeena called both Cel and Maki to the stage for a more detailed instruction about the reveal proper. Cel and Maki were given their own mics.

"Okay, so Beatriz and Thirdy come here sa front." Cel urged the couple, naglakad naman sila papuntang stage habang inaaalalayan ni Thirdy si Bea.

When they were on stage, Maki continued. "Okay, since we all know how much Beatriz likes baking.." Maki comically emphasized on the word baking which earned the laughs of everyone. "We have this creative oven here with us- made with love- which will reveal our baby Ravena's gender."

"Yes, and everyone! You were given a party popper right? So at the count of 3, everyone will pop it when Thirdy and Bea finally get the baked cookies from inside our improvised oven." Cel explained further.

"If you both get a tray full of volleyball cookies, it's a girl since that's Bea's sport." Maki then glanced at Cel to continue, "And if you get a tray full of basketball cookies naman, then it's a boy since that's Thirdy's sport."

Thirdy and Bea looked at each other, quite nervous and happy. They're finally going to know their baby's gender!

"Okay, we got it." Thirdy affirmed for the both of them.

"You guys ready?!" Janeena shouted once more and the crowd went wild.

"Okay at the count of 3!" Maki exclaimed.

"1...!"

"2...!"

"3...!"

Thirdy and Bea opened the improvised oven and got the tray.

And then the party poppers popped loudly and their garden was suddenly full of confetti.

Blue confetti to be exact.

And the cookies they got were basketball cookies.

"IT'S A BOY!!!" Maki and Cel both exclaimed to the mic, and everyone else screamed it's a boy.

Both Thirdy and Bea were ecstatic at dahil sa tuwa ay nabuhat ni Thirdy si Bea. "Love!!!" She said and laughed. Bigla naman nitong hinalikan si Bea.

Narinig nilang humiyaw ang mga tao.

"Yes, baby boy Ravena saves the day!!" Sigaw ni Anton.

"Another MVP in the making! Woooh!" Sigaw din nila Maddie.

Binaba ni Thirdy si Bea. "Guys, it's a boy!!! We're gonna have a boy!!!" Sigaw nito ng malakas and animatedly pumped his fist in the air. Sumigaw naman ulit ang mga guests as they cheered, they were also taking videos of the happenings to share it to their instagram stories.

Natatawa lang si Bea. "Nako, super galing manghula! Maybe you talked to Doc Hezel 'no?!" Panloloko ni Bea sa asawa. Naalala niya kasing sobrang sure ni Thirdy na lalaki ang magiging anak nila.

Thirdy pulled her closer and kissed her again. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea at pinalo ang asawa. "Hoy! Nakadalawa ka na!" Pagrereklamo nito.

"But to answer your question, I didn't ask her! I just.. I just knew it. Alam kong si Forth 'yan." He said sweetly.

"Hoy! Andito pa kami oh!" Reklamo ni Maki as the couple seemed to have their own little world. "Anything to say, soon-to-be parents?" Cel asked and offered her mic.

Natawa nalang sila before Thirdy placed his arm around while Bea retrieved the mic from Cel's hand. "So yeah, thank you guys for coming to our gender reveal party. Uhm, this gender reveal wouldn't have been a success or this fun if it weren't for everyone's presence. Kaya Thirdy and I want to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts. It's been a crazy ride since this morning and I don't know if you guys noticed but Thirdy looked so stressed the whole day." They all laughed. "It's partly my fault, I woke up early today and dinamay ko siya even though we both slept kind of late na last night-"

"Uy may ginawa!" Pang-aasar ni Anton as he cut Bea off.

Thirdy just shook his head, "Tumahimik ka, Anton!" Sita niya at tumawa naman ulit ang lahat.

"Hey! We didn't do the thing you guys are probably thinking.. at least not last night though. Haha!" Bea laughed which earned her a few ooh's and whistles.

"Yes, Bea! Go get it, girl!" Sabi ni Maki na nasa gilid nila.

"Anyway, back to Thirdy's stress. So ayun, kulang siya sa tulog and I kept on demanding and requesting things pa from him. And then again, I was reminded on how dedicated he was towards me. Never in my whole 7 months of pregnancy did I ever hear him complain. He's always just there with me, silently doing what I ask him to kahit that's 2AM pa and I want ice cream from Baskin Robbins." She laughed slightly.

"The point is, I just want to say thank you to this guy who never gave up or even complained since day one. I never thought we'd actually end up together considering his.. well.. choices in life but here we are! And there's nothing to regret, really. All I can say is I'm so blessed, loved and content. And I want to give some credit to Thirdy for that." She looked at him. "Thank you for everything, love. I hope you enjoyed today." She said before giving Thirdy a kiss on the cheek.

Thirdy could feel his heart pound hard, it was thumping against his chest na para bang gusto nito magwala.

He got the mic from Beatriz. "Galing talaga magpakilig ng asawa ko, 'no?" He turned and came to face the audience, hand resting at the small of Bea's back. "But honestly, I just want also to thank everyone who came here to have fun with us as we revealed our first baby's gender."

Bea raised her eyebrow. "Sure na sure na there would be another one?"

Natawa naman ang guests. Which made Thirdy chuckle. "Of course, you'd want a girl pa diba? And Mommy Det and Daddy Elmer both want a girl."

Wala namang masabi si Bea 'don kaya umiling nalang siya.

"Wala ka pala Bei eh!" Asar ni Maddie kay Bea.

Bea just opted to roll her eyes at Maddie. "Continue na nga, love! Para hindi na magsalita si Maddie."

Thirdy chuckled. "Again, thank you for coming. I hope you guys would still be here for our next gender reveal. But before that, sa binyag muna ng Forthy namin soon." He looked at Bea. "Also, about what Bea said earlier, I just want to say that whatever she wants and needs, I'll always give it to her. No questions asked. And I told her this a million times already but I'll emphasize it again here, hoping she'll never forget it since I'm saying this in front of a lot of people already."

He took a deep breath. "Whatever you ask me to do or whatever you request, I'll always do it. Kasi for me, doing that for you doesn't even equate to at least half of what you went through during your pregnancy. So what if you want me to buy waffles at 4am? So what if you're craving suha in the middle of the night? I'll gladly find a way to give those to you because I know you and Forth need that. Hindi kakayanin ng konsensya 'kong hindi niyo makuha ang kinakailangan niyo." He told her sweetly. "That's why you should never apologize for feeling that way. I always got you and I'll never ever get tired of doing things for you and our Forth, and siyempre our future babies din." And he winked at her.

Bea rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Thirdy laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, my Isabel. And of course our Forth."

Bea smiled lovingly and hugged him back. "I love you, too. And Forth. So so so much."

They broke the hug after a few moments.

"So ayun, thank you again for coming! We both hops you enjoy the after party!" Thirdy ended and their guests all clapped.

"Alright, we got the booze! After party, here we go!" Maki excitedly said and went down the stage.

Napailing nalang si Bea at Thirdy.

Watching the view of their friends and family enjoying the party arms on each other's backs as they leaned on each other. It made them happy and content.

"Thirdy, Bea! Baba na kayo, photo ops!" Tawag ni Alyssa sa dalawa. They both nodded. And then they looked at each other's eyes with love before giving each other a kiss. "Thank you.." they both said at the same time which caused them to giggle slightly.

"Tara?" Thirdy offered and Bea nodded.

And they went to their families.

The rest of the day was spent making memories with everyone who was close to their hearts.

**\- x -**

**It took me awhile to finish this because I wanted to include a lot of things and I was confused which ones to add or not kaya ayun. I wrote this while our connection was down and I'm so glad it came back when I finished it.** 🥴

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Incorporated one of** **[_peacebitter14](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_peacebitter14)** **'s prompts to this bonus since somehow connected siya.** 😊 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Votes and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for continuously supporting 4EVER. 'Til next one shot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Let's talk here or on twt!**  
**twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	21. Finally #3

**UPDATE: Proofread already.** 😉 **But just a head's up, this one's a flashback. This takes place even before the first one. I hope you like it!**

**-**

"Good morning, love!" Thirdy kissed Bea's temple. "Wakey wakey na, pleaseee!"

Noticing Bea was still asleep, Thirdy decided to kiss her face relentlessly to wake her up from her deep slumber.

However, the woman still didn't budge. "Love, wake up na daliiii."

This day was different for Thirdy, very different in fact, because the guy never woke up early unless kailangang kailangan talaga. Trainings start at 10am kaya okay lang na matagal siyang magising pero today.. ang aga niya talagang nagising.

Feeling Thirdy's panggigising, at kahit inaantok pa rin ay unti-unting idinilat ni Bea ang kaniyang mga mata para titigan ng masama ang asawa samantalang nginitian naman siya nito ng pagkatamis-tamis.

She continued to glare at him with a frown etched on her face. "If you want to go already then go, I'm still sleepy. So please, stop disturbing me!"

Pagbabanta nito sa asawa na nakangiti pa rin hanggang ngayon.

"Love, dali na! Get up na or else," He paused and smirked at Bea. Napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea at him. "Or else?" Tanong nito.

"Or else uulitin natin yung ginawa natin kagabi.." he leaned towards her ear, "At hindi lang tayo matatapos sa tatlong rounds.." he whispered and bit her earlobe. Bea closed her eyes at the feeling but as Thirdy's words sunk in her recently awoken brain, her hands immediately swung towards her husband at nahampas niya ito ng malakas.

The action didn't cause Thirdy to budge from his position but slowly leaned away para makipagtitigan sa asawa niya with grin.

"Alam mo panira ka talaga ng tulog kahit kailan, Ferdinand ha." She rolled her eyes before continuing, "Kahapon ka pa! I was sleeping lang naman yesterday but you decided to wake me up para kalabitin? Bastos ka talaga." Bea complained before sitting up to gather her clothes. She wasn't wearing anything except for her underwear.

"Love naman," Umupo na rin ng maayos si Thirdy. "Siyempre, mahaba ang araw kahapon. We're both free and so I thought, kung mas maaga tayo magsisimula, mas makakarami." He continued to look at his sexy wife who was now wearing his shirsey from eons ago.

"See? I wasn't wrong naman ah." He smirked at her.

As Thirdy said the last word, nilingon siya ulit ni Bea at pinanlisikan ng mata before standing up and fixing her hair. "Ewan ko sa'yo."

Thirdy's laughs were the last thing she heard before she went inside their bathroom.

After freshening up, the couple immediately descended the stairs to go to the dining. Thirdy already prepared their breakfast since maaga nga siyang nagising.

"Love pagkatapos ko pala sa training, diretso ako sa Cainta ah." Pagpaalam ni Thirdy sa asawa bago umupo to get started with their breakfast. Bea motioned for them to have a short prayer first before touching their food.

She started to put some food on Thirdy's plate after they gave their thanks.

"Ha?" Bea looked at him pagkatapos niyang malagyan ng ulam si Thirdy. "Eh I'll bring my car today eh, pano 'yan?"

She then got some food for herself after looking at Thirdy.

"Basta, susunduin kita." Sabi nito bago nagsimulang kumain.

Bea looked at him weirdly before a thought came to her mind. "Wait, bakit ba? Gusto mo siguro makita si Kierra 'no?" Bea asked pero hindi siya nakakuha ng sagot sa asawa, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing on his food.

Napailing ito kay Thirdy. "Love, parang it was a day before yesterday lang nung dumaan ka sa Cainta to see Kierra ah? Tapos now magpapakita ka na naman? Ano ba talaga meron, do you have any problem ba, love?"

Bea asked him again, but this time at least, she got an answer na from him.

Thirdy looked at him with a blinding smile which caused Bea to raise her eyebrows. _Ang saya naman ata?_

"Natutuwa ako kay Kierra, love." He smiled at umiling na parang hindi makapaniwala. "I mean parang she's more cute now unlike before na kamukha ni Manong? Remember? Nung kakapanganak palang ni ate Ly.. Ngayon iba na eh." He paused for a while but continued talking with the sht-eating grin on his face. "Hindi ko alam pero ang sarap panggigilan ng pisngi nung bata na 'yun! Tabachingching."

Realizing Thirdy was just nanggigigil, natuwa naman si Bea because of how cute Thirdy was. He wanted to go to Cainta just to see Kierra.

Bea smiled at him before nodding. "Alam mo you're right, she's so cute and I want to pinch her cheeks talaga always but not like how you pinch her ha kasi pag sa'yo, she cries agad eh." She teased her husband.

Bea remembered a fond memory, because sobrang nanggigil si Thirdy kay Kierra ay umiyak ng malakas ang baby. Kaya since then, palagi na pumupunta si Thirdy sa Cainta just to visit Kierra para hindi daw ito lumaking takot sa kanya since Kierra was just a year old.

"Yeah." Napasmile ulit ito. "I can't wait to see her later!" He said and then finished his breakfast.

"Well, same. Buti ako naisipan ni ate Ly magbabysit for her and it's a good thing I don't have anything to do today." Bea said and sipped her coffee, tasting the bittersweet flavor and smelling the aroma. She loves how coffee can calm her and make her enjoy mornings more.

Breakfast finished and now Thirdy was wearing his shoes na to get ready for training with Bea stretching her muscles just in front of him.

"Text me when you leave for Cainta ah." He reminded Bea as he stood up and walked with her towards their door.

Bea smiled, "Yes po. And as for you," she pinched his cheeks and gave him a kiss, "Text me when you finish training!"

Napangiti naman si Thirdy, Bea was very sweet and clingy the past few days although grumpy nga lang talaga paminsan-minsan gaya kaninang umaga.

"Yes, ma'am." He leaned in to give her a longer kiss. "I love you. See you later!" He said before walking towards his car.

Bea waved at him, "Ingat! I love you, too!" and then she went inside their home to get ready for the day.

-

"Hoy paps, bakit ba hindi ka mapakali diyan? Para kang bulate na nilagyan ng asin, umupo ka nga diyan!" Sita ni Anton kay Thirdy na teammate nito ngayon. Kanina pa kasi naglalakad nang paulit-ulit si Thirdy sa harap niya. Kakatapos lang ng training nila at nagpapahinga sila. Well, sila, kaso si Thirdy naglalakad pa rin sa harap nila. Silang tatlo nalang naiwan kasi dito sa gym.

"Nako, gusto ko sanang isipin na manganganak na si ano kaso wala pa ngang nabubuo eh. Kaya umupo ka diyan, paps. Utang na loob, nahihilo na kami sayo." Sabi naman ni Matt at nakipag-apir kay Anton habang tumatawa at nakatingin kay Thirdy.

Thirdy heaved a sigh and finally decided to sit down beside the both of them.

Hearing Thirdy's sigh, napatingin naman si Matt dito. "Huy, paps. Seryoso nga, may problema ba? Parang natatae ka na ewan diyan." Pangungulit pa muli ni Matt sa kanya. Umiling si Thirdy bilang sagot.

"Nako, alam ko na." Sabi ni Anton sabay hampas sa hita niya at tumingin ng makabuluhan kay Thirdy at Matt. "Nahuli ka ni Isabel na may chix ano? Nako! Buking ka na, boy. Hihiwalayan ka na nun." Pangaalaska ni Anton kaya nakatanggap siya ng magkabilaang batok mula kay Thirdy at Matt.

"Bunganga mo, Antonio Rafael! Gago. Kumatok ka! Hindi nakakatuwa, ah." Sabi ni Thirdy at napabuntong-hininga bago kinuha ang phone mula sa kaniyang bag.

Napakamot sa ulo si Anton. "Eh bakit ba kasi hindi ka mapakali? Para ka talagang ewan sa lagay na 'yan!"

Thirdy sighed once again, still looking at the screen of his phone. "Si Bea kasi hindi pa nagtetext or tumatawag, nag-aalala ako sa kanila ni Kierra eh." Sabi nito habang nakanguso. Nagtext kasi kanina Si Bea nung papunta na siya at nakarating na sa Cainta. Thirdy asked her for updates pero hindi ito nagrereply sa texts niya.

Nagkatinginan naman si Matt at Anton. "Yung anak ni Manong?" Tanong ni Matt, tumango naman si Thirdy. "Oh eh bakit kasama ni Bea? San ba si Lady Phenom?" Dagdag na tanong ni Anton. Nakatanggap naman ulit si Anton ng batok mula kay Matt.

"Malamang! Mag-aalala ba 'yan ng ganyan kung hindi si Kierra nina Manong at ate Ly 'yung sinasabi niya?" Napailing nalang si Matt, "At tsaka paps, Phenom 'yung kapatid at sister-in-law ni Thirdy kaya natural na busy 'yung mga 'yon."

Sabi ni Matt kay Anton at sabay silang tumingin sa isa na natahimik na tila may iniisip.

Matt broke the ice once again as he looked at Thirdy, "Bakit ba kasi hindi pa kayo mag baby? Medyo matagal na kayo mag-asawa, ah. Ilang buwan na rin 'yon, wala pa rin ba?" Tanong ni Matt kay Thirdy at huminga muli ng malalim ang kausap.

Thirdy looked at the ceiling. "Sinusubukan naman namin araw-araw eh." He paused for a bit before continuing. "Kapag wala nga kaming gagawin for the whole day dalawa, nasa bahay lang kami most of the time. Nagkukulong sa kwarto o di kaya ineexplore ang buong bahay para makarami at makasigurado." Tumingin siya sa paanan niya, "Kaso last month, dinatnan siya eh. Kaya wala akong magawa. Hindi ko rin naman siya mapilit, siyempre katawan niya 'yun at siya 'yung magbubuntis."

Thirdy ruffled his hair and groaned. "Kaya hindi ko na rin alam kung anong gagawin, mga paps." Sabi nito sabay ibinaba ang phone na hawak.

Matt's lips formed a thin line before he patted Thirdy on the back, "Malay mo naman, on the way na si baby. Baka hindi niyo lang nararamdaman pa." Sabi ni Matt dito.

Anton nodded, "Oo nga, paps. Subok lang ng subok! Papaaalahanan lang kita, walang duwag na Ravena. Kaya subok lang, ha. 'Wag susuko habang alam mo na," Tumigil ito at tinaas baba ang kilay. "Gamitin mo si junior para makabuo ng junior, hangga't kayang kaya pa!"

Anton grinned at him before patting Thirdy on the shoulder. Tapos kumaripas ng takbo dahil alam niyang masasaktan na naman siya nung dalawa.

"Gago ka talaga, Antonio Rafael!" Asik ni Thirdy.

Napailing nalang si Matt, kahit kailan talaga si Anton. "Oh, tara na? Tawagan mo nalang si Bea pagkatapos natin maligo at magbihis." Aya ni Matt at tumayo na. Tumango nalang si Thirdy at naglakad na sila papuntang locker room.

-

"Thirdy bitawan mo na 'yan, kanina ka pa nanggigigil kay Kierra baka nasasaktan na 'yung bata!" Sita ni Mozzy sa pangalawang anak matapos makita na gigil ito sa pamangkin niya.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Thirdy na hawak pa rin si Kierra sa magkabilang kamay at nilalaro habang nakaupo sa sahig ng sala. Si Bea naman ay tahimik lang na nagcecellphone sa may sofa.

"Ma, ang cute cute kasi ni Kierra! 'Di ko mapigilan na hindi siya panggigilan!" Angal nito sa ina at hindi pa rin tinigilan ang pamangkin.

Natawa naman si Alyssa. "Hayaan niyo na 'yan, Ma. Ganyan naman talaga 'yan kapag excited, eh."Sabi ni Alyssa habang tinitingnan si Thirdy at Kierra mula sa dining.

Thirdy frowned at the two. "Ang sama niyo naman sa'kin." Himig ng pagtatampo ang mababakas sa kaniyang boses.

Narinig naman ni Thirdy ang tawa ni Kiefer na tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa dining. "'Wag ka mag-alala, ganyan din sila sa'kin, Thirds. Kaya masanay ka na." Sabi naman ni Manong sa kanya at pinuntahan siya at tinabihan sa sahig bago kinuha si Kierra sa mga kamay ni Thirdy. Napanguso naman si Thirdy dito pero wala siyang nagawa. Kinuha niya nalang ang cellphone niya.

"Ay, oo. Grabe, isipin niyo ang lala nung tukso natin kay Manong on the first few weeks nila ni Alyssa na mag-asawa 'no?" Pag-alala ni Mozzy na tinawanan naman nila Dani at Bong.

"Sobra, Ma! Naaalala ko super gigil si Manong sa anak ng teammates niya nun. Sus, 'di niya lang pala alam on the way na si Kierra nun!" Sabi ni Dani na natatawa. She stopped laughing when she realized napatigil ang pamilya niya. Tiningnan niya ang mga ito ng ilang segundo before she realized something.

"Shit." Dani cursed.

Mozzy turned to look at Thirdy. "Kuya?" He called out her second son who was busy typing away on his phone while smiling widely, probably posting an instagram story of Kierra.

Thirdy felt the deafening silence around them which was pretty odd considering ang dami nila 'don kung kaya't lumingon siya sa pamilya niya.

His eyebrows shot up at their weirdness, "Oh bakit tumahimik? May sikreto kayo?" He kidded at tumawa.

When they were still silent, that was when he realized they were serious. Si Bea na nasa sofa ay tumingin rin sa kanila.

Mozzy crossed her arms across her chest, "Kami o baka kayo ng asawa mo?"

Mozzy asked and looked at him before turning her gaze towards Bea.

Bea's eyes widened, unprepared for the sudden question her mother-in-law raised. Biglaan siyang kinabahan.

"Po? W-Wala naman po, mama." Bea answered but was quite unsure if she was convincing herself or Mozzy with her words.

Mozzy pouted playfully, "Kayo ha! Kung may tinatago kayo, magtatampo talaga ako." Mozzy said.

Tumayo naman si Thirdy at pinuntahan ang nanay niya. "Nako, Mama. If ever naman na malaman namin, ikaw naman ang unang-una naming sasabihan kaya 'wag ka na magtampo, please?" He said sweetly to his mother before giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Nako, tatandaan ko 'yan, Thirdy!" Sabi naman nito at ginantihan ng yakap ang anak.

"O siya, kumain na tayo." Bong urged everyone and they all went to the dining, except Bea who was still lost in her thoughts.

Thirdy noticed na hindi pa tumatayo si Bea kaya pinuntahan niya ito, "Love, eat na raw tayo." He said, Bea's train of thoughts were interrupted at napabalikwas ng kaunti.

"O-Oh. Yeah, sige." Bea answered, quite lost but Thirdy just shrugged it off thinking Bea was just hungry.

-

They were both in Thirdy's car, already on their way home from Cainta. They decided na iwan nalang muna ang car ni Bea 'don para 'di na sila hiwalay pauwi. Besides, coding ang car ni Thirdy tomorrow so maggrab nalang daw siya pa-Cainta to get Bea's car and use it to go to training since afternoon pa training niya bukas.

Bea felt her pulse quicken, nervousness clouding her whole being. Kanina pa siya sa bahay sa Cainta hindi mapakali lalo na nung napunta 'yung usapan sa ganun. She bit her lip before turning her head towards Thirdy. "Love?" She called.

"Hmm?" Thirdy responded with a hum and glanced at her slightly.

Bea looked down and played the hem of her top. "Uhm.. I don't know if this will make you happy or sad or I don't know.." She started. Sakto namang tumapat sa stoplight and it glowed red, signaling it was on stop.

"What's wrong, love?" Thirdy asked worriedly before intertwining his free hand with Bea's.

"Kasi.. uhm.." _Just say it, Bea!_ She urged herself.

"I-I'm late kasi eh.." Mahina at nauutal niyang sabi and closed her eyes. _There!_

Thirdy was silent for a while, he tilted his head in confusion. _Anong late?_

"Late?" His brows furrowed, "May appointment ka ba or ano? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, entirely confused with her previous statement.

Bea just sighed and tightened her hold on Thirdy's hands. Nag-go na pala and Thirdy was already driving.

She turned to look at him as he was busy looking at the road in front of them.

"Thirds, I'm late. As in late na delayed." She told him, hoping he finally gets it.

Thirdy glanced at her slightly as they arrived at yet another stop light. As he stopped the car, he turned towards his wife with the same confused expression as earlier.

"Late? Delayed? Saan nga? I'm telling you, Isabel. Wherever that is, it's already 9pm oh, anong—" Napatigil siya when he realized Bea was grinning widely at him.

He was still puzzled for a few seconds before it clicked.

"Delayed..?" He asked lowly. "You mean.. hindi ka pa dinadatnan?" He asked, para sure.

"Uh.. yeah pero—" Hindi natapos si Bea sa sasabihin when Thirdy suddenly shouted in happiness.

"YES! Magiging tatay na ako! YES!" Masayang sigaw nito at naghahappydance pa.

Pero bigla naman itong pinigilan ni Bea bago pa ito mas magcelebrate.

"Wait lang, love! I'm not yet sure kasi since I haven't tried doing a test," Nakita naman ni Bea na nagniningning pa rin ang mata ni Thirdy. "So before you celebrate, can we please make daan muna sa Watsons near us? Let's buy a pregnancy test lang." She smiled at him.

Thirdy gave Isabel a wide grin before nodding. Sakto namang malapit na sila sa kanila kaya nadaanan agad nila ang Watsons. And because Thirdy was super excited, siya ang bumaba to buy the test.

Pagkauwi nila ay nagmamadali ang dalawa na umakyat sa kwarto upang masimulan na ang test at para malaman if on the way na nga ang panganay nila.

"Love?" He called and held Bea's hand when she was about to enter the bathroom. He smiled at her and kissed her temple, "Whatever the result of the test tonight, remember that I'll always be here ha? I love you and I will always love you, no matter what."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I love you more, love." She replied before giving him a peck on the lips and entering the bathroom.

Thirdy was just on the bed, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. He was actually pretty nervous but he didn't want to show it sa asawa niya. He had both his hands in front of him na para bang nagdadasal siya. A few moments later, niluwa ng CR nila si Bea. Napatayo naman siya agad.

Bea smiled at him sadly, the test in hand.

Thirdy smiled at her reassuringly before hugging her tight, he caressed her head.

"Love, it's okay. We'll try again and again and again. Maybe now's not the right time pa for our baby.." Thirdy told her softly and kissed her temple bago niya ito tiningnan sa mata.

"Don't be sad na, please.." He said to her as he hugged her tighter.

Bea pouted, sobrang saya kasi ni Thirdy kanina when she told him na delayed siya. Pero wala pa rin pala. She was disappointed at herself, feeling niya hindi siya sapat at may pagkukulang siya as a wife.

"Eh kasi.. how many months na tayong kasal and yet, I'm still not buntis.." Akmang iiyak na ito. "But wala naman tayong problem both, sabi ni Doc Hezel diba?" Bea looked at her husband.

Thirdy just gave her another kiss, but this time on the lips, "Yes, love. All the more reason why we shouldn't lose hope.. Dadating din si baby, okay? Kaya please don't cry na?" He pleaded softly and kissed her again on the lips.

Bea just smiled at him, sobrang saya and blessed that Thirdy was so understanding.

"Grabe.. you're so understanding. Thank you, love.. Thank you for not giving up.." She hugged him the tightest she could.

"I told you, diba? I'll never give up on you. Not now, not ever. You're mine forever, Beatriz. I called dibs on you na ever since I saw you playing against Dani sa Poveda." He chuckled softly.

Napatawa naman nito si Bea at pulled away from the hug. "Oo na, I've had enough hearing how you fell so hard for me already at first sight." She playfully rolled her eyes.

Thirdy smiled at her. "Good, you're rolling your eyes na." He chuckled again and gave her a sweet kiss. Thirdy touched his forehead against hers, he saw Bea close her eyes. He smirked at this and he decided to capture her lips again but this time it was not a sweet kiss.

It was hot, open-mouthed and inviting.

Bea had her eyes closed, loving the feeling of him ravaging her mouth. She moaned softly and buried her fingers on his locks. She then felt his hand travelling down her back until it cupped her behind roughly.

Thirdy broke the kiss, "You game for another try?" He asked her naughtily and he bit her lip. Bea giggled at his action and anchored her arms around his neck.

"Show me how it's done, love." And she jumped at him as Thirdy carried her towards their bed.

**_~FIN~_ **

**_.._ **

**_...._ **

**_......_ **

_"Akala ko ba negative? Eh bakit kayo pupuntang hospital?"_ Nagtatakang tanong ni Mozzy sa anak niya, Thirdy called his mom kasi.

"Eh kasi Ma, iba nararamdaman ni Bea ngayon eh." He glanced at her slightly. "Biglaan lang pero para sure, diretso na kami sa hospital." Sagot nito sa ina kaya napatingin din si Bea sa kanya. But binalik din ang atensyon sa sariling phone niya where she was also talking with her mom.

She nodded her head at her mom's reminders. "Yes, Mom. Yeah, we'll go straight na sa hospital." She paused for a while. "I'm actually kinda dizzy pa rin right now, but it's bearable naman so don't worry. Thirdy's with me naman eh." She assured her mom.

"Sige na, Ma. Balitaan namin kayo kung anong results mamaya." Thirdy told his mom before ending the call and putting down his phone.

Bea was also about to finish na her call with her mom. "Yes, Mom. I got it. Sige na, we'll tell you naman agad if there's anything wrong. Stop worrying na, okay?" after a few more words, she also ended the call and put down her phone.

Bea was leaning on Thirdy's shoulder as their hands intertwined while waiting for their turn. Nakapila na sila ngayon sa labas ng consultation room ni Doc Hezel.

"Love, it's okay ha. Always remember na I'm still here. I'll always be here. Hindi kita iiwan so don't be afraid, okay?" Thirdy assured his wife and kissed her knuckles. Bea nodded and heaved a heavy sigh. Saktong tinawag naman sila ng assistant ni Doc.

Nang makaupo sila, Doctora greeted them before she got straight to the point.

"So, you're both here since the test was negative, right?" She asked the both of them.

Both Thirdy and Bea nodded, "Yeah, Doc. But I've been feeling dizzy for a few days now. Although not everyday. Ngayon lang ulit."

The young doctor nodded, "Okay, but let me ask you lang ha. Ilang test ginamit niyo?"

Thirdy was quick to answer, "Isa, Doc."

A smile ghosted on the Doctor's lips. "Oh, okay. Anyway, the room's ready na. Let's go inside to check."

And they went inside the mini room.

A few moments later and after some tests were ran, they found themselves in front of the young doctor again in her main consultation room which had her desk.

"So, we finally have the results right here." She said, smiling at the two.

Thirdy and Bea held each other's hands tightly, "So, what does it say..?" Bea asked, quite unsure if she was ready for the reveal.

The doctor smiled at the both of them. "Well.. you better celebrate because Bea, you're 7 weeks on the way."

They were both silent for a moment, still not digesting what the doctor said.

"Y-You mean..?" Thirdy stuttered.

Bea covered her mouth because of happiness, "Is this for real, Doc?"

Doc Hezel nodded at the both of them. "Definitely the realest there is, Mr. and Mrs. Ravena. Congratulations!" She enthusiastically congratulated the two of them. "I forgot to tell you last time na you should buy at least 2 or 3 tests, using only one isn't that accurate and it might give a false negative or false positive. And the former happened in your case."

Thirdy and Bea smiled at the Doctor, "Yeah.. but thank you, Doc! It was a good thing we decided to visit agad today." Bea told her happily.

The Doctor smiled at the two. "Anyway, If you want to make sure, we can do an ultrasound agad right now since 7 weeks na rin. You might be able to hear your baby's heartbeat already." She suggested to the couple. They both nodded in unison.

"Yes, please." Bea answered kaya they were led to the mini room again. Bea lied down on the examination table.

"This will feel cold ha." The doctor informed her before spreading the ultrasound gel along her tummy. Bea winced slightly at the feeling but was glad Thirdy was there to hold her hand.

After a few movements of the machine on her tummy, the doctor spoke again.

"So here, as you can see that's your baby right there." Doctora pointed at the screen, "And here you can see that it's growing well.." She moved her hands, "And here we can.. confirm that there's a heartbeat."

Thirdy was feeling emotional already, he was continuously kissing Bea's knuckles as the doctor proceeded to let them listen to the fetal heartbeat.

"Fair warning, a fetus' heartbeat may sound too fast but we assure you, that's normal." She informed them both before they started hearing the actual fetal heartbeat.

They couldn't help but tear up as they heard the heartbeat, "Damn, that's.. that's our baby's heartbeat, love. It's there, inside you. Someone's growing inside you na.." Thirdy tearfully said as he continued to caress Bea's hands. Bea on the other hand was feeling overwhelmed but very happy nevertheless.

"Hi baby.." She said softly at the monitor and also at her exposed tummy.

After a few more moments, the ultrasound finished and they were both ushered again towards the doctor's main consultation room.

"Thanks for today, Doc!" Thirdy thanked the young doctor as both him and Bea smiled at her and she returned the smile they flashed her.

"No worries, you two. Basta, eat healthy foods, okay? Pero you're both athletes naman, you both know how a balanced diet works. But make sure to increase your iron intake, Bea. Prone ang pregnant women to iron-deficiency which may lead to anemia. Also, refrain from doing any strenuous activities as early as now. You can exercise naman, that's also suggested. But limit it to doing minimal movements, yoga is highly recommended." The Doctor scribbled something on a paper. "I'm prescribing you vitamins and supplements for you to take before and after meals and also don't forget to drink milk, okay?" Sunod-sunod na bilin ng doctora sa mag-asawa to which they both nodded.

"Got it, Doc. Thank you again for today." Bea said and smiled softly.

"So, pa'no? We'll see you again next month." Thirdy said and they all stood up.

"Yes, see you! Congratulations again, you two." With that said, nagpaalam na sila to go home.

Now settled in the car, Thirdy decided to call his mother.

 _"Anong balita, anak? Is Bea okay?"_ Worried na salubong ni Mozzy sa anak niya. Napatawa nalang si Thirdy.

"Ma.." Mahinang sabi niya. Pero hindi na niya pinasalita ang nanay bago dugtungan, "Paparty ka na, another baby Ravena is on its way!" Masayang balita niya rito.

 _"T-Talaga? Oh my god.. Dani!!"_ Napatawa naman si Thirdy.

"Ma, wait! Basta bukas ha. Dinner sa bahay namin." Pagpapaalala niya sa nanay niya.

 _"I got it, alam na nila Manong mo rin. Anyway, I am so happy! Extend my congratulations to Bea!"_ Mozzy said and after a few reminders they ended the call.

On the other hand, Bea decided not to inform her family muna. She just sent her mom a text na everything was fine. Good thing she didn't specify na they were going to the OB this morning. She wanted to surprise them personally kasi. Kaya napasmile si Bea as she heard her Mama Mozzy's happiness. _I hope Mom reacts like that, too.._

"Love, we didn't get pala the ultrasound pictures." Bea said out loud, thinking of a way para masurprise niya ang mom niya since balak niyang sabihan ito before she flies to San Francisco two weeks from now.

Tiningnan nalang siya ni Thirdy. "Well.. we're coming back next month pa love eh."

Napaisip naman si Bea. "Hmm, let's buy nalang marami na pregnancy tests. For sure, one would come out positive naman."

"Why ba?" Thirdy inquired.

"I need it to surprise Mom when I see her. Kaya nga they can't go tomorrow sa dinner diba because they have something important to attend to." Bea told her husband. Thirdy nodded.

"Oo nga pala.. Anyway, nagconfirm naman na sila Mama. Okay na bukas." Thirdy smiled at his wife. Bea just nodded and smiled, too.

Driving home, both Thirdy and Bea felt complete.

With her hand entwined with his, Bea held onto it tighter. "How are you feeling, love?" She asked him.

Thirdy smiled at her. "More than better, love. This is the second time I felt this way, just next to our wedding."

Napangiti naman dahil dito si Bea. "Hmm.. yeah. Me, too." She agreed.

"Thank you, love." Thirdy thanked her out of the blue, tiningnan naman siya ni Bea.

"Hmm?" She hummed, quite puzzled at her husband.

"Thank you for completing my life. I mean, you already completed it naman na when I met you and you married me but this.." He brought her knuckles to his lips to kiss it, "This one seemed to be the cherry on top. It made my whole life more full, better and at its most complete state. I'm so so grateful that you came into my life.." He smiled at her and paused for a bit before continuing.

"You and our little one.. you're both my life now. And I will stop at nothing just to give you the world. I love you, my love and our small bean.." He told her sincerely, glad that the stoplight was still at red and leaned in to give her a quick but sweet peck on the lips.

Beatriz's heart warmed at his words. "No words can express my happiness and love for you, and so I'll settle for thank you and I love you.. so so much more. Just.. thank you, love. You made me not only complete, but extremely blessed." She replied and held on to his hand.

"We'll continue going through anything together, love." He told her and kissed her forehead.

"Anything?" She asked him, hopeful and happy.

"Anything." He replied with confidence.

And the both of them drove home, both with happy and contented smiles on their faces and with hands intertwined as they relish each other's warmth.

**-**

**Everything's a mess and I wanted to escape, and the only escape I had was writing.**

**I hope you're all doing fine, everyone. Just a small treat to make us smile amidst the challenges we are all facing right now. :) Stay safe!**

**Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	22. Impulsive Decisions

**Ayan**[ **_peacebitter14**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_peacebitter14)🤪 **I hope you like this one!**

**-**

Today was one of the unusual days na sobrang sobrang as in sobrang iritable ni Beatriz. Not to mention, sobrang distracted.

She was currently staring daggers at her mobile phone while the person she's with continued on with her story, which for the nth time, was being dismissed by Bea. Kakarating lang nito kanina around 5PM, she was supposed to arrive earlier but something came up with her parents so she wasn't able to arrive earlier sa LGV.

Napabuntong-hininga ang kasama at tiningnan si Bea. "Tangina, ngayon na nga lang tayo nagkasama pero nakabusangot ka diyan? Anong problema mo?!" They were supposed to have a sleepover full of catching up but here was Bea, looking as grumpy as ever.

Bea's thoughts were halted nang marinig niya ang kaibigan. "Ano ulit 'yon?" She asked, looked at her friend for a while pero tumingin ulit sa phone niya.

"'Yan! Diyan! Anong meron sa phone mo? Kanina ka pa distracted. May bagong kalandian ka ba? Isusumbong kita kay Thirdy!" Pagbabanta ng kaibigan nito na kasalukuyang kasama niya sa kitchen. Napapikit nalang si Bea, kind of regretting she invited someone over today.

Napailing siya. "Dami mong sinasabi, Jho!" Tapos binatukan niya. "Aray, gago!"

"Eh ano nga kasi ang andyan sa phone mo? Tangina talaga, Beatriz. Ngayon lang tayo nagkasama ulit oh? Baka naman magkwento ka?" Pangungulit pa ulit nito.

"Eh kasi! Thirdy! Nakakainis sobra!" Bea finally said and huffed with so much annoyance, it was so obvious that she was annoyed because of something.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang din si Jho. "Ano na? Keri mo na magshare? Kaya nga ako andito oh, kasi magchichikahan tayo?"

"Tsaka, ang tagal mo nang di nagshare ng juicy details ninyo ni Thirdy! Baka naman, Beatriz?"

Napairap si Bea. _Kahit kailan talaga 'tong si Jhoanna!_ Other people think she's very quiet pero pag nasimulan na niya magsalita, she just won't stop. As in never ending ang salita na lumalabas sa bunganga niya.

"He's so annoying, he's been tagging this girl on different posts since last night. Puta, ano akala niya? Wala siyang girlfriend? Kung gusto lang pala niya na may ibang tinatag edi sana he didn't court me ulit nalang? Nakakainis!" Bea ranted, almost turning red. She's not just annoyed, she's getting angry na right now and Jho could feel it. What Jho did next always helped Bea to calm down.

Binatukan niya.

"Ow! What was that for, Jhoanna?!" Reklamo ni Bea. Tinawanan lang siya ni Jho.

"Stop laughing! Palibhasa kasi, Nico doesn't use facebook a lot!" Bea added na hanggang ngayon ay nakakunot pa rin ang noo.

"Nakakatawa ka kasi! You weren't like that naman before!" Sabi ni Jho sa kaibigan. Knowing Bea, hindi naman ito selosa. Thirdy always tags other people naman sa posts and she doesn't care pero mukhang nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin ngayon.

Bea rolled her eyes once again, still annoyed. "He's been tagging the same girl 4 times already!"

 _Kaya naman pala, nagseselos ang ate niyo.. hay nako, Ravena! Anong pinapakain mo dito?!_ Isip ni Jho na natatawa.

"Sinong babae naman 'yan, aber?" Nakapameywang na tanong ni Jho. They were currently in the kitchen dahil hinihintay nilang magbake ang cookies na ginawa nila kanina.

"The babble girl na nakwento ko last time, Julia. Remember her?" Beatriz asked Jho as she continued to breathe in and out, to supposedly calm down her nerves.

Jho looked up to think. Julia Casal ata? She wasn't sure but siya lang naman ang Julia na namention ni Bea recently.

"Casal, right?" Sabi ni Jho. Tumango naman si Bea at binalik ang tingin sa phone niya.

"Tangina!" Biglang mura ni Bea.

Nagulat naman si Jho. "Pota ka talaga! Ano na naman?!"

"He fucking tagged her again! Nako, isa pa talaga! I will break up with him na!" Pagbabanta ni Bea habang nakatingin sa phone niya, halatang gigil sa nakikita niya rito.

"OA mo! Ano ba kasing meron diyan sa Casal na 'yan? Biglang close na sila ng Ravena mo?" Pang-uusisa ni Jho sa kaibigan at umupo sa counter. Si Bea naman, nakasandal sa kaharap na counter kaya magkaharap sila ngayon. She sighed, for the nth time.

"She's close with Van and Ivan kaya naging close na din sila somehow ni Thirdy. They hang out naman pero kasi.. iba feeling ko when she's with Thirds eh. And it's obvious she likes him." Bea explained with matching eyeroll.

Jhoana smirked at her friend. It's really her first time to witness such actions from Beatriz, 'yung tipong sobrang gigil and all because of a guy! A guy! And it's Thirdy, who's giving Bea the worst headache of her life. And they all know how Bea was, she usually doesn't care at all specially sa girl na friends ni Thirdy.

 _Iba na talaga tama neto._ Isip ni Jho at bumaba sa counter to get some water.

"Nasabihan mo na ba si Thirdy?" Jho asked.

Bea nodded. "Of course, you know how straight to the point I am. I told him I don't like him hanging out with her, he stopped naman although I told him na it's still up to him but what the ef, he's suddenly tagging her sa posts." Bea massaged her temple. "Guys talaga. Super insensitive!" She said exasperatedly.

Natawa ulit si Jhoana nang kay naisip.

"Oh, what's so funny?" Bea asked, refreshing her news feed every now and then to see if Thirdy mentioned the girl again.

Humalakhak lang si Jho. "I just freakin' realized. Julia-Bea? Sino si Thirdy, si Gerald? Pota! Artista na pala kayo eh!" Jho continued laughing like a maniac much to Bea's further annoyance.

"Alam mo, wala ka talagang ambag. Why'd I even invite you here?" She said and made a face.

"Eto naman, hindi mabiro! Hay nako!" Jho replied after she stopped laughing.

Napatingin ulit si Bea sa phone niya. Thirdy has been updating her naman of his day and he was currently at Trinoma with the rest of the Ravenas. _Grabe, he's in the mall na nga but still has time to tag her sa posts?!_

"Hoy, akala ko ba straight to the point ka? Pagsabihan mo na 'yan na wag na mang-tag ng iba! Para mapanatag ka na diyan at makapagchika na tayo ng maayos!" Jhoana suggested. Gusto lang naman kasi nito na hindi na badtrip si Bea. Again, ngayon nalang ulit sila nagkasama and she doesn't want her to be this distracted.

Bea groaned. "You know what? Bahala siya. I'm gonna turn my freaking phone off. Don't tell him also about me if he asks ha? He knows you're here with me. I don't want to stress myself out. Nakakainis talaga siya." She explained before sending her parents some message about turning her phone off for the rest of the night because she wants to enjoy the sleepover with Jho.

Napailing si Jho, kahit kailan sobrang impulsive ni Bea. "Are you sure? You haven't even talked about it, Bei. Baka naman super impulsive ka this time. Kausapin mo nalang kaya?"

Bea rolled her eyes at Jhoana's suggestion. "Whose side are you on? Eto na nga ako, I want to enjoy the night with you pero you know I can't if super distracted ako with his actions."

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant. Ang akin lang, there are no problems you can't fix through talking." Kibit balikat na sabi ni Jho. Bea just covered her face with her palm.

"Bahala na, I don't want to think about him muna tonight." She said and sakto namang nag-ding ang oven so she got her freshly-baked cookies.

As she closed the oven, she saw one of their used bottles of Mojitos and she got an idea.

"Jho." She called out her friend, who was busy checking something on her phone. Jhoanna hmmed as a response.

"You game for an Island kind of night?"

-

"Dani, can you try to contact your ate Bea? She isn't replying and answering my calls eh." Tanong ni Thirdy sa nakababatang kapatid. Kakauwi lang nila from Trinoma and it was already 10PM. Nanuod pa kasi sila ng movie. The guy was worried kasi last text ni Bea sa kanya was earlier pa around 7PM saying he should enjoy the night with his fam. Pero it was weird kasi Bea used the 🙂 emoji, and she only uses that if she's annoyed or if Thirdy did something wrong.

Thirdy scratched the back of his head. Wala naman kasi siyang maalalang ginawang mali? And he _knows_ for sure that Bea wasn't on her period, so she shouldn't be getting annoyed at him for no reason.

Lumingon si Dani sa Kuya niya. "Ha? I thought you knew where she was?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Dani while playing with Jack and Jill. Nasa sala sila ngayon.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Thirdy sa narinig. _So she went somewhere without telling me?_

"What do you mean?" He asked his younger sibling, not liking how he's knowing where his girlfriend was from someone else.

"Here." Dani got her phone, she was tapping and typing a few times before she gave it to Thirdy.

"That was posted around 9PM, she's with ate Jho sa Island ngayon. Akala ko naman you knew kasi hindi ka naman nammroblema kanina, although dapat pala nagtanong na ko. Praning ka when she drinks without you." Dani told his brother and subtly rolled her eyes.

Usually kasi, Thirdy gets very fidgety kapag alam niyang Bea is out drinking without him. He usually just wants to get away if they're somewhere else just to go to Beatriz. Kasi, let's face it, iba ang isang Bea de Leon when drinking.

Thirdy felt his heart quicken. So many questions rose from Dani's statement and he isn't liking it. This time, he's sure na he's done something kaya Bea did this. She usually tells him about her lakads or night outs. All he knew about Bea's agendas today was that she was going to bake cookies and have a sleepover with Jho sa LGV.

Thirdy suddenly stood up from his seat, still in his pang-gala wear. "San ka, kuya?" Mahinang tanong ni Dani. _Ay, tanga. Of course he's going to ate Bei._

"Scratch that, you're obviously going to Island," Dani rolled her eyes again at her stupid question, "Ano bang meron, kuya? Ba't di mo alam na nasa Island si ate Bei?" Tanong ni Dani while looking up kay Thirdy.

Thirdy just sighed and closed his eyes. "I also don't know? We were okay the whole day. She suddenly stopped texting at 7PM, I thought nakatulog na with Jho. Alam mo naman kapag nagssleepover 'yung mga 'yun, natutulog ng maaga."

Napailing si Dani. "Ate Bea never does things without any reason. Baka naman kasi may nagawa kang akala mo okay, hindi naman pala."

Thirdy started thinking hard. Wala talaga siyang maisip.

"I really don't have any idea, Dani. Feeling ko mababaliw na 'ko kakaisip." He said truthfully to his younger sister.

Nagkibit-balikat si Dani. "Then you have to go toIsland and ask her yourself, hopefully she's still sober."

-

"Beatriz! Ang dami mo nang nainom and it's still 11PM!" Reklamo ng isang Jhoanna Louisse sa kanyang kaibigan. Pano ba naman, laklak lang ng laklak etong si Bea!

Bea looked at her friend, of course she's going to drink! Nastress siya sa pinaggagawa ni Thirdy.

"This is so not you. You don't go drinking just because of Thirdy tagging some girl on facebook a few times! Ano ba talagang problema?" Jhoanna asked her friend. Alam niyang hindi lang talaga eto 'yung rason and that there's something deeper.

Bea downed another shot. _Such a weakshit, Bea. You aren't like this!_

Bea could feel herself getting teary-eyed. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jho when she saw Bea was about to cry.

"Hoy! Ano ba 'yan! What's happening to you?!" Natatarantang sabi ni Jho.

"Buntis ka ba?! Ang lala ng mood swings mo!" She said out of the blue which made Bea slap her shoulder.

"Baliw! I'm not pregnant!" She denied. 'Wag naman muna sana ngayon! She's just starting her pro career.

She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. "I'm just.. I'm just.. ewan ko. I don't know, Jho. Pero sobrang insecure ako these days, I don't know why. Alam ko namang it's not Thirdy's fault pero kasi.. you know how I've always been confident diba? Pero there really are days when you feel like you're the ugliest. Alam mo 'yon? Like.. you'll realize how there are lots of other girls out there who look better, with bigger busts and asses, than you. Minsan I'd ask myself nga, what did Thirdy find in me na he couldn't seem to let go because he'd always, always come back. He'd always pursue me, he'd always wait for me. Minsan, naiisip ko, do I really deserve him? Kasi most of the time, I just hurt him eh." Bea let a few of her tears fall. This was what she needed, to drink and bare her feelings to a friend. And no one's better than Jhoanna who has been a constant figure in her life since Thirdy and her finally happened.

"Don't get me wrong, though. I love Thirdy so much and he's been nothing but the best. He also reassures me that no matter what happens, ako talaga. Pero minsan naiisip ko lang if the amount of love I have and give is enough after all the pain I gave him? Kasi I've always been the magulo one in the relationship. The stubborn one who took him for granted even before, just super thankful now that I finally realized my feelings for him before it was too late." Bea sniffled and Jho wiped her tears with a tissue.

Bea sighed. "I love him, sobra. And sobrang grateful that he's been there with me since high school. Kahit pa I think like this, never did the thought of breaking up with him cross my mind. If I ever did say that, that was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I can't seem to let him go also eh. Call me selfish but I don't want to let go of this kind of love that only I can get from him. I just.. I just hope na he doesn't ever get tired of me. I know I'm unreasonable sometimes and that I'm super hardheaded pero who am I if I'm not like that diba? I'm trying my best naman to change myself for the better kasi I know Thirdy doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, specially from me." She finished before sniffling a few more times. She's glad na walang pake ang mga tao dito kahit may umiiyak na.

Jhoanna sighed. She looked at Bea and then at the person behind Bea who has been listening to her friend's rant. "You heard her? Now it's time for you two to talk." Jho said seriously and then stood up. Bea suddenly felt sober, did she hear what Jho said right?

"Jho, where are you—" she was cut off by a manly voice.

"Thanks, Jho. I got this. Nico's outside already."

Biglang nanlamig si Bea sa narinig na boses. She didn't expect he would come around. _During my rant, nonetheless!_

"Jhoanna Louisse!" Beatriz said and held Jho's hand. Feeling scared of what was to come.

Jho looked at her, eyes softening at the sight of Bea.

"Sorry, beh. You two need to talk talaga. Remember what I told you earlier? There's nothing a good talk can't fix. Trust me. I'll get my things tomorrow, ha? For now, fix whatever problem you have with Thirdy." Jhoanna reassured her friend. She then gave her a kiss on the cheek before starting to get out of the table.

"Ravena, ha. Fix this. Ayaw kong nakikitang ganyan 'yan." Jhoanna said, napalunok nalang si Thirdy. One of the things he doesn't want to happen would be Jho getting mad at him.

"I got this, Jho. Really. Thank you talaga." He said sincerely. Jho nodded at him and went away.

He silently prayed before going around to sit beside his girlfriend. "Bei.." he started. But Bea just hung her head low.

"What are you doing here?" She asked lowly.

Thirdy sighed. "I got so worried when you stopped messaging me. Tapos biglang sabi ni Dani you were here with Jho," he cleared his throat. "What's wrong ba, love?"

Bea tried her best to fight the urge roll her eyes. _Akala ko ba he was here when I ranted? Pagong talaga kahit kailan._

"I don't want to talk about it." Pagmamatigas ni Bea. Thirdy just closed his eyes. _This is gonna be a long night._

"Beatriz, please. Don't you want to fix this?" Tanong nito ulit.

"What's there to fix? We're fine naman." Patay malisyang sagot ni Bea. She's honestly just not in the mood, ang gusto lang naman kasi niya magrant kay Jho. Tas biglang andito na agad 'tong si Thirdy.

"Stop being stubborn, love. We have to talk this out. I don't want anything like this to happen ever again, if you want to tell me something, tell me. 'Wag yung ganito, you're worrying me." Nakakunot noo na sabi ni Thirdy at kinuha ang kamay ni Bea.

Napabuntong hininga si Bea. As much as she doesn't want to talk about it tonight, she thinks she's been stubborn enough all throughout their relationship.

"I thought you were here when I ranted? I think I said everything na in that monologue." She started.

Thirdy nodded.

"First of all, love. I think I haven't been reassuring you enough. I know I do pero if it was enough, you wouldn't be thinking about this now. Kaya this time, I want to stress it to you. I love you, so so so much. I know you know this. And no one, kahit sino man 'yan, specially babae, ang makakapagpabago niyan. No one else can ever be like you or become you. Ikaw at ikaw lang, Bei." He caressed her cheeks.

"I love you more and more each day kahit pa sobrang tagal na nating magkakilala because you show me a different side of you everyday that I choose to love. I admit, you're not always lovable and there are days na I just want to heave deep sigh dahil nagiging unreasonable ka na. Pero kasi, whatever happens, ikaw lang talaga eh. I'll always love you even when you think you're in your most unlovable state." He said sincerely while looking into her eyes.

"They say love is choosing someone over and over again, and I will always choose you, Isabel. Ikaw at ikaw lang talaga." He gave her a small smile.

Bea didn't realize she was crying again.

"Love.. I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.." she started to apologize as she looked down, crying. She felt ashamed of herself. Why did she even question his love for her even once? Why did she even think that he'd be tired and that he's give up?

"Shh.. shh. Stop crying, love. It seems like we're breaking up!" Natatawang sabi ni Thirdy to make the mood a little bit lighter.

"Love kasi.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you." She said in between sniffles which made Thirdy's heart melt. She's saying sorry because she doubted his love for her. Bea is indeed a baby. His baby.

Thirdy smiled and hugged her. "I love you. Don't be sorry, love. It's okay, I understand you."

Bea was still sniffling before breaking the hug.

"Damn it. I wanted to make tampo pa sana kaso you're so sweet and all. Nakakainis." Pagmamaktol ni Beatriz, she wiped her tears and pouted at him.

Thirdy laughed, "Ba't ka naman magtatampo? What did I do?" He asked her, he really had no idea.

Bea rolled her eyes. "Napakaclueless at pagong mo talaga. Ewan ko sa'yo!" Bea said before standing up at tinalikuran siya, she was on her way out.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Thirdy. Bigla-biglaan talaga 'tong si Beatriz!

"Love, wait!" And then he followed her outside.

Nang makalabas sila, Bea found Thirdy's car immediately. She stopped momentarily to wait for her oh-so-pagong na boyfriend, she's suddenly annoyed again. Wala ba talagang alam si Thirdy na sobrang inis siya because of the tags?!

"Love, ano ba kasing meron?" Pagtatanong ulit ni Thirdy when he caught up with Beatriz.

Bea groaned. "Tanong mo diyan sa facebook mo!"

Thirdy tilted his head to the side, still bewildered. _Anong meron sa facebook?_

Bea leaned on the side of Thirdy's Porsche. "Wala talaga? Oh my god.." Bea said, giving up.

And then it clicked.

"Is this about Julia? When I tagged her on Facebook?" Thirdy asked, amusement clearly evident in his voice.

Bea just rolled her eyes again. "Unlock your car. I wanna go home."

Bea was about to turn her back to Thirdy before he stopped her from doing so. Biglaan niya itong hinila at hinalikan.

He kissed her in the parking lot; hot, wet and open mouthed.

Bea was shocked for a bit but she slowly melted into the kiss, not minding if there were people outside with them. But she was thankful that most people were inside already.

His kisses seemed as though he wanted to tell her that he was hers, and that she's the only one he'll ever kiss like this.

It seemed as though his kisses were tailor made just for her. They kissed for a few more seconds before they pulled apart.

They were panting heavily, both catching their breaths after that kiss.

"That kiss serves as a reminder that I'm only yours, Beatriz." He told her sincerely.

Bea was fighting the urge to smile, she looked up at him. "Then stop tagging her continuously. Parang siya 'yung girlfriend mo eh." And then playfully rolled her eyes.

Thirdy laughed. "Noted. 'Yun lang naman pala eh. I'll tag you everyday on posts instead, love. Ikaw nalang ngayon."

Bea internally smiled at that.

"I didn't know my girlfriend was this selosa." He teased her to which the woman just shook her head.

"At least not as seloso as you. May I remind you how hysterical you got after knowing Prince and I were breathing the same air?" She told her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Hey! In my defense, I know pano siya gumalaw. He likes you."

"Duh. You know pano siya gumalaw kasi ganon ka rin!"

"Foul!"

And then they both laughed.

"We're okay na, love ha?" Thirdy asked again and held her hands. He looked at her, hopeful.

Bea's heart warmed at his gaze, he looked scared that she might say no.

"As long as you tone down the tags and whatever on soc med, we're good." She answered him. Thirdy breathed a sigh of relief.

He beamed at her. "Alright. Ikaw nalang itatag ko from now on. But okay, let me explain." He cleared his throat. "We're just friends, okay? Julia and I." and then Bea looked at him in disbelief. 

"That's what you think, kamusta naman siya? I bet she's so kilig everytime you tag her or whatever." Bea said with distaste. Thirdy could now clearly see how bothered Bea was with Julia. She wasn't like this naman to his other friends na babae, ngayon niya lang nakita na ganito si Bea towards a girl.

Thirdy sighed. As much as he's kilig dahil nga nagseselos si Bea, he can't seem to wrap his head around why she's suddenly like this.

"What's with her ba na you don't like? She's friends with Van and Ivan naman, love." He asked but he immediately regretted it kasi nag-iba ang mukha ni Bea.

"I don't know if you noticed pero I'm a woman, too. Alam ko din her galawan and she obviously likes you. Hay nako, Ferdinand. Remember when we first met? Kulang nalang idikit niya sarili niya sa'yo as if you weren't my boyfriend. I don't like her guts, I'm sorry. " Bea said with annoyance. Sino ba naman ang babaeng kampante sa ganong klaseng kaibigan na babae ng jowa niya? No one!

"Whatever. It's still up to you naman if you'll still hang out with her. But eto lang, Thirdy. I swear, baka siya lang magiging reason why this relationship of ours would end. I can feel it." she said seriously to which kinabahan naman si Thirdy. Whatever Beatriz says pa naman, most of the time, turns out to be true.

"Okay, let's stop talking about this. You're scaring me, love."

Bea just sighed. "Sorry, love. I just think she's bad news. Call me psycho or whatever basta I don't like her."

Napatingin nalang si Thirdy sa girlfriend niya. He thought, ano naman kung papakinggan niya si Bea ngayon diba? Beatriz doesn't always demand things, and even now she isn't demanding him to stop meeting or hanging out with Julia. Heck, she isn't even asking for him to stop being friends with her! She's still giving him the freedom to decide.

That made Thirdy smile.

Of course, he'd choose Bea over anything.

He leaned to kiss her forehead. "I understand, love. Thank you for telling me honestly. At least now, alam ko na what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Napangiti naman si Bea from Thirdy's tone. She knew she won him again.

"Tara na nga. I wanna cuddle with you na." Bea said, to finally change their topic. She turned her back to him, waiting for him to unlock his car's doors.

Thirdy smirked. "Cuddle lang talaga?"

She smirked as well, slightly turning her head. "You better drive fast to change my mind."

Needless to say, the night ended at 4AM with cuddles in between lovemaking.

_**~FIN~** _

..

....

......

"Beatriz!"

Knock knock knock.

"Isabel Beatriz!"

Knock knock knock.

Naalimpungatan si Bea, who was still snuggled to Thirdy's chest. She yawned and opened her eyes to check the time.

It was still 8am! Sino na naman ang nambubulabog sa kanya at this hour?

"Beaaaaa!!"

She groaned and sat up. "Eto na!!!" Thirdy groaned at the loss of skin contact with Bea but continued sleeping nonetheless.

She gathered her hair up to a ponytail and went to retrieve a shirt and some short to dress into since she was naked except for her underwear after their rounds earlier at dawn.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face quickly but she frowned at the sight of the hickeys Thirdy gave her. She told him to stop putting them on her neck! Naubos pa naman concealer niya.

She sighed and then decided to go to her door already to open it. She was faced with an impatient-looking Jhoanna.

"Buti naman at binuksan mo na ang pinto, 'no? Alam kong napagod ka kagabi. Sorry, okay? Kailangan ko lang kunin gamit ko." Sabi ni Jho. Inirapan lang siya ni Bea.

"Ewan ko sa'yo." Bea then opened the door to her room to let Jho in. Agad namang nakita ni Jho si Thirdy sa kama ni Bea, sleeping soundly na nakatalikod sa kanila. He had some nasty back scratches.

"Wild! Pusa ka ghorl? Daming kalmot!" natatawang sabi ni Jho to which napailing nalang si Bea.

"Kunin mo na your things!" pagmamadali ni Bea sa kaibigan.

"Ay nagmamadali? Di pa ba sapat ang ilang rounds niyo kagabi?" Jho teased her friend again. Namula naman si Bea.

"Whatever. Sige na, Jho!" she said and ushered her friend to go out the door.

Natatawa naman si Jho. "Nako. Ang dami mo na ngang chikinini oh!"

"Oh god, stop saying chikinini. It sounds so bad!" pagrereklamo pa nito nang makalabas na si Jho with her things.

"Whatever, conyo queen. Pasabi nalang kay Thirds, wag masyado galingan. Your whole being screams Thirdy na kasi!" Panloloko pa ni Jho kay Bea.

Bea just rolled her eyes and opted not to reply nalang. "Bye na!"

"See you soon, beh! Dapat di na maudlot sleepover ha!" sabi pa ni Jho bago bumaba na. Tumango lang si Bea and smiled at the thought of Jho. She closed the door. Sobrang thankful she has a friend like her.

She was still thinking kung kailan sila ulit magssleepover when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a soft kiss on her nape.

"Good morning.." the man groggily greeted while burying his face on her neck.

She turned around and kissed the tip of his nose. "Good morning to you too, Mister." she smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

He beamed at her. "Better than most nights because I slept beside you." Bea's heart started to beat fast. Even after all this time, he still has that kilig factor.

"Bolerooo. Buti mom and dad aren't here, di ka sana makakatulog dito." Bea said and giggled.

Napangiti lang si Thirdy. "They're fine with me sleeping here kaya. Kulang na nga lang ibigay ka na nila sakin eh." and then he pecked her sa lips.

"Yabang!"

"Mahal mo naman!" he retaliated, Bea just shook her head.

"I love you.." he said and gave her a long and loving kiss.

Napangiti naman si Bea at how sweet her boyfriend was. "I love you, too."

Thirdy captured her lips once again, but this time with an intent to do something else. Bea opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His hands went south and traveled towards her ass, cupping it harshly before bringing her up. Bea squealed but automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist.

They broke the kiss.

"Up for another exercise routine?" Thirdy naughtily asked his girlfriend.

Bea just smirked.

"Lead the way, sir."

**-**

**Super dami ko talagang time.** 😆 **I hope you enjoyed this one, guys! Sorry kasi walang smut, bawi ako one of these days.** 👀 **Anyway, to**[ **_peacebitter14**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_peacebitter14) **, eto yung isa. I hope I gave this one justice although medyo malayo sa initial plot.** 😅

 **Thank you pa rin sa continuous support.** **We reached 1K votes!** **Can't believe it. Sobrang thank you!** 🥺💙 **Anyway, votes and comments are always appreciated.** 💙 **'til next one shot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	23. Prank Call

**Kind of short lang. As in! Sobrang grabe lang feels ko tonight, I HAD to write.** 🤡 ****

**-**

"Bea, let's take a dip sa pool." Aya ng Dad ni Bea. She was just lounging around their living room, scrolling sa Instagram and Twitter niya.

Lumingon siya sa Dad niya and saw him looking at her. Napangiti naman siya. "Dad, seriously? Gabi na ah."

Natawa naman si Elmer sa sinabi ng anak. "You never turned down my invites for swimming naman dati ah?"

Umirap ng bahagya si Bea. Riiiight. She liked swimming nga pala specially with her dad, who's always challenging her na pabilisan sila lumangoy.

Not totally langoy though, walking sa pool apparently.

Tumayo ito at naglakad papunta sa dad niya. "Whatever, Dad. Oo na, I'm gonna change upstairs!"

Ngumiti naman si Elmer, Beatriz can't really say no to him.

"Bilis, 8PM na!" Pagmamadali sa kanya ng dad niya. Umiling nalang siya at binilisang umakyat going to her room.

She went immediately to her closet to retrieve a two piece bikini she had. She opted to wear a black one and put her hair up into a ponytail.

After changing, she went out of the bathroom and got her phone.

Nagnotif sa kanya na Thirdy was on live, nagkibit-balikat lang siya kasi kanina pa naman naglalive 'yon.

She went down na agad and found her dad wearing swim shorts already.

"Super ready naman, dad." Sabi niya once she got to their pool. Her mom was just around the corner, doing something on her phone.

"Come on, ready ka na bang matalo ulit?" Paghahamon ng dad niya sa kanya.

This made Bea roll her eyes. "As if! You're always cheating kasi!"

Natawa naman si Elmer. "I don't cheat, Isabel!"

"Blah blah, who's gonna believe you, Dad?" Panloloko niya dito and stuck her tongue out at him.

Napailing nalang si Elmer sa kaisa-isang babaeng anak. "Halika na, maligo na tayo."

And so, they got in the pool and swam for a bit. Naglalaro lang sila sa pool when Elmer asked Bea if they should have that competition again.

"Dad, I always beat you. Hindi mo lang matanggap." She said as-a-matter-of-factly to her dad. Napailing naman si Elmer.

"I win because I'm stronger than you, tanungin mo pa mom mo." At ngumuso sa matriarch ng pamilya de Leon.

Bea just shook her head. "Don't include mom on this! Hay nako, alright tara na!"

Det laughed at her mag-ama. And then she thought of something.

"Why not I take a video of you instead? Para may hard evidence ka if ever your dad really does cheat, Beatriz." Suggestion naman ng mom niya. Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Bea.

She looked at her mom and gave her a flying kiss. "What a genius, Mom! Kaya love kita eh!"

Napailing nalang si Elmer. Natatawa. "Hon!" Reklamo nito sa asawa.

"Well, kung di ka naman nandadaya, you shouldn't be scared, right?" Tanong ni Det sa asawa.

And so, their competition began.

Bea was leading as always, natatawa si Det kasi obvious na obvious na nandadaya si Elmer.

They were swimming already. Nang pabalik na sila, Bea was still leading but kept on looking back at her Dad. Hinahabol siya nito and went on to catch her leg.

Natawa naman si Bea. Their hunch was correct!

"Ang daya mo!" Natatawang sabi nito sa dad niya.

"Sabi na nga ba eh, kaya na ako nakatingin don eh!" Pagrereklamo niya sa dad niya. Umiiling nalang ito at natatawa.

Det lowered her hand, mission accomplished! She decided to upload it on her ig story.

"Nakuha mo, mom?" Bea asked her mom. Det nodded naman. "The whole world will know how much of a cheater sa laro 'yang dad mo!" Sabi nito at natatawa.

"I'm being bullied by you two, again!" Reklamo naman ni Elmer.

Umirap lang si Bea. "Wag ka na kasi mandaya, dad!" She reminded him and stuck her tongue out.

"Daya pala ah!" Sabi nito bago hinabol si Bea.

And they just played around sa water for a while.

-

At around quarter to 9:30PM sila natapos maligo. Bea had a small talk with her parents muna bago siya umakyat to take a bath and change into something comfortable to get ready to sleep.

At around 10PM, she was just watching some documentaries on Netflix when suddenly an unknown number called her.

Napakunot naman ang noo niya when she saw na may unknown number na namang tumatawag.

"Damn, I just changed my number 2 months ago." She whispered quietly. Contemplating whether to answer the phone call or not.

Some fans get their hands on her number and she doesn't know why kaya she changes her number frequently.

She decided to say, _fuck it_ , and answered the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _"Hello."_ A voice with a thick American accent greeted her.

She scrunched up her nose. The voice was quite familiar, but she just can't place on who it belonged to.

"Who's this?" She finally asked. Hoping the guy would answer her, directly.

 _"Uhhh.. this is Pizza Hut."_ The man on the other line said. _Niloloko ba 'ko nito?_ She thought.

A few seconds of silence.

"Sorry, who?" She asked again, not quite sure what to say.

 _"This is pizza hut."_ The guy replied again.

Napaisip naman siya. She hasn't ordered pizza for a long time now, and she definitely didn't order one tonight.

"Ughh. Sorry.. I wo— I think you have the wrong number." She replied, after a few seconds again.

 _"Oh, you didn't order any pizza hut?"_ The guy suddenly asked.

Nakakunot ulit ang noo niya. So kulit! "Pizza hut? No, no. Sorry, I didn't—"

 _"I believe you did. I believe, I believe so. Is this uhh Miss— uhh— no no no.."_ nauutal na sabi ng tao sa kabilang linya with a laugh.

This time, mas naguluhan nalang si Bea. _What the hell.._

She heard something inaudible on the other line before the guy spoke again.

 _"Uhh, alright. I must have had the wrong number—"_ Hindi na niya pinatapos and ended the call. Shaking her head.

"I should probably change my phone number again." She said to herself before, not thinking much about the phone call. She just wrapped herself around her blanket and continued watching the documentary she paused.

-

Bea fell asleep, accidentally, while watching the documentary. Nagising nalang siya sa ringtone ng phone niya which was ringing nonstop.

 _I swear, if this is that pizza hut guy again.._ she thought before getting her phone.

She was surprised to see a certain Ravena's name plastered on the caller ID.

"Hello? Thirdy?" She answered groggily.

She heard some songs being played at the background. San na naman kaya 'to?

 _"Oh shoot, did we wake you up? Thirdy, I told you to call her earlier after we ended the live!"_ An all-too familiar voice replied.

"Who's this? Why do you have Thirdy's phone?" Sunod sunod nitong tanong. Now fully awake after hearing someone else's voice other than the usual deep, baritone voice of the 6'3 talk Ravena.

She heard some hustle on the other line.

 _"Bei? Sorry, I'm with AD right now."_ This time, it was finally his voice. She sighed in relief.

Wait. AD? Adrian Wong?

"Ughh. Okay? What's up?" She replied and decided to sit up straight. Stretching her body, she slept in a very uncomfortable position. She was lying flat on her stomach kasi with her macbook beside her.

She heard Thirdy talking to AD for a bit before he spoke again.

 _"Did someone call you earlier?"_ He asked her, out of the blue. Which caused Bea to tilt her head in confusion.

"Uhm. Just a pizza hut delivery guy who got the wrong number, I guess? Other than that, wala na. Except you right now." She explained.

"Why?" She asked.

Not answering her question, she heard Thirdy laugh which added more to her confusion.

"What's up ba, Ravena? What's with the call?" She asked him again, now growing annoyed. Tatawag-tawagan at magtatanong, di rin naman pala maayos kausap.

 _"Wait, wag ka muna magalit. Have you checked twitter ba?"_ He asked, this time. Still not answering her why.

Bea rolled her eyes. "No. I'm watching netflix."

 _"Okay, good."_ She heard him.

A few moments of silence.

"Ano ba talaga? Why'd you call?" Her patience was running out. She wants to drop the call already if he doesn't have anything important to say.

A few seconds passed and Thirdy didn't reply, she was about to end the call when the familiar voice came back.

_"You want some pizza hut, maam?"_

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea. Realizing it was AD who called her earlier.

"Are you kidding me?! AD?!" She said, in total disbelief.

Narinig niyang tumawa ang dalawa. _"I'm sorry, BDL. Thirdy wanted to prank you eh!"_ AD apologized.

Napailing si Bea. _Thirdy, kahit kailan talaga!_

"Ugh. I thought at first it was a fan. Balak ko na sana magchange ng number agad." She said and sighed. "What's with the prank ba? And why me?"

Tumatawa pa rin sila. "Ravena!" She said, this time medyo malakas.

 _"Sorry, Bei. But— hahaha!"_ Napailing si Bea. _Anong nakakatawa?!_

 _"Alright eto na. We were doing an IG live, and most of the fans wanted us to do a prank call."_ Thirdy started.

"And?" She urged him to go on.

 _"Most of them requested you. Kaya eto. We used AD's number kasi we figured you don't have his."_ Thirdy explained. This time napapikit si Bea.

"That's why you asked if I checked twitter." She said. "Bakit? You scared of the fans?" She asked, smirking.

She could hear Thirdy's little laugh. _"Ha? Of course not. I asked you because I know you might find it weird again because they'll be mentioning you."_

Napailing si Bea. "Whatever, Thirds. Of course they would mention me. For sure they figured out it's me ever since I answered the call."

Thirdy smiled to himself. _"Of course, sila pa ba?"_

Napangiti nalang din si Bea.

"Is that all?" She asked this time. Finally feeling sleepy.

 _"Mmm. Yeah. Sorry to bother you.."_ he apologized. Bea was sure he was scratching his nape.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, it's cool. You should sleep already na rin. It's getting late."

 _"Yeah, mamaya. Ubusin lang namin 'yung drinks ni AD."_ Pagpapaalam nito kay Bea.

A moment of silence before Thirdy spoke.

_"So.. pizza hut, tomorrow?"_

Bea smiled at his cuteness.

"Sus. You wanted to ask me out lang pala." She laughed.

"But, sure. Who am I to say no to that?" She replied with a smile.

Thirdy, on the other hand, rejoiced. _"Okay. Pick you up at 12?"_

"Sounds good to me." Bea agreed.

 _"Okay, good night. See you tomorrow, Bei."_ He said, finally bidding her good night.

"Good night to you and AD. Get some rest!" She reminded before ending the call.

That night, both Thirdy and Bea slept better than most nights after that call.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

**_A few minutes after their call.._ **

"Damn, bro. You could've just told me you wanted to ask her out tomorrow!" AD told Thirdy who was smiling from ear to ear.

Napailing lang ito. "Spur of the moment. I didn't plan that."

AD smirked at his friend, who was obviously still whipped for the mighty BDL.

"Really? But you planned the whole IG live to prank her? Galing!" Panglalaglag ni Adrian sa kaibigan.

"What? Pauso ka!" Natatawang sabi naman ni Thirdy.

"You knew in your mind your viewers would suggest her for the prank, and so you did. But of course, you knew that already so it's basically a plan." Sabi ni AD. "Get me?"

Thirdy just shook his head. _Well.. he's not entirely wrong, though._

Let's see, Thirdy really wanted to ask Bea out tomorrow naman. Maybe bonus nalang na nangyari 'yon. Plus, he's been craving pizza hut din. Sakto.

"Dami mong sinasabi. Umuwi ka na nga." Sabi nito sa kaibigan and stood up.

"Oh, san ka?" AD asked.

"Gonna brush my teeth, matutulog na ako." Pagpaalam niya dito.

"What?! Ang aga pa! You're that excited for tomorrow's date?!" AD asked him who also stood up.

Thirdy didn't mind him at pumunta na sa CR. Hindi niya alam na sinundan pala siya ni AD.

"You know what, you're still so whipped for her 'no? Even after everything." Nagulat siya nang biglang magsalita si AD sa may pinto.

Thirdy just smiled. He finished brushing his teeth first before answering him. "Wala eh, she's Beatriz. Hindi madaling makalimutan." He answered and shrugged.

"What made you stay this time, though?" Pang-uusisa pa nito while they both walked towards his room.

Before Thirdy entered. "She finally told me she feels the same." He started. "And this time, she was honest more than anything." He ended before quickly going in to his room, locking AD outside.

"Putang—! Ravena, I left my wallet there!" Reklamo ni AD.

Natawa nalang siya. "You live just a few blocks from here! I'll give it tomorrow. Good night, bro!" He said and then went to his bed.

"Fuck— Thirdy!!!" He heard him bang his door. But he didn't care.

All Thirdy cared at the moment was to get some sleep. He'll need the energy for a fun day with Bea tomorrow.

**-**

**Tadaaaa. Sorry if medyo lame but I really wanted to write about it tonight! Hahaha. Quick lang! I hope you liked my take on tonight's ganap guys. Huhu. Buhay na buhay na naman tayo.** 🥺 ****

 **Anyway, votes and comments are always, always appreciated! Thank you for supporting 4EVER. Medyo kinilig din ako because he played it daw (although di ko naabutan** 😢 **) but still!** 💙 **Blue hearts to everyone.**

 **Reach me! (LET'S FANGIRL TOGETHER)**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	24. Of Vanilla and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T & B not getting enough of each other. Honestly one of my fave smutty write-ups. HAHA!

**Clingy Bea for** **[_peacebitter14](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_peacebitter14)** **! Hahahaha.** 🥰 **Also, happy 40K reads. Thank you so much!** 🥺 **Credits pala** **to the rightful owner of the photo sa media.** 💙

**-**

Feeling the sun's rays against her skin, Bea woke up feeling refreshed. The scent of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes warped around her as she slowly opened her eyes.

Remembering she was with her boyfriend, she immediately tried to find that certain warmth only his body could exude. Realizing Thirdy's already in the kitchen trying his best to flip the pancakes over like how chefs would, she smiled faintly.

But that smile turned into a slight frown, she wanted to hug him agad and get some daily dose of Thirdy Ravena vitamin for the day!

With a small grunt, she decided to sit up and fix her bed hair. Smiling again as she remembered how Thirdy made love to her on the bed the night before. She bit her lip, the date night they set was a huge success and they ended up in bed earlier than they thought. Of course, neither of them complained. The earlier the better, as Thirdy would say.

Thirdy had an out of town commitment for his team for a week and Bea should've been with him, but then her manager called to tell her just a few days before they were set to go that she had something important to attend to for a brand also. Kaya ayun, they were stuck with facetime and texts for a week.

Thirdy just got back yesterday morning and Bea fetched him at the airport, immediately hugging the guy. Buti they were both free yesterday until the day after tomorrow kaya they had all the time to spend with each other. They spent the evening at La Crepe, their go-to ever since college, and then drove around the city for half an hour. They arrived at Thirdy's condo at 9PM.

It was just supposed to be a wholesome netflix night but Thirdy's cuddles turned to become fondles and the next thing Bea knew, she was already writhing underneath him and screaming his name in ecstasy.

And now, she could feel that she was already hungry. They burned more calories last night than she thought. And so, after fixing her hair in a messy bun, she stood up. Momentarily forgetting she was wearing nothing, at all. She went inside Thirdy's bathroom to freshen up and gathered some clothes. She's glad she has her own mini stash inside of his closet. But then again, she'd always choose one of Thirdy's Ateneo jerseys because she loves to bask in Thirdy's smell.

She got and wore one of the many panties she had in the closet and wore the random Ateneo jersey she got her pretty hands on. She didn't bother wearing a bra, for what pa? Hassle lang and not comfy for her, she's at home naman na dito and sanay naman na si Thirdy. Also, another hurdle lang if ever kasi tatanggalin pa once they decide to do it again. The thought of another round of making love with Thirdy made Bea feel giddy.

After wearing the jersey, she looked at the mirror and saw that it was too big for her. She shrugged, loving how the jersey smells so much like him. She couldn't wait to hug him when she goes to his mini kitchen!

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, basically her morning routine before deciding to come out of the bathroom then proceeded to go out of them room.

She smiled at the sight of her apron-clad but topless boyfriend who was doing some sort of art using the maple and chocolate syrups on top of the pancakes he was able to successfully make.

Napailing siya. How cute can this 6 foot 3 man be? And grabe, the audacity to flaunt the hickeys Bea gave!

Napansin ni Thirdy that his girlfriend emerged from the bedroom, looking as heavenly as ever. Clad in nothing but one of his old Ateneo jerseys. _I'll never get tired of seeing this view._

He beamed at her and stopped what he was doing. He took off the cute apron he wore na Bea bought for him para asarin siya. And then immediately came to hug her.

"Good morning, baby!" He greeted enthusiastically and buried his face on the crook of her neck, taking in her natural scent of vanilla, with a hint of honey. The scent that always made him feel at home. He wondered how she could still smell this heavenly despite their heated and sweaty activity last night.

Bea giggled, she was about to greet him back pero napatili siya kasi bigla siyang binuhat nito by the waist. As a reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Thirdy!!" Reklamo nito na natatawa.

She looked down at him, eyes overflowing with love and contentment. Feeling complete and secure within her boyfriend's arms.

They were smiling at each other before he walked towards the kitchen counter and letting Bea settle there.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her after Bea was able to sit comfortably on the kitchen counter. He was still hugging her and Bea's legs were still wrapped around his waist, securing him around her.

She smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I did.. although I was sad when you weren't around when I woke up." She playfully pouted, which Thirdy found oh so cute.

Thirdy felt his heart go haywire, Beatriz was beyond adorable and her acting like such a baby didn't help! He just wants to pounce on her then and there. But syempre, tiis-tiis muna.

"Miss mo ako agad?" He asked her, nanloloko. Hindi niya inasahang tatango si Bea. And then she hugged him tight all of a sudden, as if mawawala ito any time. "Super miss, babe! As in!" She said like a baby while sniffing his scent through his neck.

Thirdy was taken aback, Bea has increasingly become clingy the more na tumatagal ang relationship nila and Thirdy has been the happiest ever since. He liked how Bea would randomly call him just to say I love you or randomly hug him when they're out on a date, not minding if there were fans around them. She's been more carefree and it's all because of their heart to heart talk, with Thirdy baring everything to her. She told him she's going to try to be more.. comfortable with doing romantic things with him because let's face it, she isn't one to openly do romantic things.

But now, she's gradually coming out of her shell. She's becoming a full-fledged girlfriend slash baby damulag ni Thirdy, and of course he isn't complaining. Why would he, when he dreamt and fantasized this for so long?

"I missed you too, Isabel." He murmured as she caressed the back of her head. They stayed like that for a while before Thirdy remembered there were still a bit more of the pancake mix he was trying to cook.

He leaned away, causing him to see Isabel pouting. Napangiti siya and he couldn't help but give her kissable lips a peck!

"B, ubusin ko lang 'yung pancake mix. You'll have me all to yourself naman mamaya." He said and winked at her, slightly chuckling at the 5 foot 11 woman still clinging to him like a koala, a very cute koala.

Bea just shook her head, "Noooo, pleaseeee. I need your hugs!!" Pagmamaktol pa nito and brought Thirdy closer to her using the legs that were wrapped around his waist. Nanlalambing, as always.

Napabuntong-hininga si Thirdy out of kilig, "You're really such a baby, love." He told her tenderly.

"What do you want to do? I'll carry you while I cook or we eat na the pancakes I cooked kahit not complete pa?" He let her choose, moving away the strands of hair that were around her face from her messy bun.

Napaisip naman si Bea. If magpapakarga siya kay Thirdy, syempre mahihirapan din 'to magluto. They can eat naman whatever he's cooked na. She glanced at the dining table and saw the neatly piled pancakes with artistic designs, napailing siya sa designs. Very Thirdy.

He looked at him and beamed, "Let's eat, baby. Medyo marami naman na 'yun."

Thirdy kissed her on the forehead, "Alright, sweetcheeks."

"Pero karga pa rinnnn." Sabi ni Bea, not letting Thirdy go pa rin.

Natawa naman si Thirdy. "So you're going to sit in between my lap while we eat?" He asked. Bea nodded almost immediately, he chuckled at her response.

"Alright, you big baby." He said sweetly and pinched her nose. He then decided to carry her towards the dining but before doing so, he carried her bridal style para mas madali niyang maipwesto si Bea.

He sat down first and had Bea adjust her seat in between his thighs. He was glad he got bigger chairs for his dining, it really accommodated him and Bea even with their builds.

Thirdy then flipped the plate and got the pancakes he cooked a while ago, he put it on the plate. Before he could get the utensils, Bea beat him to it and got it instead. She started slicing the pancakes into small pieces. Thirdy, seeing how determined Bea was even in just slicing the pancakes, made him feel special and well, kilig.

He decided to help her out, he held her hand and helped her by guiding her hands as she sliced.

"Say aaaah!" Thirdy sweetly offered her a slice of the pancake, to which Bea opened her mouth and happily munched on it. Thirdy couldn't help but look at his girlfriend adoringly. Ang cute ba naman!

"Say aaah din!" Bea said and offered him some pancake slices as well.

They were both feeding and laughing at each other lang. Naubos naman nila agad ang food and went to bring it sa mini-kitchen ni Thirdy, deciding to just wash it later on. For the meantime, they wanted to spend time together.

They were now in Thirdy's veranda, coffees in hand. Still in the same position as the one when they were eating their breakfast. Since it was still early in the morning, they decided to get some fresh air and bask in the sun outside.

Thirdy was thankful he chose this particular condo unit and place, it had a great view of the busy streets below them. He chose this with Bea's preference in mind. Since Bea liked stargazing under the moonlight, this veranda was the perfect choice. And she gave him the mini bench specifically designed for them as a gift when he first got the unit.

He was resting his chin on Bea's shoulders, nuzzling her neck. "I live for days like this with you.." he said softly, wrapping his hands around Bea's waist. Bea still had her coffee in hand but leaned back kay Thirdy. She sighed in content.

"Glad we got a few days all to ourselves.." Bea replied with a small smile, still looking at the blue skies.

Thirdy smiled at Bea. Until now, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na they're finally together. It's been surreal ever since they started going out. And ever since that day din, Thirdy has been falling over and over and deeper and harder kay Beatriz. And he's enjoying every second of it.

Ang sarap kaya mainlove sa tamang tao, lalo na kung si Bea de Leon 'yon.

Bea gave him a soft kiss on the side of his head and leaned back again. Napasmile ulit si Thirdy at how sweet and clingy Bea has been.

Like, who would've thought that the ever-private and shy, in the context of relationship, na Isabel Beatriz ay magiging ganito ka affectionate, sweet, and clingy? To none other than her supposed 'good friend', Thirdy Ravena?

No one did!

Not even their friends, their families lalo! Elmer and Det never thought the day would come na kahit they were out in public, for example watching a game or playing golf, eh magiging clingy si Beatriz kay Thirdy. She clings onto him like a big koala.

Nevertheless, they were happy to see such changes. Very happy at how Bea finally gave Thirdy a chance. Honestly, Elmer and Det always wanted her to end up with Thirdy. And when she finally said na they're together, the older de Leon's celebrated. Including Bea's kuya, he rooted for him also.

Siyempre, it also goes without saying na sobrang boto ng pamilya Ravena kay Bea. And they were ecstatic when they finally said they were together after so long! It was a long and dreading journey, but at least they were here.

Of course, Bea herself never thought she'd be as clingy as she'd be right now. Hindi niya inexpect na ganito pala kasarap mainlove sa tamang tao, she was just so glad that Thirdy never gave up on the prospect of them happening. She couldn't imagine her life if it wasn't Thirdy who she's spending her off days right now. When she saw how Thirdy was to her, kung paano siya nito alagaan, mahalin at itrato na parang siya lang ang babae sa mundo, sobrang natouch siya and she fell even harder.

Damn, she really was in love.

Bea put down the cup of coffee on the table beside them, katabi ng cup also ni Thirdy and closed her eyes as she leaned comfortably on Thirdy's well-built chest.

They were silent for a while before Thirdy spoke.

"You aren't feeling sore naman, love?" He inquired, pertaining to.. what she felt after last night.

Bea kept her eyes close. Although, she could feel Thirdy's hands inside the jersey she's wearing already. Slowly caressing her bare abdomen.

"No naman, love.." she answered him. It's been a while kasi since they've done it and truth be told, namiss niya rin naman talaga 'yon. And when it finally happened last night, hindi din nagpaawat si Thirdy. He ravaged her like a beast, but of course she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kaya naman nagtanong siguro ito. _Maybe he thought he was too rough last night._ She thought to herself.

"You sure?" He asked again. Peppering light kisses on her neck, hands slowly making it's way north.

Bea, on the other hand, was enjoying Thirdy's actions. And so, she tilted her head slightly to the side to give the man an ample space to pepper kisses on.

"Yes.." she replied. Slightly happy she didn't stutter or moan.

Thirdy's hands already made their way to her unclothed mounds, much to his enjoyment, when he felt they were bare. He loved how Bea feels at home in his condo and how she walks around not caring if she's wearing bra or not. She even walks around sometimes with no underwear on!

Bea knew her breasts weren't particularly big and she was once insecure about it. But overtime, she was able to accept and love it about her body. Not to mention, Thirdy's constant reassurance and praise of how he loves her perky breasts made her feel more confident about it.

Thirdy was now flicking her nipples using his thumb and index fingers as he continued to suck on her neck. Bea was already moaning quietly, much to his delight.

He stopped nipping at her neck and started kissing her cheeks. Bea turned her head to come face to face with him, and Thirdy captured her lips this time with hunger. All the while still flicking her nipples and caressing it quite roughly.

"Love.. b-birthday tomorrow.. not too r-rough.." Bea was able to croak out once they stopped kissing. She was moaning a little bit louder now, Thirdy moved their bodies so they were now facing each other. Tinaas nito ang jersey ni Bea bago pinasandal sa armrest ng mini bench.

Tomorrow was Amara's 4th birthday and they were both going. Ayaw naman ni Bea na mahirapan siyang maglakad bukas just because they weren't able to control themselves today.

Thirdy just smirked. "Can't promise, love." He told her before he sucked on her nipples like a baby. He sucked on her nipples alternatively as if Bea's breasts could produce milk.

"Aah.." she moaned lowly at napasabunot sa buhok ni Thirdy.

It wasn't their first time to do some exciting things in the veranda, she's just thankful na may malalaking bushes dito and that their unit was the only one with veranda aside from the other one na nasa kabilang side.

Thirdy kept on sucking pa rin, until his hand went south. Slowly, teasingly, tantalizingly. Loving the feeling of Bea's scorching, hot skin under his touch. He definitely takes pride at how hot and bothered he could make her feel with just a few touches.

His wandering hand stopped at the hem of Bea's panties. He looked up at her, she still had her eyes closed as he continued to lick her nipples. Occasionally opening her mouth to moan.

And then he pulled the hem of her underwear and it slapped against the skin of her hips. Bea suddenly opened her eyes, a little bit surprised at what Thirdy did. But she just smirked at him seductively before she lifted her ass up and removed her panties for him.

Thirdy momentarily stopped his ministrations to look at his vixen of a girlfriend who removed her underwear in front of him. He slowly leaned away as Bea was still leaning sa armrest, almost lying down flat on her back. Both were very thankful because of how big this mini-bench was.

He smirked at her. "Open up, love." He told her. Beatriz was still looking at him before she slowly opened her legs, finally revealing her womanhood to him. It was pink, glistening with her juices. Definitely a sight to behold, for Thirdy. Never did he thought he'd ever have Bea under him. Knowing Beatriz and her conservative side. Sure, they might have momoled a few times during their teenage to young adult years but it was always just that.. not this.

He broke their staring contest and his eyes travelled south to her wetness, he could see how excited she was.

He reached to touch it, slowly feeling the wetness it has produced. This caused Bea to bite her lip. He smirked in amusement, "You want me this much, love?" He said as he slowly leaned towards her center. "You're so wet." He said again as his fingers traced her folds.

"Ugh.. love.." Bea moaned as she felt him spreading her wetness all over her pussy. She couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't enough. She wanted him to insert his finger or lick her already! Or better yet, insert his hardness inside her already.

Thirdy's cock twitched at Bea's moan. He was even harder now, if that was even possible. He could feel how angry his manhood was by now, it wanted to spring free the confines of his boxers already.

But of course, he wanted to savor her first. It's an unspoken rule that he should always give Bea an orgasm first before they proceed to making love. It proved to be much better and less time for adjustment, knowing how big he was and how tight Bea has always been. He doesn't even know why and how Bea was still so tight even after countless lovemaking.

He leaned in again, this time giving Bea's clit a soft lick. Bea's back arched at the sensation. But she wanted more.

"Love, please.." she begged, not minding if she sounded desperate right now.

Thirdy smirked to himself at this. As much as he wanted to tease his girlfriend more, he wants also to get on it fast.

Without any warning, he suddenly inserted his middle finger onto Bea's opening while licking and sucking on her clit. This made Bea shut her eyes completely and moan quite loudly. Realizing they were still outside, he bit back her moans and covered her mouth to muffle her moans.

Thirdy saw this, he stopped licking her but continued to pump his finger in and out before adding another one adding to Bea's pleasure, she started to thrash. Trying to find something to hold onto but her other hand still covered her mouth.

Not wanting her to stifle her moans, Thirdy reached for her hand and removed it. "T-Thirdy!" Reklamo nito. But she moaned quite loudly kasi patuloy pa rin sa paglabas-pasok ang mga daliri ng boyfriend niya.

"A-Ah. Somebody might— aahhh hear..!" She moaned, Thirdy was still holding her hand.

"The other units are soundproof, remember? And we're outside.." he started and added a third finger this time, pumping even harder. Mas lumalakas naman ang ungol ni Bea.

"You act as if this is our first time to do it here." He said, smirking at his thrashing girlfriend. He let go of her hand held the inside of her thighs, she was trying to close her legs because of the pleasure she's feeling. She feels as though anytime, sasabog na siya.

"Thirdy!" She said, as a sort of warning. Knowing this, Thirdy leaned in again. 3 fingers still pumping deep and fast inside her.

"Look at me, Beatriz." Thirdy told his girlfriend. Bea tried her best to open her eyes and look at him, eyes hooded with lust. She bit her lips as she saw how his eyes mirrored hers, deep with want and desire.

Thirdy's thumb started to encircle around her clit at the same time as his fingers coming in and out of her.

They were still staring at each other before Bea broke their gaze as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Orgasm taking over her body, she squirmed in pleasure underneath him. She arched her back at the intense pleasure and she dragged out a long, breathy moan as she had her first orgasm of the day.

Thirdy was breathing heavily while looking at Bea who just experienced a mind blowing orgasm. He continued to ride her orgasm until her hand held his as if saying to stop his ministrations. He let go of her legs and pulled his fingers from her entrance.

Fingers drenched with her juices, Thirdy licked them one by one. Staring at Bea who was looking at him with tired eyes.

"You taste so good, babe." He praised her. Bea just shook her head. "Shut up.." she shyly replied. Napangiti naman nito si Thirdy.

Bea was still catching her breath before she decided to plop on her elbows, looking at Thirdy this time.

Napansin naman ito na Thirdy who was sitting down across her, facing her.

Her eyes darted at his body, going south. He was wearing his usual basketball shorts but there was an obvious bulge in the middle.

"Hindi ba masakit 'yan?" She asked him out of the blue. Now moving to sit up.

Thirdy looked at his girlfriend. "Well, medyo." He replied, laughing. Napatigil siya when he saw Bea on all fours, going towards him. Napalunok siya.

"Let me help you.." she quietly whispered when she was face to face with him.

"Love.. you don't have to naman—" he started but Bea shushed him.

"No, I want to do it. It's been a while since I last tasted you.." she told him truthfully. "And gave you a blowjob.." She whispered the last part oh so quietly, pero syempre rinig pa rin ni Thirdy.

You can only count on one hand how many times Bea gave him a head. This is no more than her third time.

Thirdy suddenly felt his cock twitch in excitement at the sight of his girlfriend in front of him right now. On all fours, asking him to allow her to pleasure him with her mouth.

Napalunok siya. _What a lucky bastard you are, Thirdy Ravena._

"A-Alright." Nauutal niyang sagot dito. And then he slowly lifted his ass to start removing his shorts. He wasn't wearing any briefs or boxers kaya when Bea helped him remove the shorts, nagulat ito nang agad na sumalubong sa mukha niya ang malaking alaga nito.

"So big.." she unconsciously said after his shorts were removed successfully. Thirdy hissed as Bea started to touch his manhood, it's really been a while since Bea gave him a head. It's always been his favorite pero it still always depends on Bea if she wants to do it or not. Bea's comfort will always come first pagdating sa ganito.

"Ah.." he moaned lowly as Bea started to pump his manhood up and down. Slowly, savoring the feel of his hard-rock length in her hands. She doesn't want to admit it, but she likes doing this to Thirdy naman. There's something about pleasuring him at nakikita siyang napapaungol din sa sarap na nagbibigay, somehow, ng authority kay Bea. Na it's only her who can make him feel this euphoric.

Bea was still pumping his hard-on before slowly leaning to lick it all the way from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. This made Thirdy groan, Bea was taking everything nice and slow. All he wants is for her to take her in her mouth already!

"Bei.." he moaned out her name as she started to lick the other side with the same pace. She looked up at him with such innocent eyes.

"Please.." Thirdy pleaded. This made Bea smirk, with his manhood in her hand. She flipped her head to the side and licked him from bottom to tip one last time before slowly taking in his length inside her mouth.

Thirdy closed his eyes at the sensation, Bea finally taking in his manhood like the best girl she was to her. "Ah yeah.." He groaned out, burying his hands on her hair.

She started to slowly bob her head, making sure she's getting his manhood wet to take him in easier.

Since she couldn't take him all the way in, her hand was on the base of his length, pumping it. Matching the rhythm of her taking him by her mouth.

Tongue swirling around his length, Thirdy could feel how hot and wet Bea's mouth was and it's pushing him closer to the edge as she continued to take him in faster. Occasionally taking him out of her mouth to pump him up and down and licking his slit.

This made Thirdy groan louder and grip her hair tighter which made Bea moan in return. The vibration from her moan made the pleasure more intense and Thirdy just threw his head back in how good it felt.

"Ah fuck.. you're so good at this, Isabel." He complimented her.

Bea looked undeniably hot trying her best to tease him and suddenly taking him inside her mouth again and continuously pumping him.

Fuck, how was Bea so good at this when he was the only guy she's ever been with? He had no freaking idea. Kung siguro hindi siya ang nakauna kay Bea, iisipin niyang marami na itong experience.

But he isn't complaining, of course. His girl is giving him the best head he's ever gotten.

He could feel that he was about to cum and so she grabbed Beatriz by her arms and pulled her to sit on top of him, straddling him this time. He didn't waste any time and kissed her hotly, open mouthed and with lots of tongue.

They could feel their private parts rub against each other and they moaned into the kiss. Bea unconsciously grinded on him which made him bite her lower lip. Hinubad muna ni Bea ang jersey na suot niya before leaning onto Thirdy again.

He buried his face on her neck and his hand grabbed one of her mounds and caressed them again. Bea moaned at the feeling and continued to grind on him.

"Take me in, princess." Thirdy told her as he leaned back and took one of her nipples.

Bea moaned but reached for his manhood, nonetheless. She rubbed the tip of his manhood on her wetness before positioning it just below her entrance. Thirdy was still sucking on her nipples as his hands gripped her waist. And then she lowered herself slowly down his length, taking him inch by inch. This made the both of them groan in pleasure.

When she got him all the way to the hilt, definitely balls deep inside her already. They both stopped whatever they were doing and looked at each other's eyes.

They could see love.. lust.. desire.. and everything in between. Thirdy smiled and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss.

"I love you so so much.." He told her, with such intense love in his voice.

Bea caressed his face, giving him kisses all over his face. "I love you so much more.. love.. always." She said sweetly.

This time, it was her turn to lean in for a kiss. As they both shared the kiss, Bea lifted herself and started to ride him.

Slowly, taking her time, taking him all the way to the deepest part Thirdy's manhood could reach inside her. Feeling both of their heartbeats and even their breaths in sync.

They broke from their kiss which gave Bea more freedom to move. And so, she started to ride him. Faster and harder this time around.

"Ah.. Ahh.." They both moaned as they continued to match each other's thrust. Thirdy moved his hands from her waist to her asscheeks and cupped it harshly. He captured one of her nipples again by his mouth and sucked on it again which made Bea throw her head back. Thirdy could feel her getting tighter.

"Urgh, so fucking good." He groaned and lightly slapped one of Bea's asscheeks which made Bea moan louder. One of the things he learned throughout their relationship, in and out of the bedroom, was that Bea loved getting her ass smacked.

This made Thirdy smirk, oh how he loved it when she moaned louder.

"You like that, huh?" He asked as he slapped her asscheek one more time. Bea just nodded, still riding him as if her life depended on it. "Yes.. yes!" She unconsciously moaned she could feel her orgasm coming again.

"You're so good.." Thirdy once again praised her, matching her thrusts because he could feel her tightening around his length. Napapikit siya, he's trying not to finish muna because he had other plans.

On the other hand, Beatriz was nearing her peak. She was riding up and down even harder and her moans were getting louder.

"Ahh. Thirds!"

And with one last loud and dragging moan, she collapsed on top of him. Burying her face on the crook of his neck as she reached her second climax. Toes curled, eyes closed and hands gripping tightly around Thirdy's back. She could feel herself spasm around his length.

Thirdy on the other hand, just closed his eyes and willed himself so hard to not cum then and there despite Beatriz's delicious climax which made her tighten hard around his length. He also buried his head on her neck, inhaling her scent. A mix of sweat and Beatriz, the only scent that could give him a freaking boner again if he did cum earlier.

Bea was still catching her breath, still not realizing that Thirdy hasn't reached his climax yet.

Once she deemed her breathing as fine, she slowly leaned back. But it was only then she realized that Thirdy was still hard.

And was still inside her.

"Thirdy, ano? You're not yet done?" She asked him in disbelief. She came twice already!

Thirdy looked at her with a smirk. "I wanna finish inside you.." He started, his hands ghosting touches towards her back. "In a different position, princess."

Bea closed her eyes and moaned nang biglang tumayo si Thirdy na karga siya, legs wrapped around his waist. "Baby, what the hell!" Pagrereklamo nito nang magsimulang maglakad si Thirdy papasok sa unit niya from the veranda.

Bea felt herself tighten around him once more, feeling as sensitive as ever. Napahawak siya nang mahigpit sa lalaki.

Napatili siya ng kaunti when she felt the cold marble counters on her bum, binaba na pala siya ni Thirdy. They were on the kitchen counter.

"Thirdy, seriously? On the kitchen counter?!" She asked him, in disbelief, at sinapak ng mahina.

"Eto nalang hindi natin nabinyagan dito. We did it on the couch last time, and also sa dining table and also sa veranda. Of course sa kwarto pero we haven't-" Hindi niya ito pinatapos. Namula siya sa pagpapaalala ng lalaki sa mga nagawa na nila sa condo nito.

Thirdy laughed at his adorable girlfriend. "Ngayon ka pa nahihiya? Ang galing mo nga kanina sumakay eh! Tapos you gave me a head pa!" Panloloko pa nito sa girlfriend niya. Bea couldn't believe her ears.

Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. "Ah ganon? Sige I'll leave you here, hindi ka na talaga makaka-isa!" Akmang aalis na si Bea when Thirdy suddenly moved his hips, it caused her to stop moving at napakapit sa braso nito. "Ah!" She moaned when Thirdy started to move languidly.

"Just messing with you, love.. Don't leave me with blue balls." Natatawang sabi nito bago halikan ng mariin si Bea. Napairap naman ang babae before she closed her eyes and started to moan into the kiss as Thirdy started to move in and out, finding a suitable and steady rhythm.

Napakapit nalang si Bea sa leeg ni Thirdy, she was feeling sensitive and a mix of pain and pleasure from his thrusts.

She's starting to become a moaning mess again underneath him as Thirdy's thrusts became faster and harder, not to mention deeper as it reached further. She could feel it touch the opening of her cervix and napapapikit nalang siya dahil sa sarap.

"Ugh.. so fucking tight. Even after all this time.." Thirdy groaned in her ear as he clenched his jaw, trying his best to not cum because of how tight his girlfriend was.

Bea just kept on moaning, her hands buried on Thirdy's hair as she bit her lips. Thirdy was jack hammering her and she could feel herself getting closer yet again.

Thirdy was just thrusting faster and was sucking on her neck. Loving how her soft skin could get so red and full of hickeys. His kisses went down and he sucked some more hickeys sa gitna ng dibdib ni Bea.

Bea just let him be, wala na siyang pake. With the amount of pleasure she's feeling right now? Wala na talaga siyang ibang naiisip. Thirdy's always so good at making her feel good.

She was still moaning when she felt Thirdy's thrusts getting more erratic and his breath getting more uneven, just like her.

Patuloy pa rin siya nitong binabayo ng kay bilis, getting rougher as he tried to chase his high. His hands were gripping her waist tightly as he continued to thrust balls deep inside her. All you could hear around the unit were their moans and the sound kf skin slapping as well as the slick sound of their juices mixing together.

Meanwhile, Bea was moaning louder now. Feeling the familiar knot coming around.

"Ah, love! I'm coming again!" She said before she buried his face on his neck again, closing her eyes. He continued banging her with all his might.

Si Thirdy naman ay nakapikit, groaning and moaning as he felt Isabel getting tighter around him. He hissed. "I'm coming, love!" he warned her.

A few more harsh thrusts and they were both moaning each other's name in ecstasy. Thirdy burying his length deep inside her, painting her walls all the way to her cervix white as he came deep inside her.

Thirdy slumped on top of her in exhaustion after exploding inside her.

Both of them were exhausted, but Bea was even more exhausted. Well, sino ba namang hindi mapapagod after reaching orgasm 3 times just this morning. They were both catching their breaths after that morning exercise.

Bea was just playing with his hair as they both were still connected, she could feel his cum deep inside her.

"You came a lot.." She started. Before answering her, Thirdy gave her a soft kiss as he leaned back.

"Yeah and I still have more.." He naughtily said after the kiss.

Napalo naman siya ni Thirdy. "Ravena ha! Di ka pa ba tapos? You said you won't be rough pero scam naman.." pagrereklamo nito sa boyfriend niya.

Natawa nalang si Thirdy. "You like it rough naman, diba babe?"

Bea rolled her eyes. "Did I say I didn't? It's Amara's birthday kasi tomorrow, I would just like to remind you!"

Thirdy just gave her another kiss. "Sorry na, I'm gonna run a bath for you, okay? Para ma-ease your soreness.." He giggled, still.

"Walang nakakatawa ha."

"Sorry, you're just too adorable."

They were still on the kitchen counter, connected and sweaty. Just savoring each other's warmth.

Bea was first to move, feeling icky and super kadiri. "Pull out na please.. I want my bath na." she said cutely. Thirdy complied naman but not before giving her another sweet kiss and pinching her nose.

He pulled out, Bea immediately closed her legs. Feeling their mixed juices flowing out of her.

"Wait, let me carry you." He said and went to carry Bea bridal style papunta sa CR.

When they arrived sa CR ni Thirdy, pinaupo niya ito sa bathroom counter and started to prepare the bath for her. They were both still very much naked.

"Alam mo, I really love your ass." Bea said out of the blue. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Thirdy, amused at her sudden confession.

"Really now.." he said before turning around to go near her.

He kissed her forehead. "Basta ako, I love everything about you."

Napairap naman si Bea sa kacornyhan ng jowa niya.

"Cornyyy."

"Kilig ka naman eh." Natatawa nitong sabi.

"Tsaka if I know, mas mahal mo 'tong isang 'to than my ass." He said looking at his alaga then winked at Beatriz.

Bea shook her head at her boyfriend's remark. "Stop it."

"Kidding. Love you." He said chuckling and kissing her on top of her head.

Bea naman hugged him, clinging again onto him.

"I love youuu so muchhh."

Feeling kilig, he hugged her back. Super happy at how clingy Bea is towards him.

They were just hugging each other sweetly before Thirdy broke the ice.

"Stop moving, bubuhayin mo na naman alaga ko."

"Thirdy!!!"

"What did you say? Isa pa? Oo wait lang.."

Bea couldn't help but slap his arm again. "Stop ruining sweet moments with your kamanyakan, please!"

Natawa nalang si Thirdy. "Oo na, oo na. Okay, behave na ako." He said before kissing her one last time and bringing her to the bathtub bathtub.

Well.. nabuhay nga naman ulit 'yung alaga niya. And of course, Bea couldn't do anything about it. Another round sa bathtub, it is!

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Ngayon lang kita nakita ulit na naka-turtleneck ah?" Tanong ng kuya ni Bea na si Loel.

They were currently in the living room while the party was ongoing outside sa may pool area. Ayaw kasi ni Bea tumambay don kasi mainit. She got to play and meet with Amara naman na kanina.

Tumingin siya sa kuya niya. "Duh, signature ko naman talaga 'to? What are you talking about?"

Thirdy was beside her, arms around her shoulders while nakasandal si Bea dito. If you look at them, mukhang thirdwheel si Loel.

"Miss niya na daw maging fashionista eh." Sagot naman ni Thirdy. Bea just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"O baka naman may tinatago ka dyan?" Loel sheepishly asked, trying to catch the two.

Napalingon naman agad si Bea sa kapatid niya. Nakataas ang kilay.

"What are you implying?" She asked him.

Napatawa naman si Loel. "Nagtatanong lang! Defensive much, sis?"

Bea just shook her head. "Ewan ko sa'yo, kuya."

Thirdy just rubbed his girlfriend's arms before leaning on to her ear to whisper. "Napaghahalataan ka oh."

"Shut up. Kaya I told you I didn't want to do it anymore eh. Ayan tuloy, we're stuck here coz they might notice how I walk." Ganting bulong nito.

Thirdy just chuckled. "Love you.."

"Anong binubulong-bulong niyo diyan? Amara's about to blow the candle already! Get your asses up from there." Tita Det's booming voice suddenly stopped their conversation.

Bea groaned, she doesn't want to stand up! Her.. well.. her privates were still sore. Pa'no ba naman, ayaw siyang tantanan ni Thirdy kahapon! Ang sabi kasi baka hindi na naman nila magawa 'yon after a long time!

Sus, reasons. Kung gusto naman nun, palagi naman niya nagagawan ng paraan kahit saan pa 'yan!

She slowly stood up, feeling the familiar ache again. Good thing her mom and dad already went ahead.

"Careful.." Thirdy said at inalalayan si Bea. Nagsuot pa kasi 'to ng sapatos na may 2-inch heels eh.

They were walking already palabas when they heard Loel laugh behind them.

"Nasobrahan ata kagabi 'no?" Natatawang tanong nito. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea, while Thirdy just scratched the back of his head.

"Sobrang halata ba, kuys?" Tanong ni Thirdy.

Loel nodded. "Sobra. Nakaturtleneck pa!"

Namula na si Bea. "Kuya, stop it naaa!"

"Ayan kasi. Hinay hinay lang, alam na may party ngayon eh." Natatawang sagot nito.

"Ugh. Ferdinand! Nakakainis!" Bea said. "Diyan na nga kayo!" Sabi nito at padabog na lumabas, siyempre medyo mabagal kasi nga may nararamdaman pa ring kirot.

Natawa nalang si Loel. "That Isabel talaga.. hay."

Nahihiya naman si Thirdy. Sino ba naman ang di mahihiya dahil lantaran na sa kapatid ng girlfriend niya na may ginagawa sila? Pero of course, wala namang problema kay Loel 'yon and Bea is pretty open with her kuya naman. Also, Loel knows Thirdy and he knows how much the guy loves his little sister.

"Basta, 'yung usapan lang natin ha." Biglaang sabi nito kay Thirdy. Napalingon naman agad si Thirdy, immediately getting what the older meant.

"Siyempre, kuya." He said and flashed him a smile.

"Then we're good. Thanks for making her the happiest woman, Thirds. We owe you." He said and tapped Thirdy's shoulder. Nothing will always top the feeling na tanggap ka at may tiwala sa'yo ang pamilya ng babaeng minamahal mo. The fact na pinagkakatiwalaan nila siya to take care of Beatriz na don nagsstay sa place niya most of the time, makes him feel grateful and blessed already.

Napangiti siya.

"Always, in all ways. Anything for Isabel." He said, but to himself kasi nauna nang lumabas si Loel.

And then he followed suit. Smiling as he saw how beautiful and lovely his girlfriend looked.

_What a lucky bastard you are, Thirdy_ _Ravena_ _._

He thought before walking towards his girlfriend.

**-**

**Happy Sunday, guys!** 🥰 **I hope you enjoyed this one. It's been a while since I wrote a sm*t (wow ngayon pa nagcensor!** 😂 **) but yeah, sana it was okay. Also, happy 40K to 4EVER! Never expected it would reach this many reads pa rin. Still feels so surreal, I'm so thankful! Salamat for the constant support!** 🥺

 **Votes and comments are always appreciated, thank you again! 'Til the next oneshot, loves. Ciao!** 🦋

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝

 **Ps.** **[_peacebitter14](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_peacebitter14)** **sana nagustuhan mo! Haha.** 😆✌️


	25. 21 Missed Calls

**This was supposed to be a short one to be posted on Twitter but.. it led me here.** 😳

**-**

It was a fine Saturday afternoon, March 21. Bea was stuck inside their home in LGV. She just finished her workout routine for today and was currently lying down on their couch, waiting for the cookies she baked to finally be ready for consumption. She's been craving for it and what else can she do at home since the metro's in lockdown?

She sighed, not liking how she's stuck with herself right now. She badly wanted to go outside and be able to help those in need after seeing posts on social media. But then again, her safety and health must still be their top priority.

Bea was scrolling on twitter, seeing tweets she believe would be helpful regarding NCoV. She retweeted a thing or two before scrolling through other tweets, what caught her attention the most was a tweet about her. It was a photo of her during one of their games versus UST, holding one hand up in the air pointing her index finger and looking up. She smiled.

 _'Memories..'_ she thought. But what caught her eyes the most was the caption.

It was a tweet from Thirdy's former Teacher pala!

Her eyes grew wide, remembering that Thirdy mentioned Ms. Sansan a few times before.

She tried her best to compose herself, she hasn't met her and it was embarassing! The tweet was a year ago and yet.. she wasn't able to reply. Until now!

She shook her head, thinking hard on what she should reply.

"Maybe this one's okay.." she whispered to herself as she composed her reply. When she deemed it was okay, she sent the tweet with a long sigh.

Of course, as usual, her notifications blew up. Although, naka off naman push notifications niya to give her a peace of mind. But checking twitter after a tweet causes it to lag quite a bit because of the constant retweets and likes.

"Grabe, basta anything related to Thirdy, my phone's gonna blow up talaga." She told herself before she heard the oven ding, signaling her that her cookies baked already. Her head snapped towards the kitchen and she stood up, walking towards the oven but left her phone in the couch. 

She wore her oven mitt and got the tray of cookies, smiling at her successful attempt to make a tray full of unburnt ones.

 _'A pat on the back for Beatriz!'_ She thought happily.

She let it cool down for a few minutes before removing her mitt to get some milk before washing her hands. Safety first, as always!

She then took the cookies from the tray, one by one, and placed them in a jar. One of the many cookie jars given by Thirdy. It wasn't a secret that she loves cookies to death, Thirdy dubbed her as a cookie monster pa nga eh.

As she was carefully placing the cookies, her mind wandered to Thirdy. What's the guy up to kaya right now? They were texting earlier, but was cut short because she started working out. Telling herself to text him back, she went to the couch and settled comfortably after placing her jar of cookies and milk on the table.

With her phone in hand, she was about to text him when her Kuya Loel came down kaya nilapag niya ang phone niya on the table.

"Bei?" He called, walking towards her. she turned to look at her brother after putting down her phone. "Yeah?"

"The smell of your baked cookies permeated through the house, I craved tuloy." Her brother told her with a grin.

Bea smiled and eyed her brother carefully, "I purposely baked more cookies than I intended to because I know you'd want to eat some."

"You know me well." He shook his head and went to sit beside her.

Loel got a cookie for himself and started munching. Bea looked at him weirdly, also munching on her cookie after dipping it in milk.

"What?" He asked. Bea shook his head. "You're weird."

His eyebrows furrowed, confused at his baby sister's statement.

"You're not dipping it in milk? Boo." She told him and animatedly started booing him.

Loel looked at her with a playful glint in his eyes, "Not everyone likes cookies with milk, Beatriz." He paused and laughed. "You're still a kid, kaya you like cookies with milk."

Bea rolled her eyes playfully. "Weh, at least bata. You're old na kasi." She smirked at him.

"Ah ganon?" Loel taunted Bea and then the former started attacking her with tickles.

"Kuya! Stop! Hahaha! Mom, Dad!" Bea's voice boomed around the house as she continued to laugh hard. With tears threatening to fall from her eyes as her kuya tickled her harder.

"Loel, Bea! What's happening?" Their mom's voice came rushing down from the second floor.

Deciding Bea had enough, Loel stopped tickling her and sat on the couch again. Bea was still breathing heavily, still not recovered from her Kuya's assault.

"Si kuya!" She shouted when she deemed herself finally able to talk without catching her breath.

Elmer and Det were both looking at them happily, standing just a few steps away from them. Both their kids, doing the usual sibling things just like when they were younger.

"Sumbongera!" Loel fired back. Bea just glared at him at hinampas ng unan from the sofa. "Ow, Beatriz!"

"Serves you right!" She stuck her tongue at him.

Loel glared back, "Gusto mo kiliti part 2?!"

And they started bickering again, much to the amusement of their parents.

"I think I won't be cursing this lockdown that much if it means seeing the both of them like this." Det said to Elmer, both still looking at their kids playing around.

Elmer smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just like the old times." He agreed, clearly happy at the scene in front of them which reminded them Loel and Bea's younger years.

"Mom, Dad! Please help!" Bea cried as her kuya Loel kept on tickling her.

They looked at one another and sighed, natatawa at the scene.

Det decided to walk towards them. "Kuys, maawa ka na diyan oh."

Elmer followed suit. Loel decided to stop assaulting Bea now and they all sat down sa couch.

They were still catching their breaths before Bea decided to break the ice. "Movie?"

And as if they all had the same thing in mind, they all agreed and went to their entertainment room.

-

The De Leon's didn't notice the time and that it was already 7pm. They finished watching 2 movies and decided to stop their marathon for a while since they were all hungry.

Bea told them she'd go to her room first to freshen up since nakatulog siya saglit while they were watching the movies. Nauna nang bumaba ang parents niya and her kuya and she was left to go to her room.

After freshening up, she got her phone na tinapon niya sa kama niya earlier when she got to her room. Remembering that she wasn't able to check her phone after they decided to watch some movies, she got it and checked.

Her eyes grew wide at her notifications

"What the heck.." she whispered to herself. She slapped her forehead, "I forgot to text him nga pala!"

Sensing the urgency, since he called 21 freakin' times, napaupo agad si Bea sa kama niya and called Thirdy immediately. Coming up with an apology since she wasn't able to answer any of his calls.

After only one ring, Thirdy answered immediately. 'Di naman halatang atat makausap si Bea 'no?

"Hi.." she greeted, unsure of what to say.

 _"Hey."_ He replied, she could hear the soft swishing of wind from the background.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your calls. We lost track of time and my phone was on silent mode, we decided to have a movie marathon kasi." She explained. "What's wrong ba? Why did you call 21 times? Did something happen? You got hurt? Are you okay? Sila Tita? Tito? Dani? Manong?" She didn't give Thirdy the time to reply and immediately bombarded him with questions.

What confused her was Thirdy's laugh from the other line. Her eyebrows shot up, "What's funny?"

His laugh suddenly grew louder.

 _"You sound like my Mom, Bei."_ Tumawa pa ito ulit. _"You sound so worried!"_

Bea frowned at what she heard. Sino ba naman ang hindi magwoworry when he called 21 times?!

"Thirdy, isa. Stop laughing!" Sita niya rito, Thirdy was trying his best to stop laughing.

 _"Ah, oo na. Hahaha— god, okay. Okay. I'm done."_ He took a deep breath. _"Phew!"_ He sighed, he could imagine Bea's frowning face already.

"Okay na?" She asked, annoyance laced in her voice.

 _"Yeah."_ He answered softly, quite a contrast to his laughing voice earlier.

"Buti naman. Kainis." He was about to laugh again. "Sige tumawa ka pa!" Pagbabanta ulit ni Bea.

 _"Hey, I'm not laughing na nga oh!"_ He was trying his best to stifle his laughs. _"Pikon ka talaga."_

Bea sighed. "Whatever. Bakit ka ba tumawag kanina? Ang OA ng 21 calls, Ravena!"

 _"Wala.."_ Mahinang sagot nito. Pumikit nalang si Bea.

"It's not wala, I know something's up. You won't call 21 times for nothing, duh." She rolled her eyes as if nakikita siya nito but Thirdy knew enough that she did.

 _"Wala.."_ he paused for a bit. Sasagot na sana si Bea when he suddenly spoke again.

_"Namiss kita eh."_

_Smooth, Thirdy. Real smooth.._ Thirdy thought to himself.

Bea, obviously taken aback by what he said, wasn't able to form coherent words.

"W-Wha.."

Bea could feel herself blush at his sudden confession.

 _"Uy, kilig siya!"_ Biglaang hirit naman ni Thirdy which caused Bea to groan, she slammed her face sa pillow niya. _Anak ka talaga ng pagong, Ravena!_

"Shut up!" Bea replied, she couldn't think of anything else to retort.

 _"Ano 'yon? I miss you, too? Grabe, nakakakilig talaga!"_ Thirdy teased her even more.

"Wala ka talagang kwenta kausap! I'll end this call na!" Bea, as annoyed as she was but still blushing nonetheless, was about to hit the end button pero Thirdy was quick to stop her.

 _"Hey, don't! Pikon talaga. I was just teasing you.."_ he paused for a bit. _"But I really miss you.."_ this time, his voice was sincere. _He means it_. Bea thought.

At this point, she wasn't fighting the blush and grin creeping to her face anymore.

_"Wala bang I miss you too dyan? Hina naman.."_

Napairap ulit siya. Kapag si Thirdy talaga kausap niya unli 'yung irap niya.

"Konti nalang talaga, Thirdy. I'm gonna drop this call."

 _"Oo na! Joke lang, eto naman."_ She heard him laugh.

"Seriously though, what's with the calls?" She inquired seriously, hoping Thirdy would finally give her a decent answer.

He cleared his throat. _"I saw your reply kay Ms. Sansan eh."_

"And?" She urged him to continue.

 _"Just realized we haven't seen each other for a while and well.. add mo pa we're on lockdown right now. I just.. I really missed you, Bei."_ Thirdy said with a hint of yearning. Bea felt her heart beat faster at his words. _Oo na, kinikilig na!_

 _"And I wish I could meet you right now and spend some time with you. Malapit na 'ko pumunta ng Japan and I just want to spend the rest of my remaining days here in the country with you."_ And then she heard him huff. _"Kaso sumabay naman 'tong lockdown. But, it's fine. At least we're safe, you're safe. With that in mind, I'm okay."_

She doesn't know what to say, it was as if Thirdy's words caused her brain to short-circuit.

She was still silent for a few more seconds which caused Thirdy to worry. _May nasabi ba 'kong hindi dapat?_ He worriedly thought to himself.

"Bea..?" He called her. As if woken up from her trance, Bea immediately cleared her throat.

"A-Ah. Yeah.."

 _"A-Ah yeah? Ano ba 'yan, I didn't know you were into THAT, Beatriz."_ She could feel him smirk. _"Kinky."_

Bea's eyes grew wide at his innuendo. "Ang dami mong alam!"

 _"Siyempre, dapat pagdating sa'yo expert na'ko."_ He grinned, and it was obvious he was having fun teasing her.

Bea just groaned, Thirdy just doesn't know when to stop. "Whatever!". Tinawanan lang siya ni Thirdy.

When Thirdy's laughters died down, Bea decided to clear her throat and talk. "Oh yeah, about pala Ms. Sansan. I was about to message you actually about it earlier eh, kaso ayun nga. Family time happened." Bea scratched the back of her head.

Thirdy smiled at the other end of the line. _Typical Bea, makakalimutin._ He thought.

 _"Yeah, I figured."_ He replied.

"But seriously, nahiya ako." She started, playing with her extra pillow sa kama.

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Thirdy on the other side of the call _, "Nahiya?"_

"Nakakahiya sa former teacher mo! Her tweet was a year ago already and we haven't met formally pa talaga." She frowned at the thought.

 _"Wonder who cancels plans, though.."_ Thirdy clicked his tongue.

"Thirds! You're not helping." She flatly said.

 _"Kidding. But yeah, I messaged her already about it. Told her papakilala naman talaga kita."_ He assured her, Bea just bit her lip.

"Nakakahiya talaga. I do hope she's okay with meeting me after the lockdown?"

Thirdy chuckled again. _"Oo naman, Bei! She said nga anytime basta mameet ka lang niya."_ He paused. _"She wanted to meet daw the woman who got her favorite student wrapped around her pretty fingers."_ Bea could feel him grin at the end of the line.

Bea blushed at his comment. "S-She said that?!"

 _"Non-verbatim, but yeah."_ Thirdy casually answered.

"Thirdy, what have you been telling her?!"

_"Nothing you should be concerned about. Tsaka kahit ano namang sabihin ko dun, she knows you got me at your beck and call."_

"Wow, under na under?" She smirked.

 _"Sa'yo lang naman, always."_ He replied with a smirking tone.

That made her blush again. _Damn it, Ravena. Nakailan ka na!_

She was about to say something when Det knocked on her door. "Yeah?" Her mom opened the door and got in. "The food's ready."

Tumango lang si Bea and signaled she was talking to someone on the phone. "Is that Thirdy?"

Thirdy heard his Tita Det's voice. _"Hi Tita!!!"_ Sigaw niya ng malakas, nailayo naman ni Bea ang phone from her ear. "Wait, wait! You're not on loudspeak!"

Thirdy muttered an apology before speaking again. _"Hello po, Tita! I hope you're all doing great."_

Det smiled at Thirdy's voice. _Such a polite kid as always._

"Yeah, we're doing great naman, anak. Thanks for asking. How about you guys diyan sa Cainta?" Det went to sit beside Bea.

 _"We're fine din naman po, Tita. Stuck in our rooms lagi."_ He then chuckled. _"I hope Bea doesn't burn down your house before the lockdown's over. I heard she's been hanging out sa kitchen daw po eh."_

Bea groaned and rolled her eyes. Natawa nalang si Det. "I certainly hope she doesn't. I'll have Loel keep an eye on her when she does her thing sa kitchen. Don't worry, Thirdy."

"Excuse you both? All my kitchen adventures were safe and successful kaya!" She defended herself.

 _"Di ka sure bukas!"_ Thirdy said, teasing her again.

"And here I thought you were the bully, Isabel. Mas nabubully ka na ata ni Thirdy!" Tumawa naman si Det. Bea huffed in annoyance. "Wala na talaga kayong matitikmang cookies from me!"

"Just kidding!" Sabay na bawi ni Det at Thirdy which made the three of them laugh.

"Anyway, I hope you had dinner na Thirdy! 'Wag kayo papalipas ng gutom." Det reminded Thirdy. Parang anak niya na rin kasi ito.

 _"Ah opo, Tita. Kain na rin po kayo, just wanted to check up on Bea pero medyo natagalan po ang usapan namin."_ Thirdy explained.

"Oh, it's fine. Beatriz misses you a lot, ayaw na nga hubarin 'tong jersey mo." Det turned to look at Bea and winked at her. Pinandilatan naman siya nito. "Mom!!"

 _"Ay talaga po ba? Nako, pakipot pa. Ayaw niya pa aminin that she misses me."_ Tapos tumawa si Thirdy.

Bea rolled her eyes. "I give up! Kayo nalang mag-usap."

"Pikon naman agad!" She heard Thirdy say and laugh.

"Anyway, I saw your former teacher's tweet. I hope pagbigyan niyo na ni Bea." Det smiled as he told Thirdy.

 _"Oo nga po, Tita eh. Hopefully when the lockdown's over. For now, namessage ko naman na po si Ms. Sansan."_ Thirdy informed Bea's mother.

"Meet with Ms. Sansan na, ha. If I know, meeting her got pushed back because of you." Det eyed her daughter carefully.

"Mom namaaan. I was busy.." Pagdadahilan pa nito.

"Asus! Oh sige na. Thirdy, send my regards to Mozzy and Bong ha. Ingat kayo nina Kiefer and Dani." Pagpaalam ni Det kay Thirdy. "Beatriz, baba na after you talk with Thirds." Tumango naman si Bea.

 _"Bye, Tita!"_ Thirdy replied. Nang makalabas na ang mom niya, Bea turned off the loudspeak and binalik sa tenga niya ang phone.

"So.."

_"So.."_

"Uhh. I'm just going to eat na. How about you, have you eaten na ba?" Bea asked, fiddling with the hem of Thirdy's Mighty Sports jersey that he gave her.

 _"Yeah, after I play with Jack and Jill. Pati na rin si Janna."_ Bea's heart softened at the mention of the puppers.

"How's Janna coping? Are Jack and Jill treating her good?" Bea asked. Thirdy informed her that they were getting a new pup kasi.

_"Check my ig story, Jack's pretty seloso. Kapag hahawakan ko palang si Janna, uunahan na niya agad!"_

"Galing mangbakod. Wonder who he got that from?" Patay malisyang tanong ni Bea.

Thirdy chuckled. _"Kanino kaya 'no?"_

"Duh. Siyempre sa'yo. Anak mo nga talaga 'yan." Bea said with a laugh.

 _"Correction, anak natin."_ Of course, kinilig na naman si Beatriz.

"Oo na. Anyway, I'm starving na talaga. I'll call you later nalang?" Pagpaalam niya dito, she could feel her stomach grumble already. She started to stand up and stretch.

 _"Okay, ako rin actually."_ She heard Thirdy get up and start to yawn and stretch, too.

 _"Bei.."_ Thirdy called out, Bea was fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Hmm?" She hummed in response.

 _"I miss you.."_ He said out of the blue again. Napatigil naman saglit si Bea but finished tying her hair.

She cleared her throat. "Thirds.."

 _"Come on. I just wanna hear it from you."_ She could imagine him pouting right now. _Cute._

 _"Please?"_ He asked with cute voice.

"You won't stop until I say it 'no?" She looked down and smiled widely.

_"Yup."_

"Yeah." She paused and smiled. "I miss you, too.."

Thirdy could feel his heart thump wildly. Ecstatic at how heartfelt and sincere Beatriz's reply was.

 _"Did you know that it was on this day 5 years ago that I posted a photo of us during Bonfire?"_ Thirdy asked her. Bea smiled, remembering the photo.

"Yeah, and it was on this day also 2 years ago that I kind of defended you from a basher."

They were both silent for a moment. Probably thinking of the same thing.

"21, huh."

_"21, huh."_

They both said at the same time. This made the both of them chuckle.

 _"I really can't wait to see you again, Bei."_ He told her sincerely. Bea smiled to herself.

"Me, too.." She replied with the same sincerity.

Words may not be enough to express how they felt but it was enough for them to know that they both were on the same page.

 _"Facetime later?"_ He asked her as she was about to go outside of her room.

"Yeah, later. Eat dinner first. Inuuna mo na naman ang harot." She scolded him playfully.

_"Again, basta ikaw mahaharot ko, bahala na na magutom ako."_

"Yuck! Ewan ko sa'yo. Bye na." Naiiling niyang sabi.

 _"Alright. Basta facetime later."_ He reminded her once again.

"Yeah. Bye. Eat well!"

_"Oo kasi next time, I'll eat you well."_

Bea couldn't help but blush at his words. _Why is he so makalat?!_ "FERDINAND!"

 _"Oo na, bye!"_ He said and then ended the call.

"Wow! Siya pa nagend ng call." She told herself while shaking her head before descending the stairs to go to the dining.

"Tapos na telebabad niyo ni Thirds?" Bungad sa kanya ng kuya niya.

"Yeah, gutom na kami both." She replied nonchalantly and settled on her side of the table.

"Grabe, lakas makahighschool 'no? Calls and texts na naman uso." Naiiling na sabi ni Loel.

Bea smirked. "Gawain mo dati?"

"Aba, pinapasa mo sa'kin gawain mo?" Loel feigned a surprised expression.

Bea rolled her eyes and got some rice. "Alam mo kuya, just eat."

"Mamaya na kayo magtalo, let's eat." Sabi ni Elmer.

"But first, let's pray!" Det said enthusiastically. Det urged Bea to lead the prayer, as always, and they all started to eat afterwards.

Yeah, March 21 was _definitely_ a great day.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Was that Bea? Kausap mo?" Mozzy asked her second child nang makapsok ito.

Lumingon naman agad si Thirdy sa nanay niya, "Oo ma."

"Oh okay, kamusta naman sila?" Tanong nito as Thirdy sat down sa table. Siya at ang mama Mozzy niya palang ang andon.

"They're good naman ma. Regards daw sabi ni Tita Det pala." Ngiting sabi niya dito.

"Ay, good. Will message Det pala mamaya to ask them how they're doing and also para magregards na din." Mozzy paused for a bit, remembering something that she saw online.

"Si Ms. Sansan pala, I saw her tweet." Tiningnan naman siya ni Thirdy. "You and Tita Det liked her tweet, Ma. Kinilig mga taonsa twitter dahil 'don." Naiiling niyang sabi sa nanay niya.

Natawa naman si Mozzy. "Ang cute lang kasi! She wants to meet Bea pala. Ba't ba hindi mo pa napapakilala? Bagal naman, nak." Mozzy teased Thirdy. The latter shook his head.

"Ma, pati ikaw?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Kidding, anak. But I hope you let them meet. Also, if you meet with her, tell me! I have something to give her." Mozzy said with a smile.

"Opo, ma. Bea and I plan to meet with her once the lockdown's lifted." He informed his mother to which the latter nodded.

"Did I just hear ate Bea's name?" Dani excitedly arrived at their dining table. Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Thirdy.

"Attitude ka, ghorl?" Dani retorted as she sat down her place.

"Dami mong alam, Dani." Thirdy said and got his phone.

"Anong meron pala? Twitter blew up again because of you and ate Bea ah." Dani said as she took a sip of her water.

"Ipapakilala ko si Bea personally kay Ms. Sansan after the lockdown." Thirdy replied, still checking his phone.

Dani's mouth formed an 'o'. "Wow, magjowa?"

Tinaasan siya ulit ng kilay nito. "Pinagsasabi mo?"

Dani smirked. "Oops. Wala nga pala kayong label!"

Thirdy scowled. "Foul! Bawiin mo 'yon, Theris!"

Tumawa lang si Dani.

"Oh anong kaguluhan 'to?" Tanong ni Kiefer nang makababa siya at narinig ang boses ng dalawang kapatid.

"Eh kasi etong si Dani!" Pagsusumbong ni Thirdy.

"Totoo naman ah!" Natatwa pa rin ito before adding. "Ligawan mo na kasi ulit si ate Bea!"

Tiningnan naman ni Kiefer si Thirdy na nakasimangot at tumawa bago umupo. "Si Bea naman pala eh. Ligawan mo na kasi ulit!" Kiefer urged his younger brother.

"Oo nga, kuya. Third time's the charm oh!" And then Dani winked at him.

Napabuntong-hininga ito. "Before I go to Japan, I'll make whatever we have official kaya wag kayo atat."

"That's good. Kapag ganun, kami na bahala magbantay diyan." Sabi pa ni Dani habang tumatango.

"Saya mo ah? Botong boto 'no?" Tanong ni Thirdy sa kapatid.

"Aba siyempre! Bea de Leon na 'yon!"

"Ang lalakas ng mga boses niyo, abot sa kwarto!" Birong reklamo ng Tatay nila na kakababa lang.

"Oh ayan na, complete na tayo. Let's pray na so we can eat!" Tumingin naman si Mozzy sa youngest nila. "Dani, lead the prayer please."

And as Dani led the prayer, they all closed their eyes.

"Amen! Let's eaaaat!" Dani said happily and they all started eating.

The night was filled with laughters and talks with the family and it was definitely a great way to end the day.

And to make the day even better, the last person he talked to was Beatriz kahit through facetime lang.

Indeed, what a wonderful day you were, March 21.

**\- x -**

**It was longer than intended.** 😅 **I hope you didn't get bored! Happy Sunday, everyone. Yesterday was definitely a blessing to all of us.** ❤️

 **Always wash your hands and stay hydrated, loves. Keep safe!** 🥰

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🐝


	26. Parallel Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so random LOL

4 years... It's been 4 years since they last saw each other.

4 years that had passed by in a blur as they continued to reach even greater heights for their respective careers and lives.

4 years of not being around one another, 4 years of not seeing each other achieve their goals, their dreams, their aspirations.

The last night they spoke to one another, they bared their true feelings. Maybe it was the alcohol or the atmosphere, but one thing's for sure: they were both honest that night.

Honesty was something they both lacked when it came to their feelings. They've had countless encounters where they could have admitted and succumbed to what they truly felt but they acted against it, they chose to turn their backs at what could have been the best decision in their lives.

The man, however, tried his best to make the woman feel his intentions. He wasn't afraid to take the risk with her.. but the taking a risk for a relationship meant a two way street, right? Sadly, the woman seemed to never have the guts to go for it.

And so, they never became more than that.

They were stuck there but were continuously moving forward, like parallel lines.

_"Where did we go wrong, Thirds?" A tipsy Isabel queried all of a sudden, subtly sipping the wine he brought with him when he decided to visit his good friend._

_He turned to look at her, gazing intently as if he wanted to see what was going on through her mind. Isabel had always been hard to read but when she's tipsy, being able to see through her was as easy as pie._

_Bea suddenly felt shy at his gaze, suddenly regretting the question she asked of him. Where she got the confidence, she didn't know. Maybe it was from the wine they were drinking._

_Bea looked away and started to play with her glass, almost empty after the long talk they had. "N-Nevermind, forget I asked." She stuttered, much to her dismay._

_Thirdy looked at her amused. The light atmosphere they had earlier seemingly changed to that of a more serious tone._

_"Where did we go wrong, Bei?" He threw the question back, leaning on to the chair he was sitting on but his gaze was still with Bea, unwavering._

_Bea felt a little bit cornered. She didn't expect him to redirect her question right back at her. And so, she did what she does best._

_She rolled her eyes, "Nice save." She chuckled awkwardly. "But really, nevermind."_

_Thirdy, feeling that the woman in front of him would never speak, decided to lean on the table. He stopped leaning until his face was just a few inches from her._

_"We both know where we went wrong, Bea." He told her, looking intently at her eyes with seemingly no restraints._

_Bea, who was surprised at his sudden move, was frozen at her seat. Mesmerized at how his eyes was able to convey much more than the words he spoke. His eyes were overflowing with affection, with love. And Bea sat there, afraid._

_Afraid that if she'll do the same thing, everything they worked hard for would go to waste._

_And so as always, she decided to look away. She always decided to look away, to turn away from him, to leave him hanging._

_Thirdy was used to it, he was used to Isabel not having enough courage to take the risk. What's ironic though is that she's always willing to take it with everyone else, just not with him._

_Expecting Bea would do that, Thirdy slowly leaned away. Settling again onto his seat and sipping on his glass of wine._

_Meanwhile Bea bit her lip, she was anxious. She wanted to be able to do the same, to let go of all the inhibitions she had and to finally be honest with herself._

_She was battling her inner demons, should she finally take this opportunity to tell him what she feels? Or should she just keep it as it is and let each other go without ever being true to herself?_

_She was weighing her options, and Thirdy saw the conflict on her face. She was having a hard time choosing what to do._

_And just like always, Thirdy knew what Beatriz needed to hear the most._

_Thirdy reached for the hand that was on top of the table and caressed it gently. Bea momentarily stopped her dilemma and looked at the hand on top of hers. It was warm, and it felt like home._

_"It wouldn't hurt to be honest now, don't you think?" He suggested with a small smile, hoping Bea would not think twice anymore._

_All of a sudden, a gush of courage surged within her. She took a deep breath and moved her gaze from their hands to his eyes._

_It was enough hiding and restraints._

_"I love you, Thirdy." She said. The words she's been meaning to tell him every single time they were together finally flew right out of her mouth._

_'Whatever, don't chicken out. It's now or never.' She assured herself as she saw how his face remained stoic, the smile he had earlier was nowhere to be found._

_All of a sudden, he tore his gaze away from her eyes and looked down, he squeezed her hands._

_He might not have shown it but Thirdy was beyond euphoric. He was overjoyed with Beatriz's confession and he was feeling giddy. He decided to look down, not wanting Bea to see how ecstatic he looked._

_"Finally.." he whispered to himself, Bea heard it but was unsure if that was really what he said._

_He stayed like that for a few seconds, looking down and smiling to himself like an idiot._

_Bea frowned at his unresponsiveness. "What the hell, Thirdy." She started, disappointment but with a hint of agitation laced in her voice. "I just confessed and all I get is you looking at the glass table?" She shook her head. She was suddenly annoyed, who wouldn't though? It was her first time to finally be honest with her feelings and all she gets is.. that? Whatever you call that._

_Sensing Bea's annoyance, Thirdy immediately moved his head up to meet her gaze, still caressing Bea's hand._

_"You don't know how long I've waited just to hear those words from you." He said through a smile, he moved Bea's hand towards him to settle a kiss on her knuckles._

_"And for the record, you've always known how I felt about you." He moved his other hand to reach for Bea's other hand that was on her lap and held both in front of him. With his elbows on the table, he leaned his head towards both hands in front of them. "I may not have been that vocally honest but I was subtle.. I know that my actions were able to express what I felt. I made you feel what I felt even though I was afraid, too. I never said this before but I love you, Bea." He paused for a bit. "Even more so than you think."_

_Bea's heart started to thump wildly, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly fluttered and it seemed as though all the blood in her body rushed towards her face._

_If she was flushed then, she's as red as a tomato now. And Thirdy loved how he was able to induce such reactions from her._

_"Kilig na kilig ka naman?" He teased her and what he got in return was the deadliest stare Beatriz could muster, but with flushed cheeks._

_'Damn cute.' He thought to himself._

_"As if. Ikaw nga 'yung parang tangang nakasmile while looking at the table after I said.. I said.."_

_Thirdy just looked at her with a smirk. "You said what?"_

_"You know what I said!" She bursted and this made Thirdy chuckle. "Stop teasing!" She hissed._

_"Fine, di na kita kukulitin. You might cry pa." He looked at her. "I don't want you crying on our last hangout. It'd break me, Bei."_

_Bea's gaze softened at his confession. He'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow night and honestly.. she wasn't ready for his departure yet. And so, when he came unannounced with a bottle wine in hand, she didn't hesitate to let him in._

_"Me, too.." she looked at their intertwined hands. "But what breaks me more is knowing you'll be away for 4 years, Thirdy.. 4 years."_

_Without any warning, a tear fell from her eye. She willed herself that she wouldn't cry. She didn't want to for the same reason as Thirdy. She wanted to spend their last day together without tears._

_But her feelings just got the best of her. It's not like she's never broken down in front of him, but she's never done so because of him. All her walls, inhibitions and everything in between were all down._

_She was just Isabel Beatriz who loves Thirdy dearly right now. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"Shh.. shhh." Thirdy cooed Bea. When he saw a tear fell from her eye, he immediately stood up and went to her side to give her a hug._

_He pulled an empty chair and sat beside her, letting her head lean on his chest as he caressed her head and back._

_"Stop crying.. please.." he pleaded with tears also threatening to fall from his eyes._

_Bea tried her best to stop the tears and she was glad that Thirdy was just there, comforting her and giving her the warmest hug she'll possibly get from him before he leaves._

_They stayed like that for a few more moments before Bea decided to pull back and turn her body towards him. This time, it was her who held his hands._

_"I know we've been through a lot.. a lot of ups and a lot of downs, in friendship and in.. whatever relationship we had." She breathed in deeply. "But.. I want to take this time to really thank you for everything, Thirds. Thank you.. for staying. For putting up with my stubborn ass everytime. For cheering me up. For believing in me. For loving me. The last couple of years wouldn't be as blissful as it would be if you weren't a part of it.. and I'm really thankful for that." She uttered those words as she looked at him. Thirdy could see her sincerity, the overflowing warmth that it gave him and the love only Bea could convey._

_His heart skipped a beat, he had never thought Bea would tell him these words. Bea had a way with words, she's very smart and articulate and he was used to that._

_But what he wasn't used to was Bea being very expressive and sweet towards him._

_He felt giddy, like a high school kid who knew that his crush felt the same way._

_'Well, it really seems like high school all over again.. minus the felt the same way part.' He thought to himself._

_He broke their staring contest and leaned in to kiss her temple._

_"Isabel.." he called her name softly as he went back to face her. He caressed her soft cheeks._

_"After 4 years, when we're both at the right age and most probably.. successful in both our fields. By that time, I'm pretty sure we're both ready to risk it all and commit, finally, to each other." He planted a kiss on her knuckles._

_"No second thoughts, no inhibitions, no restraints. Just you and me."_

_He put down her hands and fished something out from his pocket._

_Bea's eyes grew wide upon the sight of a red velvet box._

_Suddenly, Thirdy was on his knees, with the velvet box opened in front of her. The diamond ring twinkling under the soft, dim lights of the De Leon's dining._

_"Would you marry me? 4 years from now?" He proposed with a grin from ear to ear. "We'd be 28 by then, and someone told me that would be the best age for marriage." He was scratching his nape while saying so._

_Bea was shocked, to say the least. But that didn't stop her from covering her mouth and almost immediately nodding her head as fast as she could. "Y-Yes..!" She managed to croak out as she helped Thirdy stand up._

_The man immediately got the ring and assisted her in wearing it._

_The ring was beautiful, it had a large diamond with soft details on the side. Simple yet elegant, befitting Beatriz in every way._

_Thirdy hugged the woman, "Thank you, Isabel."_

_"No, Thirdy. Thank you." She whispered and let herself get lost in the warmth that is Thirdy Ravena._

_"I love you.."_

_"I love you, too.."_

_And the two of them reveled in each other's comfort, heartbeats in sync as their hearts finally found home with each other._

It's been 4 years since then and here, they finally found solace in one another.

"Hey." Bea called her husband who was busy looking at the stars from their room's veranda.

They just got married yesterday and we're on their grand villa in Balesin where they chose to get married and spend their honeymoon as well.

Thirdy looked at his wife.. oh how he _loved_ to finally call her that.

She was wearing the thin nightgown Maddie gave, or forced her to bring. Thirdy didn't know Maddie could be so sneaky, the woman was able to replace all of Bea's sleepwear with skimpy nightgowns and thongs, and almost all of her underwear were lace. He chuckled at the thought, mentally reminding himself to thank Maddie when they get back.

"Sexy naman.." he teased her to which he just received an eyeroll from the woman.

"Why are you here? Lalim ng iniisip, ah." Bea stood beside him, hands also on the rails. She just finished her night routine after they spent the whole day at the beach.

"Regretting that you married me?" She kidded and laughed. Thirdy just shook his head and smiled.

"Never, Isabel." He looked at her seriously. "I'll never ever regret marrying you."

Bea blushed at his words and so, to stop herself and the butterflies in her stomach go even more kilig, she chose to look up at the sky.

"Ganda 'no?" She diverted the topic, suddenly feeling shy at his words.

Thirdy wasn't looking at the sky, though. He was looking at the woman beside him.

"Yeah." He agreed. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He added dreamily.

 _Cheesy._ Bea thought. She could feel his stare but decided to not mind it. Thirdy wrapped one arm around Bea's shoulders and the woman immediately leaned on Thirdy.

They just stayed there for a while, watching the stars shine brightly.

"I'll never get tired of saying this but.. thank you." Bea broke the ice. Thirdy rubbed her arm.

"Stop thanking me already, wife." He kissed her on the side of her head. "I should be the one saying that."

Thinking no one would dare to let the other win from this impending exchange, Bea just sighed. She didn't want to bicker, not right now though.

"But I'm more thankful to Him for blessing me you." Bea took a few moments to compose her thoughts before continuing. "Grabe 'no? How He was able to work things around to go our way? It's like we were both subjected to the worst love lives we could ever experience before He finally decided to let us be together."

Thirdy hummed quietly. He always loved it when Bea spoke her thoughts, it showed how wide her vocabulary was and how deep of a person she can be.

"I've always prayed to Him for someone whom I could relate to, someone who had the same sense of humor as me, someone who could understand my struggles as an athlete and most importantly, someone who'd love me and never give up on me no matter what."

A comfortable silence wrapped around the both of them.

"And He blessed me you, Thirds. And I couldn't be more thankful." She added before she snuggled more to him. "I never thought it would be you, though. I always thought we were parallel lines; we only move forward together but would never meet."

She glanced at him sideways, "But He proved me wrong. The parallel lines I thought of intersected and the next thing I knew, we met again. And this time, we're finally together."

Thirdy found her words too sweet but also very witty. Bea has always been like that and it just added more to Thirdy's never-ending list of what he loves about her.

He smiled at this, he really found her so endearing and he couldn't help but pull her to hug her.

"I love you, wife." They broke the hug and he kissed her on the lips. "And I'd just like to tell you that you.." he pinched her nose. "were also my dream come true. You were my everyday prayer and you were always the woman whom I wanted to spend my life with forever. It has been and will always be you, Isabel." He kissed her forehead. "Always."

"And I'm also glad that He also let us meet, and that he never let us stay as parallel lines.." he added.

Beatriz smiled at her husband as he continued to envelope her in a tight hug.

They stayed under the moonlight and the stars for a while before Thirdy felt Bea shiver quite a bit. He chuckled at her. "Malamig ba?"

Bea just nodded. "Maddie kasi eh, ang nipis ng lahat ng pinalit!"

She was frustrated, ang lamig kaya!

Thirdy just grinned at her, he could feel her nipples hardening at the friction of their bodies rubbing as they hugged, dagdag mo pa na malamig.

"You want me to warm you up?" He whispered to her ear suggestively, arms still wrapped around her.

Bea pulled away from the hug and gave him a hot kiss before walking backwards towards their room.

Bea smirked at her husband as she stopped walking when she felt the foot of their bed.

She looked at him with challenging eyes as she slowly reached for the hem of her panties before removing it nice and slow, making sure to give Thirdy a show. Thirdy continued to look at her but swallowed the thick lump forming on his throat.

She looked at him with a hint of playfulness and sexily bit her lip as she continued to pull down her panties tantalizingly slow.

After successfully removing it, she looked into Thirdy's eyes. Even from their distance, she could see how it turned from the soft gaze he had earlier to a predatory and lustful one.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked him and threw her panties at him. Of course, Thirdy caught it with no qualms.

He smirked at her. "You're in for a ride, wife." And he lunged towards her.

And the rest of the honeymoon was bliss.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Hirap na hirap, teh? Ilang beses sa isang araw niyo ba ginawa?" Natatawang tanong ni Maddie sa isang nahihirapang maglakad na Beatriz.

"Grabe ka! We didn't do it that much naman." Bea denied but was obviously lying. Maddie just knew it.

"Stop denying, Bei. We've been through that phase already." Kat, who was walking beside her, interjected with a smirk.

They were currently in UPTC, they decided to have a sponty catch up since the other towers of Ateneo wanted to know what happened in Balesin. Naglalakad lang sila and were inside Uniqlo this time, finding some random stuff to buy.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "You both know naman pala eh, why ask me pa."

"Duh, baka lang naman may mga juicy details diyan na you can share. Diba, Kat?" Maddie looked at her other friend for back up.

Kat nodded while scanning through some tops. "Yeah, we told you ours naman diba."

Bea just sighed. "Alright. For your peace of mind, yes we did it everyday. The most rounds we had was 5. He's a monster, grabe 'yung stamina. I honestly couldn't keep up." She shared lowly, thankful that there were no other people inside the shop.

Maddie and Kat looked at each other before Maddie's mouth broke into a smile whereas Kat just looked disappointed. "Oh, Katrina. Pay up!"

Beatriz looked at the both of them weirdly. "What did you both bet on?" She arched her eyebrows at them.

"I told her kasi na you'd reach at most 5 rounds, sabi naman niya 3 lang knowing how lazy you were." Maddie explained. Napafacepalm nalang si Bea.

"You're both hopeless." She said, giving up. "Why did I even agree to this sponty gala?"

"You love us kasi eh." Kat remarked with her usual accent.

Bea just shook her head. "I'm tired of arguing. Let's eat na nga lang."

"See? Pagod na pagod. Siguro nagadventure din sa bagong bahay kagabi." Bulong ni Maddie kay Kat pero rinig naman ni Bea kasi ang lakas pa rin.

Both Bea and Thirdy just got back from their honeymoon yesterday and nag-aya na agad 'tong dalawa. Well, mostly si Maddie talaga ang nangulit. May lahi atang Anton 'to eh.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Bahala kayo diyan." And then she turned to leave the both of them and went out of the store.

"Beatriz!"

"Isabel!"

They both called but Bea just chose to walk further, still with a little bit of difficulty.

She smiled at the fond memory of yesterday.

Of course, who wouldn't? When she and her husband just blessed their new house yesterday with their tireless lovemaking?

 _Maddie and Kat doesn't need to know about that, though. Balesin was enough._ She smirked to herself before proceeding to find whatever restaurant they all seemed to agree on.

**\- x -**

**Just a random write up. This was supposed to be a short one I wanted to post on twitter but it somehow.. got a little longer.** 🤦🏻‍♀️ **So, yeah. Huge thank you for 50K reads!** 😢 **Still feels surreal but thank you for appreciating my works. I hope you like this one, too!**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the comments/twitter!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** ✨


	27. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pizza hut ganap related oneshot.

**My take on how Thirdy apologized for that prank call.** 😂 **Random and short lang!**

**-**

"Hello?" Bea answered her phone that was ringing nonstop since she came back from the bathroom. She just finished brushing her teeth and was about to go to sleep.

The person on the other line cleared his throat. "H-Hey.." the deep voice stuttered.

"What?" She asked, feigning irritation as she spoke when in fact she was actually delighted to hear his voice.

"About earlier.." he started and let out a deep breath. He didn't speak for some time which caused Bea to groan.

"Thirdy, it's already late. If you won't say anything then I'll just drop the call." She told him. _Please say something, I don't wanna drop this call, you ass._ She mentally prayed, it's been a while since they saw each other and they weren't able to talk to each other yesterday.

She just missed her boyfriend's voice, there's nothing wrong with that, right?

"Babe, wait!" Thirdy stopped her before she could hang up and cleared his throat. "Well.. earlier was my idea and I just wanted to.." he paused and Bea could hear him breathe in deeply. "say sorry.. about it.."

Bea's lips formed into a small smile while Thirdy was scratching his nape at the other end.

He didn't know what came to him earlier but he wanted to hear her voice again.. even if it was through a prank call. He admits, he had fun but after the live, he immediately thought about Bea's reaction if she realizes it was them.

She sat on her bed and played with one of her pillows that wore Thirdy's jersey.

She sighed, "My notifs' are blowing up."

"I know," He murmured with guilt lacing his voice. "That's why I'm saying sorry." He said like a tamed sheep. They both knew how Bea wanted to keep everything lowkey, for now.

"..."

"..."

"Why'd you decide to prank call me ba?" She finally asked. _You could've just called me if you missed me, Ferdinand._

Thirdy was still nervous, Bea sounded like she was upset and he didn't like the thought of an upset Isabel.

"Just wanted to go along with the fans.." he sighed deeply, "Are you mad?"

Bea looked at the ceiling, she was contemplating whether to just concede to Thirdy and give up her act or continue doing it.

She looked at her wall clock, it read 1am. It was late and she was sleepy already. She wanted to fall asleep with Thirdy on the line and so she sighed.

"Fine." She started. "I'm not mad."

Thirdy let out a breath of relief. "Ah, thank God." Bea's eyebrows arched at his remark, she was about to reply when he beat her to it.

"Can you look outside your window, please?" He sweetly asked her, Bea could only imagine Thirdy's smile. But she was bewildered, why would he want her to look outside?

 _Is he.. perhaps.._ Bea thought but shook the idea away. _Damn it, Isabel. It's 1 in the freaking morning, he won't be here._

"Why? I'm comfortable na sa bed, babeee." She complained and groaned.

Thirdy giggled at her cuteness. "Come on, babe." He urged. "Pleaseee?"

Bea shook her head at his tone. "Fine, kasi you're probably making paawa face right now." She stood up slowly. "And that sight isn't pleasing to the eyes." She sassed as she made her way towards her bedroom window.

"Ouch, babe ha." He said, pretending to be hurt at what Bea said. She chuckled at her boyfriend.

"Hay nako. Anong meron ba outside my win–" her words were immediately cut off when she saw what, or who rather, was outside. Nanlaki ang mata niya and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god.." wala sa sarili niyang sabi.

Thirdy was outside their gate, holding a box of pizza in hand. "Pizza hut delivery for Mrs. Bea de Leon-Ravena? Oops, it's still Bea de Leon pala." He kidded and smiled her way. He could see Bea's eyes twinkle as she broke into a wide grin.

Bea was just stopping herself from squealing. She tried to compose herself. "W-What are you doing here? It's 1am!" She exclaimed.

She saw him smile and held the pizza box. "Special delivery for my baby eh, muntikan na kasing magtampo." And then he shrugged. Bea rolled her eyes. "Fine. Drop the call na, I'm going down."

This made Thirdy grin. "See you." He said before he dropped the call. Bea immediately went out of her room and descended the stairs. Agad itong lumabas sa main door and opened the gate, and there she saw Thirdy with a box of pizza in his hand. He was wearing the pajamas he wore earlier sa ig live niya.

When she came face to face with Thirdy, she started to feel giddy. It's been a while since they saw each other and she missed him dearly. Thirdy started to walk towards her, "Wala man lang hug?"

As a reflex kapag kinikilig, Bea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Wala. You pranked me eh." Pang-aasar niya dito.

Thirdy chuckled awkwardly at tuluyan na siyang nilapitan. "Sorry, baby.." he murmured softly and engulfed her in a hug, making sure na hindi natatamaan si Bea ng pizza box.

This made Bea sigh and uncross her arms, she hugged him back. Natuwa naman si Thirdy dito and hugged her even tighter.

"Just kidding. It's fine.." she murmured softly into his chest as she buried her face there. Thirdy inhaled her fresh and clean but feminine scent, his favorite.

"Hmm.. bango talaga, babe." He said as he continued to smell her through her hair.

Bea laughed and broke their hug. "Ewan ko sa'yo."

Thirdy chuckled and gave her forehead a quick kiss.

"Here's your pizza." he offered the pizza hut box, "I was planning on giving one to you talaga." He smiled as Bea took the box from him.

She smirked. "Sus, you just wanted to see me eh." Pangaasar nito sa boyfriend niya.

Thirdy chuckled. "Of course, why wouldn't I want to see my beautiful girlfriend?"

Bea suddenly blushed at his words, scurrying for something to reply but to no avail.

"1 point for Ravena! de Leon 0, Ravena 1." Sabi ni Thirdy bago kinurot ang pisnge ni Bea. "Ow!" Reklamo nito.

"Whatever," Sabi niya sa boyfriend at inirapan. "You delivered na what you needed to deliver, you can go home na."

"Eeeeh. Grabe, I feel used." Pagrereklamo nito, tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Bea.

"Oh, ano?" She asked and put her right hand on her waist while her left hand held the pizza box.

"Wala man lang good night kiss?" He pouted. "We haven't done anything... errr... intimate na nga for the past week tapos.. kahit kiss wala?" He pouted even more.

This made Bea blush again, pinalo niya ito. "Aray!"

"Ang dami mong alam talaga. Umuwi ka na nga!" Namumulang sabi nito.

Thirdy sighed. "Final na, wala talaga?" He continued looking at her with a frown.

"Oo, wala. Minus points because of the prank call." Bea said and arched one of her eyebrows at him.

Thirdy heaved a defeated sigh. "Sige, hug na nga lang."

"That's fine with me." Bea quickly agreed. Thirdy went near her and hugged her. "I missed you, baby.." he told her softly as he kissed the top of her head.

This made Bea beam, she loves how Thirdy becomes this gentle and soft just for her.

"I missed you, too.." she quietly replied and inhaled his scent one last time before they pulled away from the hug.

"Sige na, drive safely." She smiled. "Text me when you get home ah." She reminded him.

"As always, boss." He smiled at her.

Thirdy was about to turn around na to walk towards his car when he felt Bea's hand stopping him from walking. Napalingon siya ng bahagya, "Bei? Ba—" he was cut off by her soft lips.

His eyes grew wide but he immediately succumbed to her soft kiss and let their lips touch in the most gentle way. He loved the kisses they shared, and even more so when she's the one who initiates it because it rarely happens.

Bea could feel Thirdy tense as she kissed him suddenly but then felt him relax almost immediately, she could smell the faint scent of the liquor he drank earlier, as mentioned by the people on twitter, and the scent of his natural, musky perfume.

Their kiss lingered for a few moments as they savored each other's soft and warm lips.

Bea was the one who broke the kiss before looking at him with a grin. "I love you," she said before running towards their gate to get inside. "Bye, drive safely!" She turned around to glance at him for a bit, "Also, don't forget to text me when you get home!" She waved one last time and the next thing Thirdy knew, Bea was already inside their house.

He was just standing there, stunned at his girlfriend's sudden kiss and goodbye.

And then what happened earlier suddenly played again in his mind as he broke into a wide grin, obviously pleased with what transpired.

He glanced at Bea's bedroom window while touching his lips. "So much for not wanting to kiss me, ha." He said to himself as he continued caressing his lips, still feeling the remnants of Bea's kiss. "I love you, too." Wala sa sarili niyang sabi while still looking at her bedroom window.

When he realized na ilang minuto na rin siyang nakatunganga lang, he looked away and shook his head. He started walking towards his car, all the while still smiling. He's definitely gonna have the best sleep of the week tonight.

_de Leon - 1 ; Ravena - 1_

**\- x -**

**Short oneshot again! Been trying to find my will to write a longer one. Hopefully, soon!** 😌 **Happy Sunday and stay safe, everyone.** 💙 **We've been blessed with a vocal Bea on twitter today.** 🥺

**Talk to me here or on twitter!**   
**Twt: @floofybeadel**


	28. On April 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea pranking Thirdy with the hickey prank HAHAHA omg this was also so random? But I wanted to write something for April Fools' so.. :D

**Wasn't able to proofread so I apologize for any errors. I hope you enjoy reading!**

**-**

Thirdy was on his way to Bea's condo to fetch her, clad in his semi-formal attire. He was wearing a white long sleeve polo partnered with gray trousers and his black Gucci leather lace up shoe. He accessorized with some necklace and bracelets but not too much, he decided to go a little bit basic today because of his girlfriend's fondness of it.

Today was April 1 and it was their 5th monthsary. Both him and Bea weren't much for celebrating their monthsaries because they were both very busy athletes but once in a while, they do go out and celebrate it.

Today, they decided to just have dinner at BGC. It's been awhile since they ate out and they were both craving for Italian cuisine and so they chose Caffe Puccini.

He was nearing her condo and so he shot Beatriz a message saying so. A few seconds later, she replied with an okay and that she was about to go down.

Arriving in front of her building, Thirdy was about to call his girlfriend but was startled when she knocked on the window of his car. He glanced at the side and smiled at the sight of her.

He unlocked the car doors and Bea settled in. "Hey." She greeted as she closed the door to his car. "Did you wait?"

Thirdy shook his head, "I was about to call you that I just arrived but you were in the lobby na pala," he smiled at her teasingly. "You missed me that much?"

Bea looked at her boyfriend with a playful glare. "As if, Ravena. I hate being late, you know that." And then she smirked. "Oh wait, you can't relate. You're always late pala."

Thirdy's teasing smile was replaced immediately with a frown. "Foul!"

His frown made Bea burst into laughter. "Real talk lang, babe!"

Thirdy continued to frown. "You're such a meanie and a bully, Beatriz."

Bea continued laughing for a few more moments before shaking her head at how her boyfriend was acting. "So, now I'm Beatriz?" She asked him and leaned her head on to his car seat's headrest and turned to look at him.

Thirdy didn't say a word and continued looking at her.

This response made Bea smile and she sat upright and carefully maneuvered her upper body to face him. He was still sporting the frown when Bea suddenly leaned in to hold his face in between her hands.

"Happy 5th, baby." She kissed the top of his nose. "I love you." She smiled before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and then settling again to her seat and wore her seatbelt.

Thirdy's frown was immediately replaced with a smile. He was still stunned with how Bea said I love you as if she was just saying hi or hello and how she kissed him. Who wouldn't when your longtime crush and possibly the woman you've been in love with for the longest time acts like that towards you, right?

Bea has always been sweet and clingy since they started dating and it still catches him off guard at times. But hey! He's glad that he's getting better at hiding it.

Bea noticed that Thirdy still wasn't moving and turned to look at him, "Oh? Nainlove ka na naman?" She teased him.

As if he was woken up from a dream, Thirdy shook his head and cleared his throat. "Uhh." He started and moved his gaze towards the car's gear and smiled to himself.

"You're getting better at this, ha." He commented and glanced at her.

Bea offered him another smile. "Of course, 'di pwedeng it's always you who leaves me speechless, 'no."

Before he decided to drove off, his hand went to intertwine with hers and moved it towards him to give her a kiss on her knuckles.

"You don't have to naman, just the thought of you leaves me speechless and breathless naman everyday."

Bea's eyes widened and she blushed. _Damn, you always catch me off guard._

"I-I.." she stuttered, obviously taken aback with Thirdy's words.

He smiled at her sheepishly and decided to let go of her hand. "Oh diba, speechless ka pa rin. Back at you, babe." He said with a laugh.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go na."

"Galit ka na niyan?" He decided to tease her some more. Bea just crossed her arms and scoffed. "Will definitely get angry if you keep that up, Ferdinand."

_Woops, first name basis na. Time to retreat._

"Sabi ko nga." And then he chuckled quietly and started to drive away.

A few minutes into the car ride, they were both just listening to Bea's playlist on Thirdy's spotify account. She made one on his phone and the guy saved her other playlists from her account para less hassle na if they would use his car since hindi na kailangan pa magconnect ni Bea ng phone. Thirdy also did the same on Bea's phone for whenever they'd use hers.

"Did you have fun ba last night?" Thirdy broke the ice as they continued their way towards BGC.

Bea was moving her head slightly to the music before answering him. "Yeah, it's been a while since we drank and got together eh."

Thirdy nodded and glanced at his girlfriend slightly. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees paired with her black d'orsay Jimmy Choo flats as well as a black blazer.

Even with such a simple outfit, Thirdy can't help but ogle at her and admire her even more. She looked so sophisticated and elegant that Thirdy wanted to just take her home for the night.

He shook the thought away, not wanting to think of anything naughty. _Not yet, buddy._

"No guy approached you naman?" He asked.

He didn't notice it but Bea was fidgeting. "W-Wala naman." She stuttered quite a bit, this caught Thirdy's attention.

"You sure?" He asked, again.

Bea looked at him this time. "Yeah, babe. No guy did." And then she looked away.

Thirdy just shrugged, he believes and trusts her naman.

Napapikit nalang si Bea, silently praying that her plan would work. _I really hope this goes well._

-

They arrived at Caffe Puccini at 8PM and were immediately ushered towards their reserved seats. As always, Thirdy was beside Bea and was guiding her as they went to their table.

These kinds of gestures from her boyfriend always made her heart melt and definitely makes her smile. Kaya naman naguguilty na siya sa pinaplano niya.

Yes, she's onto something. And that something was to prank her boyfriend.

It was Maki's idea when they went out last night na since their monthsary fell on April 1, which was of course, April Fool's, why not prank Thirdy nga naman daw?

And Beatriz, being the big bully that she was, agreed.

But now, she's currently having second thoughts.

When they settled down, she just told Thirdy to order for her and went to get her phone. She opened her phone and immediately shot her bffs a message.

She shook her head at their last messages. _Ang dami talagang alam ni Maki!_

"Here's your order, Ma'am, Sir." The waiter politely told them before placing the dishes Thirdy decided to order for the both of them.

"Who was that, by?" Thirdy asked Bea when he saw her shake her head before putting away her phone.

She looked at him, "Maki and Cel. They're still at my condo, babe."

"Oh? What are they doing there pa?" He looked at her and then moved his gaze towards their food. He ordered _Antipasto de Pesce Misto_ , one of Bea's favorites from here since it's more on seafood. He put some on Bea's plate as Bea answered him.

Bea chuckled softly, Thirdy being this maalaga was never new to her but it never fails makes to make her feel special and loved, parang baby. "Thank you," she smiled at him as he continued putting more food on her plate and Thirdy smiled back.

"They're cleaning my condo daw. Ewan ko dun. But they'll leave in a few, they'll be gone na once we finish our dinner." She answered his question and then got her utensils also before getting some sliced beef tenderloin from the other dish he ordered, _Carpaccio de Manzo_ , and putting it on his plate.

Thirdy nodded at her answer before thanking her. "Thank you, baby." He smiled at her gesture, he'd never get used to Bea being this sweet towards him but he's not complaining. He's loving it, a lot.

Beatriz smiled and fixed her gaze on their food. "So, shall we eat?"

-

Moments later, they were already finished eating and were currently sipping on their wine, occasionally laughing at their shared stories.

They haven't seen each other for a few days and it was a good thing that they were both free for the night since they weren't able to go out or spend time with each other on the day of their 4th month.

As their soft laughters died down, Bea finally decided it was time to get the prank going.

She slowly removed her black blazer, and it revealed the soft skin of her arms, neck as well as the exposed parts of her chest. Her white spaghetti strapped dress had a v-cut on the chest part as well as the back part. She put the blazer on her lap before leaning towards the table and resting her arms on the surface.

"When's your next game nga, babe?" She asked as she tried her best to expose the inner part of her chest, just beside her boobs, at this angle.

Thirdy didn't notice it, yet but her heart was pounding already. She doesn't know how he'll react.

"This Saturday, diba? I gave you the ticket last week." He answered her before sipping on his wine and looking at her.

Bea shook her head and adjusted her seat again, this time, also moving her hair to her back to expose more of her chest. "Oh, right. It slipped my mind." She chuckled slightly and sipped from her wine again.

As Thirdy was looking intently at her, he was able to notice something on her chest. He squinted his eyes before the sight of a red patch on the inner part of her chest caught his attention.

At first, he wasn't sure if it was... that. Or not but after looking at it for a few good seconds, he realized it was indeed what he thought it was.

A hickey. A freaking hickey on his girlfriend's chest, just in between her boobs.

He wasn't sure what to feel. It couldn't possibly be his, they didn't see each other for the past few days. And it couldn't be a bruise, it looked red. And it looked as if she tried to cover it up with concealer.

Bea noticed that Thirdy got quiet and so she darted her eyes towards him. She saw that Thirdy was looking at her chest. She smiled internally, knowing the plan's working. _Time to act._

"Babe..?" She called which made Thirdy look at her. Napalunok agad si Bea, Thirdy's gaze was burning and it held so many questions. _Yup, he saw it already._

"Beatriz." He seriously said, he looked pretty upset now.

She looked at him, feigning a confused look. "Yeah?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked with no emotion at all.

"W-What are you talking about?" She stuttered, making sure to look suspicious.

Thirdy felt like he was about to explode but he composed himself, he didn't want to make a scene inside the restaurant and so he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. There were so many questions running through his mind.

Did Bea seriously let some guy give her a hickey? Did she cheat on him? How could she do this? Did.. Did something more than just giving a hickey happen?

He bit his lower lip as all the possibilities ran through his head. He doesn't know what to do. He felt betrayed, sad, hurt and it's breaking his heart.

But of course, he had to confront Bea first. He shook his head slightly to shake all the negative thoughts away. _You trust her, right?_

He opened his eyes and called for the waiter so they could pay. He wanted to get out of the restaurant quickly to have a serious conversation with the woman in front of him.

"Babe, diba hati tayo?" Bea asked when she noticed him putting his credit card on the small container.

"No. This one's on me, we have to get out of here already." He sighed and then fixed his eyes on hers. "We need to talk."

Bea, who realized that Thirdy was already serious, just nodded her head. It was starting to make her feel anxious but whatever, she was at this point already. She'd have to keep this up.

When the waiter came back with their receipt and Thirdy's card, he immediately took it and stood up. He grabbed Bea's wrist and pulled her towards the exit. He basically dragged her outside and went to the parking lot.

"Babe, what's wrong? Ba't ka ba nagmamadali?" She asked him and Thirdy just shot her a look.

"What do you think, huh?" He was starting to get upset. "Pumasok ka sa sasakyan. Dun tayo mag-uusap." Seryosong sabi nito which caused her to feel shivers down her spine. Napakagat sa labi si Bea at sinunod naman si Thirdy.

_I never knew he was this hot when he's angry._

Well, hindi naman sa hindi sila nag-aaway but it's usually petty and they never had any major fights yet. Thirdy never looked as angry as he was right now than ever before.

Nang makapasok na si Bea ay huminga muna ng malalim si Thirdy sa labas. He put his hands on each side of his waist before heaving a deep sigh. "Ask her, Thirdy. Ask her first." He repeated to himself like a mantra before deciding to go inside his car.

When he settled in, he looked at Bea who was sitting anxiously on the shotgun seat. He turned the car's engine on first before his eyes darted towards the space between her breasts which had the hickey and he almost felt like he could murder the guy who gave that to her.

"Beatriz." He called which got the woman's attention, she slowly moved her head to look at him.

"Tell me, did something happen last night?" He asked. "Something that I should definitely know of?"

He could see that Bea was at loss for words.

"H-Ha? Of course not.. why would I hide something from you?" She replied but tore her gaze away from his.

Bea was acting so suspicious that he couldn't help but already believe that something really happened last night.

"Then tell me.." he started lowly, his eyes becoming murderous. Bea turned to look at him, his eyes were fixated on her chest. "What's a hickey doing on your chest?"

Bea just looked at him before trying to compose herself and stuttering. "I-I.. B-Baby. It's not a hickey!" She denied and shook her head.

"Really? That's not a hickey?" He arched his eyebrow. "Let me see, then."

Bea's eyes grew wide. "What? Why would I? That's not a hickey nga kasi!" She tried to sound frustrated, but in reality, she's trying her best to hold her laughter because Thirdy looked like he's about to eat someone alive. _Shit, hindi bagay sa kanya ang sobrang galit. But damn, he looks so hot!_

Mas nagtaka pa si Thirdy and he couldn't help but feel even more furious as Isabel wouldn't let him see the hickey.

"Kung hindi 'yan hickey, then show it to me." He said seriously.

Bea rolled her eyes. "I don't want to expose my chest out here, Ferdinand." She shot him a glare. "If aawayin mo lang pala ako tonight, then just get me home."

Thirdy was so frustrated, why was she acting so nonchalant and even had the audacity to get frustrated as well when clearly she was the one who made him act like this!

"Isabel, you won't get home not unless you show me that damn hickey." He told her seriously, breathing heavily. He didn't want to get angry at her.

"It's not a hickey nga kasi!" Bea denied again, her voice slightly getting louder.

Thirdy closed his eyes. "Then tell me, ano nga 'yan?!" Thirdy's voice also started to rise.

Bea could feel a heated argument would come na.

"I-It's nothing nga!" She looked out the window. "Something bit my chest when I was sleeping so I scratched it!"

It was this answer that Thirdy lost it. He looked at her with an infuriated gaze and pulled her towards him by her shoulders to look at her intently.

"Really, Isabel? Really? You expect me to believe that?" He scoffed. "Hindi ako tanga. I know that's a hickey and I didn't give you that." He let her shoulders go. He slapped the steering wheel and threw his head back.

"Thirdy, how many times have I told you? It's not a hickey nga. It's just.." she tried to act like she was thinking. "It's just ano.. it's just a rash.. nga! Rash from a scratch. Diba I told you something bit me when I was sleeping?" She reasoned out but didn't look at him.

Thirdy sighed, why was she denying it?

"Isabel, please.." he murmured softly and looked at her. "Just tell me the truth. Be honest with me, I just need you to be honest with me."

She opted not to look at him because she knew that if she did, she'll definitely give in and tell him it was just a prank.

"It's the truth. It isn't a hickey." She did her best to sound firm.

"Then please, ipakita mo nalang sa'kin." He looked at her, she was looking straight ahead. "Para matahimik na 'ko. Let me see it if hindi nga chikinini 'yan."

Bea just sighed. "I don't need to show it to you nga because, again, it's not a hickey nga talaga."

Thirdy closed his eyes at her answer. Bea noticed that Thirdy kept quiet and she decided to glance at him. He was on his phone before he heaved a deep sigh and decided to start driving away.

"We'll continue this talk at your place. Cel and Maki went home already." He told her seriously without even glancing at her.

Bea could only nod quietly. _Get a grip, the prank's almost done._

-

The whole car ride was wrapped in silence and Bea was becoming more nervous by the second. Hindi talaga umiimik si Thirdy hanggang nakarating sila sa unit niya.

When they got inside her unit, she decided to get something to drink immediately. She was still drinking her glass of water in the kitchen counter before she felt a pair of strong arms snake into her waist.

She jumped slightly but realized it was just Thirdy so she twisted her body to face him. "Babe?" She uttered before her eyes surveyed his face, he wasn't looking at her since his head was down.

"Did.. Did you guys do it?" He asked unsure, looking down her chest. Other times, she might get embarrassed with him looking at her front but this time, she knew that this was a serious matter. For Thirdy, at least.

And then she realized what he was implying. "H-Ha?"

"The person who gave you that hickey.." he paused, not sure if he wanted to hear Bea's answer. At this point, his anger was gone. He was just.. afraid. Afraid that he'd lose Bea again. "Did you do it?"

"I-I.." Bea stuttered. This wasn't a part of the plan! They were supposed to be in a heated argument. Not.. not this soft Thirdy!

"Did he do you better?" He started to caress her exposed neck, down to her shoulders. "Did he pleasure you more?" He continued caressing the exposed parts of her body, this action caused Bea to feel goosebumps all over her skin. She bit her lip, Thirdy's voice was turning her on.

Thirdy, after seeing Isabel bite her lip, couldn't help but feel that familiar hunger for her. He wanted to claim her, ravage her, mark her as his. Sa kanya lang dapat siya and he's gonna do it here.

"Did he fuck you harder than I ever did?" He whispered to her ear.

Bea let out a soft mewl as Thirdy asked her the question. She didn't expect for things to escalate quickly! Sure, Maki and Cel talked to her about the possibility that she and Thirdy would do something in the sex department but she didn't expect for it to happen before she actually tells him that the hickey was just a prank!

"B-Babe.." she stuttered again, feeling breathless as his hands roamed around her body.

"I want to remind you who you belong to, babe.." He whispered seductively before he slowly lowered the straps of Bea's dress. Her breath hitched as Thirdy cupped her mounds. "And you didn't even wear a bra?" He smirked at her.

Before she could reply, Thirdy already captured one of her buds using his mouth while his other hand massaged the other. Bea moaned at napasandal ito sa kitchen counter.

"Thirdy!" She moaned out loud when he suddenly bit her nipple. Thirdy smiled smugly at her before his other hand went lower and inside her dress. She was wearing cyclings underneath and he tugged at it to lower it slightly. He felt the smooth skin of her thighs, up to her stomach until it reached her core.

Bea was breathing heavily when she felt Thirdy's fingers ghosting on her skin. It left a trail of blaze as it passed by the hidden parts of her body that only he could touch. The parts that only he was allowed to see, but he thought otherwise.

"Did he make you feel this way?" He taunted as he moved his head to come face to face with her. His other hand was still inside her dress, grazing ever so slightly at her covered slit.

"Did he leave you as breathless as I did?" He pressed on her clit. "Did he, Bea?"

All Bea could do was hold on to his shoulder for her dear life before she shook her head violently.

Thirdy smirked at this before deciding to leave kisses on her neck. "I'm gonna mark you, babe." He said quietly before he started sucking on her neck like a vampire. "Just like how whoever the guy was did to you."

Bea whimpered at his actions, he moved her head to the side to give him more space to leave hickeys on. She normally doesn't let him do it because she's always been fond of wearing tops that do nothing but hide her neck. He's given her a few times on her chest but never on her neck. Right now, though, her head was clouded with how good he was making her feel even with just leaving some hickeys.

"A-Ah!" She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers go inside her underwear. Unconsciously, both her legs spread wider as Thirdy's fingers rubbed her slit.

"You're so wet.." he commented as he momentarily stopped giving her love bites. "Naaalala mo ba kung pa'no ka niya hinawakan? Ganito ba?" He asked her as he rubbed her clit harder.

"N-No.. no.." Bea shook her head violently at his question.

Thirdy smiled smugly at her. "Why? How did he do it?"

Bea couldn't form the right words. But how could she when nothing really happened last night?! She was with Maki and Cel for pete's sake! Thirdy knew that but maybe he thought she lied and went home with some other guy.

"Beatriz.." he mumbled as one of his fingers graciously entered her core.

"Ahhh..." Bea dragged out a long moan as one of his long fingers pushed inside her.

"Did he finger you? Did he.." he added a second finger without any problem because of how wet Bea was. "..make you this wet?"

All Bea could answer was a shake of her head, it's been awhile since they did anything this intimate and the fact that he's talking so dirty towards her was making her even wetter.

Thirdy, on the other hand, was enjoying his ministrations on his girlfriend. She was biting her lip and closing her eyes as he started to pump his two fingers in and out faster.

His eyes darted on the hickey that was on his girlfriend's chest. The sight of it was able to infuriate him but it also made him want to claim her even more, he wanted to mark her and erase all the trace of whatever she did last night from her body.

And so he decided to lean in and suck some hickey also on her chest. Bea didn't seem to mind as she continued moaning with Thirdy's fingers gradually picking up the pace before he added another one to make it three.

Thirdy was sucking more hickeys than he ever did throughout their relationship on her neck earlier and now on her chest. His other hand that wasn't busy brushed on her mound until it accidentally grazed the supposed hickey that was given to her by some guy.

He stopped from giving her love bites momentarily but continued pumping his fingers to distract Bea from his recent discovery.

He smirked as he saw a faint pigment of red, deep purple and nude colored make up on his finger. And then it clicked. _Kaya pala.._ He thought before he decided to withdraw his fingers from her heat. _Two can play this game, Beatriz._

"W-Wha—?" Bea was surprised, she was almost at the edge. She could feel it but Thirdy suddenly stopped. "Baby, why'd you stop?" She asked breathlessly but all she got in return was Thirdy looking at her with a smug look.

"Turn around." He commanded her and as if she was a blind follower, she did and faced the kitchen counter.

She didn't know what to expect, what happened? His mood suddenly changed.

A few moments later, Thirdy still wasn't moving and so she decided to move her head to look behind her but one of her asscheeks received a hard slap. She groaned. "Thirdy!"

"Don't turn your head around." He told her authoritatively. "Be a good girl and follow what I say."

 _Ugh. He's such a freakin' daddy_. Bea bit her lip at her thoughts.

She nodded and just looked straight ahead.

Meanwhile, Thirdy was contemplating whether to do her already or tease her a bit more. He was deep in thought but when he slapped her ass, he decided to just.. well, do it already. His hard on was already protesting, he's been sporting a boner since they arrived at her unit.

Without any second thought, tinaas niya ang dress ni Bea and pulled her cyclings along with her underwear down.

This made Bea squeal, bigla-bigla naman kasi!

"Ferdinand!" She protested as she could feel the cold breeze on her naked bum. This made Thirdy chuckle lowly, making sure Bea would not hear him. He wanted to make her believe that he was still upset.

Bea could hear Thirdy unzipping his trousers before she felt his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes. _Tangina, ang hirap. I can't see what he's doing._ She thought. She's not against him taking her from behind but she just prefers them doing it face to face. For her, it's a better position kasi she can kiss and hug Thirdy all she liked.

But she really can't complain now, Thirdy seemed upset about the whole situation. Thirdy doesn't really get upset nor angry pero kapag ganon na, Bea knew that she shouldn't make it worse than it already is.

Thirdy caressed and then spread her asscheeks to give him a good view of her heat and boy, was he not disappointed. It was glistening with her wetness. Thirdy's breath hitched and he could almost feel his mouth water at the sight. Bea's core was definitely a a sight to behold and it never failed to make him even harder.

He could feel his cock throb and he bit his lip. He wanted to taste her but he could feel himself wanting to get inside her already and so he reserved that thought for later and decided to stand up straight and guide his manhood towards his girlfriend's slit.

He slowly rubbed the head of his member, making sure to spread her juices to his cock to lubricate it.

Bea, feeling impatient, wanted him to just give it to her already. She wanted him to put it in so bad.

"Baby.. please.." She begged him when she felt the head of his cock grazing her slit.

Thirdy smirked at her plea, "Did he tease you like this?" He continued rubbing their privates as he teased her. "Did he, huh?"

He leaned in and whispered, "Answer me, Isabel. Did he?"

"No!" She replied. Hindi naman talaga kasi wala namang nangyari.

Without any warning, Thirdy entered her and Bea let out a soft cry as she finally felt him inside. "Aaaah." She moaned as she felt him steady himself behind her.

"Why are you still tight?" He groaned as he felt her tighten around him. "And here I thought you did something naughty last night."

Bea couldn't seem to form any coherent words as Thirdy started to move.

"Hindi ba siya malaki?" He asked her as he started to pick up a steady pace. "Didn't he satisfy you with his dick?" He could feel Bea getting even tighter which made him hiss.

"Do you remember how he fucked you? Huh?" He asked again but all Bea could do was shake her head. At this time, Thirdy was already pounding into her ruthlessly.

She could feel his balls slapping along her clit and she could feel his hands gripping her waist tightly, and she definitely knows that it's gonna leave some mark.

He pulled her by the waist and made her lean her back towards his chest as Bea continued to moan at the feel of his bare cock slamming into her.

"Tell me.. who fucked you better?"

The woman was thrashing and she was moaning even louder. "Answer me, Isabel." He told her and it seemed as though his voice sounded even lower than it already was.

"You.. babe." She murmured quietly in between her loud moans.

"Come again?" He asked as he continued to snap his hips to reach into her deeper, he nestled his face at the crook of her neck and sucked again on the skin.

"You.." she said breathlessly. "It's you, Thirdy! Ah!" She was able to moan out loud. A smirk ghosted on Thirdy's mouth at her answer.

He removed his hands from her waist and immediately held both of her wrists to steady her body as he pumped into her harder and faster than before. He groaned as he felt Bea's heat enclosing his cock even tighter. _She's near.._ he reminded himself.

He could feel that he was about to explode any minute now and Bea was also moaning even louder.

"Oh.. ah, you're so big! Aaah!" She continued moaning as Thirdy groaned. He could feel that he was almost there, too.

"Fuck.. you're so tight.." He looked at where they were connected. "You feel so good, Bea." He moaned and threw his head back at the pleasure. He continued jackhammering her as if she was nothing and Bea was loving it.

A few more thrusts from the man behind her, Bea finally decided to let go and arched her back as she let herself drown in the pleasure Thirdy brought to her body. She screamed and moaned a mixture of curses along with Thirdy's name as she experienced waves of pleasure racking through her whole being.

This action didn't help Thirdy hold back and with a few more deep and hard thrusts, he leaned in towards Bea and bit her neck harshly as he came inside her. The action made Bea yelp but she couldn't really complain after the earth stopping orgasm she experienced at the hands of her own boyfriend.

Thirdy hissed as he thrusted a few more times to make sure everything he had was buried deep inside his girlfriend. He doesn't want to admit it but he loved coming inside her.

They were both breathing heavily as they stayed in their position for a few minutes before Thirdy decided to pull out and make Bea face him. This made Bea groan as she felt their mixed juices trickle down her thigh.

Her tired eyes met his hooded ones and he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. His hands buried on her hair as he continued to kiss her in frenzy, as if he'd lose her.

Bea reciprocated the kiss with as much intensity and they continued to make out before they were gasping for air.

Thirdy suddenly hoisted her up to make her sit on the kitchen counter, this caused Bea to let out a small cry from the coldness of the counter.

Thirdy then looked at her, his eyes roamed around her face. How her eyes looked tired but euphoric, how her hair looked so disheveled, how her mouth opened slightly as she was breathing. He admired her for a while, she looked so stunning. And even more so with her after sex glow.

Bea, although still in her white dress from earlier, suddenly felt naked at her lover's gaze. He was looking intently at her as if undressing her with his eyes.

"S-Stop staring." She uttered breathlessly as he continued to look at her.

Thirdy broke into a sheepish grin. "What? Why?"

"Just.. stop staring. Parang you're undressing me in your head." She reasoned out as she tried to fix the straps of her dress.

"I don't need to undress you naman, I can picture it out anytime." He answered which made the woman blush.

"Speechless?" He teased her.

"Whatever, Thirdy." She replied. "Get off me, I need to go to the bathroom."

But he didn't move. "You still have some explaining to do, Missy. 'Wag ka munang umalis." He told her and clicked his tongue.

"A-Ano na naman?" She stuttered again.

"What's the meaning of that fake hickey, ha?" He finally dropped the bomb. This made Bea slap her head internally.

"Fake hickey? Ha?" She tried feigning innocence but Thirdy just shook his head. "Babe, if you had a thing for dirty talking, you could've just told me naman. Hindi 'yung papatayin mo 'ko sa kaba at selos."

He sighed and held her face. "I was seriously thinking of murdering someone if they ever did leave that hickey on you."

This made Bea's eyes widen, she never thought Thirdy would think of it that way. But what she was most touched about was the fact that he didn't jump to conclusions agad na she was cheating on him, he asked first earlier and wanted to talk about it.

"Fine, you got me." She sighed and puffed her cheeks. "Sila Maki and Cel kasi, they told me na since.. you know. Today was April 1 and monthsary natin, and it's also April Fool's, why not prank you daw." She cleared her throat before continuing. "So they told me about this hickey prank on boyfriends so we searched about it the whole day. And we actually practiced on what I should say to you para mas gumana 'yung prank."

This made Thirdy chuckle. He finally got an answer. And the answer was simple lang pala, he forgot that it was April 1 and it's April fool's. _Ba't kaya hindi ko naisipang prank 'yon?_ He thought to himself before chuckling and looking at Beatriz.

"I'm not gonna lie, I actually almost believed you when you didn't want to let me see it sa car. I asked myself questions like if you did cheat or spent the night with someone else. But then again.." he leaned towards her. "As if my girlfriend would let some random guy touch her? I can't even give you a kiss in public eh."

Bea buried her face in her hands, suddenly shy and regretting she ever did the prank. "Argh! I shouldn't have done that talaga."

Thirdy laughed at her cuteness. "Don't say that, love. At least we were able to do it on your kitchen counter." He removed her hands from her face. "Another thing to cross out from our long list of sexcapades." He grinned at her naughtily.

Bea blushed and nasapak niya ang boyfrend sa balikat. "Ugh, stop. Don't remind me!"

Thirdy just laughed at her and gave her a kiss. On their 3rd month together kasi, nagpasimuno si Thirdy na they should have a list of anything they want to try related to lovemaking. One of the things on the long list was doing it on their respective condo's kitchen counters. Tapos na kay Thirdy so kay Bea nalang.

"Well, I guess this is a happy April fool's." He kissed her temple before touching their foreheads together. "But also a happy 5th to us." He told her sweetly. This made Bea smile.

"Happy 5th, baby." She replied. "I love you."

"I love you most, babe." He told her before giving her another kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Thirdy immediately gathered Bea's legs and carried her bridal style. "Time for the next round, babe." He winked at her.

"Always ready when you are." She replied with a smirk.

A happy 5th, indeed.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

"Ba't hindi ka pa nagaayos ng buhok, ate Bei?" Tanong ni Deanna na nakita si Bea sa dugout na nakatulala. The Choco Mucho team were about to have an exhibition game against Creamline.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. "Later na, Deanns. I have to.." she looked at her with an awkward smile. ".. fix something."

Deanna just looked at her weirdly. "Okay..? Pero you have to na. Magsstart na tayo in a few." Bea just nodded her head.

Pumunta naman si Deanna kay Maddie. "Ate Madz, it's so unusual for ate Bei to not fix her hair into a ponytail. E diba before 'yan dumadating dito e ayos na buhok niya?"

Tiningnan ni Maddie si Bea who was seated not too far away from them.

"Teka, ano ngang meron kahapon?" Tanong ni Maddie sa kaibigan. Napaisip naman si Deanna.

"Uhh.. April Fool's diba?" Sagot ni Deanna.

"Anong date, Deanna? Napakaslow." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"1?" Nagtatakang sagot pa rin ni Deanna.

Tiningnan ni Maddie si Deanna. "Seryoso ka? Wala kang naaalala sa 1?"

"Ha?" Takang tanong pa rin ni Deanna kaya binatukan siya ni Maddie. "Aray naman!"

"Tanga, monthsary nila ni pagong!"

Napatingin si Deanna kay Maddie. "Onga no! Hala. Baka kinagat." Sabi naman ni Deanna na finally nagets na at tiningnan si Bea.

"Di lang siguro kagat." Sabi ni Maddie at nilapitan na nila si Bea.

"Hoy, Beatriz." Tawag niya dito which caused Bea to turn towards her. "Hm?"

"Magtali ka na ng buhok." Sabi ni Maddie, testing the waters and she saw a flash of panic sa mata ni Bea.

"Ha? Maya na nga.." tapos umiwas ito ng tingin at inayos ang knee pad.

She smirked at her tone, "Marami bang nilagay?"

Bea looked at her weirdly. "What are you saying?"

"Sabi ni ate Maddie, marami daw bang kagat este, nilagay si kuya Thirdy?" Singit naman ni Deanna na katabi ni Maddie.

Bea's eyes grew wide. "Pinagsasabi niyo?!"

"Guilty nga." Sabi ni Maddie while nodding. "Oo nga, ate Madz." Deanna agreed and nodded her head, too.

Napailing nalang si Bea. "Shut up."

"Nagconcealer ka ba? Sabi kasi sa'yo 'wag gawin pag may laro tayo eh." Natatawang sabi ni Maddie sa kaibigan. Bea just sighed. "Basta kasi, something came up yesterday."

"Sus, pinrank mo 'no?" Tanong ni Deanna ng natatawa.

"Dami mong alam, Deanns." She said and then got her hairtie. "I put concealer earlier, kaso problem ko if magssweat tayo mamaya. It might come off."

Maddie just chuckled. "Yaman yaman mo hindi sweatproof binili mo?"

Bea rolled her eyes. "As if namang I'd know I'd use it for this someday."

Natawa nalang silang dalawa. "Sige nga, tie your hair up so we can judge." Maddie suggested and both her and Deanns sat beside Bea.

And so Bea tied her air up and fixed it. Tiningnan naman nila Maddie at Deanna ang leeg niya.

"Puta, ang dami ah." Maddie commented as she and Deanna looked closely.

Deanna looked at Bea knowingly. "Mukhang nagenjoy kayo masyado, ate Bei."

Beforr Bea could answer, nagsalita naman si Kat na kakarating lang kina Bea from her locker.

"What's up?" Kat inquired nang makita niyang may tinitingnan sila Maddie at Deanna sa leeg ni Bea.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that nagdadalaga na si Beatriz." Maddie answered with a laugh.

"Really? Let me see nga?" Kat answered, fascinated and went to look at Bea's neck as well. "Wow, that's a lot, Bei."

Bea just covered her face with her palms. "Is it THAT obvious?"

"Kapag malapitan, yep. But if malayo no naman. Not unless nga 'yung concealer mo matanggal because of your sweat." Sagot naman ni Maddie.

Bea just sighed. "Bahala na nga."

-

They were already in the game and Bea could feel that she was sweating profusely already. Hindi na napansin ni Bea na her concealer was wearing off and her teammates could see it already, even sina ate Alyssa niya. Good thing it wore off na patapos na ang 4th set and it was thankfully in favor of them kaya pinasub siya agad ni coach. Ponggay who was sitting beside coach informed him kaya before the fans could see it, ayun pinasub na niya agad si Bea.

"Bea, pumasok ka na sa dugout. What did I tell you about your boyfriend?" He told her seriously. Napakamot ng ulo si Bea. "Sorry, coach. This won't happen again."

And dali dali siyang pumasok sa dugout. She got her phone and sakto namang tumawag sa kanya si Thirdy.

 _"Babe?"_ He said immediately when she picked up.

"Don't babe me, Ferdinand. Ang dami mong iniwang hickeys!" Pagmamaktol niya sa boyfriend niya. Thirdy just laughed. The freakin' audacity!

 _"Sorry not sorry. That's for everyone to know na you're mine."_ He told her which made her blush. "Dami mong alam!"

 _"Kilig ka?"_ He teased.

"Ewan ko sa'yo." She rolled her eyes but with a smile.

 _"Anyway, susunduin kita. Patapos na game niyo, diba?"_ He asked.

"Yup. Will shower na nga kasi coach subbed me out, my concealer wore off at nakita na yung hickeys. Ugh." She groaned.

_"We'll add some more pa later, babe."_

"Thirdy!"

 _"Just kidding. Anyway, take a bath na. I'll be there in a few. See you!"_ Binawi niya ang sinabi a tumawa.

"See you. Drive safely."

 _"Love you!"_ He told her.

Bea just smiled. "Yeah, love you too."

She cooled down for a few minutes before hitting the showers. Paglabas niya, andun na 'yung teammates niya.

"Good game, team!" She enthusiastically said and went to retrieve her things.

"Good talaga kasi good ka din kagabi!" Natatawang sabi ni Ponggay which earned her a laugh from the whole team.

"Raprap ba?" Panggagatong pa ni Ponggay. The Choco Mucho team recruited Pongs and Deanna kaya din sila andito, it was a good thing kasi familiar faces din.

She flipped her the middle finger. "Shut up, Pongs."

"Pikon! Hahahaha!" Tawa pa ni Ponggay at umiling nalang si Bea.

She checked her phone and saw Thirdy's message. "Guys, una na 'ko. Pupunta pa kaming LGV ni Thirdy." Pagpaalam niya sa teammates niya.

"LGV o condo?" Maddie teased.

"LGV nga! Dinner with family. Bye!" Sabi niya at umalis na but she heard Ponggay shouting pa.

"May laro ulit tayo bukas, ha! Remind ko lang!"

Napailing nalang si Bea and when she got out of the complex, she saw Thirdy's car agad kaya pumasok na siya since it was unlocked.

"Hi," she greeted before fixing her seat.

Thirdy leaned to give her a kiss. "How's your game?" He asked.

"Fine. Just the hickeys were the problem." She said and got Thirdy's phone to pick their songs.

Thirdy just chuckled. "Don't check your socmed muna, babe."

Bea glanced at him as she continued to choose songs.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"Well.. let's just say, some fans were able to see your.." he cleared his throat. "...red patches."

Bea turned to look at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No shit, babe. See for yourself." He told her and let her use his phone to navigate twitter.

Napapikit nalang si Bea. "This is your fault."

"Hey, in my defense, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't push through with the prank." He said as he started driving to LGV.

"Fuck.." she murmured.

"Don't be upset, at least walang photos." He chuckled.

She sighed. "Whatever. They'll forget about it soon."

"'Di ka sure. They never forget things, babe." Sagot naman sa kanya ni Thirdy.

"Alam mo, magdrive ka nalang. Di ka na talaga makakaulit." Pagtataray nito at tumingin nalang sa harap.

"Just kidding, okay? Pikon talaga. Dapat makaulit ako, I love seeing your neck full of my love bites." He glanced at her slightly. "Rawr." He said with feelings and expressed it on his face.

"Kadiri! Hahaha!" She snorted a laugh at her boyfriend.

"Ayan, that's good. Just smile." Thirdy said.

"Hays, be thankful I love you kahit you're so annoying." Bea said and leaned towards him to plan a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah," he said and held her hand. "I love you so much more, baby."

And the night went on.

**\- x -**

**Started writing last night to somehow take away my stress over the government. It's making me lose my mind and I'm just thankful I had wattpad with me. Anyway, here's my pahabol for April Fool's. The idea came suddenly when I came across a few good reads on tumblr.** 😅 **I hope you like it!**

 **Stay safe and please EXERCISE YOUR RIGHTS! Don't let yourselves be blinded, SPEAK UP.** 😤 **Please don't ever be afraid, okay?**

 **Thank you for reading also! And for helping 4EVER reach 57K.** 🥺 **I'm grateful, sobra.** 🙏🏻

**Talk to me here or on twt!**   
**Twt: @floofybeadel**


	29. [VLOG #1] Get To Know ThirBea! | Bea de Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea's vlog #1!

**Vlogger!Bea with her first guest, Thirdy Ravena!** 🤠

 **Ps. My writing style on this particular prompt will be different since it's gonna be narrating the actual video ~uploaded~ by Bea.** 🤗

-  
 _New tweet notification from Bea de Leon!_

-  
 ** _INTRO:_**  
 **Thirdy** : *laughs*  
 **Bea:** Thirdy! Stop that! *rolls eyes*  
 **Thirdy** : Oo na po! *continues laughing*  
 _~static~_  
 ** _Intro Video:_**

-

 **Bea** **:** Hi guys! It's Bea! Welcome to my first ever vlog! *laughs* So, yeah. *laughs again* Welp, it's so weird to talk in front of the camera pala. Okay, pero bear with me kasi a lot of you guys requested this and eto na, pinatulan ko na. Though! Don't get your hopes up because I won't do this everyday or consistently, ha!

 **Thirdy (in the background)** : Oo na, dami mo na raw sinasabi.

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes and looks at him* Stop talking, I haven't introduced you yet!

 **Thirdy (in the background)** : Sungit! *laughs*

 **Bea** : *shakes head* Sorry for that. And also, as early as now, I will be apologizing for whatever content I'll be putting on this channel. You know how crazy I can get and this is basically ~somehow~ gonna be my outlet for that so that you guys would get a glimpse of what I do in my day to day life. *smiles*

 **Bea** : Ironic, though, because for my first vlog, this won't only be about me. Hahaha!

 **Bea** : *after laughing, tries to get serious* Okay, seriously. So as you may all know now, this vlog will be about getting to know me and my boyfriend's relationship-

 **Thirdy (in the background)** : Yie, boyfriend!

 **Bea** : *ignores* through the questions you've sent on instagram through the ig story with the question sticker that I posted. We'll be choosing some questions and answering it just for you.

 **Bea** : *points at the camera* You're all very special to me, ha. *laughs* Also, just to get this out there, we won't be answering questions na we think you guys already know like where and when we met since we've answered that way back naman so, 'yun!

 **Bea** : Anyway, without further ado, let's welcome my pagong of a boyfriend, Thirdy Ravenaaa! *claps* Wooooh!

 **Thirdy** : *appears on the screen and waves* hi guys! *sits next to Bea and gives her cheek a kiss* hey, babe.

 **Bea** : *hinampas sa paa si Thirdy* Hoy!

 **Thirdy** : *just laughs* Come on, dapat sa first video mo palang alam na nila how sweet I am.

 **Bea** : Yikes, more like how maharot you are. Also, guys please wag maniwala. He's such a bully!

 **Thirdy** : *acts offended* at ako pa ang bully? Nahiya naman ako sa'yo. *pouts*

 **Bea** : Stop pouting! Ewww. *shudders*

 **Thirdy** : Di naman ako nahurt! Nako, guys. *looks at the camera with puppy eyes* Unsubscribe niyo na 'to, inaaway ako oh!

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* they won't listen to you, 'no! They love me more than you.

 **Thirdy** : Tss. Okay lang, mas mahal naman kita kaysa sa kanila. *winks at Bea and then at the camera*

 **Bea** : *covers face* Thirdy!

 **Thirdy** : *snorts* Kinilig ka 'no?!

 **Bea** : Argh! Kainis kaaa!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs*

 **Bea** : Thirdy! Stop that! *rolls eyes*

 **Thirdy** : Oo na po! *continues laughing*

_~static~_

**Bea** : Eto na, we'll start na. Stop laughing na! *nagtataray*

 **Thirdy** : *tries his best to hold his laughter* I'm not laughing na nga oh!

 **Bea** : Ugh. Okay, sige na. *clears throat* oh wait, before pala anything else, this is also a mini mukbang since this guy here *points at Thirdy using her lips* brought me cookies and lil orbits!

 **Thirdy** : yeah, she's craving daw kasi.

 **Bea** : grabe, stop mentioning everything! *groans*

 **Thirdy** : eh para nga they'll get to know you more diba? *looks at the camera* diba guys? Comment kayo!!

 **Bea** : Alam mo, we won't finish this vlog talaga today. Dami dami mong sinasabi.

 **Thirdy** : Sus, gagalit naman agad baby ko? *hugs Bea sideways* wag ka na tampururut pleaseee!

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes pero kinikilig* harot talaga, Thirdy!

 **Thirdy** : *kisses the side of Bea's head* oo na po, will stop na. *laughs*

_~static~_

**Bea** : Okay, eto na talaga. So for our first question..

 **from: BDLfan_14**  
 **We all know po kung ga'no kayo katagal umamin, when did you become a couple po talaga? Stay safe po always** 💙

 **Bea** : *looks at Thirdy* Oh, ikaw na sumagot.

 **Thirdy** : Hala siya, ba't mo pinapasa? Hahaha!

 **Bea** : Duh, ikaw nanligaw eh! Dapat sa'yo manggaling.

 **Thirdy** : Sus. *pinches Bea's nose* gusto mo lang icheck if I remember it!

Bea: Hindi ah. *smiles secretly*

 **Thirdy** : Fine. Nako, I feel like I'll be answering most of the questions. *kamot sa ulo* I expect a great reward ah.

 **Bea** : *nanlaki ang mata* Reward reward ka diyan? Hurry naaa!

 **Thirdy** : *shakes head* kung di lang kita love! *laughs softly* anyway, to answer your question, basically we became official a year and a half ago. Not gonna drop the date kasi it's for *points at the camera* you guys to find out.

 **Bea** : *smiles while looking at Thirdy before looking at the camera* yeah, he courted me for awhile-

 **Thirdy** : for awhile? Parang short period lang yun ah.. eto lang masasabi ko guys, di ako matiis ng ate Bea niyo!

 **Bea** : Hoyyy!! Shhh. *glares daggers at Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : *napaupo ng maayos* Sabi ko nga di kita ibubuking!

 **Bea** : okay back to what I was saying, he courted me for AWHILE *looks at Thirdy then back at the camera* then we became official na. If you remember that boomerang he posted last time na I'll insert here-

**Bea** : we were already together that time. So, yeaah *looks at Thirdy* that's pretty much it.

 **Thirdy** : *nods*

 **Bea** : *gives phone to Thirdy* ikaw naman mamili.

 **Thirdy** : *gets the phone* okay, let's see.. *scrolls* oh okay here we go..

**From: thirbeafan014**   
**What's the greatest thing about your relationship?**

**Bea** : *nag-iisip tas tingin kay Thirdy* Sagot.

 **Thirdy** : Ha? Eh ikaw nagiisip diyan, mauna ka na.

 **Bea** : Fine! Hmm.. *roams eyes around the room*

 **Thirdy** : Tagaaal. Akala ko ako mabagal?

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* Shut up, I'm thinking.

 **Thirdy** : *puts hands up* Okay, boss!

 **Bea** : For me, I think it's the fact na we've known each other for a long time na. *looks at Thirdy* and also na we're very close friends, well as what you guys say, very good friends nga kami ever since. We know what pisses each other off, we know what we both like, we get along, we can relate to each other. You know, the simple things that friends have that's why they click. *Thirdy holds Bea's hand* Although, with us, may label na (finally) ngayon. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *looks at the camera while playing with Bea's hands* Actually, same lang with Bea's answer. Pero I'll just have to add about our families and friends. It's not a secret na lahat naman sila, they want us to end up together. *both laugh* Pero alam mo 'yun? Now that kami na nga, finally, it seems as though mas masaya pa sila sa'min. And to see that in both our families and friends is really amazing which keeps us both grounded. We both treasure our families and friends so much and it's such a great thing na they support us and believe in us even when we thought wala nang pag-asa 'yung relationship namin.

 **Bea** : Just as he said, kaya to our friends and families, we owe it all to you din! For all the prayers you've directed to Him for us to finally end up together. *both laugh*

 **Thirdy** : Oo nga, thank you dahil sa pagconvince kay Beatriz to finally take a risk with me. *smiles sweetly at Bea*

 **Bea** : Hay nako, Ferdinand. *smiles also but gets the phone* Okay, next question na.

**From: beyuhravs**   
**For kuya Thirdy, hindi niyo po ba ever naisip na sumuko since 2 times na po kayong nabasted ni ate Bea? Hehe**

**Thirdy** : *pouts* Aray! Napakarealtalk naman nun!

 **Bea** : OA, I'm your girlfriend na nga oh! *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Kidding.. anyway, so ugh okay. Honestly *looks at Bea then the camera* Bea knows about this naman.

 **Bea** : *nods*

 **Thirdy** : So, to answer, I actually did think of giving up and I actually did. I mean obvious naman, a few years ago that I did diba?

 **Bea** : *wiggles eyebrows at the camera* if you know, you know *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *shakes head* pero 'yun nga, I did. Pero that was only once, and I deeply regretted na I gave up kasi.. *looks at Bea for permission* okay lang ba? Sabihin ko?

 **Bea** : *confused* what?

 **Thirdy** : *leans in to whisper*

 **Bea** : *nods* A-Ah. Oo, go ahead.

 **Thirdy** : you sure?

 **Bea** : Yup, it's okay, babe. *smiles reassuringly*

 **Thirdy** : *takes a deep breath* I deeply regretted na I gave up kasi she finally confessed na she felt the same. She was.. a few days late kasi I was dating someone already that time. I mean, if I didn't give up for a few more days we'd be together sana for what? 3 years na 'no? *looks at Bea*

 **Bea** : Yeah, 3 and half years maybe basta ganon. *nods at the camera*

 **Thirdy** : So, 'yun lang naman. No other circumstance naman na. But yeah, I did. And I think it's gonna haunt me forever. *laughs*

 **Bea** : *smiles softly at Thirdy* Stop that, babe. That's all in the past, okay?

 **Thirdy** : *nods* Yep.. and also, I'd like to add na..

 **Thirdy** : *deep breath* it's okay actually to rest. I mean, you know how our relationship was. Sobrang gulo for 5 to 6 years and just when I thought everything was falling apart and that I could never get ahold of her anymore, 'yun pala 'yung time na we could have had something more kasi she finally felt the same way or even greater. Pero wala eh, nanaig sa'kin 'yung pagod that time. *holds Bea's hand* but everything's okay now. In the end pala talaga, kung kayo, kayo. She'll always be my home and of course, sa kanya din ako bumalik.

 **Bea** : *smiles softly* Ayun. That's from him. And I agree, kahit ano pang mangyari, destiny wanted us eh. So, I think we just needed to grow as individuals muna to be ready.

 **Bea** : Oookay, next question. We might end up crying here!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs and kisses her temple*

 **Bea** : *gives the phone to Thirdy again* ikaw na, choose a question.

 **Thirdy** : *gets the phone and scrolls* Hmmm. Alright, we got a question na mas light.

**From: ravenathirdyyy**   
**Sino po ang mas selosa or seloso?**

**Bea** : Definitely him, guys. It's him talaga!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Grabe sa definitely! *looks at the camera* slight lang!

 **Bea** : *irap* anong slight? May kasama lang ako sa nightout your nose is flaring na!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs louder* Hey! I'm not seloso sa guy friends mong I know na walang gusto sa'yo. I'm not unreasonable naman. *holds hand* Sige nga, when was I seloso kina Van? Ice?

 **Bea** : *sighs* Oo na! I get it. Pero kasi..

 **Thirdy** : *laughs at her cuteness* Bakit? I only got jealous before kay *bleep* and *bleep*. And they were hitting on you.

 **Bea** : *hinampas si Thirdy* oh God, you did not just mention them!

 **Thirdy** : just censor that out! *grins and laughs*

 **Bea** : *shakes head* Ewan ko sa'yo!

 **Thirdy** : *turns to the camera* anyway, long story short, I admit ako ang mas seloso. I mean, who wouldn't diba? When you have Bea de Leon as your girlfriend?

 **Bea** : *blushes and slightly slaps Thirdy* daming alam..

 **Thirdy** : But that doesn't mean she isn't selosa, guys. Mas seloso lang ako. *smiles teasingly at Bea*

 **Bea** : Argh. That isn't the question!

 **Thirdy** : Guilty oh!

 **Bea** : *ignores* Sige, next question. *gets the phone*

**From: forbeadel14**   
**Have you ever had a fight na sobrang lala? If yes, kailan and if pwede sagutan, why? Ily both!**

**Bea** : *looks at Thirdy* meron ba?

 **Thirdy** : *looks at the ceiling* Hmmm.. Ay! Yeah, we had one.

 **Bea** : Really ba?

 **Thirdy** : I don't know if it counts since we weren't really together pa that time.

 **Bea** : Oh wait, 'yan ba 'yung sa Walrus?

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* yeah! 'Yung masyado kang.. *whispers* naglasing.

 **Bea** : God! That's from eons ago. Anyway, the kwento goes kasi na.. this guy did something na I got so upset about. I won't say kung ano basta that's the context and I got so upset so I invited Pongs and Deanna to Walrus and well.. I kinda did things that I shouldn't have done. *kamot sa ulo* and well, Thirdy came and got me out. Nagkasagutan kami and we weren't okay for about a month, 'no?

 **Thirdy** : *nods*

 **Bea** : Yeah, 'yun. But you know naman Thirdy, 'di ako matiis. *smirks*

 **Thirdy** : Ha? Pinagsasabi mo?

 **Bea** : Angal ka? *tinaasan ng kilay*

 **Thirdy** : Sabi ko nga di kita matiis!

 **Bea** : So basically, that's it. We were okay and we were back to the no-label relationship. *laughs* I didn't include na when you unfollowed me and all back in the day since.. that doesn't count kasi wala naman talagang tayo that time. *laughs again* Sige na choose another question, I think super haba na ng vid natin.

 **Thirdy** : You kwento so much daw kasi. *laughs* She's really like this, guys. We never run out of kwentos kasi ang daldal niya.

 **Bea** : Eh lalo naman ikaw!

 **Thirdy** : and she's also super pikon. *laughs louder* Kaya we won't be answering the who's more pikon question kasi halata naman na.

 **Bea** : Argh. Ako na nga mamimili! *tries to get the phone from Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : Oops! No! Ako na. I chose one na oh.. sooo..

**From: pizzahut_140**   
**Who said I love you first?**

**Bea** : Dayaaa! Kaya pala you don't want me to choose!

 **Thirdy** : Uy, ayaw maexpose! *laughs*

 **Bea** : Hoy! It's not like that!

 **Thirdy** : Anyway, to answer, it wasn't me. Kayo na magisip kung sino. *laughs*

 **Bea** : Ravenaaa!

 **Thirdy** : Okay, may kwento. Ako na magkkwento, pulang pula na si Beatriz! *laughs*

 **Bea** : No, ako na! Okay, so ganito kasi 'yan. We were both at his condo kasi we decided to have a late dinner kasi kakatapos lang ng laro niya. And then-

 **Thirdy** : Kids, we didn't do anything ha.

 **Bea** : Stop that! *sinaway* Okay, so 'yun nga. And uhm, okay, I'll expose our relationship here but we sleep over at each other's condo from time to time.

 **Thirdy** : Again, wala po kaming ginagawang masama!

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* they won't get any less suspicious when you keep mentioning that. So ayun, I thought kasi he was sleeping na. Disclaimer, we were watching tv on his couch ha! Hindi po sa kama.

 **Thirdy** : ba't parang ang defensive na? *laughs*

 **Bea** : You're not helping! Basta 'yun, his head was on my lap and he was snoring softly. So malamang, I thought he was sleeping! Out of the blue I just said those 3 words then the next thing I knew, his eyes opened!

 **Thirdy** : So, ikaw pa rin talaga ang 'di nakatiis. *smirks* Kaya mas love niya ako, guys. Case closed.

 **Bea** : Whatever. Basta, that's it. Next question!

 **Thirdy** : agad?!

 **Bea** : obviously, baka the vid's gonna be too long na for them.

 **Thirdy** : Okay, fine. *pouts*

 **Bea** : stop that, di ka cute! Okay next question..

**From: thirbeaislifer**   
**Who's sweeter between the two of you? Like mas maalaga, mas clingy?**

**Thirdy** : Oh, definitely me if sweet but clingy and maalaga is Bea.

 **Bea** : *nods* I agree, although doesn't being clingy and maalaga being sweet?

 **Thirdy** : *loading* Oo nga 'no?

 **Bea** : *laughs* baliw, so I'm basically the sweeter one!

 **Thirdy** : Fine, you win. I don't have any problems with that, ako lang naman ginaganun mo eh.

 **Bea** : Sus. So yeah, I think it's me. We're both not very expressive with our love in words eh, we're more on sa actions and it really shows kasi we both love being clingy. Like we hug each other a lot, though not in public. *looks at Thirdy* oh wait, I'd have to disagree sa maalaga. Thirdy's more maalaga kasi I tend to do things where I definitely need his alaga. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *smiles* Oo nga pala.

 **Bea** : Yeah, that's it. Next question na, Thirds.

 **Thirdy** : Next question.. oh, si Maki nagtatanong!

 **Bea** : Oh goodness, 'wag 'yan. Definitely mang-aasar 'yan!

 **Thirdy** : it's actually a good one!

 **Bea** : let me see! *reads the question* wow, disenteng tao pala 'yun?

 **Thirdy** : Foul. Nako, Maki! Binubully ka na naman!

 **Bea** : Just kidding, Maks. Love you!

 **Thirdy** : so Maki's question..

**From: _makisantos**   
**Anong nagustuhan niyo sa isa't isa? (I made this question wholesome para may exposure ako sa video hahahaha)**

**Bea** : Sino mauuna? *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Ikaw na. If you let me go first baka di ka na makapagsalita sa kilig.

 **Bea** : *scoffs* Aba ang kapal!

 **Thirdy** : Just kidding, but go first babe.

 **Bea** : *clears throat* so.. for me. It's uhm.. his heart and determination. I'm not really one to look at his physique but we can all agree na he's something else naman diba?

 **Thirdy** : Sabihin mo nalang kasi na ang gwapo at hot ko.

 **Bea** : But I definitely hate how feelingero he is.

 **Thirdy** : Ouch!

 **Bea** : Back to the topic, so it's really his heart and determination and also passion pala. In everything he does, he puts his all and you can see that emanating from him. He's also consistent and very genuine specially with how he treats others and his heart is just too big. Hmm, Relationship wise naman, he's someone who has had more experience than me and I deeply appreciate how he's so patient and understanding despite how unreasonable and annoying I can be. The list could go on but I think that's enough, masyado nang kinikilig this one eh. *pushes Thirdy slightly*

 **Thirdy** : Excuse me, mas kikiligin ka 'no.

 **Bea** : Sige, try me!

 **Thirdy** : As for Bea.. I think it's safe to say na I love everything about her. I admit, I liked her at first because of how much of an eye catcher she was but when I was given the opportunity to get to know her better, I think I fell in love na agad.

 **Bea** : Bolero!

 **Thirdy** : No, babe. It's true! I mean.. I got to know who Bea was in and out of the court. I got to know who you were as a person, as a friend, as a daughter. You were someone to be admired and someone who deserves all the good things in the world. You got me hooked from the moment you showed me who you really are, with your kindness, compassion, selflessness and everything in between. You're so much more than meets the eye, that's what I like- no, not like, but love most about you. *looks at the camera* about her pala, I forgot we were filming. *laughs*

 **Bea** : *speechless sa kilig*

 **Thirdy** : I told you guys, she'll get super kilig.

 **Bea** : I-I'm not kaya!

 **Thirdy** : Whatever floats your boat, Beatriz. *chuckles* Basta 'yon. I like and love everything about her, all her flaws and unreasonable tendencies included. *kisses Bea's temple*

 **Bea** : *continues blushing* Okay. *breathes* I think we've answered a lot na so we'll be choosing the last 2 questions already.

 **Thirdy** : *pabebe voice* Awww, ate Bea! Bitin!

 **Bea** : Magtigil ka nga!

 **Thirdy** : just kidding! But yeah, mukhang ang haba na ng vid eh.

 **Bea** : okay so for the second to the last question..

**From: floofybeadel**   
**Any advice for people who want to have a long lasting relationship? And also sa mga takot magtake ng risk specially from your experience? Love you both!**

**Thirdy** : Nangrrealtalk ang fans ha. *chuckles*

 **Bea** : Noticed that, too! *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Anyway, sige I'll answer the question. So my advice for people who want to have a long lasting relationship would be, continue choosing each other. Love for me kasi, it's a cycle. First, you fall in love and then you're in love and then it's up to you to stay falling and being in love all over again. It's a matter of choice and if you think that the person you're with is worth choosing to stay in love for, then continue to do so. I guarantee you, you'll have a long lasting relationship. *looks at Bea*

 **Bea** : I agree. But you both have to keep in mind na it's not always gonna revolve around love. There are other factors as well that could influence you both. In line with choosing to stay in love and the person, you have to be patient and understanding with one another. You also have to learn to adjust because a relationship won't work if it's only being worked for by one person. It's composed of two people and is a two-way street, so it makes sense that the two involved should be on the same page if you both want to have a relationship that will last. *smiles*

 **Thirdy** : Ayun. That's for the long lasting relationship. About taking risk naman, I'd want to say na just don't be afraid. If you took a risk kasi, alam mong you were able give it a shot. Meaning, there won't be any regrets and what ifs. Kasi for me, kahit it involves something na mawawala, I'd still go for it because malay mo, diba? Hindi naman mawala. You just have to he brave. #BEIBrave.

 **Bea** : Bei Brave ka dyan! Anyway, I would agree with him. I actually regret na I didn't take a risk with him before. I mean, I should have already diba? Para hindi na torture 'yung how many years. Kaya ayun, we advise you to take the risk kasi when I finally did, look at where it got me? Diba, we're finally together? So, yeah. Just don't be afraid. Go for it!

 **Thirdy** : *smiles* So we're finally down to our last question.

 **Bea** : Oh, bilis naaa.

 **Thirdy** : This question is from our vey own Danielle Theris..

**From: daniravenaaa**   
**Kailan kayo magpapakasal? And please, pamangkin agad? Hahahahaha**

**Bea** : Galing mo talaga mamili ng tanong! *rolls eyes*

 **Thirdy** : Sagutin mo na si Theris oh! Naiimagine ko na mukha niya while asking that.

 **Bea** : So okay, we also talked about this a few times. Adulting na talaga kami ni Thirdy. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : yeah, kaya pwede na talaga!

 **Bea** : Hep hep! Okay, we talked about this even before pa when we weren't together yet BUT! That's a kwento for another time. But yeah, we wanted to get married when we're 28. Which..

 **Thirdy** : which will be next year since Bea's turning 28 this Aug while December ako. *both nod while looking at the camera*

 **Bea** : Oh, dito niyo lang nalaman 'yan 'no? *points to the camera and then laughs*

 **Thirdy** : So that's the mystery around 28 haha @_beadel if you're all wondering.

 **Bea** : Pero we bet you had an idea already but yeah. 'Yun.

 **Thirdy** : So get ready, 2025!

 **Bea** : Whatever. Anyway, so that's it. Uhhh. Thank you guys so much for watching! I hope you enjoyed this one. If you want to see more of me and maybe this guy *points at Thirdy* then please hit the subscribe button and the notification bell to get notified when I upload a new video.

 **Thirdy** : Wait, 'di mo sinagot 'yung isang tanong ni Dani!

 **Bea** : *looks at him weirdly* anong tanong? I answered naman about the wedding.

 **Thirdy** : pamangkin daw agad? *smirks*

 **Bea** : Thirdy!!!! *hampas*

 **Thirdy** : Ow! Nagtatanong lang naman siya!

 **Bea** : *looks at the camera* we'll have 3 kids, Danyot.

 **Thirdy** : and more kasi basketball team- mmmph! *mouth got covered by Bea*

 **Bea** : that's it for this video, bye!  
-  
 _~static~_  
 ** _O_** ** _utro Video:_**

**~FIN~**

..

....

......

"Okay, just a small extra footage. We'll be having fast talk!" Thirdy said enthusiastically to the camera.

"Why did I even agree to this? For sure yung questions mo NSFW na naman!" Bea just rolled her eyes.

"Ako muna magaask sa kanya then siya naman magaask sa'kin." Thirdy said at nilapag na ang camera sa table.

"Okay, get ready!" Sabi ng lalaki and got his phone.

"Do I have a choice?" Bea asked in defeat.

"Wala. Sige na!" Thirdy ushered her and they faced one another.

"First up, lights on or lights off?" He smirked at her, he knows naman her answer.

"On, duh."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

"Up or down?"

"What even, Thirdy?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sagot na!" Natatawang sagot ng kaharap niya.

"Down!"

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Cooking or cleaning?"

"Cleaning! The cars!" Natatawang sagot ni Bea.

"Alright. Crabs or shrimp?"

"Unfair! Both are my faves!" Pagmamaktol niya.

"Just one, Isabel." Natatawang sagot ni Thirdy.

"Fine. Crabs!" Nakabusangot na sabi ni Bea.

"Okay, cutie. Blue or green?"

"Of course, blue. OBF!"

"Does size matter?" Thirdy asked with a smirk.

"Performance matters." She answered back with a smirk as well.

"Seriously, Isabel?"

"And you're seriously asking me that on cam?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Edi let's stop this." He stood up and went to get the camera. He turned it off.

"Oh, bakit?" She asked nang makabalik si Thirdy sa pwesto and then he started to caress her thighs.

"Does size matter?" He asked.

"What do you want ba for me to answer?" Bea asked. And then she squealed when Thirdy made her straddle his lap.

"Iba sagot mo dati sa fast talk niyo ni Tito Boy." He leaned in, their breaths fanning each other's lips.

"I-I said yes.." Bea answered breathlessly.

"Hm.." he hummed as his hands ghosted over the soft expanse under her thigh and bum.

"So.. fast or slow?" Thirdy continued to ask.

"Fast.." she mewled softly as she felt Thirdy's hands rubbing her behind.

"Inside or outside?"

"Inside.."

Bea has her eyes closed, Thirdy already rubbing his hard on onto her clothed womanhood.

"Open your eyes.. we're on the last question.." he softly whispered as Bea tried to open her eyes and look at him, deep with want and the throbbing need to feel him.

"Now or later?" He smirked.

Bea moaned as Thirdy ground his arousal harder. "Now.."

This was the last straw and Thirdy grabbed her by her neck and kissed her hotly.

"I'll show you why size really matters, babe." He said before standing up and taking her to her bedroom.

**\- x -**

**OKAY, THIS HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOR ALMOST A MONTH. Hindi ko lang maisulat kasi gusto ko maraming kaartehan! Chz. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Please comment down below what you think of the different way of writing I used for this prompt.** 👀 **I hope you like it, though! Kahit different siya from my previous oneshots.** 😅

 **Stay safe and Happy Sunday, everyone!** 💙

**Talk to me!**   
**Twt: @floofybeadel**


	30. [VLOG #2] Who's Most Likely To? ThirBea Edition! || Bea de Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlog #2!

**Second entry for Bea's vlog series since it's highly requested.** 🤗 **I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps. Not proofread, sorry for the errors!**

**-**

_New tweet notification from Bea de Leon!_

-  
 **INTRO:**

 **Thirdy** : Siya talaga 'yun. Siya!

 **Bea** : Ang kapal mo! *hinampas si Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : Aray naman! Guys, oh. Inaaway na naman ako! *pouts*

 **Bea** : OA!

_~static~_

-  
Intro video:

**\- START -**

**Bea** : *smiling wide* Hey, hello, hi! How are you guys holding up? Yes, it's me, Bea de Leon! And I'm finally back with another vlog just for you guys!

 **Bea** : *looks at the side* I improved, 'no? Not that awkward na in front of the camera anymore!

 **Thirdy (in the background)** : You were never awkward naman, babe!

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes playfully pero kilig na kilig* Bolero!

 **Thirdy (in the background):** *laughs*

 **Bea** : Anyway, since a lot of you deeply enjoyed my first vlog with the guy featured in that video-

 **Thirdy (in the background):** Bakit ayaw mo 'ko imention?!

 **Bea** : Ipapakilala pa kasi kita! So noisy! *shakes head*

 **Thirdy (in the background):** Sungit mo!

 **Bea** : I can see you pouting, Ravena! *glares at Thirdy's direction*

_**silence as Bea continues to glare at Thirdy's direction**_

**Bea** : Stop pouting!!

_~static~_

**Bea** : So annoying. I haven't finished filming the intro yet! Anyway, so 'yun nga, a lot of you guys really enjoyed that one and I saw lots of comments asking for another one with him again. You know what, we really should've just made a channel together. I'm afraid 'yung content ko here will mostly be us together naman eh. *rolls eyes*

 **Thirdy (in the background):** I told you!

 **Bea** : Nye nye. Okay, sige na nga. I'll call him na since kanina pa siya sabat ng sabat everytime I talk.

 **Thirdy (in the background):** *proud tone* Mahal mo naman!

 **Bea** : Whatever. Maumay kayo sa mukha niya coz you'll probably see him often in my videos, guys! So without further ado, let's welcome Thirdy Ravena aka my pagong! *claps*

 **Thirdy** : *finally appears and waves at the camera* Hi everyone, namiss niyo ba kagwapuhan ko? *looks at Bea and then kisses her on the cheek*

 **Bea** : Hey! I told you not to do that.. *blushes intensely*

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Sorry, I missed you eh. We haven't seen each other for a week. *looks at Bea lovingly*

 **Bea** : *blushing* O-Oo na. *clears throat* Uhh, he went to Davao kasi guys for a week..

 **Thirdy** : *laughs and pinches Bea's cheeks* Why are you so cute, baby?

 **Bea** : *pouts cutely* Owww, we're filming!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs*

_~static~_

**Bea** : Ughhh. Intro palang tayo but we spent almost an hour already filming for it.

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* I told you we shouldn't film today, may mas magandang gawin kaya *looks at Bea meaningfully*

 **Bea** : *glares at Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : *holds his hands up* Eating.. I meant eating! May mas magandang gawin pa ba kaysa kumain?

 **Bea** : Don't mind him *shakes head in front of the camera* Okay! Finally. So first of all, we welcome you again to another video featuring us!

 **Thirdy** : *claps and just looks at Bea and the camera*

 **Bea** : So for today's video, as you all may know from the title, we'll be doing a highly requested challenge which is.. who's most likely to!

 **Thirdy** : AKA the game where we expose each other *rubs hands together*

 **Bea** : More like I'll expose you *sticks tongue out*

 **Thirdy** : Let's see, Beatriz. Come at me! *smirks at her*

 **Bea** : Yabang talaga kahit kailan. Alright, let's proceed to the video, guys!

_~static~_

**Bea** : So, I asked you guys on instagram to send in phrases for us to use. We both chose 10 each so we have 20 questions to answer on who's most likely to do what's asked. We'll take turns in asking the questions also para fair. *looks at Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : Yup, so we have here printed bobble heads of our faces para mas madali kami makasagot. *looks at Bea*

 **Bea** : Now that everything's in place, shall we start?

 **Thirdy** : Okay, excited na 'ko iexpose ka! *laughs*

 **Bea** : As if you can!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs*

 **Bea** : Okay so first.. *scrolls on the phone* Who's most likely to.. go out and party?

 **Thirdy** : *raises Bea's bobblehead* It's Bea!

 **Bea** : *raises Thirdy's bobblehead* It's Thirdy!

 **Both** : *looks at each other*

 **Bea** : *scowls* Anong ako? Ikaw kaya may hilig to go to parties!

 **Bea** : *looks at the camera* you guys know how much of a party guy he is!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Just kidding, it's me. *raises his bobblehead*

 **Bea** : *smirks* Good to know you acknowledge what you do.

 **Thirdy** : *shakes head* but that doesn't mean she doesn't go out and party. I mean.. *looks at the camera* Walrus? Early Night? Sounds familiar, right?

 **Bea:** *sinapak si Thirdy* Hoy!

 **Thirdy** : Ow, babe! See? She's guilty!

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* Whatever. Sige na, what's next?

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* okay.. I'll let you slip.

 **Bea** : Bilis!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* so next is.. who's most likely to drool while sleeping?

 **Bea** : *raises Thirdy's bobble head REALLY high* THIRDY RAVENA FOR SURE!!!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs while raising Bea's bobble head* It's Bea! As in, guys. Believe me.

 **Bea** : Hoy! Anong ako?! *looks at the camera* I don't drool!

 **Thirdy** : You drool kaya!

 **Bea** : When?! I don't drool and of course not while sleeping!

 **Thirdy** : Not while sleeping! But you really drool. *laughs*

 **Bea** : Sige nga, when?!

 **Thirdy** : You drool when you look at me! *laughs loudly*

 **Bea** : *hinampas si Thirdy* YUCK ANG KAPAL! Ikaw kaya nagddrool when you look at me.

 **Thirdy** : Well.. that I won't deny. Sexy mo kaya.

 **Bea** : *pinandilatan ng mata* Ravena ha!

 **Thirdy** : *looks at the camera* Woops, we're filming pala.. *snickers*

 **Bea** : Hay nako. Anyway, so 'yun, he's the one who drools while sleeping.

 **Thirdy** : Yeah and she knows that because-

 **Bea** : OKAY NEXT!

_~static~_

**Bea** : Hmm.. eto. Who's most likely to eat the other person's food?

 **Thirdy** : *nguso kay Bea and raises her bobble head* definitely her, grabe 'yan kumain!

 **Bea** : *shakes head but raises her own bobble head* I guess this was too obvious?

 **Thirdy** : Everyone knows how matakaw you are.

 **Bea** : Awow! Parang ikaw, hindi?

 **Thirdy** : I didn't say I'm not!

 **Bea:** *looks at the camera* He's also really matakaw, guys.

 **Thirdy** : But you tend to eat my share if we eat out so...

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* FINE. You win! *nagdabog*

 **Thirdy** : *winces* Oops, she needs lambing. Be right back. *smiles at the camera*

 **Bea** : *smiles secretly* Anong be right--

_~static~_

**Thirdy** : Lambing mission: success! *laughs*

 **Bea** : Daming alam! What's next na? *nudges Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : *scrolls on his phone* Okay, next is.. who's most likely to do something embarrassing in public?

 **Bea** : *raises Thirdy's bobble head*

 **Thirdy** : *raises his own bobble head*

 **Bea** : Definitely him.. as what he said nga diba, he's, and I quote, "kolokoy"! And that means he can do some pretty embarrassing stuff for laughs.

 **Thirdy** : *nods* Wow, definitely refreshing to hear you say that word again, lola. *laughs*

 **Bea** : Pauso ka kasi. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* pero yeah, I'd have to agree. She's pretty conservative so she tends to not do anything remotely "embarrassing" specially if nasa public.

 **Bea** : And as opposed to me, he's used to the spotlight so he's basically fine out there doing whatever.

 **Thirdy** : Yeah, I remember one time pa nga na sumigaw ako in the middle of the crowd sa mall.

 **Bea** : *laughs* Ohhh, I remember that! Parang you were out with Anton and the twins, diba?

 **Thirdy** : Yeah, that one. They kinda dared me to shout in the middle of the crowd.

 **Bea** : *still laughing*

 **Thirdy** : And all the people around us looked at me tapos mga *bleep* mga kasama ko, tinakbuhan ba naman ako.

 **Bea** : *laughs harder* Eh kasi! Sabi mo you shouted in the middle of the crowd! Malamang they'd run away kasi you drew attention!

 **Thirdy** : Eh sila naman nagsabi na sumigaw ako! *looks at the camera* Anton, Mike, Matt! *points at the camera* Mga taksil!

 **Bea** : *clutches her stomach* HAHAHAHA AYOKO NA! You do such embarrassing things!

 **Thirdy** : Sus, if it's for you, I'd gladly do it again naman. *scoffs*

 **Bea** : *napatigil* Ha?

 **Thirdy** : Halaman.

 **Bea** : Shut up. *blushes*

 **Thirdy** : Nyenye. Shut up daw pero kinikilig.

 **Bea** : Okay! Basta 'yon! He tends to do embarrassing things. Okay, next!

_**silence**_

**Thirdy** : Still kilig? *smirks*

 **Bea** : *bleep* you, Ravena.

 **Thirdy** : Gladly.

 **Bea** : UGHHHH!

_~static~_

**Bea** : Okay, eto na talaga. Who's most likely to survive a zombie apocalypse?

 **Thirdy** : *raises both their bobble heads*

 **Bea** : *raises both their bobble heads*

 **Thirdy** : Hmm.. for this, sa tingin ko kaming dalawa talaga 'yung magssurvive. Wala eh, fighter kaming dalawa.

 **Bea** : I agree with him, we both are palaban eh. And if ever man something happens, he's gonna protect me. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *wraps arms around Bea* sounds like something I would do everyday.

 **Bea** : *blushes* so yeah, we'll both survive whatever comes at us.

 **Thirdy** : *looks at Bea* parang double meaning ah?

 **Bea** : *chuckles and leans on Thirdy* I mean.. diba? We went through a lot together din naman. So whatever happens, I know we'll get through it.

 **Thirdy** : Together?

 **Bea** : Of course, Ravena! Together. *smiles*

 **Thirdy** : *looks down to contain his kilig*

 **Bea** : Maya ka na kiligin. Next q! *pulls away from the hug*

 **Thirdy** : *clears throat* Okay, next up! Who's most likely to write a letter for the other?

 **Bea** : *stares at the bobble heads*

 **Thirdy** : *raises Bea's bobble head* Definitely her.

 **Bea** : *looks at Thirdy* Hoy!

 **Thirdy** : Hey, it's true. You wrote one for me na nga eh.

 **Bea** : *raises Thirdy's bobble head* Bakit, ikaw hindi pa?

 **Thirdy** : *chuckles* Di naman kasi handwritten 'yung akin.

 **Bea** : Duh, letters pa rin 'yon considering how lengthy they all were. May dear pa!

 **Thirdy** : Fine, fine. You got me there. *Raises both their bobble heads* Care to explain sa viewers?

 **Bea** : Hmp. Okay, quick kwento about it. Thirdy writes me long ass messages, that I consider letters, through text or messenger, like that. He doesn't write them all the time but he does it if he feels like it. Like 2 nights ago, super random! We just finished magfacetime and then mga 10 minutes later, he sent me a really long and cheesy message na. He's like that! Even though sabi niya he isn't that sweet and all but he really is, guys. That's not even half of the things he does.

 **Thirdy** : *scratches his nape* Uhhh. I mean.. if you put it that way..

 **Bea** : He doesn't get enough credit just because he rarely posts sweet messages on socmed, but if we're alone together, he's really sweet. Like.. I literally could go on about all his sweet gestures but I guess we'd end up with a really long video sooo.. yeah.

 **Thirdy** : *smiles and clears throat* Now that we're talking about this, I just want to get it out there na Bea's really, really sweet also. Most of the time, you only see what she does on social media and not how she is and what she does behind that post or that 15 second video. Behind all of that, she's really thoughtful, sweet, clingy. She sends me cheesy messages, too! She bakes for me.. 'yung tipong wala akong idea tas biglang may darating nalang na delivery guy kasi nagpadala siya ng cupcake or cookies or any goodies she baked for the day. Sometimes nga siya pa mismo nagdedeliver. She writes me letters and tries her best to write it legibly-

 **Bea** : Did you really have to say that? *squints her eyes*

 **Thirdy** : I mean, I understand it naman, babe. It's the message that counts. *chuckles*

 **Bea** : Ah ganon? Di na kita susulatan!

 **Thirdy** : *hugs Bea sideways* Just kidding. Okay, cut that out when you edit this video.

 **Bea** : Hmp!

 **Thirdy** : *still hugging her* But yeah, she's really sweet. I could go on and on about the things she's done for me but I think I'll end up talking for days.

 **Bea** : *smiles* But I think he's sweeter naman?

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* bottomline, we're both sweet! Para matapos na.

 **Bea** : *laughs* Okay, we'll leave it at that. We're both sweet!

_~static~_

**Bea** : Okay, so next question. Who's most likely to laugh at serious moments?

 **Thirdy** : *raises both bobble heads*

 **Bea** : *raises both bobble heads*

 **Thirdy** : I think there's no need to explain this one 'no? *laughs and looks at Bea*

 **Bea** : *laughs* I mean.. it's quite obvious na we laugh at serious moments.

 **Thirdy** : Mukhang proud ka pa ah!

 **Bea** : *laughs* Pauso ka! No! But I think you're worse than me when it comes to it.

 **Thirdy** : *chuckles* Alright, bibigay ko na'to sa'yo.

 **Bea** : Mabuti naman.

 **Thirdy** : Pero kiss muna.

 **Bea** : FERDINAND! *hampas*

_~static~_

**Bea** : Alam mo, we're never gonna finish this before dinner if you keep that up.

 **Thirdy** : Keep what up? *smirks*

 **Bea** : *tinaasan ng kilay* That!

 **Thirdy** : Ano nga?

 **Bea** : Ewan ko sa'yo!

 **Thirdy** : Pikon! *laughs*

 **Bea** : Ugh. Just read the next one!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Fine, fine. Okay, who's most likely to.. use social media more?

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* Gosh, tinatanong pa ba 'yan. *raises Thirdy's bobble head*

 **Thirdy** : I think it goes without saying.. *raises his own bobble head*

 **Bea** : Like, you guys know how obsessed he is with instagram, right? Na even up until now, he still posts almost everyday.

 **Thirdy** : Oh, nagseselos ka na naman sa Instagram ko? *laughs*

 **Bea** : Selos your face!

 **Thirdy** : Okay, I admit. I use socmed MORE than her. But at least I interact with you personally kahit nagcecellphone ako ah.

 **Bea** : HA?

 **Thirdy** : *looks at the camera* When she starts using her phone, sobrang focused na niya don na hindi na niya ako pinapansin.

 **Bea** : Hey!

 **Thirdy** : Oh, sabihin 'mong hindi 'yun totoo?

 **Bea** : B-But.. *sighs*

 **Thirdy** : *smirks*

 **Bea** : Fine, you win this. But kasi! You're literally annoying minsan that's why I don't make pansin.

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* What a cute conyo *pinches cheeks* Nanggigigil ako sa'yo!

 **Bea** : Owww Shirdy!!

_~static~_

**Bea** : Okay, so we're still on our ninth question..

 **Thirdy** : and we're filming for almost an hour and a half already..

 **Bea** : Yeah and it's because of you *rolls eyes*

 **Thirdy** : *just laughs*

 **Bea** : So, for the next one... who's most likely to be a heartbreaker? *smirks*

 **Thirdy** : *raises Bea's bobble head*

 **Bea** : *raises Thirdy's bobble head*

 **Thirdy** : Anong ako!

 **Bea** : Eh mas lalong anong ako!

 **Thirdy** : For the record, mas marami kang binasted!

 **Bea** : Eh ikaw, mas maraming pinaasa!

 **Thirdy** : WOW! Bakit? Pinaasa mo rin naman ako ah!

 **Bea** : Ang kapal? Ikaw nagpaasa sa'kin!

_**silence**_

**Thirdy** : *looks at the camera* Siya talaga 'yung heartbreaker, guys.

 **Bea** : *disbelief* The audacity! Ikaw talaga 'yun! Baka gusto 'mong ilista ko the girls who cried because of you? *tinaasan ng kilay*

 **Thirdy** : Sino naman ha?

 **Bea** : *bleep*, *bleep*, *bleep* and the list goes on and on and o--

 **Thirdy** : BEATRIZ!

 **Bea** : Oh, ano? Laban ka pa?

 **Thirdy** : *shakes his head* Fine, sige. *raises his own bobble head*

 **Bea** : *smiles triumphantly*

 **Thirdy** : But that doesn't mean na hindi rin heartbreaker si BDL. *smirks*

 **Bea** : Whatever floats your boat, Ravena.

 **Thirdy** : Hey, you'll be future Ravena na kaya soon..

 **Bea** : *pinanlakihan ng mata si Thirdy* Read na the next question!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Oops. Okay, next is. Who's most likely to be more protective?

 **Bea** : *raises both bobble heads*

 **Thirdy** : *raises both bobble heads*

 **Bea** : I guess for this one.. it's more of like a mutual kind of thing? Kasi, well, we're in a relationship eh. So, it's pretty normal that we're protective of each other.

 **Thirdy** : Yeah, and I think it's natural naman na specially if you really love the person, talagang magiging protective ka.

 **Bea** : What's not good, though, is being too overprotective. Some partners tend to become, hmm, parang too controlling kasi they want to protect their significant others and honestly, hindi 'yun nakakatuwa. You'll feel suffocated and it might cause your relationship to eventually crumble.

 **Thirdy** : Same thoughts. There's this parang stereotype na men are usually under women o kundi men are too controlling of what women wear, tapos may mga iba rin na nanghihingi ng password and all. In our case, we don't do that naman kasi we both want to give each other the space that we both need as individuals, we trust each other too. Kumbaga hindi namin sinasakal 'yung isa't isa because we both know that before we were together, we were our individual selves first.

 **Bea** : So, yeah. Protective talaga kami sa isa't isa but not overboard. If ganun, baka nagbreak na kami. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Kaya it's a really a good thing if you and your partner talk about your relationship to know if you're on the same page. More talks, less fights.

 **Bea** : Proven and tested! *thumbs up*

 **Thirdy** : Okay.. so next?

 **Bea** : Hmmm. Who's most likely to come up with more witty comments?

 **Thirdy** : This is so obvious.. *raises Bea's bobble head*

 **Bea** : *laughs and raises her own*

 **Thirdy** : I mean.. her and her smart mouth. *shrugs* Explain mo how you do that. *laughs*

 **Bea** : *shakes head while laughing* Honestly, I really just say what comes to mind. Not really rehearsed the things I say.

 **Thirdy** : Weh? Di talaga?

 **Bea** : *giggles* Oo nga.

 **Thirdy** : *laughs and kisses Bea on the side of her head* Of course, I believe you.

 **Bea** : *blushes* Thirdy namaaan. Landi!

 **Thirdy** : Kilig ka ulit?

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes*

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Fine, fine. Next one!

_~static~_

**Thirdy** : This one's kinda random.. who's most likely to steal shampoo from a hotel room?

 **Bea** : Oh oh oh!! *raises Thirdy's bobble head*

 **Thirdy** : *raises Bea's bobble head* Hey! Ikaw!

 **Bea** : What do you mean me? Sino kaya 'yung palaging tinatago the shampoo and other toiletries sa hotel?

 **Thirdy** : Hey, you told me to!

 **Bea** : I didn't kaya. Gawa gawa ka na naman!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* You did kaya sabi mo, "Babe, get the toiletries para may new ones pagbalik natin."

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* Wow, binabaliktad mo? You were the one who said that kaya!

 **Thirdy** : *just continues laughing*

 **Bea** : Oh wait- *looks at the camera* Baka kung ano isipin niyo, we were in the hotel for a trip. May kasama kami!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs louder*

 **Bea** : Hoy! Tawa ka diyan!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Kung sa last vid ako 'yung defensive, ngayon ikaw naman.

 **Bea** : Che! Just so they won't have any funny ideas.

 **Thirdy** : Sure, Bei. But I'm pretty sure you also said being defensive won't make them any less suspicious *laughs*

 **Bea** : You're using my words against me now? *tinaasan ng kilay*

 **Thirdy** : Just kidding, baby *hugs Bea by the waist*

_~static~_

**Bea** : Okay, 13th question. Who's most likely to cry over a sad movie?

 **Thirdy** : *raises Bea's bobble head* She cries easily.

 **Bea** : *raises her own bobble head* Haha! Yeah, I do.

 **Thirdy** : *looks at Bea* 'yung tipong kahit hindi sad, umiiyak siya.

 **Bea** : Hoy, hindi naman!

 **Thirdy** : Believe me, guys. She cries even during happy scenes.

 **Bea** : I mean, gets niyo naman *looks at the camera* na even happy moments can make you cry, diba? Tears of joy!

 **Thirdy** : Yeah, like how she cried when I surprised her in Japan during one of their trainings. Alam niyo 'yung lambitin niya sa'kin nung championship? Ganun na ganun pero with matching iyak tas halik.

 **Bea** : Thirdy! *blushing*

 **Thirdy** : Oo, guys. She kissed me! *chuckles* sa buong mukha tapos sa lips tapos-

 **Bea** : They get it, okay!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* So, 'yun. Basta mabilis siyang umiyak.

 **Bea** : And if you're wondering if Thirdy ever cries, he does naman.

 **Thirdy** : Mostly about her *points at Bea*

 **Bea** : Hey, he cries happy tears ah. Baka sabihin niyo I made him cry because I hurt him. I mean, we're way past the hurting stage.

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Masakit din mabasted dati, guys.

 **Bea** : Hoooy, way past that na nga diba? Don't bring that up! *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Let's forget that nalang. Anyway, she made me cry nung sinagot niya ako *looks at Bea*

 **Bea** : *looks at the camera* Well, yeah! Funny nga, he just looked at me and the next thing I knew he was ugly crying and lifting me up in the air already.

 **Thirdy** : I also cried when she promised to me that we'll get married at 28.

 **Bea** : *blushes*

 **Thirdy** ; So, 'yun. If ever I propose to her officially, I guess I'll cry again. *shrugs*

 **Bea** : I guess I'll cry, too. Ano ka ba, you said nga I cry easily. Umiyak din kaya ako nung sinagot kita.

 **Thirdy** : In conclusion, we're both emotional.

 **Bea** : For each other, most of the time. *laughs*

_~static~_

**Thirdy** : Okay, next.. who's most likely to make tampo?

 **Bea** : So conyo naman the question! *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : *raises Bea's bobble head* She's matampuhin. As in, matampuhin.

 **Bea** : *raises her own bobble head* I won't disagree.. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Mabilis magtampo pero mabilis din masuyo. So quits lang din.

 **Bea** : Him naman, minsan lang magtampo but medyo mahirap suyuin.

 **Thirdy** : Ha? Anong mahirap suyuin? Nasusuyo mo kaya ako agad!

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes* Nasusuyo kapag *bleep*!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Did you really just say that?! On cam?! *laughs so hardI

 **Bea** : I'll bleep it naman!

 **Thirdy** : *still laughing*

 **Bea** : Hay nako! Basta 'yon, guys. I'm more matampuhin. Thirdy kasi eh.

 **Thirdy** : *still laughing* Oh, why me?

 **Bea** : You do nakakatampo things most of the time.

 **Thirdy** : *laughing* Teka, ang sakit ng tiyan ko kakatawa. *takes deep breath* Haaa. Ayan.

 **Bea** : *shakes head*

 **Thirdy** : *hugs Bea* Magtatampo na naman 'tong baby ko.

 **Bea** : Nooo kaya.

 **Thirdy** : *kisses Bea on the cheek* Talaga?

 **Bea** : *nods head*

 **Thirdy** : Hehe.

_~static~_

**Bea** : Okay, who's most likely to set up a romantic date?

 **Thirdy** : *raises his own bobble head*

 **Bea** : *raises Thirdy's bobble head* I think.. between the two of us, he likes to do it more? Parang he prefers na we eat out, dine out in a romantic place, have dates basically. I'm not complaining naman, I love it talaga. And sometimes, he cooks and sets up his condo or mine for a romantic dinner ganun. Random, depends sa mood niya.

 **Thirdy** : Hmm, yeah. Between us both mas maganun ako sa romantic stuff. But she sets up din naman ganun, I think.. *looks at Bea* you did once, 'no? When I got back from a Dubai stint?

 **Bea** : *nods* Yeahhh. I think that was it tapos ikaw na the rest. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Not complaining. I love treating her to romantic dinners and dates, ang saya makitang masaya siya. Bonus pa na kinikilig siya. *chuckles*

 **Bea** : I mean, who wouldn't get kilig naman when your boyfie does that? Surprise pa most of the time.

 **Thirdy** : If I could nga, I'd set up romantic dates for you everyday. *looks at Bea*

 **Bea** : Oo, tataba naman tayo because you order so much food o kundi you cook too much. *looks at the camera* Yeah, he learned how to cook! Although nagpapatulong pa rin siya most of the time. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Learned how to cook ginataang crabs for this big baby. There was one time kasi bukambibig niya 'yon for 3 days, nagcrave nalag din ako so I decided to learn how to cook it.

 **Bea** : Ah, heaven. Luto ka ulit, babe. Hehe, pleaseee! *holds onto Thirdy's arms*

 **Thirdy** : We have the rest of the week together naman, so of course babe. *kisses Bea's temple*

 **Bea** : Yay! Thank you, baby. *kisses his cheek*

 **Thirdy** : Sus, basta mamaya-

 **Bea** : Next question!

 **Thirdy** : *smiles and shakes head* Hay, Beatriz.

_~static~_

**Thirdy** : 16th question. Who's most likely to lose their keys?

 **Thirdy** : Tinatanong pa ba.. *raises Bea's bobble head*

 **Bea** : *rolls eyes and raises her own bobble head* Fine it's me.

 **Thirdy** : Your palpak chronicles. *laughs*

 **Bea** : Ugh. Grabe, buti walang nawala sa'king gamit during those times. *shakes head*

 **Thirdy** : She's forgetful, guys. Lalo na sa gamit niya. She tends to forget to bring her car keys talaga most of the time. *laughs*

 **Bea** : Guilty as charged. *shakes head*

 **Thirdy** : Good thing I have your spare.

 **Bea** : You know it! Savior kahit saang aspect, my boyfriend! *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Siyempre, mahal eh.

 **Bea** : *kilig*

 **Thirdy** : 'yung sasakyan mo.

 **Bea** : *frowns* Ah ganon.

 **Thirdy** : Just kidding! Love you.

 **Bea** : *shakes head* Teka nga, ang tagal na ata ng vid. We should do this faster!

 **Thirdy** : Daldal mo kasi. *laughs*

 **Bea** : Wow, nahiya ako sa'yo. Anyway, next one! 17th na. Okay.. hmm. This one.. who's most likely to be more dramatic?

 **Thirdy** : Easy! *raises Bea's bobble head*

 **Bea** : Haha! *raises Thirdy's bobble head*

 **Thirdy** : Hoy? Anong ako?

 **Bea** : Ikaw kaya mas madrama! OA mo nga kahit di lang ako makareply! Sabihin mo agad I don't love you. Grrr.

 **Thirdy** : Ha? Wala akong alam diyan! *looks at the camera* Not me!

 **Bea** : Wow!

 **Thirdy** : Siya talaga 'yun. Siya!

 **Bea** : Ang kapal mo! *hinampas si Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : Aray naman! Guys, oh. Inaaway na naman ako! *pouts*

 **Bea** : OA!

 **Thirdy** : Pero ikaw kaya mas dramatic, kahit nga magkasama tayo! 'Yung biglang magdadabog!

 **Bea** : Hala, ikaw kaya 'yon?

 **Thirdy** : *rolls eyes playfully* Sige, queen of denying talaga itong girlfriend ko.

 **Bea** : *laughs* Inis ka na?

 **Thirdy** : *sighs* As if kaya 'kong mainis sayo? I love you too much.

 **Bea** : *speechless* Uhm.

 **Thirdy** : Cat got your tongue? *smirks*

 **Bea** : Ehem. No kaya.

 **Thirdy** : Talaga?

 **Bea** : Hmp. Kulit. Oo na kinilig ako. Thank you, next!

 **Thirdy** : *shakes head* What a cutie.

_~static~_

**Thirdy** : Who's most likely to win a staring contest?

 **Bea** : *raised her bobble head* Me!!!

 **Thirdy** : *raises his bobble head* It's me!!!

 **Bea** : *glares at Thirdy* Liar. Nanalo ako the last time we played!

 **Thirdy** : Doesn't mean you'll win everytime!

 **Bea** : Oh, yeah? But I did. *smirks*

 **Thirdy** : *smirks* Sige, let's play.

 **Bea** : Game on!

_**Both are facing each other with a bobble head between their eyes**_

**Bea** : 1, 2, 3 GO! *removes the bobble head*

_**Staring into each other's eyes**_

**Bea** : *smiling* I'll beat you again.

 **Thirdy** : *smiling* Talaga?

 **Bea** : Oo naman.

 **Thirdy** : *smiling deviously*

_**Thirdy suddenly reached for Bea's side and tickled her**_

**Bea** : *napakurap* AAAACK! RAVENA! T-THAT'S CHEATING! HAHAHAHAHA STOP!

 **Thirdy** : HAHAHAHAHA I won!! *Still tickling Bea*

 **Bea** : Babyyy, stop! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

 **Thirdy** : *gradually stops and pulls Bea to hug her and make her straddle him* Love you, love you, love you!

 **Bea** : *catching her breath* You cheater!!!

 **Thirdy** : *kisses her on the neck* Hehe love you most.

_~static~_

**Bea** : *fixes herself* Look oh, pagabi na! The sun's setting na. Almost 2 and half hours na tayo nagfifilm!

 **Thirdy** : *laughs* Naenjoy natin masyado. *fixes some strands of hair covering Bea's face*

 **Bea** : Okay. We're almost finished. Hang in there, guys!

 **Thirdy** : Para sa ThirBea!!

 **Bea** : *laughs* Anyway, next question. Who's most likely to turn down an invitation out to stay home and watch Netflix?

 **Thirdy** : Of course.. *raises Bea's bobble head* it's her!

 **Bea** : *laughs and raises her own bobble head* Me.

 **Thirdy** : She's such a homebody. Gusto niya nasa bahay lang, she goes out to go and meet people pero she really prefers staying at home.

 **Bea** : Yeah, that's why we often stay sa LGV dati pa.

 **Thirdy** : Even our dates, sa LGV!

 **Bea** : Gusto mo rin naman! *rolls eyes*

 **Thirdy** : I didn't say I didn't like it naman ah.*laughs*

 **Bea** : But yeah, sa bahay lang talaga ako. I just love staying at home, binge watching a netflix series, work out sandali and then bake some goodies. Ganon, and then he visits me. Sometimes, he drags me to go out of my cave.

 **Thirdy** : Kapag feeling ko ang tagal na niya sa loob ng bahay nila o dito sa condo niya, I drag her ass out. Para naman makakita siya ng totoong tao. *laughs*

 **Bea** : So OA! Di naman ako ganun kalala.

 **Thirdy** : Okay, maybe I exaggerated it a bit. But, you guys get the gist.

 **Bea** : Haha. Basically, I love staying at home.

 **Thirdy** : And that's on tuldok!

 **Bea** : Tas etong boyfriend ko, super hilig lumabas.

 **Thirdy** : Ha, yeah. Kaya nga I think we're good match. We balance each other in that aspect kahit papano.

 **Bea** : Same here. It's good to have that kind of balance in a relationship talaga, honestly.

 **Thirdy** : So, yeah. To conclude, she's a lola talaga.

 **Bea** : Ugh, Thirdy!

 **Thirdy** : Ba't parang iba 'yon?

 **Bea** : RAVENA!

_~static~_

**Thirdy** : Okay, last question na. Makakakain na tayo finally!

 **Bea** : Kanina pa dapat tayo natapos if you weren't so madaldal. *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : Ikaw kaya madaldal, babe.

 **Bea** : Whatever! Ano na last question?

 **Thirdy** : Okay, you hot headed baby. Hmm. Who's most likely to.. make the decision in the relationship?

 **Bea** : *raises both bobble heads*

 **Thirdy** : *raises both bobble heads*

 **Bea** : For this naman, honestly, it's both decided by the two of us talaga eh. We talk about it and weigh all the options available before choosing or deciding which one to go with. *looks at Thirdy*

 **Thirdy** : Yeah, kasi siyempre sa isang relationship hindi lang naman isang tao 'yan, dalawa kayo. So both should have a say on whatever dilemma or problem you're both having.

 **Bea** : If may isang nasusunod lagi even with no rationale if it's really the best thing for your relationship, then you're both subjected to an early break up. I mean, we both won't come clean. During the early stages ng relationship namin, ako 'yung mostly nasusunod and we had a huge fight because of it. After a long talk with each other, we were able to resolve it. I heard his side, I understood his side and all kaya here we are now, going strong.

 **Thirdy** : In a relationship, effective communication talaga. Hindi pwede 'yung may communication kayo pero hindi naman kayo nagkakaintindihan. You both have to have understanding kaya hindi pwedeng laging isa lang 'yung masusunod sa decisions because magkakaroon at magkakaroon kayo ng misunderstanding niyan.

 **Bea** : Definitely agree. Kaya sa mga couples diyan, remember that a relationship is a two-way street, okay? I know I mentioned this sa last vlog ko but really, it's very very important to keep that in mind if you want your relationship to last. Kaya wag kayo magdesisyon mag-isa! *laughs*

 **Thirdy** : So, yeah. Effective communication and understanding is key, okay?

 **Bea** : So.. wow. Gabi na! Woah, we finished way later than we planned.

 **Thirdy** : Yeah, gutom na gutom na ako.

 **Thirdy** : *looks at the camera and mouths* para sa kanya... joke lang *laughs*

 **Bea** : *busy finding her phone* Oh, there you are! *looks at Thirdy* ba't ka tumatawa?

 **Thirdy** : Wala, wala. Ano na?

 **Bea** : Okay. *looks at the camera* So, thank you guys for waiting and for watching the whole video. I think this was too long. *looks at Thirdy* Maybe mga 10 questions lang dapat 'no?

 **Thirdy** : *laughs and hugs Bea sideways* No, it's fine. I'm sure they'll watch it pa rin kahit 30 questions.

 **Bea** : Bola! Anyway, so that's it for this video! Thank you so much for watching. If you want to see more of me—

 **Thirdy** : and me!

 **Bea** : Please don't forget to click that like and subscribe button! Also, hit that notification bell to get notified whenever I post a new one.

 **Thirdy** : I hope you learned a thing or two and enjoyed this vlog!

 **Bea** : 'til next time! Bye!

 **Thirdy** : Finally masosolo na kita! *dinaganan si Bea*

 **Bea** : THIRDY!

_~static~_

**\- END -**

**_Outro Video:_ **

**\- FIN -**

...

......

.........

"So much for gusto niya akong solohin tapos andiyan siya naglalaro ng 2K." Bea huffed in annoyance as she glared at the man on her couch from her bedroom door.

She had her arms crossed. Kakatapos niya lang magligpit ng set up niya for the vlog earlier and Thirdy finished washing the plates din as she did so.

"Kung kanina atat na atat kang may gawin, ngayon mas gusto mo pa maglaro diyan." Inis niyang sabi sa sarili, hindi naman kasi siya maririnig ni Thirdy kasi busy sa paglalaro nga ng 2K. Kanina kasi, nauna si Thirdy matapos maghugas ng plates kaya nagpaalam ito na maglalaro muna ng 2K while waiting for Bea.

Apparently, sobrang engrossed na siya sa paglalaro that he doesn't even glance at his girlfriend if she asks him something.

And as she mentioned earlier, Thirdy was in Davao for a week kaya one week silang hindi nagkita.

One week na hindi nagkita meant that one week din silang hindi nagsex.

And Thirdy was literally insinuating it ever since they saw each other for the first time kanina kaya naiinis siya bakit walang pake 'yung boyfriend niya ngayon sa kanya. They both finished eating already, okay na 'yung pinggan, the condo was already clean.

But why the hell was Thirdy not doing anything to her?

"Ugh." She groaned and slumped her back onto her bed. "Whatever, bahala nga siya diyan!"

Bea was just staring blankly at the ceiling, not knowing what to do now kasi dalawa lang naman sila ni Thirdy dito sa unit niya. Kung wala lang si Thirdy dito, bumalik na siya sa LGV.

"Oh yeah!"

"Ah, fuck!" Bea cursed and closed her eyes. She clutched her chest tight. "Hay nako. Tangina neto, hindi na nga ako pinapansin, he's giving me a heart attack pa."

Bea closed her eyes momentarily before fishing for her phone across her bed. Nang makuha na niya ito, she unlocked it and decided to scroll through Facebook.

She was just scrolling until she found one interesting tiktok video compilation.

She watched it until the end and immediately her lips formed into a smirk.

"Interesting."

-

Thirdy was still playing, hindi na niya namalayan na magiisang-oras na pala siyang naglalaro. All he thought of was getting more points to beat his previous record.

"Oh, oh! Yes! Ayan!" Thirdy said loudly. A few minutes to go before the buzzer would go off kaya naman sobrang focused na niya sa laro.

He saw in his peripheral vision that the door to Bea,s bedroom opened and that she came out.

"Babe, I'm almost done." Thirdy said and continued pressing the buttons on the controller with his eyes glued on the screen.

Bea was just standing a few steps away from him without saying anything which got him confused.

And so, he turned his head slightly to look at her, 1 more minute and the game is done.

"Babe, why are you—" He was cut off when a towel landed on his lap.

He looked at the towel and then slowly looked back up at his girlfriend.

"Good Lord.." he said and had his mouth open at what he was seeing.

Bea was standing there, in all her naked glory. She was staring right at him, while biting her lower lip and playing with a few strands of her hair.

Thirdy was just looking at her in shock.

Not sure if what he was seeing was true or just a hallucination.

Is she really there, naked in front of me?

He suddenly felt hot and that all his blood went to his groin. He felt himself get hard instantly.

"So.. do you still want to play 2K?" Bea said, in the most sultry way she could muster.

Upon hearing this agad na tumayo si Thirdy at tinapon ang controller at towel sa sahig.

He immediately grabbed her by the waist, loving the feel of her soft skin.

He leaned in, smelling her signature scent of vanilla and honey by her neck.

He then went to look at her face to face, staring into her eyes.

"No, I'll devour you instead." He said with a smirk before claiming her lips and grabbing her ass making her wrap her legs around his waist. Bea smirked into the kiss as she felt Thirdy walking towards her bedroom.

Towel drop challenge: SUCCESS!

**\- x -**

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS! Last week ko pa 'to sinusulat but I never had the will to finish it, I'm really glad I finally did!** 😂 **Anyway, a lot of you requested a part 2 of the vlog so here it is! Also, I'm not sure if I'm gonna write more BDL vlogs. Hehe! Depends sa mood.** 😂 **As always, I hope hindi masyado lutang ang pagkakasulat ko, I actually don't know if okay ba siya.** 😅 **Nevertheless, thank you for waiting!** 💙 ****

 **Leave your thoughts below in the comment section or talk to me on twitter! Thank you. 'Til next time, loves. Ciao!** 💙  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel**


	31. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly also one of my fave works HAHAHA Just too soft for TB as a family.

**What do you guys think about the new book cover?** 😅 **I hope it looks fine!** ✨

 **Anyway, so this prompt revolves around TB having a family. I hope you like it!** 💙 **Also, I haven't proofread this yet, so I'm sorry for any errors!**

**-**

"Love, get up na!" Bea shook her husband's body as she tried to get him to wake up. She was standing beside his side of the bed, it was still 6:30AM but she really had to wake him up.

Thirdy, who was lying on his stomach, turned his face towards his wife who was towering over him. She was wearing one of his old Ateneo jerseys, as always and had both her hands on her hips. His eyes travelled from her exposed legs to the soft skin of her arms up to the expanse of her neck until it reached her face.

Her fuming mad face, if he might add.

A few more seconds of staring at her, he suddenly turned his face away and mumbled, "5 more minutes.."

Bea, who was getting impatient, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Love, please! You're gonna be late!" And then she leaned towards him and started to shake his body violently.

Thirdy was actually awake but he wanted to annoy his wife for some reason today. He smiled, he definitely loves these kinds of mornings with her.

A few more violent shakes, Bea was about to just give up when suddenly, Thirdy moved. He turned his body to lie on his back and grabbed Bea by the waist.

"Thirdy!" She squealed when Thirdy moved her on top of him. She came face to face with Thirdy's morning face before a smile formed on his lips.

"Good morning, wife." He said before leaning in to give her a kiss, not giving her a chance to utter a reply.

Bea expected it to just be a quick kiss but she suddenly felt him nibble her lower lip as if asking for entrance. This made Bea close her eyes and get lost in the kiss, she felt his hand go around her waist and he carefully moved her body so that she would straddle his hips as they continued to make out.

 _Ang rupok talaga, Beatriz._ She internally groaned at the thought but decided to just kiss him with the same passion he was giving so early in the morning.

Thirdy's hands went to squeeze her bum which made Bea moan into their kiss. His hands then continued to travel upwards, going inside the jersey she was wearing every so often as he felt her warm skin.

His touches sent tingles down her spine and she moaned as he continued to do so while kissing her passionately.

They were still making out not until the woman heard footsteps running just outside their door.

Upon hearing the noise, Bea jolted and moved away from Thirdy which made the latter pout. "Love, please? A quick one lang?" It seemed as though he didn't hear the footsteps outside.

Bea rolled her eyes at hinampas ng mahina ang asawa. "Thirdy, kagabi ka pa! Pinagbigyan kita ng more than 2 because you have a game today."

Thirdy licked his lips as he remembered last night's lovemaking and smirked. "But—" He was cut off by a small voice from the door that swung open without any warning.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kuya won't give me Turty!" The small voice shouted upon entering the couple's room.

The little miss was pouting and had both her arms crossed under her chest.

This made Thirdy and Bea look at each other before they chuckled. Immediately forgetting what they were talking about earlier. Bea moved to sit down on her side of the bed beside Thirdy while the latter plopped on his elbows and rested his head on his hands. They both looked at the little girl standing just a few steps away from them.

"Izobelle, come here." Bea patted on the space of the bed beside her. Little Belle walked towards her parents and struggled to climb the bed with her short limbs.

"Yes, mommy?" Her eyes moved towards her mother. Bea smiled, "What did I say about knocking?"

They both saw how their daughter's eyes animatedly widened and she looked down. "Sorry.."

This made Bea smile and went to hook her hands on her daughter's underarms to make her sit on her lap.

"It's okay, love." She said in the most gentle way and caressed her daughter's head. "Look at me, please?"

Izobelle stil had her head down and shook it slowly. "I'm sorry, mommy..." The little girl apologized again.

This made Bea's heart soften even more. She could literally see herself in their daughter. She was kind of a brat at times but she's really sweet and she immediately acknowledges what she did wrong.

"Hey, hey." She cooed. "It's not much of a big deal to mommy, okay? I just want you to remember that it's important to knock on someone's door before you enter." She explained as she continued to caress Izobelle.

"Now, will you pretty please look at mommy?" She softly asked their daughter again. Thankfully, Belle slowly looked up. Bea smiled at her daughter, she got her chinky eyes and fair skin but also got Thirdy's pointed nose and plump lips.

"Now.. smile." She said and played with the edge of her daughter's lips as she tried to stretch them to form a smile.

This made Belle giggle immediately and her chinky eyes disappeared. "Yes, mommy!" She said and went to engulf her mommy with a hug.

"And oh.. I forgot!" Belle said before pulling away from the hug and standing on Bea's lap.

"Oh, careful." Thirdy said and helped Bea steady their daughter who was trying to stand on her lap.

Belle immediately held her mommy's face in between her tiny hands and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Mommy!" She said enthusiastically and gave Bea a peck on the lips. "I love youuuu!" She said and then gave her mommy a few more kisses causing Bea to giggle.

Bea smiled softly at her daughter's actions. Maybe it was because she's the younger one or the girl but she's always been sweeter than her kuya. But she isn't complaining, their firstborn was also sweet naman.

"Good morning too, my love." Bea said sweetly and kissed her temple and gave her neck a few kisses as well.

Belle giggled softly, she loved it when her mommy and daddy gave her forehead kisses, and also neck kisses! It tickles her but she loves it. Afterwards, the little girl moved to walk on the space between Thirdy and Bea on the bed.

She crawled on all fours as Thirdy was still lying down just resting his head on one of his palms as his elbow supported its weight, Bea gave her space to move towards her daddy.

"Good morning, Daddy!" The little girl attacked him, latching onto his neck. Thirdy then acted as if he got shot and lied on his back. He closed his eyes, "Ah!"

His act caused little Belle's eyes to widen. "Daddy, what's wrong?!"

Thirdy acted asleep.. or unconscious.

The little girl, not knowing what happened, turned to look for Bea for help. "Mommy, did— did I hurt Daddy?" The little girl asked solemnly as she held her Daddy's face with a pout.

_Ang cute!_

Bea rolled her eyes internally at Thirdy's antics. He always had a knack for playing around with their daughter's soft heart. She cleared her throat and turned her upper body to face her daughter who looked like she was about to cry.

"Baby, don't cry." She calmed her down. "Daddy needs some power kasi, and you know what gives Daddy power, right?"

Belle looked at Bea, clueless at first before her eyes sparkled. "Oh, Daddy said something about power!"

Bea smiled, "Really? Daddy said something?" Bea asked, she was somehow sure Thirdy said something inappropriate again. AGAIN.

Belle beamed and nodded which prompted Bea to ask, "What is it?" And then she tucked one of the loose strands of Belle's hair as her eyes surveyed her daughter's bright face.

"He said an alone time with Mommy will give him power agad!" Belle said innocently and with conviction.

However, upon hearing these words, Bea's eyes grew wide. She turned to look at Thirdy who opened his eyes slightly and offered her a sheepish grin.

 _Kahit kailan ka talaga, Ferdinand!_ She internally groaned at pinandilatan ng mata ang asawa.

Bea just shook her head, she was never prepared to take care of 3 kids at once but whatever.

"Belle, love?" She called and Belle just turned to look at her with those innocent, doe eyes. "Yes, mommy?"

"Having alone time with mommy is not the only way, you know?" She implied to her daughter. Belle's eyes sparkled at the new information. "Really, mommy?! Can Belle do it?!"

Bea giggled at how cute their daughter was, setting aside how she would scold Thirdy later on. "Yes, of course!"

Belle almost jumped, "What is it, Mommy?! So that Daddy can wake up na!"

Bea glanced slightly at Thirdy who was still acting unconscious or asleep, she'll never know what he's doing right now.

"You got to give Daddy the sweetest kiss and tightest hug! And of course, greet him another good morning!" Bea said animatedly like a kid.

She saw how Belle's eyes glimmered and her mouth formed an 'O' and then she nodded her head happily. "Really, Mommy?!"

Bea nodded at her daughter happily. "Yes, kaya do it na!" She told her daughter.

Belle immediately turned towards Thirdy and latched oh his neck. "Daddy!" She called before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good morning!" And then she showered him with kisses. "I love youuuu!"

Bea marveled at the sight and her heart swelled with joy at how cute her mag-ama looked.

Thirdy finally opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Izobelle who was still showering his face with kisses.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Thirdy held Belle by her underarms and slowly sat upright. "Oh, look! I have power na oh!" And then Thirdy bounced Belle up and down. "Aaaah! Daddy! Hahaha!" Belle laughed at how she was being played with by Thirdy.

"See? Daddy's so strong na agad!" Bea said with a laugh. Thirdy stopped bouncing Belle tapos gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, too, my princess!" He attacked Belle's neck with more kisses before giving both her cheeks one last kiss. "Daddy loves you more!"

Belle gave her Dad a toothy grin and then turned to look at Bea. "Mommy, Daddy's super strong! Did you see that?!"

Bea just chuckled and nodded. She leaned to pat her on the head. "Yes, I did." Belle giggled and then turned to look at Bea.

"Does Daddy bounce you up and down din, Mommy?" Belle asked innocently.

The question didn't sink in kay Bea agad but when it did, she was taken aback and her eyes grew wide. Thirdy, on the other hand, couldn't stifle his laughter at his wife's expression.

She was speechles, alright. Iba ang pumasok sa isip niya.

"Daddy bounces Mommy up and down din, princess." Thirdy answered their daughter's question when Bea was still at a loss for words. He turned to look at her and winked.

"Pero.." He added, Bea looked at him or more like.. glared at him.

"Pero what, Daddy?" Belle asked, confused and tilted her head.

"Pero sometimes, Mommy does it herself." He whispered but loud enough for Bea to hear.

Bea's eyes grew wide, gusto na niya hampasin ang asawa dahil sa kung ano-ano na ang pinagsasabi nito sa anak nila.

"Okay, that's it! We're going down now, Izobelle." Sabi niya at pinandilatan ng mata si Thirdy bago kinuha si Belle. "Diba you said Kuya won't give you Turty? Tara, let's get it from him." Bea told their 3 year old daughter before standing up and holding her in her arms.

Natawa nalang si Thirdy sa ginawa ng asawa. He really loved annoying and teasing her to no end.

"Oh, right! Please, mommy! Kuya took it from me when we woke up!" Pagsusumbong ni Belle.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, we'll get it from Kuya." Bea cooed as Belle latched onto her neck and settled her chin on her shoulder.

"And as for you, Ferdinand, maligo ka na. May laro ka pa at 10am, baka malate tayo!" Bea reminded Thirdy who was still on the bed and he just smiled and nodded.

Nang tumalikod si Bea, nagsalita naman agad ang unica hija.

"Daddy, hurry up po! We want to cheer for you!" She said in her small voice which made Thirdy smile even wider.

"Yes, princess!" And he blew her a kiss.

"Sige na, we'll head down first." Bea said one last time before she ventured out of their bedroom door with Belle in her arms.

Thirdy stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before deciding to stand up and stretch.

"Okay, Thirdy. Time to get ready." He told himself before going to the bathroom to start preparing for the day.

-

"Are your things ready?" Bea asked Belle as she was fixing her shoes.

"Yes, mommy! I got my turty with me!" Belle answered happily. She was hugging her turty to her chest lovingly.

They were on their main living room just beside their main entrance, Bea was seated on the couch fixing Belle's outfit for the day.

It was a Saturday and it was Thirdy's championship game kaya they were all getting ready to support him. They always do this naman specially if Thirdy's game fell on Saturdays kasi walang class 'yung dalawa nilang chikiting.

If you're wondering, both Thirdy and Bea have been happily married for 4 years. But 6 years na silang nakatira sa iisang bahay with their 2 kids.

Bea got pregnant before sila nagpakasal about 6 years ago but they were already living in the same house. Hindi pa sila nagpapakasal but they were engaged for 2 years kaya wala namang problema nung nagbuntis si Bea sa panganay nila.

Both their families were very supportive and happy when they announced her pregnancy and were there for them every step of the way.

Bea's eyes moved to her side where their 6-year-old first born was seated. She sighed when she saw na hindi pa ayos ang shoelaces nito.

"Fourth," she called his attention. "I told you, later ka na maglaro. Fix yourself first. Wala dito si Yaya Mariz niyo." She told boy sternly, para namang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Fourth dahil sa boses ng nanay niya.

Agad siyang tumingin dito. "Hehe. Opo, ma."

Bea just sighed, since she knew na hindi pa masyado maayos magtie ng shoelaces ang anak, even though he was 6 already, she decided to do it herself. Iisa lang ang Yaya ng dalawa niyang anak pero once every 2 weeks ay pinapauwi nila ito sa probinsya niya. Sinakto nilang umuwi ito kahapon para makabalik siya by Sunday Evening to help with the kids once classes resume every Monday.

"Wait, I'll do it para mas mabilis." Bea then moved to tie it herself. When she was done, sakto namang bumaba na si Thirdy. He had his gym bag on one shoulder and was already in his basketball shorts and jersey but he was wearing a shirt to cover it.

"You ready?" He asked, playing with the car keys in his hand.

"We've been ready for 30 minutes na. Look oh, it's already 9." Pagrereklamo ni Bea before getting her bag and their kids' bag for necessities.

"Stand up na, Fourth, Belle." Tawag ni Thirdy sa dalawang anak at tumayo naman ang dalawa. "Go to the car na." dagdag na sabi ni Thirdy and then both kids went to go out the door.

"Ang init ng ulo, ah?" Thirdy commented when Bea stood in front of him. "Sure ka bang di ka pa buntis?" Thirdy then smiled teasingly.

Bea groaned. "Anong di pa ko buntis? We didn't plan naman for me to get pregnant ah!"

Thirdy just chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Belle turned 3 last month, you said every 3 years diba?"

Bea sighed. "You know what?" Bea leaned in.

Thirdy smiled at this and leaned closer. "Hm?"

"You're.." she started to whisper. "So.."

Thirdy was clearly enjoying Bea's lips being so close to his ears. "Yeah..?" He hummed.

"Annoying!" Bea suddenly said and twisted his ears.

"Ow, Beatriz!" Thirdy cried out of pain.

Bea scoffed. "Buti nga sa'yo!" She said before walking towards their door.

But before she walked closer towards their car, she turned her head slightly at Thirdy.

"Thirds?" Thirdy, who was still massaging his ear, looked at his wife. "Yeah?" He answered before groaning. "Grabe, ang sakit!"

Natawa si Bea before saying, "Focus on your championship game and I might reconsider!" she winked at him before proceeding to walk and enter their car.

Thirdy let her words sink in before he moved. He smirked to himself.

"What a motivation, Beatriz." He started walking towards their car.

When he got in, the first thing he did was touch Bea's thigh to get her attention.

Bea offered him a small smile, knowing what it was about.

"Challenge accepted, wife."

-

The car ride was full of life, as usual. Maingay sila sa loob and they were teasing each other nonstop. Good thing at hindi masyado traffic, which was a shock since it was still Saturday, dahil nakarating sila sa arena a little less than 15 minutes before 10AM.

"You gonna go diretso sa dugout?" Bea asked as they started to get ready to go out of the car.

Thirdy nodded. "Yeah, they're probably waiting for me na." Thirdy replied and turned off the engine.

"Okay, diretso na kami sa seats namin agad. Maddie and Kat will watch also, 'diba?" Bea asked as she turned her head to look at their kids' seat.

"Fourth, help Belle wear her shoes. We're going out na." Sabi niya kay Fourth to which the older kid nodded and did what he was asked.

"Yes, love. Bacon told me they'll be watching." Sagot naman ni Thirdy bago tingnan ang dalawa nilang anak sa likod nila.

He then reached out to ruffle Fourth's hair nang matapos ito. "Thanks for taking care of Belle, big guy." He thanked his son before smiling.

Bea saw how Fourth beamed at his father's words. "For Belle, Daddy. I got her!" He grinned widely at the both of them.

"Awww, my baby Fourth's such a big boy now. Very kuya na!" Bea said playfully and pouted.

Fourth just laughed. "Of course, Mom! 'Di na ako baby." Bea continued pouting playfully at Fourth but before he could reply, Fourth shushed her.

"Shh. I have a solution." Fourth said, trying to talk seriously. "What is it, Fourth?" Thirdy asked enthusiastically, knowing how Fourth's mind worked like his.

"Make a new baby nalang since both Belle and I are not babies anymore." Fourth suggested and smiled sheepishly. Tumingin din siya sa Tatay niya at kumindat.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea. "Fourth Bentley de Leon Ravena!" Bea shouted, kahit kailan magkapareho talaga si Fourth at ang Tatay niya!

"Love you, Mom! Come na, Belle. Let's go out na!" Sabi nito at binuksan ang car door and assisted Belle on coming out. "Oh? Ah, okay!" Belle innocently said.

Nang makalabas ang dalawa ay tiningnan lang ni Bea ng masama si Thirdy. "What was that, Ferdinand?"

"I had a talk with them," he started and got her hand. "And?" Bea asked.

"Wala, they want a new baby brother or sister na raw." Sabi niya with a smile.

"Nako, ha. Get your mind out of the gutter! Labas na. Your game's gonna start na in a few!" Namumulang sita niya sa asawa.

Thirdy laughed at her wife's reaction. "If I win today, you don't have to reconsider, 'diba?" He asked her.

Bea looked at him and smirked. "Let's leave it at that muna. For the meantime, get this championship muna." She said then kissed him quickly before going out.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy at lumabas na rin.

"Before you go, where's Daddy's kiss?" Sabi ni Thirdy and bent down to open his arms. Agad namang tumakbo papunta sa kanya si Fourth at Belle.

"Mwa mwa mwa! See you later, Daddy! Go go go!" Little Belle said happily as she showered Thirdy with kisses.

On the other hand, Fourth hugged Thirdy and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "We know you'll win this, Dad!" He cheered.

Thirdy's heart warmed at their kids' cheers. "Thank you, my babies."

He ruffled their hairs before standing up. "What about my original baby? Where's my kiss?" He said and looked at Bea.

Bea just shook her head but walked closer towards him nevertheless. "Magtigil ka, I gave you one at the car already." She then crossed her arms under her chest.

Thirdy pouted. "Fourth, Belle." He called their kids. Napabalikwas naman si Bea. _You sleazy Ravena!_

"Mommy won't give Daddy a kiss, oh? Pa'no na? My power's incomplete!" He fake cried which earned an eyeroll from Bea. But of course, their kids would always side with Thirdy on this.

"Mommy!" Both Fourth and Belle said in unison.

Thirdy glanced at me with a smirk. _Grabe, if they just see how cunning their Father is._

"Fine, fine." She said and sighed. Thirdy was even closing his eyes when he felt her coming closer.

She then gave him a long kiss that ended with a pop. "Ayan, your Daddy's power," pinandilatan niya si Thirdy ng mata before fixing her gaze at their 2 innocent kids. "Is finally complete!" Then smiled at them.

"Yay!" Both Belle and Fourth cheered.

"Thanks, wife. Just what I needed." Thirdy said before fixing his things. They then started walking towards the back entrance for the athletes and people with special passes lang. Hinatid lang nila sa labas ng dugout si Thirdy, hindi na sila papasok kasi for sure madidistract lang din mga teammates ni Thirds. May something kasi talaga sa dalawa nilang anak na sobrang nagugustuhaj ng mga tao to the point na nadidistract sila.

"I'll see you 3 later, okay? Cheer for Daddy!" Pagpapaalam ni Thirdy bago pumasok sa loob. But he gave the three of them forehead kisses first. Bea was carryinh Belle in her arms and held Fourth's hand with her free hand.

"Yes, Daddy! We'll cheer for youuu! Mwa mwa mwa!" Belle said animatedly and even blew her dad kisses. "Bye, Daddy! Good luck!" Sabi rin ni Fourth.

The three of them then waved at Thirdy before finally walking inside the arena to find their seats.

Nang makapasok sila, narinig nilang humiyaw ang mga tao.

"Oh my God, si Bea!"

"Hala ang cute! Anak nila ni Thirdy 'yan diba?"

"Oo! Wow, ang cute. All out support sila kay Thirdy!"

"Ang cute ni Izobelle!"

"Gwapo naman ni Fourth.."

"Grabe, sexy pa rin ni Bea kahit may dalawa ng anak 'no?"

"Oo nga, ang galing pa rin pati magvolleyball!"

With Belle in her arms and her other hand holding Fourth's, all Bea could do was smile at the fans who were able to recognize her. Even after being married and having chikitings with Thirdy and also stopping to play volleyball professionally 3 years ago when she got pregnant with Izobelle, their fans never seemed to go away and they would still trend every now and then. Even when she doesn't play anymore professionally, she still plays kapag may mga charity games and games na iniinvite siya kaya she still works out and practices her skills kaya niya rin namaintain ang figure niya.

Hindi naman kasi sila mapost on social media but when they do, sobrang napapasaya na nila ang fans. And also, everytime Bea watches Thirdy's games with Fourth and Belle, tumitili pa rin ang fans kapag pinapakita sila sa screen everytime Thirdy makes a point.

After a few more steps ay natanaw niya rin si Maddie who was waving incessantly at them.

"Bea! Ang tagal niyo naman!" Unang bungad ni Maddie when Bea finally found their seats.

Bea just shook her head, "Ingay, Maddie!" She then went to give her beso.

"Hey, Bea." Kat greeted Bea, "Hey Kitty, Bacs." She greeted them and also gave them a beso before ushering her kids.

"Oh, greet your Tita Maddie and Kat pati Tito Bacon." She told Fourth and Belle who were standing behind her and made way for them to go to their Tito and Titas.

Agad namang naglakad ang dalawa to give them kisses.

"Hello po!" They both greeted respectfully.

"Wow, ang laki niyo na! Specially you, Fourth! You're very tall na, ha." Maddie told them and ruffled their hairs. Fourth was only 6 years old pero he's taller than most girls and boys his age na kaya naman sabi talaga ni Thirdy na may future sa basketball 'tong anak nila.

"Yeah, and you little girl, super cute pa rin!" Kat complimented Belle and pinched her cheeks.

"Why didn't you bring your chikitings?" Bea asked when she finally settled on her seat. Belle was now in Maddie's lap while Fourth was with Bacon, probably talking about basketball, as always. Fourth's actually playing na with Thirdy everytime they're both free. Hindi naman nila 'to pinilit, kusang nagsabi lang na he wants to learn how to play basketball. Siyempre, sobrang saya ni Thirdy.

Maddie was with playing Belle's hair habang si Belle naman ay tumitingin lang sa paligid, fascinated with the new things she's seeing around the arena.

"Isasama ko dapat si Zab but Zolo's parents wanted to spend some time daw muna with her before they leave for Australia." Maddie explained. Bea nodded, "What about your twins?"

Maddie and Zolo has 3 kids, si Zab their youngest daughter who just turned 5 last week and their 7 year old twins na sina Maverick and Marcus.

"They're spending the day with their cousins." She said and shrugged.

"Grabe, ha. Ganun mo kami kamiss ni Kitty? You went here alone?" Bea smirked and stretched her arms.

"Haha. Whatever floats your boat, Beatriz." Tinawanan lang siya ni Bea.

"What about you, Kitty? Where's Kyler and Brent?" Bea turned to look at Kat.

"They're with their Lola, sleeping over with their cousins." Kat replied and then they heard the sound of the buzzer, indicating that the game was about to start in a few.

"Oh, okay." Bea replied and sat comfortably on her seat.

"Belle, come here na baka Tita Maddie's not comfortable anymore." Bea told her daughter and tried to get her but Maddie stopped her.

"Huy, ano ka ba Beatriz. It's fine. Miss ko na rin si Zabrina laruin, lumalaki na inaanak mo eh." Maddie insisted, si Belle naman hindi nalang sila pinansin dahil busy sa paghahanap sa Tatay niya.

"Oo nga. She's 5 na pala. Ang bilis 'no? Parang kailan lang they were so small." Sabi naman ni Bea habang tinitingnan ang anak, remembering how small and fragile she looked when she gave birth to her.

"Yeah, kaya ikaw, savor talaga the moments with your kids. Mas mahirap na sila sabayan when they get older." Sabi naman ni Maddie as she continued to play with Belle's hair.

Bea just nodded and smiled.

Finally, the players came out from their respective dugouts, kaya you can see how Belle's face immediately lit up.

"Tita Maddie oh! It's my daddy!" Belle shouted enthusiastically and pointed at where Thirdy was. Natawa nalang si Maddie.

Thirdy, who came out from the dugout, immediately heard his daughter's voice despite the loud noises around the arena. He beamed immediately at his waving daughter.

"Mommy oh! Daddy's looking at us!" Belle then turned to look at Fourth who was now seated between Maddie and Kat. "Kuya oh!"

All of them looked at Thirdy and waved as well.

"I love you, Daddy!!" Sigaw pa ni Belle which made the people around them laugh. Pa'no ba naman napakacute at bibo ng bata.

Thirdy grinned at her and mouthed an i-love-you-too before mouthing i-love-you kay Bea and Fourth. Bea just smiled and mouthed i-love-you as well. With a happy heart, Thirdy went to start shooting some balls.

"Sana ganito din kaingay kasweet si Zab! Jusko, napakatahimik ng batang 'yon!" Pagrereklamo ni Maddie and continued holding Belle in place dahil patuloy pa rin sa pagwwave sa mga teammates ng Tatay niya.

Bea laughed at her friend's remark. "Hindi napasa sa kanya kaingayan mo, 'no? Buti naman!"

"Porke't nakuha lang ni Belle kaingayan mo, ganyan ka na? Pag talaga tahimik 'yung susunod dito kay Belle, sinasabi ko sa'yo!" Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Bakit parang gustong sabihin ng universe ngayon na sundan na nila ni Thirdy si Belle?

"Huy! Ano ba. Di ko pa nga alam kung susundan pa namin si Belle." Bea told her friend honestly, it's not that she doesn't want to have a baby anymore, gusto niya muna kasing magfocus sa tatlo niyang babies. Yes, Thirdy included. Thirdy mostly gives her a headache eh.

Tiningnan naman siya ni Maddie. "Ha? Akala ko ba you want 3 kids?"

Bea sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "I do, pero alam mo 'yun? I want to enjoy muna with the three of them."

Maddie smiled. "Edi 'wag muna ngayon. I'm sure Thirdy will understand, just talk to him."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bea smiled, she knew naman na Thirdy will always respect what she wants specially if it's about her pregnancy.

"Tsaka 'di magrereklamo 'yun 'no. Kahit naman hindi kayo mag-anak, nakakascore sa'yo." Dagdag ni Maddie tas tumawa.

Binatukan naman siya ni Bea. "Maddie, may mga bata!"

Tumawa pa ito ng mas malakas. "Exactly, mga bata! They won't understand us. Calm down, Bea."

Bea just shook her head at her friend. _Kahit kailan talaga si Maddie, puro kalokohan._

-

"Ravena has it, Ravena has it. And there we have it, Ravena for three!"

The people cheered as Thirdy shot his 4th 3-pointer, ending their game with a whopping 21-point lead against the opposing team.

"And Ravena brought the team to a back to back championship!"

The crowd got even crazier as they all chanted Thirdy's name.

"DADDY IS THE BEST!" Belle shouted at the top of her lungs while she was being carried by Bea who was standing as they cheered for the man of their family.

"GO DADDY!" Fourth shouted as well who was now standing in front of his mother.

"Grabe, halimaw talaga 'yang asawa mo!" Maddie told Bea as she was also standing up and clapping for her friend's team's win.

"Halimaw talaga 'yan pag andito pamilya niya!" Sabi naman ni Bacon who wrapped his arm around Kat.

"Halimaw kasi.." tumingin si Maddie kay Bea, "Nakailan kagabi, ha?" Maddie wiggled her eyebrows.

Bea's eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Ha? Shut up, Madz!"

"Asus, guilty! 'Wag ka na mahiya. May asawa na tayo't mga anak oh!" Natatawang sabi ni Maddie.

Bea shook her head. "Baliw!" Bea told her before at tinawanan lang siya ni Maddie. She then focused her eyes on her husband again who was being carried by his team as of the moment.

"Galing ni Daddy, 'no?" Bea talked to Belle who immediately nodded her head. "He's the best, Mommy!"

"Mommy..!" Tawag naman ni Fourth. "Yes, baby?"

"Someday, Mom! You'll be cheering for me like that also! Magiging champion din ako like Daddy!" Fourth proudly said. Bea could feel her heart jump out of happiness at how Fourth said those words kaya naman she bent down his level and gave him a soft kiss on the head.

"We'll cheer for you everytime, baby." She told him sweetly and Fourth just flashed her the widest grin he could muster which caused Bea to giggle.

"Oh ayan na si POG at MVP!" Narinig ni Bea na sabi ni Maddie kaya naman napalingon siya may court at nakita naman niyang papalapit na si Thirdy sa pwesto nila.

When Thirdy was in front of them, he hugged the three of them. "Thank you for cheering for me!" He told them.

"Congratulations, Dad! You were amazing, as always!" Fourth told his Dad happily.

"Thanks, big guy. Next time, you'll be the one playing here already." Sabi nito sa anak sabay kindat.

His gaze then turned to Belle who was brimming with happiness at the sight of her father, in the arms of Bea. "Daddy! Daddy! Galing galing! I love youuu!"

"Thank you, princess. Thank you for cheering for Daddy!" He said before taking her from Bea and showering her with kisses.

"Hahaha! Daddy, stop! You're basa!" Pagrereklamo nito kaya natawa naman si Thirdy. "Okay, okay. Pero I love you, too!" He said before giving her temple one last kiss.

He then turned to Bea who was looking at him, their eyes fixed on each other and he could see how much love she had for him and how proud she was of him through her gaze.

"Congrats, love." She said a few seconds into their staring contest. Thirdy broke into a grin before leaning in to give her a loving kiss to which nagulat si Bea.

Narinig naman nila na naghiyawan ang mga tao sa arena, it was the first time na Thirdy kissed her in public!

"Thirdy!" Saway niya dito at namula, tumingin siya sa taas at pinakita pala sila sa screen kaya humiyaw ang mga tao.

Thirdy just smiled. "Thanks for cheering! I love you, wife." He told her heartily.

"Princess, I'll see you after a short while, okay? We'll be having lunch. I'll just go there for a while." Pagpapaalam niya sa anak bago ibigay kay Bea.

"Alright, Daddy!!!" Masiglang sabi nito at nagwave para magbye.

"Ang landi pa rin talaga ni Thirdy hanggang ngayon." Natatawang sabi ni Maddie kay Bea.

Bea shook her head. "Sinabi mo pa."

 _But I won't have it any other way._ She thought to herself as she watched Thirdy walk inside their dugout.

-

The family were on their way to La Crep since Fourth wanted to try daw to eat there kasi sabi niya it's been what this friend of his has been suggesting.

"Aren't you tired, love?" Bea asked Thirdy who was driving. He turned to glance at her, it's already been years since Thirdy started playing professionally here in the country but Bea never really forgot to ask him if he was tired or if he's hurting every after game. She's always been like that and she's very maalaga.

Thirdy shook his head as an answer. "No naman." As the car stopped at a stoplight, he held one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Thanks for asking."

A few more short kwentos, they found themselves in front of La Crep already and were on their way inside. Good thing, kilala pa rin si Thirdy and Bea dito kaya nung nagpareserve siya just half an hour before they arrived, they accepted it agad.

"Good afternoon, sir Thirdy, ma'am Bea!" The woman at the reception greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Rica." Thirdy greeted her.

"Buti po naisipan niyo ulit dito, sir. Matagal na din po namin kayong hindi nakita ni ma'am Bea." Sabi ni Rica. "Wait lang po for about 2 minutes, they're fixing the table lang po."

"Yeah, buti Fourth wanted to try here. I honestly missed eating here." Bea told Rica with a smile.

La Crep had always been Thirdy and Bea's haven since college days kasi wala masyadong nakakakilala sa kanila. Except for that one instance na may nakakita daw sa kanila dito kaya kumalat din na La Crep is one of their fave places to date secretly. Eh kumain lang naman sila non? They both weren't dating pa that time.. pero parang ganun. Basta, even them nalilito sa relationship nila before.

"Say hi to ate Rica, she's been here even before you two were born." Thirdy crouched down and told their kids.

Una namang nagsalita si Belle. "H-Hello ate Rica. I'm Belle!!!" Masiglang sabi nito and smiled at Rica.

"You look so much like your Mom, Belle. I hope you enjoy our food." Sabi ni Rica who went out of her desk to bend down and pinch Belle's cheeks.

"Hello, ate Rica. I'm Fourth! My friends said they enjoy eating here daw with their family kaya I told Mommy and Daddy to bring us here to eat din." Sabi namam ni Fourth which earned a chuckle from Rica.

"Nako, your Mommy and Daddy loved this place even when they were studying pa kaya I hope you love our food as well." She smiled at the kid.

"Ma'am Rica, table for 4 for Mr. Ravena is ready." Sabi ng isang waiter kaya tumayo naman si Rica.

"Please follow Jun nalang." Rica motioned Jun who waved slightly. "Enjoy, sir Thirdy, ma'am Bea! Nice to meet you Belle and Fourth!"

And they were ushered to their seats. Thirdy ordered agad and let also their kids order what they want, siyempre 'yung pwede sa kanila.

"Daddy, I have training na sa basketball team this Monday afternoon!" 6-year-old Fourth informed Thirdy. He already going to school and is in 1st grade and knowing Ateneo, they hone their students' skills na agad even at such a young age.

Thirdy drank a glass of water before turning to look at Fourth, "Really? Can Daddy watch?"

Fourth nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Dad! Coach said it's better for parents to watch daw."

Thirdy smiled and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll be there on Monday. Buti Daddy doesn't have any commitment that day."

"Yay! Thanks, Daddy!" Fourth said.

"Love, about pala sa baby shower ni Dani, what gift should we buy?" Thirdy asked his wife who was on her phone.

"Oh, let's buy nalang tomorrow. I'm planning on buying baby girl things. My gut says baby girl talaga eh." Bea said then shrugged.

Dani was 4 months on the way and was going to throw a party next week on Friday kaya they need to buy a gift for her.

"Okay." Thirdy agreed.

A few more chitchats, their food finally arrived. They prayed muna before they started to dive in.

"This is so good, Daddy! Buti I suggested we eat here." Fourth exclaimed as he continued eating.

"Fourth, what did we tell you? Don't talk when your mouth is full. You're making a mess na, oh." Bea told Fourth as she wiped some stains on the corners of his mouth.

Fourth smiled and swallowed. "Sorry, mom!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding us about La Crep." Thirdy replied and continued eating.

"Oo nga pala, Dad. Ate Rica said you've both been here before pa? What does that mean?" Fourth asked the both of them before sumubo ng pagkain.

Sinubuan muna ni Bea si Belle ng pagkain before turning towards Thirdy. "Sino sasagot?" Tanong niya dito ng natatawa.

"Fine, ako na." Sabi ni Thirdy at uminom ng juice.

"You know naman na Daddy and Mommy have been friends for a long time before we became a couple, diba?" Malambing na sabi ni Thirdy sa anak to which Fourth nodded.

"So, back when we were college students in Ateneo, madalas kami kumain dito. When we decide to eat out, just the two of us, we usually go here to dine that's why your ate Rica knows us." He explained and then leaned in to whisper. "This is also where Mommy said yes to Daddy and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Fourth's face lit up at this information. "Really, Daddy?! Then this place is really memorable pala!"

Natawa naman si Thirdy. "It really is, Fourthy."

"Yeah, your Dad also was left to himself here sooo many times." Bea said with a smirk. "Open up, Belle. Here comes the airplane!" Malambing na sabi nito at sinubuan si Belle.

"Beatriz." Thirdy said and playfully glared at his wife.

Bea laughed, "Did I hit a spot?"

"Ano 'yun, Mommy? Why was daddy left alone here?" Fourth asked innocently before taking a bite.

Bea looked at Thirdy and sighed. "Let's just say, Daddy has done a few.. regrettable things that caused him to be left alone." Tapos tiningnan niya si Fourth who had his brows furrowed.

And then the kid nodded. "Oh. If it's regrettable, then he deserves it."

Natawa nalang si Bea, nakuha rin kasi ni Fourth ang pagkabully niya.

"Fourth Bentley!"

"Just kidding, Dad! Who left you here ba?" Natatawang sabi nito. Minsan talaga si Fourth parang matanda na pero minsan naman napakachildish. Boy version talaga ni Bea, as what Thirdy would say.

"Edi sino pa," he sighed and pointed at Bea with his lips. "Siya lang naman may guts to do that to Daddy."

"It's Mommy naman pala eh! Mom, why? Kawawa naman si Dad!" Biglang simangot ni Fourth and had his arms crossed.

Bea laughed softly, "Let's not delve into the past, please?"

"Mom!"

"Haaay nako. Your dad kasi! He did nga something that got me angry." Bea started. "And of course, I didn't want us to fight nalang so most of the time I walk out on him." She finished explaining before sinubuan si Belle who was busy hugging Turty without a care. "Izobelle, aaah."

"Daddy, what did you do ba kasi? Mommy doesn't get angry naman without a reason!" Pang-uusisa pa ng panganay nila. Tiningnan naman ni Thirdy si Bea na tinatawanan lang siya. Kung alam lang ni Fourth ang pinaggagawa ni Thirdy dati..

"Kumain ka na diyan, Fourth. Past is past." Biglaang sabi nito at mas lumakas ang tawa ni Bea.

"Ayan, the past is coming back to bite you!"

"Love, you're not helping!"

-

After their lunch, they decided to go home na and spend the rest of the day watching netflix kaya nasa entertainment room na sila ngayon.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Thirdy asked as he plopped down their big couch and wrapped his arm around Bea's shoulders while his other hand held the remote.

"Oh oh oh! I want to watch Home Alone!" Sabi ni Fourth na katabi si Bea.

"Barbie, Daddy! Barbie!" Sigaw naman ni Belle na nasa lap ni Bea.

"Kuya Fourth suggested first kaya we'll watch Home Alone muna. We'll watch Barbie after, okay, Princess?" Thirdy said to Belle in the most malambing way. Good thing at hindi topakin ang anak nila.

Belle nodded, "Okay!"

"Daaaddd, bakit Barbie!" Pagrereklamo ni Fourth to which he earned a glare from his mom.

"'Wag ka na magreklamo, pinagbigyan ka na nga to watch Home Alone first." Bea said which ended the discussion.

"But mooom!"

"Fourth, no buts." Dagdag naman ni Thirdy which immediately shushed him kaya the kid just sighed in defeat. Ayaw niya kasi ng manuod ng Barbie kasi masyadong corny.

The entertainment room was filled with laughter all throughout the films they watched pero nang patapos na ang Barbie ay nakatulog na ang dalawang bubwit kaya they decided to bring them sa room nila for their nap. It was still 5PM kaya may 2 hours pa 'yung dalawa matulog before dinner.

After tucking them in their rooms, both Thirdy and Bea gave each of their kids a kiss on the head bago sila umalis at pumunta sa kwarto nila to also get some rest.

"Love, baba tayo by 6 so we can prepare dinner." Bea told Thirdy as she was facing her vanity and fixing her hair.

Thirdy just hummed as a response and was currently seated on the edge of their bed, looking at Bea who was wearing her pambahay shorts and tank top. Napalunok naman si Thirdy nang tinali ni Bea ang buhok niya into a ponytail.

 _Why can't I ever get enough of her?_ He thought to himself and shook his head.

"Ay." Bea said nang mahulog ang suklay niya and she bent down to get it. When she did so, hindi na nakayanan ng asawa niya. He stood up and went to Bea.

Bea jumped a bit when she felt his presence behind her but relaxed immediately when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his face buried on the crook of her neck. He was inhaling her natural scent, vanilla with a hint of coconut, definitely as sweet as having Bea in his arms.

Bea looked into the mirror and saw Thirdy hugging her tightly. "Love?"

"I love you.." He murmured into her neck as he continued swaying their bodies to the sound of their heartbeats.

This made Bea smile into the hug and she let him hug her. "I love you, too."

They stayed in that position for quite some time as they savored each other's warmth before Thirdy decided to turn Bea around to face him.

"Love.." He said softly, using that bedroom voice Bea was used to after all the years they've been together.

Bea could feel Thirdy's hand snake towards her back, pulling her closer but also travelling down to her rear.

"Thirdy.." Bea started when she felt him cupping her behind.

"Please.." He said, voice laced with need.

Bea sighed. "Mag 6 na, Thirdy. Tigilan mo 'ko." She tried reasoning out, Thirdy was already kissing her neck. Peppering kisses all over so as to let her let go of any sane thoughts.

"Mabilis lang naman.." Thirdy tried coaxing her.

"Ah.. Thirds." She moaned as he nibbled her soft spot just below her ear.

"You said diba, you'll reconsider baby number 3 if I get the championship.." He whispered to her ear.

Bea closed her eyes at the sensation. If there was one thing Thirdy was really, really good at aside from basketball, it would definitely be persuading Bea to do things with him in bed.

"I-I.." She stuttered as she felt his hands going inside her tank top.

"Love.." Daing pa ni Thirdy as his hand travelled to unclasp her bra.

Bea just sighed, "Fine. Mabilis lang ah!"

Thirdy smiled triumphantly and brought Bea towards their bed.

"Does that mean go na rin for baby number 3?" He said as he laid her down their bed.

Bea's eyes widened, "Anong baby number 3?! Quickie lang sabi mo!"

Thirdy playfully pouted. "Ehhhh."

Bea rolled her eyes. "Ano ba, ikaw ba 'yung lalaki ang tiyan and maglalabor, ha?"

Thirdy continued pouting and caressing Bea's hips, "Love.."

"Kahit si Fourth and Belle nga gusto na eh.." He tried persuading her once more.

Bea just looked at him before taking a deep breath and pulling his face towards her.

"Basta last na si Tres, ah." She said, blushing.

This made Thirdy's ears perk up and he immediately kissed Bea.

"Sure na 'yan?" Thirdy asked happily, contrary to what he might show, he still would respect Bea if she really didn't want to have their third baby pa. He wants to make sure na hindi ito napipilitan.

Bea nodded. "Oo nga, gusto mo bawiin ko?"

Thirdy shook his head, "Hey! 'Wag!"

And then he attacked her neck with kisses.

"Thank you, love." He said as he leaned back to look at Bea with his brown orbs reflecting so much adoration and love.

Bea just shook her head. "No, love." She started and caressed his cheeks, "Thank you for loving me and giving me the chance to have this family."

"I should be the one thanking you, though?" He said as he caressed her cheeks as well.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself that I'm worthy of your love, Isabel. 'Yun palang, sobrang thankful na ako sa'yo."

Bea held both his cheeks in her hands. "Pero mas thankful ako na you didn't give up despite how difficult I was."

Thirdy leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. "No, mas thankful ako na you love me."

Bea laughed. "Ano ba 'yan, magsasabihan nalang ba tayo ng thank yous?"

Thirdy laughed alongside Bea. "Bakit, you want na for me to show you how thankful I am?" Mapilyo nitong sabi sa asawa.

Bea smirked as she felt Thirdy's hands travelling south.

"I'm giving you 30 minutes tops." She said and bit her lip.

"Are you challenging me?" He taunted as his hand now played with the hem of her cotton shorts.

"Well, challenges make things more fun and worthwhile, right?" She teased.

Thirdy smirked. "Yeah, but I'll savor you later after dinner."

"Whatever. Just get on with it now, Thirdy."

Let's just say they ended up having dinner at 8pm. Good thing the kids didn't wake up despite their noise.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

Bea woke up, suddenly craving for something. She reached for her phone and saw that it was still 4AM.

She turned to look at Thirdy who was sleeping peacefully beside her. As much as she wants to let him be, hindi talaga niya kayang hindi makain 'yung kinecrave niya.

 _Kasalanan niya naman! Ginusto niya 'kong buntisin eh._ Isip niya and decided to wake the man beside her.

She was 20 weeks on the way kaya naman panay ang cravings niya.

Hindi siya agad nabuntis but they waited patiently and after a few more tries, well nabuntis na agad siya sa third and hopefully, for Bea, last baby nila. She doesn't want to go through the whole morning sickness and craving and emotional rollercoaster ride for the fourth time anymore.

"Love.." She tried shaking her husband. Medyo naguiguilty siyang gisingin kasi medyo late na nakauwi si Thirdy from training pero wala eh, she's craving at naiiyak na siya.

"Thirdy.." She shook him again.

Thirdy groaned and turned his head dahil sa ibang gawi ito nakatingin, he opened his eyes and saw Isabel with furrowed brows.

He rubbed his eyes and turned his body fully to face her, "Bakit?"

"I want cookies.." She said quietly while looking at Thirdy.

Tumingin naman agad ang lalaki sa digital clock just beside their bed and saw na it was 4am.

 _Where on earth am I going to find cookies at this hour?_ Sabi niya and sighed internally. Hindi pwedeng makita ni Bea na nagbuntong-hininga siya. He once did at nagtampo ito buong maghapon.

"Love, it's 4AM.." He started and looked at Bea. "Wala pang open ngayon na nagbebenta." He tried reasoning out.

"Pero baby and I want to eat cookies, Thirds.." Nangingiyak na sabi nito. Her eyes were starting to water kaya nataranta naman si Thirdy.

"Love, if may open I would go pero it's still 4AM kasi oh." Sabi niya and held Bea close, "Let's sleep nalang muna, I'll buy agad when the sun rises." He comforted her.

Bea kept quiet for a while before pushing Thirdy away and sat straight on the bed.

"Love..?" He called, not liking how Bea pushed him away. Patay.

"Don't sleep beside me." Bea sniffled as she spoke.

Thirdy tilted his head, "H-Ha?"

"I said, don't sleep beside me." She repeated and she now looked at him. Napakamot naman si Thirdy sa batok.

"Love, why?" He asked and decided to sit upright also.

"Ayaw mo 'ko bilhan ng cookies eh. Hindi tayo bati!" Parang batang sabi nito and crossed her arms.

 _Ayan, tinotopak na naman ang buntis._ Isip niya dahil hindi niya pwede sabihin out loud. If he did, hindi na talaga siya makakabalik sa kwarto nila.

"Love.." He tried reaching out his arms to hold her pero umiwas ito.

"No! Dun ka magsleep sa guest room!" Sabi nito and pushed Thirdy slightly by the shoulders.

"Love, naman." Pagrereklamo pa ni Thirdy kaya tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Bea. "Nagrereklamo ka?! Binuntis mo 'ko, magdusa ka!" Sabi nito and glared daggers at him.

Kaya walang nagawa si Thirdy at tumayo.

"Okay, okay. Don't get mad na." He sighed and went outside to sleep sa guest room.

Nang makalabas ito ay humiga naman si Bea and decided to just sleep kahit sobrang naiiyak siya because she wasn't able to eat cookies.

-

Later, she woke up at 8am. Agad niyang minulat ang mata and stretched her body. Her hands immediately went to search for a warm body beside her bed but remembered pinatulog niya pala si Thirdy sa guest room.

And then she remembered the cookie incident kaya she pouted.

"I still want some cookies.." sabi nito sa sarili bago umupo ng tuwid sa kama. It was Wednesday kaya for sure, nasa school na ang dalawa nilang anak. Thirdy, thankfully, doesn't have any trainings on Wednesday kaya he stays at the house most of the time o kundi he'll visit their business for half an hour.

Her eyes roamed around their room, she suddenly missed waking up with Thirdy beside her kaya she decided to stand up but a little box caught her attention sa side ng bed ni Thirdy.

Lumaki naman agad ang mata niya when she realized it was a box of chocolate chip cookies from the cookiebar!

 _Wait, it's exactly what I wanted! How'd he know?_ She thought before taking the box and opening it. Her eyes sparkled agad and she took a bite as she got one.

Her eyes closed as the flavors of the cookie bursted inside her mouth. She never knew eating a cookie would be this euphoric.

Well, blame the pregnancy hormones, perhaps?

And then she suddenly remembered Thirdy who most probably woke up at an insanely early hour just to drive to Pasig to get his hands on these.

Bigla naman siyang naguilty and looked down at the cookies in her hands. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she continued eating.

"Baby, are we making this too hard for Daddy?" She asked softly as she caressed her bump.

She was still caressing her small bump when she remembered that Thirdy was probably still working out at their patio sa likod ng bahay nila.

An idea came to mind and she immediately decided to descend their stairs with the box of cookies in her hand.

She went agad to their kitchen and got two mugs, one for her and one for Thirdy.

She then went to their coffee maker brewed some coffee for Thirdy. She also got her maternity milk and got 2 tablespoons and mixed it with hot water.

After a few minutes, the coffee was ready. She got it and decided to tweak it a little bit, just like how Thirdy wanted his coffee in the morning. She sprinkled some cinnamon on top and immediately went to their patio where Thirdy was working out. He was currently doing sit ups kaya umupo muna si Bea sa bench nila and settled Thirdy's mug on the table in front of her.

Thirdy didn't notice na Bea was there until he finished his sit ups. His eyes then travelled to his ever gorgeous wife, sipping on her milk with cookies on one hand.

"Hey, love." He greeted when he went near her to give her head quick kiss since he was sweaty. "I see you saw the cookies already, is that what you want?" He asked as he settled beside Bea.

Bea nodded shyly, naguguilty pa rin siya sa ginawa niya kanina. "Mhmm-mhmm. How'd you know?"

Tumawa naman si Thirdy. "Well, I was about to ask you sana earlier after mo 'kong patulugin sa guestroom—"

He was cut off by Bea. "Stop mentioning that. Naguguilty ako!" Pagmamaktol niya which earned her another laugh from Thirdy.

"And then I heard you talking to yourself about wanting cookies from cookiebar kaya I assumed you wanted that." He explained and then his eyes darted on the table. He saw the cup of coffee, "Is this for me?" He asked her.

Bea, amused with how Thirdy knew, immediately put down her own mug and got the cup of coffee she made as a sorry for earlier.

She nodded shyly and looked away. "Yeah, it's for you.." she offered it to him. "I'm sorry for throwing you out of our room earlier.." she said and looked down.

Thirdy smiled at her gesture but he could feel his heart somersault at her words.

"You made this for me, love?" He said as he got the mug from Bea. It's been awhile since she brewed him coffee kaya naman he couldn't contain his kilig.

"O-Oo nga." She stuttered and bit her lip.

Thirdy smiled, opting not to tease his pregnant wife anymore kasi baka magsungit.

"Thank you, love.." He said sweetly and sipped from his cup. The best, as always. He thought.

"So," He started as he looked at her. "Bati na tayo?"

Bea glanced at him. "Yeah.. you got me cookies na eh. Then I made you coffee ala Beatriz also.." she said and smiled.

"I love you." Thirdy said suddenly which took Bea a few seconds to register. Her eyes widened and she blushed and looked away.

"I love you, too.." and then Thirdy leaned in, held her by the chin to make her look at him. He smiled before leaning in to give her a soft, sweet kiss.

This made Bea smile before they broke away from the kiss.

Bea then stood up and got her mug and cookies, "Finish your coffee then take a bath na. I'll cook us breakfast." She said.

Thirdy nodded at her and then she started to walk back inside their house to start cooking their breakfast.

As Bea disappeared into their kitchen, Thirdy sighed in relief and contentment.

"I'll never trade this life for anything." He looked up. "Thank You for blessing me this life with Bea and our kids, Lord. Thank You." He prayed quietly before standing up and finishing his cup of coffee.

Another day to spend with the love of his life.

**\- x -**

**This is the longest oneshot I've ever written!** 😅 **I hope it wasn't boring, though. Please feel free to leave your thoughts on the comment section below.** 💙

 **Happy 64K also to this book. And I'm glad you were all able to enjoy my oneshots. I am forever grateful!** 🥺 **I hope you enjoyed this prompt.**

 **Stay safe, loves. I hope you and your family are okay! You can talk to me anytime.** 💙

 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 💙


	32. Spontaneity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponggay just broke up with Kobe so she decided to get drunk with Bea.

**Random and short prompt again.** 😅 **With Ponggay's cameo appearance! Hehe. I hope you like it.** 💙

**-**

Bea just finished sending Thirdy a text, she just messaged him kasi he wasn't replying anymore. He was currently with his family enjoying the night kasi by having a movie marathon. She sighed, she never knew she'd be this clingy, not even to Thirdy.

But whatever, she can naman already kasi finally may label na sila. She chuckled at the thought, after how many freakin' years.

She held her phone to her chest, she was currently lying down on her bed while closing her eyes. She thought, baka nakatulog na si Thirdy while watching the movies since he's very antukin when having a movie marathon, one of the things na kinaiinisan niya when they're both watching. It's either he'll fall asleep halfway through the movie or his hand would travel somewhere along Bea's body.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She jolted immediately and was expecting it to be Thirdy, but she was wrong.

It was Ponggay.

She answered it half heartedly and lied down again.

"What?" She answered with no emotion.

 _"Ouch, hindi naman halatang hindi 'yung tawag ko 'yung ineexpect mo 'no?"_ Ponggay answered sarcastically.

Bea just sighed. "What do you want, Pongs?"

 _"Tara, Early Night."_ Ponggay invited to which Bea groaned. Another night to drink? She's had enough for the week!

"What the hell, Pongs? We just went to Xylo 2 days ago!" She complained into the phone.

 _"Dali na, ate Beiiiii."_ Ponggay persuaded with her cutesy voice.

Bea winced, "Kadiri, Pongs. Stop that."

_"Harsh!"_

Bea shook her head. "What's in it for me?" Bea asked as she slowly sat up.

 _"Everything's on me. Just be with me tonight, please?"_ Ponggay asked again before Bea stood up.

"Okay." She finally replied after a long pause. She thought, _baka it's about Kobe na naman._

 _"Yes! Okay, who's gonna bring a car?"_ Ponggay asked enthusiastically.

Bea smiled at how happy Pongs sounded. "Me na, ako rin maghahatid sa drunk ass mo eh." She said confidently before opening her closet.

 _"Di ka sure! Baka mapasugod si Kuya Thirds 'don."_ Ponggay replied with a laugh, implying that Bea would get as drunk as her as well.

 _"_ Whatever, kid. I won't get too drunk for you."Bea laughed before continuing. "Sige, I'm gonna get ready na." Bea told Ponggay, wanting to get ready already.

 _"Okay. See you, ate Bei!"_ Then Ponggay dropped the call.

Bea sighed and looked at her phone before deciding to shoot Thirdy a message saying she'll be out with Ponggay for the night.

After sending the message, she threw it on her bed and started to look back at her closet.

"Yeah, maybe another drinking sesh won't hurt." She whispered to herself before starting to rummage through her closet.

-

Bea had already fetched Ponggay from their house and they just arrived at Early Night. She was checking her phone every now and then for Thirdy's reply but the guy wasn't replying. She checked his socmed accounts, wala namang bago. She also checked Dani's socmed accounts and shot her a message but the girl didn't reply din. So she concluded na he's probably sleeping soundly na sa bahay nila. She was just praying na hindi ito magalit dahil sa biglaang lakad nila ni Ponggay.

But then again, ba't naman siya matatakot? Naging sila lang but Thirdy doesn't have any right na pagbawalan siya to go out. Mukhang naiimpluwensiyahan lang siya ng mga too-strict boyfriends on the flicks' she's been watching the past few days.

They went inside immediately and got to the counter to order their first drink of the night.

"Ba't ba uhaw na uhaw ka?" Bea asked her friend who was already drinking her favorite cocktail.

"Tangina ni Kobe, eh." Ponggay said with spite. Nailing si Bea, it's about Kobe again. _Well, palagi naman in Ponggay's case._

"What? You broke up again?" She inquired and drank her first shot.

Ponggay nodded. "Oo. Fuck him. I told him naman, kung ayaw na niya, just tell me! I'm more than willing to let him go peacefully. But guess what?" She looked at Bea and laughed. "Joke's on me, he's been fucking some maroon girl na pala!"

Bea, who has always been there to listen to Ponggay couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It's always been the same routine for the younger girl and it broke her heart listening to Ponggay being this hurt over and over again.

"Pongs.." she said as she held her hand.

"Alam mo 'yun, ate Bei? I gave him everything naman. I almost didn't leave anything for me. Pero ba't ganun? Kulang pa rin." Ponggay was trying her best to hold her tears. "Hindi ko alam kung sa'n ako nagkulang. Why did he have to do that? Hindi ba ako naging maalaga? Hindi ba sapat skills ko sa kama? Ano? Ba't kailangan pa humantong sa ganun?" Ponggay questioned herself.

This made Bea even sadder and hurt, she couldn't believe she'll hear these words from the ever bright and positive Ponggay in this lifetime. Sure, she's had numerous crying sessions about Kobe but this one felt as if it was Ponggay's breaking point. Kaya the first thing Bea did was to hug her, tightly.

"Pongs," she started as she hugged Ponggay who was crying now. "Don't ever question your worth. He doesn't even know how much of a loss you are."

Bea pulled away before helping Ponggay wipe her tears. "He doesn't deserve you. I don't want to tell you anymore na 'wag mo na siyang balikan because that's a given na, Pongs." Ponggay smiled sadly.

"He's not even worth your tears." Bea tried to smile. "Chin up, hindi lang siya ang lalaki sa mundo."

"Like, hello? You're Ponggay Gaston kaya, dami daming nakapila oh!" Bea kidded to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Ugh. I know, sobrang tanga ko. You guys have been telling me to stop and break up na with Kobe kasi super toxic na." Ponggay sighed. "Pero wala eh, mahal na mahal ko kasi."

Bea held Ponggay's hand. "This is no time for the what ifs, Pongs. What if you listened, what if you broke up earlier, what if hindi ka na nagpakatanga." Bea caressed her knuckles.

"This time, you should promise to yourself na you won't fall for his tricks again. You should promise yourself na this is the last time you're going to cry for him and that you'll finally move on. I know, mahirap. We've all been through the heartaches and process of moving on, but you have to Pongs." Bea offered the younger a smile. "You need to do it for you."

Ponggay took a deep breath before sighing. Kaya si Bea ang sinama niya kasi the older just knew the right words to say.

"You know what, you're right." Ponggay gave Bea a toothy grin. "Thanks for he neverending wake up call, ate Bei."

She looked at Bea. "I needed that."

Bea gave her the signature BDL smile. "I got you, Pongs. Always. Para san pa na bata ko kayo? Specially ikaw?"

Ponggay laughed. "Oo nga. I'm just so grateful I have you as an ate who constantly reminds me to stop my katangahan."

"Yeah, and I also have you guys to stop me from my kabobohan sa life and love rin." Bea said with a laugh. "Well, sometimes." She added.

"Oo nga, ate Bei. Pero, you know what?" Ponggay asked as she wiped the remaining tears that fell down her cheek.

"Hmm? What?" Bea asked back.

"I've always been curious, palagi kasing inside joke between us and the BEBOB kung ga'no ka push and pull 'yung relationship niyo ni Kuya Thirds," Bea nodded, urging Ponggay to continue.

"So, I just wanted to know, what was the final straw that finally got you together?" Ponggay finished her question.

Napaisip naman saglit si Bea. She remembered the years they spent and wasted just playing around with their feelings. Naisip niya kung paano sila nagkasakitan, nagkalabuan at finally nagkatuluyan din.

 _Ang dami pala naming sinayang 'no?_ Bea thought to herself before deciding to answer Ponggay.

"I think.. it was when I finally took the risk." Bea answered as she looked down at her glass.

Ponggay, not satisfied with the short answer her ate Bei replied, tilted her head. "And?"

Bea chuckled at this, "Chismosa ka talaga. Was my answer not a giveaway already?"

Ponggay just groaned. "Magkwento ka na kasi! Hindi mo 'ko nakwentuhan kung pa'no naging kayo eh."

Bea shook her head. "Oo na."

Bea took a deep breath. "You know how I've always been the one.. you know, afraid? Ako 'yung takot magrisk. Ako 'yung takot kung ano 'yung masabi ng tao. Ako 'yung takot na masira 'yung friendship namin." She continued staring at her glass before continuing.

"I admit, I didn't like him when he first courted me but.. through the years, and nung niligawan niya na ako ulit, I started to like him na. I fell for him, unconsciously, because of how I got to know him. That guy kasi.. his heart is just.. so big." Bea closed her eyes.

"Pero during those times kasi, we were also getting close. Siyempre, sino ba naman ang 'di mafafall sa lalaking grabe ang pag-alaga sa'yo, right? I bet you noticed that, too, Pongs. How he would meet me after training, bring me breakfast, fetch me if it's late. All those things. We were basically together, doing couple-ish things, but with no apparent label." She sighed and looked at Ponggay who was just listening intently at her all this time.

"Thirdy was always so sure of what he felt towards me and well, everything else in between. He never shied away from showing and telling me how he felt. He was basically an open book, it was as if everyone around him was able to read him in one instant na kapag isang tingin lang sa kanya, alam na agad nila na he likes.. or maybe loves me already. His actions really reflected his feelings most specially if we were alone together. Pero ako, I couldn't seem to stop overthinking. I kept on thinking ahead, I kept on making decisions for us without including him, I kept on thinking what if we don't work? What if we lose our friendship? Lahat na ata ng what if naisip ko." Bea continued heaved a long sigh.

"Bottomline is, I was just really, really afraid. Natakot lang ako kasi baka mawala lahat ng pinaghirapan naming friendship to build through the years and that would definitely break me more than a romantic relationship breakup. Kaya hindi ko kayang magrisk with him." Ponggay nodded at this and drank more from her glass.

"Edi what changed your mind? What made you take the risk?" She asked her ate.

And then Bea smiled. "Because I realized that taking a risk was better than losing a chance." Ponggay continued looking at her but you could see the shift from confusion to amusement in her eyes as Bea answered her.

"I was at Gesu that night, sobrang gulo ng isip ko and I wanted to unwind. You know me naman, if all else fails to calm me down, Gesu is my refuge talaga. And so, I drove there from LGV. I was just praying, I went there not for anything love life related, magulo lang talaga ang isip ko that time because of the many things I was faced." Bea paused as she played with the glass on her hand.

"Just when I finished praying for my peace of mind, my phone suddenly beeped. It was a notification from this.. I don't what to call that app, parang daily reminder? I didn't download it kasi, Cel and Maki did because they thought it might help my mind destress. So ayun, it notifies me at night and at morning. I took it and read what it has to say kasi diba, baka makatulong for my peace of mind."

"What did it say?" Ponggay asked again.

"It was a long paragraph but the thing that stuck with me the most was the quote from Paul Coelho which was included at the end. It said, **if** **it's still in your mind, then it's worth taking a risk.** " Bea said as a smile crept to the corners of her mouth.

"It's self explanatory but it gave me a new perspective. I have always associated the word risk with me and Thirdy kaya siya agad ang pumasok sa isip ko when I read the quote. And then I realized, there should be no more what ifs this time. The years we spent goofing around was enough and maybe.. it was really time for me take the risk for a chance to finally be true to myself and my feelings. No more regrets this time. And so I prayed again. Tapos parang it was a scene sa movie after that kasi.." Bea paused and turned to look at Ponggay to check if she was still listening.

"Continue, I'm listening!" Pagmamadali nito sa kanya.

"Kasi suddenly, Thirdy was beside me when I opened my eyes. I was shocked kasi kakatapos ko lang magpray na I hope it isn't too late for us yet tapos biglang.. he was suddenly there. Nagulat ako, siyempre, so I asked him why he was there. He simply told me na his feet brought him sa Gesu for some reason, parang hindi daw siya mapakali if he won't go there."

"Tangina, nakakakilig naman pala! 'Yan 'yung tunay na sana all!" Hirit ni Ponggay. "Sige, kwento pa!"

"So ayun, we talked.. and I finally told him na I'd take the risk na." Bea smiled as she remembered what happened.

•••

_"Thirds.. I have something to tell you." Bea said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt._

_Thirdy turned to look at her, she looked anxious. She was also biting her lip, a sign that she was really nervous kaya naman napakunot ang noo ni Thirdy._

_"What is it?" He asked and turned his body at an angle facing more towards Bea._

_"I was talking to Him just now and I told Him na.. na.." she couldn't seem to complete her sentence. She could feel her palm sweating. 'Since when was I this nervous?' She thought to herself._

_"Bea, ako lang 'to oh." Thirdy tried to joke to lighten the mood. "It's just me, you don't have to be afraid."_

_Upon hearing those words, Bea closed her eyes and and took a deep breath. She then opened her yes and turned to look at Thirdy as she held his hands._

_"I told Him na.. I hope it isn't too late for us, yet. And that I hope He'll give me the courage to finally speak with you and say na.." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'll finally take the risk with you, Thirds. For all it's worth, I want to take the risk and the chance to finally be with you." She said, voice full of sincerity._

_Thirdy was stunned, he didn't expect for this from Bea. They were both in their sleepwears, for heaven's sake!_

_'Wala na bang mas ikakaspontaneous pa dito?' He asked himself but he immediately smiled as Bea's words sunk in him._

_Thirdy felt himself smile wide, he suddenly couldn't breathe._

_"Isabel.." he started, when he finally found his voice. "Are you.. sure?"_

_Bea rolled her eyes playfully. "Just because I'm in my pambahay doesn't mean this is a joke."_

_Thirdy just chuckled at her witty answer. "It's not about that.. it's just.. it's.." he couldn't find the right words to say._

_"It's just too good to be true?" Bea finished his sentence for him, and Thirdy slowly nodded._

_"Yeah.. I mean, it's just so surreal." He said and cupped her face. "And what makes this all the more special is the fact that you said this here in Gesu, Isabel. The place we have both called our sanctuary for as long as we can remember." He leaned in and touched their foreheads as he held her by her waist. "With you, finally, within my arms with Him as a witness. Now, I can finally say.."_

_He smiled at her. "Mission accomplished." And they sealed the night with a kiss._

_•••_

"Grabe, ate Bei. If I had to choose kung kaninong love life among us ang ifefeature sa MMK, matik 'yung sa inyo ni Kuya Thirdy na agad." Ponggay said with a nod of her head as she drank the remnants of her drink.

Natawa naman si Bea. "Hay nako, pinadaldal mo na naman ako. This night was supposed to be a night of your daldal, not mine!" Naiiling na sabi nito.

"Duh, at least kinilig ako ng slight diba. Nakalimutan ko si Kobe kahit papano." Sagot naman ni Ponggay.

"And that's exactly what we'll do, diba?" Bea said and drank the rest of her cocktail.

"Yeah, kaya umorder ka pa, ate Bei! Drink up!" Ponggay exclaimed in a much livelier tone.

"If it makes you this lively, to hell with not getting drunk, Pongs." Bea said and they drank more alcohol that night.

**_~FIN~_ **

..

....

......

Bea was awoken by loud knocks from her condo's main door. She groaned, she tried opening her eyes to look at the person settled beside her. Napailing nalang siya when she saw a half-dead nakanganga na Ponggay who was sleeping on her stomach.

"Tangina." She cursed as she slowly stood up while holding the side of her head. Hindi naman siya masyadong natamaan kasi siya ang nagdrive pero may hangover pa rin at ang sakit ng ulo niya.

Since hindi na kaya ni Bea ihatid si Pongs at magdrive pa all the way to LGV, she decided to crash nalang sa condo niya around BGC na mas malapit. Hindi na rin nagpahatid si Ponggay kasi first of all, nakatulog na siya before pa sila dumating sa Condo niya.

"Who's that?" Bea called before going to her door.

"Bei." A baritone voice answered back. Bea knew immediately whose voice it was kaya agad naman niyang binuksan.

And there stood her 6 foot 3 tall boyfriend, with takeouts from McDo in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Bea inquired as she made way for him to enter her unit.

"I texted you when I woke up na I'll visit you agad." He said as he laid out the take outs he brought with him.

Bea went to him and tried to peered over his shoulder before the scent of pancakes and coffee swirled around her. She smiled at Thirdy's sweet gesture and then decided to hug him from the back.

"How thoughtful naman, my bubby." She said before inhaling Thirdy's musky and natural scent. "Thank you." She mumbled as she continued hugging him like a koala.

Thirdy's mouth formed a smile at how clingy Bea was. After fixing the breakfast meals he got for Bea, Ponggay and himself, he decided to turn around and hug her back.

"You okay? Walang hangover?" He asked worriedly as he fixed the few loose strands of hair around her face.

"Mhmm-mmm." She shook her head slightly. "You're here na eh." Bea responded like a kid before nuzzling her face on his chest.

"So clingy today, Isabel. Dapat ba uminom ka nalang lagi? Ganito ka rin nung nag Xylo kayo last time eh." Natatawang sabi ni Thirdy.

Bea didn't mind him as she continued hugging him. For some reason, she just wanted to hug and cuddle with him all day.

Thirdy let her be at sumandal na ng tuluyan sa dining table ng condo ni Bea as he wrapped his right arm around her waist while his left hand was caressing her hair.

"Hey, sorry pala I wasn't able to reply last night. Knockout na kami lahat halfway through the movie eh." Thirdy spoke as he continued to baby Bea in his arms.

Bea leaned back slightly and looked at him. "It's fine, I tried messaging Danyot din but I think she was also asleep. Feeling ko buong pamilya niyo asleep na eh." Bea said to reassure him. "You don't have to say sorry naman, bubby."

Thirdy just gave her a smile. "Hmm. Okay. Come here, hug me again." Thirdy said before pulling Bea and hugging her again.

"Thanks also for updating me, ha? Kahit some of your texts had so many typos na. Halatang you were drunk." Natatawang sabi naman ni Thirdy. Nahampas naman siya ni Bea ng mahina sa may tiyan kaya mas natawa pa si Thirdy. She could feel his body vibrate as he laughed.

"Siyempre, baka magalit ka if I didn't." Bea mumbled as she drew circles on his chest.

"Uy, ayaw niya magalit ako." Thirdy teased his girlfriend which earned him another slap on his tummy. "Ow!"

Bea leaned back before glaring at him. "Eto na nga, nagpapakasweet na and you're teasing me pa?" She said and rolled her eyes.

Agad namang tumawa si Thirdy at hinila si Bea pabalik sa dibdib niya. "I'm just kidding. Be sweet all you want, Bubby. I'll never ever complain." He said and then kissed the side of her head.

Bea scoffed. "Haaay. Dapat lang." Thirdy laughed at her remark.

A few more moments of hugging, Thirdy pushed Bea slightly so he could cup both her cheeks.

He brushed the tip of their noses slightly before touching their foreheads together.

"I love you." He said with a sweet smile that made Bea's heart race.

Bea flashed him the same sweet smile, "I love you, too."

They slowly leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden,

"Ehem." A loud cough interrupted them. They both closed their eyes before sighing and looking at the direction where the voice came from.

"Pasintabi naman po opo sa mga single ano? At diyan pa talaga kayo sa dining table naglandian?" Nakapameywang na sabi ni Ponggay. "Mga walang manners! Hays." She said dramatically while rolling her eyes.

Inirapan din siya ni Bea at sumandal kay Thirdy. "Tangina mo, bitter. May I remind you, I dragged your ass up here kahit ang bigat mo."

Binelatan naman siya ni Ponggay. "Anong connect nun sa landian niyo ni Kuya Thirds diyan?"

"Isa pa, Pongs. 'Di na kita sasamahan to wherever inuman you want to go." Pagbabanta ni Bea. Natawa nalang si Thirdy at their exchange.

Bigla namang ngumiti si Ponggay at pumunta malapit sa kanila bago umupo sa dining chair.

"Sabi ko nga maglandian na kayo! Uy, thanks sa pabreakfast Kuya Thirds! The bedroom's free na, you may go!" She said, motioning the direction to Bea's room before opening her pack of pancakes.

"Ulol ka talaga, Pauline." Bea shook her head at kumalas na sa yakap ni Thirdy.

"Tayo na diyan, sit down na sa chair." Sabi nito sa boyfriend and they both sat down sa chair. Magkatabi si Bea and Thirds while Ponggay sat at the Bea left at the end of the table.

When they both sat down to eat, tiningnan sila ni Ponggay. "Oh, ba't pa kayo andyan? I said, the bedroom's free. Kagabi pa 'di mapakali 'yan si ate Bei, miss ka na ata at si Junior, kuya Thirds!"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea at Ponggay's words. "Pauline Marie Monique! We're in front of the food!" Namumula na itong hampasin ang braso ni Ponggay kaya natawa nalang si Ponggay at Thirdy.

"Talaga ba? Oh, sige. Dalhin ko na 'to sa kwarto." Pang-aasar pa ni Thirdy at akmang tatayo na sana when Bea glared at him.

"Isa, Thirdy. If you stand up, mas wala na talagang mangyayari!" She said at pinanlisikan ng mata ang boyfriend.

"Pikooon talagaaa si Bea deeel!" Patuloy na asar ni Ponggay habang tumatawa.

"PONGGAY!!!"

"Hahahahaha oo na! Titigil na!"

And the rest of the morning was spent with laughter.

 _At least Ponggay wasn't crying anymore_. Bea thought as she looked at Ponggay who was laughing heartily. She smiled faintly before shaking her head and started eating.

•••

**Text messages!**

_Thirdy & Bea_

_Dani and Bea_

**\- x -**

**It's just a very random and short prompt I thought of after the whole Ponggay-Kobe breakup.** 🥺 **No offense meant to Kobe fans out there, I adore him, too! For the sake of the plot I thought of lang. Hehe!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. You may leave comments below about your thoughts on this one.** 💙 **'Til next time. Stay safe, everyone!** ✨

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 💫


	33. Try Them On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea packing her stuff for Bali when Thirdy asked her to try her bikinis on. ;)

**Last update for this week (kahit Monday na napublish lol) but it's the thought that counts, diba? Hahaha. 3/3! Thanks for waiting.** 💙

**-**

"What are you doing here, Thirdy?" Bea asked her boyfriend of 5 months with eyebrows raised. She just opened her condo's main door to this uninvited guest after the guy knocked nonstop as if his life depended on it.

Thirdy just went to give her a kiss on the temple before walking past her towards the couch on her condo.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" He asked back while sitting comfortably on her sofa, legs spread wide open and arms draped along the headrest.

Bea walked towards Thirdy and crossed her arms in front of him. "Umuwi ka na nga, I'm gonna fix my things for tomorrow eh."

Thirdy just pouted and put his hands on his knees. "Baby, I just got here. Pinapauwi mo na 'ko agad?"

Bea propped her hands on her hips at her ever dramatic boyfriend. "You perfectly know why I don't want you around when I fix my stuff."

Thirdy just smiled sheepishly and stood up to pull Bea by the waist. He looked at her with a seemingly devious smile.

"Thirdy, I'm not liking that look." Bea said with a threatening gaze.

Thirdy chuckled, "What? I'm gonna miss you eh."

Bea just shook her head. "Sus, you'll miss me lang kasi you won't get to do _those_ things with me."

Thirdy continued to chuckle at her response, "Babe naman, given na 'yun!" He said, riding on what Bea was implying.

Pinandilatan siya ng mata ni Bea. "Aba't! You didn't deny talaga ha?!"

"Just kidding," Thirdy leaned to give Bea a small kiss on the lips. "I'll really miss you, Beatriz."

Bea's annoyed expression was suddenly transformed into a smile at how sweet Thirdy was. Of course, she's gonna miss him, too. Ngayon lang naman kasi sila magkakahiwalay ng medyo matagal ever since they started to make things official 5 months ago.

The de Leons have planned a 1 week getaway to Bali for a family bonding. Lahat ng pinsan, tito, tita and pamangkins sa side ng dad ni Bea were going. Actually, pwede naman isama si Thirdy. Even ang parents ni Bea ang nag-aya kay Thirdy na sumama but the guy had to decline. He had commitments kasi during the whole week kaya hindi siya makakasama.

Bea hugged Thirdy tightly. "I'll miss you, too. Sayang talaga you can't come with us." Bea said sadly.

Thirdy caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, it sucks. 1 week din 'yun."

Thirdy sighed. "Tapos you're spending the week sa beach pa." He added.

Bea leaned back slightly before looking at him questioningly, "Ano naman kung beach?"

"Edi siyempre, you're gonna wear bikinis." Thirdy tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear before he continued, "Tapos I won't be there. Malamang a lot of guys would check you out."

Bea didn't notice it but a small smile formed on her lips, kinilig siya at how boyfriend-ish Thirdy just sounded.

"Thirds, I always go to the beach naman ah. Hindi ka naman ganyan dati." She told him with a laugh. "OA ha. Super feeling jowa na talaga?"

Thirdy just frowned. "Isabel, ibang usapan naman 'yung dati. We weren't together pa kaya I couldn't act on my feelings, kahit sobrang gusto na kitang balutin ng maraming tela specially when guys stare at your ass longer than they should." He ended his sentence with a hint of frustration.. or was it jealousy?

"At tsaka, excuse you! Jowa naman talaga kita, ah?!" He added defensively and pulled Bea closer.

Bea chuckled at this Thirdy, he looked as if he was offended by what she said.

"Kidding, oo na. I'm your jowa na." Bea conceded before moving away from Thirdy's hold.

Magrereklamo na sana si Thirdy before Bea pulled him by the hand, "'Wag ka na magreklamo. Help me fix my things for tomorrow." And she dragged him towards her room.

-

Bea just finished putting some of her favorite basic tops and shorts on her luggage, galing na siya kahapon sa LGV and got some of her outfits from there and then she remembered na may mga damit din pala siya na naiwan dito sa condo which she wanted to bring to Bali kaya siya andito ngayon.

She stood up from her bed kung saan andun din si Thirdy na nakahiga lang, he helped her naman in folding her clothes earlier so he was on his phone nalang.

"Ay, oo nga pala. My bikinis." Bea thought out loud before sauntering towards her closet. She remembered another important reason why she went here, kasi pala 'yung ibang bikinis niya andito.

When Thirdy heard this, bigla naman niyang binaba ang phone niya sa kama and put his arm behind his head, watching his girlfriend becoming a busy bee in front of him.

"Hey," he called her to which Bea just hummed in response. "I'm also here to check on what bikinis you're going to bring and wear." He said.

Napatigil naman saglit si Bea before looking back at him, "Where did that come from?" Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

"Didn't we talk about having boyfriend-approved bikinis?" Thirdy said with a smirk.

Bea stood up straight and turned her body fully to face Thirdy with arms crossed. "You sound like a total jerk of a boyfriend who's too overprotective."

Napatawa naman si Thirdy before deciding to stand up and hug his girlfriend who looked annoyed.

"Come on, babe. Hindi ko naman ibabawal eh, I just want to see what you'll bring so that I won't get shocked when you post them." He explained and kissed her by her hair.

Bea just scoffed before uncrossing her arms. "Really, ha?"

Bea could feel Thirdy's chuckle which caused his chest to vibrate, "Hmm.. Okay, maybe I won't let you wear them if they're TOO revealing.." He said, emphasizing on the word 'too' but in a joking manner.

Upon hearing this, Bea pushed Thirdy away slightly and scowled at him, "Ferdinand, ha. Hindi ako nagboyfriend para pagbawalan ako on what I wear." She continued staring at him. "Also, aren't bikinis designed to be THAT revealing? What should I wear ba on the beach, sweaters?" She asked with a mocking tone, clearly not catching on to Thirdy's manner of saying it.

Seeing her scowling face and hearing her tone of voice, Thirdy couldn't help but just scratch the back of his head. He was just kidding. Well, wala naman talaga siyang problema if Bea wears revealing outfits. He loves it pa nga kasi she flaunts her body and is confident about it. May tiwala siya kay Bea, just not on the people around her when she's wearing it. If he was with her, he really doesn't have any problem.

Pero 'yun nga, the only thing he was worried about is wala siya 'don sa Bali with her for the next days. 

Thirdy heaved out a long sigh, "Babe, I was just messing with you. And you know I don't mean it that way. I love naman how you're confident about your body. It's just the guys around you na I don't trust if you wear those without me around." He explained as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to convey na hindi naman talaga siya against the idea. His past girlfriends naman were also fond of wearing revealing outfits and such, pero iba kasi si Bea eh. She doesn't even notice na tinitingnan na siya ng iba, she really catches people's attention. Something Thirdy somehow doesn't like.

Bea closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "I know nga, pero kasi parang you're insisting na I really shouldn't wear them kahit pa you were just messing or joking. Jokes are half-meant, Thirds. Malay ko bang that's what you feel na pala deep inside."

Thirdy shook his head before taking Bea's hands and holding them, "No, no. That's not it, babe. Hindi talaga but.. uhm.." He bit his lip before roaming his eyes as if thinking about what words to tell Bea.

"Okay, ganito. Try the bikinis on and let me see, para I have an idea on what they'll look like on you since you said you bought new ones." He suggested out of the blue with a small smile.

Bea's eyes widened, "What? Are you out of your mind? Ano 'yon, try on haul, ganun?!" Bea exclaimed in surprise. Natawa naman si Thirdy sa expression nito.

"Come on, baby. Hindi naman talaga kita pinagbabawalan, I just want to see how they fit you. Para kampante ang loob ko na ako ang unang makakakita sa'yo while wearing those." Thirdy said while wiggling his eyebrows. Gone was the Thirdy who seemed frantic about explaining what he said earlier.

Bea rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help the blush that crept along her cheeks. She never thought Thirdy would suggest that AT ALL.

"Tigil-tigilan mo 'ko, ha. You just want to see me in a bikini eh!" Bea said with a groan and slapped Thirdy by the biceps playfully.

Thirdy hummed while acting like he was thinking as his eyes roamed at the ceiling. "Well, I won't deny that naman. It's been awhile since I saw you wearing one, so..." he trailed off as his eyes looked straight into Bea's orbs.

"Babe naman eh!" Bea said with a cute frown kaya naman natawa si Thirdy.

 _Good, she called me babe, buti naman 'di na nagtataray._ He sighed to himself.

"Come here ngaaa." He said before pulling her in for another hug. He sniffed her scent as he buried his nose on the top of her head. There's just something about hugging Bea that he really loves, specially when he can smell her heavenly scent.

One of the things Thirdy loves most is how Bea can smell so fresh and amazing kahit anong gawin nito. Even when she's sweating profusely because of a game or when she's just lounging around doing nothing.

"I'll really miss you, babe." Thirdy said as Bea leaned onto him, resting the side of her head on his chest.

Bea would be lying if she said she won't miss her boyfriend dearly, kahit 1 week lang 'yon ay matagal na panahon pa rin 'yon para sa kanila.

 _Or maybe we're just too clingy because we just became official not too long ago?_ She giggled at her thoughts.

"Hmm.. I'll miss you, too.." She replied with a small sad smile.

"I'll miss you more eh." Thirdy answered back.

"But, I'll miss you so much more." Sabi naman ni Bea na ayaw magpatalo.

"Then I'll miss you most!" Thirdy exclaimed with a smile.

Lumayo naman ng kaunti si Bea to face Thirdy. "I'll miss you more than most." She said with finality kaya naman napabuntong-hininga si Thirdy.

"Oo na, talo naman ako lagi sa'yo eh." He said before giving her temple a kiss.

Bea pulled away from the hug after the kiss. "Sige na, go back na sa bed. I'll fix the rest of my stuff."

"Baby," He called before Bea could turn around. "Try them on, please?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Ay nako, Thirdy!" She rolled her eyes before walking back to her closet.

-

"Ugh, Beatriz. Please tell me why you agreed to do this again?" Bea asked herself in annoyance as she tied the strings of her neon pink bikini.

She looked at herself in the mirror after successfully tying them and turned around to check if it looked fine.

Yes, she actually agreed with Thirdy's idea na itry niya 'yung mga bikinis niya. She actually doesn't know why she did but.. she just did. Para nalang din siguro mapanatag si Thirdy if she's in Bali na because she knows Thirdy was just doing his boyfriend duties and nag-aalala lang naman 'yun sa kanya. Or maybe he just wants to see her rocking a bikini in person before she leaves since it's been awhile since they went to the beach.

She took a deep breath before deciding to open the door to her bedroom from the bathroom. Agad namang nakita niya si Thirdy na nakahiga sa kama niya at nakatingin sa cellphone habang ang isang kamay ay nasa likod ng ulo nito.

She coughed. "Hey." She called his attention with a low voice.

 _Putangina, nakakahiya._ She cursed inside her head as she stood just in front of her bathroom door awkwardly. She suddenly felt exposed.

Napatingin naman si Thirdy sa kanya and he smiled sheepishly. "Wow," He said before looking intently at her. "Yeah, that looks good on you. Like really good. One of my favorite bikinis for sure." Thirdy said before sitting up and leaning on the bed's headboard.

Medyo nailang naman si Bea when Thirdy looked at her. Again, she felt as exposed as she could be. And Thirdy looking at her intently certainly didn't help kaya she averted her gaze from his.

Thirdy saw how Bea got shy when she was standing not too far from him with her bikini on. He actually couldn't believe na napapayag niya itong itry ang bikinis. But all it took was a few pleading and kisses before she went to her bathroom with the bikinis she chose to bring.

"R-Really? Sige, I'm gonna change to another one." She said quickly and turned around to get inside the bathroom before Thirdy could even say anything.

In the end, he just shook his head. How Bea could still be so shy certainly amuses him. _She acts as if I haven't seen her wearing nothing at all._ He thought before focusing on his phone again.

Bea, on the other hand, just looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"What are you getting shy for? He's seen you in nothing!" She frustratedly told herself before taking off the bikini and starting to wear another one which was beige in color.

Bea loved wearing bikinis and going to the beach and she just adores how everyone in her circle enjoys it as much as she does. Lalo na si Thirdy who's very much fond of beaches also, just like her, if not more.

The last time they went to the beach was a month ago, sa LU. They went there with some of their friends from ALE and BEBOB. And well, long story short, it was one of the best beach getaways they had.

She smiled as she recalled the memory of how they had to do _it_ secretly in the bathroom because all their friends were asleep. _That was one hell of an experience._ She thought to herself before taking a glance one more time at her reflection.

She decided to come out and walk towards Thirdy, more confident now than the first time.

"So," she started before turning slightly, "This one's new eh, I got it last week."

Thirdy looked at her from head to toe, "You look smoking hot, babe." He complimented and bit his lower lip. "Talikod ka nga." He told her.

Bea was baffled but she did what she was told. "Why–" She was cut off when Thirdy smacked one of her cheeks.

"Damn, that ass." He said with a whistle.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Bea before she swatted his hand away. "Thirdy!"

Natatawa nalang si Thirdy. "What? It hugs your ass perfectly."

Bea shook her head. "Shut up."

"Fuck, 'wag ko nalang kaya siputin commitments ko?" He said and gave Bea a look. A look she was all too familiar with. A look saying he's ready to drop everything just to be with her kaya naman agad siya pinandilatan ng mata ni Bea.

"Thirdy, stop saying that! 'Di nakakatuwa!" Pagsaway niya dito. "Diyan ka na nga, I'll try the other ones!"

"Love you!" He shouted one last time before Bea went back inside the bathroom.

The same thing happened with the other bikinis she tried. It was either Thirdy would smack her bum or just stare openly at her like she was some snack pero he hasn't tried anything naman na.. well, too naughty, much to Bea's relief.

They were finally down to the last bikini she's going to try, she just realized it was the one she bought with Maki and Cel way back but she hasn't really tried it because first of all, it was red.. and it was too sexy for her liking. But she just shrugged, it's time to try new things nga raw sabi ni Maki.

After fixing the bow in between her boobs, since the bikini was ribbon like, she glanced one last time in the mirror. Isang hila mo lang kasi ata sa dulo ng bikini top na 'yon eh matatanggal na. same goes with the bottom sa magkabilang hips niya.

 _For sure, he won't like this one._ Bea thought but just shook her head. _Bahala siya, wala naman siyang magagawa 'pag andun na 'ko._

And so she went out of the bathroom and went agad sa foot ng bed niya. Thirdy was on his stomach with his head sa may foot ng bed din. He was on his phone pa rin, kachat kasi nito ang ibang teammates niya for their training.

"Babe, this one's the last bikini." Bea told Thirdy as she stood in front of him, fixing the top and the her bottom. She was unconsciously turning around to see if okay lang ang sa may likuran niya, not realizing Thirdy was looking intently at her already.

"Beatriz." Thirdy said seriously kaya napatingin si Bea, he was using the voice she knew that brings trouble. Sa tagal na magkakilala nila, she already knows the different tones he uses and what they mean.

Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay, although she already knows why he acted like that. "What?"

Bea crossed her arms under her chest causing her boobs to slightly elevate, Thirdy's eyes darted to her front. "I've never seen this one before."

"Duh, they're new. Gaya nung second and fourth one I showed you." She said and shifted her weight to her left leg. Thirdy also raised his brows at her before moving and sitting at the edge of the bed in front of her.

"It's too.." he trailed off as his hand ghosted over the space between her boobs, Bea just looked at his hand. "daring." He ended his sentence and looked at Bea.

"And so?" Mataray na sagot nito.

"Can you reconsider using this?" He asked, a little bit skeptical. He knew how this would make Bea annoyed., but he just can't help it. Blame him for being a ~slightly~ possessive boyfriend.

Bea rolled her eyes. "Thirdy, akala ko ba hindi mo 'ko pagbabawalan?"

"Hindi naman kita pinagbabawalan, I'm just asking you to reconsider." He said, voice still calm.

"But it's not what I'm getting from you." Mataray pa ring sagot ni Bea.

"Bea, I'm not implying anything else." He said, suddenly turning serious.

"Sige nga, give me one good reason why I should reconsider using this." She challenged her boyfrend.

Thirdy just closed his eyes, "Stop being difficult, baby, please."

Mas lalo namang nainis si Bea when she heard this, akala niya ba hindi siya pagbabawalan ni Thirdy? 

"And now I'm being difficult?" Bea said in disbelief. "You were the one who told me na hindi mo 'ko pagbabawalan!" Medyo tumaas na ang boses niya.

"Baby, naman. That's not what I meant. Hindi naman talaga kita pinagbabawalan, I'm just asking you to reconsider." Thirdy explained calmly, he knew better na sabayan si Bea. It would cause a much bigger problem at ayaw niyang mag-away sila lalo na't bukas na ang flight nito.

"Kaya nga, tell me one good reason why I should heed your request." Pagmamatigas pa rin nito kaya Thirdy just pulled her closer by the waist. She still had the scowl on her face when Thirdy looked up to meet face her.

Kahit nakikiliti because of Thirdy's hold on her bare waist, hindi niya muna ito pinansin. She wants to hear what he has to say.

"Fine, I don't want other guys seeing you in this red bikini." He finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Bea was still clueless, she knew in her head na Thirdy wouldn't really like this among her bikinis kasi madaling matanggal but his answer just didn't make any sense to her.

But she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at his words, something about them just made her feel giddy and.. maybe kilig? The Thirdy Ravena effect on her seriously hits different.

And also.. there was that familiar pool of heat within her from his words. _Possessive Thirdy.. I kinda like it._ She thought but shook her head immediately.

 _Bea, now's not the time for that!_ She reprimanded herself.

"Why nga? This bikini looks the same as others lang naman, ah." She told him again.

Thirdy just sighed again and pulled her even closer to hug her.

And then suddenly, he gave her bellybutton a kiss.

This action caused Bea to look at him weirdly, "Hoy, what are you doing?"

"Baby.." Daing nito na parang nahihirapan. Ngayon lang napansin ni Bea na she was in between Thirdy legs pala and the guy was really too close na for her liking.

"Thirds.." She tried pushing him by the shoulder weakly but the guy wouldn't budge. Instead, he continued giving her exposed tummy butterfly kisses upwards until he was able to look up at her.

When she saw that look in his eyes, she knew immediately what he wanted. It was a look she's all too familiar with kahit nung college pa.

"Thirdy.." was all she could utter. She was torn, his gaze alone set her body on fire and she knew she was getting moist down there, but she also doesn't want to do things with him right now. Hindi pa siya tapos mag-ayos!

However, she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, Thirdy really had this effect on her even with just his gaze and bedroom voice.

Thirdy's hands travelled down her back and cupped her asscheeks. He sighed onto her bellybutton and broke his gaze from hers.

"I don't want them seeing you looking so hot in this two piece.." he trailed as he began giving her tummy butterfly kisses again. "You can wear anything else, Isabel. But this.." he said before his hands found their way in front of her, holding the ends of her bikini top. "This one's for my eyes only." He said seriously but with a hint of possessiveness.

Bea was at a loss for words, she was about to tell him something but she was immediately pulled harshly towards him and the next thing she knew, she was straddling him already.

Thirdy tucked a strand of hair behind her ears before lifting her chin, "Believe me when I say everything looks good on you, love." He said before he held her by her hips, pushing her covered womanhood down.

Bea's eyes widened as she felt Thirdy's erection, he was rock hard already.

He leaned in to whisper, "Feel that? You made me hard, babe. Sa second bikini mo palang." He said and nibbled the shell of her ear.

"Ahh.." Bea couldn't stop the moan from coming out of her, Thirdy really knew where her soft spots were.

Thirdy gripped her by her waist as he ground himself onto her bikini clad privates.

"Everything looks good on you but this red bikini just makes me want to claim you.. it didn't help that this one's the last one you tried on." He said as his kisses trailed down her neck. "Did you do it on purpose?" He asked her.

Bea, feeling Thirdy's hot kisses all over her neck, was just biting her lip. Hindi niya na alam kung ano ang isasagot dito dahil ang nasa isip niya lang ay gusto niya na halikan ito.

"Stop teasing me.." She said, and she was just glad she didn't stutter when she said that.

Thirdy smirked as he heard her plea. He stopped kissing her neck and made her face him. "What do you want me to do, then?" He challenged her.

Bea looked at her boyfriend's smirking face, she eyed his chin, his kissable lips, his pointed nose, his cheeks which had a tinge of pink that wasn't too visible on his tanned skin until her eyes landed on his.

His eyes looked at her with so much adoration.. so much love. But it also showed lust.. desire.. want. She felt as though she would drown at the intense gaze he was giving her. Napalunok si Bea, she doesn't know what to answer.

"Answer me, baby.." Thirdy urged her as he caressed her cheeks.

"I want you.." Bea said with a soft voice. She looked away, she wasn't really vocal when they're in bed about what she wants. Even back when Thirdy and her used to do it randomly back in college, she didn't really demand that much. She just really lets Thirdy do his thing but recently, he's been asking her a lot of things. He said kasi he wants her to be vocal and assertive.

Thirdy smiled at her soft voice. "Want me to what, baby?" He questioned further as he held her chin.

"I want you to make love to me.." she said, voice barely a whisper.

"What, babe? Can't hear you." He asked again.

"I want you to make love to me." She said again with much more conviction but her voice was still quiet.

"Come again, babe?" He asked her one last time.

Thirdy was already getting on her nerves. _Ano pa bang hinihintay ng kupal na 'to?!_

"I want you to fuck me. There, I said it. Satisfied?" She said, frustrated.

"That's my girl." He said with a grin before he crashed his lips with hers. Bea was taken aback by the sudden kiss but with Thirdy's lips nibbling her lower lip, she didn't dwell on it anymore and just kissed him back with as much intensity.

Bea placed his arms on Thirdy's shoulder as they continued to kiss as if they never kissed for a long time. Thirdy's hands roamed around her back until it squeezed her ass once more. Thirdy just loved Bea's behind and he was never discreet about it.

They broke the kiss as Thirdy leaned back to look at Beatriz who whose eyes were hazy and full of lust. Bea locked her arms around Thirdy's neck as the guy's hands ghosted touches over her sides which tickled her slightly.

Thirdy could feel how hot her body was, if they weren't turned on, he would definitely think she was having a fever. She was burning and the only remedy for it right now was him.

Thirdy's hands finally arrived at his destination, his thumb and index finger holding the end of the ribbon that confined Bea's breasts.

And then he slowly pulled the fabric towards him and it immediately came loose. Bea's boobs bounced slightly as they were freed and she let out a gasp when Thirdy's large hands cupped it immediately.

"I really love your perky breasts, babe." He said before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Sucking, nipping and biting them slightly as Bea moaned. Thirdy's other hand was also busy flicking her other bud with his thumb and index finger.

"Ah, yes." Bea moaned at napasabunot nalang siya kay Thirdy.

She unconsciously ground her hips on top of Thirdy which made her feel his hard on again. It was big underneath her and she could feel herself getting even more wet at the thought of it entering her.

As Thirdy continued to suck on her nipples, his other hand went south without Bea noticing.

It was not until she felt his index and middle finger rubbing her through her bikini that she realized his hand was already down there.

"Thirdy, please.." Bea moaned as she removed her arms from his shoulders to reach for his hand. He held him by the wrist and guided his hand to rub her faster.

Thirdy could feel her bikini getting wet.

"Ipasok mo na.." Bea pleaded as she looked at him.

"Not yet, baby. I have to prep you first.." He said before leaning in to give Bea a kiss as his hand finally found its way inside her bikini. The first thing he did was flick her clit which earned him a moan from the woman.

As he continued rubbing her, Bea leaned to bury her face on the crook of his neck.

And then she bit the space between his neck and shoulder as she felt a finger enter. And then one finger turned two until it pumped faster inside her.

She was breathing heavily as his hands entered her harshly but it wasn't enough. She wanted something else. She wanted something bigger, harder.

And so she moved her body and moved her hand down to reach for Thirdy's clothed member. She rubbed him through his shorts.

"Ahhh.. fuck." Thirdy cursed as Bea continued rubbing his hardness.

"Babe, please.. ang tigas mo na." Bea said in the most sexy tone Thirdy has ever heard. He was actually pretty happy na nagiging mas vocal na si Bea. Add also the fact that she's saying such lewd words.

"Ahh.. please, baby. I'm so wet na.." Bea pleaded with a desperate voice one last time before Thirdy felt that she was ready. He decided that it was enough teasing already so he removed his hands from her bikini, this made Bea whimper as she felt empty.

Thirdy flipped their position so Bea was now under him and was on her back on the bed. She was about to reach for her bikini bottom to remove it but Thirdy's hand stopped her.

"No, keep it on." He said with low voice which made Bea even more wet. It was as though his voice dropped an octave lower, and she was a sucker for men with deep voices.

Thirdy quickly discarded his shorts but kept his shirt on, he couldn't care less. He wants to be inside her now.

He pumped his hard on as he saw Bea, with her legs that could go for days, spread wide in front of him.

He almost moaned at how erotic she looked. She was biting her lip, her bikini top still on her but untied and her bikini bottom with an obvious patch of wetness in the middle.

"Ugh, fuck. I love you, Beatriz." He said before attacking her lips with more kisses. Bea just kissed him back.

His hands went down her wetness as he moved the fabric of her bikini to the side and rubbing the tip of his erection along her exposed wetness.

"Babe, please.." Bea said in between their kisses. "Put it in na.." She pleaded once more, her hand reaching for his erection to try and put it in her. She actually doesn't why she's desperately asking him to make love to her already. 

Thirdy didn't need another word from her. Just seeing the look on her face and how her voice was desperately pleading for him, he didn't think twice anymore and she slowly filled her, inch by inch. Feeling her tight walls around his member.

"So fucking tight.. ahh." Thirdy groaned as he continued pushing in. Bea was moaning when she finally felt him stretch her and fill her to the brim. She loves how big he was and how he fit inside her snugly.

"Ahh.. Thirdy.." Bea moaned as she felt him start to move. She closed her eyes as she felt him move faster by the second, if there was one thing that they both loved, it was that they loved doing it rough, fast and hard.

However, Thirdy always started with a slow pace because he knew Bea always had to adjust. Wala eh, malaki daw kasi siya and Bea was always too tight at first.

"Faster, baby.." Bea finally said when she felt he was moving too slow. Bigla namang bumilis kaya napakapit siya sa leeg nito. "Ah! Ah!"

Thirdy decided to take one of her buds in, softly biting them and he felt Bea clench around him immediately, she always loved it when he took her nipple in his mouth when they do it.

Bea continued moaning and it was music to Thirdy's ears. He loved the fact that he was able to give her this kind of pleasure. Both their breathing were becoming erratic and they were both panting heavily.

"Baby.." Thirdy called Bea who had her eyes closed.

"Y-Yeah..?" She answered in between her moans as she felt Thirdy slowing down but thrusting with more force inside her.

"Ride me?" He asked to which Bea just nodded. Thirdy immediately flipped their position pulling himself out from her before she straddled him.

Bea was finding a comfortable position before she lifted herself slightly and positioned Thirdy's dick just below her entrance before she took him all the way.

They both dragged out a long moan as Bea's heat swallowed Thirdy's girth slowly.

"Ah, you're so big.." she moaned before she started bouncing up and down his length with Thirdy's hand on her hips. He was guiding her up and down before he slowly met her bouncing with his thrusts.

Bea kept on moaning as she continued riding him, there was something in this position that she loved. She doesn't know if it's the fact that he could reach deeper or that she just loved seeing Thirdy's face looking pleasured as hell.

"Ah, yeah. Ride me, baby." Thirdy moaned as he reached for her ass and squeezed it hard.

Bea occasionally rolled her hips as she bounced up and down her boyfriend which made him groan louder. She settled her hands on his chest as she continued riding him with all her might.

"Ahh, I'm coming, baby." She warned as she continued riding him, her bounces were becoming erratic and Thirdy could see that.

And so, he continued meeting her actions with faster thrusts and held her by the waist to guide her hips. Bea felt as though he was reaching deeper. He started hitting that one spot that made Bea's eyes roll everytime in pleasure.

"There, Thirds! Ah! Baby! There!" Bea moaned as he continuously hit the spot, Thirdy could feel Bea tighten around him as he continued angling himself and Bea to continue hitting that spot.

And after one last thrust, Bea came with a loud moan. She tightened around him deliciously but Thirdy continued to move to ride her orgasm.

Bea felt bliss, she felt euphoric at how intense her orgasm was. She was catching her breath as she stilled on top of Thirdy who also was catching his breath.

When she deemed she was fine, she opened her eyes to look at the man below her. That's when she realized that Thirdy was still hard inside her. 

"Babe..?" She called as he looked at him and saw Thirdy with his eyes closed.

He suddenly opened his eyes and sat upright which caused his still hard manhood move inside Bea, the woman bit her lip at the sensation. 

"Get on your arms and knees. I wanna finish inside you." He commanded.

Even with knees and legs feeling like jello, Bea tried her best to move from on top of him before finally being on her arms and knees.

And then she felt the bed shift as Thirdy was behind her. He was caressing her asscheeks and Bea just continued biting her lip.

Suddenly, without any warning, he was suddenly inside her again. Bea moaned at the sudden intrusion kaya napapikit siya. She buried her face on her pillow. Thirdy didn't give her time to adjust, he just continued pumping inside her at an insanely fast pace. Not to mention he was gripping her hips to keep her in place as he continued to thrust harder as well.

It was as if he didn't care if Bea was liking it as he took her from behind roughly, but Bea wasn't really complaining. She loved it fast, hard and rough.

As Thirdy continued chasing his own high, Bea could feel the familiar knot forming sa puson nya kaya napahawak siya sa bedsheet.

"Ah, fuck. I'm coming!" Thirdy groaned as he continued to fuck her from behind.

"I'm close again, too.." Bea said in between her muffled screams. Narinig ito ni Thirdy kaya he reached to rub her nub to give her a nudge and in no time, Bea was thrashing below him. 

"Ahhhh!" She moaned as she experienced a more intense orgasm than earlier.

Hindi na rin nakayanan ni Thirdy, she was clamping on him even tighter than earlier and with a small groan of her name a few curses, he buried his manhood deep and came inside her.

"Ah, yeah.." he moaned as he thrusted a few more times as he emptied himself inside her.

Bea just lied down with her ass still up in the air as Thirdy didn't pull out yet. Tired was an understatement about what she was feeling after the two orgasms.

When he deemed he was already fine, he slowly pulled out before plopping down beside Bea. He was just as exhausted as her.

Bea immediately straightened her legs and lied down on her stomach with her head facing Thirdy after he pulled out. She groaned at the feeling of Thirdy's cum inside her, trapped also by the bikini she was still wearing.

A few moments of silence before Thirdy his head turned to Bea's side. He moved his body to reach for her, since she was on her stomach tinulungan siya ni Thirdy to move her body to look at him before pulling her close.

"Cuddle?" He asked and Bea just nodded and nuzzled closer towards him.

"Hey.." Bea called as she closed her eyes, loving the warmth Thirdy's body was giving her.

Thirdy hummed and placed a kiss on his temple, "What?"

"Remember when we did it sa condo mo back in college?" She said as she wrapped he arms around his torso.

"When I asked you for a cuddle also? What about it?" He replied.

"That time, I told you we shouldn't cuddle kasi 'di naman tayo." Bea started. "Tapos you looked at me na parang sobrang naoffend ka tas iniwan mo 'ko sa kama." Bea explained which earned a laugh from Thirdy.

"Hey! Sorry for that.. ano kasi 'yon." He continued chuckling. "I just got hurt. Ang sakit kayang ipamukha mo sa'kin dati na wala talagang tayo. Tsaka parang I felt used."

Bea laughed. "Yeah, I was too insensitive talaga back in college. Akala mo talaga I wasn't in love with you."

"Yeah, super pabebe." He said before pinching her nose. "Whatever, though. At least you're here now." He said and pulled her even closer.

They just stayed close with each other before Bea moved as she remembered her stuff. "Anong oras na?" She asked and tried to sit up.

Thirdy looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. "10:32 pm."

Bea sighed, it was already late at di pa siya tapos magayos ng gamit.

"Hay nako, it's late na and I'm not done yet with my things." She said, clearly frustrated before tying her ribbon to cover her chest. "And this bikini's ruined, it's stained with your cum!" Dagdag na reklamo nito.

Thirdy just laughed at her cuteness.

"Kaya sabi ko umuwi ka kanina eh, whenever I pack ganito nangyayari." She said and shook her head before trying to stand up and she felt a sudden jolt of pain. She winced but continued her way.

Everytime one of them decides to pack with the help of the other kasi, palagi talagang may nangyayari. This was why Bea didn't want him around when she packs, napapatagal lang because he's gonna do naughty things.

Thirdy just sat up. "At least you won't get to wear that bikini in Bali. That's exclusively for me, ah." He told her with a grin.

"Ewan ko sa'yo, magbihis ka na nga!" Sita niya rito kasi his junior was still displayed in all it's cum stained glory. Without hearing what he replied, she went inside her bathroom immediately to freshen up and well, clean herself and change into something.

She looked at her reflection at the mirror first, she looked happy, and in her friends' term, nadiligan. She could see that she was glowing and that she looked blissful. 

She smiled as she traced the marks Thirdy left on her chest. "At least sa may boobs, natatakpan pa rin." She told herself and then her eyes looked at her red bikini.

"I guess I won't be using you in Bali, huh." She said to herself before shaking her head and taking off her bikini.

She put it on the counter before getting in the shower.

Nang mabasa na niya ang katawan niya, she heard the door open. "Thirds?" She called.

"Yeah." The guy answered.

"You need anything?" She asked again.

Hindi ito sumagot kaya nagkibit-balikat siya but all of a sudden, the door to the shower opened and it revealed a buck naked Thirdy kaya nagulat siya.

"Thirdy!" She exclaimed in surprise before Thirdy pulled her close as he closed the door to the shower behind him.

"I need to get 1 week's worth of love from you, baby." He said before pushing her back towards the wall.

Safe to say, it didn't just end in the shower.

_**~FIN~** _

..

....

......

"Beatriz, why are you wearing a cover up? And Thirdy's jersey pa talaga? Maliligo na tayo, oh." Her kuya Loel said as he sat beside her.

They were just sitting on one of the nipa huts along the resort they're staying in. Second day na nila dito and ngayon palang sila maliligo.

"Kuya naman, mamaya na." She said as she continued munching on the chips they brought.

Loel shook his head at her sister. "Ewan ko sa'yo, I'll go ahead and swim na. Kuya Otep and the rest are there na oh."

Bea just nodded, "Yeah, I'll follow you nga later."

She just sighed. Good thing hindi na nagtanong si kuya Loel niya. Wala talaga siyang balak maligo kasi 'yung mga hickey ni Thirdy e hindi pa nawawala sa may dibdib niya.

"Ate Bea, let's go na!" Pag-aaya naman sa kanya ni Julia, one of her cousins. She just gave the younger a small smile. "Maybe later, Juls. Una na kayo."

Kahit kating kati na siya maligo ay hindi niya kayang irisk na makita ito ng mga kapamilya niya. She'll get teased to no end.

She just leaned back sa chair and looked at them from afar. "I really wanna take a dip." She sighed to herself with a small frown.

Nagulat naman si Bea when her mom suddenly appeared beside her. "Why don't you? Kanina ka pa dito." Sabi nito.

"Mom! 'Wag ka manggulat!" She said and held her chest. "Oh yeah, sorry." Natatawang sabi ni Det.

"Ba't kasi ayaw mo pa maligo?" Tanong naman nito sa anak.

"Ehhh. Basta, I don't want to." Sabi nito and looked at the ocean longingly.

Nagtaka naman si Det, knowing Bea, she'd never pass up a chance to go and swim sa beach.

And then she got an idea, "I have concealer, Beatriz." Sabi nito sa anak. Bea looked at her but she just saw her mom smile at her suggestively.

"Mom!" Agad niyang sabi when she realized what her mom was implying.

"Oh, guilty? Nako, Beatriz. 'Wag mo ipapakita sa Daddy mo 'yan." Natatawang sabi ni Det habang kinakain ang apple na dala niya kanina pa.

Bea sighed. "Kaya nga I don't want to get in the water muna. Mawawala na 'to bukas."

"Anong 'wag ipapakita sa'kin?" Biglang sulpot ng boses ng Daddy ni Bea.

"Ah! Ano ba!" Sabi niya sa gulat. "Ang hilig niyo manggive ng heart attack!"

Natawa naman si Elmer before sitting beside Det, "Why aren't you swimming, Bei?"

"Di ko pa feel, Dad." She answered, half-lying, while playing with her phone case and eating some more chips.

Tumingin naman si Elmer sa asawa as if asking for help on what's going on and she just shrugged.

"Miss mo na agad si Thirdy? Eh you spent your last night na nga with him eh." Elmer said and sipped his drink.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "No, it's not that, Dad. I really just don't feel like swimming."

"But the reason's Thirdy related." Mahinang bulong in a sing-song voice ni Det which caught Elmer's attention.

"Wait, magkakaapo na ba kami?" Biglang tanong nito.

Bea's eyes widened, "Oh my God. Dad, no!" She denied.

"Oh, okay." He said with a disappointed tone.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganun bigla ang reaction ng dad niya.

"We want an apo na, Bei." Her mom nonchalantly said while finishing her apple.

"Mom! Eh bakit sa'kin, si kuya oh!" She exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Eh ikaw 'yung may boyfriend eh." Pagdadahilan naman ni Det.

"Yeah, and we like Thirdy for you. Anytime is fine." Her dad said before standing up.

"Hay, I really have to tell Thirdy to stop making everything obvious." He mumbled before walking back to the resort.

Before Bea could even ask what her Dad meant, Det beat her to it. "On your shoulder banda, Bei. Hindi natakpan ng jersey." Det said and stood up. "Basta, apo ha?"

Bigla namang napatingin si Bea sa may shoulder niya, and hen she saw something red. _Fuck! Ravena!_

"Mom! Stop!" She protested upon hearing her mom.

"Love you!" She replied before following Elmer.

Bea just shook her head. "Bwisit, bahala na nga." She said, annoyed, before standing up and removing Thirdy's jersey. She shot him a quick message sa messenger na maliligo na siya.

She decided na maligo nalang and let them see the hickeys and nakita naman nila agad. Ayun, she was teased nonstop.

 _Makakatikim ka talaga pag-uwi, Ferdinand._ Gigil na isip niya before she just rolled her eyes at her cousins.

On the other hand, Thirdy was with Anton and Ice at Starbucks to chill because they just finished practice.

"Achoo!" Thirdy suddenly sneezed.

"Oh, bro? May sakit ka?" Tanong ni Ice.

Thirdy shook his head, "Hindi, my nose suddenly felt itchy."

"Hala, may nag-iisip sa'yo panigurado." Sabi naman ni Anton.

"Sus, si Bea lang 'yun. Miss ka na siguro." Natatawang sabi ni Ice.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "Baka siguro pinapatay na 'ko sa isip niya." He laughed.

"Lagi naman ata?" Gatong pa ni Anton.

"Siraulo!" Sabi niya at nagtawanan sila.

Nagnotif naman messenger niya and Bea's name popped up, nagpaalam lang na maliligo na. He just smiled and said he missed her before turning his attention back to his friends.

 _Come home soon, Beatriz._ He thought before Anton animatedly started talking about some of his pranks.

**\- x -**

**As promised! I haven't proofread this yet so I apologize in advance.** 🤪 **Anyway, I hope this one was worth your wait. And if you're still awake by the time I published this, wow. Matulog ka na! Hahaha.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave your thoughts below!** 👀 **I hope you had a great week, also. Stay safe, everyone.** ✨

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: floofybeadel** 💫


	34. Double The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my faves too. SOFT!

🥳💍

-

"Jhow, is everything set?" Bea asked Jho who was with her on the phone. She was biting her nails as she fidgeted inside her car.

Jho laughed at her friend, it was obvious that she was nervous for this plan, _"Yes, Beatriz. Ano ka ba, matagal na 'tong naplano. 'Wag ka na kabahan!"_

Bea couldn't help but just close her eyes. You really can't blame her for being this nervous, it was her first time to actually plan a surprise birthday party for her boyfriend of 2 years. But of course, with the help of their friends.

"But still.. Jho naman eh." She groaned as she rested her forehead on the car's steering wheel. "I feel nervous as heck, it's as if something might go wrong." She worriedly told her friend on the other line.

It was Thirdy's 28th birthday and she finally decided to surprise him with a small get together slash late lunch with their family and close friends. Since birthday nga ni Thirdy, Bea was the one who drove him to training today since natulog siya sa condo nito for his birthday... se— errr.. salubong.

 _"Nako, Beatriz. Nothing will. I assure you that."_ Sagot naman sa kanya ni Jho to ease her nerves. _"Uy! Pongs, dito 'yan."_ Sabi ni Jho ng medyo malayo sa phone.

"Oh, ano 'yan?" Takang tanong ni Bea as she leaned forward and fixed herself, ilang minuto na rin siyang nakapark dito sa may BEG. She was wearing casual clothes but she's going to change into something more appropriate for the party later on when she arrives there.

 _"'Yung balloons andito na, 'yung cakes din. Nireready na namin 'yung table kung saan 'yung isa ilalagay. And also, the photos para sa pathway kemerut ready na rin."_ Jhoana paused for a bit and Bea could hear her talking to somebody but she couldn't hear who she was talking to nor what it was about.

Bea was about to ask her but she heard her sigh on the other end of the line. _"Alam mo, beh, pumunta ka na rito. Parang ako 'yung organizer sa lagay na 'to eh!"_ Pagrereklamo ni Jho sa kaibigan kaya nawala sa isip ang itatanong sana ni Bea.

 _"Tsaka sila Ice naman magdadala kay Thirds dito mamaya eh. Andito na rin sila Cel at Maki, oh. Bilis na, para may maiba ka pa kung may 'di ka bet sa ibang designs and decorations."_ Jho said further.

Bea just sighed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She knows na dapat pumunta na talaga siya 'don because she wants to check on everything kahit mamaya pa ang dating ni Thirdy.

"Yeah, I'm going na. Thanks. See you, Jhow." She said on the phone.

 _"See you! Drive safely, Beatriz."_ Jho replied before ending the call.

Bea sighed and put down her phone on the passenger's seat. She leaned her head back on the headrest for a few moments as she collected herself.

"Why am I nervous, though?" She mumbled to herself. She planned surprises naman na dati for some of her friends, minsan siya pa nga ang nagpapasimuno but she really doesn't know why this one na she planned for Thirdy, she was getting cold feet. She can't explain it but there's just something weird about today, she only ever gets this feeling when she's playing for a championship.

She continued to just stare into her car's headliner, she can't really pinpoint what it was but her gut feeling says something's bound to happen later on. Well, aside from the surprise she's been planning since weeks ago that is.

She sighed again before moving her right hand on the gear. "I just hope everything's gonna be okay." She uttered to herself before she drove away going to where they're going to surprise Thirdy.

-

It was 12PM when she arrived at Sunset Bar along Roxas Boulevard, it was Maki who suggested this place since it had a nice view of the sunset along the coast of Manila Bay. It also gave beachy vibes which, everyone knows, that Thirdy (and Bea) loves. Well, basically everyone in their circle naman.

Maki and Cel, together with Jho, Maddie and Kat were already there when she came around. Shortly after she arrived, some of the current and former lady eagles also followed kaya medyo naging lively na. They decided not to rent out the whole place since close friends and family lang naman ang ininvite nila for Thirdy's surprise birthday party. Some of Thirdy's former teammates also arrived pero siyempre 'yung mga kasama ni Thirdy na teammates niya, kasama niya pa rin.

Bea actually talked to everyone in here na she'll surprise Thirdy weeks ago pa and unsurprisingly, they were all on board with her. They even helped her find the best place, how to convince Thirdy to go here kahit sobrang layo from QC and everything in else there is. She was just really thankful also na her family and Thirdy's family were all very much supportive of this.

"Ate Bei, does this look good na?" Ponggay, who was with Jules, asked as she fixed the random pictures in polaroid designs which hung along the pathway towards their reserved side of the place since they decided to just reserve the other side na mas kita 'yung view ng sunset. Also, the place looked nice and cozy with the oversized pillow seats and mini tables that were designed as if you were really at a beach.

Bea turned to look at Ponggay, she was nervously sitting on one of the high stools along the bar earlier and walked towards Pongs when she saw her motioning her to come closer. Good thing the weather was cooperating, kahit 2PM, the heat wasn't scorching and it seemed as though it had just the good amount of heat and breeze. She just prays that it won't rain.

"Yeah, okay na. Thanks, Pongs." Bea smiled genuinely at the younger as her eyes scanned the pathway going to the small mini-stage they had sa may dulo ng mga tables and seats.

The mini-stage just had a few decorations with one of Thirdy's cakes on top of a small table and the gifts that their friends brought for him below it.

"Of course, ate Bei. No biggie!" Ponggay smiled widely. "Although, this looks like a surprise party na parang engagement ganon rather than a surprise birthday party."

Tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Bea, "Ha? Bakit naman?" Naiiling niyang sagot.

"Puro kasi photos niyo eh, lahat oh." Sabi ni Ponggay kaya napalingon naman si Bea to check the photos. And then she realized na totoo nga ang sinabi ni Pongs, all the photos were all their couple photos together. She touched the photos and craned her neck to look at the others.

"Jho was in charge of the photos eh, I told her to choose from my and Thirds' stash sa iCloud. I didn't know she'd choose photos na kaming dalawa lang ni Thirds.." Bea mumbled the last part softly but it was loud enough to be heard by the two.

Hindi niya napansin na siniko na pala ni Jules si Ponggay. "Ano ka ba! Baka mahalata niya pa eh." Jules whispered to Pongs.

Ponggay just subtly rolled her eyes, "Hindi 'yan! Look at her, she's super distracted na nga."

Jules rolled her eyes also before looking at Bea. Deciding to change the topic to steer Bea's mind away from what Ponggay said, she moved beside Bea. She saw na there was one more photo in her hand, it was one of their sweeter photos taken when they were on the beach.

In the photo, Thirdy was backhugging Bea, burying his face on the crook of her neck while Bea was smiling widely at the camera with the sunset as their background. It was taken 4 months ago when Thirdy surprised Bea with tickets for two to Palawan for the latter's 28th birthday.

"Ang dami niyo palang pictures ni Thirds, ba't di namin 'to alam?" Biglang sabi ni Jules who just finished clipping the last polaroid picture of Thirdy and Bea. Nagpigil naman si Ponggay ng tawa dahil super random nung sinabi nung kasama niya kaya nasiko ulit siya. "Oww.." She winced slightly and glared at Jules.

Bea turned to look at Jules who said that suddenly, nawala naman agad 'yung suspicions niya regarding the photos kaya she laughed at the younger beside her, she turned to look at the photos again that decorated the pathway where Thirdy would pass by later on.

Each photo held memories of how their relationship came to be, it was actually also not her idea but it was Jho's kaya Bea asked Jho to choose which photos to print as well. She said na mag-allout na raw si Bea sa pagsurprise kay Thirds since minsan lang naman siya magsurprise. She just agreed, totoo naman kasi.

"Oh, look at this. Eto 'yung photo niyo sa UPTC, oh. The one na may nakapic sa inyo na fan, right? Never knew you two had a decent pic from there!" Jules exclaimed as she went to walk to one of the photos. Bea's gaze turned towards where Jules went, she walked towards where the latter was and she smiled at the memory she remembered. She remembered how they had so much fun that day.

"Yeah, we actually took a lot of photos there but we never posted it. The fans made a huge fuss over that hockey photo kasi eh, ayun tuloy." Bea explained with a laugh. They were still friends that time but it was during that time na sobrang naging matunog 'yung ThirBea ship. They both talked about it after and decided na 'wag nalang magpost na magkasama sila, the hockey photo by a fan was enough na raw.

"Eto pa! 'Yung mga date niyo as gOoD fRiEnDs sa La Crep! You guys also had a decent photo there pala?" It was Ponggay who exclaimed in surprise this time, making sure to put emphasis on 'good friends'.

Ponggay kept on staring at the photo, "Wow, sobrang magjowa 'yung feels niyo dito." Dagdag pa nito before looking at her ate Bei.

Bea just rolled her eyes playfully at her. "Yeah, obvious ba? We took a lot of photos but we chose to hide them. You guys were so maissue back then also eh." Bea explained while shaking her head, she looked at the photos again.

Nagkatinginan naman si Jules at Ponggay and nodded their heads.

"Sa bagay, you were both in denial of your feelings pala." Ponggay said and shrugged, tiningnan naman agad siya ni Bea but before she could say anything, naunahan siya ni Jules.

"Oo nga, specially you, ate Bei! Ang lala, pinupush mo pa 'ko kay Thirds before but you really liked him na pala back then." Sabi naman ni Jules at umiling-iling pa.

 _Aba, the audacity!_ Bea thought. Pero sige, she won't deny naman na pinupush niya si Jules kay Thirdy back then which led her to.. somehow having a broken heart. But still!

"Excuse you?!" Was the only thing Bea could retort.

Tinawanan nalang siya ng dalawa. Bea just heaved a sigh and turned to look at the place, it was 12PM when she arrived pero now it was already 2PM. Kakatapos lang siguro ng training ni Thirdy, she was checking her phone from time to time and wala pa naman itong text sa kanya.

"Bei, andito na sina Tita Mozzy." Maki, who just finished checking on the buffet with Cel, went near her. Nakasunod dito sila Tito Bong and Mozzy as well as Dani, Manong Kief and their ate Ly.

"Ate Bei, we'll go there na ah." Pagpaalam nina Jules at Ponggay after they heard Maki, all Bea could do was nod kasi nakita niyang andiyan na ang family ni Thirdy.

After waving at them as they headed towards the buffet, Bea turned around and saw her Tito Bong and Tita Mozzy smiling widely at her, Maki already followed Jules and Ponggay pala. "Tito, Tita, hi!" She greeted them gleefully and gave the both of them a beso.

"Kuya Kief, Danyot, Ate Ly." She greeted the three also and gave each of them a beso.

"Hello, Bei! Is everything good?" Her Tito Bong asked. Bea nodded her head, "Yes po, Tito. Si Thirdy nalang po actually ang kulang." Bea kidded which earned soft chuckles from them.

"Thanks for organizing this, Bea, ah. We weren't able to celebrate his birthday like this last year, eh." Mozzy said sincerely and held Bea's hand. Hinawakan din ito ni Bea and smiled.

"Of course, Tita. Hindi pwedeng si Thirdy lang always nagsusurprise." She replied with a grin.

This made Mozzy smile, she always adored Bea and she was just so glad that Thirdy decided to try again for the third time for the woman's heart. Mozzy never stopped bugging Thirdy about Bea when the guy mentioned he was single again 2 years ago ever since she bumped into Bea and had a chitchat with her, she learned also that Bea was single kaya talagang pinush niya kay Thirdy.

It's safe to say that Mozzy was also one of the reasons why the two of them finally got together.

"Ano ka ba, Bea. Call me Mama na and call Bong Papa na, Thirdy calls your parents Mom and Dad na nga eh. Tsaka mamaya eh magppro—" Mozzy was abruptly cut off when Dani moved forward which made Bea tilt her head slight confusion.

 _Welp, they're acting weird._ She thought to herself before shaking her head as Dani spoke.

"Ay, ate Bei! Super sexy today, ah? Iba talaga 'pag birthday ni Kuya 'no?" Biglang sabi ni Dani kaya napatingin naman si Bea sa suot niya.

"Oo nga, Bei. Gustong gusto ni Thirdy 'yan, panigurado." Dagdag ni Manong Kief, natawa si ate Ly naman niya na katabi nito. "Super bagay sa'yo. Floral looks good on you pala eh." Dagdag ni Alyssa.

Bea was wearing a white sundress with red floral designs that reached just a few inches above her knee, it hugged her figure in all the right places. _Yeah, Thirdy will definitely like this._

She disregarded her Mama Mozzy's earlier statement that was cut off and turned to look at the younger 3, "Really? Maddie persuaded me to wear this eh, although it's different from the usual dresses I wear." She explained.

Maddie and Kat accompanied her to buy a sundress for her to wear on Thirdy's birthday and she actually didn't know why she went with them. Maddie basically dragged her to every girly store there is, buti nalang they found a good one na after 4 stores. Bea couldn't take it anymore if they went to Forever 21 pa knowing their store was huge.

As she continued checking her outfit, Bea didn't notice how Dani glared at her Mom while Kiefer shook his head slightly at their direction. Bong leaned slightly to whisper, making sure Bea wasn't able to hear him, "Ma, 'wag mo naman pangunahan." Kaya naman napatakip si Mozzy sa bibig at tiningnan si Bea.

The 5 of them breathed a sigh of relief when they saw how Bea didn't mind what her Mama Mozzy was about to say earlier. _Buti nalang.._ They all thought at the same time.

"Buti naman ate Madz was able to persuade you. I swear ate, it really looks good on you." Dani complimented her even more. She thought Dani was acting weird, the younger never really complimented her two times in a row. Napataas ang kilay niya dito but she didn't think much of it, she decided to tease her nalang.

"Ikaw ha, idol mo na naman ako." Bea teased and pinched Dani's cheeks. "Nako, Danyot. Cute cute mo!"

"Ashe Bei shtaphhh eeet ooowww." Sabi ni Dani as Bea continued pinching her cheeks. Natawa siya at how Dani's word came out.

"Oo nga pala, san sila Elmer and Det? Are they here na? And your kuya also?" Mozzy asked. Bea motioned for them to follow her towards their assigned table where a few snacks were served so that they won't get hungry if ever Thirdy would arrive later than expected.

"They're on their way na po, Ti– I mean ma. Kuya texted me malapit na raw sila 10 minutes ago." Bea answered politely.

"Oh, okay." Mozzy said as she settled on the huge pillow chair with Bong. Kiefer and Alyssa settled on the one in front of them naman while Dani just stood beside Bea.

"Aren't you gonna sit down, Dans?" Bea asked Dani. Tumingin naman ito sa kanya. "I'll be coming with you papunta kina Jules, ate Bei." Dani smiled at Bea to which she just nodded.

Bea turned to look behind them and saw her parents arriving. "Ma, Pa. Mom and Dad just arrived, I'll usher them lang going here." Pagpaalam ni Bea. They nodded at her, nagpaalam na rin siya kina Alyssa and Kiefer before walking with Dani pabalik sa may pathway.

"Ate Bei, I'll go kina Pongs na ah." Pagpaalam ni Dani sa kanya and they parted ways. Dumiretso naman si Bea kung nasaan ang parents niya.

"Mom, Dad." She gave them a beso. "Where's kuya?" She asked them after she noticed wala pa ang kuya niya.

"Oh, he's looking for a parking eh. He's coming na in a while. Are your Tita Mozzy and Tito Bong here na?" Det asked her daughter.

Bea nodded, "Yeah, they're looking for you also." She answered. "Kayo ha, are you hiding something from me? Parang may meeting kayo eh." Bea kidded her parents and laughed. The reaction she got from them made her stop laughing.

Both Elmer and Det looked at each other and just looked at Bea with an expression the latter couldn't decipher. Parang nakakita ng multo.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm just kidding!" Bea said and laughed again. This made Det and Elmer mask their previous reaction with a laugh.

"Haha! We know, Bei.." Det said while laughing awkwardly.

Bea noticed her Mom's weird reaction but her Dad staying quiet was what made her think that something's definitely up.

"Hey, what's up? Are you two hiding something ba talaga?" Bea asked, now straightening her back and crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, nothing's wrong." Her mom quickly answered which made Bea all the more suspicious.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really, mom?" She inquired again. She just realized that some people, if not all, she encountered today were acting kind of off.

"Yes, Bei. Nothing's wro—" Elmer was cut off when Loel arrived.

"Beatriz!" Her kuya Loel greeted happily. She went to give him a beso. "Hi, kuya." She greeted back.

Loel looked at the three of them, his forehead knotted kasi parang kakainin na ni Bea ng buhay ang parents nila.

"Hoy, Beatriz. What's with the scary face? It's your boyfriend's birthday, oh." Loel said as he looked at Bea. Tiningnan lang siya nito before sighing.

"Mom and Dad are acting weird, parang may tinatago." Bea said as she looked at her kuya. Loel wasn't surprised, Bea was always quick to notice if there's anything wrong. And it surely doesn't help na they're actually hiding something.

And so, Loel did what he does best.

"Ha? Wala 'yan. Hindi pa ba nagtetext sina Thirdy? Baka malapit na sila, you have to get ready na." He distracted her little sister.

He knew she'll get distracted once Thirdy's name is mentioned. Loel discovered this back when he wanted some of the cookies Bea baked but she wouldn't give him anything because she said she's been craving for it and that she'll finish everything. He was doing whatever he can to distract Bea just so he could get his hands on even just one cookie but Bea was watching his every move. And then suddenly, Bea's phone vibrated but she didn't notice it kasi nasa may living room kaya she called Bea na tumatawag si Thirdy, kahit hindi naman talaga, just to see her reaction. Ayun, biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ng babae at mabilis na kinuha ang phone and happily answered it kaya agad nakakuha ng cookies si Loel and brought it upstairs leaving a frustrated Beatriz in the living room. Hindi na nga si Thirdy 'yung tumawag, nabawasan pa cookies niya. Ang ending? Mahabang suyuan ang nangyari between kuya Loel and his baby sister.

And as Loel predicted, Bea's eyes widened and got her phone. "Oh shoot! They're near na raw." Bea checked her watch, almost 3PM na pala.

"Mom, Dad, Kuys. I can't usher you towards your seats na kasi I have to talk to kila Jho. Andun na sina Tita Moz, ayun." Bea pointed to her back. "Punta nalang kayo, ha? Love you!" Bea then sprinted away going to Jho and everyone else's direction.

Nagkatinginan naman ang naiwang pamilya ni Bea.

Loel sighed. "Good thing I arrived just in time. Buking sana kayo." He said before the three of them started walking towards their seats.

"Sorry, Kuys. We didn't expect Bea would ask it agad eh." Det explained.

"I just kept mum, baka ako pa makasabi eh." Natatawang dagdag naman ni Elmer.

Loel just sighed. "I wonder how many times this happened, Bea's pretty observant but she could really be dense at times lalo na when it comes to Thirdy." He mumbled to himself before they arrived at their seats kung saan hinihintay sila ng pamilya Ravena.

They all greeted each other and nagbeso before the de Leons occupied the table in beside the Ravenas.

"Everything's set?" Mozzy asked Det who was facing them.

"Yup. Now it's all up to him." Det answered with a smile and looked at Bea from their seat who was frantically preparing the cake since they had two, one for the actual surprise for Thirdy and the other, the one on the table at the table near their seats. With the cake in her hands, she started walking towards the pathway already.

"This is it na talaga 'no?" Det said as she leaned her back to Elmer's chest. Elmer was also looking at Bea who clearly was oblivious on what will happen later on.

"Yeah, this is it." He mumbled as he looked at Bea with the overflowing love only a Father could give.

 _Today marks the day my princess becomes someone's queen._ He thought to himself with a hint of sadness as he continued gazing at his daughter.

"Thirdy's walking towards here na. Let's go?" Pag-aaya ni Mozzy sa kanila and they all stood up to walk towards the pathway to join in on the surprise.

-

"They're just around the corner?! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Bea was panicking, she didn't know what to do so she's turning her head all over even with the cake in her hand. She's really nervous.

"Beatriz, can you calm your tits down? Baka mahulog pa 'yung cake!" Maki tried reminding Bea.

"Yeah, Bei. Baka matapon pa the cake. You're wearing white pa naman." Cel added to which Bea didn't really listen to because she was still panicking.

Napairap naman si Jho who knew Bea all too well. She knows hindi ito makikinig unless gumamit ka na ng ibang means. Lumapit siya dito bago hinawakan sa magkabilang pisngi ni Bea at sinampal ng mahina. "Huyyy!"

Para namang nagising si Bea to which everyone couldn't help but snicker at. "Beh, kalma lang! Si Thirdy lang 'yon!" Jhoana said and let her cheeks go.

"Stop fidgeting, the cake might fall!" Jho reminded one last time before going back to her place.

Bea closed her eyes, she took a long and deep breath as she calmed herself. Her heart was hammering on her chest as if there was no tomorrow and she was trying her best to calm it down.

After collecting herself, just like how she does whenever she's in front of the net, she finally opened her eyes.

A few moments of waiting, they finally heard a group of loud manly voices steps away from them. Bea squinted her eyes to see if it was already him and her sight didn't disappoint her, it was him. Wearing a white button down paired with shorts, he was definitely looking good. 

They were all wearing beach outfits, as what she instructed in their groupchat.

Bea felt her breath hitch at how breathtaking his boyfriend looked, she swallowed the imaginary lump on her throat. It amuses her how Thirdy could still have such an effect on her.

Thirdy didn't notice her at first because what caught his attention were the photos hanging along the pathway. Napangiti siya, Jho seriously didn't disappoint when she said she'll help in making this place memorable for the both of them.

And then as he continued walking, he moved his head towards Bea's direction. Napangiti siya, he looked at the cake the woman was holding and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

 _So, she planned to surprise me too, huh?_ He thought before walking slowly towards his girlfriend of 2 years. She looked ethereal as she was standing, albeit awkwardly, while holding his favorite chocolate cake in a tight, body hugging white floral sundress which the guy rarely saw her wear.

"Wow, BDL wearing that on your birthday? HAPPY birthday talaga, Thirds!" Panloloko ni Anton who was following suit, emphasizing on the word 'happy'. Nailing nalang si Thirdy.

Nang medyo makalapit na siya, Bea suddenly said. "1, 2, 3— Happy birthday to you~" and everyone around Thirdy sang him a birthday song.

Truth be told, Thirdy didn't know Bea was planning this surprise birthday party for him. Kaya naman medyo nagulat siya when he saw Bea not too far from him holding a cake.

"Guys, ano 'to? Haha!" He said and looked around as the people around continued singing. The grin he had on his face couldn't be all the more genuine as his happiness skyrocketed. He looked at their friends who simply smiled at him, they obviously knew about this surprise party, too. His gaze then turned to the woman, the love of his life, who was standing closer than before in front of him.

Bea was happily singing happy birthday in front of Thirdy as she was holding the cake. Thirdy's eyes couldn't help but roam around the place and saw it was decorated more or less how they wanted it to be. He was just thankful everyone here were on the same boat as him. He subtly threw a meaningful look towards Jho, Maki, and Cel's direction as well as Maddie and Kat's, Pongs', Jules', ate Mowns', Van's, and everyone from their circle of friends and even his own sister who were all standing beside Bea. They all were smiling, just like earlier, but now they nodded their heads. Some even gave him a thumbs up. He heaved a relieved sigh internally, it meant Bea had no idea also. Well, he had no idea that a birthday party for him was about to happen, too! Talk about double surprises. 

"Happy birthday to youuu~" They ended the song and Thirdy walked closer towards Bea.

"Hi love," she started as she looked him in the eye, "Surprise." She finally said and gave him her sweetest smile, the kind of smile that makes Thirdy fall even more every single day.

Thirdy couldn't start to form which words to say, he was surprised that his girlfriend surprised him but he was more nervous on what will happen later on, when the sun starts to set.

Feeling that Thirdy wanted to hug her, Bea turned to her side and gave the cake to Jho. Natawa naman si Thirdy.

"Hey, ba't hindi mo 'ko pinablow ng candle?" He asked as Bea turned around to face him.

Without the cake in between them, Thirdy pulled her closer and gave her a hug and then he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

Bea giggled, she always loved Thirdy's kisses on her temple. It made her feel special, and loved. Knowing Thirdy only ever does that to the most special women in his life. _Yeah, a forehead kiss meant more than a kiss on the lips in Thirdy's case._

"You have two cakes eh. Para naman mas special, you have another one sa may mini-stage. That's the one na you'll blow the candle." Bea explained as they continued to hug.

"Thank you, love. Nasurprise ako." He said sincerely as he kissed the side of her head again. "Ang galing mo ha, I didn't expect this talaga." Thirdy added as his eyes turned to look at Jho who was smiling sheepishly.

"Siyempre, how would this be a surprise if you knew it beforehand diba?" Bea sassily replied with her signature bully tone.

Bea felt Thirdy's chest vibrate as he chuckled before he broke their hug. "You and your smart mouth, Isabel." He said before stealing a quick kiss on the lips from her.

Bea was surprised but she recovered immediately when she realize her boyfriend just kissed her in front of their families and friends! She turned red and was quick also to slap his arm, "Thirdy!"

Thirdy just laughed, "Makapalo 'to, as if we didn't kiss in front of them before." He said which earned him an eyeroll from Bea.

He then pulled her closer to his side, his right hand wrapped securely around her waist as he faced their family and friends. "Thanks for helping Bea do this surprise birthday party for me, it means a lot. Talaga namang nasurprise ako, akala ko after training late lunch lang with family, turns out birthday party ko na pala." Everyone laughed at his statement. "But yeah, thank you. I didn't expect anything kasi we aren't big on celebrations naman, diba? Pero thank you, I feel blessed to be with all of you celebrating my birthday right now." Thirdy ended his mini speech.

He was about to talk but Bea interrupted him, "Wait, let's go there na and blow your candles para everyone can also start eating na." And then she suddenly pulled him towards their side of the place, where his cake was located. Sumunod naman ang lahat sa kanila.

"Another round of happy birthday, please!" Bea cutely said which earned giggles kaya kinantahan ulit si Thirdy. Sinindihan naman ni Bea ang candles and Thirdy mouthed a soft 'thank you.'

After they finished the song, they shouted make a wish kaya pumikit si Thirdy.

 _Lord, all I wish for today is to get the answer we're all hoping for._ He prayed meaningfully before wishing for everyone's good health and finally blowing the candle.

He opened his arm as he looked at Bea and she knew na he wanted to hug her sideways, "Thank you, love. I love you." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome, love. I love you, too. Always." Bea replied. "What did you wish for?" She suddenly asked.

Thirdy didn't look at her but kissed the side of her head again, "You'll know later." He said with a soft smile.

-

It was quarter to 5:30PM when the sun started to set, they all finished eating their late lunches by the buffet and were just drinking their cocktails and wines. All of them weren't planning on getting drunk naman kaya small amounts lang, just occasional sips since they know something's about to happen pa.

Seeing that the sun was about to set, Thirdy stood up from his seat. He was seated beside Bea who was leaning her back on his chest, they were in the table with their other close friends, as well as their current and former teammates.

"Love, come with me for a while." Thirdy told Bea who was looking up at him quizzically, he was offering his hand for her to take para makatayo.

Bea didn't know why Thirdy was suddenly serious, she turned to look at everyone on the table but all they gave her were weird smiles.

"What? Why?" She asked but took his hand to stand up nonetheless.

Thirdy gave her a smile, one that made her heart skip a beat. His soft eyes showed sincerity and that he obviously had something in store for her.

"You wanted to know what I wished for, right?" He asked her and all Bea could do was nod. She felt like drowning as his stare into her eyes overflowed with so much love and adoration. Feeling niya hindi siya makahinga because of how he looked at her.

"Come with me, please?" Thirdy asked her as he tugged at her hand and before Bea knew it, she was already seated at the mini stage, she was facing every one of their invited guests.

Bea was feeling nervous. She anxiously bit her lip, not having the slightest clue about what Thirdy was up to. She turned her gaze towards her family who all looked at her with the same weird smile their friends gave her.

 _Don't tell me.._ she thought before the soft tunes of the piano of All of Me started playing. She turned to her side and saw a band, they were wearing beach outfits also. _Where did they come from?!_

She turned her head to look at Thirdy who she expected to still be in front of her but he was suddenly gone. "Ha? Where the hell are you, Thirdy?!" She asked, half shouting which earned her a laugh from everyone.

And then all of a sudden, some of their friends stood up one by one, they were holding different colored roses and all Bea could do was stare at them, eyes wide open. She had so many questions in mind but nothing seems to come out of her mouth.

The first one to come near her and offer her a yellow rose was Jho. Jho smiled at her bestfriend, Bea saw that she was teary-eyed kaya napataas ang kilay niya.

"Bakit ikaw ang niiyak?!" Takang tanong niya dito. Kaya natawa si Jho and everyone around them.

"Panira ka talaga, beh! Basta, I'm so happy for you!" Jho said, not expounding whatever she meant. "I'm giving you this yellow rose because it symbolizes the joy and friendship that you brought to his life." Jho added.

She then hugged Bea and whispered, "You both deserve this, beh." And before Bea could say anything, naglakad na si Jho pabalik sa upuan niya.

Bea had a rough idea on what this was about but of course, she doesn't want to expect that much from her thoughts.

The next one who walked towards Bea was Kat who offered her a pink rose.

"Beibei, I'm giving you pink rose which symbolizes the perfect happiness you brought and how he appreciates your presence in his life." Kat said before giving her a hug also and then going back to her seat.

And then the next one to walk towards her was Cel, who held a light pink rose in her hand.

"Bei," she started but she got emotional already. "Oh my God, Beatriz. You aren't even going to get married yet but I'm tearing up already!" Cel said and fanned her face as the tears threatened to fall. Bea couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she won't deny that her eyes were also starting to water.

"But okay, I'm giving you this light pink rose because it symbolizes the sweetness you were able to bring and give to his life and to him in general. He admires you for being you, for staying as you are and for giving color to his life." Bea got the rose and Cel hugged her.

At this point, Bea didn't bother asking them about what's going on because she was already pretty sure that whatever idea she had earlier was exactly what this was all about.

The next one to walk towards her was Van, holding a lavender rose.

"Hi, Bei." Van greeted and offered her the rose. "I was tasked to give you this particular rose because it symbolizes love at first sight. And as someone who has been there since high school with the both of you, I guess it's just appropriate for me to give you this, right?"

Bea kept mum but she was biting her lip, she remembered talking to Van so many times back in high school about Thirdy and yes, it was definitely appropriate for him to give the lavender rose.

"I was a witness on how you both grew as individuals and as a couple, although you both really weren't a couple for almost a decade, but you get the point, Bei." This made Bea chuckle.

 _Yeah, Van was there all throughout._ She thought and wiped a lone tear that escaped her eye.

"You both have gone through so much, Bea. And I was lucky enough to have been a witness to everything. From him falling in love at first sight with you until he declared to the world that you'll be his greatest and last love."

Van ended his mini explanation with a tight hug and he went back to his seat.

Bea wasn't even trying to hold back her tears anymore, she just let them flow freely. Good thing Cel used waterproof make up on her.

The next one, surprisingly, was Isaac holding a blue rose and a.. tissue. He was all smiles as he walked towards Bea.

"Hi, Bea." He greeted with a teasing smile and handed her a tissue. Napairap naman si Bea but grabbed the tissue from him.

"Stop smiling, George!" Pagmamaktol ni Bea before blowing her nose. This made everyone laugh.

"Alright, you crybaby." Ice said before handing her the blue rose. "I was tasked to give you this blue rose because, I actually don't know, what they told me was that I would be able to express and explain the meaning of this rose better daw eh." And then Isaac chuckled.

"So yeah, this blue rose symbolizes how he thought you were unattainable; how impossible it was to have you in his arms. I remember asking him about you back in college, he said you were his dream, his endgame, his goal. But you always seemed to him as unreachable, that he could only get you if it was in another life. And because of that, he decided to push away the thought of you and him being together, he revealed that he felt he was not worthy enough of you, that he didn't deserve you. You were that impossible for him to reach, Bea." Isaac cleared his throat before continuing.

"But like a cliché love story, the universe decided to let you two meet. But this time, it wasn't halfway anymore. You both were ready and it couldn't have happened in a more perfect moment. The once unattainable and impossible to reach woman he has loved since high school was finally his. He finally had you, Bei. He finally reached his dream, his endgame and his goal." Isaac said wholeheartedly.

Bea's tears continued flowing but she couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys really thought this through, huh? You had Ice talk about this knowing how smart he can be with words!" Bea accused everyone while laughing.

Kaya natawa nalang din si Ice. "But, Bei," he called after laughing. "His mission isn't done, yet."

Those were Isaac's final words before giving Bea a hug and going back to his seat.

"Of course, hindi ako magpapahuli to give my only daughter a rose." This time, it was Bea's dad who stood up and walked towards her, he had a white rose in hand.

"Can I have a dance with you, my Beatriz?" Elmer asked his only daughter as he offered his hand to which Bea agreed immediately. She took his hand in his and they stood up in the middle of the mini stage and everyone's tables.

And just like a scene in a movie, Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle started playing.

Bea and her dad swayed gently along the music as Bea continued to cry.

"Dad, parang pinapamigay mo naman ako eh." Bea said with a pout as they continued to dance. Natawa nalang si Elmer, not wanting to cry as he danced with his baby girl.

"Beatriz, it's not like that. Stop crying na." Elmer said with a soft voice as he helped wipe her tears.

Bea continued sobbing as she looked into her father's eyes. "Kasi naman, it seems as though this is my last dance with you." Kaya natawa ulit si Elmer.

 _Oh, how I wish I could turn back time to have my little Isabel in my arms again._ He thought sadly as they continued to dance.

"Kung pwede lang na hindi ka lumaki, Isabel. Kung pwede lang." Elmer mumbled softly as Bea hugged him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

The guests were all teary eyed as they saw how pure the father and daughter moment was.

"Bea, I gave you the white rose to symbolize how pure and innocent you are. How untainted your mind is by the cruel world. Seeing you grow up, seeing you mature, seeing you become the woman you are now, I am in deep awe at how much you stayed so grounded, so humble and with the same love for everyone around you. He personally asked me to be the last one to give you this white rose because he knew that I know how pure his love and intentions are for you." Elmer wiped the tears that fell on his cheeks as he continued talking to Bea who was still hugging him tight. Bea could feel a damp spot on the exposed skin of her back as his dad's tears fell.

"Beatriz, if it wasn't him, I would have never ever let go of your hand." Elmer said as the song grew to a close.

"But it's him, Bea. My, your mom's and your kuya's hearts are at ease knowing it's gonna be him you're spending the rest of your days with." Elmer said before planting a soft kiss on top of Bea's head.

As the song finished, they both pulled away and wiped their tears. "Now, stop crying." Elmer said and held Bea's right hand.

"Your time now, Thirdy." Elmer said before making Bea turn around and offered Bea's hand to the man standing in front of her.

With eyes wide open, Bea was still in a state of shock as her eyes moved from Thirdy's figure to the people behind him.

The rest of the ALE and BEBOB as well as Maki, the Ninjas, Ivan, Dani, her ate Ly, ate Den were all standing behind Thirdy.

And they were all holding individual balloons that spelled out,

**WILL YOU BECOME MY MRS. RAVENA, ISABEL BEATRIZ?**

As she read that, she covered her mouth with both her hands and she sobbed quietly.

She couldn't believe it.

Thirdy was proposing to her.

In the most extra and sweet way he could muster.

It felt so surreal, she only thought surprises like these only happen in movies and she never expected it to even happen to her.

Thirdy took a deep breath. "Ha. This is nerve-wracking, to finally be standing in front of you." Thirdy was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Here," He offered the bouquet. "A bouquet of red roses for my one and only." He smiled at her.

Bea was still in awe, her mouth was agape. Buti nalang tinakpan niya or else may langaw na talagang makakapasok sa bunganga niya. But she looked at Thirdy after he spoke and looked at the bouquet, she got it although nahirapan siya ng konti because of the other roses in her arms.

"Where do I start?" Thirdy cleared his throat. "Everyone in here knows about us, our love story. It wasn't the best one but it's definitely one for the books considering how much time we had to waste just for us to reach this point."

Thirdy looked at her eyes lovingly, "I'm giving you the bouquet of red roses because it symbolizes how passionate and lovely you are. It symbolizes how you have influenced me in the best way possible to continue doing what I love, to continue fighting and doing everything with fiery passion. You helped me through everything, whether it was during my off year in the UAAP, my messy love life or during histo class. You were always there for me, love. As a very good friend, as more than a friend but less than a lover and now, as my one and only girlfriend."

Thirdy signalled the band to play something and they immediately played Marry Me by Jason Derulo.

_**105 is the number that comes to my head** _   
_**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you** _   
_**Wake up every morning with you in my bed** _   
_**That's precisely what I plan to do** _

"Bea, I think the fact that we've beaten around the bush for almost a decade was enough." He looked down at his feet. "And now that you're finally in my arms and that I finally reached you, I don't want to let you go anymore."

_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right** _   
_**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life** _   
_**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush** _   
_**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough** _

And then he looked up again to gaze into her eyes, both Thirdy and Bea had tears flowing down their faces already.

"I want to take this relationship to the next level, love. We're both 28, we have a steady business together and we already have a house we can call our own." Thirdy started. Bea was even more shocked.

"What house?!" She gasped in surprise.

"I bought a house a year ago pa, love. It's for us and for our family, that is, if you give me a chance to show you how much I love you and care for you for the rest of our lives." Thirdy smiled.

And then suddenly, he lowered himself on one knee. Bea could feel her heart go wild inside her chest.

 _This is it._ She thought as she started to breathe heavily.

"Isabel Beatriz Paras de Leon, just like the words spelled out by our close friends behind me, will you become my Mrs. Ravena?" Thirdy asked as he opened the box where a diamond ring rested.

_**I'll say will you marry me** _   
_**I swear that I will mean it** _   
_**I'll say will you marry me** _

Bea's eyes widened even more and she couldn't help but cry even harder. She cried like a baby in front of Thirdy before slowly nodding her head.

"Say yes, Bea!!!!" The people around them cheered, they didn't even notice na everyone in the venue was looking at them, including other guests.

Kaya naman Bea wiped her tears at first before offering her right hand to Thirdy.

"Yes, Thirdy. Yes. I'll be your Mrs. Ravena!" Bea screamed with all her might as she helped Thirdy stand up.

Thirdy, after hearing her say those words, was stunned but he immediately shook his head and stood up.

"Beatriz, walang bawian 'to, ha?" Thirdy asked once more as he stood in front of Bea. And Bea just gave him the sweetest smile before caressing his cheeks.

"Wala, Thirds. I'm all yours for eternity." She replied.

This made Thirdy leap out of happiness, and immediately got Bea's hand. Nilapag muna ni Bea ang roses sa paanan niya at pinasuot agad ni Thirdy ang singsing which fit Bea's ring finger perfectly.

Nang masuot na niya ang singsing ay agad namang niyakap ni Thirdy ng mahigpit si Bea and gave her a long, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for saying yes, love. The best birthday gift I have to date." Thirdy said after the kiss.

Bea just gave him a blissful grin, "No, it should be me thanking you. Happiest birthday to you, love." Bea said and brushed their noses together.

They decided to face everyone and Bea held her hand up.

"She said yes!" Thirdy exclaimed which earned the both of them congratulations and claps.

"Pa'no ba 'yan, kasalan na!" Sigaw naman ni Anton na may hawak ng R na balloon.

"Oo nga, paps. Excited na rin kaming makakita ng mini Bea at Thirdy!" Dagdag pa ni Matt at nagtawanan ang lahat.

"Malapit na. Basta for now, baby ko muna 'tong babaeng 'to until wala pang laman 'yung tiyan niya." He said and winked at Bea.

Kaya napalo naman siya ni Bea. "Shut up!" Namumulang sabi nito. Tumawa naman ang lahat as they all turned their hands to watch the sun set slowly.

"I love you, Isabel." Thirdy said with so much love as they touched their foreheads together.

"I love you, too, Thirdy." She replied with the same overflowing love he poured into his words.

With the sun setting in front of them, both Thirdy and Bea held onto each other's hand as they gazed into the beautiful horizon; but there's nothing more breathtaking than the beauty, love and solace they found within one another.

_**\- FIN -** _

..

....

......

**2 months ago**

"Guys, magppropose na 'ko kay Bea." Thirdy said seriously to everyone who was around him.

Bigla namang napatigil ang lahat.

Jho, Maki, Cel, Maddie, Kat, Dani, Anton, Isaac and Matt were currently in his pad.

"Come again?" Cel asked when she recovered from the bomb Thirdy ever so nonchalantly dropped.

Thirdy took a deep breath and settled down on one of the free spaces in the couch.

"I said, magppropose na 'ko kay Bea." Thirdy said again

There was silence again, magsasalita na ulit sana siya nang biglang sapakin siya ni Maki.

"Aray! Ano ba?" Reklamo niya.

"Tangina, buti naman naisipan mo na rin. Kaya pala nagtataka kami ba't ka gumawa ng ibang gc na wala si Bea!" Sabi pa ni Maki.

"Oo nga, buti naman naisipan mo na." Jhoana agreed.

Thirdy sighed. "Oo na, I know masyadong matagal. Pero I invited you guys over so we could plan this one already."

Tumango naman ang iba. "Kailan mo ba balak, paps?" Tanong ni Anton na kumakain ng chichirya.

"Birthday ko sana." Sagot pa ni Thirdy.

"'Yooon. Gusto pala birthday gift ang matamis na oo!" Pang-aasar ni Anton.

Umirap lang si Thirdy. "Tumahimik ka diyan, Anton. Basta 'yun. Birthday ko sana para free both families namin. Nagdidinner or lunch kami lagi if birthday eh. Unfortunately, I still don't have any idea where."

"La Crep?" Matt suggested, napailing naman sina Maddie.

"That's too obvious, malalaman ata agad." Maddie reasoned out.

"Here sa condo mo?" Cel suggested but they also shook their heads.

"Not really romantic, Cel.." Jho replied to which Cel just sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Maki clapped her hand.

"I've got an idea!" Maki said enthusiastically kaya napatingin silang lahat sa kanya.

"You guys know Sunset Bar? The one along Pasay?" She asked them, napatango naman ang iba whereas Thirdy was just looking at her puzzled.

"Okay, to answer the questions in your mind, just like it's name, it's a place where you can see the view of the beautiful sunset along Roxas. More on drinks and grilled foods sila but they have a buffet." Maki said. "Also, may beachy vibes, and we all know how Bea's a sucker for the beach."

Napaisip naman si Thirdy, totoo naman na Bea loves the beach. And with Maki recommending that, siguro talagang maganda.

"Alright, Maks. That's a good idea." Thirdy agreed. "But how will you make Bea drive all the way to Pasay?"

Nagkatinginan naman sila but Maki was quick to answer. "Don't worry about that, I got it covered. Basta she'll be there with your family then susulpot kami bigla when it's time for the proposal na."

Even though skeptical, Thirdy trusted Maki naman kaya hinayaan na niya. "Okay.."

"So, let's get this plan started!" Maki happily exclaimed.

-

It was past 10pm when they finished planning for the whole proposal thing and they bid their goodbyes na kay Thirdy.

Little did Thirdy know, though, they're on their way to Kat's condo para magusap din.

When they arrived, agad silang umupo sa couch at nagusap.

"Ano bang balak niyo? Gumawa pa 'to si Jho ng bagong gc. Nakakalito!" Pagrereklamo ni Anton.

"Tanga, para masurprise natin 'yung dalawa!" Inirapan naman siya ni Jho.

"So ano nga? Pano?" Isaac asked to dismiss Anton's complaints.

"So eto, I'll ask Bea kung ano plan niya for Thirdy's birthday. The woman will probably say she'd want to surprise him or if hindi, gagawan ko na ng paraan para mag go siya for a surprise." Maki cleared her throat. "Jho, please explain further."

"Siyempre, ang sasabihin din namin is sa Sunset Bar para dun na lahat. We'll all be there naman para masurprise si Thirds kasi diba, akala niya kanina dinner or lunch lang nila tapos aappear lang tayo for the proposal? So 'yun." Jho ended their plan.

They let it sink in muna sa mga kasama nila.

"So you mean parang double the surprise? Hitting two birds with one stone, like that?" Kat asked them.

"Basically, yeah. They both deserve this. After everything they've been through ba naman." Maki said exasperatedly.

"Oo nga naman." Sang-ayon ng mga lalaki.

"So, ano? G ba kayo?" Jho asked everyone in the room.

Tumango naman ang lahat. "For ThirBea? Of course!" Cel exclaimed animatedly.

"Oo nga, for ThirBea." Jho said and laughed.

"Eh ba't wala ang president natin?" Anton asked. Napalingon naman sa kanya ang iba.

"Sino?" Takang tanong ni Ponggay.

"Si Bacon, duh!" Sabi nito at tumingin kay Kat

"He extends his sorry, he had plans eh." Kat replied with a soft smile.

"Alright, basta G na kayo lahat ah? Walang atrasan 'to!" Sabi pa ulit ni Jho.

"Opo, madam!" All of them replied.

And the rest of the night was spent perfecting the plan to surprise their two friends.

**\- x -**

**Hi, everyone. It has been a tough week for me and I think for the rest of you also. Know that I'm praying always for everyone's well-being.** 💙 **I thought I wouldn't be able to update this week but I just couldn't let go of the thought of not writing anything for 7 days, so here we are! I hope you guys like my take on how Thirdy would propose to Bea. Hehe.** 😅 **Medyo naubos braincells ko while writing this since it reached almost 9K words. But I enjoyed naman so it's all good.**

 **Also, thank you so so so much for 75K reads! Parang kailan lang I was celebrating 500 reads for this book. I can't believe we've reached this milestone together and I couldn't be more thankful to everyone, specially those who has been there since day 1.** 🥰 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I'd like to promise to update at least once a week. But if hindi kakayanin, I'm saying my sorry in advance. Hehe. Also, this has not been thoroughly proofread so I'm sorry again for any errors.** 😅 **Comment your thoughts on this prompt below and I hope you guys have a happy Sunday! Stay safe, guys.** 💙

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 💫


	35. Of Hugs and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy TB prompt :) pretty random

  
  
"Hello, Dans?" Bea asked as soon as she got her phone. She looked beside her bed where her alarm clock was located, it read 11PM. She didn't notice she fell asleep while reading one of her favorite books from Paulo Coelho.

"Ate Bei?" Dani replied, "Oh god, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry, ate! It's about kuya kasi—" Upon hearing Dani's sentence, she suddenly jolted upright. Sleepiness now gone as she fixed her hair.

"What happened to Thirdy? Did something bad happen? Is he okay? Are you all okay?" Bea asked without a pause, she was worried. Dani only ever calls Bea about Thirdy whenever he's not answering any of their calls or if he suddenly disappeared.

"I-I'm not sure, ate. Andito lang siya kanina sa kwarto niya but when we checked again, he's gone." Dani said, it was quite obvious she was in panic.

Bea sighed, she had a rough idea about his whereabouts. The comfort place they both swore to themselves that they'd never let anyone else go to.

"Okay, give me an hour. I'll text you once I find him." Bea told Dani as she slowly moved to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Ate, thank you. I called you agad kasi alam 'kong ikaw lang makakahanap kay kuya. And I know he needs you more than ever right now." Dani explained on the phone.

"Thanks, Dans. I got your brother naman lagi. I shouldn't have left him kanina after the game." Bea answered with a hint of guilt.

"Don't worry, ate. We thought also na he was fine pero hindi pala. Thank you for always saving the day, ate Bei. We owe you lots." Dani said, appreciating how her ate Bei was always there for her brother and their family in general.

"Always, Dani. Always." Bea said before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I'll head out na, I'll update you once I'm with him already, okay?"

After they bid their goodbyes, Bea proceeded to finally stand up and stretch her body. She was wearing her pambahay shorts and one of her Ateneo shirts, just the usual get-up whenever she's at home. Deciding she looked decent enough to go for a drive, she grabbed her Nike windbreaker and car keys before going down and driving off.

•••

Thirdy was staring blankly at the starry night sky, appreciating how the stars sparkled in the darkness. He was in a secluded place in Rizal, a place overlooking the busy streets below while being able to witness the vast expanse of the sky above.

He wanted to be alone, he wanted to just be by himself and drown in his own thoughts as only the soft swishing of wind and the distant sound of cars were heard.

Looking at the starry night sky as he sat down on the hood of his car, he couldn't help but let a lone tear fall.

He had a bad day today.

As he felt more tears running down his face, he looked down at his feet.

"Damn it, Thirdy. You could have done better." He whispered to himself as he clutched his chest, he could feel his heart clenching at the thought of how bad he played earlier.

"If it wasn't for you, nanalo na sana 'yung team kanina." He spoke to himself, further blaming his actions as he continued crying. He was sobbing loud enough for him to not notice a car stopping behind him and a familiar figure walking towards where he was.

"Tangina, bakit? Bakit? Bakit hindi mo ginalingan? Bakit hindi mo inayos? Bakit hindi mo—" His monologue was cut off when he suddenly felt a tall, petite figure hugging him sideways.

The warmth was familiar; it reminded him of sun's delightful rays in the morning, it reminded him of the sea, how serene and calming it can be. But most of all, the warmth reminded him of her.

_Because she's the only one who can give me that warmth._

And so, Thirdy melted into the hug. He let himself bask in the soft display of affection by none other than—

"Beatriz.." He softly called as the woman continued hugging him.

"I'm here, Thirds." She hugged him tighter, "I'm here. I'll never leave."

Having her body this close to him and giving him the tightest hug she could muster, Thirdy couldn't help but sob once more. He slowly turned to his right where Bea was hugging him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bei.." he called softly once again as he continued to break down in her arms, he buried his face on the crook of her neck as Bea rubbed his back, making sure to let him feel that her presence was there.

"Shh, Thirds. I'm here," Bea cooed as she continued comforting him. "You don't have to say anything.." She added, tapping his back softly in between her rubs.

Upon hearing this, Thirdy hugged her even tighter, if that was even possible. Oh how he loved being able to hug her this tight, she was so perfectly fit inside his arms and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Bea continued whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement to Thirdy as he finally started to calm down. He was no longer sobbing loudly but still had his face buried in the crook of the woman's neck.

Knowing he needed her hug more than anything even when he wanted to be alone, Bea just him be. Besides, she loves how his body gave her such warmth in this breezy night.

When he felt he was fine, he broke the hug before wiping his tears. Bea smiled at this and helped him wipe some of them as well. Thirdy definitely looked cute with how he was sniffling and wiping his face, nose discharges included. His face was puffy and it made him look even more adorable.

A few more moments of silence, Thirdy finally looked up from his gaze on the floor and he saw a sight that always made him feel better. A sight that nothing— not even the starry night sky could compare to.

It was a sight of smiling Beatriz, offering him a box of cookies.

"I got you our comfort food, Thirds." She beamed at him. She knew exactly what he needed.

And for the first time tonight, Thirdy smiled. A genuine one at that and it's all because of her. How whipped he was? More than you'll ever think. But he'd like to make himself believe that it's not more than how it actually is.

"Thanks, Bei.." he trailed as he got his hands on the box of cookies. "You didn't have to." He said with a small giggle that Bea found so charming.

Bea just gave her another smile and shook her head, "I know you wanted to be alone, but they're all worried about you so I had to find you," she explained,

"So as an apology, I brought you cookies." And she beamed at him once more.

"It's fine, Beatriz." he assured her as he opened the box of cookies. He got one and offered it to Bea.

"Really?" Bea asked, skeptical, before getting the cookie Thirdy offered her. She knew Thirdy preferred being alone when dealing with his own problems. But what can she do when it was his family who called her to help them?

Thirdy just gave her a small smile before leaning to give her a soft kiss on the temple. "You really want to know?"

Bea pouted playfully as she took a bite from her cookie, "Of course. Para next time I'll know na if I should just hug you agad or wait for you to finish your monologue unlike how I did earlier."

Thirdy chuckled at her cuteness. _Kaya ako lalong naiinlove sa'yo eh._

"No," He started. "I prefer you showing up unexpectedly and hugging me.. even when I want to be alone." Thirdy explained as she looked at her eyes intently.

Bea couldn't help but swallow the imaginary lump on her throat, Thirdy's gaze was intense. It was as if he wanted to convey everything he felt towards her and it made her feel like she was drowning; drowning in so much love and admiration that was overflowing in Thirdy's gaze.

"R-Really?" She managed to say as Thirdy inched his face closer towards hers before smiling and pulling her towards him.

"Yeah, because you're the kind of person I want to be with when I'm alone."

And he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and the day just ended better for Thirdy.

**\- x -**

**Just a short oneshot inspired by a quote I found on tumblr! I know this was super short but I hope** **it helped you guys de-stress from twitter.** 😊 **I'll be back with a longer one, soon.** 😉 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** ✨


	36. Getaways and Adventures #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the pool smut. HEHE.

**NOT PROOFREAD! I apologize for any errors.**

-

"Baby.." Thirdy gently uttered as Bea washed the dishes they used, they just finished eating dinner and Bea insisted that she wash the dishes since Thirdy does it when he stays over at her place. It was already 7pm and Bea just finished helping Thirdy pack for their Boracay trip with their friends tomorrow.

Bea paused, knowing exactly what Thirdy wanted with the tone he's using.

Thirdy was leaning on to the island of his kitchen as he faced Bea's back. She was only wearing a tank top and paired it with a skimpy as hell shorts that left nothing to Thirdy's imagination.

He continued to openly stare at her perfect behind as Bea dried the plates they used. She could feel his stare and it's making her conscious, she felt like she looked displeasing with how sweaty she was earlier.

After washing the plates, she got a towel and dried her hand before she turned around and crossed her arms in front of Thirdy, leaning her back as well on the counter behind her.

"What?" She asked with eyebrows raised.

All she got in return was Thirdy's sheepish grin and he opened his arms as if telling Bea to come and hug him.

Bea just sighed and shook her head, "No, babe. I know what you're thinking." She said before she uncrossed her arms. She decided to turn her back on him once again, not wanting to give in to Thirdy's attempt of getting inside her pants.

But before she could fully turn around, the man was quick to grab her hand and pull her towards him. Bea yelped in surprise but suddenly laughed as she felt his hard chest.

"Thirdy!" She called, "Let gooo. I'm sweaty, oh. We both are. Kadiri!" She tried to wriggle out of his hold but Thirdy just chuckled and held on to her tighter. He just loved teasing her.

"Exactly, we're both sweaty. Why not just do something that would make us sweat even more? Para sulit shower natin later." Thirdy said while wiggling his eyebrows, and with obvious inappropriate intentions.

Bea closed her eyes and stopped struggling once Thirdy ended his explanation, if you can even call it one.

She was having a dilemma, should they push through it? Or should she stop Thirdy as early as now? She was just afraid na masyado nilang maenjoy 'yung gabi considering their flight for tomorrow was scheduled at 6AM.

It was Anton's idea for them to have a beach getaway. Supposedly, BEBOB lang talaga ang kasama but Thirdy insisted to invite the ALE kasi gusto niyang makasama si Bea. And because hindi na kaya nina Anton ang pagpapabebe ni Thirdy, because he basically used everything in his power to persuade them, they finally gave in to him. Well, naisip din naman nila na masaya 'pag marami sila and even more so kasi sila Ponggay ang sasama.

She was staying over right now at Thirdy's condo para sabay na sila before 6AM to go to the airport, less hassle na rin and para maggrab nalang sila since ayaw nila magpadrive. She finished packing na sa LGV before going here para less work since she knew how messy Thirdy packs, and she asked him to bring just a few things from Cainta para hindi na sila mahirapan.

Apparently, the guy didn't know what 'few' meant. He brought more than he should have and insisted to bring it to Boracay. Akala mo talaga they're going on a trip to Europe sa dami! So instead of finishing after an hour, they finished after 4 hours, nagtalo pa sila kung alin ang dadalhin ni Thirdy kaya sobrang nastress si Bea and she was dripping with sweat even though the AC was on.

When she felt Thirdy's hold loosening around her, she carefully leaned back and looked the man in the eye.

"Alam mo, 'yan nalang ata lagi nasa isip mo." She told him and shook her head.

Okay, let's face it. Si Thirdy naman talaga always ang reason kung bakit sila nakakagawa ng milagro eh, pero sige, may mga times din na si Bea ang nag-aaya. But it's really the guy most of the time. Bea isn't really complaining though, she secretly enjoys it. But Thirdy just can't help being adventurous sometimes.

Thirdy smirked, "Kasalanan ko bang sobrang hot ng girlfriend ko? You don't even have to do anything sexy, tinitigasan na ako eh."

Nahampas naman siya ni Bea, she's still not used to him being this vulgar even though they're together already for almost a year and a half.

"Tumigil ka nga!" Bea replied while blushing.

Thirdy chuckled again and kissed her forehead, "Come on, by." He tried persuading her as his kisses travelled south. From her forehead, to her nose and then he gently brushed his lips gently with hers.

His kisses then travelled down her neck, until it reached her soft spot. He then nibbled her ear before whispering, "Please.."

Bea closed her eyes as she felt Thirdy's breath on her ear, the guy really knows her weakness.

She can't even think straight at this point, how can she when Thirdy was already sucking on her neck as his hands wandered behind her.

"A-Ah.." Bea moaned softly as Thirdy started to grab her bum and caressed it roughly.

Thirdy continued to give his girlfriend kisses on her neck, as well as a few small hickeys, just to tease her. Alam niya kasing Bea is weak for neck kisses and she really won't deny him whenever he starts doing this.

Not feeling any resistance, Thirdy smirked as he continued peppering kisses all over her neck. Bea moved her head to the side to give him ample space to give her more kisses, she held onto his shoulders for support as she felt Thirdy's hands going inside her shirt.

"T-Thirds.." she moaned as she felt Thirdy caressing her mounds over her bra.

Thirdy moved his kisses upwards, he peppered kisses around her jaw before reaching her lips.

He rested his forehead on hers before looking at Bea's face, nakakunot ang noo nito habang nakapikit ang kaniyang mga mata.

Bea, feeling Thirdy's stare, opened her eyes and looked at him. They were now staring into each other's orbs.

Thirdy couldn't help but adore Bea, despite her disheveled look, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Kaya naman napangiti siya before grabbing her by the hips and making her wrap her legs around his waist. Bea squealed at his action kaya napakapit siya ng mahigpit sa leeg ni Thirdy.

Pinalo niya ito ng mahina, "Ano ba! Thirdy!"

Thirdy just chuckled at her before planting a soft kiss on her lips, all the while staring into her eyes.

"I promise, we won't be late tomorrow." He said before sprinting towards his room.

-

"Ang tagal naman nung dalawang 'yon!" Pagrereklamo ni Maddie, kumpleto na sila lahat sa loob ng airport but they're waiting for a certain couple to arrive so that they could all check in their luggages together. Maddie looked at her watch to check the time, it was 5AM already.

Around 30 minutes na sila naghihintay. They planned to meet an hour and 30 minutes before their boarding time at 6AM pero 30 minutes late na 'yung dalawa. Maddie was first to arrive kaya sobrang naiinis siya sa tagal nung dalawa nilang kasama. The next to come around was Deanna, Ponggay, Dani and Jules who arrived together. Si Kat ang last sa girls dumating kasama si Bacon. The first to arrive naman sa guys si Ice, tapos 'yung sunod na dumating si AD, si Anton at ang Nieto twins sabay dumating and last si SJ na mag-isa lang din dumating.

Naiinip na si Maddie kaya tumabi sa kaniya si Deanna, "Ate Madz, pagchill uy! Maabot ra lagi to!" (Ate Mads, chill lang! Dadating din mga 'yun!)

Nailing nalang si Maddie at patuloy na tinitingnan 'yung entrance to check if they arrived already.

"Nako, Dani. For sure, nahawaan na ng kuya mo si ate Bei sa pagiging mabagal." Ponggay commented as she fixed her hair into a ponytail, meanwhile Dani was just on her phone, checking her twitter timeline.

"'Di na nga ako magtataka kung isang araw magpapalit na sila ng mukha at maging pagong na rin si ate Bei, araw-araw ba naman magkasama pagkatapos ng championship? And that was 2 weeks ago. Tapos dun pa natulog kagabi si ate Bei sa condo niya." Naiiling na sagot ni Dani without looking at Ponggay.

Natawa naman si Jules, "Siyempre, kakatapos lang ng season eh. Malamang namiss niya si ate Bei ng malala, matagal silang 'di nagsama ng sila lang."

"Namiss kamong may gawin kay Bea!" Sabat ni Anton at tumawa.

Napasmirk naman si Maddie upon hearing Anton's comment, oo nga naman. Nadidiligan na ulit kaibigan nila, matagal din kasing sexually frustrated 'yon. Napailing nalang siya when she remembered how Bea was so irritable during their championship, buti nalang hindi niya nadadala sa loob ng court. And good thing also na mukhang nadiligan si Kapitana just before their last game.

"Mamumula na naman 'yon si ate Bei 'pag tutuksuhin niyo!" Deanna exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah, right. That one time at LU, she got so red when we asked about their private life." Kat shared with a soft laugh and joined in on the fun.

"Oo nga, natawa ako na naaawa kay ate Bea!" SJ added with a huge smile.

"And Thirdy made everything worse, sinagot ba naman ng walang preno, nasapak tuloy." Isaac laughed as they remembered their previous beach getaway at LU. They were seated sa labas lang ng cottage nila and they settled with just taking turns asking each other hanggang sa napunta kina Bea at Thirdy ang mga tanong and the rest was history.

Maddie recalled the memory, natawa rin siya kay Bea nun. They loved teasing Bea about it kasi that's the only time they get to bully her, when it comes to Thirdy lang kasi siya nagiging ganun kaya tinetake advantage na nila. Minsan lang kasi talaga si Bea nacocorner.

"Kaya dapat sa trip natin ngayon, mas tanungin pa natin sila. Medyo ipa-tipsy natin si ate Bei para dire-diretso 'yung sagot!" Ponggay suggested. Last time kasi, hindi nila natanong 'yung mga gusto nilang itanong kasi grabe na 'yung titig ni Bea sa kanila. Fearing their lives, and also because pa-start palang ang season 'non and they didn't want to anger the Kapitana, they let her go.

But now that the tables have turned, the season is finally over and champions sila. Bea would be accomodating naman na dapat diba? And she should let loose na.

Maddie just shook her head sa mga chismis until she checked her watch again. Wala pa rin sila. She sighed, hindi naman kasi nalelate 'yung isa, mukhang nahawa na talaga siya sa boyfriend niya. Magsasalita na sana siya to ask Dani to call them again nang biglang magsalita si Anton na nakatingin sa dalawang taong tumatakbo papunta sa kanilang lahat.

"Uy, buti naman at dumating na kayo!" Sabi nito at lahat naman sila napatingin sa kakarating lang na magjowa.

Thirdy and Bea were both catching their breaths as they held their luggages closer to them, halatang nagtakbuhan sila from the entrance para lang makahabol at makarating sa kung saan nakatayo ang mga kaibigan nila.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Thirdy said in between catching his breaths and the rest of them greeted the two.

"Nako, walang sorry sorry bro. Galit na galit na si Maddie oh, Madzillang malala na sa kahihintay sa inyo!" Panloloko ni Anton after the rest of them acknowledged Thirdy and Bea's presence at tumawa naman ang lahat. Nawala na sana ang inis ni Maddie kanina but Anton just had to mention it again kaya di niya napigilan at lumapit siya dito sabay binatukan.

"Tumahimik ka, Anton! Gusto mo sa'yo ako magalit?" She asked while biting her lip with obvious annoyance. Ayaw lang naman niya malate sila.

"Oo nga, sorry na. Tatahimik na!" Sabi naman ni Anton habang nakayuko at hinihimas kung saan siya binatukan ni Maddie.

Maddie then turned to look at the couple who just arrived and would have most probably caused their delay, tinaasan niya ng kilay ang dalawa.

"At kayo? Bakit ang tagal niyo? Malapit na boarding time natin!" She told them with irritation.

Nagkatinginan lang si Thirdy at Bea before they gave her a small, guilty smile, "Thirdy wouldn't get up kasi, ilang beses ko na siya ginigising." Pagdadahilan ni Bea to which Maddie just rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right, may ginawa lang talaga kayo kagabi._ She thought but ended up not saying it out loud.

Deciding na wala rin namang mangyayari kung sesermonan niya sila, and it might just cause them further delay, she decided to just let it go and sighed. "Kahit kailan, Thirdy. Bahala na nga, tara na." Pag-aaya ni Maddie and started walking towards the check-in counters, sumunod naman sila.

As they started to walk, Bea and Thirdy breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that they got off the hook as they followed the group to check their luggages in already.

"Ayoko talagang nagagalit si Maddie, she's scary." Sabi ni Thirdy kay Bea habang umiiling. Iba kasi magalit si Maddie at ilang beses na nawitness ni Thirdy 'yon.

This caused Bea to look at him in disbelief before pinching his sides, "Ow, babe! Ang sakit!" Reklamo ni Thirdy while caressing his sides, biglaan naman kasing nangungurot jowa niya!

"If it wasn't for you last night, we won't be late naman sana ngayon. We woke up later than 3AM tuloy!" Pagrereklamo ni Bea while fixing her backpack na iccheck-in nila kasabay ng maleta nila ni Thirdy as they stopped behind Kat and Bacon. Nauna na kasi sila Maddie sa pila.

Thirdy just grinned widely at her, "Babe, you enjoyed din naman eh. Sabi mo pa nga na you wanted mo—"

Bea didn't let him finish his sentence, she immediately covered his mouth with her palm, afraid their friends would hear what he was about to say. They'd tease them to no end again. Well, okay lang naman kay Thirdy na ginaganun sila, but Bea's a different case. She isn't exactly shy about it, if given the chance nagoopen naman siya about their sex life, but she's just uncomfortable talking about it most of the time and she gets embarassed when they tease the both of them. They obviously know how wild Thirdy can get.

"Thirdy, isa!" Bea then widened her eyes at him as a warning. Thirdy just chuckled and did the most unexpected thing.

He licked her palm, the palm that was covering his mouth.

Kaya agad na tinanggal ni Bea ang kamay niya, "What the hell, Ferdinand!" She half-shouted at him and groaned. "That's so unhygienic!"

Tumawa nalang si Thirdy and mouthed love you kaya inirapan nalang siya ni Bea.

"Mamaya na kayo magharutan! Respeto sa walang jowa. Buti pa si ate Kat at kuya Bacs marunong rumespeto!" Pagpaparinig naman ni Deanna na nasa harap nina Kat.

Bea just made a face at Deanna, "Inggit ka lang."

Deanna then acted as if she was offended, "Wow, sinabi ko bang hindi?"

Bacon and Kat just laughed at their playful banter, "Deanna, ikaw na susunod. Tapos na si Ponggay." Bacon reminded kaya agad naman lumingon si Deanna sa counter at nagcheck-in na rin.

Since Bacon and Thirdy presented to check in their remaining things, nauna na si Bea and Kat sa may gilid to wait for them. The rest of the girls were waiting there for the guys as well.

Nang naglalakad sina Bea and Kat papunta kina Maddie, they all looked at Bea who was walking quite weirdly towards them kaya naman napataas ang kilay ni Maddie.

As the two of the three Katipunan towers reached their friends, nagtaka si Bea because they were all looking her weirdly. Bea just looked at them confused, "What?"

"You're walking weirdly, ate Bei." Ponggay started.

Jules nodded, "Yeah, you are. Parang may.." Jules turned to look at Dani and Ponggay before they looked at Bea at the same time.

"Masakit!" The three of them said at the same time before laughing.

Natawa nalang din si Maddie. "Oo nga, Beatriz." She smirked, "Good sex?"

Mas natawa naman sila sa reaction ni Bea dahil napahilamos nalang siya sa mukha. "Tangina niyo."

"Uy, hindi dineny!" Pang-aasar pa ni Deanna. Bea turned to look at Kitty for help but the woman just shrugged. "You look pretty tired and satisfied, though."

"Who does?" Came Matt's voice kaya mas nanlumo si Bea. The guys are here, too. Except for Thirdy and Bacon who still weren't done with theit luggages.

"We just noticed na.. masyadong nag-enjoy kagabi etong Finals MVP namin." Jules said and winked at the guys kaya nagets naman agad nila.

Anton coughed to hide his laughter, "Hmmm.. kasama ba nung finals MVP din namin?" Dagdag asar kaya mas lalong namula si Bea.

"Parang ganun nga, 'no? Iba talaga pag mga finals MVP." Mike added.

"Kaso mukhang nasobrahan, nasasaktan pag naglalakad eh." Deanna said and looked at Dani, signalling her to add something.

"Tsk. Tapos pagod na pagod pa, kita niyo 'yung mata?" Dani smiled sheepishly as she looked at her ate Bei.

They all found her so cute as she glared at each of them.

"Shut up, you guys." Mahinang sabi ni Bea, "What's taking Thirdy so long?"

"Uy wala na, hinanap na bebe niya!" Natatawang sabi ni Maddie. Kung kanina, muntik na silang kainin ng buhay, ngayon naman kulang nalang mapunit labi ni Maddie sa lapad ng ngiti dahil sa pang-aasar sa kaniya.

And like a an answered prayer, Thirdy came around with Bacon. He was confused as to why they were all staring at him with a teasing smile. "Ano?"

"Thank God you're here, tara na!" Bea said before pulling Thirdy towards the last security before they could have the chance to further tease her about them.

As they went through the last security before they all finally got inside to walk towards their boarding gate. She sighed in relief as they didn't make kulit na. Bea looked at her watch, they still have 45 minutes before their flight kaya they decided to buy some snacks muna.

"Babe, I want Mrs. Fields." Paglalambing ni Bea while holding onto Thirdy's arm. Thirdy would sometimes be surprised with how clingy Bea has become but it was a good kind of surprise, he loved how Bea loved being public na with her affection.

"Okay," He answered before finding Maddie and the rest, "We'll buy cookies lang. She's craving eh." Pagpaalam niya sa mga kasama.

"Wow, craving. Buntis ka na agad?" Panloloko ni Maddie as she was looking at different sunnies, naiwan niya raw kasi 'yung kaniya.

Bea just rolled her eyes, "Ewan ko sa inyo!" Pagtataray ni Bea before turning around. "Tara na, babe." She added before dragging Thirdy with her towards Mrs. Fields na kaharap lang ng store kung nasaan sina Maddie.

"You guys sure she's not pregnant? That mood swing hits different." AD asked as he looked at the two weirdly.

Nagkatinginan naman silang lahat before their gazes went to Thirdy and Bea who were happily talking as they made their way to Mrs. Fields.

"We'll never know." Dani said and shrugged kaya nagkibit-balikat na rin sila.

Kitty, who was standing beside Maddie just chuckled, "Not now, right?"

Maddie also chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah, not now." And they both giggled together. Si Bacon na katabi ni Kat, umiling nalang.

 _Mga babae talaga.._ He thought before sighing.

-

Thirdy and Bea just finished buying cookies from Mrs. Fields and were on their way to their boarding gates na. Some fans were able to recognize them on their way and asked for a few photos, they willingly accomodated them naman.

When they arrived at their boarding gate, their eyes roamed to find where their friends were and they were able to find them naman agad thanks to Ice sticking out like a sore thumb. With his built ba naman, who wouldn't see him immediately?

As they settled on their seats waiting for them to board their flight, a few fans asked to take photos with them kaya kahit medyo puyat silang lahat, they still smiled at their cameras.

Bea was leaning her head on Thirdy's shoulder after they made sure no fans would ask their for photos anymore, their flight would be boarding in a few but his sleepyhead was just too tired sleepy kaya he said she can just close her eyes for a bit. Nakatulog naman si Bea, as evidenced by her soft snores and even breathing. Thirdy was just staring at her for a few seconds, admiring her cute face before focusing his eyes on his phone again.

Anton was just staring at his friend who looked so whipped. Tangina, nginingitian 'yung tulog? Iba na talaga tama nito.

Kinalabit niya si Thirdy nang tumingin na ito sa cellphone niya. "Huy, bro."

Tumingin naman si Thirdy sa kanya. "Ano? Manunuod pa 'ko ng thirbea videos eh." Iritang sagot nito kay Anton.

Anton just looked at him weirdly, "The heck, bro? Ba't ka pa manunuod eh katabi mo naman na si Bea?"

"Tanga, gusto ko lang kiligin kasi tulog siya. Pake mo ba?" Mataray na sabi ni Thirdy.

Anton just shook his head at his friend. He didn't understand what he meant but whatever, that just means he's pretty much in love with his girlfriend.

"Anyway, pagod na pagod ah. Ginawa niyo kagabi?" Patay-malisyang tanong ni Anton kay Thirdy kahit alam naman nitong may nangyari talaga.

Hindi na tumingin si Thirdy sa kanya, "Ulol, Anton. 'Wag ka na makichismis, baka magising pa 'to." Mahinang sabi ni Thirdy.

Natawa ng mahina si Anton, "Sa bagay, ba't ko pa ba tinatanong, halata naman." He said, "Pero.."

Tiningnan naman siya ni Thirdy, "Pero ano?"

Ngumiti lang ng nakakaloko si Anton, "Nakarami ka ba, bro? Ibang klase maglakad si Bea, eh. Halatang pagod na pagod pa."

Gagalaw na sana si Thirdy nang maalala niyang nakasandal si Bea sa kaniya kaya kahit gusto niyang patahimikin si Anton gamit kamay niya, he was left with no choice but just to hiss at him.

"'Wag natin 'yan dito pag-usapan, bro. Kahit kailan ka talaga!" Sita ni Thirdy dito. They talk naman talaga about it but of course, hindi naman detailed. Just boy talks, nangyari ba o hindi. Pero pagdating kay Bea parang nakazipper bibig niya.

"Under ka talaga." Naiiling na sabi ni Anton, alam niya kasing ayaw din magsalita ni Thirdy kapag kay Bea na, and they respect that. Natutuwa lang silang lokohin si Bea kasi sinasakyan din ni Thirdy 'yung trip nila pag andyan si Bea which was why 'yung one time sa LU eh nakasagot siya kung kailan unang nangyari sa kanila 'yung ganun but after that wala na kasi halatang inis na inis na si Bea.

"Wow, hiya naman ako sa'yo! Parang ikaw 'di under eh." Sabi ni Thirdy bago binalik ang tingin sa cellphone niya.

"Ewan ko sa'yo, bro." 'Yun lang ang naging sagot ni Anton at sumandal na rin sa upuan.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "Ewan ko rin sa'yo, bro." And they both focused on their phones.

They waited a few more minutes before their flight was called for boarding kaya ginising ni Thirdy si Bea.

"Babe, we're boarding na.." he said softly as Bea scrunched up her nose. "Urghh.." she groaned but lifted her head with her eyes still closed.

"Come on, baby." Thirdy urged her and held her hand to help her stand up. He got Bea's bag and brought it himself para hindi na mahirapan girlfriend niya. Bea slowly opened her eyes and rubbed it while yawning, she just looked so adorable, halatang bagong gising at antok na antok pa.

Agad naman niyang hinawakan si Thirdy sa braso and snuggled into him as they walked towards their gate, "Hmm.. sleepy pa ako, babe." She said while closing her eyes and pouting.

Thirdy just kissed the top of her head, "Cute mo, Isabel!" Panggigil niya rito which caused Bea to let out a soft giggle that Thirdy found even more adorable.

"You can sleep sa flight, 1 hour din naman 'yun. Just stay awake until we settle inside the plane, okay?" He said before kissing the top of her head again. Bea just murmured a 'mhmm, okay' before snuggling close to him.

When they reached the lady that would scan their tickets, Thirdy handed both their tickets before kissing Bea's temple again.

"Thank you, ma'am, sir. Ang cute niyo po. I'm a fan." The woman said as she handed Thirdy their tickets again. This made the both of them smile, "Thanks." Thirdy thanked her for the both of them and Bea gave her an appreciative smile before they started walking towards the plane.

Nang makapasok na sila, Dani immediately sat down sa may window seat, followed by Bea and then Thirdy who was fixing his carry on backpack sa overhead cabin. He then took off Bea's body bag from his body and held it as he settled down.

"My bag, please." Bea asked Thirdy kaya binigay naman agad ni Thirdy.

She got her pack of gum and turned to Dani, "You want, Dans?" She asked the younger. Tumingin si Dani and nodded.

"Thanks, ate." Dani thanked her before getting the gum. "Anytime, Danyot." She said with a smile before offering a gum to Thirdy.

"Want one, babe?" She asked and Thirdy just shook his head. "No, but thank you for the offer, baby."

Bea just smiled and popped one into her mouth before putting it back inside her bag.

They made sure to wear their seatbelts as the flight attendants checked their seats.

As the flight attendants was about to finish their demo, Bea just leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Thirdy noticed this and immediately held her right hand kaya napamulat si Bea and smiled at him, always grateful for his thoughtfulness.

He knows how much Bea hates takeoffs kaya lagi niya itong hinahawakan.

"I'm here, okay?" Thirdy said gently and kissed the back of her hand.

As the plane started to ascend, Thirdy's hold on her got tighter as he saw how Bea closed her eyes. She really hated takeoffs and all Thirdy wanted was to hug her to make her feel safe, there were tears already threatening to fall and he couldn't stand it.

"Babe.. it's okay, I'm here." He consoled her through whispers as Bea tried her best to stop her tears from falling.

When the aircraft finally stabled, Thirdy's hold loosened and when the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off, he took his seat belt off and lifted the seat divider to move better and hug Bea.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly as she snuggled closer to his chest. "Yeah.. thank you.." she murmured quietly.

Thirdy smiled at this. "I love you.." he said softly as he caressed the top of her head. This gesture made Bea smile, "I love you, too.."

Before Thirdy could tell Bea to sleep, biglang umubo naman si Dani sa tabi ni Bea. "Ugh, hello? Baka nakalimutan niyong andito ako sa gilid niyo?" She told them with a disapproving look.

Thirdy just shook his head, "Magmusic ka nalang diyan, Danielle. Palibhasa, wala kang jowa."

"Nye nye. Mga walang respeto sa single." Dani rolled her eyes before proceeding to follow Thirdy's suggestion and just listened to her music.

Thirdy then looked at Bea, "Sleep na, love. I'll wake you up nalang if the food's here. Sandal ka lang sa'kin." Bea just nodded her head quietly. She moved until she found a comfortable position. And just like that, Bea fell asleep agad.

 _Pagod na pagod nga talaga._ Thirdy thought as he looked at her before he closed his eyes to rest as well.

•••

When they arrived in Caticlan, safe and sound, they immediately rode the boat going to the island proper. They were accommodated and was directly transferred by the resort they booked and in no time, they arrived there already.

It was 20 minutes past 8 in the morning when they all entered Two Seasons Beach Resort located in Station 1, the girls immediately went to sit down on the couches as they were all tired. They chose to stay in Station 1 rather than in Station 2 because they wanted their stay to be more quiet than their past visits here. Kaya ayun, they'll just go to station 2 if they want to experience the night life and how busy Boracay can be.

It was Anton and Thirdy who talked with the receptionist regarding their room. They were all going to share one big room consisting of 4 large beds, 1 king sized and 3 queen sized para magkasya sila lahat. The room also had direct access to the pool para anytime they can swim.

When they got their key, lumapit sila sa mga pagod na kasama nila. "Let's go, sa ground floor lang naman tayo." Aya ni Thirdy kaya with a groan, all of them stood up and went to follow their guide, Thirdy waited for Bea to stand up and held her close as they walked their way towards their room.

"So this will be your room po. Please enjoy your stay! If you need anything, please don't hesitate to give us a call via the landline. Thank you." The guide bid her goodbye and they gave their thanks before they were left inside their suite.

_**(Here's their room if you guys want to visualize what's happening better.**_ 😊 _ **)**_

AD who was most excited with the direct access to the pool, invited Ice to check it out with him so they went out to check the pool via the door in front of their 2 beds.

"Sweet, man. The pool looks so inviting." Adrian commented as they looked at the pool, mesmerized at its beauty.

"Yeah, this was a good choice. Para if we're all drunk, we'll sober up by pushing each other here." Natatawang sabi ni Ice. AD agreed and they just high-fived.

Meanwhile, ang mga naiwan naman sa loob ay nag-uusap kung sa'n matutulog.

"Okay, bigay na natin sa magjowa 'yung private room dun." Sabi ni Ponggay na nakaupo sa dulo ng isang beds.

"Eh sinong magjowa? Either ThirBea or BacKat." Tanong naman ni Deanna kaya napaisip din sila before Kat spoke.

"I think it's better if we give the private room to these two," nodding towards Thirdy and Bea's direction who were both seated on the other bed, Bea was leaning her head on Thirdy's shoulder as Thirdy arms were wrapped around her shoulder. "They need privacy all the time eh." Kat reasoned out and crossed her arms with a smirk on her lips.

Bea, even though eyes closed, heard Kitty's comment kaya minulat niya agad mga mata niya at binato si Kat ng isang small pillow.

"Ow, Bei!" Reklamo ni Kat na natatawa. "But really, no kidding. Let them have the private room." Kat said in between giggles.

"Yeah, we're fine sharing with you guys." Pagsang-ayon naman ni Bacon sa girlfriend niya at binigyan ng makahulugang tingin sina Bea at Thirdy.

"Ugh, bahala kayo diyan. I'm going to and I quote, our private room, na so I can rest!" Bea said at inirapan sila bago padabog na naglakad papuntang private room.

Natawa nalang sila Ponggay. Adrian who just got back from the pool saw the scene of Bea walking away.

"You sure she's not pregnant, Thirds?" Adrian asked again, but this time, to Thirdy.

Thirdy just shook his head. He was about to answer when Bea's voice shouted from the private room.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!"

They were all silent for a while before laughing, "Well, you heard her." Thirdy said and shrugged.

•••

Since they all arrived early, they all decided to head out in the afternoon nalang para dire-diretso na sila hanggang gabi. They plan on just chilling by the beach today, watch the sunset and rest already so they can gather all the energy they need for tomorrow's island hopping. Anyway, they'll be going to Station 2 naman tomorrow based on their itinerary.

Nagpahinga muna silang lahat before they decided to change into appropriate beach attires and then eat lunch.

The rest of the girls just finished changing in the bathroom while all the boys changed inside their rooms. In Bea and Thirdy's case, they both changed inside their own room.

"Baka may gawing kababalaghan naman 'yung dalawa!" Sabi ni Maddie when they realized the door was closed.

Anton laughed, "Eh ano naman?"

"Baka matagalan tayo, e gusto na namin magpicture." Sabi naman ni Ponggay na nag-aayos ng gamit niya.

Before they could talk about the couple any longer, the door to their room opened and they both came out, already wearing their beach attires. Bea was wearing a simple white lacy halter bikini at pinatungan niya ng polo, which is probably Thirdy's. Thirdy was just wearing a sando and swimming shorts.

"In case you guys didn't know, we can hear what you're talking about." Bea said with an eyeroll.

"Okay, let's go?" Aya ni Ice, "I'm starving already. 'Wag na muna natin sila asarin ngayon."

"Aba't! So may next time?!" Sagot ni Bea and they all just laughed at her.

"Ugh, hindi naman ganito kalala mang-asar mga 'to before, ah." Bea said while shaking her head.

"Tapos pag nakita pa nila 'tong mga nilagay mo sa'kin, hay nako ka talaga, Ravena!" Bea said in frustration kaya natawa nalang si Thirdy. "Tara na."

After they had their late lunch just by the resort's restaurant, they all decided to take a dip on the beach. It was 4PM na kaya hindi na mainit.

"Oh daaamn. Masyado kayong nagsaya talaga kagabi!" Sabi ni Jules at nilapitan si Bea, surveying the marks on her chest, which she tried her best to hide with her bikini.

"Dami naman, hindi naman 'to mawawala sa'yo, Kuya Thirds!" Asar ni Deanna at tumawa.

"Sus, wala 'yan sa mga kalmot sa likod, oh!" Tapos tinuro ni SJ likod ni Thirdy, "Eto 'yung wild!"

"Hindi ko nga alam kung anong klase kasiyahan ang naganap kagabi, basta masaya 'no?" Maddie joined in and laughed at Bea's annoyed face.

"Hindi lang masaya, masarap pa!" Anton added to which hindi na nakayanan ni Bea.

"Tangina niyo, parang kayo 'di niyo 'to ginagawa?" Inis na sabi ni Bea at tumayo na.

"We do it, but not the night before a trip!" Kat said which made everyone laugh. Sobrang gusto na sabunutan ni Bea 'yung mga kasama niya but she willed herself to just be patient.

"Maligo na nga tayo!" She tried diverting the topic and held onto Dani's arm. "Come on, Danyot. Let's swim na!"

They all decided to follow Bea's lead and walked towards the beach.

Thirdy was the last one to go kasama si Maddie, "Thirds." Maddie called, Thirdy hummed in response and glanced slightly at Maddie.

"Those are really nasty back scratches, just saying." She said with a sheepish grin.

Kaya natawa naman si Thirdy, "Yeah, she wasn't able to trim her nails daw."

Hindi nila napansing nasa harap pala nila si Anton and he was able to hear them, "Sus, basta makascore 'yan kay Kapitana, kahit ga'no kahapdi, okay lang naman sa kanya!"

Maddie nodded, "Sa bagay, pero okay na rin 'yun. Hindi na cranky si Bea unlike nung championship. Halatang sexually frustrated si gaga."

Napalingon naman si Thirdy kay Maddie, he didn't know that.

"Oh? 'Di mo alam?" Maddie laughed. "She was so irritable! 'Yung konting mali lang sa training nakabusangot na agad. She isn't normally like that pero just before the championship, biglang naging okay." Maddie then glanced at Thirdy meaningfully, "I wonder what happened?"

Anton who was now facing them put his hand under his chin as if thinking, "Hm.. ako theory ko diyan.. May nadala sa langit."

Thirdy just shook his head, clearly getting the sexual innuendo implied by Anton, "Ang dami mo talagang alam, Anton."

Ngumiti naman agad si Anton ng nakakaloko, "Uy, iba nasa isip niya. Ibig sabihin ko lang naman, nadala sa langit dahil sa sarap!"

He paused. "Ng pagkain! Sarap kaya sa La Crep, diba, Madz?"

Maddie laughed at Anton, kahit kailan walang makakatalo sa pagiging maasar niya. "Oo, sarap na sarap nga ata eh." She agreed kaya naman napabuntong-hininga nalang si Thirdy.

"Baby! Swim na!" Sigaw ni Bea na nasa may dagat na kaya napatingin silang tatlo. Lahat ng kasama nila either nagppicture o naliligo na and Bea was pouting playfully kasi iniwan siya nina Jules dahil nagppicture. Sila Ice naman may mga sariling mundo sa dagat.

"Sige, pag-usapan niyo sex life namin ni Bea diyan. Pupuntahan ko na 'yung damulag na 'yon." Natatawang sabi ni Thirdy before she went and met with Bea, naligo naman agad sila.

Nagkatinginan naman si Anton at Maddie. "At least they're together now." Maddie said to which Anton agreed. They deserve to finally be together after everything.

•••

Their day 1 was done, nothing much happened except for occasional banters and more laughters shared. They decided not to drink anything tonight to prepare for day 2 since nasa itinerary nila ang mag bar but before that, they were all going island hopping.

"I prefer the black one, babe." Sagot ni Thirdy when Bea asked her which bikini she'll wear for today's island hopping.

"Hmm. Okay, so I'll just change to the other one once we're back later on?" She looked at Thirdy for confirmation and Thirdy just nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So bango naman, my Isabel." He whispered and kissed the back of her ear. They were both standing at the foot of their bed.

Nakikiliti naman si Bea pero she just let him be, "Okay po, I get it. Now, just sit down sa kama, baka matagalan pa tayo eh."

Thirdy chuckled and gave her one last kiss on the back of her neck, "Fine."

Bea just smiled at him and continued fixing their stuff for their agenda today.

When everyone was finished, they headed out and immediately went for their island hopping. The tour consisted of docking to different beaches around Boracay, snorkeling and cliff jumping. All of which everyone enjoyed greatly.

The tour also included their lunch by the beach with different seafoods and grilled barbecues kaya sobrang nagenjoy sila and they didn't feel tired.

5 hours later, they were driven back to their hotel to freshen up and get ready for the party. They decided to go to Station 2 tonight to have a full on experience of Boracay nightlife. Besides, they all missed drinking as well.

After freshening up, they went to watch the sunset first and admire the beauty of the island once more for today. They then went to station 2 and had dinner before going to Epic.

"Inumaaaan naaaaa!" The Nieto twins and SJ shouted when their ordered drinks arrived.

"Hindi naman halatang hayok na hayok kayo sa alak 'no?" Ice commented as he got himself a bottle of ICE cold beer. (See what I did there? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

"Hayaan mo na, Ice. Your intense training for the season will start soon eh!" Bea said with a laugh and they all started drinking.

As the music got louder and their drinks got tastier, they were all tipsy in no time kaya napatayo na sila and joined the crowd in dancing.

"Picture po!" One of the bar's photographers shouted at their group and they all tried to fit themselves together in one photo.

Afterwards, they all started dancing. All the girls were dancing together at pinapalibutan sila ng mga lalaki so that walang ibang magtangkang bastusin sila. Except for Kat and Bacon who were just sitting at their table and enjoying their drinks, very Tito and Tita.

Thirdy and Bea, on the other hand, were standing and dancing not too far from them. Thirdy's hands were all over Bea's body as she playfully ground herself at him. "Bei.."

Wala pa masyadong tama si Thirdy but Bea obviously has already.

"Just dance with me, baby." Bea said continued dancing, she wasn't usually like this specially in public but she just missed Thirdy too much during their whole season kaya hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili niya. Of course, she knew when to stop, though.

Thirdy was doing his best not to think of anything naughty, but it was getting hard with Bea continuously dancing and rubbing her back against him. Sumasayaw pa rin sila until Bea gradually stopped moving turned around to face him.

"Baby.." she said slowly kaya naman nataranta si Thirdy, "What's wrong?" He asked, shouting so that Bea could hear him through the music.

"Let's go back na sa room.. I'm dizzy.. and I wanna puke.." Bea said as he held on to his shoulders for support.

Tumingin naman si Thirdy sa paligid nila, they were all having fun pa, and even Bacon and Kat who were just sitting in the corner kanina were already dancing. Mahirap naman kung iisa-isahin niya pa silang lapitan so he decided to just bring Bea outside of Epic so they can both breathe.

He was helping her walk outside hanggang sa makalabas na sila and he got his phone. "Baby, I'll text them nalang na mauuna na tayo."

Bea just nodded and held herself closer towards Thirdy.

"Tara?" He asked and Bea just nodded. They then both started walking towards the resort they're staying. Good thing Bea had the key to the resort, sinabi na niya kasi kanina na siya na maghahawak because she feels like sila ni Thirdy ang mauunang bumalik. This didn't help them escape from their friends' teasing but they simply just let it be, at this point nasasanay na si Bea.

Agad namang humilata si Bea sa kama, "My head hurts na.." Bea said as she felt her surroundings swirling.

"You should change na, babe. Para diretso tulog ka na." Thirdy said while looking at his girlfriend from the door.

"Wait, just give me a sec—" hindi natapos si Bea because she suddenly felt something churn around her stomach at agad siyang pumunta sa CR.

Agad naman siyang inalalayan ni Thirdy, "Wow, ngayon lang kita ulit nakitang sumuka ah."

Bea doesn't usually puke kapag umiinom sila, pero mukhang matagal na kasing hind siya nakainom.

Bea wiped her mouth, feeling as if nalabas na niya lahat, she tried standing up with Thirdy's help. And washed her face sa sink.

"Uh, I really hate the aftertaste!" She said with a disgusted face, nahimasmasan na siya after she threw up kaya natawa naman si Thirdy.

"Hopefully you won't throw up tomorrow, Anton wants to drink pa pero dito nalang sa room." Thirdy said before leaning his back on the sink as Bea wiped her face with a towel.

"I won't na talaga, will just get tipsy lang naman siguro." Bea said with a small smile before they both headed out of the bathroom.

Tumingin muna si Bea sa buong room and saw the door leading to the pool.

"We haven't checked the pool yet, right?" She asked, good thing talaga na sumuka na siya and may konting alcohol nalang sa system niya.

Thirdy followed Bea's line of sight and saw that she was indeed looking at he pool's direct access, "Yeah. Wanna check it out?"

Bea just nodded and they both walked towards the pool. "Wow, it looks really good. Parang ang sarap maligo!" Bea said with a laugh.

Upon hearing this, Thirdy looked at their attires. Bea was wearing her bikini pa naman since tinanggal niya ang jacket niya nung sumuka siya so she was left with her bikini top and white shorts. He was also just wearing his swimming shorts kasi tinanggal na niya ang polo niya kanina kaya napasmirk siya.

"Why don't we take a dip, babe?" He asked habang papalapit kay Bea who was looking at the pool intently.

Not knowing what her boyfriend was planning, Bea didn't even bother looking back. "Baliw, gabi na. It's 12AM. Malamang it's super cold na." Natatawang sabi niya but was startled when Thirdy wrapped his arms around her by the waist, hugging her from the back.

"I'm gonna give you warmth naman." He whispered and before Bea knew it, they both were in the pool already.

**\- x -**

**Okay, this chapter alone was 7.3K words long. And if idudugtong ko pa 'yung kasunod baka umabot na ng 10K. It's too long so I decided to just write a part 2.** 😂 **So ayun, I hope you like this one. Stay tuned for the part 2! Any ideas on what it would be about?** 🤪

 **Thank you also for 85K reads! Huhu. Super thankful talaga. Thank you for the support. Stay safe, everyone.** ❤️

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** ✨


	37. Getaways and Adventures #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool sex. LOL.

**Not proofread again. I apologize for any errors. Thank you for waiting!** 💙

**-**

"Thirdy!" Bea snapped as she felt herself getting completely drenched.

Thirdy's hold on her tightened at tumawa lang ito. Pa'no ba naman, after he hugged her, he both walked and jumped themselves to the pool.

"I thought you said masarap maligo, babe? I'm just doing you a favor." Thirdy chuckled and maneuvered her to look at him, he then gave her nose a quick kiss.

Bea was still frowning, of course she didn't mean that! She just wanted to check the pool and swim tomorrow. Inaantok na kasi siya and she wanted to sleep already but now that they're both in the water, gising na gising na ang diwa niya.

"I was just kidding, Ferdinand!" She groaned. "Nawala na tuloy antok ko." She rolled her eyes before pushing Thirdy by the chest para humiwalay sana but the guy just kept his arms around her.

Buti nalang hindi masyado malalim yung pool. 5 and a half feet, maybe, at most kaya hindi sila nahihirapan.

Feeling resistance, Bea snapped her gaze towards Thirdy, she openly glared at him but saw his eyes twinkle with mischief.

Napalunok siya, she knows that look very well.

"Babe.." he called with a tone that Bea was all too familiar with.

 _Fuck, in the freakin' pool?!_ She thought to herself in disbelief. Thirdy was pretty adventurous but really, in the pool? At midnight? Where their friends could literally just see them if they come back?

"Thirdy, I'm not liking your t-tone.." she stuttered the last word as she felt Thirdy's hand moving on the strings of her bikini before putting both his hands under her thigh. He brought them up causing Bea to squeal a little and she automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Being under water made Bea light so Thirdy had no qualms carrying her towards the corner of the pool, away from the sight of most people, if there were any. Well, there weren't people naman talaga since it was already past midnight.

"What the hell are you planning?!" Bea hissed lowly as she felt Thirdy backing up comfortably against the edge of the pool. He was holding her up by her ass to support her as he found a more comfortable position.

Thirdy just smirked at his girlfriend, enjoying how she was annoyed as hell. Such a grumpy baby.

"You know what I want, baby.." He whispered as he slowly leaned his head towards her, his lips ghosted on her own, feeling both their soft, warm breaths.

"I-In the pool..?" She asked, unsure. She never thought he'd want to do it here, much less in a place considered public. May pool naman sila sa LGV!

Thirdy just chuckled as he continued ghosting over her lips, "Why not? Another thing to tick from our list.."

"But this isn't even included there!" Bea retorted, Thirdy just chuckled at her tone.

"But it's exciting, isn't it?" He asked her as his hand wandered around her back. "It gives you that adrenaline rush knowing we might get caught anytime.." He teased her but he knew they won't be. Sila lang ang nakacheck-in sa part na 'to ng resort and he made sure to ask that earlier. Let's say he had this in mind na talaga, all he needed was Bea wanting to go to the pool and their friends nowhere near them.

Instead of answering, Bea just closed her eyes as she felt Thirdy's breath fanning over her lips as he spoke, as much as she wanted to make him stop, she surprisingly can't. Or more like she doesn't want to.

Not when she could feel a bulge rubbing over her heat.

Bea swallowed as Thirdy moved his lips to her neck, she unconsciously moved her head to the side as Thirdy continued to give her open mouthed kisses on her neck. Sucking, nipping, biting before he decided to move his kisses lower.

He gave himself credit for helping Bea pick this bikini for tonight, mas mabilis kasi tanggalin 'yung suot niya ngayon. Not to mention, her chest was quite exposed.

He hated how it exposed her front but he was glad na andiyan siya para bakuran si Bea. There were guys who stared at his girlfriend openly earlier despite his hands wrapped around her waist. Kaya ang ginagawa niya, he looks them straight in the eye and smirks at them before giving Bea a kiss on the lips. Natutuwa naman siya kasi ginagantihan ni Bea 'yung halik niya.

His lips formed a smile as he continued giving her soft kisses on her chest, Bea was moaning softly at napapasabunot sa buhok niya. He was just glad Bea was tall enough at hindi nasusubsob sa ilalim ng tubig yung buong katawan niya. He could give her chest kisses without the fear of gulping down any pool water.

"Aah.." Bea moaned louder as she felt one of Thirdy's hands groping her ass and the other groping her clothed mound. Mas lalo siyang napasabunot when she felt him pinching her nipples through the fabric.

"Your nipples are pretty hard already, ah.. You seem excited for this, too." Thirdy murmured as he glanced slightly at his girlfriend's face. She still had her eyes closed with mouth slightly parted. She was sensitive, he could tell. Nung isang araw pa sa condo niya.

"It's the water.. hindi because of this.." Bea reasoned out as she opened her eyes to look at him, Thirdy just gave her a smirk.

He leaned to give her chest kisses again before pushing her bikini top upwards to free her breasts.

Bea was startled with his sudden move kaya napabalikwas siya, "Thirds, ano– aaah.." Her sentence was cut off with a moan as Thirdy sucked on her nipples.

He grazed his teeth over her hardened bud which made Bea yelp in surprise, but she moaned nevertheless. She always enjoyed his foreplays because he always knew what makes her feel good. It was as though he already knows every inch of her body.

"Babe.." Bea pleaded, she wasn't even sure what she was pleading for.

Thirdy momentarily stopped sucking on her breasts as he heard her plead, "Hmm?" He hummed as he started to rub himself harder over her clothed core. This made Bea moan and she buried her face on his neck.

Thirdy chuckled, but continued to grind himself slowly. Napapahigpit naman ang kapit ni Bea as she mewled softly over his neck.

"What does my baby want, hmm?" He asked her with a sing-song voice as he caressed the lower part of her back, loving the feel of her soft skin.

Bea was quiet for awhile, she doesn't want to say it out loud. Alam niyang dagdag lang sa ego ni Thirdy pag sasabihin niya 'yun.

But, she also wanted him to take her already. Ravage her body, make love to her, kahit sa tubig pa 'yan. She was so wet already and Thirdy rubbing his hard-on over her heat wasn't helping.

Sa sobrang inis niya because she can't decide, she bit Thirdy's neck quite harshly kaya napangiwi si Thirdy.

"Owww.." he groaned as he felt Bea's bite. "You're turning into a biting baby monster again.."

Bea just sighed onto his neck.

What she did next surprised the both of them. She started to grind her core over his clothed manhood, and it was faster than Thirdy did earlier all the while peppering kisses over the expanse of his neck.

Thirdy moaned at the sensation, Bea grinding over his dick underwater? What a time to be alive, indeed.

"Yeah, baby." Thirdy groaned as he gripped her waist harder, guiding her movements underwater. They looked like they were fucking already, but without actual penetration.

Bea continued moaning as she felt Thirdy getting harder, if that was even possible. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to feel him, she wanted to have him, she wanted him to take her already.

Thirdy's hands were caressing her ass before he slowly reached for her heat, this made Bea's breath hitch. She felt his long fingers rubbing her.

"T-Thirds.." she moaned, "I-It's not enough.." she said in between her moans as he continued rubbing her.

"I want you.. this.." She didn't let him reply, instead she moved one of her hands from around his neck to in between their bodies before rubbing her palm over his bulge.

"You're so hard already.." she whispered as she continued to rub her palm over it. This made Thirdy hiss, he could feel Bea's clit hardening under his touch, her nipples rubbing over his bare tordo and her hands rubbing his clothed dick. If this was a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up.

Feeling that they already had enough foreplay, Thirdy decided to nudge Bea by the side of her face with his chin to make her look at him. Knowing his gesture, she did and almost immediately, Thirdy leaned in to capture her lips. This made Bea sigh in satisfaction as she removed her hand from in between them, and then wrapping them around his neck.

He started to kiss her in frenzy as his hands wandered inside her bikini bottom.

Bea moaned into the kiss as she felt Thirdy rubbing her clit and wetness without the barrier of her bikinis. Thirdy could feel her wetness despite being underwater kaya napapaungol din siya sa halik nila.

He felt his manhood twitch, he wanted to get inside her already. He wanted to fill her up, feel her soft and wet heat. He just couldn't get enough of her.

They continued to kiss each other hotly, as if they were deprived of kissing each other for years. Thirdy pushed his tongue inside her mouth, invading it and Bea couldn't do anything but just let him. He explored as did she as the woman continued to feel Thirdy rubbing her clit. It made her moan into their kiss, loving the pleasure she's getting.

One of Thirdy's hands moved from her back towards in between their bodies as it reached his own hips, he tried to pull down his swimming shorts harshly, just enough for his manhood to spring out from its confinements.

It slapped Bea's navel and she got wetter at the thought of Thirdy's thickness finally out and about. She bit Thirdy's lower lip before pulling away and looking him in the eye.

"Put it in please.." she pleaded before leaning to kiss him again, more demanding and passionate this time.

He was enjoying how Bea was becoming more forward with their encounters, all she needs is just a little push and she becomes as needy and as direct as now already.

Thirdy kissed her back, he groaned when Bea's hand wandered between them until it reached his shaft and she wrapped her hand around it, gripping it not too hard but with enough pressure.

He didn't want to prolong their agony so he removed his hand from inside her bikini and moved it aside. This action made Bea groan into their kiss.

Thirdy released her lips before he decided to swat Bea's hands away from his shaft. Bea was busy catching her breath after their intense kiss kaya hinayaan na niya.

"Ah!" She moaned quite loudly when all of a sudden, Thirdy pushed himself inside her.

Thirdy just closed his eyes as he felt how tight she was when he entered her, "I thought you didn't want to get caught?" He asked as he started to thrust inside her.

"Tone down your voice, baby.." He told her as he continued to find a good rhythm.

Bea wanted to slap him, sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mabibigla? Biglang pumapasok nang walang paalam!

"S-Shut up. You didn't tell me– ah! Na ipapasok mo na..!" Bea tried to say in between her moans as Thirdy continued thrusting inside her. She was feeling the pleasure and the intensity was starting to build up kaya napakapit siya ng mahigpit sa leeg nito. Her hips started moving on its own and she was meeting his thrusts.

Thirdy just held on to her waist to better steady her because she was starting to move herself, "Babe, you don't have to move, just let me do it." He told her, not minding her previous statement.

Thirdy wanted to do the work because nung nasa condo sila, Bea gave him the best ride he's ever had. He never knew his girlfriend had it in her to ride him like she's some pornstar. The way he rolled her hips, the way she bounced up and down on him and they way she moved her body as she rode him amused Thirdy to no end.

And just by thinking about it, mas napabilis pa ang paglabas-pasok niya kay Bea.

"F-Fuck.." she cursed lowly, Thirdy was thrusting even faster and harder and Bea didn't know what to do. Sobrang nasasarapan na siya pero sobrang nahihirapan na rin siya. She wanted to scream and moan his name out loud but she couldn't risk people finding out what they're doing.

Thirdy on the other hand, just kept on Thrusting as he nipped on her neck. He left butterfly kisses as both hands on her waist continued to grip it harshly.

"Aah.. Bea.." He moaned as Bea licked the shell of his ear, he loved it when she does that kaya mas napabilis pa ang pagbayo niya sa dalaga.

"Yes.. faster.." Bea pleaded, "Right there, ah! Baby..!" Bea moaned into Thirdy's ear as she felt him hitting that spot inside her that made her go crazy every damn time.

Thirdy hissed as she heard Bea, he wanted to thrust harder pero medyo nahihirapan siya sa current position nila so he gradually stopped moving before he tapped Bea by her thighs. Bea whimpered as he pulled out, she wanted him to fill her up again.

"W-Why'd you stop..?" Bea asked, confusion evident on her features as Thirdy pulled away from their close proximity.

"Unclasp your legs and turn around, hold onto the edge." He commanded her and all Bea could do was follow him. Besides, she wanted him to fuck her hard already.

When she was facing the pool's edge already, she felt Thirdy positioning himself behind her kaya napakagat nalang siya ng labi niya. She knew he'll enter her anytime.

Bigla siyang napahiyaw nang ipasok na nga ni Thirdy ang kabuuan niya, she felt full once again and definitely satisfied. Thirdy was huge and she loved every inch of him, specially with how much he could stretch her as if she was made just for him.

Without giving her any time to adjust, Thirdy started to thrust into her fast and hard. They could hear water splashing as he continued jack-hammering her insides. Bea noticed na kapag ganitong position ang gamit nila, Thirdy just becomes wild na para bang wala itong pake kung gaano siya ka-rough. Nevertheless, Bea enjoyed every second of it. She loves it when Thirdy just rams into her like a madman.

"Ah, fuck. You feel so fucking good, Isabel." Thirdy groaned as he continued to thrust harder inside her.

Bea was biting her lip, she wanted to moan out loud but she really can't risk it. Kung sa LGV nga lang kasi sana 'to baka pwede pa!

He was thrusting and hitting her spot once more causing her to flail her arms as she scrambled to find something to hold on to. "Ah, there..!" She moaned out before covering her mouth.

As he continued thrusting hard, Bea could feel the familiar knot forming inside her and she was having a harder time containing her moans kaya naman Thirdy momentarily stopped thrusting again.

This annoyed Bea, she just wanted to reach her high and andun na 'yung momentum but he just had to stop again.

She was about to reprimand him before she felt him lifting up her right leg putting it over his shoulder. This exposed her nether regions to Thirdy which made her cheeks red.

"T-Thirdy, no!" She choked out, Thirdy just smirked at her before taking his thumb into his mouth and then reach to rub her clit.

Napapikit nalang si Bea, "Urgh.." she groaned and then as he continued rubbing her nub, Thirdy also started to thrust. And in no time, he was already thrusting into her as hard as he did before kaya napakagat nalang si Bea ng labi.

But she was already struggling to keep her moans at bay, Thirdy saw this and decided to lean forward to and pulled her towards him. He captured her lips in a fiery, hot kiss to swallow her moans so that she won't have a hard time.

Bea just thanked the heavens dahil kahit papano, she was also quite flexible. And of course, sanay na rin naman siya sa pinaggagawa nila ni Thirdy in the bedroom kaya siguro mas naging flexible pa siya. But that doesn't mean she doens't get surprised pa rin, she still finds it amusing kung pa'no nakakaya ng katawan niya to stay in this position for quite some time.

And as if Thirdy's hard and fast thrusts weren't enough, he reached for her clit again and also reached for her boobs, too.

This made Bea moan louder into the kiss, she was overwhelmed with all the things Thirdy was doing to her body. She broke the kiss, "T-Too much.. ah.. ahh!" She moaned into Thirdy's lips but he acted as if he didn't hear her.

He continued assaulting her body and Bea could feel her climax coming, she just shut her eyes completely and when Thirdy felt like she getting tighter, he leaned in to capture her lips once again to swallow her moans.

Bea just couldn't help it anymore and with one last flick from Thirdy's fingers, or maybe was it his deep, hard thrusts? She wasn't exactly sure but she finally let go.

She felt her brain stop its functions at how intense her orgasm was, she felt explosions of pleasure rippling all over her as Thirdy continued to ride her orgasm.

He still wasn't done, though. Bea pulled back from their kiss as he continued to thrust into her, she wanted him to finish already. Mukhang kanina pa sila sa pool and she didn't want na maabutan pa sila dito nila Maddie.

"Fuck.. ah.." Thirdy moaned as he chased his own high, Bea decided to lower down her leg that was over his shoulder and leaned her back to the edge of the pool and spread her legs wider to accommodate Thirdy's thrusts better.

She then pulled Thirdy towards her and started biting and nipping hisher ear. She knew it was his weakness and this action made Thirdy groan louder into her neck.

"I'm coming.. fuck, Isabel." He warned as he continued thrusting inside her, Bea was moaning also, overstimulated at his boyfriend's non stop movements inside of her.

"Bea..!" He groaned one last time before burying himself deep inside her, spilling his seed onto her as he bit her shoulder to contain his groans. He could feel his whole body shake at the shockwaves of pleasure his orgasm brought him.

His bite caused Bea yelp in surprise but she just let him be.

As he felt himself slowly regaining his sanity after that orgasm he moved back to look at Bea.

The sight just amazed him and he couldn't help but admire his girlfriend once more. She looked tired, spent yet satisfied. She still looked as lovely as ever, or even better because of her satisfied smile.

"I love you.." He whispered softly and kissed her neck, nakiliti naman si Bea because his hand was rubbing her sides up and down.

"Yeah, mister." She playfully rolled her eyes as Thirdy leaned back.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? I just brought you to heaven, where's my I love you too?"

Bea's mouth hung open in disbelief, "The nerve! Anong heaven? Excuse you!"

Thirdy chuckled and decided to pull out, Bea whimpered at the loss but she was also thankful na hindi na humingi ng second round si Thirdy. She was spent!

"Kidding.." he said and nuzzled his face on her neck. Although Bea's knees felt like jello, nakakatayo na siya ng medyo okay as Thirdy put her legs down para hindi na siya nakabukaka.

He leaned back and gave her lips a soft peck, "I never thought you'd agree with pool sex, though."

Upon hearing this, Bea turned to look at her side. _Oo nga naman, you never also thought you'd agree to this, Beatriz!_

"Are you blushing?" Thirdy asked when she saw how her face reddened under the moonlight.

Bea just clicked her tongue, "No kaya!" She replied as she was fixing her bikinis. Buti nalang hindi tinanggal ng buo ni Thirdy.

Thirdy just grinned at her and then started to tickle her. "Weh? Talaga? Talaga?" He taunted as he continued to tickle her mercilessly.

"Thirds.. stop! Hahaha!" Bea laughed as she felt herself getting tickled. "Please! Hahaha!"

"I love you ko muna, babe!" Thirdy told her, still not stopping her tickle assault.

"Oo na, I love you!" Bea said in between laughs.

They were still in the pool kaya hindi nila narinig na bumukas yung pinto ng room.

"Oh? Asan 'yung dalawa?" Tanong ni Maddie nang makapasok sila sa kwarto.

"Teka, tumahimik ka muna." Sabi ni Deanna, sasabat na sana ulit si Maddie nang may marinig silang naghaharutan sa poolside.

"Aba mga gago, naligo dis-oras ng gabi?" Sabi ni Maddie, buti at tipsy lang sila pero si Ponggay, Jules at Dani lasing na lasing.

"Isn't the pool too cold at night? What the hell are they thinking?" Tanong ni AD nang mailagay na niya sa higaan si Ponggay na lasing.

Napailing nalang si Maddie at pumunta sa na sa may pool, naabutan niyang nagkikilitian yung dalawa sa may dulo kaya siguro hindi sila narinig na pumasok, "Hoy, ahon na mga malalandi."

Napabalikwas naman si Thirdy at Bea na mukhang nahuling may ginawang masama. Sumunod naman si Deanna kay Maddie and she saw the both of them with the sane expression, too.

"Ba't mukha kayong nahuli diyan? Ahon na. Early pa tayo tomorrow." Sabi ni Deanna and made a face at them. "Malalandi.." she whispered under her breath.

Bea and Thirdy just shook their heads.

"Oo na, aahon na! Mga bitter talaga." Sabi ni Bea at inirapan sila.

Maddie just laughed at her before pulling Deanna back towards their room, "Tara na, Deanna."

When they were out of sight, Thirdy and Bea looked at each other and laughed.

"Shit, buti we finished before they came back." Bea said with a sigh of relief. Thirdy just smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the temple.

"I love you so much, Beatriz." He said as he cupped her cheeks.

Bea smiled, "I love you more, Thirds. Always." She replied.

They were about to kiss again when Deanna's head suddenly popped out of the blue from the door, "Sabing tama na landi! Matutulog na tayo!"

Bea rolled her eyes and gave her the middle finger, "Fuck off, Ma. Deanna Izabelle!"

Deanna just made a face before bumalik sa kwarto.

Bea just groaned. "Ugh, they're so annoying talaga. Lalo na 'yang si Deanna at Maddie."

Thirdy just chuckled and gave her a kiss on the temple again, "Chill. Tara na, they're right. Maaga tayo bukas."

Bea just shook her head before sighing, "Right. We wouldn't want to be late, diba?" She said the last word while looking at Thirdy with a knowing look.

He snickered, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to." He replied and then pulled Bea para umahon na sila.

\- FIN -

..

....

......

"Ayan na, chance na natin! Tipsy na si Bea!" Natutuwang sabi ni Ponggay sa katabi niya. Umiling nalang si Deanna.

"Oh, bilis." Sabi naman ni Jules na umiinom ng shot niya.

Andito sila ngayon sa table sa kwarto lang, their whole day was spent in the beach trying out parasailing, flying fish and the like. Nag snorkeling din sila kaya medyo nagpahinga sila after.

They knew na their day would be exhausting kaya first day palang, they planned to just drink and chill dito sa kwarto nila.

"Bei." Maddie called Bea who was leaning her back on Thirdy's chest, the man's hands wrapped around her waist.

"Ay grabe, ang landi." Irap ni Deanna na katabi rin ni Maddie.

Bea just hummed in response, she was tipsy na talaga kaya mukhang mapapasagot na nila sa mga tanong. Besides, she agreed naman once the alcohol got into her system.

"Ravena, 'wag kang sasagot ah. Hayaan mo 'yan sumagot." Pagbabanta ni Anton, natawa nalang si Thirdy.

"Grabe, ako naaawa sa girlfriend ko. Mukhang hot seat talaga 'to!" Natatawang sabi ni Thirdy.

"Let's get this started! Ano ba kasing mga tanong 'yan?" Naiinip na sabi ni Bea, she wanted to rest but they won't let her go not unless she answers their questions daw kaya kahit ayaw niya, wala siyang choice. Wala siyang laban sa lahat ng kasama niya.

"Okay, I'll go first." Kat said and drank her shot. "So, do you spit or swallow, Bei?" Walang filter ba tanong ni Kat.

"Wooooh. The hurricane asking the right questions!" Sabi naman ni Anton kaya nagtawanan sila.

Bea didn't mind the noise, she just stared at Kat blankly. Meanwhile, Thirdy was just smirking behind Bea.

"Swallow, duh." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Napahiyaw naman ang lahat sa sagot niya.

"Wow, Bea! Never thought you were the type to swallow!" Natatawang sabi ni Ice na katabi ni Sj.

"Tangina mo, Ravena! Napapaswallow mo si ate Bei?!" Tanong ni Ponggay.

Thirdy just shrugged his shoulders. "Wala eh, ako lang 'to."

"Boooo! Kapal!" Sabi naman ni Jules.

Dani just looked at them, "Oh, ako naman!"

"Hoy ayusin mo 'yan Dani ah!" Sabi naman ni Thirdy sa kapatid. "Shut up, kuya. This is for ate Bei!"

"Ate Bei," she called and Bea just looked at her, "Have you ever sent nudes?"

Bigla namang naubo si Thirdy and they all looked at his expression. They were all in disbelief because his face looked so obvious.

"Yeah, once!" Bea answered immediately.

They weren't surprised anymore, Thirdy's face gave it the answer away.

"When?" Pang-uusisa ni Deanna.

"Hmmm.." Bea was thinking. "I think when Thirdy went to Greece with the guys..? I forgot. But I only sent it to him once."

"Ganon? Hina, kuya. Once lang!" Sabi ni Dani kaya umirap lang si Thirdy tas binato niya ng unan. "Tumigil ka nga, Theris!"

"Once lang kasi we were on facetime lagi." Bea added with a snicker kaya napalingon sila lahat sa kanya.

"What the hell.." SJ started and the boys all looked at Thirdy.

Binatukan naman siya ni Anton, "Tangina bro! Kaya pala lagi kang nauuna umakyat!"

"Tsaka lagi kang nagkukulong sa CR!" Dagdag ni Ice.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy. "Kung makamura ka naman, Anton!"

"Grabe, hindi nga talaga demure 'to!" Sabi naman ni Maddie before she cleared her throat. "Okay, my turn."

Bea looked at Maddie. "Ano?"

"What was the longest dry spell you ever had?" She asked with a smirk.

Bea just pouted. "Madz, you know this ah."

"But they don't! Kaya dali na." Natatawang sagot nito.

Bea groaned, "Okay. 1 month! During our season."

"Oh tapos, kailan ka nadiligan ulit?"

Bea blushed. "A night before finals game 3.."

Natawa naman sila but Maddie just smirked. "Saan?"

"Condo niya." Bea said and nodded her head towards Thirdy.

"Oooohhhhh." Sabay sabay na sabi nina Ponggay, Dani, Deanna and Jules.

"Kaya pala hinatid ka?" Tanong ni Jules and Bea just nodded.

"Swerte ata 'yung may pa buenas a night before the game 'no?" Sabi ni Bacon tas tumingin kina Anton.

"Oo nga 'no? Kaya siguro finals MVP.." sagot naman ni Anton.

"Bakit? Nangyari din nung championship niyo?" Tanong naman ni Ponggay.

Instead na si Bea sumagot, Maddie just snickered. "Obviously. Kaya hirap maglakad si Bea nung championship nila!"

Napatawa naman sila lahat and Bea just shook her head. Her eyes were droopy already and it seemed she wouldn't last anymore.

"Oy gago, matutulog na si ate Bea. Tanong na! One last!" Sabi ni SJ matapos tumawa.

This time, Anton cleared his throat. "Ako! Ako."

"Hoy gago, ayusin mo 'yan ah. One last 'yan! Representative ka namin!" Sabi ni Bacon.

"Yeah, Anton. Do it right!" AD agreed and Ice just nodded.

Thirdy just sighed, he didn't have any idea kung ano ang itatanong ni Anton but he knew, based on his expression, kagaguhan talaga. Well, not that hindi lahat kagaguhan ang tanong sa kanila.

"Okay eto." Anton finished her shot first. "Okay, we all know kung ga'no ka.. siguro, adventurous, 'yang jowa mo, BDL." He started.

Bea just nodded. "Tapos?"

"Give us the top 3 places na you consider very adventurous."

"Yes, Anton! Boys rep!" Natatawang cheer nina Ponggay.

Bea just played with Thirdy's hand while thinking.

"Top 3..." she started. "Siguro top 3 'yung sa locker room sa BEG."

They all gasped, "We knew it!"

"Top 2 is.. maybe sa balcony ng condo niya."

"Anddd..?" Pang-uusisa ni Anton.

"Top 1.." Bea yawned. "Guys, I wanna sleep na.."

"Beatriz! Wag pabitin!" Naiinis na sabi ni Maddie. But Bea just smirked and stood up at pinatayo na rin si Thirdy.

"Hoy! Akala ko ba walang aalis pag di mo pa nasagot?!" Pagrereklamo naman ni Deanna.

"BDL naman! Kala ko ba matapang? Beast ka, diba?!" Simangot ni Anton.

Bea just rolled her eyes, "Sinabi ko bang di ko sasagutin?"

"Oh ano nga?" Iritang tanong ni Maddie.

"Top 1.." Bea smirked. "Sa pool, kahit malamig." She said and dragged Thirdy towards their room.

"Good night, guys!" Pagpaalam niya without looking back.

And when they heard the room to their private room shut, they all stared at each other.

"Pool..." AD started and looked around.

"You mean.." Dumugtong naman si Ice at tiningnan si Anton.

"Dito...?" Anton finished and looked at the girls.

Ponggay, Jules and Dani weren't getting it but Deanna and Maddie looked at each other.

And then it clicked.

"Yawa!" They both exclaimed.

"They mean last night, right?" Kat looked at them, she remembered Bea and Thirdy in the pool last night. Bacon just nodded.

"Oh my God.." Kat said in total disbelief.

"Puta, remind me to never get wasted like last night again." Ponggay groaned as they finally understood everything.

"Fuck." Anton cursed. "Oh ano?" Tanong ni Maddie.

"Let's stick with swimming on the beach, 'wag na diyan sa pool. Pota, may nangyari na pala diyan!" He exclaimed before standing up.

"Matulog na tayo!" Deanna said and they all stood up.

Maddie sighed before glancing at their door, iniwan niya muna ang bottle ng smirnoff niya before going near the door to their private room.

"Hoy, Maddie! Gagawin mo!" Tanong ni Anton.

"May sasabihin lang.." She said before looking at Kat and Kat knew what it meant.

"Bea!" Maddie said as she knocked.

"What!" She heard Bea from the other side. She smirked.

"Not now pa, diba?!" Maddie shouted.

"Fuck you, Madz. Not now pa nga!" She heard her reply and that was all Maddie needed. She then turned to look at Kat and winked.

Kat just smiled.

"What was that?" Dani asked nang makabalik si Maddie sa table.

"Just.." she started and looked at Kat who also looked at her, "Just batchies things." She replied and then shrugged.

Dani and the rest just looked at each other before shrugging.

What day well spent! And with revelations to top it all off.

**\- x -**

**Hahahaha. I promised you na before the week ends, right? So here we are!** 🤠 **I hope you guys liked the second part. It was quite challenging to write, I hope it reached your expectations!** 👀 ****

 **Happy 90K reads to 4EVER. Thank you all so so much for continuously supporting my book. All your comments, votes and tweets are all very much appreciated. I cannot stress how thankful I am for each and every one of you.** 🥰 **I love you, guys!**

 **Leave your thoughts below or tweet/DM me on twitter or leave a cc question/message!**  
 **twt/cc: @floofybeadel** ✨


	38. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random lang ulit

**Just a ~kinda~ short oneshot to celebrate the anniversary of this ship's lambitin!** 😜

 **Read at your own risk! Also, not proofread so sorry for any errors.** 🤧

**-**

Thirdy woke up with a small grunt as the rays of sunlight hit his face, he scrunched his nose as he slowly started to wake.

However, upon realizing the warmth that he was holding on to and smelling the sweet fragrance of the person who he was currently spooning, he suddenly smiled.

Slowly opening his eyes, the sight that greeted him almost immediately made his heart somersault.

It was the love of his life, snoring softly with her eyes closed. She was facing him as his arms were wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

He decided to plop down on his elbow and rested his cheek on his palm, the sunlight from their window earlier illuminating the lovely woman's side profile.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride within him as his eyes travelled down his lover's neck until it reached just above her breasts, which was, unfortunately for him, covered by the sheets.

He saw the multiple love bites he was able to give her after their intimate session past night, he smiled as he remembered how she writhed in pleasure as he continued to drive her to the edge over and over again.

Her moans, her groans, how she pleaded for him to take her. He felt himself get harder at the thought, not that he even needed to be because of his morning wood.

But he willed himself to stop, he wanted to savor the view of a sleeping Beatriz first. After all, he was able to savor every part of her body last night.

And so, he opted to just brush his fingers across her cheeks, feeling the soft and supple skin of her face as she continued her deep slumber.

 _Napagod ko yata masyado kagabi._ He thought to himself and chuckled lightly.

Yes, it's Beatriz. Isabel Beatriz who was with him in his bed, bare and full of marks from him with only the soft comforter wrapped around their bodies.

Thirdy's fingers moved from brushing his lover's cheeks to tracing her jaw until it reached the few strands of hair that fell down her face. He gently pushed the strands of hair away from her face. This action caused Bea to scrunch up her nose, this made Thirdy panic slightly, afraid he would wake her up.

He sighed in relief as Bea continued to sleep, moving slightly to adjust her position and cuddled closer to him kaya napatawa si Thirdy ng mahina. He was used to Bea being like this in bed, sobrang clingy and baby, and of course the malandi person that he is, sobrang gusto naman niya.

And so he decided to just lie his head down again on the pillow and hug her tighter. His arm wrapped securely around her bare back.

His fingers were drawing circles all over Bea's back gently as he closed his eyes, wanting to go to sleep again.

But he couldn't unfortunately.

Not when he knew he could do something else with Beatriz. He was still wearing his boxers and Bea was wearing one of her lacy underwears that she left here at his place. She never liked going to sleep without an underwear despite Thirdy's protests kaya nagsuot din siya kagabic much to Thirdy's annoyance kasi tatanggalin pa rin naman nila 'yon.

He chuckled slight as he remembered their rounds of lovemaking last night kaya naman ang kamay niyang nasa likod lang ni Bea kanina ay unti-unting bumaba papunta sa ibabang bahagi ng likod nito.

He gently squeezed her bum, now eyes wide open looking at Bea's unbothered face. He squeezed it a bit harder but saw no change in her expression kaya he decided to just continue caressing her ass.

Wanting to feel more of her smooth, warm skin, Thirdy moved his hands down to trail Bea's long legs. Definitely one of his favorite parts of her body. He smirked at the thought of Bea's legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to thrust inside her with her moaning all over the place.

Napapikit siya sa naaalala niya. He really can't get enough of Bea.

"Fuck, bahala na nga.." he whispered to himself, finally deciding to do things he shouldn't do.

He moved one Bea's legs and put them on top of his to access her warmth easily.

When he placed them on top of his legs, he immediately moved his hand to caress her covered slit. With his eyes still looking intently at Bea's face.

He slowly rubbed her through the fabric of her lacy underwear, feeling her warm womanhood. He could only imagine how hot it would feel to finally touch her without the barrier of her underwear.

Feeling that Bea wouldn't rouse from her sleep with just that, he kicked things up a notch and slid his hand inside her underwear.

Bea still had no change in her expression but Thirdy was already feeling her slowly getting wet kaya naman he continuously rubbed her. He flicked her clit slightly and continued to rub her, picking up the pace as he felt her getting wetter by the second.

He was still looking intently at Bea, he smiled when he finally saw a change in her expression. She had her mouth slightly parted already and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Bei.." he said lowly as he slowly inserted a finger inside her. This action made the woman gasp and she bit her lip to muffle the soft moan that came out from her.

"Isabel.." he called again and added another finger inside her, he was pumping his fingers faster inside by the second.

Bea was still asleep earlier but when she felt the long, thick fingers of her lover, she was suddenly woken up.

"A-Ah.." she finally moaned as one of her hands gripped him by the shoulder.

This made Thirdy smirk, she was awake alright.

"Open your eyes, Beatriz. I wanna see you." He commanded with a low voice and without any resistance, Bea opened her eyes and almost immediately she saw how Thirdy's eyes mirrored hers with lust and desire.. but also with love and affection.

She didn't even notice but Thirdy was already pumping three of his fingers inside her all the while flicking her clit kaya napa-ungol nalang siya. She broke their gaze and she threw her head back before lying flat on her back and spreading her legs wide open for Thirdy to continue his ministrations.

This made the man smirk and with his other hand, he removed the comforter that was covering both their bodies to have a good look at Bea's naked body.

"Thirdy!" Bea half shouted when Thirdy suddenly removed the comforter, she felt exposed specially because she wasn't wearing anything else aside from her underwear.

He didn't reply, instead leaned towards her and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. The act made Bea thrash as his fingers continued working down there.

"A-Ah..!" She moaned deliciously, she didn't mind waking up to this in the morning, but of course she wouldn't say that out loud. Thirdy might do it everyday if she does.

Thirdy moved to her other nipple which made her moan louder. He felt that she was near because her moans were getting louder and her insides were clamping down on his fingers.

Letting go her nipple with a pop, Thirdy moved his head to her face before catching her lips with a hot kiss, Bea moaned into the kiss as she felt her release coming.

With a few more pumps and flicks, Bea saw white as she shut her eyes tightly, experiencing a toe-curling orgasm at the hands of Thirdy.

Thirdy rode her orgasm until she moved away from their shared kiss and shook her head gently, a signal that she was already sensitive.

Bea was catching her breath as Thirdy removed her fingers from inside her underwear, she opened her eyes and saw Thirdy licking his fingers clean.

"You really taste good, love." He said with a smirk. "Lasang Bea de Leon talaga.."

This made Bea groan and cover her face with her palm. Ugh, nadala naman ako sa kamanyakan niya!

"Thirdy, ang aga aga, minamanyak mo na ako." She told him and ran her hands through her hair.

This made Thirdy chuckle, "What's better than morning sex with you? Specially now na we're both free." He said and leaned to give her face a few kisses.

Bea knew where this was going and although tired from her recent orgasm, she felt herself getting wet again as Thirdy trailed kisses down her neck.

"T-Thirdy.." she managed to say as Thirdy's kisses travelled down the valley of her breasts.

"Hmmm?" He hummed as he licked the valley of her breasts.

"Just.. n-not too rough.. please.." Bea stuttered slightly, since he already brought her to her orgasm, ano naman kung gawin nalang nila? At this rate, Thirdy would just persuade her naman talaga to do it so wala rin siyang mapapala if she declines.

This made Thirdy grin kaya agad naman niyang inalis ang mukha niya sa dibdib nito. Bea had her eyes closed but when she felt his warmth suddenly gone, agad niyang binuksan ang mga mata niya pra tanungin sana kung anong ginagawa ni Thirdy.

But she could only squeal as she felt Thirdy removing her underwear, and then she looked at him. He was still lying sideways, facing her. Wala na rin siyang suot na boxers and his manhood was standing tall.

Bea was just staring at it, napansin ni Thirdy kaya hinawakan niya ang pagkalalaki niya and pumped it while looking at Bea.

"Tutuklawin ka na, ready ka na ba?" Mapilyong tanong nito kaya napairap si Bea.

"What a way to ruin the mood!" She said and Thirdy just laughed. Before she could even say anything Thirdy already anchored his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He made her face him.

"Patong mo legs mo sa legs ko." He said and without a word, Bea did so. This position exposed her holes below, just in front of Thirdy's manhood.

Lumapit konti si Thirdy and rubbed the head of his dick along her wet slit.

This made the both of them moan. Thirdy continued rubbing it for a few more moments much to Bea's impatience.

"What are you waiting for? Ipasok mo na." She said with a hint of annoyance.

Thirdy just chuckled at how impatient she was becoming. "Such an impatient baby.." He cooed but still didn't push it in. He was just brushing the head along her hole.

Bea grunted, "Thirdy, ikaw 'tong atat makipagsex and now that I want you to put it in already, you wo— AH!" Her rant was cut short when he unexpectedly pushed his manhood inside her. This made him groan, loving how her hole engulfed his manhood.

"Fuck.." Bea cursed as she felt him stretching her. They did it already a few times last night but she still couldn't get used of his size.

"You okay?" He asked and Bea just nodded. "Move, Thirds. Please.." she finally pleaded, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Without another word, Thirdy started pushing in. The action made Bea sigh in pleasure and relief. Thirdy was moving his hips languidly, as if he was taking his time feeling her insides.

"Ah.. ah.." She moaned as his hand travelled to her boobs, he played with her mounds and leaned in to kiss her neck.

Thirdy was slowly picking up the pace, he didn't want to go rough on her, as she requested but it's getting harder by the second.

"Love.. ahhh.." Bea dragged out a long moan she felt him hooking his arms at the back of her knee to pull her closer to him.

Mas napahigpit ang hawak ni Bea sa leeg ni Thirdy nang mas dumiin pa ang galaw nito sa loob niya.

She could feel how deep he was inside her and it's making her go crazy.

"F-Faster, love.. ah!" She requested as she buried her face on the crook of his neck. Thirdy was hesitating, he knew Bea was still quite sore from last night kaya ayaw niya rin sanang mas bumilis pa.

Bea felt his hesitation kaya tiningnan niya ito sa mata, "Stop hesitating. Just fuck me." She said and leaned to give him a kiss.

With her permission, Thirdy immediately picked up his pace which made Bea moan louder into the kiss. He let go of her leg and moved his hand to cup her ass, gripping it tightly as he pounded into her in frenzy.

They broke their kiss and Bea's loud moans reverberated around the room. Thirdy could feel her clenching around his dick kaya naman mas binilisan niya pa ang pagbayo dito.

"Love.. I'm near..!" Bea said as a warning, throwing her head back at the pleasure Thirdy was giving her. This made him more eager, he started snapping his hips harder and buried his face at the valley of her breasts.

"Ugh.. fuck.. I'm near too, love.." He murmured as he continued fucking her senselessly in his bed.

With Thirdy thrusting harder inside her, Bea felt a knot within her and she couldn't help but moan louder. A few more thrusts and she felt Thirdy hitting that spot and she suddenly held him by his shoulder.

"Baby, right there..!" She told him with a loud moan. Knowing he was hitting her spot, Thirdy angled his thrusts to hit that spot over and over again all the while sucking her breasts.

The pleasure from all of Thirdy's ministrations overwhelmed Bea and so with one last snap of Thirdy's hips, she screamed his name in ecstasy as he brought her yet again to euphoria.

Thirdy, upon feeling Bea's pussy deliciously clamping on his dick, groaned and thrusted harder to chase his own high.

And with one more thrust, a string of curses and moans left his mouth as he spilled his seed inside her, loving the feeling reaching his orgasm while inside her.

Bea was first to recover as she felt his seed inside her and she just let Thirdy bury his face on her chest. They were still breathing heavily as Bea brushed his hair softly and gently.

Without disconnecting from each other, Thirdy pulled away from her before holding her face in his hand and leaning in to capture her lips.

The kiss they shared was sweet and passionate; unhurried unlike the previous one they shared as they chased their high. They both had their eyes closed as they moved their heads in sync as they kissed.

They were just feeling each other's love in the kiss they shared.

Bea was the one who pulled away, feeling the need to breathe.

They both opened their eyes at the same time, gazing into each other's orbs. They both mirrored the same thing in their eyes; love.. and satisfaction. They smiled at each other.

Bea was first to look away and tapped Thirdy's hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go na, I'm starving.." She reasoned out. She looked at the digital clock at the bedside table and saw it was 9am, the usual time they eat breakfast.

Thirdy grinned but didn't let her go, "Ayaw mo isang round pa?" He asked her and wiggled his eyebrows.

This earned him a slap on his arm. "No! Bahala ka diyan. I'm nagugutom na!"

Thirdy just pouted but let her go nevertheless. Bea thought he would finally pull out but the guy didn't move.

"Pull out na, please. I'm gonna cook something for us." She said and looked him in the eye.

This made Thirdy's ears perk up, Bea didn't really cook that much but she loved baking. But he loved it when she cooks for him kaya naman napangiti siya agad.

"Really?" He asked and fixed some strands of her hair.

"Yes, kaya pull out already. I'm gonna clean myself up pa." Sagot ni Bea sa kanya and pinched his nose.

"You don't want ako maglinis sa'yo?" Thirdy asked with a playful pout.

Bea just rolled her eyes. "We both know what happens when you do the cleaning. We end up doing another round!"

Upon hearing her answer, Thirdy just chuckled. Well, she isn't wrong..

"Fine, fine." And he slowly let her go and pulled out. Bea whimpered at the loss and rubbed her thighs together, she felt their juices about to flow out.

Realizing that she has to move quickly, she tried to move around para makabangon na but before she could, Thirdy stopped her.

"Thirds, ano na naman—" She was cut off when he gave her a soft and quick kiss. This silenced her and she melted in his arms once again. Oo na, marupok na.

"Good morning," He greeted after he broke the kiss. "I love you." He said with so much love as he gazed into her eyes.

This made Bea's heart quicken. Even after 2 years of being together, he still was able to make her feel kilig every damn time.

"Sus," she playfully rolled her eyes. "Good morning, love." She greeted.

"I love you, too.." she replied and gave him a quick kiss as well.

This made Thirdy smile and he finally let her go kaya nakabangon na si Bea and went her way to the bathroom.

Once she inside the bathroom. He sighed to himself and smiled.

"What a great Sunday morning to me.." He told himself before finally standing up and sauntering towards his bathroom, deciding to tease his girlfriend a little bit.

**\- x -**

**Did you miss me? Charot! Hahaha.**

**Just an impulsive update because it's been a year since the send off, lambitin, championship and B being the finals MVP.** 😜 **I hope you liked this one, guys! A little bit short but bawi ako soon.** 🤗 **Also, I can't believe 99k reads na 'to?! Huhu. Thank you so so much for the support even though I didn't update for 2 week ata? Huhu. Thank you!**

 **Comment down your thoughts or talk to me on twitter!** 💙 **'til the next oneshot, loves!** 🥀  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel**


	39. Of How's and Why's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami nangbash sakin dahil dito HAHAHAHA Binasa niyo naman.. Kaloka. Okay sana kung constructive criticism about my writing but LMAO. Okay shut up na baka may makahanap pa nito panibagong bash na naman.

Bea couldn't sleep.

It's been like this for a few days now and she felt like going crazy because of what she's been feeling for the last couple of days. She knows exactly what brought her to her current situation.. but she couldn't understand why he's prolonging their agony.

She turned to look at the man beside her, sleeping peacefully amidst the chaos he was able to bring; not just to her body, but to her mind and heart as well.

She turned to her side to look at his face. He looked so.. at peace. He looked as if he wasn't in frenzy earlier, trying to chase his orgasm and bringing Bea into her most euphoric state.

As she continued to gaze at him.. her mind wandered to anything and everything that has happened so far between the two of them.

 _Boyfriend.. huh._ She thought, he has been her boyfriend for a few months now but she still didn't understand.

_How could he make me feel like he loved me, still, when it was so painfully obvious that he didn't anymore? How oblivious can I get? Or maybe.. maybe.. I kept making myself believe and feel that he does._

At this point, she was just staring blankly at him. Bea doesn't know what he was waiting for.. was he waiting for her to finally drop the bomb? Was he just waiting for her to finally give up?

Why can't he do it himself? Why can't he tell her that he was already in love with someone else?

Bea closed her eyes. Too much how's and why's in one sitting and it didn't help her mind relax when she needed to.

And so with a heavy sigh, she decided to sit up straight. She craned her neck to look at the clock on the bedside table.

_4:14 am._

She wanted to sleep, she needs sleep. She needs to wake up at 7 to gear for a tune up game tomorrow.

But how could she sleep when everything was just so.. wrong? He knows it, he definitely does but he acts like everything was fine.

Bea couldn't take it anymore.. she just wanted to be free from these chaotic feelings. She wanted to be free from what she trapped herself in.

With a small huff, she nudged him. She nudged the man beside her.

"Thirdy.." she called his name. She can't believe how the sound of his name coming from her lips now was full of.. uncertainty. A huge contrast from how she was moaning his name in ecstasy earlier.

"Thirdy." She called him again. He still didn't wake up, but Bea was persistent. She wanted to talk to him.. no scratch that. She wanted to end things with him already.

She repeatedly called his name until he shifted his body with a groan. With tired movements, he finally opened one eye and turned to look at her.

"Love.." He started and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, voice thick from his slumber.

Bea wanted to cry. _Love.. he called me love_.

Her heart ached at his endearment. He's always been calling her that since they started to become official.. she felt how genuine it was at first but as time went on, it just didn't feel right anymore.

And with a heavy sigh, Bea looked away. She couldn't bear seeing his face while she asks her this.

"When are you gonna do it?" She finally asks, willing her voice to not break.

Thirdy was perplexed with the sudden question. _What does she mean?_

"Ang alin, love? What do you me—"

"When are you going to break up with me?" She cut him off.

Silence.

Thirdy was taken aback.

And he was still confused.

"What do you mean? Anong break up? Why would I even..?" He trailed off but stopped when Bea turned to look at him.

He was expecting her to look like she was pranking him but she wasn't, she looked deadass serious.

"Thirdy.." she started. "Let's not beat around the bush. I _know_ , Thirds. Alam ko. Ramdam ko. And it's totally fine with me. It's fine that you have feelings for her." As she continued looking at him, the change of expression that painted his face showed that he knew, he definitely knew, who she was talking about.

"I can see it in your eyes. How you look at her, how you talk about her like she's the only girl even though I'm with you. And it's fine.. it's okay. I'm okay. I'm actually.. glad. Glad that you found somebody you love, and I can see how she loves you, too. Even when I'm around."

Bea didn't even realize that there were already tears streaming down her face as she finished what she said. Her voice cracked as she said those last words.

Thirdy looked at the woman in front of him, she was crying. Oh god, she was crying. And it was because of him. He sat up straight and looked at her face.

When Bea looked at him again, she couldn't help but let more tears fall.

Guilt was written all over his face and she heard her heart break into a million pieces. She felt like she was being stabbed a thousand times, over and over, at the same spot and it unconsciously made her clutch her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Bei.." he started. "I didn't mean to.. I swear, I didn't. Hindi ko inakala. Ginawa ko naman ang lahat para hindi mangyari. I tried not to.. I tried not to fall, I tried my best, I tried to stop myself.. I.. I.." Thirdy was trying his best to find the right words but his mind stopped functioning.

How could a night full of love turn into this? How could their passionate lovemaking just a few hours earlier lead them to this heartbreaking confrontation?

Thirdy didn't want their relationship to end this way. He didn't want to tell Bea this way. He didn't.

But it seems like Bea had other plans and it was to end everything right here, right now.

She chuckled dryly and this made Thirdy nervous.. and scared.

"I told you, it's _fine_. I had it coming, anyway. I mean, why would you stick with me and wait for me when you had her all along? When she was there for you when I wasn't? When she made you feel secure when I didn't? When she made you feel better when I didn't?" She paused.

 _"And when she made you feel love_ _d_ _when I couldn't?"_ She gave him a tired smile; a tired smile that showed how hurt she was.

And so, she closed her eyes and sighed. Tonight was already too much, she didn't expect the night to end this way. But still, she believed it was the better decision, not just for her but for everyone involved.

"Just.." she fiddled with the bed sheet as she looked down at it.

"I hope Julia treats you good for me, Thirdy." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I love you.. I really do." She held his face with the palm of her hand. "But I don't want to be selfish. And I hope you won't be, too. Let's not be, Thirds." She continued staring into his eyes.

Thirdy knew what was coming next and he certainly hoped it didn't come this sooner. It was.. all too sudden that he couldn't keep up.

A moment of silence before Bea finally spoke.

"Let's break up and free ourselves from each other." And then Bea saw a lone tear escape Thirdy's eye.

 _No.. no.. not this way._ Thirdy wanted to tell her but no words came out.

She leaned in.. and gave him a kiss. One last kiss and she made sure that it lingered for a few moments, she just brushed her lips gently with his before pulling away and giving him another sad smile.

And without a word, she stood up from the bed and walked away.

Thirdy couldn't do anything else but just look at her retreating form. And when he heard the door to his pad slam shut,

He knew, he just knew..

Bea left and took a part of him with her.

**\- x -**

**Quite different from the other entries in this book. I just wanted to try writing angst.. again. Because I felt like it and I'm suddenly.. sad. You know when a feeling of emptiness suddenly dawns over you? Yeah, that. And the only way I could shake that off was writing this. So, here we are.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one although it's not the usual fluff I write.** 🤗 **Big hugs!**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the comments section below or on twitter and/or on curiouscat!**  
 **Twitter & CC: @floofybeadel **🦋


	40. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea being a first time mom and her worries. HONESTLY MY FAVE FLUFF HERE. I can't believe I wrote this. I can appreciate this all day. DAMNNN.

**Not proofread. I apologize for any errors!**

**-**

It had just been a few days since Bea and Thirdy had gone back home from the hospital. Bea had just given birth to their son, Fourth, and was finally given the go signal a few days ago to go home.

Bea was currently left alone inside the master's bedroom, seated on a rocking chair she specifically asked her husband to buy when she was still on her second trimester.

She was facing their bedroom's large window that showed the view of their patio, slowly rocking the chair she's sitting on as she held their little bundle of joy in her arms.

The sun was setting and it could clearly be seen through their window, she decided to sit down and face this way to marvel at the scene before her.

She smiled. _What a beautiful sight._ She thought to herself.

However, as soon as she said that, her eyes travelled towards the small bundle in her arms.

Her eyes sparkled, her smile broke into a grin and her heart was filled with an unexplainable joy. Her eyes gazed lovingly at Fourth.

Soft, supple cheeks, long eyelashes, cute button nose and small, pouty lips.

A perfect combination of Thirdy and Bea.

"But nothing beats your beauty, my love.." Bea said softly and nuzzled her nose to their son's cheek, lightly inhaling his scent.

She moved away but still continued to look at Fourth. When he suddenly scrunched up his nose, Bea was quick to move. She immediately sat upright, thinking Fourth would cry in search for milk.

She heaved a sigh of relief as Fourth just yawned and continued to sleep.

"You're giving mommy a heart attack na agad, love." She said, chuckling softly to herself before giving the baby a loving kiss on his forehead.

She just continued looking at Fourth, still in awe at how she was able to carry him for nine months inside her and eventually gave birth to him.

She suddenly remembered how scared yet ecstatic she was when her OB confirmed her pregnancy 9 months ago. She had a gut feeling that she was already pregnant then but shook away the idea as both Thirdy and her have been trying for so many times already but to no avail.

But when she passed out during a lunch with the Ravenas, that's when it was already confirmed that she was indeed carrying their firstborn.

Both Thirdy and Bea were beyond happy at the news, but were both speechless at that moment. They've been wanting to have a child since they got married but they had to wait for almost a year for Bea to conceive because of her contract. They've been told to take things slowly and wait for her contract to expire before she gets pregnant for a smooth journey, and para wala ring problemahin si Bea.

Bea chuckled as she remembered how battered Thirdy was during her pregnancy. Not literally battered but.. nakakaawa. She got to admit, she was really hard to put up with during the whole journey.

She was demanding, she always had the urge to start arguments with him, she made him do all the work. She was basically a headache, not that she wasn't when she wasn't pregnant yet. But her pregnancy hormones made her even worse.

She remembered a certain memory, she was on her 5th month and she just found another reason to argue with Thirdy and the night didn't end well for them. She made Thirdy sleep at the guest room but suddenly regretted it because she missed him spooning her.

With a guilty expression, she made her way to the guest room and woke Thirdy up. They talked, she apologized for her behavior but Thirdy just shushed her.

Bea didn't even realize that she was already crying while looking at Fourth as she recalled Thirdy's words that night.

_"You don't have to apologize, baby. Naiintindihan kita, alam 'kong nahihirapan ka rin sa sitwasyon mo ngayon. I know that being pregnant is difficult. I know, I've seen how hard it is to have morning sickness, to have unexplainable cravings, to have a rollercoaster of emotions. I've seen it all and I can't be more proud of you. At dahil sa mga 'yon, mas minahal pa kita, Bea. What I have experienced so far is nothing compared to what you have been experiencing while carrying our little one inside you. Kaya stop apologizing, okay? I love you and Fourth, baby. Gagawin ko ang lahat para sa inyo."_

Bea sniffled, she got one of her hands to wipe off the tears from her face before caressing Fourth's cheek. She couldn't be more thankful to have Thirdy as her husband. He was so hands on, so thoughtful and so loving. She simply couldn't ask for more. It seems as though her life was already at its peak.

She smiled at the cute expression of their son as she looked at him.

He looked so.. _fragile_. Something that should be held with utmost care and Bea doesn't want to admit it but she's been feeling scared.

Scared, frightened, afraid. That's what she's been feeling since she first got him in her arms.

Contrary to what she's been portraying, she's actually really scared. She was suddenly unsure if she would be able to balance being a wife and a mother.

Sure, she's great with children. She even held Amara when she was still a baby and has been there with her constantly throughout her baby years but.. having her own kid was different.

And she only realized this when she finally gave birth to Fourth.

Everyday since then, she felt like she was being swallowed by the thought of not being good enough. Not being great, not being the best. She felt like all her efforts of finding and knowing how to be a mom weren't enough for Fourth.

She just felt like she'll fail as a mother and she can't stop herself from thinking about it. Thirdy doesn't know this, nor does anyone else know.

She doesn't want them to because she doesn't want to burden them with what she's feeling. She just wants to keep it all to herself, find a solution by herself and push through with it all by herself.

But as much as she wants to.. she's really having a hard time doing so.

As each day comes to a close, she feels as though she's falling even deeper to the darkness, swallowed by her negative thoughts which, sadly, keeps her up most nights. She's just thankful that Fourth keeps on waking up at dawn kaya hindi napapansin ni Thirdy na hindi pa pala natutulog si Bea.

She sighed, she was crying again. Parang kanina lang umiiyak siya dahil naalala niya kung gaano ka sweet si Thirdy tapos ngayon umiiyak naman siya dahil sa mga iniisip niyang alam niyang hindi niya ikabubuti.

But she just can't help it. She's a mother now and all she wants is for her to be the best for her son.

Thinking that she shouldn't dwell on the topic any longer, she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She leaned her head back on to the rocking chair and closed her eyes, wanting to drive away the negative thoughts and feelings that suddenly filled her whole being. She didn't like crying but it just comes to her naturally, specially when she thinks of such things.

Napabuntong hininga nalang siya and continued to close her eyes to take some rest from crying. Buti at hindi sumasabay sa kaniya si Fourth whenever she feels emotional.

"This really isn't a good time for me to think about all of these." She told herself silently.

The whole room was silent for a few moments with only the sound of the AC filling the room.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bea suddenly jolted upright when she heard the booming voice.

"Ah, putangina!" She cursed quite loudly and she immediately turned her head back to the direction where the voice came from.

Her actions caused the baby in her arms to move kaya mas kinabahan pa siya. She immediately moved her head to look at Fourth who had his cute brows knitted together, a look that said that he's about to cry.

Bea bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty at how she disturbed her son's slumber.

"Don't cry, don't cry." Pinangunahan na ito ni Bea bago pa man umiyak nang tuluyan and carefully swayed him in her arms. She heaved another sigh of relief when Fourth's facial expression reverted back to its calm state, and the baby eventually went back to sleeping soundly.

Bea then closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer of thanks before turning her head slowly towards the man who just came inside their bedroom. Hindi niya napansing pumasok ito.

"Sa'yo siguro nagmana 'to, you both enjoy giving me heart attacks." Bea said and rolled her eyes before looking at Fourth again.

Thirdy just laughed slightly, happy at the sight that greeted him once he got inside their shared bedroom. He saw Bea with her back on him with their baby in her arms. _I'll never trade this view for the world._

Bea could hear his footsteps as he walked closer towards them, akmang tatayo na si Bea when she felt Thirdy's hands on her shoulder stopping her from moving. Lumuhod si Thirdy sa harap niya and kissed Fourth on the head.

"What?" She asked him, the guy went to check their business in Katipunan kaya naiwan siya rito kanina. She thought baka gutom na ito and that they should both eat their dinner na hangga't tulog pa si Fourth.

Thirdy looked at her for a while. "I want to stare at you both a little longer, baby. I missed you both eh."

This answer by Thirdy took her by surprise and she blushed. Even until now, kinikilig pa rin siya kay Thirdy.

 _Stop acting like a high school girl, Beatriz!_ She reprimanded herself internally.

"Asa. You saw us both a few hours before lang." Bea said and moved her gaze towards their son.

Seeing her blush, it made Thirdy smile. He couldn't believe that he could still make his wife blush with his mere words and her answer was a giveaway that she was indeed kinikilig.

"You're cute, babe. You still blush even after all this time." He commented before leaning to snatch a quick kiss from her lips.

"And, I'll always miss you both naman kahit isang minuto ko lang kayong hindi kasama." He added with a big smile on his face.

Bea continued to blush and playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Hay. Dami alam! And also, I didn't blush!" She denied.

Her retort just made Thirdy chuckle before his eyes moved again to the little bundle of joy in Bea's arms. His eyes softened at the sight of their baby boy, sleeping without a care in the world.

Thirdy brought his fingers up to caress Fourth's cheeks. "He really looks like you, babe."

Bea smiled at his words, looking at their son once more. "No, he looks like the both of us combined.." She replied.

Thirdy then moved his head up to look at his wife. It was already dark, the sun already set a few minutes before he arrived inside their room.

With only the dim lights of their bedside lampshade and the moon lighting up their room, he couldn't help but be mesmerized at how the moonlight illuminated Bea's features.

He could see the overflowing love her eyes are pouring as she continued to look at their baby boy.

He continued to stare at his wife. She was wearing one of his old, white button up polos, probably to make it easier for her to breastfeed their son, her hair in a messy bun and her face devoid of any trace of make up. Not that she ever wore make up naman.

 _If she was beautiful then, she looks even more beautiful now._ He thought to himself, enjoying the view of Beatriz in such a natural state.

But as he continued to stare at her, he saw how her eyes were slightly puffy and that her nose was a bit red. He looked down and saw a small wet patch on the right side of the polo she's wearing and this made Thirdy furrow his eyebrows.

Bea, feeling Thirdy's gaze on her, moved her head to look at him. She saw him furrow his eyebrows which made her tilt her head slightly in confusion.

She looked at him puzzled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Thirdy just looked at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Did you cry?" He asked without a second thought. He was used to seeing Bea cry out of weird things during her pregnancy because of, well, hormones but he thought it was left at that. Besides, she stopped randomly crying when she hit her third trimester.

This made Bea panic a little bit. _Right, he doesn't know about me crying these days._

Bea shook her head, "N-No. I didn't cry, baby." She answered him and avoided his gaze.

This didn't convince him one bit so he moved closer and went to reach for Bea's chin. He moved her face to look at him.

"Isabel.." He said with a serious voice. He didn't want to see her cry, specially now that she finally gave birth. He was able to search in the internet about postpartum blues that women may experience shortly after giving birth and it didn't help that crying was one of its signs. It would be inevitable that she might feel overwhelmed with everything and Thirdy wants to be there to help her with every step.

Napalunok naman si Bea. It seems that she's been cornered, as much as she wants to hide what she's feeling, maybe it's His way of telling her to finally talk to Thirdy about what's been inside her head these days.

She sighed before looking at Thirdy in the eye, finally breaking her walls down for her husband.

Thirdy's eyes grew wide as he panicked slightly when he saw a tear run down Bea's face. Agad niya naman itong pinunasan at napalapit pa siya rito.

"Baby, baby. Shush.. Don't cry.. Don't cry.." He consoled her as she continued crying softly, she didn't want to cry too hard because she might wake Fourth up again.

Thirdy wanted to hug Bea but he was afraid to wake up their son, too. So, he opted to just hold her face and lean in to kiss her tears away.

"Shh.. I'm here. I'm here." He continued to kiss her tears away while whispering sweet nothings to console her.

Bea just continued to cry, it felt great to finally cry her heart out to someone, specially to her special someone who she knows will be there for her no matter what.

When she finally felt like she cried enough. She held Thirdy's hand on her cheek and she smiled at him, "Thank you.." She thanked him which made Thirdy smile.

"Of course, baby.. I'll always be here for you." He replied to her and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

He looked her in the eyes again when he moved back, his eyes full of worry. Bea knows that he won't stop bugging her not unless she tells him why she cried.

"Why did you cry, babe? Alam mo namang andito lang ako. I'll listen to you.. I'll help you. That's what we promised to each other in front of the altar, right?" Thirdy told her sincerely.

Bea just looked at him before taking a deep breath, "I'm just.. I.. I feel overwhelmed.. You know how the pregnancy was and how I adjusted with that tapos when I gave birth, sobrang nanibago ako and.. and.." Bea trailed. She couldn't say it, it was on the tip of her tongue but she's having a hard time saying it to him.

Thirdy just continued looking at her, urging her to continue with his eyes. He wanted to know what was bothering his wife, he just can't stand that she's been feeling down these days and he wasn't even aware of it.

"I feel like I'm not going to be a good mom to Fourth.." Bea said, voice laced with so much sadness and worry.

This made Thirdy's gaze at her soften, he was taken aback at first but took a deep breath as well. "Beatriz.. You know that's not true.."

Bea avoided his gaze again. "I-I've been telling myself that ever since I got him in my arms but.. but.. the feeling kasi. It's there. I.. I can't describe it. I feel like I'm not good enough to take care of him, that I'm not good enough to be a mother to him. Na hindi enough 'yung mga ginawa 'kong preparations for him. I feel like I'll never be good enough to be the best mother for Fourth, Thirdy.." Walang prenong sabi ni Bea.

Thirdy was speechless. _She_ _'s_ _been keeping these feelings and thoughts all to herself?_

He felt sad, and at the same time, disappointed at himself. He didn't know how and why he didn't realize Bea was already feeling this way even when he was with her every single day.

"I'm just.. I'm scared, Thirds. What if I fail to become a good mother for him? Ano nalang ang sasabihin nila Mama? What would our friends think? What would you feel? I'm just so.. so.. afraid of what might happen if I end up not doing and being as good as what people expect me to." Bea added. She sounded so frightened and dejected that Thirdy just wanted to envelop her in the tightest hug. He wanted to pepper her with kisses, show her how much he loves her.. He wants to reassure her that everything's okay.

"Baby.." Thirdy started softly. "I understand.. I know how you feel. Alam 'kong naninibago ka pa, nangangapa, nahihirapan. I know you don't see it but I'm that way, too." He offered her a small smile.

"Hindi naman ata mawawala sa first time parents ang mga ganiyang pakiramdam. Specially to first time mothers like yourself, babe, and I totally understand that. You might feel like you aren't good enough, na kahit anong gawin mo ay hindi sapat para sa anak natin."

Thirdy continued to caress her cheeks as they both looked at each other's eyes. "But.. I want to let you know that I really, really would beg to disagree with that."

At this point, Bea didn't even realize that she was crying again. _Ugh, Thirdy and his words.._

"You're amazing, baby. You have always been. Lagi't lagi. I have been a witness to everything you've been doing since high school and I know that you have always been good in everything you do, even when you say you aren't. I'm saying this, not to put pressure on you, but I'm saying this because I believe in what you can do. Throughout your pregnancy, I have seen you in your happiest and I have seen how eager you were to learn about how to become the best Mom. I saw how you took care of Amara back then, baby. Even then, you were already such a natural. Natural na natural na sa'yo ang pagiging ina, Bei. I know because I've seen it. How your instincts as a mother automatically kick in when you held Fourth in your arms for the first time, how you know by heart if he wants milk or if his diaper is full.. you know it, baby. You have been doing great and I believe na you'll only get better as each day passes." Thirdy said with a tone full of love. He was reassuring her and Bea couldn't help but feel even more emotional.

"Baby, I love you. And of course, Fourth does, too. And even everyone else close to us. Alam 'kong kapag tatanungin natin sila, they'll answer the same way I did. You're really a natural when it comes to being a mother, baby. We can all see it in your words, your actions and even through your eyes. Whatever you're feeling.. those aren't true at all. Believe me, baby. You're doing really great already." Thirdy said with a soft smile and leaned to give her a kiss on the lips.

Bea was just sniffling softly at his words, she was still absorbing what Thirdy said kaya humihikbi lang siya. She didn't know how much she needed to hear those words. She finally felt.. okay. For the first time after a few days, she finally felt like she wasn't alone. Don't get her wrong, she has been happy ever since she gave birth but she knew that there was something missing and that she isn't totally happy because of her suppressed thoughts.

"T-Thank you, baby.." Bea said softly as she looked at him. "I don't know what I'll do if you aren't here with me. Baka kung sa'n ako pulutin. I'm just so thankful for you.. and for Fourth. You're both my source of strength talaga.." Bea said in between her sniffles.

This made Thirdy smile. "Of course, baby. Eto 'yung pinangako natin sa isa't isa, right? That we'll always be there for each other. Kaya kahit ano pa 'yan, we'll find a way through it together. Kung napapagod ka, ako naman ang lalaban. Kung nauubos ka, ako ang pupuno sa'yo. Just tell me, baby. I'll do anything for you and Fourth. You're both my universe."

With those words from Thirdy, Bea flashed him her most genuine smile. "And of course, I'll do the same for you and for Fourth." She then leaned to give Thirdy a chaste kiss on the lips, all the while being careful so as to not move Fourth too much.

Thirdy looked up to see Bea, he then wiped the tears on her face before it dries. "I love you, Isabel. Always, in all ways. I'm here, okay? You can tell me anything. We'll get through this together, and know that I believe in you. You're the best and the only Mom for Fourth, and you're doing amazing at it."

This made Bea's heart swell with love. She felt so reassured, she felt loved, and she felt genuinely happy. She couldn't contain her happiness. _Oh, what would I do without this man?_ She thought.

"I love you, too, Thirdy. And I'm here for you, too. Always, in all ways." Bea replied.

Thirdy leaned in to rest his forehead on hers. They were in such a position for awhile. Content with the sound of their beating hearts in sync with each other.

They only moved away when they heard a soft coo from their son.

They both looked at him immediately, at the bundle of joy who was suddenly flailing his small arms in the air. He had his face scrunched up and he suddenly cried.

"Oh.. no, baby, don't cry. Mommy's here. Mommy's here." Bea consoled their son as he continued to cry. She was rocking him in her arms. Thirdy just looked at the both of them and couldn't help but feel so much pride. He has the most beautiful wife with the most lovely son in the world.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Bea called for him.

"Babe, please unbutton naman this polo. I think he's hungry, kanina pa siya natutulog." Bea requested. Kanina pa actually natutulog si Fourth, way before she got him in her arms and sat down on the rocking chair to look at the sunset.

With quick hands, Thirdy immediately unbuttoned the first few buttons of the polo, just enough for one of Bea's breasts to be free. Agad namang pinuwesto ni Bea si Fourth para makainom na ng gatas. Good thing she had plenty of milk.

Bigla namang napalunok si Thirdy. Well, he's seen her breastfeeding their son but he was still not that used to it. Besides, it was still a few days since they got out of the hospital.

 _Parang kailan lang, ako 'yung sumisipsip diyan._ He thought to himself.

Hindi niya napansing nakasmirk na pala siya at napansin ito ng asawa niya.

Tinaasan naman ito ng kilay ni Bea, "What are you thinking?"

Upon hearing that, Thirdy immediately shook his head. "Nothing." He answered while chuckling before finally standing up. Bea just shook her head at him.

 _He's probably thinking of something indecent again._ She thought to herself.

"Have you eaten yet, babe?" He asked her. Bea's eyes followed his every movement as he stood up straight.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you eh." She answered as she continued to let Fourth breastfeed from her.

Thirdy just nodded. "Okay, I'll fix our dinner downstairs. I'll come back here to call you." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"No na, I'll go downstairs agad once Fourth's done and he's asleep again." Bea told him as he stood up straight.

"Okay, papuntahin ko ba si Manang dito para bantayan si Fourth?" He asked her again.

"Yes, please. Pero paakyatin mo siya after mga 10 minutes." She smiled at him and Thirdy just nodded.

"Okay, babe. Anything else? Kasi I'll go down na." Thirdy asked her once more.

Bea just shook her head. "Wala na. Just wait for me downstairs, okay?"

Thirdy smiled. "Okay," he bent down once again to give her a kiss on the lips and gave Fourth's head a kiss. "I love you both."

Bea melted at his words. "We love you more, babe."

Thirdy just smiled at her for a few moments, still loving the sight of Bea being the best mother to Fourth.

"Go downstairs na, babe." Bea reminded him and this time, he finally nodded and went away.

Bea sighed in content. She felt better and lighter than earlier. "I guess it was a good thing I finally let all those feelings out." She told herself softly.

She turned her gaze to look at their son once more, still drinking milk to his heart's content.

She smiled at him as if he can see it. "I love you and your Daddy so, so much, Fourthy."

She then leaned to give his soft cheek a kiss, loving how they were under the moonlight and it highlighted his features; features that remind her of the greatest gift both her and Thirdy received as they welcomed the new year.

**\- x -**

**A fluffy oneshot based on a prompt I read a few days back on twitter by smolbdl!** 🤗 **I hope I gave justice to the prompt, though. I remember reading prompts like these back then so I thought, why not give it a try with TB? So, here we are.** ✨

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, guys! Thank you for supporting this book. I can never stress this enough but I am and will always be thankful.** 🤗

 **Comment your thoughts below or talk to me on twitter/cc!**  
 **twt/cc: @floofybeadel** 🦋


	41. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakanood ko 'to ng KDrama ayan!!

**Not proofread, sorry in advance!**

**-**

Thirdy was just staring at Bea who had her brows furrowed while looking at him intently. She had her nose scrunched up in annoyance every now and then and Thirdy is clueless as to why she was acting this way. She's been like this for 3 days now.

"Baby, what's wrong ba? Talk to me naman, please.." He pleaded his girlfriend. He had literally no idea kung ano ang iniisip ni Bea at kung bakit ganito ito makatitig sa kaniya.

They were currently at his place, kakatapos lang ng lockdown a week ago and agad namang binisita ni Thirdy si Bea sa LGV. He visited her everyday since last week and today was the only day they were together without anyone else around. Nagpaalam kasi sila na pupunta sa condo ni Thirdy to retrieve his stuff na naiwan niya noong kasagsagan ng lockdown.

Before attacking his reason to go to his condo with Beatriz, totoo naman na kukunin talaga niya ang gamit niya with Bea but of course, the guy also wanted to do.. other things while they were alone. After all, 2 months is a long time for the both of them who were pretty active in that department. They had to endure a few facetime sessions just to get by and it was torture for him.. and well, her as well.

 _Kaso tinotopak naman girlfriend ko._ He sighed to himself.

They were okay until the day before yesterday. She has been unusually quiet and would glare at him for no reason. He has to always make lambing, not that he was complaining, but Bea used to make lambing to him everyday talaga but she stopped doing it since the day before yesterday much to Thirdy's bewilderment. Tapos palagi siyang binabara ni Bea at tinatarayan.

And he decided he's had enough of it. Sayang naman 'yung time sana na may iba silang pwede gawin!

Since today was the day they would be alone together in his condo, he finally decided to ask her what's been bothering her or whatever's messing with her.

He sighed once again before plopping down on the couch, he situated himself beside Bea but made sure that he was seated not too close to her. He was afraid bigla siyang sapakin nito because she was still glaring daggers at him.

"You've been glaring at me everyday since Thursday tapos mas nakakamatay pa 'yang titig mo ngayon when I got back from the bathroom." He told her and turned his body to face her way, "Baby, ano ba talaga problema? We were okay naman since the lockdown was lifted, ah?"

Bea pursed her lips, she was feeling guilty pero nangingibabaw pa rin sa kaniya ang pinag-usapan nila Maki at Cel kagabi. They finished talking with each other at 3am kaya rin dumagdag 'yun sa pagkagrumpy niya. She woke up at 9am because Thirdy came to fetch her at 10am. So basically, she's running low on sleep.

"There's nothing wrong." She denies but continues to glare at him.

She admits, nakakaawa na 'yung mukha ni Thirdy but she's just.. she can't explain what she's feeling. Bumabalik na naman 'yung mga iniisip niya since Wednesday night when she finished watching that kdrama Maki suggested her.

Thirdy looked at her in disbelief, "Baby naman.."

"I said wala nga." Bea said bago nito inirapan si Thirdy at tumayo.

Bea walked towards his dining to get herself a glass of water from his dispenser.

"Tanong tanong kung anong problema.. tanungin niya kung sino 'yung kausap niya kahit magkasama kami." She whispered to herself, thinking Thirdy didn't hear her. She stood up straight and started drinking her water when she felt two, strong arms around her waist.

She jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden hug from her boyfriend.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong.." He whispered into her ear. When he got no response from her, he maneuvered her to face him.

"Baby.. what's bothering you ba? Mababaliw na 'ko kakaisip kung may mali ba 'kong nagawa." He said in a soft voice while tucking a few strands of her stray hairs on the back of her ear.

Bea tried her best not to look at him, she's still annoyed at him.. or maybe herself. Alam naman niyang walang ginawang masama si Thirdy sa kaniya pero 'yung utak niya kasi.

 _Ayan Bea, nood ka pa ng kdrama! Sa lahat pa kasi ng pwedeng isuggest ni Maki 'yung may cheating pa._ She mentally scolded herself.

Last Wednesday, Bea was on the phone with Maki and Cel until Maki started blabbering again about this kdrama she watched. Bea wasn't usually intrigued by whatever kdrama Maki watched but the latter has been talking about it for the whole week already and both Cel and her just had enough so they both gave in to Maki and tried watching it.

They were actually planning to just trick Maki that they were watching it but since all three of them think alike, Maki knew this. So, she had to make sure that they did kaya nakafacetime pa rin sila habang nanunuod.

Dapat hanggang one episode lang si Bea, since Maki just told them to give it a shot and watch one episode, but she found herself binge watching it na hanggang Thursday 'yun lang pinanuod niya at natapos niya agad. She didn't even know why she enjoyed watching it. First of all, she wasn't even married! And second of all, the thought of Thirdy ever cheating on her never crossed her mind.

But now that she finished the whole series in one sitting in over 2 days, she's suddenly overthinking everything about their relationship.

Honestly speaking, she knows she shouldn't have gone and watched the whole thing because she was now second-guessing everything that Thirdy does.

_What if nag-bumble siya during the lockdown? What if he was messaging other girls when we weren't together? What if she's calling other girls at night? What if he met up with some girl after the lockdown was lifted?_

Sobrang dami niyang what ifs na kahit alam niyang malabo naman magawa ni Thirdy kasi constant naman ang communication nila during the whole duration of the lockdown to the point they call each other every hour, not to mention the fact that he was with her immediately after it was lifted. She knew within her that it was simply impossible.

But who could blame her? One of the worst things she could've gotten from that lockdown was overthinking. Not that she didn't overthink back then, but it definitely got worse now.

And the series just made her paranoid and she hates it.

But the what ifs that keep popping in her mind seemed like it would never end.

And the talk with Maki and Cel last night didn't help. They were talking about cheating and Maki was sharing about her own experience about it. Not that they didn't hear it before but now that Bea was in a relationship of her own, she was suddenly so engrossed with Maki's story that she started creating her own scenarios inside her head.

_What if Thirdy was just playing with me? What if napilitan lang si Thirdy sa akin? What if Thirdy doesn't love me like I love him? What if iwan niya 'ko when he goes to Japan? What if? What if?_

But what made everything worse was that Thirdy always spends a few minutes on his phone talking to someone since Thursday. Yeah, _Thursday_. Kasabay nung pagkapraning ni Bea. Not to mention the constant tagging and mentions he made with some of his girl friends. She didn't mind it before since Thirdy was doing it naman talaga but after overthinking things, it just wasn't the same anymore.

 _Tapos nagtatago pa siya kung saan-saan para lang sagutin 'yung call._ Bea hissed in her mind. Thirdy wasn't like that, palagi naman nitong sinasagot 'yung mga tumatawag sa kaniya kahit andiyan si Bea.

 _Tapos ang dami dami pa niyang babaeng nakaka-interact._ She added to her thoughts. She never really cared about Thirdy's so-called girl friends because she knows how Thirdy is, he was really just like that. Friendly with everyone— including girls na baliw na baliw sa kaniya, girls who would throw themselves at him, girls who would do anything to have him or snatch him away.

She normally doesn't care but the series had her thinking of hundreds of what ifs, and she got even more invested on the thoughts because of how worse her overthinking has gotten.

"Babe.." Thirdy snapped her out of her train of thoughts when he called her again. He was now holding both her cheeks in his hands, trying his best to make her look at him. "Is this about the calls I've been taking? 'Yun ba?"

Bea was looking at him before she moved her gaze away, she was quiet for a while and that was all Thirdy needed to confirm what he thinks was bothering her.

"Ay pota!" Bea suddenly cursed out loud when she felt herself being lifted. Hindi niya napansin na nakahawak na pala si Thirdy sa bewang niya. Out of habit, she automatically clung to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thirdy naman!" She complained as she felt herself getting carried. Thirdy chuckled and she could feel his chest vibrate.

After a few steps, Bea felt her back hit the edge of the kitchen counter and she felt herself being lowered onto it.

Agad naman niyang inayos ang pagkakaupo niya. Thirdy was nestled in between her thighs and was still holding her waist while looking straight into her eyes.

"Baby," He called again. "Is this about the calls ba?"

Bea just looked away biting her lip. She wanted to talk to him but.. she was also afraid that Thirdy might think sobrang babaw lang ng pinoproblema niya.

Thirdy sighed. He really wanted to fix whatever issue they had before the day ends. He moved his hands to hold hers.

"The calls I've been taking.. si Mama 'yun," He answered and caressed Bea's hair, looking at her face.

Bea turned to look at him, confusion written all over her face which made Thirdy chuckle. She looks so cute.

"Si Tita Mozzy?" Bea scoffed and crossed her arms, "Eh why are you hiding when answering her calls if it's her? Ha?"

Thirdy looked away and scratched the back of his head, "Babe.."

This made Bea raise her eyebrows, "Ano? Ba't di ka makasagot? Isa ba 'yun sa mga babae mo?"

Upon hearing Bea's answer, this made Thirdy look at her immediately. He was confused. _Sa'n naman nanggaling 'yon?_

"Ha? What do you mean babae?" Thirdy asked his girlfriend. He had no idea what she meant.

Bea pushed her tongue on the insides of her cheek before looking at him, "Babae mo 'yan 'no? For all I know may kachat o katawag ka na na iba habang naglolockdown. Kaya ka nagtatago habang kausap mo siya. Ilan sila na kinakausap mo, ha?"

Thirdy was just listening to Bea ramble, he found it amusing how she looked so annoyed yet cute at the same time as she talked about what's on her mind.

Bea was still looking at Thirdy, trying to find some kind of answer to her queries but all she got was a Thirdy with a huge ass smile on his face. This made Bea scrunch up her eyebrows. He was trying to contain his laughter!

_The nerve of this guy? Tuhodin ko itlog nito eh!_

"What the hell are you trying to contain your laugh for? You think this is funny? Unbelievable." Bea said before uncrossing her arms and trying to break away from Thirdy's hold.

"Move. Aalis ako." Bea said but Thirdy didn't move. Instead he hung his head low, trying to suppress his laugh. He knows if he laughs, baka magalit pa lalo girlfriend niya.

_But how could I not? She's so adorable._

"Thirdy naman! 'Dun ka sa mga babae mo! Nakakairita. Puro babae pa pinagtatag mo at mention mo." Bea said once more, still trying to push Thirdy away from her.

When Thirdy felt like he wouldn't burst into fits of laughter anymore, he slowly looked up at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, ha?" He asked her. "Do you seriously think I'm cheating on you? On the one and only Bea de Leon?"

Thirdy couldn't help but giggle. Bea huffed in annoyance and looked to her left side. "Bakit? Nagawa nga ng iba kahit may asawa na, pa'no pa tayo? We just got together last year." Bea whispered the last words.

Thirdy sighed and straightened himself up. He held Bea by the waist again and pulled her closer to him. "Baby, if there's one thing I wouldn't ever want to do in this relationship.."

He moved his hand to caress her face and make her look at him, "It's to hurt you. Hinding hindi ko kayang gawin 'yon."

"I know.. I'm not the best guy out there. Sabi nga nila fuckboy ako, playboy, maraming pinaiyak. Even you know that. But when it comes to you, everything's just so different," He leaned his forehead to hers.

"You're the only one I'd never hurt," He said with so much sincerity. "You're too precious and I love you too much for that."

"Tsaka, bakit ngayon pa? Now that I finally have you in my arms, now that I can finally call you mine? Ilang taon 'kong pinangarap na maging akin ka tapos sasayangin ko lang?" He said with a small laugh which made Bea roll her eyes but deep inside she was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Also, message? Other girls? Baka akalain 'mong nagbubumble ako ah." He said with a laugh before looking at Bea. She had this serious look on her face which made him stop laughing.

"Seryoso, babe? You thought nagbumble ako?" He asked with brows furrowed.

Bea shrugged, "Malay ko, 'diba? Baka nagsawa ka na that I'm the only one you're talking to. I've heard so many things about nagsawa sa girlfriend kaya naghanap ng ibang kausap."

Thirdy shook his head. He clearly had no idea what made Bea think this way. But that wasn't what he should focus on, he should focus on reassuring her that it was her, only her that he loves and will love.

"Bei, you do know that nagbumble lang ako dati out of boredom. Hindi pa tayo n'on, and I wasn't even courting you. I deleted it immediately because I realized, kahit sino man ang makausap ko o makadate," He took a deep breath.

"You're still the only one I'd want to have late night conversations with, you're still the one I'd want to spend my free time with, you're still the one I'd want to listen to everyday. Wala rin namang mangyayari if I talk to them, they will never be as interesting, as smart and as cool as you. They'll never have the same humor as you do." He said while looking at her with so much love.

"And I didn't know you were bothered about me tagging other girls or mentioning them.. I'm sorry, baby. If napakiramdaman ko lang, I won't do it but I guess I need you to still give me a hint, huh." He said with a small chuckle. "But whatever, I won't do it again. I'm sorry, okay? I really want to make this work. Ayokong magkaproblema tayo."

Bea felt guilty. _Why did I even doubt him?_

Thirdy hasn't done anything remotely suspicious except for the phone call thing but other than that, he was still the same but with more time spent on facetime together.

 _Stupid kdrama. Why did I even bother watching that._ She mentally dissed herself.

Bea was about to say sorry when Thirdy beat her to it, caressing her face. "I've said this before but I'll never get tired of saying this again and again,"

"No other girl can be you, Beatriz." He smiled at her.

"And you're the only I want to love and be with forever." He said before leaning in to give her a kiss.

The kiss started out soft, they just let their lips touch but Thirdy decided to deepen the kiss. Bea obliged and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly, loving the feel of each other's lips on theirs.

They kissed for a few more moments before they decided to pull away. They were catching their breaths after the kiss they shared and had leaned their foreheads to one another.

"I love you," Thirdy said with a smile. "Trust me, Bea. Ikaw at ikaw lang. From then, 'til now and until the end of time."

This time, Bea couldn't help but give him a genuine smile. She unclasped her hands from his neck and fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm sorry.." Bea finally said. "I don't know, the lockdown just made my overthinking worse tapos I started having thoughts about you cheating after Maki and Cel and I had this talk. Not to mention the series that I watched pa."

Bea sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to doubt you.. but I missed you too much and I thought baka nagsawa ka na nga and tried to look for other girls tapos.. tapos.."

Thirdy saw that Bea was just biting her lip, trying to hold back her tears. "Hey, hey. It's fine. You don't have to say sorry. Ako dapat ang magsorry because I made you feel that way. You won't doubt me naman if I didn't do anything, right?"

"But still.. parang wala akong tiwala sa'yo.." Bea said and looked down on her fingers.

"No, baby. Hindi naman ganun 'yun. Kahit pa siguro araw-araw mo 'kong tanungin just to reassure yourself, I'm fine with it. I'm more than willing to do it. If that will make you feel at ease with our relationship. You don't have to say sorry for what you feel, okay? I love you." Thirdy reassured her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm still sorry, baby.." Bea apologized and pulled Thirdy in for a hug. She buried her face on the crook of his neck, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

They remained that way for a while, Thirdy just humming random, soft tunes and patting Bea on the back while she just continued to hug him.

When she felt that she was fine, she pulled away. She was glad that she didn't cry.

"You okay now?" Thirdy asked her and fixed her hair.

Bea nodded cutely, "Mhmm-mhm." She also hummed in response and smiled at him.

Suddenly, Thirdy's soft gaze turned predatory and he smirked. "Good, because we have to make up for the last 2 months that we missed."

Bea was confused for a moment before she squealed when Thirdy pulled her by the waist, "W-Wha—"

Thirdy shushed her and kissed her by the lips before making her wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her.

"Come on, we have to start. I have to bring you to Cainta pa mamaya." Thirdy whispered to her ear.

"Thirdy, what do you me—" He shushed her with a kiss again.

"Later, baby. For now, let me enjoy you. 2 months without you was hell." He said before walking towards his bedroom.

He immediately climbed onto his bed with Bea underneath him and attacked her neck before whispering to her ear,

"I hope you're ready for 2 months worth of fucking, baby." He whispered before attacking Bea with kisses.

And the next thing they knew they were already naked, screaming each other's name as they reach euphoria.

**\- FIN -**

...

......

.........

"Why are we going to Cainta ba?" Bea asked her boyfriend as they near the latter's house. Kanina pa niya tinatanong si Thirdy kung bakit sila pupunta rito but the guy just kept mum.

Thirdy went and held her thigh, it was one of his favorite things to do lalo na 'pag nasa sasakyan sila.

"Basta," He smiled at her. "We're here na." He said before stopping the car.

Despite being confused, Bea had no choice but to follow Thirdy walk to the Ravenas' house kahit nahihirapan siyang maglakad. Thirdy noticed it kaya naman napangiti siya.

"Masakit?" He asked her. Bea didn't get it for a few seconds before slapping Thirdy by the arm.

"Gago. I told you not to be too rough.." Bea said.

"Pero okay lang, masarap naman.." She whispered, making sure not to let Thirdy hear it.

"May sinabi ka?" He asked before holding her hand.

"H-Ha? Wala. Sabi ko not too rough if we have somewhere to go pa next time." Bea said and looked away.

Thirdy just chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, next time hindi na 3 rounds, 5 rounds na."

This made Bea's eyes widened, "Thirdy!"

"Just kidding!"

Bea just let him be and sighed. _5 rounds.. sana kayanin niya._ She smirked at her thoughts.

They both walked inside hand in hand, it was still 5pm kaya medyo maaga pa at may sinag pa ng araw.

"Why are the lights off?" Bea asked Thirdy pagkapasok nila ng gate but he just shrugged.

When they finally got inside the Ravenas' house, Bea was still confused. Sinundan niya lang si Thirdy until they closed the door.

"WELCOME BEA!!!" And the lights inside the house turned on.

"Ahhh!" Bea shouted in surprise and held her chest. "O-Oh my gosh."

Napatawa naman ang mga tao sa bahay nila Thirdy at her reaction. Agad namang hinawakan ni Thirdy ng mahigpit si Bea.

The first one to go to her was her Tita Mozzy, "I'm sorry, nagulat ka ba namin?" She said with a small laugh kaya napatawa nalang din si Bea.

"Yes, Tita. It's okay, though. I'm okay." Bea said when she recovered and gave her Tita Mozzy a kiss.

"Bea! Welcome." Her Tito Bong greeted her kaya naman napangiti siya at nagbeso rin. "Thank you, Tito."

"Ate Bei! I missed you!" Dani came running and went to hug her ate Bea agad. "I miss you, too, Danyot!"

"Bei, hello." Kiefer greeted and gave her a beso. "Hi, Manong."

"Bea! I missed you!" Her ate Ly said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you, too, ate Ly!"

They all talked for a while before Thirdy ushered Bea to sit on their dining.

"Babe, ano palang meron?" Bea asked Thirdy when they all settled down on the table.

He smiled at her and said, "I wanted us to celebrate our 6th monthsary here, too. I know last Tuesday pa 'yun but.. yeah. With my family this time." Thirdy then gave her temple a kiss.

This made Bea's heart melt. They celebrated their 6th monthsary last Tuesday at Casa de Leon with her family so it makes sense that Thirdy wanted to celebrate it with his family, too.

This made Bea hold his hand tighter, "I love you. Belated 6th month of craziness and love."

Thirdy smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "I love you, too. Always. Belated happy 6th."

"So.. this was what the call was about, huh?" Bea said and smiled at him kaya naman napangiti rin si Thirdy and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I've been planning this since Thursday." He finally answered kaya napatawa si Bea.

"Cute, but you really gave suspicious vibes." She said and pinched his nose.

"Love you." He replied and pinched her nose, too.

They were just looking at each other before they heard Mozzy speak.

"Oh, mamaya na 'yan! Bei, eat up, okay? We cooked ginataang crabs, request ni Thirdy!" Her Tita Mozzy enthusiastically said.

"Nag-abala pa kayo, Tita. Thank you. My faves are all here." Bea felt so loved. "Sakto, I'm starving!"

Kiefer laughed at her remark, "'Di ka ba pinakain ni Thirdy, Bei? Nako, ekis!"

"Baka pinagod lang masyado!" Dani added and they all laughed.

"Dani!" Bea said and shook her head.

"Pinagod tumulong magbuhat ng gamit from his condo! Nako, ate. What were you thinking ha?" And then they all burst into fits of laughter.

Bea laughed along this time, "Dami alam, Danyot!"

Dani just gave her a peace sign and then they all continued eating.

-

"Babe, what should we watch?" Bea asked Thirdy as they lied down on his bed. She was resting her head on his chest while Thirdy's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Since late na natapos ang early dinner nila, nagpaalam nalang si Bea na dito na sa Cainta matutulog since gabi na. Good thing her parents were quick to agree, they trust them naman tsaka nasa bahay naman nila Thirdy.

"Hm, why don't we do something else?" Thirdy suggested and wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"Hoy, nasa bahay niyo tayo ah." Bea reminded him.

"As if we haven't done it here, yet? Tsaka dito naman ako lagi kapag nagffacetime sesh tayo, ah." He said with a smirk.

Bea just rolled her eyes, "Ikaw talaga, 'yan lang nasa isip mo."

"Wala eh, I missed you too much." Thirdy said and leaned in to kiss her at puma-ibabaw na kay Bea.

But before he could deepen the kiss even more, someone knocked on his door kaya naman agad siyang tinulak ni Bea and they pulled away from each other. They both looked at the door as it opened.

It was Dani with her boyfriend, Jan. Humabol lang si Jan sa early dinner since umuwi pa siya to get some of his things.

"Uy, what brings you two here?" Bea asked and fixed her hair as she sat upright on Thirdy's bed. Si Thirdy naman, humiga lang at tinakpam ang mata. His arm still wrapped around Bea's waist

"Badtrip talaga 'pag nasa bahay, dami istorbo.." He whispered but made sure Bea would hear it kaya naman napalo siya nito. "Ow!"

"Ate, have you watched The World of the Married ba 'yun?" Dani asked and started to walk towards them.

Bea's ears perked up upon hearing the series, "Yeah.. why..?" She answered, unsure.

"Ay talaga? Sayang. I was planning on watching it with you, eh." Dani said and sat down on the edge of Thirdy's bed.

This made Bea's eyes widen. "Oh no, don't watch it. Magooverthink ka lang. Just.. don't, Danyot."

Dani tilted his head, "Uhhh.. okay? Bakit, ate? Malala ba?"

Bea sighed, hindi na niya napansin na umupo na rin si Thirdy.

"Just.. it's not worth it. I mean, basta! I can't explain it. Best way to explain it is.. nakakapraning? Something like that." Bea said and smiled at Dani.

Dani was still confused but nodded nonetheless, "Hmm. Okay, ate Bei. Sige na, we'll watch another series nalang. I'll message you nalang kung ano napili namin baka gusto mo rin panuorin. We'll stay downstairs. Kuya's glaring at us na eh." Pagpaalam ni Dani at naglakad na papuntang door.

"Sige, ate Bei. Kuya Thirds." Pagpaalam din ni Jan but before they could go outside, "Kuya, hinaan niyo lang!"

"Danyot!" Bea said and shook her head. Tumawa lang si Dani at umalis na.

"So.. World of the Married pala, ha?" Thirdy said when Bea lied down on his bed again.

"What now?" Bea asked and looked at him. Thirdy just laughed and plopped on his elbows and turned his body sideways to look at Bea.

"'Yun nalang panuorin natin? Para malaman ko kung bakit ka napraning?" He said with a teasing tone kaya napairap si Bea.

"Ulol, baka ikaw din mapraning."

Thirdy laughed, "Then what do you suggest we watch?" He paused for a bit as if he was thinking.

"Porn?" He suggested with a smirk.

"Gago!" Bea said at pinalo siya.

"Hey, nagsusuggest lang naman!" Thirdy defended himself and continued laughing.

"Ewan ko sa'yo." Bea said and tried to look away.

"Just kidding.." Thirdy cooed.

"I love you," he told her, "Ikaw lang, Beatriz. Ikaw at ikaw lang."

This made Bea's heart flutter and turned to look at him.

She smiled, "I know. I love you, too, Thirds. Ikaw at ikaw lang din." And Thirdy leaned in to capture her lips.

Let's just say, they tried their best to be quiet after that.

**\- x -**

**Just a random prompt based on my friend's prompt! You know who you are.** 😌 **Sorry kung hindi masyado based dun sa sinabi mo but I hope I gave justice to it.** 🤧 **Anyway, thank you so much for still supporting my oneshots. I hope you enjoy this one, too!** 💙

**Stay safe and hydrated. #JUNKTERRORBILLNOW!**

**Happy Sunday, eveyone!**

**Reach me!**  
 **twt/cc: @floofybeadel** 🦋


	42. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commitment issues yant?

**[DaGirlWho](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DaGirlWho)** 🤗 **Not proofread, I apologize for any errors!**

**-**

Bea was currently on their reserved seat, sipping on her drink as she looked over at the dancefloor where her teammates were dancing their hearts out.

She looked at her phone to check the time.

_1:14 AM._

They were used to partying all night but tonight was not one of those nights, at least for her. She was just waiting for someone to actually arrive and bring her home. He was about to arrive any minute now so she was planning to finish up her drink faster. Sayang din kung 'di niya uubusin, libre pa naman 'yon ni Kim.

She was still quietly sipping on her drink, oblivious of her surroundings as she stared into the contents of her glass. She decided not to consume too much alcohol because she knew better than to meet the person who'll fetch her with too much alcohol in her system.

"Hoy!" Bea jumped in surprise as the voice of her Davaoeña friend shouted behind her.

"Tangina naman, Maddie!" Bea said out loud to at least make her voice audible amidst the loud music as she clutched her chest.

"Sayaw tayo! What the hell are you sitting there for alone? May hinihintay ka ba?!" Maddie shouted directly at Bea's face which made Bea grimace.

She looked at Maddie before leaning in to whisper into her ear, "Uuwi na ako maya-maya. Sabihan mo nalang sila."

This made Maddie look at her questioningly but before the former could say anything, Bea felt her phone chime.

She immediately looked at it. A message popped up.

Bea immediately stood up and grabbed her body bag that was on the table. She was fixing her things frantically and Maddie was just looking at her. She knew what was up immediately.

"Mads, I have to go. Just tell them I went home early kasi—" Bea was cut off when she felt Maddie's hand holding onto her wrist to stop her from walking.

Bea turned to look at Maddie. "Yeah, Thirdy things!" Maddie said and rolled her eyes which made Bea shake her head.

"It's not what you're—" She was cut off again when Maddie let go of her wrist and shushed her lips. Napangiwi naman si Bea, Maddie was half-drunk already.

"You don't have to make up excuses. We all know what's up between the two of you." Maddie said before putting down her fingers and motioned for her to just go.

"Basta safe ka, ha. Wala munang bata, Beatriz! May pro-league pa tayo!" Maddie warned her which made Bea's eyes widen but shook her head in disbelief.

"Maddie naman. You think I don't know that?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

Maddie just giggled, "Oo nga pala. Expert nga pala kayo sa ganiyan ni Ravena."

"Daming alam. Sige na, he's waiting for me outside. Just tell them I had to go home na." Pagpaalam ni Bea and turned her back from Maddie.

Maddie just nodded, "I got it. Sige na, bye!" And with one last wave, she watched as Bea's form disappeared in the crowd.

She sighed before walking back to the dance floor where Kat and Kim were dancing. She looked at the side and saw Jules and Ponggay dancing their hearts out as well.

"Oh, asan si Bea?" Kim asked loudly nang makalapit sa kanila si Maddie.

"Umuwi na," Maddie answered and started swaying her hips to the music. Napatigil naman saglit si Kat, she knew it was still early.

"What? But it's still early! We got here 2 hours ago!" She told Maddie quite loudly para magkarinigan sila sa dancefloor.

"Well.." Maddie started, "Thirdy things." She continued with a shrug and they immediately understood what she meant with no questions asked.

•••

Thirdy was inside his car, waiting for Bea to come out. He wasn't busy the whole day, nagworkout lang siya and spent the day at home. He was glad intense trainings were still put on hold until next week.

He closed his eyes. _More time to spend with her, I guess._ He thought knowing Bea was free for a couple of weeks before getting back to training.

Since today was a rather uneventful day, he wanted to meet with Bea and spend some time with her but the woman had plans with her teammates. They spent the whole day together until this very hour.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the window, he turned to look at the side and immediately saw Bea. He unlocked the car doors and the woman got inside.

"Hey," She greeted, "Did you wait?"

Thirdy just shook his head, "No naman."

Thirdy turned to his side to look at Bea who was fixing her seat belt. She was wearing her usual night out outfit, black tank top paired with black high waisted shorts and flats. Her hair was down and her cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol.

"You drunk?" He asked as he started driving. Bea got his phone and started to choose from her go-to songs on his playlist, the song he was blasting when she got inside his car was too hype for her current mood.

Bea shook her head at his question while still looking at his spotify playlist. "Hindi naman. I drank a few shots and a cocktail lang."

Thirdy nodded. "You want to eat anything before we crash at your place?"

Bea set down his phone when she finally chose a song she deemed okay to listen to, Sunday Candy played before she answered him.

"Hmm," Bea hummed as she continued looking out the window, "Can we drive thru nalang sa McDo? I want their iced coffee bigla." Bea said and turned to look at Thirdy.

Thirdy glanced at her, "Yeah, sure. But iced coffee? Dapat hot coffee, ah." He said with a chuckle.

"Walang basagan ng trip." Bea said and squinted her eyes at him.

Thirdy just shook his head and settled his large hand on her thigh as the car stopped at a stoplight.

He squeezed her thigh. Bea didn't mind, she was used to Thirdy doing this lalo na kapag sila nalang dalawa magkasama.

He was just squeezing her thigh gently before moving his hand back to the gear as he drove to the nearest McDo around her condo.

They were both casually talking about a few things as they got their orders from McDo. Thirdy got himself a burger while Bea just ordered an iced coffee.

The drive to her condo was pleasant and comfortable, as always, when she's with him. They both have this unspoken connection that just makes everything feel so right when they're with each other. Kahit minsan alam nilang mali.

They arrived at her place at quarter to 2AM but it seemed like they both still have the energy to spend the time with each other until morning.

Bea plopped down on her couch and threw her bag onto the coffee table in front of her. Thirdy was at her kitchen counter opening their take out orders from McDo. Bea felt a little lightheaded, probably from the alcohol she consumed but she knew it would subside after she gets her coffee fix.

She had her eyes closed before she felt the couch tip to other side, making her open her eyes. She saw Thirdy sitting down facing her, her iced coffee in hand. He was wearing a sando and basketball shorts, pwedeng pwede na pangtulog kaya naman napailing si Bea.

 _He really planned to stay here for the night._ Bea thought and got the iced coffee Thirdy was offering her.

"Thanks," She said and opened the lid and started gulping down the coffee.

Thirdy was just looking at her, burger in hand before he started munching on his own food.

"When are you going to Greece nga?" Bea broke the silence that was enveloping them. She turned her body to face him so they were both leaning on the armrests at the far end of the couch.

Thirdy looked at her, "Next month."

Bea nodded. She knew beforehand that they'd go and prep for the season overseas because Thirdy informed her immediately when he got the news.

"You excited?" She asked as she put her coffee down.

The question made Thirdy smile, "I am." He finished munching on his burger and put the wrapper on the table, just beside Bea's coffee.

"But not quite happy that you won't be with me." He added before leaning his back on the couch.

The answer didn't even faze Bea, she was used to him being like this everytime they were together. He just likes teasing her.

"Sus. Daming babae 'don." Bea said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, but they aren't you." Thirdy's reply made Bea feel a little bit cornered and she looked him in the eye, trying to look for some sort of hint as to what he's trying to imply. He's been too.. forward, the past few weeks and it's making her nervous.

They've always had a seemingly weird relationship. They talk and hang out with each other like they're best friends but kiss each other like they're lovers.

And they don't just kiss, they do much more than that.

Feeling that Thirdy might go and ask her something she always dreaded to answer, she looked away and tried to stand up. "Magbihihis muna ak—"

"Bea." Thirdy said seriously and held her wrist which made her sit back down. This made Bea nervous so she didn't turn to look him in the eye.

"Bei." He called again. He wanted her to look at him.

Bea still didn't move, she was seated a seat away from him and so he decided to move towards her.

"Beatriz," He said as he moved closer and held her chin with his fingers. Bea didn't have a choice but to look him in the eye.

His gaze was.. endearing. It made her feel butterflies fleeting in her stomach. It made her feel as though Thirdy wanted more.. more of her, more from her, from the relationship that they currently have.

And it was something she thinks she isn't ready to give him, yet.

Fearing what's next, Bea moved and did what she was always good at.

Distracting Thirdy.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, she then pressed her lips on his and closed her eyes. Feeling that Thirdy wasn't moving she decided to deepen the kiss and started moving forward to make Thirdy lean his back on the couch.

She gradually felt Thirdy loosening up to the kiss before he started kissing her back. Bea went on to straddle him as they kissed each other like they never did just a few days ago.

His hands were all over her body, groping her ass for a second and then gripping her waist next. Bea pulled away from the kiss and went on to trail kiss on his jaw to his neck before sucking on the skin between his neck and shoulder. This made Thirdy groan and he gripped her waist harder.

As Bea continued to shower his neck with kisses, Thirdy moved his hand towards the hem of her tank top before tugging at it, Bea knew what he wanted and pulled away for a second to take her tank top off. She was left with her black strapless bra before leaning forward again, this time, she went back to kissing him on the lips.

Thirdy didn't waste any time to kiss her back deeper and harder with lots of tongue. His hands crept to her back and he unclasped her bra and in a flash, her mounds were free and he immediately groped both.

Bea broke the kiss as she arched her back from the sensation. Thirdy was rolling her sensitive buds between his index finger and thumb before leaning to give her mounds a soft kiss.

"Aaahh.." Bea moaned louder as Thirdy wrapped his lips around one of her nipples before moving to the other. He sucked on them as if he would get some kind of nourishment for it.

He bit it slightly which made Bea grab his hair in pleasure.

As he continued sucking on her nipple, Thirdy's other hand was tugging on her shorts. This action made Bea wiggle on his lap, it was hard to remove her shorts as she was leggy and she didn't want to stand up but they were thankfully able to remove it after a minute of struggling.

She was almost naked and yet Thirdy was still fully clothed, it made her frown.

"Naka-panty nalang ako and yet you're still fully clothed." Reklamo ni Bea which made Thirdy chuckle before he leaned in to kiss her. His hands went to grab and hold her back as he made sure her legs were locked around his waist before he stood up and walked towards her bedroom.

Bea could feel his hard rock dick rubbing along her panty-clad womanhood which made her moan into the kiss as Thirdy brought the two of them to her bedroom.

Bea's condo had a nice view of the busy streets and the lights below and it was one of the best views whenever Thirdy was fucking her senselessly.

He threw her on the bed before removing his sando and taking off his basketball shorts. Bea gulped as her eyes travelled from his chest, to his abs, to his navel until her eyes reached his rock hard length.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath his basketball shorts. _Kaya pala ramdam na ramdam ko kanina._

Thirdy immediately crawled towards her on the bed until she was underneath him. He paused for a while, just looking at her. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

"You're so beautiful.." he said before kissing her again roughly on the lips as his hands travelled from her peaks down towards her womanhood. He rubbed her through her underwear which made Bea moan into the kiss.

Feeling like he couldn't wait to feel her warm and moist heat, Thirdy's hands slid inside her underwear and immediately rubbed her clit in circles which made Bea squirm underneath him.

A few seconds later, he was already fingering her which made Bea grab onto his hair tighter. Loving the intense pleasure his fingers were giving her.

Bea broke their kiss, "Ahh, put it in.. I want you in me.." Bea moaned as her hand moved from his abs to his manhood. She started to stroke it up and down as Thirdy continued pumping two of his fingers inside her.

Thirdy removed his fingers from her heat before tugging her underwear down. Bea lifted her hips slightly for Thirdy to bring it all the way down and remove it.

When he got it off, he threw it somewhere around the room before moving his hands to spread Bea's legs apart.

He leaned back to look at her cunt, it was pink and glistening with her wetness. It looked so good, so appetizing and it was all for him. This made Thirdy's chest swell with pride. Thirdy licked his lips as his hand stroked his cock up and down.

He rubbed the head over her slit to gather up her juices before he leaned down as he positioned it right before her hole. "Beatriz.." He called out.

"W-What..?" Bea stuttered as she felt the tip of his dick ghosting right in front of her entrance.

"Don't you think it's time for us t—" Bea groaned and shushed him with her lips.

"Thirds, this isn't the best time to talk about this.. please, just get inside me already.." She begged before she went to kiss his neck.

But Thirdy still wasn't backing down, "Beatriz.. I think we've beaten around the bush for years. If hindi ngayon, kailan pa?"

This made Bea feel especially guilty. It's true. They've been avoiding this talk for the longest time. She bit her lip, she wanted to tell him a lot of things but what's clouding her mind right now is the pleasure she's about to get if he enters her.

Besides, it's really not the best time for them to talk about such things when he's inches away from entering her.

"Thirdy, in case you haven't noticed, this really isn't the ideal time for us to talk about.. relationship stuff or whatever.." Bea sighed, "I mean just.. can't we just focus on what's here and now? Let's just.. let's leave the future be. Wherever this relationship will take us.. we both know it's bound to happen one way or the other." Bea looked at him.

"Let's just.. focus on today." Bea pleaded as she held his face.

As Thirdy listened to her finish her talk, there were countless questions running inside his mind. Questions he always wanted to ask her and topics he always wanted to talk to her about.

He wanted to finally have a talk with her but it seemed impossible.

How could he turn down her request when she looked at him pleadingly? When she seemed so needy?

Thirdy bit his lip.

_Can't we just focus on what's here and now?_

Her words echoed inside his head and as much as he wanted to disagree, he couldn't. And so he decided to follow what she wanted.

Focus on what's here and now.

He claimed her lips as he entered her in one swift thrust which made Bea scream into their kiss. He paused for a few seconds before he started thrusting inside her.

Slowly at first but it gradually turned into harsh and rough thrusts. He broke the kiss and started to kiss Bea on the neck, nipping and biting as he left a few hickeys on here and there.

Bea just wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to thrust inside her roughly. She could feel his manhood hitting all the way to her womb and she loves every second of it.

He continued fucking her senselessly, loving the feeling of her insides clamping down on his dick every now and then.

After a few more thrusts, Bea could feel a knot forming inside her as Thirdy angled her thrusts deeper. He was hitting her g-spot that was making Bea feel such intense pleasure.

"Ah fuck. There, ah!" She moaned as Thirdy continued thrusting inside her like a madman. He knew that she was about to cum as her walls gripped his dick tighter.

"So fucking tight.." He groaned as he moved Bea's legs to spread them wider to accommodate his thrusts more.

With a few more thrusts from Thirdy, Bea felt her whole body shook as an intense and overpowering pleasure overtook her being. Bea arched her back at the intense pleasure.

Thirdy groaned as he rode through her orgasm. He could feel his dick getting sucked in.

Bea was spent but she could still feel Thirdy thrusting inside her. Although she was tired, she leaned and grabbed him by the neck. She hugged him close to her as he continued thrusting inside her.

"Bea.." he groaned, "I'm coming.."

"Let go, Thirds.." Bea whispered onto his ear. "Come.."

A few more thrusts and he buried his manhood inside and spilled his seed deep within her. He groaned into her neck as he emptied himself.

When he felt like he was done, he slowly moved away and pulled his manhood from her. This made Bea wince as Thirdy moved to lie beside her.

They were both catching their breaths after their tiring activity.

Bea closed her eyes, she was tired and she could literally just fall asleep like this. But before she could drift off to dreamland, she felt Thirdy pulling her close to him.

This made her smile unconsciously. He was spooning her and she felt his warm body against her that made her relax instinctively.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes in silence. Bea was about to fall asleep before she heard Thirdy speak.

"Bei.." He whispered. Bea just hummed in response.

"I think I—" He started but Bea cut him off.

"Thirds.. can we not..?" She whispered the last words.

Thirdy was about to say something more but Bea turned around and held his face, "Let's not.. discuss it, please? At least not now."

Thirdy looked at Bea, he was looking at her eyes, looking for something. He was looking for anything that he could use for him to push her.

Unfortunately, he couldn't.

And so he sighed, he closed his eyes for a while before looking at her.

"Okay.." He started, "Focus on here and now, right?"

This made Bea smile, albeit awkwardly, "Yeah, here and now."

And they spent the night in each other's arms.. and the next morning with a few more rounds.

**\- x -**

**Here's a birthday treat for you guys! It's one of my dear ates request and I hope I actually gave justice to it. Haha! Anyway, I hope you liked it.** 😂🤗 **Buti umabot pa! Hahaha. Anyway, thank you so much for all the birthday greetings! I really, really appreciate it.** 💙 **All the love for everyone!**

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🦋


	43. Her Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TB in Japan. SANA TRUE NALANG PO ANO?

**—**

Thirdy slumped on the couch that welcomed him when he arrived at his apartment, he was finally done with today's training that lasted almost all day. He was so tired that he could literally pass out anytime now. He was glad he took a shower before actually coming home because he really wanted to sleep already.

But he knew better, he had to clean up the mess he made when he was in a rush going to training and he had to eat dinner because he wasn't able to eat anything aside from a sandwich earlier this morning.

He sighed, he needed to move his ass already. His dinner wouldn't cook itself now, would it?

He expected life to be this hard in Japan, he knew he was gonna have a hard time adjusting. He thought he was ready, but no matter how many times you prepare yourself, sometimes it just gets too hard for you, right?

He closed his eyes for a few more moments before collecting his thoughts and standing up. But as soon as he stood up, he heard his phone ring. Someone was calling him on messenger.

He saw who was calling and he couldn't help himself, his usual indifferent expression since arriving in Japan broke into a wide grin. He was always like this when it came to her. He immediately answered the call.

"Hey.." he greeted and started walking towards his room. Picking up the clothes that littered on the floor.

_("Hey. How was training? Are you home already?")_

He smiled at her queries, "Yes. I just got home awhile ago. And training was, as usual, mahirap. But nothing I can't handle. 6 weeks and I guess I'm getting the hang of it already." _Although it could be better if you were with me._ He thought wanted to add.

The person on the other line didn't speak for a while, Thirdy could hear the soft swishing of the wind.

"San ka? Are you outside of your room? I can hear the wind blowing, magjacket ka." He reminded as he went inside his room to try and fix his bed with one hand.

_("Uhm yeah, I am outside.")_

"Okay. Basta magjacket ka. You're very lamigin pa naman." Thirdy said with a small chuckle. He didn't hear her reply so he just let her be, nag-ayos nalang siya sa loob ng kwarto niya. He was used to this set up because they always call each other. After a while, the woman spoke.

_("Thirds..?")_

"Yeah?"

_("Can you come out for a minute? It's really cold out here.")_

Thirdy was confused for a moment, "Ha? Bakit naman ako lalabas? Where exactly are you ri—" He stopped talking when he realized what she was saying.

_("Please?")_

He didn't let a second pass by before he was scrambling towards the door of his unit, he immediately opened the door. He could feel his heart beating faster as the door slowly revealed who was behind it.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was; a tall 5 foot 10 woman stood before him with the chinkiest eyes he had ever seen. She was smiling from ear to ear, wearing her signature brown coat, beanie and a mask. But with or without those, he definitely knew who it was.

"Beatriz.." He mumbled out loud, still not processing the fact that she was indeed in front of him at the moment, right here in Japan.

The woman in front of him looked at him for a second before smiling wider.

"Surprise..?" She said, still smiling although she sounded unsure with how she should greet him.

She's been practicing what to say even before she arrived in the country and yet it seems like she still got tongue tied now that she finally saw him again in the flesh.

And without wasting any more second, Thirdy immediately engulfed her in a tight hug. A hug that seemed to last for 6 weeks. Oh god, he missed her. He missed his Isabel so much that he couldn't believe that the woman was right in front of him.

He had to hug her. He just had to! He had to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating that she was right in front of him, that she was indeed with him right now in Japan.

Bea was taken aback by the sudden hug but she recovered after a second and hugged him back just as tight despite the layers of clothing she was wearing. She wrapped her arms around his nape as she let herself be engulfed in his warm, tall frame.

She knew within herself that she missed the guy just as much as he missed her.

Hindi naman siya pupunta ng Japan mag-isa kung hindi, 'diba?

Thirdy buried his face on the crook of her neck, taking in her natural scent that he's been dying to smell again after weeks of not seeing her.

Bea just let him be, she knew how hard it was for him to stay in a foreign place all by himself with no one close to him that he could run to. She knew how close he was to his family kahit galang gala ito. And so, she just let him hug her. She knew he missed the tight hugs they share just as much as she did.

"I missed you.." Bea heard Thirdy's muffled voice. If he wasn't hugging her close enough, she wouldn't even catch what he said. This made her blush. Despite the coldness of the night, she still found herself feeling warm on the inside because of him.

"I missed you, too." She said which made Thirdy hug her even tighter.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Thirdy decided to break the hug. Bea unclasped her arms that were around his neck and brought them down, making sure what she was holding were still in place. He looked at her as if she looked so surreal in his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him.

"'Di mo ba 'ko papapasukin? It's cold kaya." Bea said to snap him out of his trance, nakatitig pa kasi ito sa kaniya na para 'bang hindi talaga makapaniwala.

Thirdy shook his head, he just realized Bea was still outside his place. He was living on his own here and got himself a small apartment near their training gym.

"Right," he said and made way for her, "Come on in." He welcomed her and Bea walked her way inside.

It was her first time to see his apartment, except for when Thirdy first toured her around via facetime. It actually looked much more spacious than she thought.

Bea roamed her eyes around the apartment, it was big enough for Thirdy. He had a kitchen, a living room space and even a veranda!

"Your place is spacious pala, 'no." She said before settling her bag and the paper bag she brought with her on the dining table. She took off her beanie and mask as well as her scarf. His place was warm, fortunately.

Thirdy closed the door and followed suit, "Yeah, sorry if makalat. I told you I just got home earlier. I was about to clean pa lang and then—"

"I know, sanay na 'ko." Bea rolled her eyes playfully before getting the paper bag and starting to take out what she bought on her way here. Thirdy just shook his head at her remark and expression. How he missed hearing and seeing that in person.

"What's that?" Thirdy asked when he settled down beside Bea.

Bea didn't look at him but continued to bring out two bento boxes.

"Dinner, duh." She said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She opened the bento take outs, "I figured you haven't had dinner, yet. So I got you and I bento boxes from the restaurant down town,"

Bea moved the bento box she opened to Thirdy, "Eat up. I know you're hungry." She said and started to open hers and taking out the chopsticks and the sauces.

Thirdy was silent for a while, he just watched as Bea busied herself with their food. He smiled unconsciously at her which made Bea look at him.

"What?" She finally asked as she started to eat her tempura.

Thirdy just looked away before getting his own chopsticks, "Wala, I was just thinking na sobrang miss na miss mo 'ko." He said with a teasing smile and started digging in.

This made Bea stop eating and turned to look at him as if he said something so unbelievable, "Ang kapal mo rin, 'no?"

Thirdy just chuckled, "I mean, you're here eh. You went to Japan for me."

Bea scoffed, "Kapal talaga! I didn't come here for you kaya."

"Sige nga, then bakit ka andito? And you surprised me pa." Thirdy said with a laugh.

Bea was silent for a moment which made Thirdy laugh even louder. She fought the blush that was starting to appear on her cheeks.

"See? You can't think of any other reason on top of your head," He told her and laughed at her annoyed expression.

"Buking ka na. Aminin mo nalang namiss mo 'ko ng sobra," He said which made Bea roll her eyes.

"Shut up." She said and was about to start eating again but Thirdy held her hand which made her stop.

"Don't worry, though." He started while caressing the top of her hand.

"I definitely missed you more," He said with a smile, a genuinely happy smile that made Bea's stomach turn upside down. This time, she didn't bother hiding her flushed cheeks. Instead she pulled her hand away and pushed Thirdy's face to look at his food.

"Gutom lang 'yan." She said and started eating again, her reply made Thirdy happy. It was painfully obvious na kinikilig ang babae.

And so he just shrugged and started eating.

Throughout dinner, they both shared more of the things they weren't able to talk about via facetime.

Bea told Thirdy that she was really planning to go here and visit him, which she denied at first but admitted to after a while, since he left. This made Thirdy's heart jump in joy, knowing that she really wanted to check up on him despite everything.

"Did you know that they'll come here tomorrow?" Thirdy asked as they fixed the dining table. His family was coming to visit him tomorrow.

"Yeah, Danyot told me. Sinakto daw nila since wala kang training for two days starting bukas, right?" Bea asked as she disposed of the take out boxes.

"Mmm," Thirdy hummed in agreement, "May lakad ka ba tomorrow?"

Bea shook her head, "Wala naman. Pero I'll meet with Yumi the day after."

Bea was staying in Japan for 5 days and sabay ang flight niya pauwi sa mga Ravena. They talked about this beforehand when Bea told Dani that she was planning to visit Thirdy. When the whole family knew, they suggested that Bea should get a flight to Japan a day earlier than them.

"Okay," Thirdy acknowledged. Bea finished fixing the dining and proceeded to sit down on his couch. She then started to type away on her phone, messaging her friends and family about her whereabouts.

Thirdy finished fixing the trash bag and washed his hands before sitting beside Bea on the couch.

Bea noticed that Thirdy was beside her so she got one of the pillows on the couch and put it on her lap.

"Thirds," she called his attention before patting on the pillow.

Thirdy turned to look and immediately got what she meant. He lied down right away, his head settled on the pillow on her lap.

She was playing with his hair while scrolling through her phone. Thirdy just closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment with her. His tired and sore muscles forgotten as he relaxed in her arms.

"I missed this." He said after a while. This made Bea look at him and put her phone down.

She smiled, "Me, too."

Moments like this are moments they both treasure. Enjoying each other's company doesn't always mean just laughing and sharing stories with someone. Sometimes, it's quiet moments like this one where the only sound the two of you can hear are each other's heartbeats.

They were both silent for a while, just feeling each other's presence as Bea continued to comb through his hair. She was happy he grew it out and decided to dye his hair back to black.

"Glad you heeded my request and dyed it back to black." She told him after a while. Thirdy opened his eyes to look at her.

He chuckled, "Well, ayaw mo na hawakan buhok ko eh. And you didn't even want to facetime with me. Buti na nga lang nakipagkita ka pa before my flight kahit ayaw mo 'ko tingnan."

Bea laughed with him, "Sorry not sorry. I really hated that pink hair."

Thirdy pinched her nose with a laugh, "I know. You told me that a hundred times already." Thirdy said before sitting up and turning his body to face her.

Bea just looked at him move and turned her body slightly to look at him. Thirdy got her hands and held it close to him before placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you," He told her with eyes closed. "Thank you for.. still being here. For still being my Beatriz, my Isabel."

He opened his eyes to look at her, "Thank you."

Bea just smiled, "Thank you as well, Thirds."

"You don't know how happy I am that we're still here, together." Bea said and leaned closer to rest her forehead on his.

Thirdy let go of her hands and held her by the waist to pull her closer.

"Stay the night?" He asked her, voice hopeful.

Bea smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." And she wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was Thirdy's cue and he leaned in to capture her lips. They started to kiss slowly, savoring each other's taste until it turned into frenzy.

Bea moved to straddle him as their tongues danced with each other and their clothes were taken off one after the other. Thirdy's hands were all over her body just as how hers were tracing every inch of his.

They broke the kiss and Thirdy started to kiss her neck as his hands travelled along her waist. She was only wearing her bra and her leggings while he was only on his boxers.

A few more kisses and moans, they were both fully naked and were already screaming each other's name.

After a round in the couch, Thirdy decided to bring her inside his bedroom to have some more fun.

"I love you," Thirdy said as he showered her face with kisses, they were inside his room after their first round in the living room and another round here on his bed.

Bea just giggled, "I love you, too."

Thirdy was spooning her and Bea loved the warmth that seemed to radiate off Thirdy's body. It was calming, and his broad chest and long arms that engulfed her whole being just made her felt more.. at home and at peace.

"Bei," Bea was about to drift off to dreamland when she heard him call her name.

Bea had her eyes closed but hummed, "Hmm?"

Thirdy remained silent but she could feel his fingers drawing circles on her tummy.

After a few moments, he still wasn't talking so Bea turned around to face him.

"What is it?" She asked as they both looked at each other's eyes.

Thirdy cupped her cheek, "28?"

Bea just looked at him for a while before leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, 28." She replied with a smile before nuzzling and burying her face on his chest.

Thirdy smiled before giving the top of her head a kiss.

_As long as her answer remains the same, I'll never let her go. Not now, not ever._

**\- FIN -**

_..._

_......_

_........._

"Bea!"

"Thirdy!"

Bea and Thirdy heard voices from the arrival area and they both broke into a wide grin. The Ravena family are here! Well, except for ate Ly since she had something important to attend to.

"Ma! Pa!"

"Kuya Kief! Danyot!"

They all greeted each other.

"How are you, anak?" Mozzy asked Thirdy who was really happy to meet his family again.

"More than okay, Ma." He said happily.

"The van's here na, shall we?" Bea asked politely kaya naman naglakad na sila papunta sa van.

They were all headed to the hotel they booked, the same hotel Bea is staying in, or rather the hotel she left her luggages in before leaving for Thirdy's place yesterday.

They were all settled inside the van. Nagkakamustahan lang and they were asking Thirdy about his experiences so far.

"Danyot, you can stay with me in my room. Wala akong kasama, eh." Bea told Dani who was sitting at the back.

Dani looked up at her ate Bea since she was on her phone, "Ha? Eh pa'no si Kuya?"

"Ha? Anong Kuya? Ano naman kinalaman niya?" Bea asked back, confused.

Dani rolled her eyes, "For sure he wants to sleep with you. I mean, not sleep na _sleep_ but you know, sleep as in sleep? You know what I mean."

"Danyoooot." Bea said and glared at her.

"I'm right naman?" She asked and then looked at her kuya, "Diba, Kuys?"

Tinawanan lang ito ni Thirdy. "I meaaan.." He shrugged as he lookrd at Bea.

"Thirdy." Bea said sternly kaya tumawa nalang ulit si Thirdy.

"Ah oo nga pala, saan ka ba natulog kagabi Bea?" Mozzy asked. Bea felt herself blush.

"U-Uhm.." she started to stutter and looked at Thirdy for help. The guy just laughed.

"Natulog ka sa apartment ni Kuya, ate Bei 'no?" Natatawang tanong ni Dani.

When Bea didn't answer, Dani laughed out loud.

"Hay nako. See? And for sure tatabi ulit 'yan sa'yo. Kaya kina mama na ako matutulog!" Sabi ni Dani which made Bea just hide her face in her hands.

Thirdy just laughed, "'Wag mo na asarin, Dans. Pulang pula na ate Bei mo."

"Kapag lang talaga about kay Kuya ako nakakaganti sa'yo, ate Bei!" Natatawang sabi pa ulit ni Dani.

"Anyway, oo nga naman, you can sleep in the same room. Malaki naman tiwala namin sa inyo." Sabi ni Bong.

"Oo nga, 'di niyo naman kami uunahan ni Ly, 'diba?" Natatawang dagdag ni Kiefer.

"Kuya Kief naman eh!" A blushing Bea said.

"Just kidding, Bei." Kiefer replied and Bea just sighed and leaned her head kay Thirdy.

"Where are we eating pala?" Mozzy asked to change the topic, seeing how Bea was already blushing profusely.

"We found a good restaurant just around the hotel, Ma. 'Dun nalang para makapagpahinga after." Thirdy informed them and then they were back to talking about random things.

Bea was just leaning her head on Thirdy's shoulder while she was on her phone. Thirdy looked at her, "You okay?"

Bea hummed, "Mmm yeah." She said.

Thirdy just smiled and held her hand and kissed the back of it kahit may suot itong gloves. "Love you."

Bea smiled back, "Love you, too."

**\- x -**

**Finally was able to finish this one! I really wanted to publish one more chapter for 4EVER before I focus on my new book. Hehe. I hope you liked this one, guys! And as always, thank you for all the support you've been giving me.** 💙

 **If you didn't know, I published a new book entitled 'A Little Like Fate' earlier this week and if you guys are interested, I hope you read it.** 🤗 **Thank you so much and stay safe!**

 **Talk to me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🦋


	44. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married!TB shopping for their baby's stuff. Random fluff.

**I have a list of random prompts for TB on my twitter acc and this one's number 5** **.** 😂 **SKL. Also, not proofread, sorry in advance.** ✌️

**—**

"Ah, shit!"

Thirdy heard his wife shout from the bathroom while he was busy choosing his outfit for the day, nanlaki ang mga mata niya at agad naman siyang tumakbo papasok sa CR nila.

"Beatriz, what's wrong? May nangyari ba? Napano ka? Are you okay?" Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Thirdy pagkapasok niya sa shared bathroom nila ng asawa.

Thirdy looked at Bea with concern when he saw her in the shower, napalingon naman agad ang babae sa kaniya nang makapasok siya. "Thirds, an—"

Thirdy cut her off, "What happened? Ba't ka nagmura? Are you—" Sunod-sunod pa rin na tanong ni Thirdy habang naglalakad palapit sa shower while only wearing a towel that was covering his lower half.

Napairap si Bea when he didn't stop asking questions. She then moved her body to reach and turn the shower off before opening the sliding door of the shower and shushing her husband with her index finger.

When he stopped talking, she moved her finger and turned her body sideways in an attempt to hide her nakedness from her husband kahit hindi naman na kailangan.

"Nothing happened, Ferdinand," She started, "Alam mo ikaw, napaka-OA mo na these days, ha! Tsaka ba't ka pumasok? I'm naked!" She said and tried to cover herself more with her hands.

Thirdy just looked at her, "Love, I've seen you in nothing and we showered together countless times already. Nahihiya ka pa ba?"

"Iba pa rin 'yun!" Bea barked back, warmth spreading across her cheeks. "Labas!"

Thirdy just walked closer as if he didn't hear her, "No,"

"Bakit ka muna sumigaw? I got worried kaya ako pumasok." Bea saw Thirdy's worried gaze towards her which made her look at him softly.

Bea smiled a bit at his revelation before nodding her head at the shower, "Wala lang 'yun. I just forgot to turn on the heater, the water was super cold when I got under it. But it's fine already, basa na nga ako."

Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Thirdy, "'Yun lang pala. I thought something else happened,"

Bea just shook her head, "Oo, 'yun lang. OA ka masyado, I won't slip or whatever dito naman because of all the non slip mats you put here." She said and looked at all the mats around them, even inside the shower room.

Napakamot nalang si Thirdy sa ulo niya, he made sure to buy a _few_ non slip mats for every bathroom inside their home out of fear of Bea slipping. Kahit nga sa kwarto nila meron.

"Oo nga pala." He chuckled heartily before leaning to give her a peck on the lips, "Just making sure, love. Siyempre dapat careful tayo now that..."

He slowly moved down and settled on her bump before kissing it softly, "You're about to hit your third trimester na."

Napangiti naman si Bea, the annoyed expression when Thirdy barged in to their shared bathroom was now gone. Nilaro niya ang buhok ng asawa as he planted a few more butterfly kisses on her bump that was getting bigger everyday.

Thirdy and Bea got married 7 months ago. It was not that huge of a wedding, for them at least. Sa dami ba namang kilala ni Thirdy and Bea in and out of their respective sports plus their families pa, hindi pwede sa kanila ang maliit na wedding. At first, Bea wanted it to be intimate lang, just their closest friends and family kasi ayaw niya rin gumastos sila ng malaki. But after a few convincing tactics from her then fiancé and when she saw how much he wanted to have a bigger one saying it's a once in a lifetime event, Bea finally agreed.

After their wedding, they spent a week at Bali for their honeymoon and it's safe to say that their little one inside her now was made in Bali.

Since Bea's contract with Choco Mucho ended a week before they got married, it was a good decision for them to have their first baby already. Ayaw na rin nila patagalin kasi they're already nearing their 30s.

"I know, love," she playfully said and patted his shoulders, "Stand up na and change into your clothes para you're ready na."

Tumingin muna si Thirdy sa asawa bago tumayo and then he settled his hands on each side of her waist. His wife was very much naked right now and wet from being under the shower earlier but he couldn't care less. On the contrary, he loves it even more. He loves how he was the only one to ever witness her in such a natural state.

He then leaned in to give her a loving kiss on the lips.

Thirdy broke the kiss and looked at Bea in the eye. "Pwede naman ako maligo ulit, love. We can do something din dito." He suggested with a mischievous smile.

Upon hearing his suggestion, Bea groaned and tried to push him away, "I'm almost 7 months pregnant and you're still thinking about _that_?"

Thirdy smirked at her, "Parang nung isang araw hindi mo 'ko kinalabit, ha.."

This made Bea turn red, she then glared at her husband and slapped him by the shoulder, "Thirdy!"

"Ow!" Thirdy winced, his wife's spikes started to hurt even more as her bump got bigger.

"Alam mo, baka maging volleyball player talaga 'yang anak natin. Mas sumasakit palo mo while he's growing!" Thirdy said as he soothes his shoulder. Napailing lang si Bea.

"Bakit, ayaw mo?" Mataray na tanong nito. Natawa naman si Thirdy before planting a soft kiss on her nose.

"No, of course I want him to. I'll be really happy if he decides to play your sport kasi 'yan 'yung sport na mahal mo and your passion for the game is one of the reasons why I fell so deeply in love with you."

This made Bea's heart flutter, her eyes softened at Thirdy and she stood on her tiptoes slightly to kiss his forehead.

"Dapat lang." She smirked at him.

Thirdy smiled at her before leaning in to give her another loving kiss on the lips. But before it could turn into a make out session, Bea pushed him away.

"No, love," Bea said with a pant, Thirdy pouted and was about to say something before Bea shook her head. "Lumabas ka na nga, matatagalan pa tayo here eh."

"But love—"

"I don't want us to get home late mamaya," Bea told Thirdy.

After a few more seconds, the guy resigned with a sigh. "Okay, okay."

"Sige na, go out and get ready. I'll be out in a bit din." Bea said with a smile kaya napangiti nalang din si Thirdy.

"Okay, just be careful diyan, ah. Call for me if you need—"

"Yes, love 'kong praning. I know, I know. Now go na." She then pushed her husband and closed the door to the shower.

Thirdy glanced at her one last time before walking towards the door. When Bea heard the door click she just shook her head and turned the shower on again, continuing where she left off with her shower earlier.

—

"Careful, love." Sabi ni Thirdy habang inaalalayan si Bea pababa ng hagdan nila. This made Bea roll her eyes.

"Love, kaya ko bumaba, okay? The steps aren't even that high." Bea said once she was finally on the last step of the stairs.

"I know, but I just want to make sure." Thirdy said while holding her hand as they started to walk towards their door, "I'm not taking any chances lalo na't almost two months nalang before you pop."

Bea sighed as they reached the door and turned to Thirdy, "Love, don't worry, okay? Kaya nga we went to Doc Sarmiento yesterday like you asked to make sure if it's okay for me to go shopping today." Bea held Thirdy's cheeks in her hands as she looked him in the eye.

Thirdy looked at her before taking one of her hands in his and kissing the back of it, "I know, love.. but I really just want to make sure na walang mangyayaring masama, okay?"

Bea looked at the hand that Thirdy was holding. She can feel how worried Thirdy was for her, how protective he was and how he's doing his best to be with her every step of the way on this journey.

Minsan nga, naluluha nalang siya when she thinks of how much effort Thirdy exerts for her lalo na nung first trimester niya. Her cravings, her mood swings, everything about her was insufferable. When she looks back at the memory, naisip niya kung gaano niya pinahirapan si Thirdy no'n. Buti nalang that phase was done, but these days she's been pretty emotional.

"Love," She started, "I really appreciate it, lalo na the fact na you're so hands on all throughout my pregnancy. But please don't worry too much, okay? My pregnancy isn't sensitive naman, you don't have to worry about anything. Doc Sarmiento said I could walk around freely and exercise." She reassured her husband.

There were no complications when it came to her pregnancy, hindi rin maselan ang pagbubuntis niya. Medyo napraning lang talaga si Thirdy dahil first pregnancy ni Bea. He's also been watching every pregnancy video he came across with on youtube and even read a whole lot of articles about it.

He really took her pregnancy seriously and Bea could see that. Pero minsan, naiinis na rin si Bea dahil sobrang praning na ng asawa niya.

Thirdy looked at his wife before finally sighing, "Okay, wife. I'm sorry if sobrang praning ko, gusto ko lang talaga walang maging problema of any form until you give birth."

Bea looked back at him, "I know you've been reading and watching a lot of things kaya ka nagkakaganiyan, and I understand. But please, bawasan mo nalang, love. Napapraning na rin ako dahil sa'yo eh." Natatawang sabi ni Bea while shaking her head kaya napatawa nalang din si Thirdy.

"If that's what you want." He laughed alongside her.

"Anyway, let's go na. I don't want na maabutan tayo ng gabi." Bea said kaya naman agad binuksan ni Thirdy ang pintuan palabas ng bahay nila.

Nang makalabas sila, nakita nila si Manang Rose na dinidiligan ang mga halaman nila. Bea became fond of plants when she got pregnant, good thing Maki was still into plants after all these years kaya natulungan nito si Bea.

"Oh, aalis kayo?" Tanong nito nang makita ang mag-asawa na papunta sa sasakyan.

"Opo, manang. Bibili lang ng iba pang gamit ni baby." Sagot ni Thirdy at ngumiti.

"Manang, thank you sa pagdilig sa plants. Ang healthy nila." Masayang sabi ni Bea.

"Ay, walang anuman. Ano ka ba. Ah, oo nga pala. Dito pa ba kayo kakain ng hapunan?" Tanong ulit ni Manang Rose.

"Hindi na po, Manang. Kakain po kami sa labas." Sagot ni Thirdy na inaalalayan si Bea papasok sa sasakyan.

"Oh siya sige. Mag-ingat kayo." Paalala nito.

"Kayo rin po, Manang." Bea answered back with a smile before Thirdy closed her car door.

"Sige po, Manang. Pa-open nalang din po ng gate. Salamat po!" Sabi ni Thirdy bago sumakay sa sasakyan.

He turned the engine on and started to drive. Nang makalabas na sa gate ay nagpaalam ulit kay Manang before they drove off to Megamall.

—

"So, where are we heading first?" Thirdy asked when as they started to walk towards the entrance.

"Department store, love. We need a lot of things pa for him." Bea told him as they got through the entrance.

When they got inside, Thirdy immediately wrapped his arms around Bea's waist with Bea's bag on his other side.

"Okay, where else will we go after?" Thirdy asked as he looked at his wife, she was busy looking around before looking at him.

"There's mothercare here ata. Planning to buy a few other things from there din." She replied as they started to walk towards the department store.

Thirdy nodded, "Okay, love. Inform me agad if you're tired or hungry na, okay?"

Bea smiled sweetly at him and nodded, "Oo na po, don't worry."

Bago pa man sila makapasok ng tuluyan, Thirdy asked the guard first about the baby section. Much to Thirdy's relief, the baby section was already on the floor they were in.

Thirdy's hands were still wrapped around Bea's waist as they walked around the store and when they finally reached the baby section, Thirdy swore he saw sparkles in his wife's eyes.

Thirdy smiled because of this, it was the same reaction she had everytime she's shopping online for baby clothes and other important stuff for them.

"Love, look oh! This is so cute!" Bea gushed at Thirdy while holding a onesie that resembled a turtle.

Thirdy laughed, "Naglilihi ka ba sa pagong? Almost all things you bought have turtle designs, love."

Bea didn't mind what he said, she was still admiring the piece of clothing while talking to the lady with them about the sizes.

"Kunin niyo nalang po size medium, ma'am para kasya po until your baby's third or fourth month." The lady informed kaya naman napatingin si Bea sa asawa with pleading eyes, obviously asking if they can buy it.

Thirdy nodded, of course they can. Thirdy told Bea ever since they started going out together that he can provide for her and of course, for their family. Hindi naman problema sa kaniya ang gumastos and of course for Bea, too.

But when they got married, specially when they spent a lot for it, naging cautious si Bea sa paggastos although there was no need to be. Thirdy was still earning a lot from his endorsements and his games while Bea did the same, except for the games since her contract ended. But a lot of brands were still reaching out to her specially with her obvious glow and her pregnancy.

In addition to their individual earnings, they also invested on businesses. It was a good thing that they both planned everything before they got married.

Kaya wala talagang problema if they splurge for their baby's things, lalo na't first baby nila 'to. As they plan to have a few more in the future, magagamit din naman nila ang ibang bibilhin nila, so it's also a form of investment.

"Get two, love. Then hanap tayo ibang designs. I think kulang pa onesies niya, eh."

Bea beamed at Thirdy and asked the lady immediately for the sizes. When they got the sizes, Bea was still busy looking at pajama sets habang nakasunod lang si Thirdy sa kaniya.

Bea deeply enjoyed shopping for baby things kahit online or inside a physical store.

"Love, you really enjoy shopping for little Ferdinand, don't you?" Thirdy asked as he followed Bea around the pajamas section.

Bea stopped in her tracks and looked at Thirdy before reaching to pinch his cheeks, "Don't pin this all on me, big guy. You literally shopped more for him than me."

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Thirdy, "Eh, love, para naman—"

Bea cut him off with eyebrows raised, "I know, it's for when he grows up. Kaya puro designer brands." She said with a playful eyeroll.

Thirdy just chuckled nervously. Although Bea was fond of shopping these days, Thirdy has always been fond of shopping ever since. Since birth na nga ata nagsshopping si Thirdy. And of course, he wouldn't settle any less for his kid. Kaya kahit hindi pa nailalabas ang anak niya, ang dami na nitong damit at sapatos of every designer brand you can think of.

"You know naman it's an investment eh." Thirdy said and hugged Beatriz from behind when the woman turned her back on him as she continued to browse more pajama sets. She got two already on one hand.

Bea sighed and looked at him with a small smile, "May magagawa pa ba ako? You got them na eh."

At first, she really didn't like the thought of buying designer brands for when their little Ferdinand grows up but she came to a realization that it's really a part of her husband's lifestyle already to buy such things for them. Yes, even her. Kaya wala na talaga siyang magagawa, may pera rin naman ang asawa niya aside from their joint bank accounts.

"I love you." Thirdy blurted out casually and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Bea answered back before they continued choosing more clothes for their baby.

After a few more shirts, pants, socks and hats, they were finally done with their baby's wardrobe. They didn't need much more because they already went shopping for a few other things such as bibs and gloves pati na rin 'yung ibang bibilhin nila ngayon when Bea's bump was still unnoticeable. Ngayon lang sila ulit nagshopping for other important and additional things they need.

"Let's check for cribs na." Sabi ni Bea after checking the clothes on their cart.

"Alright," Thirdy agreed and they started walking towards the cribs section.

Bea was checking the different cribs available with Thirdy, looking at different colored ones.

"What about this, love?" Tanong ni Thirdy while pointing at a blue one. Kumunot lang ang noo ng buntis and turned to look at the brown one.

"No, pa'no kung girl 'yung next baby natin? I don't want her to be in a blue crib." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Bea. "The brown one nalang para neutral. Tsaka it goes with the color ng house."

Thirdy just chuckled, amused at his wife's nonchalance about having a next baby kaya lumapit siya rito before putting his hand on top of hers that was on the crib, "So, 'pag ito bibilhin natin, pwede na 'yung first 5?"

Bea looked at him, "Ha? What are you saying?"

"O baka gusto mo first 6?" Thirdy smirked at her.

It was only a few seconds later that Bea understood what her husband meant that made her glare at him.

"Ferdinand, I am not giving birth 6 times!" Bea fumed.

"5 times nalang?" He answered back.

"Thirdy!"

"What? Para sulit 'yung crib and the other things!"

Bea just looked at him in disbelief before turning her back at him, deciding to just walk towards the staff instead of replying to her husband.

When he saw Bea turn around and start to walk away, agad namang hinawakan ni Thirdy ang kamay niya to make her look at him. Bea just glared at him even more, she was annoyed and he could see it.

Thirdy just flashed her a toothy smile, "Just kidding, love. Hanggang tatlo lang, I know how hard it is." He told her sweetly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

This made Bea relax and close her eyes for a bit before looking up at him.

"Buti alam mo." Bea said which made Thirdy smile and fix some loose strands of her hair.

"Alright, let's see if they have more variants with the same color scheme and then let's choose which one is best for our little Ferdinand here." Thirdy said before kissing her on the forehead again and then walking towards one of the staffs to ask about the crib.

Bea just looked at her husband as he talked seriously to the staff about the crib. She couldn't help but admire him, he really took this seriously and if kaya, siya ang gagalaw para sa kaniya. He was very hands on with her, indeed.

She was still admiring how Thirdy was listening intently to the information being given to him about the cribs, the bed among other things before her eyes surveyed him from head to toe.

He was wearing casual clothes. A Gucci shirt paired with basketball shorts and his favorite Nike Airmax shoes but in Bea's eyes, he looked like a total snack.

She was still staring at him while biting her lower lip that she didn't realize Thirdy was already calling for her.

"Love?" Tanong ni Thirdy habang papalapit sa kaniya.

Bea shook her head slightly, "Y-Yeah?"

"There's a bigger one and a smaller one, which one do you think we should get?" He asked her as he motioned for her to walk with him hanggang sa nasa harap na sila ng mas maliit na crib.

While they were walking, Bea shook her head at her thoughts. _Why the hell am I thirsting over my husband?_

Nang makalapit na sila, hinawakan ni Bea 'yung crib before looking at the bigger one.

"Love, the bigger one nalang? Malaki naman the baby room." She answered and caressed the crib. "How much ba the bigger one?"

"25K, love." Thirdy answered.

"Eh the small one?"

"20K. 5K difference." Bea nodded at his answer.

"Let's get the bigger one na." Bea looked at him.

"Yeah, and the bigger one's convertible. May kasama na rin na bassinet." Thirdy added which made Bea nod again, satisfied at the perks of buying the bigger one.

"Sounds great," she nodded. "Okay na, let's get that one."

Tumango lang si Thirdy bago tumingin sa staff, "'Yung malaki po kukunin namin, kuya."

"Okay po, sir." Masayang sagot ng employee bago pumasok sa stock room.

After they got the crib, tumingin din sila ng mga mattress and got a standard sized one and then proceeded to check for crib sheets and a few more small pillows.

"We don't need a rocking chair na, right?" Thirdy asked as they walked towards the feeding essentials section.

Bea shook her head while looking at different brands of baby bottles, "No, 'diba we ordered na last month?"

"Oh, right." Thirdy said as he remembered ordering one online since Bea asked for it.

"Should we get the starter set?" Asked Thirdy when he saw Bea looking at the box.

"I think so," Bea nodded, "Let's get the breastpump na rin and the 3-in-1 sterilizer."

"We should probably get a few other bottles din." Thirdy said and tumango lang si Bea.

"Okay," She agreed. They tested the products first before getting them, Bea also got a few milk bags for storage once she starts to breastfeed.

When they were done choosing feeding essentials, they were about to walk towards the cashier when Bea remembered they didn't have a stroller yet.

"Love, stroller pala." She told him as they stopped, tumingin naman si Thirdy sa may likuran nila kung nasaan ang mga strollers.

"Kuya, palagay nalang po sa may cashier, pipili lang po kami ng stroller." Tumango lang ang employee and then they started walking towards the stroller section.

"Ate Den said looping 'yung magandang brand." Bea said as they looked around.

"Ah, oo. Sabi rin ni Manong. 'Yun gamit nila for Klein." Thirdy agreed. When they were done checking to see if it's a good one and when they deemed it was great, they decided to get it at pumunta na sa cashier with their other items.

Mabuti at walang nakapila before them kaya sila agad ang unang nagbayad. Pinaupo ni Thirdy si Bea sa may gilid while they were waiting for their items na ma-wrap. She was just scrolling through her phone, occasionally laughing at a few memes she came across.

After a few more minutes, natapos na rin si Thirdy kaya tumayo na si Bea and walked to him.

"Okay na?" She asked and peered over him to see how much it all cost. _70K, not bad._

Tumingin lang sa kaniya sa Thirdy saglit before nodding, "Yeah, where do we go next?" Thirdy asked as he gave his credit card to the cashier before fully turning his body to face his wife.

"Planning to go to Mothercare na sana but I'm hungry na." Bea pouted cutely and leaned her head on his shoulders. It made his heart skip a beat. Hindi pa rin siya sanay na ganito magpa-cute si Bea.

Natawa nalang siya before pinching her nose, "Okay, love."

Bea squealed in delight before she turned to look at the cashier. Si Thirdy naman ay kinausap muna ang lalaki na employee para magpaalam kung pwede bang iwan muna roon ang gamit na pinamili nila.

"Miss, may mothercare ba here?" Bea asked the cashier. Medyo nagulat naman ang cashier sa tanong ni Bea.

"A-Ah, wala po, Ms. Bea. Sa Podium po meron." Nauutal na sagot nito, medyo nagulat naman si Bea na alam nito ang pangalan niya but she shrugged it off. _Baka nanuod ng UAAP dati._

"Oh, okay," She answered back, she tapped her fingers on the counter as they waited for the cashier to process their payment.

"Hmm," she hummed before looking at the cashier again, "How about babycompany, meron?"

"U-Uhm, yes po, meron po." The cashier answered.

"Oh, that's great! You know where?" She asked again and sinagot naman siya ng cashier in details, she nodded at her instructions. She looked at her wrist watch, it was still 3PM.

"Thanks, Miss." She smiled at the woman kaya napangiti rin ito sa kaniya na tila nahihiya.

Bea was thinking if they should eat already or go to baby company first.

"Love? Tara?" She was snapped out of her dilemma when she heard Thirdy ask her.

She looked at him and nodded as they started to walk towards the exit. "'Yung mga gamit?" She asked as Thirdy held her hand.

"Iwan muna 'dun, balikan ko lang kapag uuwi na tayo. Magpapatulong pa 'ko para dalhin 'yun mamaya sa car."

Bea just nodded. Thirdy looked at her before pressing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, "Where do you wanna eat? DTF? You've been craving for it since yesterday, right?"

Bea was silent for a moment before she looked at Thirdy, "Love, wala pala mothercare here. I should probably buy online nalang, 'no?"

"If it's okay with you, love. Baka kasi you prefer buying in person." Thirdy told her. "You know anywhere na may mothercare?"

"Sa Podium daw, love. But it's too tiring to go there pa." Bea said and looked at him pouting.

"Hm," He hummed as he brought her closer to his side, "We can go pa rin naman to Podium or maybe another branch anytime this week, love."

"Really?" Bea beamed at him, Thirdy nodded.

"Okay, but can we check babycompany out nalang here? Baka they have something else pa na wala sa department store earlier."

"Sure, but you said you were hungry na, 'diba?" He asked her.

"Mhmm, let's check baby company nalang before eating. Para mas gutom na rin tayo. 3pm pa naman, love." Bea smiled at him.

Thirdy nodded and kissed the side of her head, "Whatever my wife wants."

—

"Alam mo, we bought so many things already but it still feels like it's not enough." Bea said with a sigh as they sat inside Din Tai Fung.

Natawa naman si Thirdy, it was already 4pm when they finished shopping at babycompany. They just bought extra sheets and stroller cushion pads.

They were quite relieved that one of the employees at babycompany was a huge fan of Bea and recommended only the best choices from there. The employee just asked for a pic with the both of them in return.

After shopping at babycompany, nadaanan nila ang H&M and Bea decided to check if there were new maternity dresses she could buy while Thirdy also checked some new clothes for himself.

After buying some clothes, they finally decided to eat at Din Tai Fung after checking that it's 5pm already after their shopping session. They chose DTF since Bea has been craving for it talaga since yesterday.

"Ganun daw talaga, love." Sagot naman ni Thirdy as they started to skim through the menu.

Bea just sighed, "Tapos ang gastos pa. Baby things are sooo expensive." She said dramatically.

Thirdy looked up at his wife from the menu and smiled softly at her, "Well, all the best for our baby boy, right?"

"I mean, oo nga. But naisip ko lang talaga how much we've been spending since we got married." Bea put the menu down and looked at him.

Thirdy sighed before standing up, Bea just looked at him quizzically as he moved to sit beside her since they were seated in front of each other earlier.

He then leaned down and caressed her bump through her maxi dress, he then kissed her bump softly before moving up to look at Bea.

"Love," he started and held her hands, "We talked about this before we got married, didn't we?"

Bea just looked at Thirdy while nodding slowly, "We did, love."

"And we made sure that we saved up for whatever splurge we have lalo na ngayong buntis ka, right?"

Bea bit her lip, "Yeah.."

This made Thirdy lean and give her a soft peck, "So, don't worry too much, okay? You've been worrying more than usual about our gastos since you hit your second trimester. Hindi maganda 'yung lagi ka nagwoworry. Tsaka we can save up naman after."

This made Bea sigh, she wasn't really worried about spending that much since she was a kid. Let's face it, she grew up in a pretty well off family kaya hindi naman 'yun problema sa kaniya. But when they got married and she saw how much money they've been spending, medyo nagworry na siya since it's the first time na sobrang laki ng gastos nila as a couple. Although everything was planned naman way before their wedding, it just gets to her.

 _Maybe my mom and wife instincts?_ She'd ask herself every now and then.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop being such a worrywart na." Bea said with a small laugh.

Her reply made Thirdy sigh in relief, "Don't worry too much, love, okay? Hindi naman din ako gagastos ng ganito if I know we're running out of funds."

"I know, mister." She replied, "I trust you naman."

Thirdy's heart jumped in joy as he heard Bea say those words. For him, Bea's trust was everything. Trust was something he viewed as the only thing that could be greater than love. Bea's trust spoke volumes, it meant that she loves him enough to let him into her life again. And he would do just about everything in order to never break that trust. _Never again._

"I love you, always." He said, the look of love overflowing from his chocolate orbs. This made Bea's heart skip a beat and so she leaned to give him a kiss.

"I love you, in all ways." She replied with the same amount of overflowing love in her gaze, if not more.

They just looked at each other before a waitress came and asked for their orders.

"Oh, sorry," Thirdy and Bea both apologized at the same time. Napatigil sila before looking at each other and chuckling.

Napatawa nalang din ang waitress. "No, it's okay po. I'm actually a fan." The waitress whispered the last words which made the three of them laugh a bit louder.

"Is that so?" Natatawang tanong ni Bea as they turned to look at the waitress.

"Yes, ThirBea lang po malakas!" She said and made a finger heart at them both. This made the couple smile heartily. Hindi pa talaga nawawala ang fans nila after all these years.

"Ay, sorry po nadala. Anyway, may I take your order?" The waitress asked with a small chuckle.

"No, no. It's okay. Thank you.." Bea trailed.

"Aira po." Aira smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you, Aira." Bea said with a genuine smile.

And so, Thirdy and Bea both said their orders until Aira went off. It was such a fun interaction between them which made the atmosphere much better, hindi na pagod si Bea.

They were just talking about random things, Thirdy's games, Bea's plans, parties and events they have to attend, their investments among other things until their food arrived.

Thirdy deeply enjoyed seeing Bea eating away her food happily. He took a boomerang of her while she was munching and posted it.

"Hey! Ano ba!" Naiinis na sabi ni Bea when she realized Thirdy posted a boomerang of her while eating quite messily.

"You looked so cute! I couldn't help it." Thirdy said with a hearty laugh kaya napairap nalang si Bea and continued eating.

They just talked about more random things until they finished eating.

They paid for their meal and then headed out.

"Love, hatid muna kita sa car and then I'll go and get the other things ha?" He said as they walked towards the parking area with the paper bags from babycompany and H&M in Thirdy's hands.

"Okay," She agreed as they neared the car. Sumakay na si Bea sa shotgun seat with Thirdy assisting her before he went to put the paper bags in the middle.

"I'll be back, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, please." Bea said with a cute voice and then he went away.

Bea just connected her phone to the car audio and decided to play some of her favorite songs. She then decided to scroll on her social media accounts, occasionally laughing at memes and smiling at a few thoughtful tweets and posts from her fans.

In no time, Thirdy was already back and was finished with putting everything they bought in the back.

"Everything okay?" Thirdy asked once he settled in the driver's seat.

Bea nodded, "Yeah, okay na ba 'yung mga gamit?"

"Yup. Good to go." He smiled at her before wearing his seat belt, "Are you tired na, love?"

Bea looked up at him, "Yeah, I think I'll sleep na agad after changing and drinking my milk."

"Alright, pahinga ka muna. Hopefully the traffic isn't that bad." Thirdy said as they started driving along the street of Mandaluyong.

"Okay," She sighed and closed her eyes, "Drive safely, love. Gabi na." She reminded. Ayaw niya talagang maabutan sila ng gabi but they didn't have a choice since they spent way too much time shopping.

"Yes po." He reassured her and after a few more minutes, Bea was already snoring softly.

Thirdy sighed and looked at his wife as she slept, "I love you." He whispered and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek before focusing on the road again.

—

When they got home, nagpatulong si Thirdy kay Manang na ipasok sa baby room ang mga nabiling gamit before assisting Bea going upstairs. Good thing the buntis woke up a few minutes before they arrived home kaya hindi na kinailangan gisingin ni Thirdy.

He fixed the things inside the room after Bea said she would freshen up already after drinking her milk that was prepared by Manang when they arrived.

After fixing the things inside the baby room, pumasok na siya sa kwarto nila and sat down on the couch, waiting for his wife to finish using the bathroom para makapagshower na rin siya at makapagbihis.

Ngayon niya lang naramdaman ang pagod that he could fall asleep anytime. When he was about to, bigla namang bumukas ang pinto ng CR and there appeared Bea in her thin nightgown, hair wet from her shower. He could smell her sweet, vanilla scent all the way to the couch where he was sitting.

Napangiti siya, "So bango naman." He said before standing up and stretching his limbs.

Bea just rolled her eyes playfully, "Sus. Ikaw you're mabaho, take a shower na." She said as she went to her vanity table inside their room.

"Not tired anymore? May masakit ba?" Thirdy asked as he got closer to her.

"Wala naman." She then glanced at him, "Don't worry na, our shopping today was a good exercise din."

Thirdy just kissed the top of her head, "Just making sure,"

Bea rolled her eyes, "Just when we talked about not getting too worried."

"Love you." He said which made Bea shake her head.

"Whatever," She huffed. "Love you, too."

Natawa nalang si Thirdy before walking towards the bathroom.

Bea did her skincare routine before getting their blower to dry her hair so she could finally sleep.

She was halfway done when Thirdy was out of the bathroom, he was wearing his favorite pambahay na sando and boxers while drying his hair with a towel.

"You aren't done, yet?" He asked as he walked towards their vanity to get a few of his skincare products.

"Malapit na." Bea replied as she was almost done drying her hair.

Thirdy finished his routine at the same time Bea's hair was finally dry kaya sabay na silang humiga sa kama.

Bea got under the comforter with Thirdy. Since her OB advised her to sleep on her left side, it got easier for Thirdy to spoon her to sleep. But this time, she asked Thirdy to lay down on his left side so they could be face to face.

"Love..?" Thirdy heard Bea call him as they settled in.

"Yeah?" He answered as he caressed her bump through her nightie.

Bea just smiled to herself as she heard her husband, she also loved the feeling of him caressing her bump.

"Wala lang, I just wanna say thank you for today." She said, "I love you, no matter how annoying you can be. I love you, for always being there for me. I love you, for being the best person I can call my home."

Thirdy flashed her a wide grin, "You're extra sweet today, ah?" He teased, but before Bea could retort he hushed her with a kiss.

"I'm not complaining, though." He smiled, "I love you more, so much more, Beatriz. No matter what you do, no matter what happens, I love you. The fact that I love you will never change and I won't ever let you go. Ever." He said and caressed her cheek.

"Really?" Bea asked as she looked him in the eye, trying to see if there's any hint of ingenuity.

But Bea couldn't find any, instead, she found sincerity, love and genuine care in his gaze that made her heart soften and melt. She could feel the warmth, the affection, she could feel how much he loves her through his gaze.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Really." He replied with utmost sincerity, as he saw how Bea's eyes reflected his own.

And as the night went on, they fell asleep with a light and positive mind, and with hearts that beat as one.

**— x —**

**Sorry for the delay! This wasn't the one I originally planned to finish but I enjoyed writing this than the other one so here we are. Thank you so much for supporting 4EVER despite the long wait. :) Not sure when the next update will be but don't worry, I'll still update this book talaga.** 💙

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you as always. Stay safe and stay informed, everyone!**

**Reach me!**   
**Twt: @floofybeadel**

**Ps.** **[misseclair](https://www.wattpad.com/user/misseclair)** **nalate ng isang araw ang prompt #5.** 😅


	45. Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Bea! LOL

**#OneBigBEAday !!** 💙 **Sorry na-late.** 😚 **Not proofread also, so I apologize for any errors.** 🤗

 **Anyway, read at your own risk!** 😊

**—**

"What's with the long face?" A munching ate Mona peered over Bea who was seated on the dining chair. Mona heard Bea sigh, staring at the wall, bago niya tiningnan si Beth na kaharap nito.

"Problema ng bata?" She asked before taking a seat beside Bea who was still staring at the wall blankly.

Beth shrugged, "Alam mo na." She looked at Mona as if communicating with her through her eyes kaya agad namang nagets ni Mona.

 _Yup, only one person can make her act like this._ She thought before looking at Bea.

"Ano na naman ginawa ni Ravena?" Mona asked, dropping the bomb as she finished eating her apple.

Bea just sighed before pushing her phone away and then leaning her back on the chair. Hindi pa rin siya nagsasalita.

"Beatriz, ano?" Naiinip na tanong ng ate Mona niya kaya napatingin si Bea sa kaniya.

She bit her lower lip while looking at her ate Mona, "Eh kasi, he said he's gonna salubong my birthday with me tonight—"

"Teka, teka. Ba't hindi namin alam 'to?" Her ate Beth cut her off kaya tumingin si Bea sa kaniya with eyebrows raised.

"Ha? I thought Mom told you na kanina?"

"Tita Det didn't," Beth started and looked at Mona, "Nasabihan ka?"

Mona shook her head, "I'm as clueless as you are."

Bea just looked at them before taking a deep breath, "Anyway, basta 'yon. Nagpaalam siya kagabi kina Mom, Dad and Kuya na he's gonna spend the birthday salubong with me tonight—"

"So dito siya matutulog?" Beth cut her off again, Bea nodded. Magsasalita na sana ulit si siya but Bea cut her off this time.

"Yeah," Bea said. "Well, he was supposed to." She added solemnly and pouted.

"Bakit ba? Anong sabi sa'yo?" It was Mona who asked this time.

Bea then pursed her lips as she remembered Thirdy's text.

"He said he couldn't go because he had to fix a few more papers for Japan." Bea said, obviously with a sad tone.

"Sinabi ba niyang babawi siya or something?" Tanong ulit ni Mona, Bea was silent for a while before nodding slowly.

"He said siyempre, babawi siya tomorrow."

Bethel leaned back to her chair, "'Yun naman pala. Baka super important lang din talaga n'un."

"I know and I understand naman, it's just.. I don't know. He promised kasi na he'd salubong it with me kasi.. you know, he is leaving nga for Japan soon." Bea explained. Both Mona and Bethel nodded, understanding where Bea was coming from.

"But yeah, I'm just sad kasi we won't be able to do the salubong together. Hindi na nga namin nagawa last year.." She whispered the last part more to herself.

Nagkatinginan nalang si Mona and Beths for a few moments before deciding to lighten up the mood, they didn't like how gloomy has been.

Before Bea could get even sadder, Mona clapped her hands. "Beatriz!"

Napatalon naman si Bea sa upuan niya, "Ay pu— ate Mowns naman!"

Tumawa nalang si Mona na sinabayan ni Beths, "'Wag ka na magmukmok diyan. You said it yourself babawi siya bukas, 'diba?"

Bea nodded slowly, "Yeah.. but—"

"Alam nating sakit sa ulo 'yon si Thirdy but I know he'll do his best to make it up to you." Mona smiled at Bea.

"Yeah, Bei. Kapag ikaw ang usapan, he'll do anything. Kaya cheer up na, okay?" Beth comforted her.

Bea looked at them for a few seconds before closing her eyes and sighing. "You know what, you're right."

"Baka nga bukas ng alas siete andito na 'yun." Natatawang sabi ni Mona at tumawa rin si Beth kaya napailing nalang si Bea.

"Anyway, final na ba 'yan, Bea? Si Thirdy na ba talaga?" Bethel asked when their laughters died down.

Tumingin naman si Bea kay ate Beths niya and chuckled softly, "Ate Beths naman, eh."

She laughed, "Nagtatanong lang naman!"

Bea scrunched her face cutely, "Well, yeah. Siya na talaga." She said shyly kaya naman napangiti si Mona at Beths.

"Buti naman at naisipan niyo na to be official? Kami 'yung napapagod sa inyo dati." Naiiling na sabi ni Mona.

Bea just laughed, remembering the days when her ate Mona and ate Beths used to talk to her about Thirdy. Their relationship or friendship or whatever you call it before caused the older women quite a lot of trouble.

"Enough na ata 'yung ilang years na nasayang. I think it's about time na na we gave each other a chance."

"More like give Thirdy a chance, Bei." Mona corrected her kaya napatawa si Bea.

"Fine, whatever. Basta 'yon. What's important is that we're together now, okay?" Bea replied with a small chuckle.

"What will happen naman kapag sa Japan na siya? LDR kayo?" Bethel asked her.

Bea looked down at her fingers before nodding slowly, "Yeah,"

"Kaya ba? You know how hard it is to have an LDR relationship and it's a pain to make it work, Beatriz. There's the uncertainty that would continue to plague your mind, the feelings of doubt among others. Kaya mo ba?" Mona asked this time around, wanting to assess if Bea was indeed ready to face the dangers that an LDR relationship would bring.

Bea let her ate Mona's words sink in to her mind. Of course, she thought about it countless times already. She smiled to herself before looking up to look at the both of them who were now in front of her since her ate Mona moved to sit beside her ate Beths just before they started asking about their relationship.

"You know, I was never a fan of LDR relationships. I never really liked the thought of being in one since it brought, like you said nga, uncertainties, doubts, anxiety, among other things." Bea started.

"If you know that, what made you decide to take this risk with Thirdy?" Bethel asked.

"Well.. it's because he's Thirdy. I think that's pretty self explanatory na," Bea laughed. "But seriously, Thirdy is worth taking the risk. For the countless times he's proved to me that he won't ever take me for granted, that he's always gonna be there for me and that no matter what, it's always gonna be me, it's always gonna be us in the end. He never got tired proving those things to me. Hindi niya 'ko sinukuan." Bea smiled.

"I know I feel the same way, and I also never failed to do my best to make him feel that way. But there was always that inkling fear inside me na what if mapagod siya since he's always been the one running after me? But man.. that guy. He never got tired, or at least never showed me that he did. I think super tanga ko that I saw it ngayon lang, after so many years. But it doesn't really matter now.. now that we're sure of each other." She scrunched her nose as she recalled their memories through the years.

"Uncertainties? Doubts? Anxiety? Fear? We already experienced that before kaya alam 'kong kakayanin namin 'to." She reassured them.

"Tsaka.. it's just Japan. We can always visit each other pa rin, ate Mowns. Ano ka ba!" Natatawa niyang sabi with a wink.

Her response made the two older women smile, proud at how much Bea has matured. They never really thought they would see Bea look so sure specially about a relationship. It was a great sight, they thought.

"Ano kayang ginawa sa'yo ni Thirdy, 'no? You're so in love with him." Beth inquired kaya umiling lang si Bea.

"Ewan ko 'dun." Bea replied and then stretched her arms.

"Anyway, 6pm na pala. We should probably go and get ready for the salubong tonight." She stood up from her seat.

Tumayo na rin sina Mona and Bethel and were on their way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Sakto namang bumaba na rin ang parents at kuya ni Bea.

"You guys expecting someone tonight?" Bea asked as she started to walk towards them.

Napatingin naman si Det sa anak and looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean? Eh nagpaalam si Thirdy na pupunta dito ngayon, 'diba?"

Bea internally groaned, she forgot to tell them about it. He texted her kinda late that he won't be able to come.

"Ah, about that. He won—" Before Bea could even finish talking, her Dad's voice cut her off.

"Thirdy! You're here. Kamusta?"

Bea stood frozen on her spot, _Thirdy?_

And then she slowly turned to look at the door where her Dad was greeting her.. boyfriend.

Her boyfriend whom she thought wouldn't be able to be here tonight because some other important matter.

Her boyfriend who was the reason for her gloomy mood since 3pm was now here, with his ridiculous pink hair, standing by their house's door... and holding a bouquet of red roses.

Dressed in a plain white shirt and casual shorts with his disposable mask, Bea had to take a double look to make sure if she wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, Tito. Good evening, okay lang naman po." Thirdy answered his Tito Elmer's greeting.

"That's good to know," Natutuwang sabi ni Elmer, "Disinfect your slip-ons first bago ka pumasok, ah."

Tumango si Thirdy and stepped on the disinfecting mat. Afterwards, pumasok na siya sa bahay nila Bea. He lowered his mask and then went to greet his Tita Det, Kuya Loel, Ate Mona and Ate Bethel who were also there.

"Buti naman dumating ka na, si Bea dito lang nakatambay sa baba hinihintay ka yata." Det said with a chuckle kaya napatawa nalang din si Thirdy.

"Sorry po natagalan, I had to arrange a few other things pa po eh."

Loel then smiled, "Thirdy, may pa-bouquet ah, may kasalanan?" Natatawa nitong tanong kaya napakamot naman sa ulo si Thirdy bago tumingin kay Bea.

"Parang ganun na nga, Kuys." He said it while looking at Bea who was obviously still surprised that he was actually there with them right now.

Bea continued to look at him, eyes full of questions na hindi niya napansing nasa harap na niya pala si Thirdy.

"Bei.." He called her name, unsure. Bea was still frozen for a few more moments before a slap echoed around the house.

"Ooooh, sakit no'n!" Mona exclaimed as both Bethel and her winced at the sound.

Thirdy just got spiked on his chest by Beatriz.

"O-Ow," He stuttered before offering the woman, who was now openly glaring at him and had her arms crossed in front of her, a smile. "Sorry..?"

Bea raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you here? You said hindi ka makakapunta,"

Before replying, he offered the bouquet to Bea first. The woman looked at it and then looked at him before getting it from him, "Fine, explain."

 _Ang rupok naman_. Mona and Beth thought to themselves.

"Well, I really had an errand to run for Japan naman talaga today pero natapos ko kaninang umaga agad.." He started, Bea was about to react when he quickly added, "Wait, 'wag ka muna magreact!"

Bea then sighed and nodded to let him continue.

"And then while I was preparing to go here already, an idea suddenly came into mind for tonight and so I decided to tell you that I won't be able to come here kasi I thought hindi ko magagawa everything tonight, but fortunately nakaya naman, so here I am." He flashed her a wide grin.

Bea was still glaring at him, "Ano bang balak mo?"

He pressed his lips together before looking at her parents and brother, "About that.." He then gave Bea's family a shy smile. "I need your parents' permission."

Bea's eyes widened, "Ha? Ano ba 'yan?"

"Itatanan mo si Bea? Hindi mo naman na kailangan 'yung permission nina Mom and Dad, Thirds." Loel chided in kaya tiningnan siya ni Bea ng masama.

"Kuya!" Bea barked at her brother who just laughed.

"Hindi naman, Kuys." Nahihiyang sagot ni Thirdy before turning to look at Bea's parents.

"Papaalam ko lang po sana kung pwede ko muna dalhin si Bea sa may Antipolo for a quick ride and foodtrip. 'Wag po kayo mag-alala, we'll be back before 8pm po." He said with a small smile.

Nagkatinginan naman sina Elmer at Det before looking at Bea kaya napatingin din si Thirdy sa girlfriend niya before Thirdy looked at Elmer and Det once more.

Tiningnan din siya ulit ng mga ito before flashing him a smile.

"Wear your jacket and mask, Beatriz." Elmer said as he nodded at Thirdy along with Det. "Ingat kayo, sasalubungin pa natin birthday niyan."

This made Thirdy's expression brighten, "Thank you, Tito, Tita." Thirdy then looked at Loel who also nodded.

Tumingin naman si Thirdy kina ate Mona at ate Beths as if asking them, "Basta ingat sa pagddrive, Thirdy." Bethel reminded and Mona nodded at him.

"Opo," Natatawang sagot nito bago lumapit ulit kay Bea.

"So," He started, "What do you say? You wanna go on a ride with me to our favorite place?"

Bea's mind was still processing everything. From Thirdy planning something a few hours before her birthday salubong to him asking her to go on a ride with him.

She was just staring at him, clearly seeing how hopeful his eyes were as he looked back at her.

A few more seconds later Bea broke eye contact, "I'll just get my jacket and mask," She said quietly before quickly walking upstairs towards her room while biting her lower lip, trying to hide a smile.

—

Bea settled on the shotgun seat before wearing the seatbelt as Thirdy wore his and started the engine.

As Thirdy started to drive themselves out of LGV, he glanced at her for a moment before focusing his line of sight on the road.

"Am I forgiven, yet?" He decided to strike a conversation as Sunday Candy played in the background.

Bea then turned to look at him, sighing to herself but smiling afterwards, "Depends," She teased. 

"Kapag magustuhan ko the food you brought, then I might forgive you." She added with a snicker as she leaned her head back on the headrest.

Thirdy then chuckled and got Bea's hand to wrap it in his.

"Oh, I made sure na you'll like it." He said and kissed her knuckles kaya napatawa sila.

The rest of the car ride was spent on occasional talks and laughters and in no time they already reached their favorite spot around Antipolo.

Thirdy stopped the car and moved to remove his seat belt and then Bea removed her own again, she was about to go out of the car when Thirdy stopped her.

"Let's stay here lang," Tiningnan siya ni Bea, "Ha?" Bea looked at the back and saw a box of pizza, a bucket of chicken and some drinks.

"Mangangamoy 'yung car mo, you brought pizza pala eh." She said and turned to look at him.

"I'll open the roof naman," He answered which made her stop and lean back on the chair.

Thirdy opened the roof before turning off the engine.

When the cold breeze hit Bea's body, she couldn't help but take off her mask and stretch as well as inhale the fresh air. It's been a while since they went here, she missed the place the dearly.

"Aaaah!" She exclaimed before standing up and looking at the view below them, a view of the busy metro.

Thirdy moved his seat backwards to get the box of pizza and bucket of chicken easier, "Baby, what do you want to eat first?"

Bea turned to look at him before plopping down on the shot gun seat, "Hm," she hummed before getting the box of pizza.

"Let's eat pizza nalang?" She smiled at him. "Tapos 'yung chicken for the salubong na. I'm craving pizza right now eh."

"Pizza it is," Thirdy replied as Bea started to disinfect her hands with alcohol and then gave it to Thirdy.

"I have plastic gloves sa compartment," Sabi ni Thirdy and Bea went to retrieve some for the both of them and gave Thirdy a pair.

They wore the gloves and opened the pizza box.

Bea got a slice and gave it to Thirdy, "Here, baby."

Thirdy's heart melted at his girlfriend before taking it from her hand, "Thank you, baby."

Bea just smiled and got a pizza of her own and then holding it up in front of Thirdy.

"Cheers to us!" She said happily and Thirdy smiled at her, "Yeah, cheers to us."

2 slices and a can of coke later, because they decided not too eat too much para makakain sila ng marami mamaya, both Thirdy and Bea were laughing as they both recalled some of their memories together. Pizza box already at the back seat as they finished their cans of coke.

"Remember when you got mad kasi I was late to our usual meet up here?" Thirdy said as he looked at Bea.

"I do, I do. Countless times kaya 'yun! I always arrive here before you do." She said with a playful roll of her eyes and then throwing the can of coke on the plastic at the backseat.

Thirdy acted hurt, "Anong countless times? That was once!"

Agad namang tumingin si Bea sa kaniya, "Ano? Once? Did I hear that right?"

"Okay, I mean, there were other times but you didn't wait that long as far as I remember!" Thirdy reasoned out kaya napairap ulit si Bea.

"Deny ka pa diyan," she said and then leaned her head on the back rest. "Buti nalang you offered that we always go here together para wala ng hintayan."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get mad eh. Mahirap na." Thirdy chuckled as he sprayed his hands with alcohol before giving it to Bea.

He then got some tissues and wiped his mouth of the crumbs from what they ate and gave some tissues to Bea, too.

A comfortable silence wrapped around them as they fixed themselves, both basking in the fresh air and soft swishing of the wind.

Bea checked her phone, 6:48PM.

"It's early pa pala, I thought we were here for an hour already sa dami nating kwento earlier." Bea said as she put both her hands behind her head, staring at the sky above them.

Napatingin naman saglit si Thirdy sa kaniya before doing the same thing.

They were both looking up at the same sky now.

"Yeah, it's always like that with you." He answered back.

More silence.

All they could hear were the leaves moving from the wind, the cricket sounds and their even breathing.

"Thirds.." Thirdy heard Bea call his name softly, so soft that he would have missed it if it weren't just there were any other noise around them.

He turned to look at her, admiring her long lashes, her cute nose, her puffy cheeks, her kissable lips.. just everything about her.

"Yeah?" He acknowledged her call.

Bea was silent for a while, the silence got her thinking of the future. _Their future._

She recalled her ate Mona and Beth's words from earlier, and she was suddenly afraid again. _So much for thinking positive, huh._

She lowered her hands on top of her thighs and turned to look at him.

"Do you think we can make it?" Bea suddenly asked, looking Thirdy straight in the eye with his eyes reflecting a certain amount of uncertainty that Thirdy could see.

He was taken aback by the sudden query. What brought about these thoughts, he didn't know. He was pretty sure they both already know his answer to that question, they talked about it when they decided to finally become official.

He looked down and saw that Beatriz was fiddling her fingers, a sign that she was feeling anxious. Seeing this, Thirdy immediately held her hands with his.

"Baby.." He said softly as he held her hands close to him, rubbing them on his cheeks before kissing them.

"I know you know my answer already.." He started, "But yes, we can make it. I don't just think or believe that we can, I _know_ we can, Beatriz." He said this while looking back at her with eyes full of certainty, trying to convey to Bea that he knows they can.

"Really?" She asked him, again.

He smiled back, "Really."

Bea looked at him and all she could see was how certain he was with his words. She smiled at him as she moved her body closer to him.

"I'm sorry for being afraid again.. even just for a moment." Bea apologized, "I know you don't deserve such uncertainty, specially from me. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Upon hearing her words, Thirdy held her face immediately. "Baby, no, no. Don't apologize, there's no need to." He reassured her.

"I understand you and like I said that night, I'll always be here for you. And of course, kasali na diyan ang i-reassure ka palagi na kaya natin 'to, that we'll make this work." He kissed her temple before settling his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Beatriz. Hindi 'yun magbabago. Ikaw mula noon, ikaw hanggang ngayon, at ikaw pa rin hanggang dulo." He said as he looked her in the eye.

Bea wanted to cry at that moment, she could feel his sincerity and he wanted to slap herself for being afraid for a split second.

Thirdy could sense that Bea was about to cry and so he did what he thought would be best to distract her from crying— he kissed her. Like always.

Bea was surprised with the sudden kiss but she eventually melted into it.

It started off with their lips touching lightly until Thirdy deepened it, poking her lips to make her open her mouth. He snaked his arms around her waist to hold her better as they continued to kiss.

She then wrapped her arms around his nape to pull him closer to her body, deepening their kiss even more.

Slowly, their kiss turned into a full blown make out session with their kisses involving lots of tongue.

Both of Thirdy's hands held her by the waist before pulling her towards him, making her straddle him without breaking the kiss.

Thirdy's hands then started going south, down to her asscheeks before cupping them harshly which caused Bea to moan into their kiss.

He broke their kiss and started nipping on her neck as they ground their lower bodies together.

Bea bit her lip, eyes closed at the sensation. It hasn't been long since they were this intimate but it seems as though they really can't get enough of each other.

Thirdy's hands were squeezing her asscheeks before it started to go inside the tank top that she was wearing.

Bea shuddered as she felt Thirdy's hands ghosting on her bare skin leaning closer to his warm body as he continued to pepper more kisses on her neck.

It was only when she felt him unhooking her bra when she realized that they were outside, in his car, with the roof open.

She then moved away suddenly a stopped Thirdy's hands from unhooking her bra successfully.

"Wait, we're outside." Bea panted as she looked at Thirdy, hands on his chest.

"And?" Thirdy nonchalantly replied, "Why did you move away?" He asked again.

"Thirdy, we're basically out for the world to see!" She exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

Thirdy just looked at her before leaning forward to kiss her again.

Bea was surprised but kissed him back for a few seconds before pushing him away.

"Thirdy!"

Thirdy just looked at her again and sighed, "Come on, baby. Walang tao dito. Nakalimutan mo na ata na tayo lang dito palagi? We only know this place."

Thirdy used his bedroom voice as he tried to persuade Bea, hands rubbing her sides to calm her down.

"But—"

"We've done it here, wala namang tao palagi, 'diba? Lalo na ngayon na may curfew." Thirdy leaned closer and sniffed her scent by her neck.

"But we were in your other car that was heavily tinted! And may roof 'yun!" Bea reasoned out, looking around the area. It was a good thing that the moon was shining brightly kaya nakikita niya ang paligid.

"Baby.." Thirdy grunted as he ground his hard on onto Beatriz's center, "Can't you feel how hard I am right now?"

"B-But.." She stuttered as she felt how hard he was under her, "We might get caught.."

Thirdy moved to look at her, "I swear, walang pupunta dito.."

And then he started moving his hands to unhook her bra again, Bea bit her lip. She was wet already, she could feel it and she can't deny how hard Thirdy was underneath her.

"I know you want this, too.." Thirdy suddenly whispered to her ear. "You like the thrill of doing this outside."

Bea couldn't help but moan at his words. "Thirds.."

"Come on, Bei.." He persuaded her again as his hand successfully unhooked her bra. Bea felt it loosen and Thirdy immediately moved his hands to take her bra off, thanking the heavens she wore a strapless one, and throwing it in the back seat.

"Hey!" She said but she immediately moaned when Thirdy's hands went inside her tank top again and started to knead her mounds.

"Ah.." she moaned as he rolled her nipples between his index finger and thumb, "F-Fine.. ah, just, let's do it quickly, okay?"

Thirdy grinned after hearing what she said and looked up to kiss her again, "A quickie it is."

Without wasting a second, Thirdy yanked Bea's tank top upwards just above her breasts and started to suck on her nipples. Bea threw her head back at the sensation, as Thirdy's one hand cupped the other.

"T-Thirds," she moaned his name as she held on to him tighter by his neck.

"Tanggalin mo shorts mo." He told her. Bea nodded wordlessly and followed what he said. Thirdy reclined his chair to give Bea more room as he took his shirt off and also pulled down his shorts.

After a few minutes of struggle since they were both very leggy, Bea's short was thrown in the back seat while Thirdy was on his boxers, shorts down to his ankle.

"I'm not gonna remove my underwear." Bea said as he straddled Thirdy again. Natawa nalang si Thirdy as he held her by the waist, leaning forward to capture her lips once more.

"Okay, don't remove your jacket, too." He said with a chuckle before playing with her nipples again.

Thirdy slowly leaned back to the chair and brought Bea with him. His right hand that was not massaging her other mound found its way inside her panties.

"O-Oh.." Bea moaned and arched her back as Thirdy started to rub her clit.

He let go of her nipple with a pop before sliding a finger inside her, "You like that?" He asked her teasingly.

Bea just gripped him by his shoulder as he continued to pump his finger inside her.

She bit her lip when she felt him add another.. and then another..

"Baby.. baby.." Bea buried her face on the crook of Thirdy's neck when she felt him pumping faster. Thirdy's fingers felt really good, he really knew how to drive her to the edge so quickly.

"Oohhh..." She whimpered as Thirdy nibbled her ear.

"I'm.." Bea mumbled but it was enough for Thirdy to hear. He removed his fingers from her causing Bea to groan.

"Why did you—" Before Bea could even finish her sentence, Thirdy was already pushing her underwear to the side and moved her hips to align his hardness in front of her womanhood.

"I want us to cum together," He replied as he held her by the waist, "Ride me?" He asked with a grin, Bea looked at him for a second before leaning back and rolling her eyes.

"As if we have another choice." She said before gripping Thirdy's manhood.

Thirdy groaned as he let go of his hardness and settled his hands on her waist as Bea finally started to lower herself on him.

"Ahhh." "Oooh." They moaned together as Bea slowly lowered herself, engulfing him whole until he filled her to the brim. She settled her hips on his.

Bea whimpered at the stretch and Thirdy could see it, "You okay?"

Bea nodded immediately, "Yeah, yeah. Let me adjust for a sec." She replied.

It's been awhile since they've done it inside the car kaya medyo nahirapan si Bea since limited space lang para makagalaw. But who was she kidding? Taking him whole always had to be slow because he was just huge, and she always needed time to adjust.

Thirdy nodded and just let her be, he bit his lip to suppress a groan. How badly he wanted to move.. if only his girlfriend wasn't on top of him and adjusting to his size right now. He loves her being on top pero minsan mas gusto niya rin 'yung nasa ilalim niya lang si Bea, seeing her writhe in pleasure that only he could bring was his favorite view, after all.

Eto rin ang ayaw niya kapag nasa sasakyan sila, they always had to hurry. Well, except for that one time they did it in the back seat and took her from behind.

 _Hassle, dapat 'yung Fortuner pala dinala ko._ He thought. _Pero okay lang din, this feels even more exciting._

He laughed at his thoughts, still looking at Bea who was biting her lip with eyes closed and brows furrowed. She looked so adorable that he wanted to take a photo of her pero alam niyang masasapak lang siya nito.

A few more seconds later, Bea finally lifted her hips and started moving until the pain was completely gone.

As Bea finally found her rhythm, Thirdy was also thrusting his hips to meet hers.

In no time Bea was already bouncing up and down harder than before with Thirdy gripping her hips tightly.

Quiet moans and groans were heard as they continue to chase their high, forgetting about the fact that they were outside.

"Baby.. ah ahh." Bea moaned as Thirdy cupped her asscheeks harshly and meeting every movement of her hips.

Bea then leaned in to capture Thirdy's lips in a frenzy kiss, not wanting to moan louder than ever as she felt her stomach tighten.

Bea broke the kiss and moved to nibble his ear as he slapped her ass and groping it again.

"Ah, fuck. Yeah, baby." Thirdy groaned, Bea's skills when riding him was superb.

Why did he thought of wanting to be on top again? Bea riding him was definitely better.

Bea rolled her hips slightly and continued moving iuntil she found herself moaning when she felt his manhood hitting her spot.

Thirdy heard Bea moan louder and felt her tightening around him kaya napapikit siya bago hawakan ang hips nito, keeping her in place so that they would meet their thrusts at the same angle.

"This spot?" He asked her and all Bea could do was nod as she buried her face on his neck.

Seeing her affirmation, Thirdy used his strength to help Bea bounce up and down on him harder and faster which made Bea whimper quite loudly.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud, she was feeling all the pleasure and she felt as though she'd cum any minute now.

"T-Thirds.. ahhh." She dragged out a long moan as she continued to feel Thirdy rubbing her insides faster.

"You coming?" He groaned as he felt Bea getting wetter and tighter around him.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah," She stuttered as she felt Thirdy getting bigger inside her, a sign that he's just as near as her.

A few more moans and series of thrusts, Bea felt her whole world stop as her orgasm brought her to euphoria.

Seeing her about to moan loudly, Thirdy immediately crashed his lips on hers.

The feeling of Bea's walls gripping his dick harshly made Thirdy's mind go blank and he finally let go and came just a few moments after her.

Bea felt his seed spilling inside her making her groan into the sloppy kiss as they both savored the euphoric feeling.

They broke the kiss, panting heavily and leaning against each other, both sweaty from their activity.

Bea rested her weight on Thirdy's body as she leaned her head on his chest, feeling sleepy already.

Thirdy was playing with her hair as their breathing slowly evened out.

"Baka matulog ka na diyan, ah." Bea heard Thirdy say after a while which made her look up at him.

She smirked before leaning to give him a peck, "I won't, 'wag ka mag-alala. Mauuwi mo 'ko sa LGV." She winked at him before leaning away from him.

She started fixing her tank top, lowering it down cover her exposed front.

"Shit, you came inside pala." Bea said out loud, "It's gonna leak if I move away and ruin my underwear."

Tiningnan lang siya ni Thirdy, admiring her thinking face. "What?" She asked him.

Thirdy just grinned at her, "How about dito nalang muna tayo hanggang makauwi?" He asked her naughtily, "I mean, I can still drive with you in front of me like this."

Thirdy laughed as he saw Bea's face flush red, "Thirdy! What the hell.. hindi pwede!"

"Bakit naman hindi?" He asked back with a laugh.

"Eh kasi!"

"Kasi ano?"

"Basta!"

"Ano nga kasi?"

"Thirdy!"

Thirdy just laughed before leaning towards her and giving her a kiss.

"I love you, baby." He said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bea just shook her head before kissing him again and wrapping her arms around his nape, "I love you, too, baby."

Thirdy playfully pecked her lips a few more times before Bea moved away.

"I'll go back to my seat na," Bea said with a small chuckle as Thirdy continued to give her kisses on her neck.

"Mhmmm," He hummed in approval before letting her go. Bea slowly pulled his manhood out from her with a groan.

"Next time talaga, 'wag na sa loob." Bea said as she cleaned herself in the shot gun seat. "We might stain your car seat.. and super hirap magmove." she mumbled.

Thirdy also cleaned himself and got Bea's bra and shorts and his shirt from the back seat, "Kapag sa car lang naman, 'diba?"

Bea turned to look at him, "Duh, for what pa I'm on contraceptives? Arte kasi ayaw ng condom."

Thirdy pulled his shorts up and wore his shirr before turning to look at Bea who was now wearing her bra.

"Wait, wait." He laughed, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who said, 'Thirdy, cum in—" before he could finish Bea slapped him by his shoulder.

"Ravena.." She warned kaya tumawa nalang si Thirdy.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered before turning the engine at binalik na rin ang roof.

Bea got her phone and checked the time, it was 7:30pm.

"Tara na," Bea said as Thirdy checked himself on the mirror and wore his seatbelt. "Roger that."

Bea wore her seatbelt before getting her mask anf wearing it, she also gave Thirdy his.

Before Thirdy could drive, Bea stopped his hand kaya napatingin siya sa girlfriend niya. "Baby?"

Bea then held his hand, looking at it for a while before finally moving to look up at him.

She gave him a smile, "We can and we will make it," She said with a look of certainty.

Thirdy felt his heart jump inside his chest. She was certain.. certain with him. And that alone was enough for him.

He moved slightly to look her in the eye, "I know we we can and we will."

"I love you, Beatriz."

"I love you, Thirdy."

They both said at the same time with the same love and certainty with each other reflecting their eyes.

And then they laughed with each other.

What a sweet prelude to her 24th birthday, indeed.

**— FIN —**

**..**

**....**

**......**

Happy birthday, Beatriz!" Bea smiled as she heard her family chorus in the dining.

She flashed them a genuine and toothy smile before standing up from her seat to go blow the candles on top of the cake.

"Make a wish, ha!" Her dad said enthusiastically. Bea just rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, Dad."

Natawa nalang ito. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

 _For the world to be a better place for everyone. Good health for family and friends. And, safe skies for him._ She wished in her thoughts before opening her eyes and then blowing the candles.

"Woooh! Happy birthdaaay!" They all yelled in chorus again kaya napatawa nalang si Bea bago lumapit isa isa sa kanila at binigyan sila ng yakap at beso. With her tonight for her birthday salubong were her parents, her kuya, ate Mona and ate Bets who were with them tonight as well.

And of course, Thirdy.

"Thank you," She said after giving them kiss one by one. Giving Thirdy a quick kiss on the cheek.. cheek lang kasi andiyan parents.

They got back 5 minutes before 8PM kaya nung pagdating nila, tapos na ang preparations. Nagpaalam muna si Bea na magbibihis and Thirdy asked to change also.

Both Bethel and Mona just gave the both of them a look which they both shook their heads at. Of course they'd know.

They just hung out in the living room, waiting for Bea's birthday until it was finally 12 midnight.

"Oh, kayo na bahala diyan sa mga alaga niyo." Natatawang paalala ni Det habang naglalakad na paakyat.

"Babantayan po namin, Tita." Sagot naman ni Mona sabay kindat kaya natawa nalang sila, still in the dining.

"Sige, we'll go ahead. Sleep well here, Thirds. Feel at home." Pagpaalam ni Elmer at naglakad na papunta sa taas.

After they said their good nights, naiwan sila sa dining bago nag-aya si Mona na pumunta sila sa malaking guest room to watch FRIENDS.

After a few episodes, naramdaman na rin nila ang antok.

"Alam niyo kayo, napakaharot niyo." Sabi ni Bethel na nagsstretch, pertaining to Bea and Thirdy who were cuddling in the bed.

Tiningnan lang siya nila Bea at Thirdy bago tumawa.

"Tingnan mo 'tong dalawang 'to, tinawanan lang ako." Naiiling na sabi niya at tumingin kay Mona.

"Paalisin mo na kasi mga 'yan dito." Mona said and sat upright, Bethel standing at the foot of the bed.

"Ha? Bakit kami aalis? E 'diba dapat tayong tatlo matutulog sa kwarto ko?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Bea.

Nagkatinginan si Mona at Beths bago tumawa, "Bea, we understand. 'Dun na kayo matulog dalawa sa kwarto mo."

"Oo nga, but keep it down okay?" Dagdag ni Mona.

"Ate Mowns!" Sita nito bago pinanlakihan ng mata.

"Oh, alis na kayo. Thirds, ha. 'Wag mo pasobrahan, may mga bisita pa 'yan bukas." Paalala ni Beths kaya natawa nalang si Thirdy.

"Opo, ate Beths, hindi ko sosobrahan." Pagsakay niya sa biro at tiningnan si Bea.

"Ewan ko sa inyo," Irap ni Bea bago tumayo mula sa kama.

"Tara na nga." Paghila ni Bea sa boyfriend niya kaya natawa nalang sina Mona.

"Oh, basta ha!" Sigaw pa ni Mona.

Bea just rolled her eyes at them, "Whatever, bye!"

"Good night, ate Beths and ate Mowns!" Pagpaalam ni Thirdy bago siya mahila ni Bea papunta sa kwarto niya.

When they got inside Bea's room, agad na humiga si Thirdy sa kama nito.

"I'll just change into my sleepwear and brush my teeth, baby." Pagpaalam ni Bea and Thirdy just nodded.

Nang matapos na siya sinabihan niya naman si Thirdy na magbihis na rin. He brought spare clothes with him from Cainta since he said he didn't wanna use whatever clothes he left in Bea's place para magamit ni Bea if she misses him when he leaves for Japan, an idea Bea just shook her head at.

When he was done, nakita niyang nakahiga na si Bea sa kama niya, scrolling through her phone.

"Let's sleep na?" He asked as he walked to turn off the lights but left the lampshade on. Tumango naman si Bea.

"Okay, come here na please." Bea said cutely as she glanced at him for a bit and then looking at her phone again.

Natuwa naman si Thirdy kaya agad niya itong tinabihan.

When he settled beside her agad, he immediately wrapped his arms around her body, making her snuggle close to him.

But, she was still busy replying to some birthday greetings kaya kinuha rin ni Thirdy 'yung phone niya.

Thirdy was scrolling through his phone when he saw the photo of them last December,

"Baby," Thirdy called, Bea just hummed in response.

"Eto kaya panggreet ko sa'yo?" He asked and showed her the photo, tiningnan naman ni Bea and then looked at him.

"Sa dinami-dami, 'yan talaga?" Bea asked with a teasing smile.

Thirdy laughed, "Yeah, my favorite LV button up suits you better than me."

Bea rolled her eyes playfully, "Talaga ha? Baka gusto mo lang 'yan for the shippers to go wild."

"Oh, right. You accidentally posted a photo of me that night pala. Lord 3rd_e, right?" He said with a smirk.

"Oo na, my mistake." Bea said and looked at her phone again.

"I never asked you why that was captioned Lord," Thirdy started.

"Was it because I brought you to heaven that night?" Thirdy added.

Bigla namang napatingin sa kaniya si Bea, "What the.." And for the nth time today, nasapak na naman si Thirdy.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "I mean, where's the lie? At least 'di ba, we proved how sturdy your countertop was?"

"Thirdy, isa pa talaga."

"I meaaan.. you did kiss me first that night."

"Thirdy!"

He laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll stop na." He pinched her nose, "Such a pikon baby."

Bea shook her head, "Dami mo talaga alam."

Thirdy just kissed the side of her head, "But really, bakit ba Lord 'yung caption? 'Di naman ako mukhang si Lord 'dun."

Upon hearing Thirdy's words, Bea stopped on her tracks and decided to put down her phone beside her before turning her body to look at him.

She took a deep breath and smiled, deciding to finally tell him what she felt that night.

"Honestly.. that Lord meant that you were an answered prayer for me that night." She paused, "Kasi when we went to church before that, I prayed na whatever we talk about that night, tatanggapin ko na. I thought it was a closure of some sort of whatever we had but a part of me prayed for it to not be one. Na sana, that night wouldn't be the end of whatever we had." She caressed his cheek.

"And well, you know what happened." She smiled, "It really didn't end there. So you were really an answered prayer that night."

It was the first time Thirdy heard this and he couldn't get himself to speak. Speechless was an understatement.

Kung nakikita lang siguro 'yung loob ng katawan niya, you'll see his organs jumping up and down in happiness.

"I.." He trailed but no words came out. He just kept on looking at her, still not processing what she said.

 _I was an answered prayer..._ He thought to himself.

Bea just flashed her a toothy grin before she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, "Let's sleep na. Bukas ka na maggreet sa ig." She said before reaching for the lampshade.

But before she could turn it off, she suddenly found her back on the mattress with Thirdy's hands holding her by her wrist, pinning her to bed.

"Thir— hmmp!" She was cut off by Thirdy's sudden kiss. Her eyes grew wide but she eventually melted into the kiss.

Thirdy nibbled her lower lip, asking her to let his tongue enter which Bea didn't hesitate to do.

In no time, they were kissing each other heavily already with Thirdy's tongue invading every crevice of her mouth and all Bea could do was moan into the kiss.

When they felt that they ran out of oxygen, they pulled away, panting heavily with their foreheads on top of each other.

"I love you, Bei." Thirdy said and gave her a peck, looking her straight in the eye, "You are my answered prayer, too. Always, everyday, until my last breath."

This made Bea smile before she looked at him with the same intensity as his.

"I love you, Thirds. Always, everyday, until my last breath." She replied before they went in for yet another kiss that led to yet another night full of love.

Happy 24th it is.

—

 **It's finally here. Natapos ko rin.** 😂 **I'm sorry if super natagalan, I really tried to finish it nung Sunday but life happened and then kahapon din. But thank you for waiting! Here's my utang for Beatriz's birthday.** 😜

 **Anyway, I would still like to thank everyone for supporting 4EVER despite me being suuuuper dalang nalang magupdate. I'm super thankful for everything lalo na when you comment stuff kahit random lang.** 💙 **It means so much to me. Thank you, everyone!**

 **I hope you liked this one. See you on the next oneshot! Stay safe and informed, everyone.** 🥰

 **Reach me!**  
**Twt: @floofybeadel** ✨


	46. We'll Get There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of their stable sex chzzzz

**This** ** _could_** **be a continuation of the drabble I posted on twitter for the TB Farm ganap!** 🤠 **Also, not proofread as always. Sorry!**

**-**

"Buti naman talaga at humabol kayo, Kief at Thirdy?"

Upon hearing the name of a certain sisiw, agad namang napaangat ng tingin si Bea sa Tatay niya.

Thirdy's chuckle reverberated around the living room which made Bea look at the guy who was currently seated beside her.

"Hahabol naman po talaga kami. May dinaanan lang po si Manong, Tito." Thirdy answered politely and glanced slightly at Bea.

Thirdy smiled at her kaya napaiwas naman ng tingin si Bea, moving away slightly from him when she realized they were too close for her liking.

The De Leon-Ravena-Valdez family just finished touring around the De Leon's farm; horseback riding, Alyssa's surprise for her parents, meeting the different animals the De Leons have around their farm.

Feeling that they already spent enough energy outside for today, they finally decided to go inside the De Leon's rest house to rest.

They were eating their merienda, prepared by the ladies who brought respective kakanins.

After their small merienda, Bong and Mozzy then decided to go out side and admire the refreshing view the De Leon's farm could offer alongside Ruel and Lita.

So ang nasa loob nalang ay sina Kiefer, Alyssa, Det, Elmer and of course, Bea and Thirdy.

"Nako, buti talaga at humabol kayo, ha." Thirdy looked at his Tita Det as she continued to speak, "Nakapunta na rin kayo finally dito sa farm."

"Oo nga po, Tita. Actually, si Thirdy nga hindi mapakali kanina. Minamadali niya 'ko sa dinaanan ko kasi gustong-gusto na pumunta rito." Kiefer said teasingly before looking at Thirdy and Bea. "May namiss po ata talaga masyado." The older Ravena sibling said and laughed.

"Parang 'di pa kayo nasanay kay Thirdy kapag si Bea usapan." Natatawang dagdag ni Alyssa while walking towards Kiefer with a plate of suman in hand.

Napailing nalang si Thirdy, "Ate Ly, pati ba naman ikaw?"

Alyssa then went to sit down with Kiefer, "Sorry," she chuckled, "'Yung katabi mo rin pala pagdating sa'yo."

Upon hearing this napatingin naman agad si Bea sa ate Alyssa niya, "Excuse you, ate Ly? I didn't even know he'd also be here. I thought si kuya Kief lang."

"Pero gustong gusto mo naman na nandito siya, 'di ba?" Her ate Ly continued to tease her.

Bea was about to say something when Thirdy wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"'Di pa ba obvious 'yung pagyakap niya sa'kin kanina, ate Ly?" Natatawang sabi nito sabay tingin kay Bea at kindat.

Bea couldn't help but roll her eyes again and then glared at him. "Ferdinand."

Thirdy winced at her tone before bringing her closer towards him, "Sabi ko nga hindi siya masaya nung nakita ako." He chuckled nervously.

The parentals just laughed at the antics of the youngest ones in the house.

Elmer, who was just quietly adoring the two of them decided to speak, "Kidding aside, may definite date na ba kung kailan ka aalis pa-Japan, Thirds?" He asked the youngest Ravena at the moment.

Thirdy looked at his Tito Elmer as his arm that was wrapped around Bea's shoulder lowered down to her waist.

"Uhm," He cleared his throat, "No definite date yet, Tito. Pero we're aiming na before September talaga. Supposedly this month sana pero mukhang hindi pa po talaga aabot, Tito."

Elmer nodded at the boy's answer, "So, andito ka pa para sa birthday ni Beatriz?"

Thirdy looked away and smiled shyly before nodding, "Opo, Tito. I.. I kinda made sure na andito ako for her birthday."

This response earned a smile from Bea's parents while Alyssa couldn't help but squeal internally.

Bea was kinda expecting his answer already since they already talked about it before but hearing it again will never not make her kilig.. but of course she wouldn't want to give him that satisfaction so she just kept mum.

But of course, her body just had a mind of its own.

"Nakangiti na si Bea, oh. Kilig ka, Bei?" Alyssa asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Bea.

Napatingin naman agad siya sa ate Alyssa niya who wore a teasing smile on her face. Bea immediately felt her cheeks burn.

"I-I'm not, ate Ly!" She stuttered kaya napatawa silang lahat.

"Bei, it won't hurt to admit being kilig naman." Her Manong Kief winked at her which made Bea flush even more.

Bea was about to speak when her mom beat her to it.

"Oo nga, Beatriz. Don't deny it na, halatang halata naman." Det said with a laugh which earned her a glare from her daughter.

"Mom, seriously? Pati ikaw?" She groaned before looking at her Dad, "Don't tell me makikisali ka rin, Dad?" She arched her brow at her Dad.

Elmer just laughed and shook his head, "I'm not saying anything nga, oh."

Bea smiled smugly and leaned her back onto Thirdy's chest, "Dapat lang, Dad."

Elmer just looked at Det before looking at Bea again and sighing, "But really, anak. 'Wag mo na i-deny na kilig ka. Nakasandal ka na nga diyan sa boyfriend mo."

Upon hearing this, agad namang napaupo ng maayos si Bea which earned her a laugh from Thirdy.

"Dad!" She half-shouted at napahilamos siya sa mukha niya.

Kaya naman tumayo si Elmer at nilapitan ang anak bago bigyan ng halik sa noo. "Just kidding." He said before turning to look at Thirdy.

"Now that you're finally a couple, I expect na sa kasalan na 'to mapupunta, ha." He said with a chuckle.

Thirdy, upon hearing this, smiled genuinely at his Tito Elmer.

"Opo, Tito. Wala na pong atrasan 'to. We'll get there, soon." He said with an unwavering voice and eyes full of determination.

Seeing the fire in his eyes and hearing the determination in his voice, Elmer couldn't help but think that his daughter was indeed in the hands of the right man.

"Kaya sa'yo ako dati pa, Thirdy." He tapped Thirdy's back before standing straight.

Nagkatinginan lang si Bea at Thirdy but then smiled at each other. Thirdy squeezed Bea's waist and then settling his chin on top of Bea's shoulder as Bea looked at his Dad's retreating form.

"Sige, puntahan ko lang sina Bong sa labas." Pagpaalam ni Elmer bago naglakad palabas. But before he could walk any further, he stopped and turned to look at them.

"Dito pala kayo matutulog, 'no?" Tanong ulit ni Elmer at tiningnan sina Kiefer, Alyssa at Thirdy.

"Ah, yes po, Tito." Kiefer politely replied.

"Oh, okay. Marami namang extra rooms," Elmer started before looking back and forth at Bea and Thirdy.

"You two," turo niya sa dalawa, "should not sleep in the same room."

Upon hearing this, Det couldn't help but laugh at her husband's feeble attempt to be a brooding Dad to their youngest.

Bea just rolled her eyes at her Dad, "I know, Dad. Si ate Ly kasama ko sa room ko."

"Hon, ano ka ba. Malalaki na 'yan." Natatawang sabi ni Det at naglakad papunta sa asawa.

"Exactly," Elmer looked at Det, "Malalaki na kaya maraming alam."

"Oh, ikaw na nagsabi na maraming alam, siyempre alam na nila kung ano ang tama at mali." Det countered. Elmer just stared at her, at a loss for words before shaking his head and looking at their direction again.

"Basta, don't sleep in the same room." He reminded once more before deciding to walk towards the door until he was out of sight.

Nagkatinginan nalang silang lahat bago tumawa.

"Hay nako, ganoon talaga 'yun, Thirdy. Alam mo naman medyo protective," Sabi ni Det as she looked at them.

"But really, he likes you best for Bea among everyone who tried." Det smiled at him to which Thirdy just shyly smiled back and then looked at Bea who was looking at her Mom.

"Nako, don't say that na nga. Lalaki lang the ulo of this guy." Bea said before looking back at Thirdy who was already staring at her.

Thirdy pouted as he wrapped both his arms around his waist, a gesture everyone within their vicinity was already used to.

"Grabe ka naman sa'kin." He said but Bea just rolled her eyes playfully at him.

Natawa nalang si Det, she always liked Thirdy for Beatriz and now that they're finally together.. she was just so happy and definitely at peace that it's Thirdy her daughter chose to be with.

"Oh siya, 'wag na kayo mag-asaran diyan. Let's go and have dinner na? Luto na ata 'yung mga pagkain." Det said and looked at each of them, "Sige, mauuna na ako sa dining para maprepare lahat." Pagpaalam niya bago umalis.

"Okay, mom. Sunod lang po kami." Bea answered.

Alyssa and Kiefer also stood up kaya napatingin sina Thirdy sa kanila, "Sa'n kayo?"

"We'll go ahead na rin sa dining," Alyssa answered as they smoothed out their outfits.

"In other words, bibigyan namin kayo ng alone time." Dagdag ni Kiefer while wiggling his eyebrows.

Magsasalita pa sana si Bea but Kiefer was already pushing Alyssa to walk, "Sunod nalang kayo!" were his last words before he went away.

Thirdy and Bea were silent for a moment before they looked at each other.

"They really left us alone here, huh." Thirdy was first to break the ice.

Bea couldn't help but laugh, "Don't they always?"

Thirdy smiled at her reply before taking Bea's hands in his, chin still on top of her shoulder and his arms still wrapped around her waist.

He nestled his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling Beatriz's fruity and floral scent that's so unique to her.

Bea just let him be, it's been awhile since they spent some quiet and alone time together. Bea moved her hair to one side so Third could nuzzle more to her neck.

When she did this, Thirdy moved to give her neck a soft kiss.

"Hey," Bea called when she felt him kiss her by the neck, "Stop, makikita nila tayo." She said when she felt Thirdy's kisses started to dart upwards.

"Hmmm," Thirdy just hummed, loving the feel of Bea's warmth.

He stopped his kisses when he reached her soft lips, he looked at it before he looked her in the eye.

He smiled, "I love you." He said as he pulled her closer than she already was.

Bea was taken aback by his sudden confession but recovered quickly. She smiled back before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, too." She answered back.

Thirdy grinned at her reply, he still feels giddy everytime Bea utters those 3 words to him. It still feels foreign to him. Who could blame him, though? Bea only said those words back just a few months ago.

He was about to lean in for another kiss when the sound of the sliding door being opened interrupted him.

Bea's eyes widened and pushed him away before turning her head towards the door.

"D-Dad!" Bea stuttered, looking at his direction.

Napatingin naman si Elmer saglit sa kanila ni Thirdy at tumango.

"Tara na, kain na raw tayo sabi ng Mom mo." Elmer said and nodded at Thirdy bago tumalikod at naglakad papunta sa dining.

Thirdy just chuckled and shook his head at Bea's reaction before unwrapping his arms around her waist and wrapping one arm around her shoulders instead.

"Opo, Tito!" Thirdy answered for them as Elmer, together with their Ate Ly's parents walked towards the dining.

When Bea was sure they were out of earshot, she turned towards her boyfriend and immediately pinched him by his waist.

"Alam mo, ikaw! Kahit kailan talaga." Sabi nito sa boyfriend niya.

Thirdy just chuckled before stealing another kiss from her, "Matagal-tagal na kita 'di na-solo, eh."

Bea raised her eyebrow at him, "Anong matagal? Anong tawag mo sa ginawa natin sa kwarto mo last week? Prayer meeting?" She said sarcastically.

Upon hearing her answer, natawa nalang si Thirdy, "But that was a quickie! Don't you miss me taking you slowly.. making you reach your high a few times before I finally decide take you.. and then cum inside you after and then make you scream for mo—" Bea couldn't take his words anymore, she was blushing so hard.

Yeah, last week was quick lang talaga. She thought to herself before looking at Thirdy.

"Stop that na nga, we'll have more time next time!" She hissed, but her cheeks were painted pink that

"Next time? 'Di ba pwede ngayon? Hm?" Thirdy teased and peppered her face with kisses.

"Aaah, stop naaa. We— AHH!" She shrieked when Thirdy started tickling her.

"Thirdy!" Bea continued to squeal, she was now lying down on the couch.

They were too engrossed with tickling each other that they didn't notice Alyssa peeking at them.

"Huy! Mamaya na harutan, dinner na!" Sabi ni Alyssa kaya napatingin agad sila Bea kung saan siya.

Tumigil naman sila at nag-ayos. "Sorry, ate Ly." Sabay nilang sabi bago sila nagkatinginan.

Napailing nalang si Ly, "Mga bata talaga.." She mumbled before walking back to the dining.

Bea just slapped him by the arm before standing up, "Let's go na nga. Baka sila Dad na pumunta eh."

She dusted herself off before looking at Thirdy who was just looking up at her.

"What?" She asked, "Stand up, sir. We don't have all day." She rolled her eyes.

Napatawa nalang si Thirdy, he really enjoys teasing her.

He just took a deep breath before standing up and taking her hand in his, he leaned in to give her another peck.

"I love you, Bea."

Bea gave her the most genuine smile, "I love you, too, Thirds."

— FIN —

...

......

........

Bea and Thirdy just got inside the De Leon's rest house, careful not to wake anyone up although alam nilang wala naman silang magigising dahil almost 1am naman na.

Thirdy was last to go inside and to close the door and it made quite a loud sound kaya agad napatingin si Bea sa kaniya.

"Shhh. Ano ka ba, ingay!" She shout-whispered at him.

"Sorry," he said before walking towards her.

"Aakyat ka na ba?" Thirdy asked as he stood next to her.

"Daan lang ako sa kitchen, I need water." Bea's reply made Thirdy smirk which made the woman shake her had at him.

"I'll come with you," He said and Bea just nodded.

Thirdy draped his arm around her shoulder but Bea tried to wiggle out of his hold, "Baby, stop, we're both so sweaty na nga, oh."

Thirdy just chuckled, "Maliligo ka naman before sleeping 'diba?"

"Yeah," She answered, "Ano naman connect nun?"

"Can we do it aga—"

"Thirdy sto—"

They were both cut off when a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh, sa'n kayo galing dalawa?"

They both stopped on their tracks, obviously surprised at the voice of their sweet ate Alyssa.

What the hell is ate Ly doing here?! They both thought at the same time.

Tinanggal agad ni Thirdy ang kamay niya mula sa balikat ni Bea as they both stood up straight, fixing themselves as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"U-Uh, ano, uh.." Bea stuttered before elbowing Thirdy.

"Uhh, ano," Thirdy looked around, "G-Galing kami sa labas ate, nagpahangin lang kami."

"Y-Yeah, ate Ly! Nagpahangin lang tas we went to see the horses, gano'n." Bea added as they both smiled awkwardly at Alyssa.

Alyssa just looked at them weirdly, she then assessed their clothes.

Bea was wearing a windbreaker on top of her tank top and shorts while Thirdy was wearing a black sando and basketball shorts.

Alyssa nodded slowly, "Okay.." she then finished drinking her glass of water before putting it on the sink.

"What about you ate Ly? Ba't ka bumaba?" Tanong ni Thirdy.

Alyssa glanced the glass of water she used before looking at them again, "Nauhaw lang."

They both just nodded.

"Oh, sige. Una na'ko sa taas, ha. Sunod na kayo agad ha, maaga tayo bukas babalik pa-Manila." Paalala ni Alyssa sa kanila.

Bea and Thirdy nodded immediately. "Yes, ate Ly."

"Inom lang ako tubig," Bea said and started to walk towards the refrigerator while Alyssa started walking from where Bea was from.

Nang magkalapit sila, napansin ni Alyssa na medyo madumi 'yung pwetan ni Bea when she walked past her. Tiningnan niya ito habang umiinom ng tubig.

"Natumba o nadapa ka ba? Ba't ang dumi ng pwetan mo?" Tanong ni Alyssa before patting Bea's back, the latter just continued drinking her water.

"Pati 'yung jacket," Alyssa clicked her tongue, "Oh, ano 'to? Ba't may.. wait, is that hay in your hair?" Alyssa continued asking kaya naman nabulunan si Bea while Thirdy coughed in the distance.

"Oh, hinay hinay lang!" Nag-aalalang sabi ni Alyssa.

"A-Ah, I'm okay, ate." Bea said and put the glass down on the sink.

"Hay nako, akala oo ba magkasama kayo? Ba't mo hinayaan 'tong si Bea madapa o anuman? Ang dumi niya tuloy." Alyssa said and looked at Thirdy.

"O siya, maligo ka nalang bago ka humiga tabi sa'kin, Beatriz, ah!" Naiiling na sabi ni Alyssa.

Bea just nodded immediately, "Yes, ate Ly. Akyat ka na, I'll be there in a minute."

When Alyssa started walking towards the stairs, agad namang naglakad si Thirdy papunta kay Bea.

"Painom din." He said and Bea got the glass she used and gave it to him, he then filled it up with water.

As Thirdy started drinking, bigla nalang nila ulit narinig ang boses ng ate Alyssa nila.

"I know you're both in the most.. active phase of your adult life but please.." She looked them both in the eye.

"'Wag niyo gawin kahit saan-saan?" She said with a small smile.

Napatigil naman si Thirdy at Bea bago nila tiningnan si Alyssa.

"Okay? Sige na, good night." And just like that she disappeared into the stairs.

Both Thirdy and Bea were still in shock with what just transpired.

Thirdy just gulped the last remnants of the water he's drinking before he cleared his throat.

"So.." he started.

"Ate Ly knows." Bea announced.

"Bei.."

She looked at him, "Not. One. Word."

"Beatriz.." He pleaded.

"Thirdy, I said.. not. one. word." She snapped.

Upon hearing this, Thirdy sighed. "Okay, okay."

Bea took a deep breath before shaking her head.

She then looked at him, "Never again."

Thirdy widened his eyes, "Babe! But you said—"

"Whatever!"

"But didn't you say it was thrilling to do it in the—"

"Thirdy!"

"Eh kasi namaaan."

"Sige, magsalita ka pa, wala na talagang mangyayari next time." Pagbabanta niya rito.

Upon hearing this, Thirdy immediately shut his mouth.

"Good." She said before getting the empty glass from Thirdy and putting it on the sink.

"Tara na, maliligo pa tayo." Aya ni Bea bago magsimulang maglakad.

Thirdy's ears perked up at this and started walking beside her, "Sabay tayo?"

"Keep it in your pants, Ravena." She said in annoyance.

"Oh, but that wasn't what you said earlier.." He teased her again.

Bea blushed at his words before stopping to look at him, "Thirds!"

Thirdy just laughed before engulfing her in a tight hug, "Just kidding, baby. I love you."

Bea sighed before melting into the hug.

"Whatever, pagong. Mahal din kita." She mumbled to his chest.

What a sweet way to end the night.

**— x —**

**One more update before I put this book on hiatus (?) because I'll probably be too busy to write more oneshots this school year.** 😤 **So, here is a oneshot I wrote just because! Haha. I hope you like this one. Wholesome na medyo may pagkagreen muna.** 😂

 **Thank you all so much for still reading 4EVER kahit hindi na ako masyado naguupdate and of course, for the comments and the votes. It all means so much to me.** ❤️ **Thank you! I hope this update made you smile, at least.**

 **Stay safe and informed, everyone! And to my readers who started their online classes already like me, good luck to us! I wish you all a great academic year despite these challenging times.** ❤️

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🥳

 **Ps.** **[misseclair](https://www.wattpad.com/user/misseclair)** **[jeseeyy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jeseeyy)** **[DaGirlWho](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DaGirlWho)** **see you on...** 🤫

 **Pps. There's gonna be a bonus chapter but it won't be published here.** 🤗


	47. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nocap :)

**It's been a while but here's a short update. Not proofread, I apologize for any errors but I hope you enjoy!** 🥰

—

It's 20 minutes past two and Bea was just staring at the ceiling.

Yup, she couldn't sleep. Again.

She couldn't help but sigh, she tried closing her eyes since she got on the bed but.. she just couldn't sleep. Nahihirapan na siya matulog agad these days and just when she thought she could finally sleep peacefully tonight, wala pa rin.

She thought of some other reason why she couldn't sleep but only one thing came to mind.

Thirdy's nearing departure to Japan.

It's been a few days since the news got to her kasi it was only confirmed and finalized recently but she still couldn't get it off her mind. She sighed, their nocap episode was filmed today and ngayon niya lang naramdaman ang pagod, when she finally got on the bed.

Aside from their nocap episode today, she also did quite a few things for her masters kaya naman napagod talaga siya, the reason why she thought she'd be able to sleep immediately tonight.

Bea smiled unconsciously when she looked back at the events of the nocap podcast earlier, it was a really fun episode. Sobrang komportable niya lang. Well, given na kasi acquainted naman siya sa mga hosts but of course, andun din kasi si Thirdy.

She wouldn't be as comfortable earlier if Thirdy wasn't there. Iba lang talaga pag kasama niya 'yung pagong na 'yon.

She remembered how they gave each other meaningful looks during the zoom session, which only they would get. She remembered how Anton threw them teasing looks, well, lahat ng hosts actually.

Napailing nalang siya sa mga pangyayari kanina. Buti nalang hindi nagiingay si Anton at hindi naspill ang real score between her and Thirdy.

 _Okay, Bea. Just think of happy thoughts para makatulog ka_. She told herself and closed her eyes.

Thinking she could sleep better while snuggling something warm, she turned to her left side but was slightly startled when big, calloused hands snaked around her waist.

"Hmmm," The owner of the hands around her waist groaned as he pulled Bea closer towards him, "Why aren't you sleeping yet, Isabel?" He asked, voice groggy yet deep that Bea found so hot.

Bea decided to snuggle closer and then looked up at him, his eyes were still closed. It was obvious na nakatulog na ito at nagising lang ngayon.

"It's nothing," she replied and moved to wrap her arm around his torso, "Sleep ka na ulit, maaga ka pa tomorrow."

Her reply made the guy open her eyes, adjusting slightly to the bright light of Bea's lampshade just behind her. He looked down at her who was still looking up at him. He surveyed her for a while before he moved one hand up and fixed a few strands of her hair.

"What is it? Parang kanina ka pa hindi makatulog." He said before giving her forehead a kiss. "Hmm?"

Bea stayed silent for a while, feeling his soft kiss on her forehead linger. She sighed in content, loving the warmth his body was giving her.

She stared at his orbs before trailing her gaze to his nose, and then his cheeks, and then his pouty lips that she couldn't get enough of.. his lips that make her feel as if she's the only woman in the world.

"Nothing, Thirds." She smiled, "Your snores kasi kaya I couldn't sleep," She teased him.

Yup. With her tonight, inside her bedroom and beside her on the bed was none other than Thirdy Ravena.

But what's different from the other times the guy was here was that they were finally together as in _together_ this time around.

Earlier, when they finished the nocap episode, agad na nagpunta si Thirdy sa LGV to spend some time with her. Nagtaka pa nga si Bea kung bakit and all he said was that he wanted to spend more time with her before he leaves for Japan.

With that said, pumayag naman ang parents ni Bea. Well, of course they would, they treat Thirdy as if he was their son already kahit nung hindi pa sila ni Bea.

"Ha? I don't snore, Isabel. We both know that." Thirdy said while looking at her. Of course they both knew that, ilang beses na ba sila natulog sa iisang kama? Well, too many to count on one hand.

"You snore, 'no." Bea insisted and smiled teasingly at him even more.

Looking at Beatriz's teasing smile Thirdy smirked before moving to wrap his arms around her again and brought her towards him, leg on top of hers making it impossible for her to escape.

"Hey, stop! You're crushing meee." Bea complained with a pout that Thirdy found oh so cute. Nanggigil naman si Thirdy and went to pepper kisses all over her face.

"Bawiin mo muna that I snore," He told her as he hugged her tighter.

Bea just stuck her tongue at him, "No, sir. You snore!" She said with a laugh.

Natawa nalang din si Thirdy before peppering her face with kisses again, "Ayaw mo talaga bawiin? Hmm?"

"Aaah, stooop!" Natatawang sabi ng babae dahil sa kiliti. "Thirds, nakikiliti ako!"

Thirdy didn't stop giving her face soft kisses and as if that wasn't enough, he started to tickle her by her sides.

"Aaah, Thirdyyy! Stop naaa!" Natatawang sabi nito as she tried to pull away from his hold.

"Hmm? Why? Ayaw mo nga bawiin 'yung sinabi mo, eh." He answered as he continued to tickle her, enjoying the view of his Isabel's heartwarming and genuine smiles and laughter.

Bea felt as though hindi na siya makahinga, "F-Fine, okay! You don't s-snore! Stop naaa!" Bea cried in between fits of laughter.

Feeling victorious, Thirdy smiled at this before giving her lips a soft peck before finally stopping which made Bea sigh in relief.

She was still catching her breath when she felt Thirdy's hands wandering behind her kaya agad niya itong pinalo, "Ravena, stop that."

Agad namang tumingin si Thirdy sa kaniya, "Ha? Ano?" Patay malisya niyang tanong.

Bea rolled her eyes, "Nakapanty lang ako, I know where your hands are wandering to."

This made Thirdy laugh before settling his hand on her lower back.

"Behave kaya ako." Thirdy said with a small smirk as he moved his hands inside her shirt and started to rub her bare back. She was wearing an oversized shirt, _his_ oversized shirt from eons ago.

It was kind of obvious that they did something.. that's definitely not out of the ordinary for them.

"Behave? Parang never ka naman naging ganon?" Bea arched her brows at him.

This made Thirdy pout, "Grabe ka naman sa'kin."

This made Bea burst in laughter, "Pacute ka. Kainis." She said before moving to give his cheek and then lips a soft peck.

Bea then moved back to look closely at him again as if memorizing every inch, every curve and every detail of him.

Thirdy just looked at her as she stared at him, also silently admiring how _the_ Bea de Leon was right here with him in his arms.

They were both silent before Bea spoke, "You know I love you, right?" She said while caressing his cheek.

Thirdy was taken aback slightly, not quite sure where that came from. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. He still wasn't used to Bea saying that she loves him.. but he wasn't complaining.

He moved his free hand to caress her cheek, "Of course," He leaned closer for them to touch the tip of their noses.

"And you know how much I love you even more, right?" He replied back.

This made Bea's heart pound. It still felt surreal how her and Thirdy could say these words so casually now.

Bea gave him a small but genune smile, "I do, Thirdy. I do."

Her answer made the guy smile, "Sounds like something you'd tell the Priest when we get married."

Bea giggled before smirking at him, "Marriage, huh."

Thirdy's eyebrows rose at what she said, "Yeah, marriage. I told you before, didn't I?"

"Hmm.." Bea just hummed and brought her hand in between them, and then drawing circles on his hairy chest.

Thirdy was silent for a moment kaya napatingin si Bea sa kaniya.

When she did, she swore she could drown in the stare he was giving her. It was that intense.

"I'm gonna marry you, Bea." He said with utmost certainty, "Ikaw lang ang pakakasalan ko."

Bea could feel her heart swell with happiness, she swore she could hear how fast and loud her heart was beating. Ganoon siya kakilig.

The way Thirdy said it na para bang sure na sure na siya na si Bea talaga made her feel giddy, she could feel her heart about to burst.

She didn't know what to reply so she just moved and buried her face on his chest, "Kainis ka. Pakilig ka masyado." She murmured.

It was faint but Thirdy heard it loud and clear kaya naman napangiti siya. He knew better than to tease her now, kapag kilig na kilig si Bea he should just let her be kung ayaw niyang maspike siya nito.

He just hummed and caressed her head with his hand. When she finally decided to lift her head, she looked at him, "Thirds..?" She called.

Thirdy hummed as he looked at her, "Yeah?"

Bea paused for a bit. Thirdy could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"We'll be okay, right?" She asked quietly. Remembering how near Thirdy's departure for Japan already is.

Upon hearing this, Thirdy just stared at her for a while before he pulled her closer towards him. They were such in close proximity that Bea could already feel his breath fanning her lips.

He smiled at her before taking a deep breath, "Of course, Isabel. We will be." He cupped her face.

"I know you have your doubts and worries specially with how we're moving on with our lives with this relationship. I know nahihirapan ka at mahihirapan ka. I wish I could promise na magiging smooth sailing 'to, na magiging okay tayo lagi, na wala tayong magiging problema. But that would be too unrealistic and I know you also know that." He stared deep into her eyes as if he could see everything.

"But.." he started, "I know we'll both make this work.. that no matter how hard things may be, how challenging the times will be, we'll still end the day with us telling each other good night and I love you with spending the rest of our lives together in mind."

Bea giggled softly at this, "Yeah.." she murmured quietly as they stared at each other.

"I love you so, so much, Isabel. More than you'll ever know. And now that you're finally mine, you can't expect me to let you go now, would you?" He told her with a smirk.

"And, ikaw na nga nagsabi, Japan's just a few hours away." He chuckled, "And that you'll visit me if you can, 'diba?"

This made Bea chuckle as well, "Oo nga pala,"

And then they both laughed.

When their laughters died down, Bea went to give him yet another soft kiss but this time, she let their kiss linger more.

They just stayed like that, kissing each other softly. Not opening their mouths, just.. feeling their lips on top of each other's.

She broke the kiss before smiling at him, "I love you, too. So much, Ferdinand. So much."

This made Thirdy grin, hearing it from Bea again and again was music to his ears and he loved it.. a lot.

He moved to rest his forehead on top of hers, "No matter what happens, the future where we get married and have a family will remain. Ikaw at ikaw, lagi't lagi."

"Yours for eternity, Thirdy. All yours." Bea replied, all doubts and worries vanishing from her mind.

They both stayed that way for a while before Bea felt herself getting sleepy. _Finally_.

Bea yawned which made Thirdy yawn as well.

"You sleepy na?" He asked.

Bea nodded, "Yup."

Thirdy smiled, "Sus, I love you ko lang pala ang gusto marinig para antukin."

With his reply, Bea just shook her head. Too tired to fire back a sassy remark.

"Whatever." She said before burying her face on his chest. "Let's sleep na."

Thirdy chuckled, "Yes, ma'am." He replied and then wrapped his arms around Bea tighter.

The warmth that his body exuded was what made Bea sleepy and in no time, Thirdy could already hear her soft snores.

When he did, he just shook his head before giving the top of her head a soft kiss.

"I love you. Always, in all ways." He whispered before slowly succumbing to sleep as well.

—

_Just the two of us,_   
_We can make it if we try._

—

**—FIN—**

..

....

.......

"What can you say about the nocap episode?" Thirdy asked Bea as they ate dinner at the Ravena's house. Kakarelease lang ng nocap episode nila ngayong araw which they watched together.

Bea shrugged and laughed, "Great editing skills, ha. Didn't know a podcast could be edited like that."

This made Mozzy laugh, "Glad you said yes when Thirdy asked you, ha. Akala ko hindi ka papayag, Bei, eh."

"Asked ate Bei what, Ma? Maging girlfriend o magguest sa nocap?" Natatawang tanong ni Dani.

"Both?" Mozzy said and looked at Thirdy and then at Bea.

"Nako, Tita. Napilitan lang talaga ako." Bea kidded and then looked at Thirdy who was looking defeated already.

"Grabe, nung nakaraan pa kayo, ha!" Pagrereklamo ni Thirdy.

"Sulit-sulitin mo na marinig mga boses namin, Thirdy. Malapit ka na aalis, oh." Natatawang sabi ni Manong. "Mamimiss mo rin naman pambbwisit namin sa'yo."

"I can imagine you crying at the airport already!" Bea said and looked at him.

Thirdy just sighed, "Oo na, oo na. Kumain na nga lang tayo."

"Hala, napikon!" Dani said and then laughed which made Thirdy roll his eyes at his sister.

"Kumain ka na, Theris." Pinandilatan ng mata ni Thirdy si Dani kaya naman tumahimik ito.

"Stop bullying Danyot," Bea told him kaya napatingin agad si Thirdy sa kaniya while pouting.

"But ako na nga binubully niya, eh!" Reklamo nito sa kaniya which made Bea roll her eyes.

"Oo na, stop complaining na kasi and eat ka na." Bea said and then started eating again.

After eating, the whole family was just casually sipping the wine Bea brought with her from LGV as they talked about anything.

"Any plans after Japan, Thirds?" Alyssa asked Thirdy who had his arm around Bea's shoulder.

Thirdy was quiet for a while before looking at Bea who was busy typing away on her phone kasi nagpapaalam na dito na siya matutulog sa Cainta.

"If successful, alam niyo na, baka another country or baka babalik na ako dito." He answered.

Alyssa nodded, "Eh plans after that? For sure may plano ka namang magsettle na 'diba?" She winked at him.

Napangiti nalang si Thirdy, "Oo naman, ate Ly." He brought Bea closer to him kaya napatingin ito sa kanila.

"What's up?" Bea cluelessly asked.

"I'm gonna marry this woman right here, ate Ly. Alam 'kong alam niyo na 'yan." He gave them a toothy grin.

His answer made Bea blush, "Thirds!"

Thirdy just kissed he side of her head, "Anyway, akyat na kami. Nakapagpaalam na siya na dito matutulog eh."

Agad namang napatingin si Dani sa kanila, "Hoy! Wala si Jan ngayon, can't ate Bei sleep with me in my room?!" Dani shouted from the kitchen.

Tumayo na si Thirdy with Bea beside him, "Hindi!" He answered before looking at his parents and then his ate Ly and Manong.

"Sige ma, pa! Manong, ate Ly." Thirdy said and held Bea's hand. "Inaantok na 'to, eh." Tinuro niya si Bea.

"Wait," Bea said at binitawan muna ang kamay ni Thirdy bago nagbeso sa kanilang lahat, even Dani who was in the kitchen, before going back and holding his hand again.

"Una na kami, Tito, Tita, ate Ly, Manong and Danyot!" Bea happily said.

They just bid their goodbyes.

"Thirdy, ha!" Asar ni Manong Kief nila bago sila tuluyang nakaakyat, napailing nalang si Thirdy.

After they finished preparing for bed, nauna na si Bea humiga sa kama and while waiting for Thirdy, she was scrolling through twitter lang.

She was laughing at different funny videos before she felt the bed dip as Thirdy finally settled beside her. Nang katabi na niya si Thirdy, she put her phone down before cuddling him.

"You're so warm.." She said and sniffed his scent. This made Thirdy chuckle.

"I love you," He blurted out casually. "I'm so lucky to have you." He added. Bea looked up at him which made Thirdy lean in to give her a kiss.

Bea pulled away before moving up to cup his face, "I love you, too. And I'm more than lucky to have you, too." she said lovingly before kissing him.

But unlike before, the kiss they shared lasted longer and it didn't just end at that..

It ended with their clothes off and them moaning their names as quietly as they could.

**— x —**

**Surprise update! Stressful week at school and I just had to write. Hehe. Not sure when the next update will be but yeah, thank you for still reading 4EVER. It really means so, so much to me!** ❤️ **I hope everyone's well and safe.**

 **Anyway, let's all ship responsibly and as much as possible, 'wag na pumatol sa mga taong hindi naman kapatol-patol. Lol. Don't waste a portion of your time on them. Let's be the bigger person here.** 🤗 ****

 **Love lots! Reach me here:**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** 🦋


	48. Right Time (ELYU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyu ganap in my perspective. HAHAHA.

**This has been in my drafts since last month. :) Not proofread but I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: based on the Elyu ganap last Dec :)**

**-**

"Thirdy's here pala," Pat announced as they started walking towards the place they decided to get their breakfast at. Agad namang napatingin ang lahat ng magkakaibigan kay Bea, and yet it didn't even faze the latter. She was busy looking at her phone bago niya tinaas ang tingin niya sa kanila.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" She asked when she realized they were all staring at her until they were seated.

"Duh," Rene rolled her eyes, "Coz it's Thirdy?"

Bea rolled her eyes at this as well, "I heard Pat, duh," She replied with the same demeanor after she found a comfortable seat, "What's with Thirdy?"

"Wait nga, did you know he was coming here?" It was Raissa who asked this time. Of course they'd ask her when it's about Thirdy. _Lagi naman._

"Why are you asking me ba about him? 'Di ko naman jowa 'yun." Naiiling na sagot ni Bea bago kunin at buksan ang menu na nasa harap niya.

Napataas naman agad ang kilay ng mga kasama niya, not buying whatever she said. I mean who would? Even strangers think they were together.

"Seriously, Beatriz?" Pat asked in pure disbelief, "Are you seriously pulling that card on us?"

Upon hearing this, Bea heaved a sigh before putting down the menu she was looking at. "What is it this time?"

"Alam naming you're not magjowa but we also know you're not _just_ friends," Raissa said and crossed her arms, eyes staring straight at Bea who seemed so done with this talk.

"Yeah," Nic agreed, "You both obviously treat each other as _more_ than just good friends." She added with a little more emphasis on 'more', obviously insinuating something.. inappropriate to which Bea just internally groaned at.

With a defeated look, she leaned back and nodded, "Fine," She started, "I did know he was coming, he texted me yesterday na susunod siya. Apparently, Van, Ivan and Julia are here in LU as well."

She then looked at them one by one, "Okay na? Pwede na tayong mag-order ng breakfast?" She asked, sarcastically.

Pat just sighed, obviously not finding Beatriz's prompt diversion of the topic okay. Mailap talaga ang kaibigan nila pag usapang love life na, lalo na kapag usapang Thirdy.

"What's up ba talaga? Are you together? Is he dating Julia or something? Ang gulo, Bea, ha." Pat continued to ask.

"When were they not magulo?" Naomi added while Rene, Jessie, Raissa and Nic agreed.

Bea pursed her lips, she always dreaded talking to her friends when it came to Thirdy kasi alam niya rin sa sarili niya na hindi niya mapapaliwanag ng maayos. _Kasi kami lang naman dalawa makakagets whatever we have._ She thought to herself.

"For one, no, we aren't together. Second, we haven't really talked about him and Julia but last time we talked, he said they were just friends." She crossed her arms, "So basically we're all single and friends."

Nagkatinginan lang silang lahat bago tiningnan si Bea, "Really now.." Naomi slowly said before getting the glass of water they were served.

Bea just nodded, "Oo nga, kulit niyo." She uncrossed her arms before getting the glass of water in front of her as well.

They were all silent before Pat decided speak, "Alam mo, it's painfully obvious that you both like each other, Bei." She told Bea softly while the latter just continued to stare at the glass of water she's holding, not wanting to look at, not just Pat, but all her friends that were around her.

"I agree, we can all see it. Kung pa'no niyo i-treat isa't isa and everything." Rene added, "What's stopping you both ba?"

With that question, Bea just rubbed her temples. Ang aga aga pa para isipin niya kung ano nga ang mayroon sa kanila ni Thirdy. _Obviously friendship.. with a little bit of sex on top._ She wanted to voice out but decided against it knowing how the mere sentence would make things escalate quickly.

"Girls, don't you think it's still too early for us to talk about this?" Bea tried to stop their talk, ayaw niya sanang pag-usapan ito. She'd rather enjoy LU with them than think of whatever she and Thirdy has.

They all just threw her a look as if she was unbelievable which made her roll her eyes.

"Okay, fine. Can we at least talk about this while we're drinking? Like later? The day just started but it feels like it's already about to end with the topic we're discussing, oh." Bea said and even gestured around her.

They continued staring at her before Rene heaved a deep sigh, "Fine, Beatriz. We're letting you off the hook for now."

Bea mentally rejoiced but was cut off when Pat spoke, "Basta pag-uusapan natin 'to mamaya, ha. Baka-" Pat was cut off by Nic who had a teasing smile, "Baka madistract ka na naman ni Thirdy knowing na he's here."

Pat nodded, "Exactly what I was gonna say."

"Baka you'll magically disappear na naman mamaya, ah." Pagbabanta ni Raissa.

Bea held both her hands up high, "I won't, okay? Grabe naman kayo sa'kin."

"Just making sure. We've been planning this since May, ang tagal nating di nagkasama nang ganito." Pat replied.

"Oo nga, super dami mong utang na kwento." Rene added.

"I know, kaya nga we're here. Don't worry I won't magically disappear nga like what you're saying." Bea assured them, although not quite sure if she really won't disappear later on.

"Alright, order na tayo. Let's save the interrogation for later." Jessie smiled and got the menu.

Pat nodded, "Okay, what's your order Nic?" She asked while peeking at Nic's menu.

Bea sighed in relief, internally. Finally glad she's not the center of attention anymore. She took slow and deep breaths before deciding to get the menu again to scan it.

But before she could immerse herself in choosing her breakfast, she felt her phone vibrate and saw a message pop up.

 _Speak of the freaking devil._ She thought before getting her phone.

She unlocked her phone to reply.

Napairap nalang siya. Ganito lagi sila mag-usap ni Thirdy parang gagohan, except when they talk about their future. That's a different story.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes again. Nevertheless, a small smile ghosted her lips.

She just shook her head before putting her phone down, deciding not to reply anymore.

"Bei, what's yours?" Raissa asked her when she put her phone down.

"Waffles lang." she answered to which her friend just nodded.

Bea leaned back on her chair before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, definitely loving the smell of the salty air.

Lumingon siya sa likuran niya at nakita ang dagat, she unconsciously smiled. She really loved the beach.

She was just humming while watching the waves when her thoughts suddenly wandered towards Thirdy.

Thirdy who was here right now.

But not with her, unfortunately.

True to their words, they were really just good friends. Too good to be exact coz they both know the things they do shouldn't even be considered to be things that only good friends do.. but it's just that, they both aren't ready for the kind of relationship everyone around them wants them to have. Well, at least not yet.

They just.. know. And it's enough for the both of them.

It's like an unspoken rule between them that they rarely talk about but know so well.

She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Pat was already calling her attention.

"Beatriz!" Pat called.

Napabalikwas naman siya ng kaunti bago tumingin kay Pat, "W-What?"

Pat just shook her head, "Umabot ka na naman ba ng outer space?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking of a few things." She reasoned out, not wanting to let them know that she was thinking of Thirdy.

"Anyway, what is it ba?" Bea asked Pat.

"Tell Thirdy we'll go to Flotsam later." Pat said, napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea.

"Why me? You were messaging him earlier, right?" Takang tanong ni Bea.

"Just do it." Pat told her.

"He knows we're going there, katext ko siya kanina." Bea said before thanking the waiter who served their food.

"Oh.." Nic smiled teasingly at Bea, "Textmates pala."

Bea just rolled her eyes, "Duh, we're good friends nga diba?" She said sarcastically.

Nic just shrugged. "Good friends na naguupdate sa isa't isa pala eh."

Bea got her utensils, "No, we don't update each other."

"You sure about that, Bei?" Rene smirked at her.

"Alam niyo, kumain nalang tayo. We're going back to Thirdy again, eh." Sabi ni Bea, not really liking how her friends were enjoying things when talking about Thirdy and her.

"Yeah, like how you both always go back to each other at the end of the day." Nic said and smirked.

This made Bea groan, "Nic!"

"Just kidding, umuuwi pala kayo sa mga bahay niyo after niyo sa condo." Nic added and wiggled her eyebrows at Bea before looking at everyone.

This made them burst into laughter except for Bea who was just closing her eyes in annoyance.

Napailing nalang siya, "Shut up."

They all stopped laughing for a second before looking at each other and then laughing again.

Bea just sighed into her waffle with which he was already staring daggers on.

 _This will be a long day._ She thought.

—

It was already past 9PM when they arrived at Flotsam, already quite tipsy from drinking when they were on the beach earlier.

Thirdy continued to update Bea all day on their whereabouts, andito na raw sila sa Flotsam kanina pa. She was also replying to him naman kung nasaan sila.

"Bei, samahan mo 'ko." Nic told Bea when they were walking towards their reserved seats at the far end of the resort.

Medyo nahihilo na si Bea and she badly wanted to get some sort of rest by sitting down on a chair but Nic was quite persistent, she was holding Bea by the wrist.

"Saan ba?" She asked back when she felt Nic slowly guiding them back to where they passed by earlier, steering her towards the bar.

"Order lang ako," Bulong sa kaniya ni Nic bago tumalikod sa kaniya kaya naman nilibot nalang ni Bea ang tingin niya sa buong hostel. She didn't see kahit anino ni Thirdy or ni Van. 

Nagtataka naman si Bea kay Nic, they can just order sa seat na nila but why the hell did she bring her here pa para magorder?

"Nic, we can order naman sa-" She was cut off when she realized Nic was nowhere near her anymore.

She furrowed her brows. _Where the hell did that woman go?_ She thought.

She was still in front of the bar, kinapa niya ang cellphone niya that's supposedly on her back pockets but remembered she gave it to Rene earlier para makicharge.

"Great," She hissed, she was about to turn and walk towards their seats when a hand gripped her wrist.

Thinking it was just Nic, hindi na muna niya ito nilingon, "Nic, sa'n ka nagpunta? Ba't nawa—" she was cut off when she turned her head around and saw it was none other than her good friend.

He was towering over her and was wearing a white shirt paired with his black shorts.

"Thirdy..?" She called his name, quite unsure why he was suddenly there.

"Ba't ka andito?" She asked him before fully turning to look at him.

Thirdy shrugged, "They said you and Nic disappeared."

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea, "You met with them already?"

Thirdy nodded before pulling her closer towards him which made Bea squeal, "Ay! Ano ba?"

Thirdy just chuckled when Bea looked at him annoyed, she was pressed to his chest.

"May dadaan." Thirdy casually replied kaya napatingin si Bea sa likod niya and well, he wasn't lying.

Lumayo naman agad si Bea nang makadaan na yung tao.

"We should probably go back to our seats—" Bea was about to turn back when Thirdy stopped her and held her hand.

Napatingin naman siya agad dito, "Why?"

"Let's listen to the band muna." Thirdy smiled at her.

"What? Why? We can listen naman—"

He cut her off, "Ayaw mo ba ako ma-solo?"

 _What's with people cutting me off today?_ She internally sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Ma-solo ka diyan, dami mong alam." Sabi niya rito bago hawakan ang kamay ni Thirdy.

Yup, they're good friends who hold each other as if they don't wanna let go.

Thirdy just grinned at her before they walked towards where the crowd got together.

"Thirdy, ang daming tao." She told him when they were in the middle of everyone. Suddenly conscious of the amount of people around them.

"Just hide behind me," He whispered to her ear since the music was getting louder.

"Hide behind you? Hindi mo naman ako matatago." She rolled her eyes but got behind him anyway.

"Susunod ka rin naman pala, eh." Thirdy chuckled, lumingon siya kaunti para bumulong kay Bea.

"Let's just stay for a while." He whispered before he got her arms and wrapped them around his waist. 

"And you," He paused to wrap her arms securely around his waist, "should hold on to me." That was the last thing he said before looking at the front again.

Bea didn't know how to reply to that. She liked to make herself believe that she was used to Thirdy being like this. Well, he was always like this with her. And of course, she's the same way.

They tend to tell everyone that they were really just good friends, but their actions speak otherwise. Makikita mo talaga sa kung paano sila sa isa't isa.

But then again, they decided to not act on it because they both know that a relationship isn't their top priority for now.

In no time, people were starting to recognize that it was Thirdy Ravena who was there. Bea just buried her face on the crook of his neck, smelling his manly scent that she's used to sniffing with her arms wrapped around him.

"Thirdy! Thirdy! Thirdy!" The people were chanting around them, may mga iba pa nga na nagvivideo. Bea just let them be, she was kind of enjoying being and hiding behind him despite the crowd.

They stayed in that place for a while until Thirdy received a notification when he was filming a video of the performers. Van was asking where he was already. Nakita naman iyon ni Bea.

"Thirds, let's go back na." Bea whispered tumango lang si Thirdy bago sila naglakad.

Bea was still hugging him from behind. Thirdy winced when Bea suddenly bit him.

"Owww!" He told her and chuckled, natawa lang din si Bea.

She stopped hugging him but held onto his arms instead as they walked towards the bar.

Bea was about to head towards their reserved seats already when Thirdy stopped her again, "Wait,"

Bea looked back at him, "What is it this time?"

"Come with me first," That was all he said before pulling Bea towards him as they started to walk towards..

"The beach?" She asked him as they made their way towards the beach where there were, surprisingly, no people.

Thirdy looked back at her and smiled, "Yep."

Bea just sighed and let Thirdy drag her there.

A few more steps and Thirdy finally stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Bea asked the guy who suddenly sat down on the sand.

Tumingala si Thirdy si kaniya, "Basta," he then tapped on the space beside him, "upo ka nga muna."

Bea just rolled her eyes but plopped down beside him nevertheless.

They were both quiet for a while, only the sound of the beach waves were all they could hear as well as the faint sound of the performers they were listening to earlier.

Bea moved her gaze from the sea to the starry night sky, the weather was great today. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her knees, suddenly feeling chilly from the coldness of the wind.

Napansin ito ni Thirdy, "Are you cold?"

Bea just hummed and the next thing she knew, Thirdy was already closer to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to lean towards his chest.

Bea just let him be, she greatly enjoyed Thirdy's warmth anyway.

Bea closed her eyes momentarily and sighed.

Thirdy, on the other hand, was enjoying the view of where the sky met the sea before turning his head slightly to look at Bea.

She was leaning towards him, eyes closed and definitely comfortable and he wouldn't have it any other way.

If only they could stay like this forever.

He kissed the top of her head softly before taking one of her hands and intertwining them with his free one.

"Bei.." He softly called her name, playing with her hand as he waited for her response.

Bea's eyes fluttered open softly when she heard her name, she slowly looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Thirdy was quiet for a while before he continued talking.

"When do you think is the right time for us?" He asked quietly, still playing with her hand.

Bea expected he would ask this tonight. It seemed as though Thirdy wanted to talk about something tonight, she felt it kanina pa. 

But of course, she also wasn't sure how to answer the question he asked.

"Hmm.." she hummed before moving back. "I don't know how to answer that, though."

She sighed before looking him in the eye, "But.. I know that it still isn't the right time for us, Thirds."

Thirdy smiled bitterly upon hearing Bea's answer. Alam niya naman eh, alam niya naman. And they talked about this countless times already.

But it still feels like the first time for Thirdy.

Masakit pa rin talaga 'no? Kahit hindi naman siya directly binasted, kasi hindi naman siya nanligaw, pero parang ganon pa rin.

Bea smiled at him and cupped his cheek, "Let's focus on ourselves, Thirds. I know sobrang dami mo pang pangarap na alam kong kayang kaya mong maabot and I'm the same way. There's still so much in store for us.."

"But we can try, right? Kakayanin naman natin kung gusto natin, Bei." Thirdy tried to change her mind. He really wanted whatever they have to be official. Siya lang ang gusto niya.

"Would you rather risk the uncertainty today or wait for a few more years to be sure?" Bea asked him.

Their conversation always, always boiled down to this.

He was still silent so Bea decided to continue.

"You know I'm the type to risk it all.. but when it comes to you, Thirds, I really don't wanna settle for less." She told him sincerely.

"I know, Bei.." He started, "But I just can't help it. Alam mo namang.."

This made Bea smile sadly, "I know. It's been almost a decade pero ganito pa rin tayo."

Thirdy chuckled bitterly, "That. Lagi nalang wrong timing kapag tayo."

"Maybe that's our destiny."

"'Wag naman sana."

"Just kidding, Thirds." She tried to make the atmosphere lighter.

"But really," She sighed, "Let's enjoy our youth."

Thirdy laughed, "Ilang beses mo na sinabi 'yan."

"Well, let's enjoy nga kasi muna. We talked about this, right?" Bea told him.

"Yeah, to explore and enjoy first." Sagot naman ni Thirdy.

"Oo, taste all you can." Bea kidded which Thirdy just shook his head at.

"But nothing compares to you, Isabel." He told her sincerely.

This made Bea's heart leap, and she blushed at his words. She looked away immediately.

 _Same, Thirds._ She thought but decided not to answer.

"Hmm." Bea just hummed in response before she looked at him.

Nang tumingin siya, hindi niya inakalang nakatingin na rin pala si Thirdy sa kaniya.

They were dangerously close to each other.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system or Thirdy's sinfully amazing presence but the next thing she knew, they were already kissing in frenzy.

Thirdy moved his body to face her, his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer towards him.

Bea moaned into the kiss, loving the feel and taste of Thirdy's lips on hers.

Bea's hands cupped his cheeks as they continued to kiss each other like there was no tomorrow.

This was not new to them as they always shared kisses like this. Sometimes hot and needy, but sometimes slow and sweetly.

Bea wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss hotly.

She was already straddling him, hands all over each other as if not wanting to let go.

When they felt that they both needed oxygen already, they broke the kiss and settled their foreheads on top of each other.

They were panting heavily, both gasping for the oxygen they both deprived themselves for a good few minutes.

Thirdy was first to chuckle as he pulled her closer towards him. He buried his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling her uniquely fruity and floral scent.

He sighed before planting a soft kiss on her neck, "It's you, Bea. It's always gonna be you."

This made Bea sigh before kissing him on the lips, "You'll always be my home, Thirds. Always."

—

"At saan naman kayo galing ha?" Tanong ni Pat kay Bea at Nic.

They both arrived together, Bea was with Thirdy kaso hinila nila Van para magorder ng inumin bago pa man makarating sa reserved seats kaya nagkasabay sila ni Nic.

Julia was not with them pala when they went back to Flotsam, ngayon niya lang nalaman.

Pero buti na rin na hindi si Thirdy ang nakita nila Pat na kasama niya, hindi pala nila alam na si Thirdy kasama niya kasi ang akala nila si Nic pa rin.

They only sent Thirdy to find them earlier but didn't think much when all three of them didn't come back for some time

Sakto, dalawa sila ni Nic nawala kanina at dumating ng sabay ngayon kaya eto tuloy.

"Uhm.." they both looked at each other, "Diyan lang." Nic answered for them. Nic knew Bea was with Thirdy but at this point in time, ayaw niya ring ilaglag si Bea since Bea knew she went somewhere with someone, too.

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Rene, "You two were gone for almost an hour, anong diyan lang?"

"Basta, we were together naman." Bea answered coolly kahit deep inside kinakabahan na rin siya, although she doesn't know why she was getting jitters.

Naomi just looked at the both of them, "You're both very suspicious. Ano bang ginawa niyo?"

Raissa turned to look at Bea, "Did you go to the beach? You have sand on your hair, Beatriz."

Agad namang inayos ni Bea ang buhok niya.

"Yeah, uhm. Naglakad kami both coz we were tipsy na nga from earlier." Bea reasoned out.

"Okay, but why are your lip—" Raissa was cut off when they heard Van shout.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Van greeted them but quieted down when he saw the situation, "Oh, anong meron?"

Pat motioned at the two girls who were sitting in front of all of them, "We're just asking them where they went. Nawala kaya sila for almost an hour. Nakaubos na tayo ng Bacardi!"

Ivan clicked his tongue when he saw Bea and Nic looking at them while shaking their heads slightly, "Ah, baka naglakad lang sa may beach."

Tumingin naman sina Rene kay Thirdy, "How about you, Thirds? Did you bump into them? Nawala ka rin, ah."

Thirdy was taken aback when he was asked but shrugged, "I saw them along the way but.. uh, nawala rin sa paningin ko. They probably.. yeah, went to the beach nga."

With their answers, Raissa and the rest turned to look at the two.

"Alright, fine. No monkey business? Sure?" Pat asked the both of them.

They both nodded, "None." They answered almost immediately.

Tumango nalang din sila. "Alright! Where are the drinks, Ivan?"

"Here, madam!" Sabi naman ni Ivan at nilapag agad ang inumin sa table.

They both sighed in relief at nag apir. "Thanks, Bei." Nic whispered.

"Got you, dude." She whispered back.

They all settled on their chairs and Thirdy, of course, sat beside Bea, arms around her. Nakita naman ito ni Pat kaya napairap ito.

"And you're both just friends?" She told them as she downed one shot.

"Bawal na ba umakbay?" Bea asked Pat as the latter gave her a drink.

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa." Sabi ni Pat.

"'Yung kwento mo, Beatriz." Rene reminded her kaya nanlaki ang mata ni Bea.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Later nga."

"Tapos mawawala ka na naman." Raissa rolled her eyes.

Bea just shook her head, "Just drink, girls."

And they left it at that, to which Bea was thankful for.

When they were busy drinking and talking, Thirdy took the chance and leaned in to whisper something to Bea.

"Anong kwento? Ikkwento mo ba 'yung kanina?" Thirdy asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Napalo naman niya sa binti si Thirdy to which he winced slightly.

"No, Ravena. They'd never stop teasing me for days if I did." Thirdy laughed at this.

"Alright," He said. "Anyway, I'll be alone sa room ko later."

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea dito. "And so?"

Thirdy just shrugged, "Just wanted to let you know."

Bea just shook her head at his response, "Ba't ka pa nagbook ng room eh you can stay at Julia's naman with them?"

"We booked it just in case."

"We or _you_ booked it just in case?" Bea asked him straightforwardly.

"Whatever you think the answer is, 'yun na 'yon." He answered and winked at her.

The woman just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Natawa nalang si Thirdy bago sila sumali sa usapan ng mga kasama nila.

Elyu wasn't so bad after all.

**— FIN —**

**...**

**......**

**.........**

"Bea, dito ka ba natulog?" Pat asked Bea as they were preparing for another beach day.

"Ha? Oo. Where else would I sleep?" Bea answered as she checked her phone.

"Weird," Pat said kaya napatingin sila Raissa sa kaniya.

"Bakit?" Rene asked.

"I thought I saw you go out of the room last night eh." Pat said with furrowed brows.

Tumawa nalang si Bea bago umiling, "You must've been dead drunk and hallucinating, Pat. I was beside Nic the whole time. Ask her." Bea said without looking away from her phone.

Tumingin naman si Pat kay Nic who was beside Bea, tumango lang ito while munching on some chips, "Yeah, she was beside me."

Although still skeptical, Pat just nodded. "Yeah, maybe it was just my imagination."

"Anyway, tara na? I'm hungry." Naomi changed the topic which they all agreed. Isa isa silang lumabas with Nic and Bea being the last ones to go.

It was when they were both left inside the room, because they said they had to get something, that Bea heaved a sigh of relief.

"Damn, dude. Buti talaga you were my katabi sa kama." Bea said and playfully hugged Nic.

Natawa nalang si Nic, "Buti rin you decided to come back pa. I was about to shit myself when I realized you were gone for too long."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Napakamot nalang si Bea sa ulo niya. "Medyo nadala lang."

Nic just rolled her eyes, "Kwento kwento ka pa kagabi na wala talaga kayo tas you spent the dawn with him pala on his bed."

"Whatever, Nic. Alam mo naman 'yan dati pa." Bea said as they walked towards the door.

"Of course," Nic stated, "Basta ba kayo in the end." She winked at Bea.

Bea just shook her head, "Tara na nga."

Natawa nalang si Nic and they both walked to Pat and the rest.

They were walking to the beach when she received a message from Thirdy.

She unlocked her phone to reply as they walk.

She was about to lock her phone when he sent a reply.

Napailing nalang siya. What a guy.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Ang daming alam.." She whispered to herself.

She decided to leave him on seen, magkikita rin naman sila ngayon.

And well, maybe later, too.

"Bei, dito diba?" Pat asked Bea about their breakfast place.

"Yeah," Tango niya kaya tumango lang din sina Pat.

She turned to look at the beach and smiled as she remembered their conversation at the beach last night.

"Right time.." she whispered and smiled to herself.

When they turn 28, perhaps?

But one thing's for sure.. there will be a right time for them.

Maybe not now, but soon.

**— x —**

**Aaack. 2 updates in a day?! I'm on a roll! Chz. But yeah, omggg I finally had the time to update 4EVER. Huhu. Thank you everyone for patiently waiting! I hope you liked my take on the whole Elyu ganap, I tried my best to end it positively. I hope you liked it.** 🤗

 **I'll never get tired of saying this but tyank you for still supporting 4EVER! I still see people rereading this and I'm super happy. Thank you, guys. It means a whole lot to me.** 🥺🥰

 **Comment down your thoughts and/or talk to me! Hehe. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Sunday! Again, thank you for waiting.** ❤️ **You all are the best!**

 **Reach me!**  
 **Twt: @floofybeadel** ✨

**Ps. I'll be posting an extended versiom but not here!**


End file.
